Winter's Echo
by Volchise
Summary: Elsa and Anna have gone their separate ways, carving new paths for their lives. Elsa was so sure she was ready. In many ways, she was; but one can only prepare for what one expects. Honeymaren...was not one of those things. Follow the Fifth Spirit's journey as she discovers herself anew and learns how to love her most impossible foe...herself. Elsa/Maren (rating change!)
1. Saying Goodbye

**Winter's Echo **

_Chapter One - Saying Goodbye_

Many tears were shed before the siblings finally released each other after the incredibly long and emotionally exhausting discussion that left Anna the new queen of Arendelle that fateful afternoon. It had been hard for Anna to accept her sister's logic or desire to stay in the forest and abdicate the throne, especially after the emotional roller coaster of thinking she had lost her beloved sister for good. Eventually, what brought the redhead around to the idea was something she herself had said to Elsa when the blonde had revealed her ambition to cross the dark sea. She truly _didn't_ want to stop her sister from doing or being whatever or whoever she needed to be - all she wanted was for Elsa to be safe...and happy.

"Promise me you will come to visit every week," Anna had mumbled into her sister's neck, clutching her tightly. Elsa nodded, her face similarly buried into Anna's fiery tresses, inhaling deeply and committing the scent of summer and fresh strawberries to memory. "You will be an amazing queen, Anna. You were born for this, much more so than I ever was," she murmured reassuringly to her nervous sister. "You have always been the heart of Arendelle and what guided me in any good I have done. Arendelle is lucky to have you...as am I." With a resolute nod and a teary grin, Anna had finally departed with her new fiancé and promised to write every day, if for no other reason than for Gale to stretch her "whatever it is that Gale would need to stretch. Breezes have needs, too," Anna had stated matter of factly. Olaf and Sven's cheery presence had made the painful moment slightly easier. If Olaf, the most child-like among them, could understand and believe his family had not been splintered, the sisters were sure they would come around to the feeling eventually as well.

The bittersweet memory caused a small chuckle to bubble forth from Elsa's throat before she sighed, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed about her new home. It had been a day and some hours since she had bid her loving sister farewell at the edge of the forest. She was atop Nokk, her new faithful companion; the pair had been riding leisurely about the shoreline for the majority of the day. The mighty water spirit was thrilled to serve his new mistress, as were the other three elemental spirits. Elsa was more than a mere mortal queen now; with a divine rule over all four of the elements, the blonde was closer to a deity than she was a human.

Even before embarking on their journey to the mystical forest, Elsa had felt her power growing within her in ways she had never experienced, as though her magic was a living, breathing entity of its own. Though mortal still she was, since her ascension on Ahtohallan the potential of her powers had become endless. Until recent months, her magic had required great concentration and, at times, quite a bit of physical effort. The blonde had been quite exhausted upon completion of her ice castle, the sheer adrenaline of the experience having been its driving force. With the exception of the events on the night of her coronation, which were driven by a primal fear, the magical queen had to spend a great deal of time re-training herself to her icy powers. Now, she needed do little more than envision a creation or action and her will would be done, easily compounded by the other four elements - a new skill she was discovering through recent magical experimentation. It had taken mere moments for the sensations of the other elements to feel as natural as her own icy magic rolling beneath her skin, to Elsa's delight and relief; she really _was_ meant to be here, to be the fifth spirit.

That knowledge, while it thrilled her and provided some comfort about her decision to stay, didn't ease the pain of watching Anna leave without her. So long she had pined for the closeness of her only living relative, three years was nowhere near enough to fill the gap in her soul - not even close. Now her beloved sister was gone, and mere hours after the life-changing event of her engagement. Who would help her plan the wedding she so desperately deserved? Who would see to the preparations, the invitations, the decorations, the menu...

'The dress...' Elsa thought sadly, her throat tightening painfully. Who would help her baby sister pick out her wedding dress? Tears welled unbidden to the blonde's eyes at the thought of Anna being alone in such a moment. Elsa shook her head to clear the depressing thought from her mind, laughing dryly at her own silliness. Of course she would be there to help Anna with anything and everything she needed - she wasn't _banished_ from Arendelle. She had beaten a tidal wave with a head start on her to the shores of their kingdom, for the love of the Gods, she could certainly go visit her family any time she felt like it. Elsa sighed and shook her head. She _did_ need to figure out where she went from here, however.

Too exhilarated from the events of the previous days, the new spirit had elected to spend the night playing with the other elementals and her powers, roaming all over the territory of Northuldra and revisiting Ahtohallan. If she was honest, her unwillingness to endure what would only be her second night spent outside the same walls as her sister since the redhead was born was her main drive to spend it wandering the wilds. All the better to avoid dwelling too long on the memory of her first night, which had been spent in the dungeon of her own castle believing her sister to be lost in the wilds of the north mountain thanks to her doing. That memory had almost driven the blonde to ride Nokk all the way back to Arendelle that same night before she remembered the journey to the enchanted forest had taken the company at least two days on land. Her family was likely very near her ice palace at that very moment, she realized with a tender smile.

Regardless of her motives, her child-like gallivanting and exploring meant she had yet to really make a plan for her future in the enchanted forest she had so quickly fallen in love with. The Northuldra had made it clear they were more than thrilled with her decision to stay, but still - Elsa had been raised in a palace her whole life. What did she know about living in the wilderness? The closest knowledge she had was gained through her royal training about those citizens under her protection that lived on the outskirts of Arendelle proper such as the farmers and the ice harvesters, like Kristoff. Still, they had been subjects of the Crown - not a tribe of nomadic spiritualists that had been trapped in a magic mist for thirty-two years.

Speaking of the welcoming nomads, she bit her lip lightly as she and Nokk approached the shore that would bring her back to her new home amongst the Northuldra. She was nervous as she urged her watery companion to enter the mouth of the wide stream that lead through the encampment. What would she say? To whom? She would have to speak with Yelana, the somewhat wiry leader of the Northuldra about living arrangements. The blonde felt an irrational sense of guilt and shame flow through her, knowing she would be a burden to the kind people until she could learn to provide for herself properly. An extra mouth to feed was a simple matter when one lived in a castle, but the queen was sure it was much more of an encumbrance for an entire village of people living off of the land.

Finally, she and Nokk arrived at the calm bend of the stream that nestled up to the settlement. Several of the Northuldrans grinned widely upon her arrival, waving to others in the encampment to tell of her return. Elsa smiled nervously; she was never a fan of being the center of attention. The blonde resisted the urge to turn and run right back to Ahtohallan with her watery steed, instead dismounting him gracefully with what was now practiced ease. She gave her watery friend a nod of thanks which was answered with a deep, majestic bow.

*_Mistress_,* echoed the ethereal voice of the water spirit as he bid her farewell; a voice only she could hear, she had realized in an embarrassing moment prior to her sister's departure. Elsa and Anna had thought the blonde was hearing voices again before Gale identified herself to the queen. Since her full ascension on Ahtohallan, she could hear the voices of all of the other elemental spirits and they, her. All of them, with the exception of Bruni for a reason Elsa couldn't pinpoint. While he seemed to understand _her_ just fine, the lovable fire spirit's communication skills seemed limited to his adorable squeaks, clicks and grunts - she still had no idea what the eyeball licking oddity was about. Whether it be the polarized nature of their existence, the primal nature of fire, or just the fact that he was a lizard, Elsa adored him all the same, words or not.

"Elsa!"

A gentle voice called to the blonde from across the clearing as Nokk disappeared beneath the surface of the still waters, leaving her to her own devices. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Elsa turned around to search for the voice and blushed upon her discovery of its owner. Honeymaren stood with her brother, Ryder, in front of a bark-lined tent, which the Northuldra called _lavvos, _that stoodnear the outskirts of the settlement. It was quite large, at least twice the size of most of the others in the little village. Honeymaren smiled warmly at the blonde, inviting her come over with a friendly wave of her arm. Elsa closed her eyes and took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay," she said to herself. "Here we go." Clear blue eyes opened and she flashed a bright smile at the brunette, walking forward into her new life.


	2. Discovering Demons and Others

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Two - Discovering Demons and Others_

Elsa realized she had been worried for nothing after she spent the next hour or so regaling Honeymaren and Ryder with how she had spent the past day and a half. Ryder had a sweet, easy going personality that made it impossible not to like him. It didn't hurt that he reminded her greatly of Kristoff, who she missed more than she thought she would. She felt the beginnings of a protective, older sisterly type of affection toward the bubbly young man and smiled to herself - maybe she wouldn't feel so disconnected from her family out here after all. Then there was Honeymaren.

Being around Honeymaren was as easy as breathing for Elsa for reasons she couldn't quite place. Something about the Northuldran soothed the skittish queen, the way a calm hand settled a high strung horse. Elsa couldn't help but admire how the brunette seemed to exist so easily in her own skin, a skill the blonde doubted she would ever come close to mastering. The woman was so very sure of herself and her place in life, graciously accepting and inviting change as it came. Even the completely unexpected arrival of the magical queen, whose powers had shaken even the brave, magic-versed Arendellian soldiers had not put Honeymaren out. She had, instead, acted as a human shield for her younger brother during Olaf's entrance, the queen had noticed. She was also the first of the Northuldra to willingly approach the magical woman of her own volition in order to caution their party about the movements of the earth giants.

She peeked at Honeymaren from the corner of her eye as she laughed at her younger brother's antics. Ryder had been telling the two women about he and Kristoff preparing the mountain man's proposal to Elsa's sister. At the moment, he was mimicking Yelena's response to the scene she had walked in on and Honeymaren was beside herself as she envisioned the elder Northuldran's face. Elsa herself couldn't help but laugh along with the siblings at the situation, daintily covering her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. Honeymaren raised a delicate eyebrow in amusement at the curious habit, having seen it before on the night she first spent with the reserved queen upon her arrival at the encampment. The Northuldran found it a curious thing, to hide one's joy away from the world; just one of the infinite things she found fascinating about the winter spirit.

Honeymaren reached up and grasped Elsa's wrist, gently tugging her pale hand away from its jealous guarding of her smile before slipping her hand in the queen's, holding it gently. "Come on," the she said with a smile. "It's getting dark. Let me show you where you will be staying." Before Elsa could answer, Honeymaren bid her brother farewell and began to lead her across the clearing. Elsa smiled once more at Ryder as he waved goodbye before walking in the opposite direction toward where his precious reindeer were bedding down for the night alongside the other Northuldran herders.

Honeymaren slowed her pace to ensure she wasn't dragging the monarch, though she didn't release her hand. Elsa found she didn't mind the contact as much as she thought she would have, considering her aversion to touch by all but her fiery sister. She was surprised to also find that, not only did she not mind it, she actually quite welcomed the warmth of the brunette's touch. The reserved queen blushed lightly at the realization, though she wasn't sure why the act of holding the Northuldran's hand seemed so...intimate. Her pondering was interrupted in its infancy when said woman began to speak.

"I really hope you'll be happy here, Elsa," Honeymaren said earnestly. "We are truly honored that you decided to stay with us." Elsa smiled politely, dropping her gaze the ground as they walked. "I'm thankful for the invitation," she replied honestly. "I'll try not to be a burden to you or your people." Honeymaren entwined their fingers and gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze, inclining her head toward the queen to catch bashful blue eyes. "We are _your_ people, Elsa. You and your sister _are_ half Northuldra, after all. Even if you weren't, you are the fifth spirit - you belong here more than any of us do," she reminded her.

Elsa blinked at the Northuldran in surprise. She hadn't thought about it like that and the truth of it brought her comfort. She smiled gratefully at Honeymaren, who returned it warmly before reaching out to affectionately brush a stray lock of hair from Elsa's face as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Red bloomed across the queen's face, unused to such a lack of boundaries, but Honeymaren simply smiled wider. "Come on, we're almost there," she said excitedly and picked up their pace slightly to lead Elsa once more. The frazzled woman was thankful for this - despite the innocence of the moment, her mind wasn't capable of much more than being led like obedient livestock after what had just happened.

After a few more yards, Honeymaren brought them to a stop in front of what was clearly a freshly constructed _lavvo_, finally releasing the other woman's hand. The queen chose not to dwell on the sudden, peculiar feeling of loss, instead looking up at the bark-lined structure she had been led to. Elsa looked at the brunette in mild disbelief. "This...this was made for me? I have my own?" Honeymaren laughed lightly at the blonde's reaction. "Of course, Elsa. You didn't think we would let the fabled fifth spirit sleep on a pile of leaves, did you?"

Elsa took in the craftsmanship of the structure. Though not the largest by any means, it appeared to be a roomier version of a one person dwelling. She peered inside the abode's opening, surprised to see a fur-lined bedroll that sat atop a freshly constructed bed frame. She also spied a thick ring of wood that had been whittled into a type of chair next to a bucket of fresh water with a piece of cloth draped over the side for washing. In the center of the _lavvo_ was a small, stone ringed fire positioned directly under the opening at the top of the structure so that the smoke could escape. Elsa wrung her hands anxiously in front of her. It was clear that a lot of work had gone into making this special for her and, despite her enormous gratitude, she couldn't help the familiar, uncomfortable feeling that being catered to gave her. Though she fought to ignore it, discomfort crept throughout her mind like a choking vine.

Honeymaren easily picked up on the spirit's nervousness and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Elsa?" Crystalline blue eyes turned to meet doe brown hesitantly. Normally, Elsa would have cursed herself for the social faux pas and hidden away her unease, but the genuine concern Honeymaren regarded her with once again made it all too easy to trust the brunette with her truth. "I'm so grateful, I truly am. I just..." the she trailed off, looking back up at the dwelling as she searched for the words. "I don't want to be...catered to," she tried to explain.

She turned toward Honeymaren, but her gaze dropped to the ground as she continued to wring her hands. The brunette's eyes flickered from Elsa's face to the nervous habit and back, logging the information away in her mind as the queen tried to vocalize what was clearly a complicated emotion. She was noticing more and more curious little anxious habits like that. Honeymaren reached out slowly to take both of Elsa's hands in her own to cease their nervous fidgeting, causing the spirit's eyes to flick upwards to meet her gaze. She simply gave the woman's cool hands a reassuring squeeze and waited, allowing the queen as much time as she needed to express herself. Elsa gave a small laugh, smiling gratefully at the disarming woman. The Northuldran's understanding brought the relief she needed to communicate her worries.

"I don't want to be other, Honeymaren," the blonde finally admitted, her gaze dropping to the ground once more. "Even at the palace, the idea of...of being tended to, waited on, provided for...I avoided it almost everywhere I could. I hate feeling like I am a burden. Just because I have powers or was borne of a particular family doesn't mean I deserve anything more than anyone else in this world." Honeymaren stared at the woman before her in quiet awe and admiration. Elsa should have, by all rights and definitions, been the embodiment of privilege; she was beautiful, intelligent, and a queen turned goddess to boot. Despite this, she felt undeserving of the gift of what must be the simplest of roofs over her head to someone like her. The surprising holistic prosperity of Arendelle, a nation she had once thought to be brimming with self-centered, untrustworthy people suddenly made sense as she regarded the selfless queen before her.

"Who knew such a beautiful soul could exist in the world beyond this forest," Honeymaren commented quietly, more to herself than to the monarch. Elsa looked up in confusion at the Northuldran, puzzled at her words. Honeymaren simply smiled at her and reached up to affectionately tuck white-gold locks behind her ear, lightly brushing a pink-tinged cheek with her thumb before grasping her hands again. "You are not _other_, sweet spirit," she reassured. "You are family, now. Of course we will teach you our ways, that was never a question - but you must first give yourself the chance and the time to learn them," she chided gently. "Besides, just your presence here helps us in ways beyond what we are capable of," she added.

Elsa's brow furrowed questioningly. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Honeymaren smiled widely, eager to tell the monarch how she had already been benefitting the tribe, even when she was off exploring. "Didn't you notice how quickly all the fires were lit in the camp when night began to fall? Since you and Anna freed the forest, the spirits have once more blessed us with their generous gifts as they had many years ago. Fires light themselves and water buckets fill on their own; stones build us bridges and breezes clear our camp of debris. This is _your_ doing, Elsa_,_" she explained. "These gifts are because you are here."

Elsa looked around the encampment, realizing the truth of Honeymaren's words when a cooking fire blazed to life on its own as a large pot was placed on a hook over an unlit fire pit. The Northuldran smiled tenderly as she watched Elsa take in this new information. "You being part of us is our _greatest_ gift, Elsa. Try to believe that," she said quietly as Elsa turned to meet her gaze. Before the wintery spirit could respond, Honeymaren flashed her a quick, bright smile. "Now, try to get some sleep," she urged, then gestured to the larger _lavvo_ they had been standing in front of when they were talking to Ryder."I'll be there if you need absolutely anything." The brunette made a face and raised a challenging eyebrow at the queen, playfully wagging a finger at her in warning. "I warn you, I will be quite cross with you if I find you were in need and didn't inform me."

Elsa gave a small giggle at the teasing threat, hiding her smile with her hand. Honeymaren made a small 'hm' noise at the gesture. "So curious," she muttered under her breath before shaking her head slightly. Honeymaren pressed a kiss to her fingertips before lightly touching them to the slightly taller woman's cool forehead. "May the stars guide you, spirit." Elsa first blinked at the affectionate, almost motherly gesture, then again at her parting words as the tan woman turned to leave. "Wait, what?"

Honeymaren turned back to her, confusion plain on her pretty features before lighting with understanding and she smiled. "It's how we say goodnight to people we care about. 'May the stars guide you into the arms of a dream, one where all is well and the spirits are seen'," she rhymed. Elsa smiled at the sweet nighttime well-wish. "That's a lot prettier than 'sweet dreams'," she joked. Honeymaren grinned. "Well, I'm hoping a beautiful phrase will give a beautiful woman a beautiful dream," she said, winking at the queen before turning again and walking away, leaving the blonde blushing hotly in front of her new abode. Despite herself, Elsa bit her lower lip gently in a failed attempt to slow the smile that began to grow on her now consistently rosy features. As she turned and entered her _lavvo_, she couldn't help but think she was going to really like it in the enchanted forest.

Her optimism left her several hours later.

Elsa was miserable. It was well into the unholy hours of the evening and the blonde had yet to sleep. Her racing thoughts refused to quiet themselves. She was on edge, she was homesick, she missed her sister.

She was lonely.

And that terrified her.

Even to the naturally shy, introverted woman, thirteen years of isolation had been an absolute curse on her mind, body, and soul - Anna's as well. Nearly every night for several months after their reunion, the sisters had found themselves in one or the other's room, unwilling to be alone when they weren't being forced. But now, Elsa had nowhere to escape her loneliness. There was no door to knock on, no sister to hold or to hold her; there were only the sounds of the forest and the crackling of fire. They were soothing by nature, but a poor substitute for the sister she missed so dearly.

She sighed in frustration and stood from the bed, drawing one of the soft furs around her shoulders more for it's comforting presence than for warmth; she didn't really get cold, after all. Not for the first time, she guiltily wished she hadn't insisted that Anna take their mother's scarf back to Arendelle with her. As quietly as she could, Elsa pushed open the bark-lined opening of her _lavvo_, peering about the deserted settlement before tiptoeing away and into the forest.

A pair of eyes in the forest watched closely as the queen left the safety of the encampment. After a moment, their owner began to follow her soundlessly through the forest.


	3. Rest and Recover

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Three - Rest and Recover_

The queen walked for about five minutes in a random direction until the light of the encampment faded into the darkness. She came to a stop at a large tree and leaned against it, running a hand along the smooth bark. Elsa sighed softly and stared up at the crescent moon through a clear spot in the trees, letting her mind wander. Eventually, inevitably, her thoughts turned to her sister and the proud queen could hold her head up no longer. Both her emotional and physical strength began to leave her, the spirit and her tears slowly falling to the ground in tandem.

Elsa hugged her knees to her chest with her back pressed against the trunk of the tree. The blonde tried valiantly to gain control of her emotions once more before she eventually buried her face against her knees and sobbed, finally defeated. She cringed when she felt more than saw the snow begin to fall around her. It reminded her of all the times she had cried in her room, her heart in agony whenever she would hear her sister through the impenetrable barrier of her door. That thought made the crumpled woman cry even harder. Though her cries were quiet, the distraught queen's body shook visibly from the force of her tears.

Elsa's tortured sobs went on for several moments with no signs of stopping before an ominous snapping of a branch nearby made her gasp, her tear-stained face whipping up to observe her surroundings. The spirit held her breath as she glanced nervously about the dark forest, the snow stopping now that she was hyper focused. She couldn't see anything more than 10 yards or so from where she sat, still as death. She jumped to her feet and pressed as close to the tree as she could when she heard the rustle of foliage, much closer to her this time. Slowly, she craned her neck around the side of the tree, trying to see as far as she could in the direction the noise was coming from while staying hidden. The rustling was coming ever closer and was now accompanied by a new sound.

Breathing.

Sniffing.

_Hunting_.

By something _very_ large.

Elsa swallowed thickly and tried to control her breathing. She would be so much less frightened if she could just see where the creature was, sure her magic could take care of anything she came up against. Then again, she realized with a sudden dose of reality, who knew what magical beings roamed this forest. The Gods knew that Elsa had yet to have a magical entity's existence _disproven_ at this point. She squinted into the darkness, trying desperately to locate the hunting creature before _it_ found _her_.

A sudden, very slight rustling from directly in front of her made her whip her head back around. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by a warm, distinctly feminine hand clamped firmly over her mouth, her head pinned against the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind. Terrified blue eyes looked into serious, calm chocolate as Honeymaren silently lifted a finger to her lips, allowing realization to sink into the blonde's addled mind before slowly removing her hand from her mouth.

Warm hands cupped her face, thumbs wiping away the new and old tears they found there as Honeymaren regarded the queen, sadness flickering in her doe eyes. She lifted her dark, furrowed brows in silent askance, continuing to gently caress the shaking woman's tear-stained face. Elsa covered Honeymaren's hands with her own, nodding quickly and giving her a tiny, token smile to let her know that she was alright. The brunette nodded before something behind the queen made her brown eyes go wide. Immediately, she put her hands on Elsa's shoulders and pushed her down, following closely behind as the two women huddled behind the tree. Honeymaren wrapped one arm protectively around Elsa's shoulders, using a small, slow gesture to point behind her. Carefully, Elsa turned in her crouched position, Honeymaren helping to keep her steady, and peered cautiously around the tree.

A giant brown bear stood no more than fifteen feet from their hiding spot, snuffling around in the bushes nearby, scrounging for food. The beast was huge; it would have been at least twice Elsa's height had she had the misfortune to meet it. Elsa had never seen a live bear up close before and couldn't help but to look upon it with awe. A small, high pitched grunting noise came from a short way behind the behemoth. Seconds later, a tiny cub bowled through the bushes, trailing clumsily after what was surely it's mother. Though her fear of the great beast and its proximity was very real, the sweet scene of the tiny family brought a small smile to her lips.

Finally, the pair of furry beasts wandered off into the woods and out of sight. Elsa made to stand, but Honeymaren held her down and shook her head, once more indicating that she should remain quiet. The Northuldran's large, doe eyes were serious and full of solemn duty. "Stay here, Elsa. Be very still," she spoke in barely a whisper before standing noiselessly and moving toward the direction the bears had just gone. Elsa reached out and grabbed her hand, wide blue eyes frantically asking what in the world she was doing. Honeymaren smiled reassuringly and covered Elsa's hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling from her grasp. She made a 'stay' motion with her hands and crept away, stealthily disappearing into the darkness of the forest and leaving Elsa alone again.

Despite her order to remain still, the blonde stood up as quietly as she could, leaning against the tree as she peered worriedly into the darkness in the direction the bears and the Northuldran had gone. She fidgeted anxiously for several moments, her concern growing every second there was no sign of her friend. Just as she was about to throw caution to the wind and run after the woman, Honeymaren appeared from the shadows and smiled, jogging over to her.

The wintery spirit nearly fell back against the tree, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Now that she had the brunette safely in front of her, however, Elsa's ire quickly rose. "What were you _thinking_, chasing after _bears_?! Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" she whisper-yelled at the woman, gesturing to the dark path she had just emerged from. Honeymaren raised a single eyebrow, placing her hands on her cocked hips and staring at the queen expectantly.

To her credit, Elsa had the decency to look abashed as red bloomed in her cheeks and she lowered her head in apology. "I...I-I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her own waist defensively. "I was...just so scared something was going to happen to you," she muttered apologetically. Honeymaren smiled at the royal's apology before speaking. "I heard the bear wandering around earlier and followed it to make sure it wouldn't come into the camp. That's why I had to track them a bit further, to make sure they weren't going to circle back," Honeymaren explained. "A mother bear with a cub nearby is not something one wants to encounter, especially in the middle of the night," she added with a pointed, albeit playful look. Elsa simply nodded, not lifting her head from it's guilty staring contest with the forest floor.

Warm, tan hands once more found cool, pale cheeks as the brunette guided Elsa's face up to look at her. "Now," she started quietly, searching watery blue eyes. "What's got _you_ out here waiting to be bear food, hm?" The compassion in the Northuldran's eyes began to reopen the flood gates within the frazzled blonde. Elsa closed her eyes and dropped her head slightly in Honeymaren's grasp to cut off the flow, but a few tears managed to escape anyway.

Honeymaren made a small noise of sympathy as she delicately wiped away the freshly falling tears. After a brief moment of deliberating, she gently tugged the queen forward into a warm hug. Something inside the queen seemed to break in that moment of tender affection. The fur that had been wrapped around the spirit's shoulders fell to the ground as she nearly flung herself into the embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around Honeymaren. Her tears started anew as she buried her face in her shoulder and it was all she could do to keep from completely breaking down.

The Northuldran, while taken aback at the ferocity of the blonde's emotions, was not surprised by this reaction. Now sure of her course, Honeymaren returned the tight embrace protectively, holding the distraught Arendellian queen close. She let the wintery spirit cry herself out on her shoulder, alternating between rubbing small circles into her back and cradling her head against her, murmuring soothingly to her all the while. When it seemed Elsa's tears were finally spent, she pulled back to look into red-rimmed, glassy blue eyes. She playfully bumped her forehead against the spirit's, bringing the tiniest of smiles to Elsa's lips. "Come on," she said gently, grasping one of the blonde's hands. "You're staying with me tonight," she stated with finality as she led the queen from the darkness of the forest toward the welcoming light of the encampment. Elsa offered no argument and allowed herself to be lead through the trees, her free arm wrapped around her middle and her gaze locked on her feet.

Honeymaren paused when she saw a few of the early risers around the camp already beginning to stir. "This way," she said before she changed course slightly to lead them around the outside of the settlement. Elsa's glassy eyes shone with gratitude at the brunette's back - she was not ready to face anyone in her state and she was thankful Honeymaren was courteous enough to be aware of that. Come to think of it, the Northuldran seemed to be awfully attentive to her needs. She wasn't just accommodating to the wintery spirit - she was...very_ in tune_ with her, in a sense. From their first meeting, it seemed the brunette had a natural and very well-honed gift for reading people.

Normally, she wouldn't have given this a second thought had she not prided herself on a similar gift. From a very young age, Elsa had quickly learned the ins and outs of the political arena; as queen of Arendelle, she was quite adept at figuring out who was a true player or simply a pawn in national politics. Her talent for being able to see through fake personas to a person's true motives had helped her make Arendelle as prosperous as it was. Perhaps, she thought wryly, the reason Honeymaren's astute talent seemed so impressive to her was because she used it to make the lives of those around her better rather than to manipulate and control a political game board.

Checking that the coast was clear, Honeymaren tugged Elsa beyond the tree line and out of her cynical musings. She opened the flap of her _lavvo_, ushering the blonde inside. The queen gave her a small smile of thanks before stepping in.

"I'll be right back," she said gently. "Go ahead and get comfortable." She gave the uncertain woman a small 'go ahead' gesture before she disappeared from sight, leaving the queen to herself. Elsa stayed rooted where she was, observing the inside of the brunette's abode. It was quite similar to the one that had been made for Elsa, except the bed was without a frame. A thicker, more extensive pile of furs lined the bedroll and Elsa couldn't help but think it looked quite inviting. Several handmade trinkets hung from various woven ropes that lined the walls of the structure. She reached out to delicately finger a beautifully intricate sculpture of a horse with a wispy mane and tail that reminded her of Nokk.

The realized the dwelling was indeed made for two people as she had originally guessed as she spied a second bedroll on the other side of the larger structure. She noted curiously that it appeared to not have been disturbed by sleep and wondered who the empathic woman shared it with. A sudden, surprising pang of an emotion she couldn't quite describe made her heart clench slightly. She hadn't considered that Honeymaren may have a partner, a lover, even a husband. She frowned at the thought as she stared at the other bedroll; she really didn't like that thought. She blushed lightly, realizing she liked what her aversion to the idea implied even less.

Because it was larger, the brunette's _lavvo_ was able to accommodate a small log near the fire rather than the chair that was in hers. Elsa moved to sit in front of the log with her back against it in front of the fire. She huddled into herself and stared into the crackling flames, allowing her consciousness to be swallowed by their intricate dance. So lost in thought was she that the brunette was able to enter the tent right in front of her, a wooden bowl full of a steaming broth in her hands. Honeymaren simply observed the wintery spirit for a long moment, taking the opportunity to read the queen's unguarded face.

Honeymaren had been mulling over her theories as she fetched and warmed the broth she held in her hands. It was quite clear to the observant woman that Elsa was an enigma locked away behind many walls. Every playful or affectionate touch she gave the ambiguous woman gave her more clues she needed to break those walls down so she could get to know the true beauty inside. Despite her calm, regal facade, the Northuldran could immediately sense the true despair and utter destruction that had wreaked itself upon the reserved queen. It was almost as if she had been completely shattered and then reassembled correctly, but hastily. She was sure that if she pushed Elsa too far, the pieces would come crashing down again. Her eyes turned sad as she stared at the achingly beautiful woman entranced by the fire. Honeymaren's only hope was that when she finally, inevitably shattered, Elsa would allow her close enough to restore her to the happiness and confidence she deserved.

Finally, Elsa's addled brain sensed more than saw the other presence in the tent and blue eyes flicked up to meet the Northuldran's. The blonde tried at a small smile, but only partially succeeded. Honeymaren gazed in caring concern at the queen before speaking quietly. "When was the last time you ate something, Elsa? Or even slept, for that matter?" Elsa simply shrugged, looking back at the fire as Honeymaren came to sit on the log next to where the despondent queen was curled up on the ground. "I'm not hungry," she murmured quietly.

Honeymaren placed a warm hand on Elsa's knee, encouraging the woman to look up at her. "Your mind may not be hungry, but your body is. I'm fairly certain the last time you ate was the night you first came here. That means you've been going on 3 days since you ate anything. Probably longer without sleeping." The brunette moved her hand from the queen's knee to gently grasp one of the Elsa's hands. She tugged lightly to uncurl it from its defensive position around the spirit's waist and placed the warm bowl of broth in it, helping to keep it steady until Elsa's other hand followed to cup it herself.

Elsa stared at her reflection in the bowl blankly and Honeymaren gave a small, sad sigh. She gently brushed white gold locks behind the queen's ear, lightly running her tan fingers through their silky tresses. "Try for me, please?" she asked gently. After a moment, Elsa obediently lifted the bowl to her lips to take a small sip. She closed her eyes as the warmth travelled down her throat and blossomed in her chest. The broth had a full, meaty taste but was still light and flavorful. It was delicious and Elsa savored both the taste and the warmth, as well as the company that delivered it.

Honeymaren smiled when the blonde took another small sip followed shortly by a longer, deeper drink. "Slowly, Elsa," she warned gently as she heard the tell-tale, greedy growl of a neglected stomach. The queen blushed prettily at the noise, peeking up at the brunette from the corner of her eye to gauge her reaction. The Northuldran only grinned at her and gestured for her to continue drinking. After a short moment, Honeymaren decided to press her luck in her winter spirit clue-gathering, curious to see Elsa's reaction to what she was about to do.

Without a word, she swung a leg over the log, scootching behind the blonde before swinging it back over. Elsa blinked and lowered the bowl, tilting her head back almost comically to try to follow the woman's movements behind her. Icy blue eyes closed in satisfaction as sure hands began to diligently run through silky blonde hair, gently working through wind tousled knots as she found them. Since she and Anna had reunited three years ago, Elsa had discovered that she absolutely _loved_ having her hair played with or touched in any way. The queen was often plagued with persistent headaches, most likely from the constant stress she was under, and nothing quite soothed the tense queen like the feel of fingers running through her hair or nails on her sensitive scalp. Honeymaren's instincts were, once again, eerily accurate when it came to her silent needs. Elsa gave her a small, grateful smile along with a whispered 'thank you', and worked on finishing the broth more slowly, despite her stomach's angry protests.

The two women sat in companionable silence for several long moments as Elsa finally polished off the broth with a satisfied sigh. Honeymaren smiled and reached over Elsa's shoulder to retrieve the empty wooden bowl, placing it behind her and out of the way to be dealt with later before resuming her ministrations. She began to quietly hum as she worked her fingers through white-gold tresses. Elsa didn't recognize the tune, but the Northuldran's voice was a sweet, soothing balm to her frazzled nerves. Elsa wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes, but she was roused from a near sleep with a small gasp when Honeymaren's hand on her shoulder gently caught her when she began to pitch forward.

The Northuldran chuckled softly at the drowsy blonde and stood, moving in front of her before reaching down to help her up. "Come, sweet spirit. It's time for bed. We will see about getting something more solid in you after you've slept." Elsa could only nod as the brunette practically lifted her from the floor for all the strength the spent woman had. The queen stumbled slightly when she tried to leave the _lavvo_, only for Honeymaren to slip an arm around her trim waist and guide her carefully toward the thick pile of furs Elsa had noticed when she first stepped inside. She looked at Honeymaren questioningly, who only smiled at the adorable expression of confusion on Elsa's tired, beautiful features. "You're going to stay with me for a couple of days until you settle in," she informed the queen. "Lie down," she instructed as she helped the exhausted woman lower herself to the furs.

Elsa knelt on the surprisingly thick and comfortable bedroll as Honeymaren arranged blankets and pillows against the back of the _lavvo_. "I don't want to impose on you and whoever else lives here with you," she said quietly, gesturing to the other bedroll. Honeymaren turned her head to regard Elsa questioningly before smiling after seeing where the assumption came from. "It's just me here, don't worry," she reassured her before turning to sit on the bedroll facing the fire, her back leaned up against the pile of pillows. "Ryder used to stay with me, but he's old enough now to be part of what we call the _siiddat_, which is the group of us who take care of the reindeer," she explained. Elsa was too tired to curb the small smile that tugged at her lips at the fact that Honeymaren slept alone, let alone analyze why that made her happy in the first place.

"Come," the brunette said, patting her lap to indicate the queen should lay her head there. Elsa blushed hotly and looked uncertainly between Honeymaren's admittedly inviting lap and her calm brown eyes - eyes that twinkled in mirth currently. "I promise I don't bite, spirit," she teased. "But you were halfway asleep in minutes from me playing with your hair. I'm pretty sure what you are actually craving isn't just sleep, but closeness." Honeymaren watched closely to gauge the reserved queen's reaction to the conclusion her experiments and observations had led her to. Elsa looked skeptical, but Honeymaren just chuckled. "I see this a lot as the _noaide_. Trust me," she said with a reassuring smile.

The queen tilted her head curiously at yet another new word. "_Noaide_?" she parroted. The observant woman smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come lie down and I will tell you, Your Majesty," she bargained. Elsa bit her lip, pondering uncertainly before deciding to obey the Northuldran's request, crawling over to the brunette and laying her head in her warm lap, much to Honeymaren's delight. She couldn't help the deep sigh of contentment that escaped her lips as Honeymaren draped a particularly heavy fur over her and the soothing scent of the woman completely enveloped her. Elsa's eyes instantly closed as she took one deep, relaxing breath after another, letting the magic that was Honeymaren wash over her troubled existence.

Honeymaren chuckled, toying idly with the hair at the blonde's temple. "That's better," she whispered gently. Elsa hummed in agreement, but lifted her head slightly to look up at the woman who was pampering her so. "We had a deal," she said with a weak smile. The brunette laughed lightly, nodding in agreement. "That we did, spirit, that we did." Elsa smiled more genuinely and laid her head back on the Northuldran's thigh, staring into the fire. Honeymaren took a moment to collect her thoughts, tan fingers never ceasing their path through rivers of white-gold.

"I am what my people call the _noaide_," she began. "The people of Arendelle might call me a shaman for our tribe, but my role, and the duties that accompany it, run much deeper than that." She looked down to admire the way the firelight flickered across tired, icy blue eyes for a moment before trailing her fingers in a featherlight touch down the blonde's face and across long lashes, bidding the queen to close her eyes. She smiled at the small sigh of contentment the touch drew from the queen and continued her soothing strokes through silky tresses, willing the exhausted blonde to rest. Honeymaren greatly enjoyed the affectionate freedom the normally very private queen was allowing her. She was even more thrilled that Elsa now seemed to be craving said affections, for two reasons. The first, and most important, being that she was correct in that the absence of physical contact had been a huge weight on the queen's soul that the _noaide_ was desperate the relieve her of. The second being that her constant desire to reach out and touch the enigmatic woman, to make a tangible connection was now something she no longer need fret about...for now. Honeymaren knew well how such desires were often quite difficult to quell entirely. She cleared her throat, shaking herself from such...distracting thoughts to answer her queen's request.

"A long, long time ago, before Arendelle came into existence, the Northuldra that roamed these fjords were the only people on this side of the mountains. Among these ancient Northuldrans was a beautiful woman named Noaide. Noaide was a great healer and leader among her people, as well as a devout follower of the spirits. Our legends tell us that one night, a great and terrible storm came from the Dark Sea, bringing a wave so immense and mighty that it would wipe out our ancestors and remove their very memory from the forests. Noaide pleaded with the spirits, begging them to spare her people and offered devout servitude from them as repayment for their mercy."

Honeymaren paused as she felt Elsa moving, looking down at the queen as she twisted around in her lap, situating herself to stare up at the Northuldran with crystalline eyes that were now more awake than they were moments ago. She smiled, brown eyes laughing as she brushed Elsa's bangs affectionately from her face. "You're supposed to be trying to sleep," she chided gently. "What happened? Did she survive?" Elsa asked, ignoring Honeymaren's comment. Honeymaren chuckled, adjusting her leg to make the queen more comfortable and fixing the fur blanketing her before continuing.

"The spirits accepted her bargain and spared our ancestors in exchange for mortal companionship. As a reward for her bravery, the spirits imbued Noaide with pieces of their essence so that she may better serve them and her people. These gifted attributes made her brave and wise in ways beyond simple logic. Noaide could now more clearly see pain caused by wounds that lay below the surface in the hearts and minds of her people - wounds that they themselves often didn't know existed. She was able to understand how they felt and sense the best way to help them through their darkest nights. She became her people's revered spiritual leader. She was the doctor for their bodies, the protector of their existence, and now the savior of their hearts and souls. Since then, every hundred years or so a _noaide_ is borne to the Northuldra.The _noaide's_ job is to care for the members of their tribe through troubled times, whatever that may entail."

Honeymaren looked back down at the blonde, surprised to find the queen staring up at her with a look she hadn't seen before. A flash of understanding sparked there, as though a question she had been pondering had answered itself, but there was something else, as well. Something deeper, something important and unique to the winter spirit. "That's a lot of responsibility for one person," Elsa finally said quietly. Doe brown eyes smiled down at the wintery spirit as the _noaide_, true to her calling, recognized the emotion she had seen.

Camaraderie. Kinship. _Connection_.

Honeymaren was beyond thrilled, sensing that the lonely woman finally felt that someone truly understood how it felt to be like her. Destined for what she had earlier described as being 'other', preordained into monumental responsibility.

Trapped.

"You, more than anyone in this camp understands what that's like," she confirmed before continuing lightheartedly. "But, there's never a dull day. From making sure bears don't wander into the camp to trying to get stubborn queens to sleep," she grinned playfully. "It's my job." Elsa didn't smile at the joke, however, instead staring past Honeymaren and into space, already lost in her own thoughts.

The brunette gently brushed her fingers across Elsa's cheek to get her attention. "Care to share your thoughts?" she asked gently. She wanted to unlock the secrets of the wintery spirit's quixotic mind, and was pretty damn proud of her progress thus far, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere further by pressuring her. Elsa stared into her eyes, searching; for what, Honeymaren didn't know, but she let the blonde look all she wanted, hoping she would find what she was looking for. "How do you deal with it?" Honeymaren tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to clarify the queen's question. Elsa sighed and bit her lip, searching for the words. "I'm not sure. You just always seem so...sure of yourself. All the time. How are you sure of anything when so many people rely on you so heavily?"

Honeymaren nodded in understanding and closed her eyes in thought, giving Elsa's question the careful consideration it deserved. The topic was clearly important to her and she wanted to do what she could to put her at ease. "I suppose my answer would have to be...'hope'," she replied, opening her eyes to gauge the queen's reaction. Elsa's brow furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she admitted. The Northuldran smiled and lightly pressed her thumb against Elsa's cool forehead to begin rubbing the furrow in slow circles, smoothing away the tension there and willing the queen to close her eyes once more. "The way I see it," she continued lowly, "is that hope is what guides not only me, but everything and everyone. Worrying has never changed the outcome of a situation - only actions can do that. But, not all actions involve movement. Some of the most important actions we will ever take in our lives are the choices we make based on hope."

"Like what?" Elsa mumbled quietly, Honeymaren's gentle ministrations lulling her back to relaxation and ever closer to sleep. The _noaide_ lowered her voice to a soft, soothing timbre. "We do it all the time, sweet spirit. Every night we go to sleep with plans for the next day without the promise of waking. What a wonderful thought that is...that some of the best moments of our lives haven't even happened yet." Elsa opened her eyes, the empathic woman's wise words bringing a small sparkle of what looked remarkably like hope in their crystalline depths. "Our people have a saying. 'Fear can keep us up all night, but Faith makes a fine pillow.'" Elsa smiled gently at that. She surprised Honeymaren by turning inward and snuggling into the brunette. The _noaide_ smiled and went back to playing idly with the monarch's hair, her job complete for the night as, finally, the queen surrendered the the merciful arms of sleep. "I will help you keep your fears at bay, winter spirit," she promised quietly, caressing the unguarded, innocent features of the slumbering queen.

Now, more than ever, she was quite sure of her purpose in this life - and she was sleeping soundly against her. She was meant to be the _noaide_, to be here when the fifth spirit awakened. If Elsa was destined to be the bridge, then Honeymaren was destined to watch over her and keep her strong. She smiled happily at her faithful thought before leaning back against the pillows and closing her eyes, her contented smile following her to into her dreams.


	4. Dive Down Deep Into Her Sound

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Four - Dive Down Deep Into Her Sound_

Elsa awoke only once to nature's call around dinner time and Honeymaren took the opportunity to prepare another bowl of broth for the queen, thinking it best to give her more time before she tried to eat anything solid. The exhausted winter spirit had immediately laid back down after happily finishing it while Honeymaren washed their empty bowls and refreshed the fire. By the time she had turned back around, Elsa had already drifted easily back to dreamland. The Northuldran watched the queen sleep for a few moments, an adoring smile on her lips before she laid down next to her and settled in for the night. She had spent nearly the entire day in the _lavvo_ with Elsa as she slept, adamant that the woman would not wake up alone.

Honeymaren had woken with the sun the next morning and was surprised to find that Elsa had yet to stir. She had been sleeping for almost twenty-four hours now, so she assumed she was correct that Elsa had, indeed, not slept at all - most likely since she had arrived at the forest. She delicately moved around the slumbering spirit to tend to the fire, then froze when the queen groaned slightly. The Northuldran turned to see that the blonde's brow was furrowed, her face pushed into the pillow as though she was cringing away from something. Clearly, the queen was slipping into a nightmare and Honeymaren was not about to let that happen. Though she was loathe to interrupt her rest, the _noaide_ would not let Elsa's subconscious mind attack her while she was there to help.

Honeymaren placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Elsa," she called to her softly. The spirit stirred but didn't wake, instead grasping fistfuls of the fur she laid upon, her brow furrowing even deeper. "Elsa," she said more firmly, giving the queen's shoulder a light shake. Icy blue eyes opened with a gasp, her head jerking up from the pillow and looking around wildly for a moment. A warm feeling bloomed in the brunette's chest when she saw Elsa immediately calm the moment crystalline eyes found hers and Honeymaren grinned at her. The queen blushed slightly, a small, bashful grin lighting her sleepy features. "Good morning," she murmured, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes and rubbing the sleep away.

Honeymaren smiled widely at Elsa, finding her waking antics absolutely adorable. When the queen caught the Northuldran grinning at her, she laughed good-naturedly and buried her face into the pillow, groaning. "Don't make fun of me, I just woke up," she whined, pulling the fur up closer around her. Honeymaren laughed openly at the tired woman. "I wouldn't dream of it, spirit," she teased. Elsa chuckled and slowly sat up, attempting to smooth down her hair. "I must look a mess," she mumbled as she ran her fingers through her sleep tousled tresses. "I respectfully disagree with you, Your Majesty," the _noaide_ said warmly. Elsa looked up to meet the brunette's eyes, seeing a look there she couldn't quite place that made her blush.

The spirit cleared her throat, glancing away shyly before noticing the light streaming in from the opening of the _lavvo_. "Thank you for waking me," she said genuinely. "I would have felt guilty if I slept through the morning." Honeymaren smiled, taking the opportunity to stretch as she spoke. "Well, I was going to offer for you to join me today to see a bit about how we live-" she began, but was interrupted when Elsa nodded eagerly and moved to stand, causing the _noaide_ to raise her hand, making the blonde pause. "But," she continued seriously, "you have been sleeping for nearly an entire day, save for when you woke to eat. That means you are going to be a little weak. I will take you, but you must promise to tell me if you are struggling. Can I trust you to be honest with me?"

Elsa smiled at Honeymaren's concern. She had to commend the Northuldran on her clever wordplay; the pointed question reminded Elsa that, should she tell the woman she felt fine to prevent the _noaide_ from worrying, the brunette would find it a breach of trust between the women. A breach, the spirit assumed, that would not be forgiven lightly. "I feel much better, thanks to you, Honeymaren," she replied. "I'm more than ready to be a part of this place, but I promise I will let you know if I need help." Honeymaren smiled at her eagerness and nodded. "Alright, then. Let me take you to my favorite spot to get cleaned up."

Honeymaren grabbed two large pelts and two bars of what looked like soap attached to woven pieces of rope and stepped out of the _lavvo_, holding it open for the queen. Elsa smiled and followed the Northuldran into the clearing. When they walked past the main fire and started to head into the woods, the wintery spirit raised an eyebrow. "Um...where are we going, exactly?" Honeymaren smiled at the queen over her shoulder. "A place to clean up," she answered simply, purposely not answering her real question. "Don't you need to warm water, first?" Elsa questioned. "I mean, _I_ personally don't mind the cold, but any water you find out here would be freezing for you, wouldn't it?"

Honeymaren grinned and turned around to face the wintery spirit, walking backwards. "You _really_ don't like being kept in the dark, do you, Snowflake?"Elsa blushed at the nickname, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly and turning her nose up at the smug woman. "I do not." The Northuldran laughed and turned back around, walking up to a massive rock. "Don't worry, Your Majesty," she teased. "We're here," she said before disappearing behind it. Elsa blinked and jogged to catch up to the brunette, gasping as she emerged on the other side of the rock.

Down a slight hill was a large valley littered by columns of steam rising from variously sized pools of water. Scattered amongst them were dozens of large, smooth boulders. "Hot springs," Elsa whispered to herself. "It's a valley of hot springs." Her whole body nearly shivered at the thought of a hot soak. The sound of chuckling next to her made her turn her head, finding Honeymaren leaned up against the rock that hid the treasure from view. The tan woman was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with herself and Elsa's reaction. She held her arm out in front of her in invitation. "Spirits first," she teased.

Elsa grinned and jogged down the hill, Honeymaren following her at a more sedate pace. She was happy to watch the queen excitedly walk amongst the different springs, occasionally laying her hand against a warm boulder and closing her eyes blissfully. "Psst," she called the queen's attention to her, jerking her head to the left to indicate the blonde should follow. Honeymaren led her to a particularly large spring, laying one pelt on a boulder nearby. "I'll be over that way," she said with a smile, pointing to a large boulder several yards away. "Come and get me when you're all done, alright?" She held up one of the ropes with a bar of soap attached to it and offered it to Elsa, who took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Honeymaren smiled and nodded, turning to walk away. "Honeymaren," the wintery spirit called after a split second hesitation. The brunette turned around to glance at the queen questioningly. "I mean it...thank you," she repeated. "Not just for this," she said, gesturing about the valley. "But for everything. For last night, for helping me when I was beyond help, for...for everything. Thank you, Maren." The Northuldran smiled warmly at Elsa's heartfelt gratitude and the nickname. "You're most welcome, Elsa. I care very much about your happiness." Elsa's smile fell a bit at that response. "Because I'm the fifth spirit," she said more than asked. Honeymaren smiled, reaching out to gently lift the queen's chin. "No, Snowflake," she reassured her. "Because you are an amazing, talented, kind, and worthwhile person that deserves to be happy more than anyone I've ever met." Elsa smiled, lowering her gaze shyly for a moment before looking earnestly into warm, brown eyes. "Thank you," she said again.

Honeymaren smiled at Elsa one last time before turning around and giving the blonde some privacy. "Enjoy your soak, Your Majesty," she called over her shoulder. The queen smiled to herself, watching the Northuldran walk away to her own private relaxation. Once she was out of sight, Elsa turned back to the inviting water and grinned in anticipation. She slowly waved a pale hand down her body, her icy outfit dissipating as she did and dipped her toes in the warm water to test the temperature. Slowly, the winter spirit waded into the hot spring, moaning in pleasure as she sank down onto a natural ledge that left the water as high as her chin. It was _perfect_, she thought as she closed her eyes and let the hot water melt away the tension in her muscles.

For the first time in longer than she cared to admit, Elsa's thoughts drifted to truly random, unstressed pondering as she began to wash herself. She wondered if Nokk had the potential to suddenly appear in one of these hot springs, or if the earth giants preferred the hot or the cold, or if Bruni even liked water. Shouldn't Bruni and Nokk be mortal enemies, being fire and water? He seemed to adore _her_ just fine. Who would win should a catastrophic battle take place between the two? Elsa giggled at the image of a feisty Bruni spitting a poorly aimed fireball at an unimpressed Nokk.

Thinking about the other spirits reminded Elsa about the story Honeymaren had told her about the origins of the Northuldra and the woman called Noaide. Honeymaren had said that a _noaide_ was a healer, a protector, and a leader. She wondered to what capacity the woman was a leader of the Northuldra. Elsa had been given the impression that Yelana was the leader, but couldn't recall a time when the older woman hadn't deferred to the _noaide's_ judgement. Even on the day they had met, it was Honeymaren that had addressed the party, demanding Anna lower her icy weapon. The story about the _noaide_ being imbued with special gifts from the spirits that gave him or her an innate ability for connection and healing certainly helped to explain why Honeymaren could always seem to anticipate what the blonde needed, even when she herself had no idea.

Elsa dunked her head in the spring and began washing her hair, painstakingly cleansing the tresses that pooled around her; she wanted her hair to be as soft and silky as possible should Honeymaren decide to run her fingers through it again. Her own fingers froze mid-stroke and her icy eyes went wide. Where had _that_ thought come from? Though her face was already red from the heat of the spring, she was sure she now more closely resembled a tomato than a winter spirit. Elsa shook her head furiously, rinsing the soap from her hair and stood, wading back to land - this hot spring was relaxing her a little _too_ much. She dried herself roughly with the pelt Honeymaren had left and quickly waved her hand, replacing her icy outfit. The antsy queen flung the pelt she had used to dry herself over her shoulder and made her way over to where she had last seen Honeymaren.

She squeezed the excess water from her hair as she walked, muttering to herself_. _"We're just friends. She's just trying to make me feel welcome and I'm just missing Anna. That's _it_. I'm _not_ attracted to her, I'm just...I'm just confused from all that's happened." Elsa heard a splash and paused, coming to a stop next to the large boulder she had seen the Northuldran disappear around. The winter spirit looked around for the source of the sound. She didn't see anything, including Honeymaren. Just as she was about to call out for her, a large splashing sound came from the spring several yards in front of the boulder she was next to. She turned around just in time to see Honeymaren's head break the surface of a much deeper pool, gasping for breath. She immediately swam for the shore, dragging a thick bundle of long, deep green grasses along with her. Just as Elsa instinctually began to move to help, the dark-haired woman found the bank of the massive spring and stood up in the thigh deep water.

Elsa froze where she stood, her heart leaping into her throat as her face burst into flame. Water flowing from dark tresses ran in rivulets down the Northuldran's beautiful, sculpted curves. Dew drops made perfectly smooth, tan skin sparkle in the sunlight, collecting in tiny dimples at the elegant curve at the base of the brunette's spine. Honeymaren turned slightly, giving the queen a clear, unobstructed view of the _noaide's_ nudeprofile and the blonde squeaked, ducking behind the boulder she was next to just as the woman turned her head in her direction. Elsa put her hands on her burning face, her breathing heavy and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, get _ahold_ of yourself Elsa!_" _the queen whispered to herself in a panic. She closed her eyes tightly, but the image of the gorgeous, nude Northuldran was forever burned into her mind. The queen leaned heavily against the boulder and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to quiet her breathing. Elsa leaned her head back against the boulder and took a deep, steadying breath. "Well," she muttered to herself under her breath. "So much for not being attracted to her..."

"Are you okay, Elsa?"

The blonde yelped and jumped away from the boulder in surprise, whipping around to find a fully clothed Honeymaren watching her with an amused smirk, a large bundle of wet grass laying on the ground next to her. The Northuldran's hair hung in a wet curtain over her shoulder as she mirthfully eyed the twitchy queen, a knowing smile making her eyes sparkle mischievously.

_'Oh by the Gods, she saw me,' _Elsa thought in horror.

She tried to speak, but when only a strangled squeak came out she immediately cleared her throat and spoke again. "Uh, er, yes. Sorry, you just...caught me off guard. What's with the grass?" Elsa asked far too eagerly in a blatant attempt to change the subject. Honeymaren bit her lip to try to stifle the grin on her pretty features, though she succeeded more in drawing the blonde's gaze to their fullness than in curbing the expression. "It's a treat for the reindeer," she explained. "It only grows in a few of these hot springs so I try to bring a bunch back with me anytime I come here."

Honeymaren stepped closer to the wound up spirit, stopping directly in front of her and smiling coyly. "So...did you enjoy yourself, Elsa?" she asked. Something about the way the brunette said her name sent a delicious shiver up the queen's spine while making her throat go impossibly dry. Elsa swallowed thickly, trying to make her voice work. "W-what?" Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow. "The hot springs. Did it feel good?" The wintery spirit blinked owlishly at her for a moment before understanding dawned in her slightly glazed eyes. "Yes!" Elsa answered a little too loudly, her voice cracking a bit. She cleared her throat again and made another attempt. "Yes, thank you," she said more normally. "It was beautiful-WONDERFUL! It-it was _wonderful_," she corrected.

The winter spirit was ready to run back to Ahtohallan and never show her face again, considering it was redder than her sister's hair. Honeymaren giggled quietly, retrieving her grassy bundle before walking back the direction they had come. "Good," she said with a smile. As she passed Elsa, she paused and spoke in a quieter, lower tone. "I'm glad you enjoyed the view out here, Elsa." The dark-haired woman winked playfully at her before continuing on the path, leaving the stunned queen in a flustered mess behind her. "Come on, spirit, we've got chores to do!" Honeymaren called, throwing a flirtatious grin over her shoulder. Elsa could do nothing more than follow the far too observant _noaide_, wondering the entire trip back to the encampment how high of a cliff she would need to throw herself off of to end her embarrassment.


	5. Settling In

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Five – Settling In_

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for Elsa as she threw herself into village life. After the hot spring fiasco, which Honeymaren had the good sense not to tease the sensitive queen about again, the tan woman had showed her around the settlement more. The encampment was centered around a large, open clearing that served as a common area. This is where meals were prepared and shared amongst the people, where elders gathered to tell tales of their ancestors, like the story of Noaide, to the young. For the first time, Elsa was able to take part in the evening communal meal, afterwards regaling the tribe with the more detailed version of Olaf's abridged synopsis.

Elsa had left out the detail of her freezing the entirety of the land, however. She later told Honeymaren, who pondered the admission quite seriously. For the next day or two, the brunette wasn't quite herself around Elsa, to the point the queen feared she may have caused a great rift. Eventually, Honeymaren appeared to have decided not to hold it against her and things went back to normal. She felt guilty omitting this truth from the rest of the Northuldra, but she had her reasons. Elsa had very recently had a pretty serious breakdown and wasn't sure who may have witnessed her in that state - or if that particular storm had ebbed, if she was honest with herself. She felt it best that no one knew a simple panic attack had led her to effortlessly freeze an entire land by accident just a few short years ago should someone have heard or seen the woman sobbing. At least, not until they had gotten a chance to get to know her, first.

The queen spent the next few days learning various chores of the village, from weaving a strong twine to the best types of firewood for what type of fire, even how to repair the _lavvos_. One of the older Northuldran men had offered to show her how to properly skin and clean an animal, holding up a live, struggling rabbit by its ears. Honeymaren had thankfully come just in time to save her from the lesson that she knew was necessary, but wasn't quite ready for. The spirit remembered with a small grin how the _noaide_ had brought her a bowl filled with various nuts, berries, and wonderfully roasted vegetables to share between them that night_,_ rather than the rabbit stew that the rest of the villagers eagerly ate.

Elsa had slowly begun to open up to Honeymaren, both women tentatively feeling the other out. It was effortless to feel at ease around the charismatic woman, but the queen's natural shroud of mystery and privacy was not so easily discarded. To her credit, the _noaide_ was as patient as a glacier; she would happily wait forever for the blonde to divulge her secrets if she had to, content to open the gates of the reserved woman's heart one inch at a time. Elsa appreciated everything that made Honeymaren who she was; she wasn't sure she would have been able to survive in any sense of the word had the Northuldran not been so naturally attentive and protective of the queen.

"So, are you excited, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked, pulling the queen from her thoughts. Elsa blinked and looked up at the Northuldran. The tan woman was currently crouched down near the base of a tree, carefully picking the mushrooms she found growing there. She looked up from her task to gaze at the blonde questioningly when she didn't receive an answer right away. "You're going to go visit Anna in Arendelle today, right?" Elsa smiled brightly and nodded, resuming her own hunt for mushrooms a few yards away, feeling slightly guilty about her half-empty basket. "I can't wait to see her, I've missed her so terribly," she affirmed, kneeling next to a small stockpile of her prey she spied growing next to a fallen log.

Honeymaren smiled warmly, loving the way the queen's exquisite eyes lit up with happiness as she talked about seeing her sister. "If I may ask, how long are you planning on staying?" she asked casually, rising from her crouch and searching for a new place to harvest. Elsa gave a small, non-committal shrug as she answered. "Most likely only a couple of days. I don't want to monopolize too much of her time, she's got so much more to do now." Honeymaren chuckled, picking her way through the trees and closer to the shoreline. "I haven't had the pleasure of getting to know Anna very well, but I'm fairly certain she will feel quite differently about what is "monopolizing" her time," she quipped.

Elsa laughed lightly, lifting her head to look at the brunette. "You're not wrong, _noaide_," she agreed with a smile. Honeymaren grinned and leaned against a tree near the water, her basket full of the fruits of her labors and lain at her feet. Her grin faded into a small, content smile as she stared down the length of the fjord in the direction of Arendelle. Elsa paused what she was doing to admire the brunette for a moment, silhouetted against the late light of the afternoon. The woman really was stunning, Elsa couldn't help but remind herself for what felt like the thousandth time.

The Northuldran was a bundle of contradictions that made her so exotic to the queen. Honeymaren had a small and feminine frame, but her size belied the clear strength of her heart and her passion. Her fingers were long and thin, her wrists small and delicate looking, yet the queen had seen them hold fast to the reigns of a panicking reindeer, unyielding in their determination and skillfully whittle pieces of rough wood into the most beautiful works of art. The thought Elsa sheepishly found herself dwelling on the most was that even the thick, pelted fabric of her clothes couldn't entirely hide the woman's ample curves from the queen's keen eyes. The memory of Honeymaren's nude form in the hot spring caused an intense heat to spread through the spirit's face and belly and the queen shook her head quickly, immediately going back to her task.

"It's going to feel strange, being alone again," Honeymaren admitted after a quiet moment, not taking her eyes from the landscape. "I'm going to miss you." Elsa smiled sweetly at the Northuldran, the confession making her heart flutter a bit. She stood from her now fully harvested spot, brushing the dirt from her legs and hands before picking up her small basket and joining Honeymaren near the water. "You could come with me, you know," she offered, handing the basket to her. Honeymaren smiled gratefully and took the offering from the queen, shaking her head. "Maybe one day I will, but you two should really spend some quality time together, not play hostess to me," she insisted. She bumped Elsa playfully with her hip as she pushed away from the tree. "You'd better get going, Snowflake. The day is ending," she pointed out.

Elsa smiled and nodded in agreement, closing her eyes for a moment and reaching within her for her connection with the water spirit. The briefest of moments later, Nokk's ethereal whinny echoed across the water, followed shortly by the mighty beast himself. Nokk trotted up onto the rocky shore and nuzzled his mistress lovingly before turning to regard the other woman. The _noaide_ bowed her head low in reverence to the spirit, lowering her gaze respectfully. Nokk inclined his head slightly in turn, pleased by the tribal woman's perfect manners before the powerful stallion knelt low to the ground to allow his mistress easier access to his back. Honeymaren immediately reached out and offered her hand to Elsa, which the queen took with a grateful smile and gracefully mounted her watery steed. The Northuldran couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips upon realizing that the nimble queen had needed no help, but eagerly accepted her hand anyway.

"Have a wonderful visit, Elsa. Be safe and know you will be missed. Give Anna and Olaf a warm hug from me," she said sweetly before stepping back, giving Nokk room as he rose to his full height, tossing his watery mane about. He was eager to run free along the fjords with his adored mistress once more. Elsa flashed Honeymaren a dazzling smile, placing her hands on Nokk's withers as he danced on the water's edge. "I will, I promise! I'll see you in a couple of days, Maren!" Elsa said happily, no longer able to contain the excitement of seeing her beloved sister. "Come, Nokk - let us race the sun herself!"

Nokk whinnied excitedly in reply, and leapt the several feet of the rocky shoreline to the water, sprinting in the direction of Arendelle as Elsa waved goodbye to Honeymaren on the shore. The Northuldran sighed, falling back against the tree as she watched the magical pair slowly fade from view with the last light of the day. It was undeniable to the _noaide_ now that she was growing quite attached to the blonde queen. They had spent only a week together, yet there was very little the Northuldran found she wouldn't do for the woman for reasons far beyond her status as a spirit. No, it was Elsa she was falling quickly and surely in love with. The enigmatic woman triggered her deeply protective instincts in a way she hadn't felt before. There was nowhere in this realm the blonde could go that she wouldn't willingly follow. The question Honeymaren had to answer now was if Elsa would want her to. With a sigh, the Northuldran began the trek back to camp with both baskets of mushrooms to mull over her feelings for the absent queen and, hopefully, come up with a way to eventually tell the beautiful spirit how she felt.


	6. Good and Solid Ground

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Six - Good and Solid Ground_

Elsa felt giddy as Arendelle came into view along the fjord, shining in all her beautiful majesty. Nokk whinnied cheerfully, his ethereal call echoing across the harbor and announcing his mistress's arrival. By the time the pair of spirits had arrived at the docks, a crowd of Arendelle's citizens had gathered, eager to welcome their magical queen home. Nokk made a mighty leap from the water to the dock, eliciting awed gasps and noises of excitement from the Arendellians. His mistress laid her hand lovingly against his broad neck, a blue aura pulsing from her as his watery form was slowly replaced with ice and frost. Both spirits sparkled dazzlingly in the bright sun as they trotted down the dock to the applause and cheers of the people. A cry of "Long live Queen Elsa!" rang out amongst the crowd and was quickly parroted, much to Elsa's confusion. She smiled anyway, waving at her people as her and Nokk trotted by. They probably just needed time to break the habit of the title she once held.

The crowd that followed them through the open gates to Arendelle proper grew larger and larger by the minute as word spread that Elsa had returned and was astride her magnificent elemental steed. Most had caught only a faraway glimpse of him when the pair of spirits had saved Arendelle from a watery grave and were eager to see the majesty of the mythical being up close. As Elsa and Nokk came into the courtyard, the doors to the front entrance of the great hall opened wide, revealing a beaming Anna. Elsa felt her heart soar with pride and love as she drank in the sight of her beloved baby sister in all her regal glory, laughing as it all came undone when the new queen leapt the few steps from the door to the courtyard, making a mad dash to her.

Happy tears filled Elsa's eyes as her sister drew near, bidding Nokk to kneel. She swiftly dismounted him and held out her arms, just in time to catch the excited redhead in her arms and pull her close, hugging her with all of her might. A mighty cheer sounded from the citizens of Arendelle as the royal siblings reunited. Elsa heard a unique, high pitched giggle just before she felt a solid form crash into her legs, laughing as she looked down at Olaf. "I missed you too, little guy," she said lovingly, kneeling to give him a warm hug. Kristoff and Sven came jogging close behind, though with slightly more decorum than either the redheaded monarch or her snowy little charge. Elsa laughed as the mountain man enveloped both his fiancé and his soon-to-be sister in law in a giant hug, spinning them around once as the siblings laughed. When he set them down, Elsa was sporting a rare grin, reaching out to scratch Sven behind the ear, using her other hand to itch under his chin as well when he leaned into her touch before waving to her people and their cheers. Their beloved magical queen had been returned to them and the kingdom felt whole again as it saw the sisters embrace once more.

"Long live Queen Elsa! Long live Queen Anna!"

A stray cheer from the crowd quickly built into a resounding chant. Elsa pulled back a bit from Anna, confusion plain in her icy eyes as she eyed the crowd, though she kept her well-practiced public smile on her face. "Anna," she asked under her breath. "Why are they-" Anna waved a hand dismissively, interrupting her sister. "Don't worry, Elsa, I'll explain in a bit. Come on, let's get inside!" Anna looped her arm through her sister's and waved back at their people lovingly as the family disappeared inside the castle. As the doors shut behind them, Elsa grasped Anna's hands, looking her beloved sister up and down in admiration before meeting teal eyes, her own swimming with pride. She reached one hand out, gently lifting her baby sister's chin. "This suits you, Anna. You were born to be queen and I couldn't be more proud of you," she said lovingly.

Anna beamed at the high praise from the sister she had looked up to all her life. "Thanks, sis," she said quietly before embracing her again. "I missed you so much," she murmured as she squeezed Elsa tight. "Now," the redhead said with a quick breath to reset herself, pulling away from the embrace. "Tell me all about what you've been up to!" Elsa laughed at her bubbly sister, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Slow down, Anna, I'll be here for a couple of days. First, tell me what's going on? Why do the people still call me queen?" Elsa frowned briefly as a thought crossed her mind, reaching down to squeeze Anna's hands. "Have...have the people not accepted you in your position? They seemed fine in the courtyard..." she mused to herself more than to Anna as her mind began to whirl with possibilities, looking from her to Kristoff and back again as her mind searched for clues.

Anna smiled and squeezed Elsa's hands back in reassurance. "No, Elsa, our people have been wonderful, they _are_ wonderful. But..." she trailed off, her gaze drifting to the side a bit. Elsa dipped her head to get Anna to look at her again. "But?" she prodded. "But so are you," came Kristoff's deep voice as he stepped forward to put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. "The people accepted Anna with open, loving arms, but they are not quite ready to give up on you yet. For now, Arendelle's people consider themselves citizens of a true family monarchy." Elsa blinked at the mountain man before looking back at her sister, who gave a small smile and shrugged sheepishly. Elsa shook her head, and gave a small groan. "Anna," she began warningly, but the redhead grasped her sister's shoulders before she could launch into a lecture of propriety and chain of command. "_Please_ don't worry about it, Elsa. Everything is fine, I swear to you on my life. You took an oath to do what's best for Arendelle when you were crowned, and so did I. Let's just...give the people a chance to decide for _themselves_ what they think is best for _their_ country...okay?" she asked.

"I think Arendelle likes having two queens. It's double the fun! Who wouldn't want two amazing things?" came a cheery voice from hip-height, followed by a gasp. "Like, what if we had two noses? We have two arms and two eyes and two feet. Just think of all the flowers you could smell!" Olaf finished with a giggle before bouncing away down the hall toward the library where the family usually spent its time. Elsa sighed and ran her fingers through her loose, blonde hair before looking at her sister with a small, defeated smile. "Fine," she grumbled good naturedly - it was hard to stay too serious with the cheery snowman near. "Who am I to argue with a queen?" Anna grinned and hooked her arm through Elsa's again, leading her to the library. Kristoff gave a small sigh of relief, before looking at Sven. "That wasn't so bad," he said with a little grin. Sven gave him a skeptical look and a small grunt before following the two sisters and the bouncing snowman down the hall.

Hours later, both sisters made their way to the throne room to discuss the state of the kingdom with their trusted council. Much to Elsa's relief, everything had been going quite smoothly under her beloved sister. An hour into the meeting, the council was ready to adjourn, the two sisters standing to leave when one of the more senior members cleared his throat to draw the attention of the room. "Your Majesties, before we adjourn it might be prudent to discuss how you will rule Arendelle together. A system of checks and balances, if you will. While Queen Elsa resides in the forest, I assume we will naturally defer to Queen Anna for most affairs, but what if-"

Elsa held up her hand to gently interrupt the elderly man, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Lord Hermann, I fear I have misunderstood. Are you under the assumption that Anna and I will rule Arendelle...together? With two Queens?" Elsa parroted skeptically before narrowing her eyes at her sister. "Anna, you said this was just an adjustment period." Anna winced a bit at having been outed and sighed, turning to face her sister. Though she had hoped to slowly bring her quite traditional sister around to the not-so-traditional idea, there was no point in hiding it now. "So, when I said adjustment period I may have been trying to buy myself some time to ease you into the idea," she admitted in bashful guilt. Elsa gave a short, disbelieving laugh, holding her hands up in a pausing motion. "Anna, you can't be serious. Arendelle can't have two queens! Lord Hermann is right, we would have to devise nearly an entire new system of government for checks and balances between us, not to mention not only is it not normal, but it's never been done before!"

"Yeah, hi," Anna retorted in a somewhat sarcastic tone, her frustration rising at Elsa's immediate dismissal. "A queen has never been discovered to have magical powers that froze and thawed a kingdom within the span of a couple days, let alone basically ascended to goddess status upon discovery of her rule over the spirits of the elements before, either. Yet, here we are. Our kingdom, our _people_ are not concerned about 'normal'," she finished with a smug smile. Elsa's heart constricted painfully for a moment at the mention of her magical slip, the memories of the chain of events that followed rushing unbidden to the forefront of her mind. Perfectly white teeth nibbled anxiously at her lower lip, her gaze dropping thoughtfully to the floor. While she would not have put it quite so bluntly, her feisty sister had a valid point. Elsa had startled awake in the middle of the night more times than she cared to count, plagued by nightmares of what most people would do to a person suspected of sorcery, let alone a proven magic that created the chaos she had. Though increasingly infrequent, she was loathe to admit she had yet to completely banish those dark dreams. She was convinced that, had she been the ruler of a people any less loving or loyal than hers, she would have been murdered on the spot - something Hans had tried to condemn her to - in an effort to end the unnatural winter she had created. The blonde wrapped her arms around herself anxiously at the flow of memories.

Guiltily sensing her sister's dark thought spiral, Anna tried to call her gently back to reality. "Elsa?" The wintery spirit didn't respond, white brows furrowing further in distress. "Elsa, you said the spirits told you we were a bridge...right?" Anna asked in a quiet, but firm voice. Her tone, devoid of the previous teasing lilt, caused Elsa to look back at her sister. Teal eyes stared confidently into questioning blue. "A bridge is not just two parts, two lands, two peoples meeting in the middle," she continued insistently. "A bridge is one structure solid and powerful enough to create a reliable connection. We don't need to be separated to bring the people together - that defies the very meaning of our purpose. We are supposed to stand _together_, as one. In everything. That is what you promised us, Elsa. You promised our people. You promised ME. Neither Arendelle or I want you to break that promise."

Elsa stared at her sister in awe for a moment, once again shown in full force just how much Anna had grown into herself. When had her headstrong, irrational, energy ball of a baby sister become so wise and empowering? Not for the first time, the blonde took in all the small changes that seemed to have occurred overnight in her mind's eye. Shoulders that were once hunched, formerly uncertain in their own skin now squared confidently, ready to stand against the world. Round, baby face features slimmed into sharper, more angular lines of a beautiful young woman sure of in her place in life. Laughing teal eyes that once broke Elsa's heart, so accustomed to searching and scanning the room for any sign of companionship and validation as they were - these same eyes now stared confidently back at her, full of the same love and laughter as before, but now brimming with the newfound realization that she had great potential and even greater worth in this world.

Elsa glanced around the council room after a long moment of reflection, taking in the expressions of its members. Most of these men had served her father before her and had helped groom her for the Crown currently in question. While her reign obviously began with a magical stumble, she knew beyond a doubt she had more than earned their confidence in her ability to rule Arendelle as well as the respect to be honest and open with her when the need arose. As she scanned the aged, wizened faces of the council her heartbeat quickened - there was no uncertainty or hesitation to be found about this new possible arrangement. Her searching eyes settled on the kind face of a man whose opinion she found she trusted the most to give her an honest response, biased though she knew he was. The man was, for all intents and purposes, a father figure to her. His trusted presence had been a boon to the shy, nervous queen during her reign.

"Kai." Her implied question hung heavy in the air as she bid him to speak.

"It's true, Your Majesty," the older gentleman stated gently from his standing position near the thrones. "The people were thrilled to welcome Queen Anna into her new role. They are not, however, prepared or willing for you to leave yours." Elsa nodded to him thoughtfully, thanking him for his honesty. The loyal servant had more to say, however. "Your Majesty, if I may...?" At her consenting nod, Kai took a deep breath before striding toward the torn woman, speaking in a softer, more private tone.

"Your Majesty, since the...unfortunate events of your coronation, it has been clear to the kingdom that, while you were Queen in name, our kingdom has since already _had_ two monarchs. The people of Arendelle have always seen both you and your sister as a single ruling pair, working together for their betterment, just as they did your parents before you, may they rest in peace. Through your reign, you and your sister have always brought out the best in each other and prevented the other from making hasty decisions. The people believe that, while each of you is more than capable of ruling on your own, any future Arendelle could hope for would be lacking. A kingdom that retained its heart, but somehow lost its soul." Elsa shook her head absently as she processed what Kai was telling her. "Anna is more than capable of being everything Arendelle needs and more," she retorted. "She has always been the heart AND soul behind everything I was."

"This isn't about what we _can_ do, Elsa. It's about what we _should_ do," Anna chimed in, reaching out to gather her sister's hands in hers and turning her to face her and what she had to say head on. "This is about what Arendelle deserves. What _we_ deserve. Can you honestly say you are happy being so far apart? Because I most definitely can't."

Elsa lowered her gaze, opting for silence over admittance. Anna knew well enough that no answer from the enigmatic blonde was a definitive answer on its own and pressed her point. "That's what I thought," she said quietly. Anna squeezed her sister's hands gently, dipping her head to catch Elsa's eyes. "Have we not yet had enough separation to last us a lifetime? Don't you _want_ to be together as a family again? Don't you miss being close to me?"

Twin chips of ice shot up from their staring match with the floor to meet Anna's gaze earnestly, a determined spark behind them at the insinuation in the redhead's questions. "Of course I miss it, Anna. But we can't every time have everything tied off with a perfect bow and a happy ending," she tried to reason.

Anna's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm well aware of what it's like to not have a happy ending, Elsa," she stated in a voice a bit firmer than she intended, making Elsa wince inwardly. "But let me ask you something. Can you name me a time when you made a hard decision because it was what _you_ wanted, not because you felt you had to? That wasn't to benefit someone else?"

Anna's near accusation was again met with silence, though the former queen had the dignity to hold her gaze this time. This was not the first time since they reconnected that Anna had hinted at this habit. She knew the fired up redhead was right and she wouldn't insult her with an attempt to deny it. To Anna's credit, she did not press the subject, unwilling to rub salt in an age-old wound. Throughout her many attempts to teach Elsa that a little selfishness was good every now and again, she subtly reminded her that their lives could have turned out so differently had Elsa not so often chosen duty over her own health and happiness.

"Look," Anna started gently. "I'm not asking you to give up the life you want to build in the forest. I'm just...asking you to _not_ give up the life we've finally been able to build here - together. This isn't a decision that ought to be made lightly or need be made swiftly. Of course you know what I want, but I am serious in that I truly want you to choose what _you_ want over what others want." The redhead paused then to take a slow, calming breath, clearly wishing to bite off her next words. "That...that includes me, Elsa," she said quietly. Elsa's body tensed at the statement. As she opened her mouth to vehemently disagree, Anna rushed to speak over her. "Elsa, I know you love me. I know all you want in the world is for me to be happy. But please understand, I have the same wish for you and I want it just as badly. I just...don't see why we can't find a way to _both_ be happy at the same time," she finished in a small, defeated voice.

The winter spirit squeezed her younger sister's hands. She wanted desperately to comfort the woman who now more closely resembled her insecure baby sister of yesteryear. The resigned look on her sweet face sent a sharp pang straight through her heart. She was hurting the most precious person in her world...again. Elsa took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm not saying yes. But...I will not say no. I will genuinely think about it. Is that acceptable for now?" Elsa asked, her eyes going back and forth from her sister to the council. Anna nodded, smiling a bit when Elsa reached forward to wrap her in a warm hug, pulling her close. "I love you, Anna. I promise I will think about it." Anna sighed and nodded, pulling back with a smile. "I know," she replied. "I trust you."

The family spent the next couple of days of Elsa's visit in relative normalcy, visiting about the town with the citizens of Arendelle, all of whom were thrilled to have Elsa back in the kingdom, even for just the short period of time. They were comforted by her presence and Elsa reassured them she would always be a part of them - Arendelle was in her blood and she would always protect Her. Though she still believed she made the right choice to stay in the enchanted forest, she _did_ miss her home and her sister dearly and told Anna so on her last night in Arendelle before she was to return to the forest.

The sisters were lying in bed together, their hands clasped as they faced each other, soaking in the closeness. Neither woman was keen to be out of touch with the other and had spent the first night snuggled together as they had when they were children. Elsa had just finished telling her about almost meeting a bear in the woods, Anna watching her with wide, eager eyes that reminded her of when their father had first told them of the enchanted forest. "Wow, that's crazy," Anna said in amazement as Elsa finished her story about Honeymaren following the bears into the woods. "I'm glad Honeymaren was keeping an eye on them and you; she sounds very brave. I'm glad she knows what she's doing, too. I know you would have felt guilty if you had to use your powers on the bear, even if it was in her defense." Elsa smiled and nodded, impressed by her sister's ever growing ability to look beyond the obvious of the situation and into its future consequences. "You know, Honeymaren actually told me a couple days later that if I _had_ used my powers, it would have been a pretty big deal," Elsa commented, idly toying with a lock of Anna's hair. The redhead blinked at her curiously, tilting her head. "How so?" Elsa sighed and recounted to Anna what the Northuldran had told her.

_"Why would that have been bad?" Elsa asked curiously as they were stripping bark from a few fallen birch trees to reinforce the lavvos. "Nature is a delicate balance, Snowflake," Honeymaren replied seriously, pausing in her actions to give Elsa her full attention. "The spirits help us with their gifts and their presence, but it is a very fine line they toe and one you must be very careful to respect. It is the spirits' most sacred law." Elsa frowned a bit in confusion, both at the Northuldran's meaning and her sudden solemn attitude. "I'm afraid I don't understand," the queen said slowly. Honeymaren brushed off her hands and turned to Elsa, opening her mouth to say something before thinking better of it and biting her tongue, searching for different words to explain it to the newly ordained spirit. _

_"Well, let's say you had used your powers on the bear. Most likely, you would have killed it. Then, one of two things would have happened. Either you would have condemned her young cub to die, or it would have stayed in hiding until hunger drove it to desperation. It would not be unheard of for a hungry young bear to sneak into a camp at night and steal off with a sleeping child." Elsa blinked at her with wide eyes. "That's...that's quite extreme, don't you think..." she mumbled. "That's nature, spirit," Honeymaren countered and Elsa looked down at the bark of the tree she was currently peeling, fidgeting with the edge of it in thought. The noaide reached out to squeeze the blonde's hands, encouraging her to look at her as she gently explained to her the implications of Elsa using her powers to interfere in the natural order of things._

_"You and the other spirits represent the balance of nature. Imagine Arendelle fell into war with another country, and the water spirit sent a tidal wave to destroy your enemies. Or maybe the earth giants carved a new path for a river to help the Northuldra, but in doing so redirected Arendelle's main source of fresh water? Or," Honeymaren continued gently, "what if your magic prematurely ended the life of not one, but two large predators in the area?" Elsa winced a bit, but nodded in understanding - she was well aware how delicate ecosystems could be. No predators meant too many grazing animals like moose and elk and wild reindeer would deplete the land. That meant less for the Northuldran reindeer or any other animal to eat. Eventually, they would move on to other areas looking for food and the tribe would have nothing to hunt. _

_Honeymaren watched with a small, sad smile as she saw the wheels in Elsa's mind turn. "I'm honored that you would have come to my rescue, Elsa, and I want you to know that I am eternally grateful. But, we never know how far the ripples of our actions will reach, let alone when they bear powers such as yours. Elsa," the noaide said gently, calling the queen's attention to her. "Will you promise me something?" she asked, lightly caressing soft, pale hands with her thumbs. Elsa blushed a bit at the caress and nodded. "Promise me you won't defy this law. Not even to help me." Elsa shook her head in disbelief, looking at Honeymaren helplessly. "How could you ask me to stand by and watch anyone, especially you be in danger and not help?" the queen asked incredulously. "Because spirits picking and choosing sides and favorites and putting their own desires above the laws of nature herself is courting chaos, sweet queen," Honeymaren explained. "And we have had quite enough of that, don't you think?"_

"Wow," Anna breathed. "I never thought of it like that. Honeymaren is very wise...and very selfless. It's no wonder she was meant to be their leader," she complimented. Elsa nodded in agreement, a small, fond smile cementing itself on her features - a smile that did not go unnoticed by the redhead. They lay there in pondering silence for several moments before Anna reached out to gently run her fingers through the curtain of hair that fell across Elsa's pillow and smiled gently. "I like your hair like this," she said quietly. "You look so...free." Elsa hummed in happy agreement. "Honeymaren likes it too," the older sibling said absentmindedly, then blinked in surprise at what she had said. Anna raised her eyebrow, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips at the look of surprise that was there and gone in a flash. Anna continued to toy with her sister's hair nonchalantly. "It sounds like you and Honeymaren have become quite close," she commented, her tone purposely trailing to encourage Elsa to respond. The blonde shrugged noncommittally.

Sensing her sister's nervousness, Anna smiled reassuringly and decided to let her beloved sister keep her secrets...for now. "She sounds wonderful, Elsa. I wish I had gotten a chance to get to know her better. Oh! I have an idea!" Anna propped herself up on her elbow in sudden excitement. "Why don't you bring her to Arendelle for the Winter Solstice Festival! She can stay in the castle, we can show her around the kingdom, it will be _wonderful_! Oh, Elsa, say you'll bring her!" Elsa blinked at the sudden subject change. "I-I could ask?" she offered uncertainly. Anna smiled meaningfully at Elsa and laid back down, snuggling into her. "I'd like the chance to get to better know the brave woman who is keeping my sister happy. Queen's orders," she added playfully. "Now let's get some sleep, Elsa. You've got an invitation to deliver tomorrow."


	7. Teach a Queen to Fish

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Seven - Teach a Queen to Fish_

The former queen hugged her sister close to her one last time with a tearful smile. Elsa was about to be on her way back to the enchanted forest after a pleasant couple of days visiting with her family. She was, of course, sad to leave her sister and a few tears were inevitably shed, but Anna had sensed there was a change in her magical sibling. "You're ready to go back home, aren't you?" the redhead asked, and Elsa bit her lip. Though there was a tinge of melancholy, there was no accusation or disappointment in her voice, so the wintery spirit simply gave her a small smile. "I know it's strange, especially since I've been there for so little time, but...yes. I do miss it," she admitted. Anna's smile turned a bit sly. "_It_ or _her_?" she questioned playfully. Elsa blushed hotly and turned her head away. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," she muttered darkly.

Anna only laughed and squeezed Elsa tight again before shooing her down the dock. "Go on," she urged playfully. "And don't forget to ask Honeymaren about coming with you when you come back for the Solstice!" Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation and shook her head, laughing as she jogged down the dock to meet Nokk, who had just emerged from the water with a graceful leap. The blonde affectionately caressed his muzzle before mounting him with practiced ease. Elsa flashed a dazzling smile at Anna. "I love you! I'll see you soon!" she called before Nokk let out a happy whinny and leapt off the dock, taking off down the fjord like a shot with Elsa waving behind her.

"Do _you_ think it would be strange for me to ask Honeymaren to come to Arendelle with me?" Elsa asked after several minutes of leisurely cantering along the fjord. "Arendelle is so different from the forest, and castle life may as well be an entirely different planet. I don't want to make her uncomfortable..." Nokk slowed to a walk and steered them a bit closer to the shore. Elsa smiled and took a deep, relaxing breath as they walked quietly along the beautiful shores of the fjord, reaching out and gratefully caressing his neck._ *I think your noaide is quite adaptable. She has impeccable manners and would represent the forest well,*_ came the water spirit's low, soothing voice. *_I also think,_* he continued, *_that you want very much to show her your world._* Elsa gave a small, bashful smile. "You're not wrong, Nokk," she admitted. "I would love to show her Arendelle. It would be nice to treat her to a long weekend with no responsibilities for all she has done to help me since coming here, too," she thought out loud. "I suppose the real question is, how do I ask her?"

_*You may have to think on your feet for that, mistress,*_ came Nokk's somewhat amused voice. Elsa looked down at him in confusion before the water spirit suddenly took off like lightning down the fjord. The queen yelped in surprise and it was all she could do to stay astride the suddenly possessed beast. Just as she was about to tell him where they _normally_ sent problematic horses in Arendelle, Elsa saw a figure in the middle of the fjord in a small canoe. Nokk gave a loud nicker of greeting that echoed across the water, causing the figure to look up and around, searching for the pair before spotting them and carefully standing up in their vessel. Elsa's heart skipped a beat and she immediately smiled as Honeymaren waved happily at the pair. Honeymaren lifted her hands to her face and cupped them around her mouth. "Welcome home, Your Majesty!" the Northuldran crowed in delight. The winter spirit laughed and bid Nokk to run even faster, his mischief beyond forgiven.

"Maren!" Elsa cried in happy greeting as Nokk trotted up to the canoe delicately, careful not to disturb the water around it lest he cause Honeymaren to take a chilly, unscheduled swim. The _noaide_ gave a graceful bow to the water spirit. "Thank you for bringing her back safely to us, Great Spirit," she said with a smile. Nokk bowed his head slightly in return, whickering softly. *_See? Perfect manners, mistress,_* he said in a pleased tone. Elsa giggled behind her hand, her eyes twinkling at the Northuldran. "He is pleased with you, Maren. He says you have impeccable manners," she informed the tan woman. Honeymaren grinned. "Well, you know what they say. 'Respect for yourself guides your morals, respect for others guides your manners.' And you are certainly well respected, Great Spirit," she replied. "I hope to continue to please you and the other spirits."

Elsa smiled warmly at Honeymaren. "Well, you certainly please me," she said without thinking. When the Northuldran raised an amused eyebrow, the blonde woman immediately realized how that must have sounded. "N-Not like that! I mean-" Honeymaren folded her arms over her chest, cocking her hips to the side. "So I _don't_ please you, Snowflake?" Elsa buried her cherry-red face in her hands and dropped her forehead to Nokk's mane. "By the Gods, just be merciful and drown me," Elsa muttered. Honeymaren laughed loudly, Nokk whickering right along with her. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two," the queem muttered darkly, folding her arms across her chest and turning her head away. "You know, I _was_ happy to see you, but now I can see I was premature in my feelings," she huffed. Honeymaren grinned and gave a playful bow. "A thousand apologies, Your Majesty. Please, allow me to make it up to you," she said, extending her hand to her. "Come fishing with me?"

Elsa pretended to think it over, as though she were considering something far beneath her before she couldn't stop a full, pretty smile spreading across her features. "Alright, but no tricks from you, Northuldran, or you'll wake up with snow in your bed every night for a week," she threatened, delicately swinging her leg over Nokk so she was sitting sideways on him. She took Honeymaren's hands, the _noaide_ carefully helping her to slide from the great stallion into the canoe. The canoe rocked a bit from the movement and both women held very still, breathing a small sigh of relief when the movement stopped. "That went better than I thought," she admitted with relief.

She should have known better than to say such things.

Nokk nickered mischievously before leaping away into the water, causing a sizable wave to rock the small canoe and send both women stumbling. Honeymaren quickly wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist to prevent her from falling over the edge only for both of them to end up tumbling into the bed of the canoe. Honeymaren groaned as Elsa landed fully on top of her. "Are you alright, Elsa?" she asked, opening one eye and breathing through the discomfort of the less than soft landing. "Glue," The queen growled, lifting her head slowly. "Somehow, someway, I will turn him into-" Elsa stopped short when she opened her eyes and realized how close her face was to Honeymaren's.

"H-Hi..." Elsa mumbled intelligently, staring into the Northuldran's large, laughing doe eyes. Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled. "Hi," she replied, brushing white-gold bangs back from Elsa's face. The queen blushed at the touch and smiled dopily for a moment before her brain started working again and shocked her into reality. She scrambled back madly, spewing apologies for her impropriety. She would have fallen out of the boat had Honeymaren not reached out and snagged her wrist just as she was about to go overboard. "Oh, how I've missed you, Snowflake. It's been quite dull without you," she said with a laugh as she tugged the queen back into the safety of the canoe. Elsa groaned in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands. "Gods, why can't I function around you?"

Honeymaren grinned and carefully baited a pole for Elsa before offering it to the flustered queen. "I'll try to be less charming, my beautiful queen," she said with a wink. Elsa glared at her as she took the pole. "I'm going to do something to you later," she muttered darkly. "You're not going to know when or where, but it's not going to be pleasant." Honeymaren just laughed and picked up her oar, beginning to paddle them down the fjord. "Whatever you say, sweet spirit. I am a servant at your mercy." Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, propping her elbow on her knee and resting her head in her hand as she watched the scenery pass slowly by.

"So, how fares the city of Arendelle without you as it's queen?" Honeymaren asked. Elsa frowned a bit at the question, turning her eyes to the Northuldran. "Actually, it turns out I still _am_ their queen, apparently," she replied. "The people were quite happy to accept Anna, but neither they nor the council have agreed to my abdication yet. For now, Arendelle has two queens, I suppose," she finished with a small, helpless shrug. Honeymaren simply smiled and pulled in her oar, taking the pole from Elsa's hands and dropping the line in the water before handing it back to the queen who took it uncertainly. "I've...never actually fished before, Maren," she admitted sheepishly. The Northuldran just chuckled. "It's easy. When you feel something yank, yank back harder. Ta-da," she finished in a flat tone, a sly smirk on her face.

Just as Elsa was about to suggest a much colder, wetter way the smug Northuldran could collect her fish, Honeymaren spoke. "I can't blame them, you know." Elsa blinked in confusion. "E-excuse me?" Honeymaren smiled sweetly. "Your kingdom. Your people. I can't blame them for not wanting to give you up. You were only here for a week and I was dreading getting a message that you wouldn't be coming back. I can't imagine giving you up after a lifetime," she said as though it was the most logical thing in the world before laughing a bit. "I must confess, when you spoke of Arendelle when you first came here, I couldn't imagine how the kingdom had become so prosperous. All we knew of Arendelle and its people were the lies of its king. I'm rather ashamed to admit we were all quite skeptical about the virtue of your kingdom," she admitted sheepishly. "Once I got to know _you_, it made perfect sense." Honeymaren looked into the blonde spirit's icy blue eyes earnestly, a sincere smile on her pretty features. "You were, _are_, a fantastic queen, Elsa of Arendelle. This world is better for you being part of it."

Elsa stared at Honeymaren in adoration, her heart feeling like it might beat out of her chest. "I...I don't know what to say. No one's ever said anything like that to me before," she admitted. She sniffled slightly and gave a quiet, happy laugh at her own emotional reaction. "Thank you, Maren...truly." Honeymaren smiled and wiped away a stray tear from the queen's cheek with her thumb. "No need to thank me for the truth, sweet spirit - I swear to you it is all you will ever hear cross my lips." Elsa smiled at the charming woman before her heart and her mouth ran away with her. "Come to Arendelle with me, Maren."

For once, it was Honeymaren who was caught off guard by the wintery spirit. "Wait, what?" Elsa blushed and immediately dropped the fishing pole in her lap to begin playing nervously with her loose hair. "There's this celebration we hold for the Winter Solstice...the whole kingdom comes together for a giant party in Arendelle proper. There's lights and food and music and dancing...I was...well, I was hoping..." Elsa trailed off, her sudden courage leaving her as soon as it had come. Honeymaren smiled and leaned forward toward the nervous blonde. "You were hoping..." she prodded. Elsa's eyes flicked up the warm brown and she laughed, shaking her head at how silly she was being. "Maren," she began again after a deep breath. "Would you accompany me to the Winter Solstice Festival in Arendelle? I would love to share my home with you as you have shared yours with me and...take you on a relaxing mini-vacation, if you will, as thanks for all you have done for me."

Honeymaren flashed a bright, beautiful smile at Elsa that made the Snow Queen's heart melt. "I would be honored to go with you, Elsa, but spending time with you is the only gift I need or want. As long as I am with you, I will consider my hard work rewarded." Elsa blushed hotly, but smiled at the Northuldran's tender words. "You're incorrigible," she mumbled good naturedly. "Well," Honeymaren said in mock thought. "I suppose if you really wanted to give me something...I could use a new fishing pole. Seeing as mine is now gone." Elsa blinked and looked down, genuinely surprised to find the pole no longer in her possession. She looked about wildly for a moment before following Honeymaren's gaze into the water where the end of the pole was floating away before being pulled under in a sudden move. Elsa slowly looked back at Honeymaren, chuckling sheepishly.

Suddenly, Nokk's head appeared behind Elsa in the water, Honeymaren's fishing pole in his mouth. Elsa smiled brightly at him and turned in her seat, taking it eagerly. "Thank you, my friend. Consider us even, then." Nokk nickered before melting back into the water and Elsa yanked on the pole with all of her might, falling backward into the canoe and Honeymaren's arms. The large trout at the other end of the line came flying into the canoe as well, smacking Honeymaren in the face before bouncing off her head and into the bed of the vessel, flopping about in in front of the women. Elsa grinned and craned her neck back to look up at a flabbergasted Honeymaren. "You were right - fishing _is_ easy."


	8. Feelings on the Fjord

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Eight - Feelings on the Fjord_

Life went back to relative normalcy in the enchanted forest for the next several weeks. Honeymaren taught Elsa how to fish, legitimately this time, and the two women continued to enjoy bonding over this and that. Once a week, Elsa would visit her beloved sister in Arendelle for a day or two, often helping Anna with the affairs of the kingdom. Though she had yet to openly accept the proposition of ruling the kingdom together, Anna was careful to show Elsa that it was more than possible for the blonde to have her freedom and her Crown. Though, if Elsa were honest with herself, she was becoming less concerned about losing her freedom and more conscientious of any time she spent away from a particular member of the forest tribe. They pair had become quite close in the nearly two months of Elsa's presence in the enchanted forest and the spirit found herself increasingly eager to explore her growing feelings toward the charming woman.

At the evening meal, the night before they would depart for Arendelle for the Winter Solstice, Honeymaren and Elsa were watching several of the other Northuldrans dancing animatedly around the large fire. The spectators were singing a song, clapping and banging on the logs they sat upon to keep the beat. Elsa smiled broadly and laughed happily at the show, even joining the other tribespeople in clapping along with the ancient song. Honeymaren set down her bowl with a grin and stood, offering her hand to Elsa. "Would you like to dance, spirit?" she asked. Elsa grinned up at the woman but politely shook her head. "No, thank you. I don't dance," she said, giving her standard response. "I would love to see _you_ dance, though!" Honeymaren shrugged and smiled, turning away and heading toward the group to join in on their fun. Elsa smiled warmly at the dark-haired woman, watching as she moved seamlessly through her people. She laughed when several of the dancers gave a cry of excitement as their _noaide_ joined them. The dancers linked arms then and pranced merrily in a large circle around the fire, their shadows dancing to and fro as well against the trees.

After a short while of simply taking in the festivities, Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled as she saw Honeymaren, then blinked in confusion when the woman took her hand and pulled her to stand, leading her toward the rest of the tribe. "Wait, Maren! I told you I don't dance!" Elsa protested, trying to prevent herself from being dragged any closer. Honeymaren only smiled back at her. "If I must dance in the world you left, then you must learn to dance in the world you chose," she challenged. "I'll teach you, it's easy. I promise, I won't let you fall, Snowflake," she said with a warm smile. The entire tribe cheered as Honeymaren broke into the circle with the beautiful winter spirit in tow and Elsa couldn't help but laugh and smile sheepishly, the Northuldran laughing right along with her. Elsa had to admit, despite the awkwardness of the situation, she felt much less embarrassment and shame than she thought she would have as Honeymaren and the others began to teach her the steps.

True to her word, the _noaide_ did not let the queen falter or feel embarrassed or out of place. Ever the quick study, the winter spirit was easily following the steps with the rest of the tribe within minutes and was having a fantastic time laughing with her new people. Once the queen began participating, the slightly rambunctious dinner turned into a full-fledged celebration. The Northuldra brought out musical instruments and games, eager for the winter spirit to join them in their festivities - and join them, she did.

Several hours later, the noise finally began to settle as, one by one, the Northuldra began to bed down for the few hours they had left before morning brought about a fresh day of chores. Fires were put out and cooking pots set aside to be cleaned in the light of day. Elsa and Honeymaren made their way to the _lavvo_ they shared near the edge of the forest, laughing as they stumbled about clumsily in the dark. "I thought queens were supposed to be graceful," Honeymaren teased as Elsa stumbled over a stone, reaching out to steady her. Elsa turned her nose up at her, not bothering to hide her smirk. "I thought the _noaide_ was supposed to respect the spirits," she shot back in challenge. "And to think, Nokk thought so highly of you." Elsa made a playful 'tsk' noise, then wagged her finger warningly at Honeymaren. "You'd better change your attitude before we get to Arendelle," she teased.

Honeymaren grinned, walking beside the beautiful queen. "What, you think I can't keep up with the blue bloods?" Elsa laughed at that, pausing at a tree and leaning against it, rubbing her hands across her face. "Are you kidding? I can barely keep up with them and I _am_ one," she joked, leaning her head back against the tree. "I wish you the best of luck, brave _noaide_. Especially because Anna is quite keen to spend time with you as well. I'm sure she will drag you onto the dance floor more than once to teach you one of _our_ dances," she said, grinning at the image in her mind's eye.

Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow, leaning on the tree next to the queen. "Ouch, not even willing to share a dance with me in public, Your Majesty?" she asked in mock offense, placing a hand over her heart. "You wound me, sweet spirit." Elsa chuckled and bumped the dramatic woman off balance with her hip. "I told you, I don't dance - tonight was an exception and entirely the product of your clever manipulation. I _definitely_ don't _teach_ dance." The Northuldran chuckled and shrugged. "Alas, I shall never learn the dances of polite society, then. How will I go on living?" Elsa laughed and shook her head. "Only Ahtohallan knows," she answered playfully before hiding a large yawn behind her hand. Honeymaren smiled and offered her arm to the queen, who took it with a smile of her own. "Let's go. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I'm not keen on traveling with a cranky royal." Elsa just rolled her eyes and yawned again. "Hypothetical question, you can swim, right? Just asking," the blonde questioned. Honeymaren just laughed as she held open the flap of the _lavvo_ for the queen. "I guess we will find out tomorrow if it's necessary."

Elsa chuckled and stepped into the dwelling, shaking her head, the _noaide_ smiling after her. If she was honest with herself, Honeymaren really was quite nervous about going to Arendelle. What was more, Elsa was quite aware of her persisting uncertainty and distrust of the kingdom and its people. She was excited to see Anna again; she had liked the fiery young woman straightaway. What she wasn't excited for, however, was to be reminded of all the ways that the beautiful queen was as far out of her league as she could get. Noble born, a queen, a goddess, and revered by what was likely to be thousands of citizens - a shiver went up Honeymaren's spine. She knew she would stick out like a fall leaf against the pristine snow. She only hoped to not embarrass herself too badly, or worse, embarrass Elsa. Honeymaren was not one to doubt herself or to change who she was to fit in. She just hoped who she was would be enough for the kingdom of Arendelle, and that the kingdom of Arendelle would live up to the high praise Elsa had spoken.

The next morning, the two women headed out bright and early. Honeymaren spoke at length with Yelana, nervously fidgeting. She had never left her people in such a way since becoming the _noaide_ and was having a hard time not feeling like she was shirking her duties. The old woman insisted that distance and perspective were not only healthy and good, but key to personal growth. "You can only serve as the _noaide_ as well as you serve yourself, child," she had reasoned, which eased the anxiety in Honeymaren's heart. The pair waved goodbye to the tribe and set off into the woods, reaching the shore where Honeymaren usually saw Elsa off on her visits with Anna. Honeymaren walked over to her canoe that she had stored earlier and dropped her small traveling bag in it, rubbing her hands together to prepare to pull it into the fjord.

"Um...what are you doing?" Elsa asked curiously from the shoreline. Honeymaren blinked and turned to find Elsa standing next to Nokk, one hand on his powerful shoulders. "...you're joking," Honeymaren said flatly. Elsa tilted her head in confusion, looking at Nokk before looking back to the dark-haired woman. "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely confused. The noaide's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I can't _ride_ the water spirit! That's...that's just...it's sacrilege, is what it is!" Elsa laughed lightly, covering her giggles with her hand. "He doesn't mind, Maren. He likes you, I promise," she tried to reassure her, but the Northuldran was having none of it. "Absolutely not. It's one thing for you, Elsa, you're the fifth spirit. I'm just a humble _noaide_ who will _not_ be asking a _god_ for the equivalent a piggy back ride." Honeymaren crossed her arms over her chest and Elsa bit the inside of her cheek hard to keep herself from grinning at the petulant looking woman. She pressed her head gratefully against Nokk's before bidding him to return to the water with an apologetic smile. *_Impeccable manners_* his voice commented as he disappeared.

Elsa walked up to the Northuldran, eyeing the canoe. "You really want to paddle all the way to Arendelle? It will take us all day," she mused. Honeymaren looked back at the canoe and then at Elsa before shrugging. "If you have any non-desecrating ways of traveling, I'm open to suggestions," she answered. Elsa thought for a short moment before grinning and grabbing Honeymaren's bag out of the canoe, handing it back to her. "Follow me," she said excitedly, grabbing the dark-haired woman's hand and pulling her to the shoreline. Once at the edge of the water, Elsa lifted her free hand in front of her, closing her eyes as an image began to form in her mind's eye. Honeymaren stared in wonder as a large, magnificent shape began to form several yards out in the water. Two tall masts with billowing sails of woven frost appeared above a beautifully intricate and crystalline ship that looked as though it could easily transport several dozen people. "Elsa..." Honeymaren breathed as she admired the piece of art. "It's...amazing." Brown eyes turned to regard the queen sincerely. "_You're_ amazing," she said softly, a proud smile on her lips. Elsa blushed and lowered her gaze shyly. "Thank you," she said politely, though she was beyond thrilled at the Northuldran's praise. The queen wanted very much to impress her and planned on doing so any chance she could get for the next few days.

"How do we get on?" Honeymaren asked curiously. No sooner had she said it than the shoreline seemed to reach out for the women, snaking amongst the river rocks beneath their feet and lifting them on a small wave, carrying them out to the waiting ship. The Northuldran scrambled slightly but caught her balance quickly at the unexpected movement, shooting Elsa a small glare when the blonde snickered to herself, unable to hide her amusement behind her hand quite fast enough. As they approached the ship, the wave slowly grew until the women were able to nimbly step aboard the vessel before splashing back down into the fjord. Honeymaren stared up at the ship in wonder, turning this way and that to take it all in. Elsa tried her best to stifle the proud grin tugging at her features as she watched the Northuldran examine the ship with wide, excited eyes. She closed her own eyes for a brief moment, seeking out her connection with Gale. She smiled brightly and opened her eyes again as a strong breeze gusted behind her, sending her loose, white-gold locks flying over her shoulder.

"Hello, Gale!" Elsa called to the whistling wind spirit, laughing as Gale tousled her hair before flitting around Honeymaren and causing all sorts of mischief. The playful breeze blew all around the _noaide_, whipping her braid to and fro before brusquely blowing against the back of her head, causing her reindeer-pelt cap to fall over her face. Elsa giggled and took pity on the poor woman, walking over and lifting her hat off her face. "I think she likes you," she said sweetly as she placed the hat back where it belonged. Honeymaren grinned playfully, though it only partially reached her eyes. "We're old friends," the Northuldran said in a quiet tone tinged with a melancholy that disappeared as quickly as it arrived, making Elsa wonder if she had imagined it. "I'm three for three for spirit approval, then?" Elsa chuckled and turned toward the front of the ship and throwing a coy smile over her shoulder, the odd moment forgotten. "Let's see if you can keep those odds through this weekend, _noaide_," she said playfully before climbing a few steps to the bow, placing her hands on the railing and staring out across the water. As if on cue, the ship lurched a bit and began to move, propelled forward by what Honeymaren suspected were the combined forces of the wind and water spirits.

Honeymaren joined Elsa at the railing, staring out at the water before them, sparkling in the early morning light. Elsa sighed peacefully as she surveyed the lands she once ruled as queen. "The view really is enchantingly beautiful, isn't it?" she said wistfully, closing her eyes and allowing Gale's breeze to flirt with her silken locks. Honeymaren stared in awe at the peaceful woman; Elsa was so beautiful it made the _noaide's_ heart ache. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to take the quixotic spirit into her arms and kiss her breathless, never to stop until time itself came to an end. "It is...but I must confess, I've seen something far more worthy of that description," she answered quietly.

Elsa opened her eyes and regarded the Northuldran curiously, tucking a few flyaway locks behind her ear with an unspoken question in her icy eyes. When Honeymaren's only response was to give her small smirk and a meaningful look, red blossomed prettily across the queen's face. Elsa looked down shyly, but was unable to help the bashful smile that tugged at her lips. "You're really far too sweet to me, Maren," she said slowly, turning back to the water even though her gaze seemed unable to rise above the railing. "Agree to disagree, my queen. Now," she said, turning to lean backward against the rail so she could look at Elsa. "Tell me what it was like growing up in Arendelle."

For the next couple of hours the two talked of all sorts of things, ranging from Elsa's childhood to the kind of food that Honeymaren would be able to try to holiday traditions. Honeymaren laughed when Elsa spoke about one old couple whose holiday tradition of knitting mittens for their kittens was more important than a surprise party in the grand castle. "It wasn't funny," Elsa whined plaintively, even as she laughed right along with her. "We were so embarrassed! No one came, Maren. _No one_!" Honeymaren finally stifled her laughter after a moment, breathing deeply with a small smile on her face. "Tell me," she began slowly, causing Elsa's icy gaze to meet hers. "Feel free not to answer if I am crossing a line, but...how is it that you are not yet married?" Elsa blinked, quite surprised by the question. "W-what do you mean by that?" she asked uncertainly. Honeymaren smiled warmly at her, placing her hand over Elsa's as it gripped the railing in a slight, but sudden anxiety. "Come on, Elsa, just _look_ at you," she said earnestly. "You're amazingly smart, selfless, brave, honest, funny..." Honeymaren reached out and very gently brushed the back of her fingers across a cool, pinked cheek. "Impossibly beautiful..." she whispered as she stared into wide blue eyes. Honeymaren's heart throbbed wonderfully when she saw the crystal pools soften at her caress before she pulled her hand back and shook her head in disbelief. "Wars have been fought over far inferior things. How is it that no one is currently fighting one at a chance for your hand? There _must_ have been suitors," she reasoned.

Elsa laughed nervously, looking across the water again. Her heart was lodged in her throat, lifted there by the thousands of butterflies birthed by Honeymaren's touch. She swallowed thickly, trying to get her breathing under control. "There...were quite a few, yes. It's hard to really be courted when you couldn't touch anything without freezing it. If I'm being honest, most of them I only remember because of the political advances they may have provided. Only one or two left any kind of impression." Honeymaren raised a brow at that, both her curiosity and her jealousy peaked. "So, _some_ left an impression on you? Do tell, Your Majesty." Elsa chuckled dryly, looking at the Northuldran from the corner of her eye. "I didn't say they were _good_ impressions, Maren." The dark-haired woman grinned, much happier about this fact. "Well, now I _must_ know," she drawled, crossing her arms and making a show of getting comfortable as she leaned back against the railing. Elsa laughed at the eagerness of the normally sweet Northuldran to hear her biased, poor opinions of past suitors. She took a deep breath, searching in her memories briefly before the worst example came to her mind.

"There was one man who I wished I could have frozen right on the spot. His name was Ulrik, from the kingdom of Calabria. He was the kind of man who was convinced women were put on this Earth for the sole purpose of man's pleasure and wasn't shy about his dislike for my title as Crown Heir of Arendelle." Elsa shook her head in annoyance. "Anyway, there was an..._incident _in the library. He...had trouble keeping his hands to himself, if you follow my meaning," Elsa said dryly, unable to keep the small twinge of disgust from her features as she remembered the feel of his roaming hands. The queen looked at Honeymaren from the corner of her eye and frowned slightly at the far-too-still Northuldran. Furious tension rolled off the woman in waves, her entire body rigid and hard. Gentle hands were balled into fists so tight they were shaking slightly. Elsa couldn't help but smile sweetly at her fiercely protective companion, clearly livid at the thought of someone's unwelcome touch on the queen. Elsa scooted over to press her side against Honeymaren's comfortingly, causing the brown-eyed woman to look up to meet her gaze.

"Don't worry, Maren," she said gently, playfully nudging a warm, tan cheek with her nose before pulling away and smiling. "He was thrown into Arendelle's dungeon for his insolence, then fetched by his father to who knows what punishment." Honeymaren nodded, but her gaze was hard and thoughtful as it fell back to the icy deck, contemplating what Elsa had told her. Elsa worried her bottom lip thoughtfully. She hadn't meant to upset the woman and felt guilty for bringing the mood down. As she was about to open her mouth to apologize, Honeymaren's voice reached her ears. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Elsa blinked in confusion, turning her head to look at her companion questioningly. Honeymaren uncrossed her arms and turned around, bending over to lean her forearms on the railing. She looked down at her hands, flexing them into fists a few times. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Just...the thought of someone touching you against your will..." Honeymaren twitched like an unpleasant shiver had run up her spine.

Though she felt sorry for the frustration Honeymaren felt, Elsa couldn't help but be deeply moved by the Northuldran's fierce loyalty and sense of protectiveness over her. As queen of Arendelle, there were no shortage of brave people who would have lain down their lives for her, but Honeymaren was the first person outside of her family she felt was truly loyal to _her_ and not the Crown. Elsa only briefly pondered her next move before it was decided. Wordlessly, the queen side-stepped into Honeymaren, causing the Northuldran to straighten up and pull herself back from the railing as the winter spirit stepped in front of her. Elsa reached behind her and grabbed both of Honeymaren's hands, pulling them forward and wrapping them around her waist, leaning back slightly into the dark-haired woman. "Something tells me I have very little left to fear in my life as long as you are in it, _noaide_."

Honeymaren's arms instinctively pulled the blonde close to her, the dark cloud on her heart dissipating as she felt the queen safe in her arms. "Truer words have yet to be spoken, my spirit," she whispered sincerely into white-gold tresses. Elsa smiled sweetly and closed her eyes, reveling in the Northuldran's protective embrace. "Thank you," she said quietly. "It's nice to feel like someone genuinely cares about you." Honeymaren bit her tongue, lest she reply too honestly to the queen's statement. Instead, she rested her chin on the blonde woman's shoulder and looked at the water once more, Arendelle forming on the horizon as a small speck. "Dare I ask what happened to that worthless piece of-" Cool, pale fingers pressed against her lips cut off her intended curse, a small, admonishing smile on the blonde's face. "Well, this will probably come as no surprise to you, but he recently committed treason against his country to become it's King." Honeymaren blinked, tilting her head. "How so?" she questioned. Elsa's gaze turned to Arendelle as well, her tone less playful as the view of her kingdom made clear the seriousness of the topic. "He murdered his father and mother, the King and Queen of Calabria," she said darkly. "He is a false king as far as either Anna or I are concerned. Arendelle does not recognize the claims of a regicidal maniac. We only hope the people will rise against his traitorous rule so that we may help to end his tyranny once and for all."

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she felt, more than heard Honeymaren chuckle from behind her. She frowned and turned her head to look at her companion. "What, might I ask, could possibly be funny?" Honeymaren just shook her head slightly, smiling adoringly at the queen in her arms. "I just...can't believe you don't see why Arendelle refuses to let you go, Elsa," she answered honestly. "Sometimes, it's hard to believe someone as pure and good as you exists. I probably wouldn't if I wasn't lucky enough to have you right here in front of me." Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation, even as she lay her head back against Honeymaren's shoulder, the two women watching Arendelle and all her majesty grow steadily closer.

"Incorrigible."


	9. The Other Side

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Nine - The Other Side_

Elsa grinned broadly as she watched Honeymaren crane her neck upward to look at the castle, Nokk and Gale helping to treat the new visitor to a closer view of the harbor than a standard current would allow. The castle's massive shadow loomed over the ship as it passed and Elsa reached out to grab the end of Honeymaren's pelted shirt to prevent the woman from falling backward trying to see the top. "Don't worry, Maren, you'll have plenty of chances to see the castle and everything else," she said with a bright smile. She was absolutely thrilled at how excited the Northuldran was about seeing her home and was beaming with pride. This was going to be a great visit, the queen decided.

The impressive ship easily floated up to the dock, icy ropes coming to life and snaking around the moorings on the docks. A simple, icy walkway formed in the short distance between the ship and the dock as Elsa took a grinning Honeymaren's arm. "Ready?" Elsa asked her companion with twinkling eyes. Honeymaren placed her hand over the one laying on her arm and give it a quick squeeze in answer before the two women walked arm in arm down the gangway and officially onto Arendellian soil. Honeymaren made a point to curb her broad grin into a more controlled, serene smile as she saw what looked to be hundreds of people awaiting their arrival at the docks. 'I guess a giant icy ship is a good indicator the Snow Queen is arriving,' she thought with amusement, now fighting a bit harder to keep her smile from growing.

"Her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle!" came a loud, clear voice from the other end of the dock next to an ornate carriage pulled by two large, powerful looking black horses. Both beasts had several pretty purple crocus flowers braided into their long, flowing manes and tails. Honeymaren smiled to herself as she thought how beautiful Elsa must have looked standing next to regal looking creatures like that on her own ceremonial duties. Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered and the door to the carriage swung open, pulling Honeymaren from her musings as none other than Anna emerged, her own grin of excitement plain on her face. The redhead exited the carriage gracefully and made her way swiftly down the dock toward the two women. Elsa released Honeymaren's arm and held her arms out to her sister, the Northuldran stepping aside to give them some personal space. Anna immediately enveloped Elsa in a giant hug, which the wintery spirit happily returned.

"Happy Solstice, Elsa," she said warmly as she pulled back, before immediately turning to Honeymaren with a grin. "Honeymaren," she said in greeting. Honeymaren placed a hand over her heart and gave a small bow. "Your Majesty," she returned the greeting, a small grin on her face. Anna placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance, narrowing her eyes at the woman. Honeymaren simply chuckled and held her arms out for a hug as well. Her chuckle turned into a full laugh when Anna grinned and flung herself into the offered embrace, squeezing tightly. "I'm so excited you're here!" Honeymaren couldn't help but match the redhead's bright grin as she pulled away. "So am I. I've missed your presence, Anna. I'm more than excited to see your beautiful home."

Elsa watched the pair with an adoring smile, a warm feeling of contentment passing over her. She couldn't help but feel that Arendelle felt more like home in that moment than it ever had as she watched her sister and Honeymaren reconnect. "Come on," Anna said as she took a hand of both Elsa and Honeymaren. "You two must be tired from your trip. Let's head back to the castle and the two of you can relax for a few hours." Anna then placed the hands she had captured atop one another, flashing Elsa a quick wink before releasing them and turning to walk back to the carriage. Elsa blushed as she was left with her hand holding Honeymaren's and froze slightly. Honeymaren gave a small, understanding smile and moved her arm so the blonde woman's hand now rested more properly in the crook of her elbow instead, Elsa shooting her a bashful, but grateful smile. The pair followed the matchmaking queen to the carriage where Anna was already seated inside. Honeymaren stepped to the side and offered Elsa her hand to help her in, which she accepted with a smile. "How charming," Anna said dreamily, quiet enough that only her sister could hear. Elsa shot her a look as she sat down, but was unable to reply as Honeymaren also entered the carriage.

"So, Honeymaren," Anna began as the carriage started to move. "What are you most excited to see in Arendelle?" Honeymaren smiled warmly at the redhead. "It's royal sisters having a good time together," she answered easily. Elsa rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, though Anna could tell the words touched her sister's heart just as much as her own. "Her eyes nearly popped out of her head looking at the castle as we arrived. I think she would love your nook and cranny castle tour, Anna." 'And that will give me time to find the perfect gift for her,' she thought to herself. Anna grinned and clasped her hands together. "I would love to show you around, Honeymaren. When the two of you feel ready, we will go to the festival. The nook and cranny tour is best at night," she finished with an excited smile.

Honeymaren blinked, her eyes flicking back and forth between the siblings before settling on Elsa. "She...she's not going to murder me and hide my body somewhere no one will find it, is she?" she asked in a faux nervous tone. Elsa raised a challenging eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her lips as she shrugged. "Who knows? You'd better behave yourself, _noaide_." Honeymaren grinned back at her, crossing her arms comfortably over her chest. "You wound me, Snowflake. You're taking all the fun out of this trip for me," she retorted playfully. Elsa made a show of turning her nose up at her, turning her head away with a sly smile - a smile which immediately fell from her face when she spied the huge grin on Anna's. Elsa blushed and cleared her throat, suddenly very aware of her posture and pointedly looking out the window and away from both of the other passengers. Honeymaren winked at Anna playfully, not at all ashamed of her behavior. Anna tried to stifle her laugh as the carriage pulled up to the castle.

The footman held the door open for the three women as they exited the carriage, Honeymaren once again offering her hand to Elsa as the blonde exited. Elsa naturally took the offered hand, but bashfully dropped it the moment Anna began to turn to address them. Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister before giving Honeymaren a sly smile. The new queen stepped forward and looped her arm through the Northuldran's, giving Elsa a pointed, challenging look when the blonde's jaw dropped slightly. "Come on, Honeymaren. Let me show you where your room is," she said sweetly as she led her into the castle.

Elsa blinked for a moment before once more taking on her practiced air of grace and dignity, determined not to let Anna win that little exchange. She and Honeymaren were _just_ friends, nothing more. If her sister thought she would get a jealous rise out of her, then she had another thing coming. Well...at least if she was trying to get a _visible_ rise out of her. If Elsa knew how to do anything, it was conceal undesired emotions. 'I am the master of the political arena,' she thought to herself in an inner pep-talk. 'An unreadable enigma, an unshakable force to be reckoned with. I am mysterious, steadfast, wily-'

Honeymaren turned and smiled at her brightly as she got her first view of the castle, excited brown eyes reminding the queen of a child on Christmas morning.

'Gods help me, I am falling in love with her...'

The change in Elsa's face did not go unnoticed by her redheaded sister, though Anna chose not to draw attention to it in any way. Clearly her sister was struggling to sort out her feelings and, though the redhead loved to tease Elsa, she would never do something to make her genuinely uncomfortable or, the Gods forbid, give her reason to retreat into herself. Instead, Anna smiled and turned back to Honeymaren, gesturing for the tan woman to follow. "This way," she said and led the way up a grand, curving staircase. Honeymaren marveled at the thick, lush red carpeting on the stairs, feeling her feet sink noiselessly into each step. Anna purposely slowed her gait to give Honeymaren time to take everything in as they walked, which the Northuldran woman was incredibly grateful for. "This place is amazing," she breathed, occasionally running her fingers delicately over some of the filigree of the door frames or tables that lined the halls, in awe of their ornate detail. "The craftsmanship is astounding."

Elsa smiled at Honeymaren, who was like a child in a candy shop as she paused to get a better look at the lattice of a portrait frame. "Honeymaren is quite the wood craftsman herself, Anna. If she's not doing some kind of chore or finding a way to cause mischief for me, she's whittling the most beautiful and intricate figurines." Honeymaren laughed lightly, jogging to catch back up with the royal siblings. "Nowhere near this quality, though. I only have my whale-bone dagger to work with. This type of work would take a plethora of tools, not to mention years of dedicated passion. That does remind me, though," she mumbled as she began to rifle through her small bag as they walked. She made a small triumphant noise as she found what she was looking for and pulled out a rectangular object wrapped in a small, tan hide, offering it to Anna. "For you, Your Majesty."

Anna smiled and took the proffered gift and unfolded the hide. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover a small gasp, her eyes instantly welling with tears. Elsa blinked at the extreme reaction, moving to her sister's side to see what Honeymaren had given her. In her hand, Anna held a light colored, rectangular piece of wood about a quarter inch thick. On its surface was a masterpiece Elsa had no idea the Northuldran was capable of creating. The spitting image of herself and her sister staring at each other lovingly, their hands clasped in greeting in front of them was burned into the wood in incredibly intricate detail, from wavy strands of wind-blown hair to a happy sparkle in their eyes. "It's a picture frame," Elsa whispered breathlessly, looking at Anna in disbelief. Anna turned it over to find a small, adjustable notch on the back so it would stand upright along with a message in a delicate, flowing font.

'To the Queen who built a bridge where lesser men built a wall.'

Tears fell freely from teal and blue eyes alike as the siblings read the artfully drawn message. Honeymaren gave a small, controlled smile, overjoyed at the sister's reaction but wanting to respect the emotional moment it created. "When I saw you two reunited that day in the forest, I had never seen an image so powerful and beautiful. The two of you have fought so hard to be with each other and your bond had grown so strong that death itself would not keep you apart," Honeymaren said quietly, her hands clasped behind her back. "Sometimes, we all need a reminder of what we fight for when we don't have it right in front of us." Anna handed the beautiful piece of art to her sister before she threw her arms around the Northuldran and squeezed her tight. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you, Honeymaren. It's absolutely amazing," she said through her tears.

Honeymaren chuckled, replying playfully, "This is a good start," as she returned the enthusiastic embrace that reminded her a bit of Elsa's in a sad way. Both women gave hugs that were warm and genuine, but always seemed to have a hint of goodbye, treating each one as though it could be their last. It made sense in Elsa's case, as the normally reserved queen had only recently begun to be more naturally affectionate, but Honeymaren hadn't thought to consider that a simple lack of opportunity for affection may have affected the younger sibling as well. Honeymaren glanced at Elsa then, who was lovingly running her fingers across the wood burned image, looking up to meet Honeymaren's gaze over her sister's shoulder. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the Northuldran, watery eyes shining with gratitude at the thoughtful surprise gift for her beloved sister.

Anna finally pulled back from the hug, wiping her tears in as dignified manner as she could, a small laugh of happiness escaping her. "I love it, Honeymaren. It's stunning. Elsa, you were just mentioning how good she was, I didn't realize she was _this_ good!" Elsa smiled proudly, handing the gift back to her sister. "I wasn't aware myself, though I am no longer surprised by this woman's random talents. I'm fairly certain there isn't a task to be done which she has yet to master in some way, but I will be sure to let you know if I find one," she said playfully. A rare blush filled Honeymaren's cheeks at the praise from her secret love, the Northuldran smiling sheepishly before clearing her throat and trying to regain a bit of dignity. Anna chuckled and looped her arm through Honeymaren's once more, leading the way down the hall a few more yards before pausing. She seemed to be contemplating something before she made a left down the next hall and stopped at the first door there. Elsa blinked and narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her sister.

"I apologize, but we are still prepping your room. Elsa had mentioned the two of you shared one tent currently, so I assumed you wouldn't mind sharing a room for the afternoon," she said, turning to Honeymaren with innocent teal eyes. "Is that alright?" Honeymaren smiled and nodded, unaware of Elsa's intense gaze. "Of course, I am a mere guest, I will go where you tell me." Anna grinned at her, the grin turning slightly devilish as teal pools found twin chips of ice. "Excellent," she said, opening the door and leading the women in. Honeymaren whistled lowly as she spied the floor to ceiling windows with glass doors that led to a large balcony. As she walked over to get a closer look at the stunning view it provided, Elsa took the opportunity to grasp her sister by the elbow. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered. "I know damn well there is a room ready for her! Whatever game you're playing, I'm _not_ playing it with you!" Anna simply smiled at her innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Elsa," she whispered back before raising her voice to address Honeymaren. "You two should take a nap to recover from your long journey. I need a few hours to see to some things before we head into town." Anna smiled brightly at Honeymaren and thanked her again for her gift before turning and giving Elsa a secret wink and exiting the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Elsa was mildly surprised the conniving redhead didn't lock it, she thought darkly.

"What's wrong, Elsa." Honeymaren stated rather than asked nearly the moment the door was closed. Elsa whipped around to face the Northuldran, and shook her head, clasping her hands demurely in front of her. "Nothing," she lied, looking around the room. Honeymaren raised a skeptical eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest, cocking her hips to one side in displeasure. The _noaide_ quite disliked being lied to, especially when it came to the wintery spirit's feelings. Elsa sighed and threw up her hands slightly in exasperation at having been caught in the small fib, wrapping her arms around herself in slight nervousness. "It's...this is my personal bedroom," she said quietly, suddenly feeling the full weight of the intimacy the space carried. Honeymaren blinked for a moment before her eyes went wider in understanding, immediately taking a few steps toward the door. "I completely understand, Elsa, I really don't even need a nap if you'd rather I-"

Elsa held up her hand to stop the Northuldran, laughing quietly at herself. The blonde queen really was a mess. First she was so nervous at the thought of being alone with the _noaide_ in such an intimate setting, yet the moment she was offered another option her heart immediately protested the idea of the dark-haired woman being anywhere else. Anna knew her far too well, Elsa realized as she smiled reassuringly at Honeymaren. "Nonsense," she insisted. "We share a space a third of this size every day and night, of course I don't mind, as long as you don't," she said as she walked past her to the window, briefly laying her hand on Honeymaren's shoulder in a reassuring touch as she began to close the curtains. She said the last words quietly, suddenly hoping the Northuldran _didn't_ mind sharing the room as it was bathed in semi-darkness.

Honeymaren eyed Elsa sharply, trying to find any hints of the discomfort she thought she had seen earlier. "Are you sure?" she asked, ready to detect any polite lies in the spirit's voice. Elsa smiled and sat on one side of the large bed, slipping off her icy kitten heels and patting the other side in invitation. "I promise, Maren. Come rest. I'm certain you will need it, Anna will surely keep you up all night." Honeymaren hesitated only a moment longer before acquiescing to the blonde's reassurances and walking to the other side of the bed. She tugged off her boots and experimentally poked at the bed, testing its surface before laying down upon it. "Holy shit," she said in disbelief as her head hit the pillow and she sighed in ecstasy at the softness of the bed. "Maren!" Elsa said with an admonishing laugh at the curse, unable to keep the surprised amusement from her voice.

"How do you ever _leave_ one of these things?!" she said in a thick voice, turning over to bury her face in the feathery pillow and hugging it close to her. "I'm never leaving. Just bury me here. I've died well," she mumbled dramatically into the pillow, a deep and contented sigh escaping her. Elsa just chuckled at Honeymaren's antics, taking a few moments to braid her hair so as not to dishevel it too bad in sleep. She turned to bid her unusually quiet companion a good sleep only to find her beautiful features relaxed and unguarded. Elsa smiled adoringly at the _noaide_, reaching out to lovingly brush a few dark tresses from her face before pulling the duvet up from the foot of the bed and over both of them. "Goodnight, Maren," she whispered quietly, leaning over to place a feather light kiss on her brow before she laid next to her, the last image she saw before she drifted off to dreamland being a sleepy Northuldran smile.


	10. Show Me Your World

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Ten - Show Me Your World_

Honeymaren woke to a quiet, rhythmic knocking on the door. Brown eyes shot open in a slight panic, the unfamiliar feel of the incredibly soft bed making her question where she was for a split second while a comfortable weight pressed against her pleasantly reminded her. Honeymaren lifted her head slightly off the pillow and smiled down at the beautiful queen in her arms. The Northuldran must have reached for her in the middle of the night and spooned herself protectively around her. One arm served as the spirit's pillow and guard, pulling her close while the other was draped protectively over the sleeping figure. Honeymaren was not the only cuddle culprit, however, as Elsa had her own arm atop the _noaide's_, interlacing their fingers and holding the brunette's hand close to her heart, quite happy in the close embrace.

Honeymaren had only a moment to revel in the feeling as the quiet knock sounded once more. Even to her quite observant senses, the knock was gentle enough that it was clear it was not meant to rouse them but rather to politely alert to a presence should they be indecent. A few seconds later, the door opened quietly and Anna herself peeked in the room, a bright smile lighting up her face as she took in the position of the two women. Honeymaren gave her a slightly sheepish, but mostly sleepy smile - the Northuldra felt no shame in affection or closeness of any kind. It was so called 'polite society' that put backwards and often harmful restrictions on showing love or needing closeness.

Anna quietly approached the pair and knelt next to the bed in front of Elsa, taking in the sleeping features of her beloved sister. "I've never seen her so relaxed," she whispered, careful not to wake her as she reached out to tenderly brush a lock of hair from the slumbering woman's face. Honeymaren smiled at Anna, slowly untangling herself from the winter spirit. "She always sleeps much more soundly when she knows there's someone else in the room," she replied, carefully replacing herself with a pillow and pulling the blanket more snugly over the queen to hold in the warmth before standing and stretching her arms over her head. "I think by someone, you really meant _you_," Anna retorted playfully, though she gave Honeymaren a pointed look that told her she was well aware of their situation.

As Honeymaren was about to reply, Elsa stirred slightly, seeming to sense the woman's absence, but did not wake. Anna stood and nodded her head to the balcony, opening the door quietly and gesturing for Honeymaren to join her to give her sister some peace. Honeymaren's eyes went wide as she walked out onto the balcony, the beauty of Arendelle and the fjord She sat on bathed in the warm colors of the sunset. "Wow," she breathed as Anna quietly shut the door behind them, though she left it slightly ajar so they could hear Elsa if she awoke before joining Honeymaren at the railing. She smiled admiringly at the view she would never grow tired of. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked with a contented sigh. Honeymaren nodded, taking in the majestic sight.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Anna couldn't hold her questions in any longer - though she was getting more and more practice as Queen, she didn't have the kind of patience. "Have you told her yet?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the view. Honeymaren peeked at the redhead from the corner of her eye. "Told her what?" she questioned back innocently, though a tiny smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Anna turned to face Honeymaren and the Northuldran was a bit surprised to find the normally bubbly redhead quite meaningful and serious. "Have you told my sister that you are in love with her?" Honeymaren regarded Anna for a long moment, sorting through the emotions she saw flitting through uncharacteristically sobering teal pools.

Finally, she turned her face away to gaze at the landscape again. "No," she answered simply, making no attempt to deny the redhead's near accusation. "Why? She very obviously has feelings for you," Anna pressed. Honeymaren gave a small, sad smile, shaking her head slightly. "It's not so simple as that, Anna," she replied. She bit her lip, searching for the words to explain to the blunt young woman her predicament. "Anna," she began slowly. "Loving Elsa...it's...it's like loving the stars themselves. She is far beyond me and needs to decide for herself how she does or doesn't feel, then how she does or doesn't _want_ to feel." Anna pressed her lips together in thought. She understood the Northuldran's logic, but she didn't like it. "Maybe you telling her how you feel will help her in discovering that," she suggested. Honeymaren chuckled slightly and nodded her head at the beautiful sky. "One cannot expect the sunset to admire them back."

"What about the sunset?" came Elsa's sleepy voice as she came through the balcony door, covering a small yawn with her hand as she joined them. Honeymaren turned her head to the side to grin at her. "That you're missing it, sleeping beauty." Elsa glared at her and gave her a small shove for her insolence. "What did I say about behaving?" she grumbled with no real malice in her voice. Honeymaren just shrugged nonchalantly in reply. "I forget trivial things like that." Anna just watched the relaxed, playful exchange between the two and bit back a small, sad sigh. She would not betray Honeymaren's candid confessions by telling her sister how the woman felt, but she gave the Northuldran a look that clearly stated they would continue the conversation later.

"Let's get ready, Elsa! Honeymaren, I'll take you to your room now if you're ready," she offered with a smile. Honeymaren nodded and gave Elsa a smile as she headed to the door. Elsa gave her a small wave. "I'll meet you two downstairs," she said as she walked over to her wardrobe, Anna closing the door behind her as she left. She turned and gestured for Honeymaren to follow her to the room next door, opening the door and walking in, holding her arm out in invitation. Honeymaren smiles gratefully and walked into her new home for the next few days, surprised to find it outfitted in similar luxury to Elsa's bedroom.

Honeymaren raised an eyebrow and looked at Anna. "This is a _guest_ room? Really?" The red headed monarch chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I hope you will be comfortable here. Elsa is right next door if you need anything," she said, walking over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and opening it for Honeymaren to see. "Traditionally, we dress in blues and whites for the Winter Solstice. I wasn't sure what you would prefer, so there are a variety of dresses and tunics and breeches in here. Feel free to choose whatever you would like, they should all fit alright." Honeymaren blinked in surprise and walked over to the wardrobe, fingering the soft, high quality fabric. She hadn't thought about dress codes at all - she really _was_ in a different world, she realized.

"Wait," she thought aloud suddenly. "How do you know it will fit me?" Anna folded her arms and gave her a pointed smile. "Elsa was able to give a pretty accurate sizing description," she replied coyly before throwing her hands up in a mock defensive way. "But it's not like she pays _that_ close of attention to you, noooo." Honeymaren just laughed at the queen's antics. "I'm sensing some sarcasm, Your Majesty. That's not very regal behavior, you know," she teased. Anna shrugged and smiled playfully. "Well, technically you're not a citizen of Arendelle so I don't have to be regal around you," she said with a wink before heading to the door. "Do you remember how to get back down to the entrance?" Honeymaren nodded with a grateful smile. "Alrighty then. I'll leave you to it. Elsa and I will meet you there in an hour." Anna gave a small wave before exiting the room.

Honeymaren took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head at the pure awkwardness of the whole situation before sorting through the wardrobe. She was definitely _not_ going to be wearing a dress, which thankfully narrowed it down a bit. "Blues and silvers," she muttered under her breath thoughtfully before her eyes landed on a royal blue tunic with dark silver trim and filigree. On the front, the crocus of Arendelle was displayed proudly across the chest in well-crafter silver felt. What decided it for Honeymaren, however, was what was on the back. Spreading the width of the garment squarely between the shoulders was none other than Elsa's signature snowflake, woven with such intricate detail it seemed as though it would be cold to the touch. Honeymaren smiled and picked out a pair of white breeches, a warm white, long sleeved undershirt, and a thick leather belt, changing quickly. While she still had her deep-seated uncertainties about the people of Arendelle, she would proudly wear Elsa's symbol anywhere.

Honeymaren stepped over to the large vanity against the wall, fixing the tunic before affixing her whale-bone dagger to the belt and cinching it snugly around her waist. She spied the brush laying on the vanity and pondered briefly before also releasing her braid and beginning the task of brushing out her long, thick mane of hair. It took her the better part of a half hour, but when she was done she grinned at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair hung in thick, silky waves down her back and across her shoulder, the tips reaching all the way down to her lower back. The blue and silver of the tunic highlighted her olive skin and lightened her already light brown eyes even more, giving them a slightly golden hue while the belt managed to accentuate her quite feminine curves rather fetchingly in the traditionally male garment.

She ran her fingers through her hair one last time before heading out of her room and closing the door behind her and heading down the hall to the stairs. She paused briefly in front of Elsa's room, wondering if she should offer to escort her downstairs. Just as she raised her hand to knock, a heavenly sound reached her ears. Elsa was singing softly to herself in the most enchanting voice Honeymaren had ever heard. The sound wasn't moving, so the Northuldran immediately pictured the image of the blonde sitting at the vanity and lovingly running a brush through a silky curtain of white gold, the thought making her heart beat hard in her chest. Honeymaren leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes, a dreamy smile on her face as she listened to her secret love. Elsa was a siren and Honeymaren her helplessly willing victim, completely and utterly under her spell.

"You should wear this one, Elsa," came Anna's voice inside the room, jarring Honeymaren out of her thoughts. She blushed, not realizing both women were in the room and pushed herself off of the doorframe, not wanting to eavesdrop on the siblings. "Honeymaren won't know what to do with herself when she sees you in this," Anna's voice continued, and the Northuldran paused upon hearing her name. "And I will be greatly insulted if you try to tell me that you don't care if she likes it, so don't even try." Honeymaren snickered quietly to herself at the feisty redhead - Anna really _was_ a handful. "I don't know, Anna..." came Elsa's low, uncertain voice. Honeymaren could see the blonde queen wringing her hands in her lap in her mind's eye. She heard footsteps cross the room to where Elsa's voice had sounded from as Anna walked over to her sister. "Elsa, she's going to think you're beautiful no matter what you wear. Let's pick something that makes _you_ feel the way she sees you." Honeymaren found herself nodding enthusiastically. Anna may be a bit unconventional and straightforward, but the woman was sharper than her dagger and wise beyond her years. Content that Elsa was in good hands and unwilling to spy on the siblings, Honeymaren continued on her way to wait for the two monarchs at the bottom of the stairs.

Honeymaren paced leisurely around the extravagant foyer, hands clasped behind her back as she took in the several suits of armor, portraits, and tapestries decorating the large room. A portrait of the siblings, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven caught her eye and she studied it with a smile. She couldn't help but feel that, despite the beauty of the smile on Elsa's face in the piece of art, it seemed...off. Not disingenuous or forced in any way, but...practiced. Either way, she was quite glad she knew what a real, spontaneous smile from the beautiful winter spirit looked like.

"Well, you clean up nice, don't you?" Honeymaren blinked and turned to find Lieutenant Mattias behind her, a large smile on his face as he looked her up and down. The tall, dark-skinned man was dressed to impress, wearing a smart looking uniform in a blue color similar to her tunic, the sigil of Arendelle displayed proudly on his chest and marking him a soldier of the Crown. A white fur cape draped over one shoulder completed his dashing, regal look. "You look good, kid," he complimented, extending his forearm to her. Honeymaren grinned and walked over to him, clasping his forearm in greeting as he did likewise. "You don't clean up too bad yourself, old man," she teased. "I've actually missed your smug face causing trouble in the forest, Lieutenant." Matthias laughed heartily. "That's General now, brat," he said good naturedly.

Before she could open her mouth to give a snarky response, she heard Anna clear her throat from the top of the stairs. "General, who is-" she began to ask before Honeymaren turned to face her with a charming smile. Anna's eyes went wide as she took in Honeymaren's new look. "Wow...Honeymaren, you look fantastic! I had no idea your hair was so long!" The new queen was dressed in a light blue skirt and a matching jacket lined with white fur with silver gems sewn in all across the fabric, the crest of Arendelle sewn into the wrists and along the pleats of the skirt. Sprigs of evergreen adorned her fiery tresses, which had been coiffed into an elegant updo. The whole look was bright and cheery and Honeymaren was unable to help but think that the it suited the young queen. "You look beautiful, Anna," she complimented. "Kristoff is going to have his hands full beating suitors off of you left and right," she joked playfully. "That's what I'm here for," Mattias chimed in with his deep laugh. "If Her Majesty, Queen Elsa doesn't freeze them solid first, that is."

"Who am I freezing, General?"

Anna turned and smiled lovingly as her sister appeared next to her at the top of the stairs and Honeymaren felt her heart stop along with time itself. Elsa was dressed much more formally than her sister in a floor length gown. While Anna had chosen a light blue, Elsa's looked like the midnight sky. The dark blue, velvety material hugged her curves like a second skin, the sparkle of the sewn in gems giving her an ethereal, angelic aura. Draped around her shoulders was a flowy, silken cape the same dark color as her gown with a hood lined with thick, white fur that made the deep scarlet blossoming across her pale face at the Northuldran's blatant approving stare all the more fetching. Her long blonde hair was tamed into a thick braid draped across her left shoulder, wispy bangs and fly-away strands of hair bushed back, the soft, white-gold tresses accentuating her high cheek bones and faint freckles. Several icy snowflakes that sparkled like diamonds dotted her braid along with a sprig of holly pinned in her hair brought everything together in a sweetly festive way.

Elsa smiled bashfully and lowered her gaze as she descended the stairs with her now smugly grinning sister, her cape flowing behind her and flashing a frosted pattern of snowflakes that sparkled in the light. Mattias reached out and closed Honeymaren's open hanging mouth, chucking to himself. The Northuldran didn't even seem to register the touch, her eyes never leaving the wintery spirit as she slowly descended the stairs, the picture of elegance and grace. As she neared the bottom, Mattias bumped her encouragingly with his broad frame, causing Honeymaren to stumble forward slightly. It brought her out of her trance just enough to move with him to meet the beautiful sisters at the bottom of the stairs. Mattias quickly offered his arm and whisked the younger royal away at Anna's look of behest to give her sister and Honeymaren a moment of privacy. Honeymaren silently held out her hand as Elsa descended the last two steps, smiling gratefully as she took it.

Elsa reached out with her free hand to gently finger one of Honeymaren's long, loose waves of hair. "You look...stunning, Maren," she said quietly, taking in the Northuldran's new look with an appreciative gaze. Honeymaren simply stared at her with an expression that made Elsa's heart beat faster by the second, a nervous energy coursing through her. "I don't think you've ever been this quiet before," she tried to joke, though her nervousness dropped her voice to almost a whisper. "Why won't you say anything..." Honeymaren stepped closer to Elsa and slowly reached out to the winter spirit to brush the back of her warm fingers against her cheek. "Because the words that could come remotely close to explaining how impossibly beautiful you are don't yet exist, Elsa," she whispered back. "But I swear, I could stare at you every second of every hour until the day they are dreamed into existence...and still be as breathless as I am now."

Honeymaren turned her hand to cup the blushing queen's cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb as she stared searchingly into twin chips of ice. Elsa held her breath as Honeymaren leaned forward ever so slowly, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the _noaide's_ breath mingling with hers. Warm, full, and impossibly soft lips brushed ever so lightly against hers. A small, quiet gasp escaped her at the sensation, the anticipation driving her mad. Suddenly, the sound of Mattias and Anna laughing outside in the courtyard reached their ears and the two women pulled apart quickly, roughly yanked from their dreamlike state. Honeymaren looked toward the door, then immediately back to Elsa, her eyes searching the blonde's once more. She saw nervousness there, but not fear. She saw relief, not for a situation being avoided but because it almost happened. Most importantly, Honeymaren saw regret, not for time spent but for a moment stolen. She sighed with the weight of the possibilities, but smiled at Elsa warmly, her eyes promising her that their moment would come one day.

"Come, Your Majesty," she said, offering her arm gallantly. "Show me your world."


	11. Friends, Foes, and Fears

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Eleven - Friends, Foes, and Fear _

Honeymaren's brain was on overload as the group walked through the busy festival. The entire kingdom was celebrating the Solstice and the party was in full swing. So many new smells, sounds, and sights assaulted her senses, each experience more unique than the last. Her favorite new discovery so far was a dish called lefse, which basically consisted of a flat bread rolled over various fillings like meat, cheese, or the sweeter dessert versions.

Of course, the company was the best part of the whole affair she was reminded once more as she watched Elsa giggling conspiratorially with her sister at a booth that sold chocolates. She learned that night that both royals were absolutely addicted to the substance and filed that tidbit of information away for later. She would have to strike up a conversation with Kristoff or Anna later about the possibility of selling some of her whittling work to earn a currency she could later use to surprise the winter spirit with her favorite treat.

The mountain man, his reindeer, and the enchanted snowman had met the siblings, General Mattias and herself at the festival. Kristoff's reaction to Anna's appearance made her feel better about her own stunned speechlessness when she saw Elsa for the first time as he made an even bigger fool of himself than she did. She sympathized, but couldn't help the grin on her face when he nearly fell flat on his trying to walk over to her. The sheer amount of people in the crowded area had soon overpowered his twitterpated senses, however, so he took Sven and Olaf to try their luck at some of the games the festival had to offer rather than linger around the booths hawking trinkets and wares.

Honeymaren left the two royal siblings to their sweet obsession and walked casually up the extravagant row of shops and booths set up for the festival. She smiled when she spotted Mattias next to an exceptionally large tent with several long tables underneath it selling weapons, armor, and other iron works. Next to the tent was a sizable, roped off arena of wood chips that housed two large weapon racks and several straw dummies and archery targets, no doubt for interested buyers to test the quality of their potential purchases. She stood quietly next to him as she watched him admire an expensive looking broadsword, turning it this way and that in a scrutinizing inspection that only a soldier worth his salt would be capable of. "Shopping on duty, General?" she said teasingly, announcing her presence.

Matthias grinned and turned his head to look at her as he let the partially lifted sheath of the sword slide back down into its resting place. "It is for my duty I shop, Northuldran," he retorted in good humor. She chuckled and eyed the smaller knives and daggers on the table in front of her, lifting a particularly eye catching one up for inspection. The hilt was ornately decorated with several small green and purple gemstones set deep into the dark metal of the handle in the shape of Arendelle's sigil. She unsheathed it curiously, surprised to find the blade a similar deep gray color, the same sigil etched into each side near the hilt. Mattias watched her from the corner of his eye with a smile. "What do you think?" he asked, genuinely curious on her opinion.

Honeymaren studied the blade, turning it in her hand and rotating her wrist before balancing it on her finger where the blade met the hilt, testing the balance. "It's finely crafted, that's clear. The balance is perfect, the jewels are set deep enough that it doesn't obstruct the grip in any way," she commented. "All in all, the quality is quite impressive. True passion and dedication made these weapons."

"Just what would ye know about the quality of my weapons, little girl?"

Honeymaren's body went still at the sound of the rude, gruff voice with a strange accent approaching from the arena and entering the tent. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet dark green eyes filled with arrogant skepticism set in a hard, square face littered with scars. Broad, muscled arms crossed over an equally muscled chest as he looked at Honeymaren in obvious disapproval. The _noaide_ eyed him evenly, looking his broad frame up and down - she was unimpressed. She could tell from his stance that he was not a stranger to conflict, but his attitude told her he was far too confident in his abilities. "Davos," came Mattias' voice to her right, a slight warning in his tone. "This is Honeymaren. She is an honored guest of the Queen from the enchanted forest." Mattias placed a hand on her shoulder - a sign of camaraderie. "Honeymaren, this is Davos. He's an ass, but he's a damn good smithe."

"If by ass ye mean I speak the truth, then I be takin' that as high praise, General," he chuckled, turning his attention to Matthias. "I saw ye eyein' that sword, Matty. The good Queen'll need 'ta give ye a raise if that's where your tastes be runnin'," he guffawed. "Or perhaps her forest pet can sharpen ye a stick?" he said with a smug, condescending grin as he looked at Honeymaren. The Northuldran raised an unimpressed eyebrow, snapping the sheath shut on the dagger she had been holding and Mattias winced. "I wouldn't poke that particular bear if I were you, Davos. You won't appreciate the bite the follows," he warned, though it was clear in his tone that he had no interest in saving the rude merchant from the hole he was digging himself into.

Davos snorted, looking Honeymaren up and down. "This little whelp? I'll tell ye what, girlie, I'll make ye a deal," he said, spreading his burly arms wide in challenge. "Ye can help yourself 'ta any piece I have for sale, free of charge, if ye can last a single minute against me in that arena. I'll even let ye pick any weapon!" Davos's loud, gruff voice attracted the attention of several of the mingling Arendellians, their curious gazes taking in the scene as they stopped to see what the commotion was. Mattias shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not going to end well.

"Davos," he said tiredly. "You...are an idiot. You have no idea the mistake you're making." Davos laughed heartily, clearly unconcerned. The fact that Honeymaren had yet to reply to a single taunt or even move was beginning to make his senses tingle with a primal, all too late warning. Rather than listen to the tiny voice of logic, the crass man decided to double down. "What's the matter, Matty? Afraid I'll hurt the savage's feelings?"

"What did you just say?" came an authoritative voice from behind the suddenly parting crowd. Though her voice was not raised, the deadly ice in Elsa's tone cut through the tension better than any blade Davos had to offer as she came to stand next to Honeymaren, Anna appearing on her other, both eyeing Davos with rage and disgust. "What did you just call her?" she asked again, daring the man in front of her. The smithe immediately bowed low to his sovereigns. "Apologies, Your Majesties. _Honey_ and I were just makin' a friendly wager on our skills with a weapon," he said, nearly spitting the derivative of the Northuldran's name. Mattias snorted, which drew Davos's attention to him. "Come now, General. Don't ya want 'ta know if our queen is protected out there in the forest, alone in the wilderness with those people?" Elsa moved to approach the arrogant man, her hands beginning to grow as her magic begged for vengeance, but was stopped by a subtle arm held in front of her. She looked down at it, then up at its owner who had yet to move. Honeymaren didn't look at her, her eyes fixed intently on Davos. Anna stepped forward between Mattias and Davos, glaring angrily at the smithe. "I've heard absolutely enough of this, you are lucky I don't throw you in the dungeon for your insolence, Davos."

"I accept your challenge."

All eyes turned to Honeymaren, who had yet to speak through the entire exchange until that moment. Normally soft brown eyes were hard and calculating, filled with a mixture of emotions that were somehow familiar, yet had not been seen in Honeymaren's sweet depths by the magical queen before. There was anger there, she had seen that quite recently when Elsa had told her of her less than polite experience with suitors, but there was something more; something the spirit couldn't put her finger on, despite the familiarity. "Maren," Elsa called gently as Honeymaren began to unfasten her dagger from her belt. "You have nothing to prove to anyone, let alone someone of his ilk," she tried to reason. Honeymaren held out her whale-bone dagger to Elsa, still wrapped in its reindeer-hide sheath. "Please hold this for me," she said simply, placing it in Elsa's hand and walking toward the arena.

Anna turned and blocked her path, placing herself between her and Davos' smug grin, laying her hands gently on the Northuldran's shoulders. "Honeymaren, I know he's an insufferable ass, but he is a former soldier under our father and absolutely lethal. He is highly trained and not to be trifled with," the redhead warned in a quiet voice. Honeymaren shook her head slightly. "I don't care," she said flatly, moving to step around Anna, intent on her task and not bothering to look at her. "Absolutely not," Anna said with more authority, stepping in her way again. "I _forbid_ it." Honeymaren finally turned her eyes to Anna, the sharp, angry expression making the redhead subconsciously step back.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I am _not_ a citizen of Arendelle. But, maybe it's time Arendelle learned what a _savage_ looks like," she nearly growled_. _Honeymaren glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a growing crowd gathering around the commotion, several of them cheering what the Northuldran was now certain was once a war hero of Arendelle as he entered the arena. She smirked humorlessly, shaking her head. "Look at them, Anna," she said quietly, so only the queens would hear. Anna turned to see what she was looking at, her face falling a bit as she saw Davos preening under the attention, taking a slow lap around the arena, his arms open wide to his admirers. "_That_ is the Arendelle my people fear," she said with a cold, disappointed tone.

Honeymaren turned when she felt a hand slip into hers, her eyes softening as they met Elsa's concerned gaze. Elsa looked about for a moment before pulling Honeymaren aside, ducking behind an empty tent, it's owner likely part of the growing crowd eager to see sport. "I swear to you on my life, this is _not_ who Arendelle is, this is _not_ who we are...this is not who _I_ am," she said earnestly once she was sure they were alone, begging Honeymaren to believe her. _"They _are not _you_," Honeymaren replied with a frown. "They are also not my grandfather, Maren," Elsa said as she reached out to cup Honeymaren's cheek. "You don't have to do this," she said again, lightly caressing her cheek with her thumb. Honeymaren turned her head to press a gentle kiss into the queen's palm before grasping it lightly and lowering it from her face. "I do if I want to be a part of your life," she replied. Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but Honeymaren turned and walked away and back into public view, walking straight for the arena. "Maren, wait!"

The crowd cheered as the other challenger reappeared, Elsa coming around the corner too late to stop her. Elsa walked over to Anna, who appeared just as anxious as she was. "I couldn't stop her," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself, clutching Honeymaren's dagger in a white-knuckled grip. "She said...she said she's doing this so she can be a part of my life," she told Anna, shaking her head. Anna's brow furrowed as she watched Honeymaren calmly enter the arena with a madly grinning Davos. "I don't understand," Anna said. "How does losing a fight against a man like Davos make being in your life possible?"

"What makes you think she's going to lose, Majesties?" piped up a confident voice laced with humor. Both royals looked up at Mattias questioningly and Anna frowned. "I don't find that funny, General. She can be seriously hurt. We need to put a stop to this." Mattias grinned reassuringly at the siblings. "No, we really don't. Davos needs to learn some respect, and Honeymaren is the perfect person to take him down a couple of pegs. You'll see. Fear not, Majesties," he said as he made his way to the arena. Elsa and Anna looked at each other in confusion before a loud yell from the arena drew their attention to the two combatants where Davos was making a show of cracking his knuckles and neck. "I'm going to enjoy this, _savage_,"he said as Mattias entered the arena. "I figured you could use an official," he said as he entered. "There is a prize on the line, after all." Davos grinned and laughed loudly. "Whatever ye say, General. Choose your weapon, wildling," he taunted Honeymaren as he reached to the weapon rack behind him, removing a deadly looking broadsword and walking to the center of the arena where Mattias calmly stood.

Elsa began to step forward with a small growl at that, but Anna reached out and grabbed her sister's arm, holding her back. "Hold on, Elsa," she said quietly. "There's something we don't see here," she said with a furrowed brow as she watched Honeymaren closely. "Honeymaren and Mattias don't seem concerned in the slightest, which means they know something we don't. We should trust them." Elsa made a small noise of frustration, biting her lip as she watched Honeymaren approach one of the weapon racks in the arena, studying them carefully. "Anna..." she said quietly. Anna wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly. "Trust her, Elsa," she encouraged the worried blonde. "She is one of the most level-headed people I've ever met. She wouldn't do anything rash, especially with you around." The comment didn't seem to ease her tension in any way, but Anna felt her anxious sister press closer to her rather than attempting to enter the ring to turn Davos into an ice cube. Elsa held Honeymaren's prized whale-bone dagger tightly, cradling it against her chest.

After a moment of deliberation, Honeymaren grabbed not a weapon on the rack, but a wooden staff leaning against it, testing the weight in her hand before walking to the center of the arena to the two men. Davos laughed heartily at the five-foot staff in her hand. "That's not a weapon, girl, we use that ta train the wee little ones. Do ye see what I mean, Matty? She can't even handle a blade, she expects 'ta defend herself with a _stick_," he crowed. Honeymaren said nothing as she stood patiently across from him, her face the picture of calm indifference. Her eyes were intense and focused, staring unblinkingly at Davos. Mattias shook his head and clapped the burly man on the back. "Her choosing that 'stick' is her choosing not to kill you, Davos," he said in a flat, serious tone. Davos raised an eyebrow at the general, looking suspiciously between him and the silent Northuldran. "May the Gods have mercy on your soul, Davos," he continued with a shake of his head. "For you deserve none from her."

With that, he backed away several paces, his hands clasped behind his back. "Ready?" Davos shook his head to rid himself of his sudden uncertainty, lifting his arms in the air triumphantly and eliciting a cheer from several citizens in the crowd. Honeymaren's eyes briefly took on a sad, pained look and she shook her head in disappointment before taking a deep, steadying breath. She released it slowly and stepped back with her right leg and assuming a ready stance, her staff tucked firmly at her side and held at the ready. Mattias nodded before calling out clearly, "Begin."

Davos jerked forward in an effort to intimidate her, uncertainty flickering in his eyes when the Northuldran didn't so much as flinch, her eyes never wavering from his. "Alright, little girl," he growled. "Ye want to play? Be the Snow Queen's lapdog? Let's show her what you're made of." With that, Davos gave a loud yell and swung his sword in a downward motion at Honeymaren, surprised to find the tip buried deep in the earth seconds later when the Northuldran easily side-stepped his attack, continuing to simply watch him. He growled in frustration and yanked his weapon from the ground, swinging it again and again at the dark-haired woman, his frustration growing when she easily avoided his every move with infuriating ease. Davos started breathing more heavily, the effort from swinging the large, heavy broadsword around slowly sapping his strength. "A wise man once told me that it takes twice as much effort to strike out at a target and miss than it does to actually land a blow," Honeymaren said slowly, drawing out the words as she stared intensely and unblinkingly into Davos's narrowed, hateful eyes. "You told him this evening that he was too poor to afford one of your swords because your Queen didn't pay him enough," Honeymaren said in a low, flat voice. Davos's eyes widened at that as he glanced at General Mattias, who simply smirked, before once more meeting the cold, focused eyes of the Northuldran who had yet to raise her own weapon.

She began to circle Davos slowly, deliberately, as a wolf would a sheep. "You know," she said in a cold tone. "Instincts are amazing things. Most humans have dulled theirs, over time - the price one pays for the constant comfort and privilege a society like this provides," she said, gesturing with her free hand to the crowd that had been stunned into silence as they watched the event unfold. "But the truth is, they're still there. People are just too ignorant to listen." She came closer, well within Davos's strike zone, staring him down in a way that shook even his boundless confidence as a very primal shiver traveled up his spine. Though her voice was low and quiet, it cut through the air like a knife. "You're feeling it right now, aren't you, cruel man? That tingle in your spine that makes your heart beat faster, makes your blood run colder than the queen's ice in your veins. Every nerve in your body is beginning to pulse with adrenaline as you are realizing all too late, _all_ the warnings and _all_ the signs that would have told you...this was a grave a mistake." Honeymaren took another step closer to him, sneering slightly when he took an instinctual step back. Retreat. Defeat.

_Weakness._

"You think me your queen's dog?" she said in a cold, dark voice that sent a shiver down the spine of every person present. "Well...this is that fateful moment you realize, _far_ too late...you are about to be bitten."

"ENOUGH!" Davos roared, rearing back as best he could to strike her down where she stood. The entire crowd was consumed with gasps of surprise or cries of dread, though Elsa's terrified scream rang out the loudest. Honeymaren ducked beneath the aggravated man's wild swing, using his own momentum against him. When Davos tried to catch his balance, Honeymaren was there to jab the butt of her staff into his face, causing him to drop his sword entirely as he clutched his profusely bleeding nose and mouth in pain. She immediately reached down and snatched the pummel of the fallen sword in a backward grip as she dropped into a crouch, spinning in a circle and using her leg to sweep the brute's feet out from underneath him. The blow sent him to the flat of his back with such force the crowd could hear the air being painfully forced from the soldier's lungs. In a flash, she knelt heavily on his chest with one knee to prevent them from refilling and pressed his own sword to his throat, a very thin line of blood appearing where the impossibly sharp edge bit into his skin. The brash man gasped for air, quite unsuccessfully between the concentrated pressure of Honeymaren's knee and the blood still pouring from his mouth and nose.

The entire thing was over in mere seconds.

Elsa felt herself go weak as relief washed through her, Anna tightening her grip around her waist to steady her as her sister began to shake slightly from the adrenaline. The royal siblings immediately began to make their way to the arena as Mattias peered over Honeymaren's shoulder at the gasping man. "Do you yield, Davos?" he asked with a smirk as Elsa and Anna entered the arena. "No," came Honeymaren's voice, but it sounded off to the winter spirit. Her voice was cold, bitter, and full of anger. "This man didn't lose to me because I was more skilled than he," she said as she pressed her knee harder into his chest for a moment, causing him to wheeze painfully through his own blood before rising to stand over him and glaring down at the now coughing man. "He lost because he thought me _lesser_ than him, for no other reason than where I was born." She looked up then, glancing about the sea of faces in the crowd. She read an astonishing array of emotions in the Arendellian crowd, ranging from surprise to fear to guilt. "He lost to me because he thought me a simple _savage_," she said harshly. "That's what this crowd is here to see, isn't it Mattias? To see a _war hero_ beat down a _woman_ simply because I am _Northuldra_ \- because I am _other_."

She smirked humorlessly, shaking her head. "All those years in the mist, Mattias told me Arendelle was a kingdom that stood for the good and the many. A sentiment both of your queens insisted was truth. Yet, here we are," she said, gesturing down at Davos. Most of the crowd looked away in shame as the truth of Honeymaren's words hit hard. Elsa slowly approached the emotional Northuldran, calling her name softly. "Maren..." Honeymaren turned her head to look at Elsa, noticing her dagger clutched to the blonde queen's chest. "It's over now," she said quietly, trying to calm the dark-haired woman. "Oh, no," Honeymaren said coldly, the sight of her father's dagger further fueling her righteous anger. "Your people want to see a _savage_, Your Majesty." Without another word, Honeymaren raised the sword high in the air and Davos's eyes went wide as he saw his death fast approaching when she stabbed downward hard. The bleeding, defeated man winced and awaited his fate as another round of gasps and cries rose from the crowd. "MAREN, NO!" Elsa cried, her free hand reaching out helplessly.

Davos opened one eye experimentally when he didn't feel anything to find his sword buried deep in the earth, the flat of the blade mere inches from his face and Honeymaren hovering over him. "If you want to see a _true_ savage, you cruel, ignorant fool...you just look here," she hissed, flicking his reflection in the flat of the blade with a metallic tinging sound before standing up and taking a deep breath to center herself. Mattias reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, but the Northuldran shook it off angrily. The general immediately gave her space, raising his hands in a placating gesture. Unlike the bleeding idiot that lay at their feet, he knew better than to provoke the Northuldran in this state.

After a moment of silent deliberation and several deep breaths, her fists clenching and unclenching as she fought an inner battle, Honeymaren surprised nearly everyone present when she extended her hand to Davos, looking at him expectantly. He blinked up at her in confusion and disbelief. "Why...?" he asked finally, his voice hoarse from coughing. "Because I'm not like you," she answered simply before reaching down and grasping his forearm, yanking him to his feet. "I stand by what I said earlier," she said as she released his forearm the moment he was steady. "Weapons as beautiful as yours require a level of passion, dedication, and skill that means you are capable of being _far_ more than what you've shown the world today." She eyed the crowd once more before looking back at him. All the fight and righteous anger was drained from her then, replaced by disappointment and weariness. "Your queens deserve a better _Arendelle_ than what has been shown today," she amended before turning and walking away. Mattias came and stood next to Davos, his face a mixture of pride and sadness as he watched her leave.

"Wait!"

Honeymaren froze and closed her eyes as she heard Davos's voice, pressing her lips together and taking a deep, calming breath. "We made a bargain, Northuldran," he said plainly. Honeymaren glanced at him blankly over her shoulder, only mildly curious as to his point. He walked over and stood in front of her, holding up his hands appeasingly as he noticed her eyes warily following his every move. "I promised ye your pick of my wares. Ye beat me fairly and deserve your reward." Honeymaren stared at him for a moment before beginning to move around him. "I want nothing from you." Davos moved to block her path once more. "Please," he insisted. "It...it's a matter of honor," he said quietly. "I've shown none 'ta ye today, I know. But I owe ye a debt. Please," he said again, gesturing to his tables. Honeymaren eyed him for a long moment, judging his seriousness and his intent before wordlessly walking over to the table and instantly reaching for a single piece - the expensive and ornate broadsword General Mattias had been admiring when the whole event had been set into motion. She walked back to the two men and offered it out to the general, who took it with surprise. "May it serve you and Arendelle's queens well, General," she said quietly. She nodded once to them before turning and walking away again.

Elsa reached out and grasped her hand gently as she walked by her. Honeymaren squeezed her hand weakly and tried her best to offer a small smile before letting it go. She delicately reached down and reclaimed her sheathed dagger from Elsa's other hand with a small nod of thanks before turning away from her and making her way through the crowd that instantly parted for her, giving her a wide berth. She needed to get away from this place. She needed to think. Elsa made to follow her, her hand reaching out for her but hesitated. Her outstretched hand slowly curled inward as she clasped both hands together over her heart, her head dropping in shame and guilt. She had assured Honeymaren she would be accepted in her home, that they would have a fun, relaxing weekend in the place she had loved for so long...only for this to happen. Anna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, squeezing gently. "She's going to leave," Elsa whispered quietly, a tear escaping as she voiced her fear. "She's going to leave and I can't blame her."

"She's not going anywhere, my Queen, don't you worry," came a confident, deep voice from behind the royals. Elsa turned around to find Mattias behind them with a reassuring smile on his face, Davos standing behind him sheepishly as he strapped his new sword to his belt. "As long as you are here, Queen Elsa, she will not go far, that I can promise you. She just needs some time to cool off," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Honeymaren never enjoyed conflict, even though she begged me to teach her in the forest. She wanted only the strength and the skill to protect her people. She practiced endlessly, honing skills far beyond the rudimentary teachings I gave her, but never once did she ever look for a fight."

"No," Elsa agreed. "She's far too gentle for that. It's a different kind of person that goes out of their way to pick pointless fights," she said harshly, eyeing Davos who had been standing quietly behind the general. The brutish smithe had the decency to look abashed and slowly stepped around Mattias before dropping to a knee before his queens, bowing his head in shame. "I've no excuse for my behavior, Your Majesties," he said quietly, not daring to look up at Anna and Elsa. "I offer my deepest apologies for the rift I have caused an' the shame I have brought 'ta our people. That Northuldran has more honor than I ever had in a lifetime 'a war." Elsa shook her head and turned away as her lip trembled, biting her lip hard in to control her emotions. Anna stepped in, relieving her sister of the task before her. "You are correct, Davos. You have brought great shame upon yourself and upon the kingdom of Arendelle with the prejudice and outright barbarism you have shown here today. But," she said with a pause, looking around at the sea of quiet faces, most if not all brimming with a similar shame of the man kneeling before her. "You are not the only person guilty of this crime tonight. It pains me endlessly to say that for the first time in my life...I was genuinely disappointed by our people today." Anna moved away from Davos, who's head bowed even lower at the truth of the queen's words.

"We are of Arendelle," Anna continued passionately. "We are the kingdom of plenty, who stand for the good and the many. We are better than what we have shown today. I know we are. My sister, your queen, nearly lost her life to discover the hateful sins of our grandfather against Honeymaren's people. I nearly lost mine to rectify them, only for Elsa to come back from beyond to save our kingdom from the fate it rightfully deserved!" Anna cried, eyeing each citizen as she looked around the crowd. Elsa lifted her gaze to her sister as she passionately addressed their people. A deep sense of pride in her lifted her heavy heart as Anna spoke. "Honeymaren came here with Elsa in good faith, despite the sins of our kingdom, to be met with this shameful behavior. As your queens, we expect better. Honeymaren was right - Arendelle _deserves_ better. We _are_ better."

Anna took a deep, steadying breath before she spoke again. "Go about your business, my friends. What's done is done," she said as she returned to Elsa's side, reaching out and taking her cool hands in hers as the crowd began to slowly disperse in a subdued murmur. "You handled that wonderfully, Anna," Elsa said quietly. "I'm proud of you. I'm sorry you _had_ to handle it, I just couldn't-" she began, but Anna shook her head. "No," she said immediately, taking a short trembling breath. "No. It should not have gotten that far. We need to find Honeymaren. She's one of the most important members of the Northuldran tribe and she has suffered great insult tonight. General," she called, Mattias appearing at her side instantly. "Your Majesty," he said with a nod of reverence. "Where do you think she may have gone?" Anna asked. "She doesn't know the area well enough to head for somewhere in particular, but we cannot waste time with aimless searching." Mattias crossed his arms over his chest and frowned in thought. "Well," he said thoughtfully, scratching his chin as he spoke. "She, understandably, is going to be feeling less than social toward Arendellians, so I would say that we should look anywhere that people aren't."

"The water," Elsa said suddenly, her eyes closing in concentration. "She's near the water." Anna blinked in surprise at her sister. "What? How do you know she's by water? _Where_ by the water?" Elsa shook her head. "I can't tell, but I can sense that Nokk is near her. I can't see what he sees, though, I can only sense it through our connection." Mattias nodded, mulling over a list of possible low traffic areas the clever Northuldran may have found. "She was headed away from the docks when she left. I would bet she's found one of the alcoves along the sea wall, somewhere beyond the festival." Elsa nodded, looking back at her sister. "Anna, I need to find her, but I think I should go alone." The redhead hesitated, biting her lip. Though she agreed, given the relationship Elsa had with the Northuldran, the need to apologize properly ate at her conscience. "If you think it's best...just, try to make sure I get a chance to apologize to her, please?" Elsa nodded and reached out to hug her sister tightly before pulling away and nodding at the general. "I'll do what I can," she said with a small smile before turning and heading in the direction she last saw the dark-haired woman, Anna's eyes following her worriedly.

"Can this be repaired, General?" Anna asked quietly, staring after her sister. Mattias sighed deeply, breaking etiquette and protocol to place a comforting hand on the young queen's shoulder. "Honeymaren is a strong, confident, and self-sustaining young woman, Your Majesty. She's got a good head on her shoulders and an endlessly compassionate heart. But," he said after a pause, "She has little tolerance for prejudice or bigotry. No Northuldran does, really. Their survival relies too heavily on being open and honest with each other for them to permit such behavior within the tribe. They are far more advanced than what we would consider civilized society in that way," he said quietly. Anna wrung her hands nervously, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Then again," Mattias began again in a hopeful voice, "She also is completely enraptured with your sister. I doubt there is any rift that could be torn wide enough that Her Majesty could not convince our dear Northuldran to cross for her." Anna smiled a bit at that, nodding in agreement. "I hope you're right, General," she said quietly. "For all of our sakes. Come," she sighed. "Let's wait for them back at the castle." Anna took the general's offered arm and the two made their way through the emptying streets of the town to await any news to be had.


	12. Show Yourself

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twelve - Show Yourself_

Elsa had been searching along the sea wall for just shy of an hour and was beginning to lose hope. She could feel through her connection to Nokk that her dark-haired target had not moved, but 'near the water' was not exactly a narrowing description for a kingdom on a fjord. Elsa leaned back against the stone waist high sea wall and sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Where are you, Maren?" she whispered to herself, rubbing her face wearily in an effort to push back the frustrated, guilty tears that were beginning to well behind her closed eyes. She had no time to feel sorry for herself - she had to make this right, and to do that, she needed to find her missing _noaide_. Elsa pushed herself off the stone barrier and continued her quick walk along the sea wall.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Elsa saw a lone figure sitting on the stone wall, one leg bent and propping up an arm while the other dangled over the side. The figure was unmoving, facing the water and staring at a strangely shaped object in their hand, bathed in the light of the full moon. Elsa knew it was Honeymaren when a light breeze beckoned long, flowing locks toward the sea and she gave a sigh of happy relief that the general had been right - she didn't leave. Elsa ran to close the distance between her and her _noaide_, calling her name as she got closer.

Honeymaren turned her father's dagger over slowly in her hand, running her thumbs lovingly over the fine detail of the carved whale-bone hilt. Her mind was swept far away, reliving memory after memory in this rare moment of quiet. While peace was nowhere to be found for the troubled Northuldran, the scarce opportunities to be truly alone with her own thoughts enough to allow her mind to wander brought her a sense of calm. Opportunities like these were few and far between; such was the life of an empath. She smirked a bit, imagining her father gently chiding her for allowing her guard to drop so that she could reminisce, especially after what had just happened. _"If you must trust in something, child, trust in your own wings alone; a bird in a tree need never fear the branch breaking because she puts her trust in her own wings above all else,_" he had said when he had given her the dagger. Nevermind that he had given it to her when he had grudgingly accepted her desire for Mattias to train her in the ways of combat, she remembered with a small grin. Her smile fell a bit and she sighed softly. She missed her parents dearly; she had only visited them once since Elsa had come to the forest, the night Elsa had revealed to her what had happened on her coronation. They had been the only ones she trusted to share that sensitive information with at the time. She made up her mind to pay them a visit soon when her ears pricked at the sound of a voice on the wind. "Maren!" Honeymaren blinked and looked away from pondering the dagger in her hand, searching for the voice that called to her. Brown eyes widened with slight surprise when she saw the winter spirit sprinting toward her. "Elsa?" she asked in confusion as she blonde reached her, panting slightly. "What are you doing here?" Honeymaren looked around, finding no other soul in sight. "Why aren't you with Anna?"

"Maren, I'm so sorry for what happened," Elsa blurted out, reaching out to grasp Honeymaren's free hand in both of hers. "I swear to you on my life I never thought something like this would happen, please believe me," the queen begged, squeezing her hand tightly in her slightly shaky grasp. Honeymaren shook her head, "Elsa, you've nothing to be sorry for, you've done nothing wrong. Neither has Anna," she said, squeezing back reassuringly. "But you shouldn't be here. You should be with your sister and your people. I'll be fine here," she said quietly. "No," Elsa said incredulously. "Are you mad? Of course I came for you, Maren. I was so worried," she admitted. "I thought..." Honeymaren frowned slightly, looking into Elsa's stormy blue eyes in askance. "I thought you'd left me," Elsa finished quietly. "I thought you might be on your way out of Arendelle by now." Honeymaren gave a tiny chuckle. "Of course not, Snowflake. I will go anywhere you go, my spirit," she said with a small smile. "I just...needed to get away for a bit."

Elsa nodded in understanding, absentmindedly caressing Honeymaren's hand with her thumbs. After a moment, Elsa slowly brought the hand she held to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm before guiding it to her face and pressing her cheek against its warmth. "I really am sorry, Maren," she whispered, watery eyes looking up into the Northuldran's sadly. "This is my fault; I should not have left you alone." Honeymaren sighed deeply, pulling her hand away and looking back at the dagger in her hands, Elsa's heart squeezing painfully at the action. "Why?" Honeymaren asked quietly, unable to keep the bitter edge from her voice. "Because you knew your people could not be trusted to be civil?" Elsa's mouth open and closed a few times, trying to form an answer. "N-no, it's not that at all, just...it just shouldn't have happened, it _wouldn't_ have happened if-"

"If you had been there?" Honeymaren finished for her, looking the slight distance down at the blonde with hardening eyes. "Do they need to be babysat by their queen to be polite to a lowly _savage_ like me? That's not the Arendelle I told my people I was visiting, Your Majesty." Tears began to form in Elsa's eyes at the biting, but truthful words. She looked away from the rightfully angry woman, biting her lip to keep it from trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself. Instant and painful regret surged through Honeymaren at the sight of the trembling blonde. She placed her dagger on the sea wall and immediately pushed off of it, wrapping the queen up in her arms protectively. When Elsa buried her face in the crook of Honeymaren's neck and began to sob softly, the Northuldran wanted to throw herself over the stone wall and into the fjord. "I'm so sorry, Elsa," she murmured to the crying woman in her arms, squeezing her tightly and gently stroking her hair. "I shouldn't have said that, it's nowhere near fair. This has nothing to do with you, you are not responsible for the actions of others." Honeymaren pressed her warm lips to the spirit's forehead and temple, peppering the area with soft kisses and whispered apologies as the queen's tears ebbed.

Elsa pulled back slightly, lifting her head to wipe away her remaining tears but Honeymaren beat her to it, delicately brushing them away with her thumb. She gave Elsa a small smile and playfully tickled the corner of the spirit's lips, causing them to twitch upward into a little smile and eliciting a watery chuckle from the queen. "That's better," Honeymaren said gently, a sweet smile on her lips as she gently caressed Elsa's tear-stained face with her thumb, her other arm still wrapped protectively around the blonde's waist and holding her close. Elsa looked into doe brown eyes that had regained the warmth and compassion that comforted her so many times before and a sudden fear of seeing it gone again washed over her. She had been so close to finally acting on her growing feelings for the beautiful woman before her earlier in the evening, only to nearly lose all chance of ever knowing her touch mere hours later. She would have spent the rest of her days cursing her own cowardice, regretting all the opportunities to explore her feelings for the empathic Northuldran that she had stupidly squandered.

Without thinking, Elsa closed her eyes and leaned forward to claim Honeymaren's lips with her own. Her eyes opened in confusion when she was met with warm fingers instead of the full lips she had expected. "Elsa, wait," Honeymaren breathed. Her heart tightened painfully at the unexpected rejection, red blooming hotly across her face. Had the events of the evening changed Honeymaren's feelings for her? Had she misread their almost-kiss in the foyer earlier, and she had no feelings for the queen at all? Elsa stuttered out an apology in a voice barely above a whisper and tried to move away from the Northuldran, but was held tight in the brunette's close embrace. "Wait, wait, wait, Snowflake, hold on," Honeymaren said calmingly, running her fingers through Elsa's white-gold locks and guiding the queen's embarrassed gaze to her. "I-I'm sorry-" the blonde started before a warm, slightly calloused thumb over her lips silenced her. "Please don't misunderstand, Elsa. I've waited for what feels like forever to taste your lips somewhere other than my dreams," Honeymaren said lovingly. She brushed her thumb lightly across the soft, full lips in question, the action sending a delightful shiver up the wintery spirit's spine. Elsa's eyes fell closed briefly with a stuttering breath before opening again in confusion and longing, meeting Honeymaren's gaze once more in askance.

"You're scared right now, Snowflake. You are scared and confused and full of misplaced guilt for sins you didn't commit. When I am finally able to claim your lips, it will be in a moment when you feel completely and utterly safe, happy, and loved - not because you are trying to keep me with you when there is nowhere else in the world I would ever go. When that moment comes, I swear I will kiss you breathless until the stars themselves burn out of existence, but not until you truly feel how deeply I cherish you. Do you understand?" she asked gently, slowly running her thumb back and forth across Elsa's lips. Elsa took a trembling breath, the feel of Honeymaren's thumb gliding across such sensitive skin sending little bolts of lightning though her body. She nodded silently before leaning forward and pressing herself into the Northuldran's embrace once more, breathing in deeply and relishing the comforting scent of the woman's silky tresses.

"I want to go home," Elsa mumbled quietly into the dark waterfall of Honeymaren's hair, nuzzling her gently. Honeymaren sighed and nodded, squeezing the queen close to her. "Alright," she said, placing a gentle kiss upon Elsa's head. "I'll take you back to the castle." Elsa shook her head, pulling back to look into Honeymaren's eyes. "No," she corrected gently. "I want to go _home_...with you." Honeymaren blinked for a moment before she realized Elsa was talking about the forest, her heart skipping a beat at the queen's request. She smiled genuinely at the blonde and nodded in agreement. "I do, too," she said softly before giving a small, apologetic smile. "But you know as well as I do that it wouldn't be fair to Anna to do that." Elsa sighed and nodded, mirroring the disappointed smile on the Northuldran's features. "I know...but you don't know how much it means to me that you understand that, or how deeply I appreciate it."

Honeymaren shrugged and reached back to retrieve her dagger from the edge of the sea wall, tucking it into her belt before slipping her arm through Elsa's and beginning the long trek back to the castle. "I have a duty, to you and to Anna, to clean up the mess I've made," Honeymaren said resolutely, her eyes on the ground as they walked arm in arm. Elsa shook her head, pressing closer to her companion. "You didn't do anything wrong, Maren. You didn't start it. This is Davos's doing," she reasoned. Honeymaren chuckled a bit at the winter spirit's immediate defense of her honor, but shook her head in disagreement. "I may not have instigated this mess, but I could have prevented it from getting so out of hand and so public if I had just walked away and left him to his bigotry," she countered. "It was wrong of me to insinuate the onlookers shared his ignorance. I should have given them the benefit of the doubt." Elsa tilted her head slightly, her eyebrows rising in askance. "What doubt is that?"

"That they were cheering for sport, not cruelty." Elsa chewed her lip pensively before answering slowly, shaking her head slightly at her _noaide_. "No..." she said after a moment. "War hero or not, to cheer for Davos is to cheer for his actions. To cheer for his actions is to condone them. You were right to do what you did. While I can assure you that they meant no harm or malice, the people of Arendelle needed to witness that. Their eyes needed to be opened to reveal the way of thinking that caused the rift between our peoples in the first place," she reasoned thoughtfully. "Besides," she added with a small, playful smile. "It unintentionally showcased yet another facet of you that you've kept hidden from me. I had no idea you had such skills in combat, _noaide_." Honeymaren laughed lightly at that, shaking her head. "You make it sound as though I purposely keep secrets from you, my love," she said in an amused tone. Elsa blushed prettily as she tried to fight the bright smile tugging at her lips at the slipped endearment and how naturally it fell from the Northuldran's lips. "I apologize that there hasn't been a need for me to beat someone into submission until now," Honeymaren joked.

Elsa giggled, briefly resting her head on Honeymaren's shoulder as they walked before lifting it again to ask a question. "General Mattias said he taught you to fight when you were younger. Why would he do that if you were enemies?" Honeymaren smiled and nodded in affirmation. "That he did, Snowflake. By the time you got to the forest, we had developed a somewhat shaky, but mostly reliable truce. That wasn't always the case, however," she began. "There was one particularly harsh winter a little more than a decade ago, and food was scarce. The Arendellian soldiers were no strangers to the cold by then, but were nowhere near as capable of preparing for the unseasonable ruthlessness of that year as my people," she began, a small, fond smile on her face as she recalled her first dealings with Mattias. "Even before I was officially the _noaide_, I couldn't stand to see them suffer so. They were just as trapped as we were in those mists, but at least we had our families and our relative way of life. Even then I firmly believed that, in times of crisis, only the truly weak would leave people to needlessly suffer." Honeymaren's smile grew, becoming fondly nostalgic as they strolled casually along the path. "Since Ryder and I were young, our father told us that the strength of a person was measured by the circle they drew around themselves. It was only then that I realized what he meant...and what kind of a circle I wanted to draw." Elsa tilted her head curiously at that. "What does that mean?"

Honeymaren turned her head to look at Elsa and smiled warmly at her. She led her the short way to a small alcove that overlooked part of Arendelle, the lights of the festival shining brightly in the distance. She stood next to Elsa at the stone wall that lined the path, gazing over the village with Elsa in silence for a moment before taking Elsa's hand in hers. "My father told me that every person draws a circle in their life. A good person draws a circle around themselves and cares for those within it. Their children...their lover," she said quietly, lifting Elsa's hand to her lips and placing a sweet kiss on her knuckles. The queen smiled and lowered her gaze shyly, biting her lip, and Honeymaren grinned - the expression was quite fetching on the bashful queen. "A better person draws a larger circle," she continued, stepping behind the winter spirit and taking her in her arms, crossing them over the queen's chest in an X shape. Elsa leaned back into the encompassing, protective embrace, resting her head gently against Honeymaren's and sighing contentedly. "In this circle, a person brings in their brothers and sisters."

Honeymaren nuzzled against Elsa for a long moment, both women enjoying the quiet closeness before she spoke again. "But there are some people, quite like you, my spirit, who have a great destiny," she continued, gently nudging Elsa's cheek with her nose and looking over the village of Arendelle proper, Elsa's gaze following hers. "People like you and Anna, who must draw around themselves a circle that includes many, many more. Noaide was also one of those people with a great destiny, and it was up to me to decide for myself whether I was, as well. So, when I saw suffering I could ease, even that of my enemy, I could not ignore it. Mattias recognized this and offered to teach me the skills to help me protect my people in exchange for my help. It was through us that a truce was born in the mist," Honeymaren finished quietly, losing herself in her memories once more.

"You're an incredible person, Maren. Sometimes I think the forest would be better served if you were born with powers, rather than me," Elsa admitted quietly after a moment, bringing the Northuldran back to the present. "You always know the right thing to say or do, while I feel I am constantly making educated guesses on the next right step." Honeymaren released Elsa, only to gently turn her around and slip her arms around her trim waist, pulling the blonde spirit close to her. "A strong leader isn't simply born, Elsa. They are made by the storms they walk through," Honeymaren said earnestly, resting her forehead against the queen's. "Your storms are still swirling around you, trying to make you lose your way. Until recently, you've fought them all alone, but never again," she said firmly, pulling back to look meaningfully into beautiful blue pools. "You will never again meet a storm you have to weather alone, Elsa. Not while I have the strength to stand at your side. I swear it to you." Elsa's eyes swam with love and appreciation for the compassionate woman before her. In that moment, she finally admitted to herself that she was no longer falling for the beautiful Northuldran. She was already completely and deeply in love with her.

Just as she was working up the courage to tell Honeymaren just that, the rattling of wheels on cobblestone reached their ears as a carriage drawn by two royal horses quickly drew near, the beasts' hooves striking the stone path sharply. Honeymaren instinctively placed herself between Elsa and the carriage as the driver pulled it to a sharp stop in front of the women before jumping down. Honeymaren recognized him as the same man who had been driving the carriage that fetched them from the docks earlier in the day, though it seemed like many ages ago. "Your Majesty," he greeted reverently, bowing low to his monarch before turning to Honeymaren. "My lady," he said, bowing to her as well, causing Honeymaren to blink in confusion. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa curiously before he spoke again. "Queen Anna sent me to look for you, as the hour has grown late. She was hoping I would find you journeying back to the castle and asked that I bring you back, if that is your wish." Elsa looked at Honeymaren in askance, who simply nodded. The driver opened the door for the queen, bowing low once more as Honeymaren helped her in. There was a short moment of tension where Honeymaren hesitated and Elsa wasn't sure the Northuldran would join her before she took a deep, steadying breath, and climbed into the carriage, sitting next to Elsa as the driver closed the door.

The ride back to the castle was a quick one, though it may have seemed that way since the two women were cuddled close to one another throughout the journey, neither eager to face the reality of their arrival to the castle. Both took a breath to collect themselves as the carriage came to a halt, smiling reassuringly at each other as the driver opened the door and stepped aside. Honeymaren climbed out first, turning to offer her arm to Elsa once more. This time, however, Honeymaren couldn't help but happily notice that Elsa didn't let go as they entered the castle where they found Anna pacing anxiously around the foyer. The redhead looked up as she heard them enter, relief washing over her features as she immediately made a beeline for them. To Honeymaren's surprise, she was quickly enveloped in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Honeymaren, I'm completely ashamed at the behavior of Arendelle-"

"Please, don't, Anna," Honeymaren interrupted, returning the hug fiercely. "Nothing need be forgiven, I promise you." Anna pulled back to protest, but Honeymaren held her hand up to give her pause. "Really, truly, all I want to do right now is sleep and put this all in the past where it belongs. Is that alright with you?" she asked hopefully. Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course, whatever you need. Do you remember where your room is?" Elsa smiled and stepped forward, giving her sister a quick hug. "I'll take her," she said, slipping her arm through Honeymaren's and giving the Northuldran a warm smile. Anna looked between the two women and smiled, biting the inside of her cheek to keep it from growing into an all-out grin. "Alright. I think we should all sleep in, it's been...quite a night," Anna suggested. Elsa chuckled and stage whispered conspiratorially in Honeymaren's ear. "She _always_ thinks it's a good idea to sleep in." Honeymaren laughed as Anna glared at her sister, crossing her arms over her chest and making a small, dignified huffing sound. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Anna on this one, Snowflake. I feel I share her attachment to the beds here." The redhead grinned at Honeymaren, nodding triumphantly at her sister. "Until brunch then!" she said cheerfully, leaning forward to place a kiss on each woman's cheek and bidding them goodnight before turning and walking down the hall to the royal study.

Elsa chuckled and slid her hand down Honeymaren's arm to entwine their fingers. "Come," she said quietly, tugging gently to lead her up the stairs. Honeymaren remembered the way, but happily allowed herself to be led anywhere the spirit of winter would ever want to take her. She smiled when Elsa stopped in front of her own bedroom, the queen placing her free hand on the door handle. "So," Honeymaren said with a warm smile, glancing at the blonde's bedroom door. "This is goodnight." Elsa bit her lower lip slightly, her cheeks tinged an incredibly fetching shade of pink as she answered. "Yes...it is," she said quietly before opening the door and slowly tugging Honeymaren inside. The Northuldran blinked as Elsa closed the door behind them, looking at the queen questioningly. "My room is further down the hall," she said quietly, her heart beginning to pound out of her chest as the air grew heavy with the tension of possibility. "No, it's not," Elsa said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Honeymaren's spine as the queen slowly approached her. "You're right where you belong."

Elsa grasped one of Honeymaren's hands in hers, lifting it to her lips and pressing a slow, deliberate kiss on her palm before guiding it to rest over her heart where Honeymaren could feel it's speedy, fluttering tempo in the blonde's chest. "I don't want to spend another night without your arms around me, Maren," Elsa whispered, looking at the stunned Northuldran through her long lashes. "You swore to me that you would kiss me when the moment came that I felt completely safe and happy...when I felt truly loved," she continued, stepping closer and pressing against Honeymaren, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the beautiful spirit, staring in mesmerized wonder at the woman she loved. "Yes," Honeymaren answered breathlessly, warm pools of chocolate searching crystalline depths. "Don't make me wait one moment more," Elsa commanded quietly.

Honeymaren reached a hand behind the queen's head, tangling her fingers in silken tresses of molten white-gold and pulled her close, capturing Elsa's full lips with her own without a moment's hesitation. All thoughts of anything but each other flew from the women's minds as they both inhaled sharply at the long-awaited feel of the other's lips. Elsa's hands immediately wound their way around Honeymaren's neck as her inexperienced lips moved experimentally against the Northuldran's, savoring each new sensation as wave after wonderful wave of warmth flooded her senses. Some touches felt like an intimate caress, like a wave hugging a sandy shore. Others felt like lightning coursing through her, mingling with the magic rolling beneath her skin. Honeymaren pulled away slowly, her forehead pressed against the blonde's as both women tried to calm their breathing. The Northuldran opened her eyes to see the queen's beautiful blue pools staring back at her, their icy hue darkened with passion. Elsa's gaze flicked from Honeymaren's eyes to her lips and back again before leaning forward and kissing her again, tangling her fingers in the dark tresses at the base of her neck and pulling her close, unable to pull the woman close enough. Her heart soared as her body and her soul eagerly drank in the wonderful sensations she had believed all her life she would never know, and Honeymaren was _more_ than willing to indulge her as she let all the passion she had been repressing for the enchanting queen escape into their kiss.

Elsa felt her knees hit the mattress of her bed without having realized they had been moving. She broke the heated kiss with a small gasp as Honeymaren ducked down slightly and she felt herself being lifted from the ground only to be swiftly but gently deposited on the bed. The Northuldran immediately followed, reclaiming Elsa's lips in split seconds as she hovered over the beautiful monarch. Honeymaren ran her tongue lightly across the spirit's lips and Elsa gasped sharply at the sensation, whimpering passionately when the Northuldran slipped her tongue between them and deepened the kiss. A sudden, incredibly tight pull in her lower belly elicited a moan from the inexperienced queen as Honeymaren's tongue glided over hers. The _noaide_ tangled her fingers in Elsa's hair once more, caressing the spirit's jawline with her thumb lovingly. Finally, they were forced to part for breath, Elsa gasping at the cool air as Honeymaren planted hot kisses to the blonde's throat and pulse point. "Maren..." the winter spirit whispered her name passionately, tangling her fingers in the dark waves of silken hair and pulling her close as she panted lightly, beginning to lose herself to the sensation of the other woman's lips. "Maren, wait..."

Honeymaren immediately pulled her lips away from the blonde's neck, nuzzling the queen's cheek in loving understanding, even as she tried to calm her own frenzied heartbeat. "It's alright, my love," she breathed. "I understand." Honeymaren feathered delicate kisses across Elsa's face, taking great care to kiss away the emotional tears the spirit hadn't even realized she had shed. The two spent the better part of the next hour trading soft, innocent kisses and caresses until their eyelids grew heavy, the emotional day finally taking its toll on the two women. Honeymaren reached down and grabbed the edge of the duvet, pulling it over them both before wrapping her arms protectively around Elsa, guiding the blonde's head to rest on her arm and pulling her close. Elsa sighed deeply in contentment, breathing deeply of her love's natural scent of fresh woods and crisp winds. "I can't recall a moment in my life that I've ever felt happier," she mused tiredly, snuggling into the dark-haired woman. Honeymaren smiled into Elsa's hair, pressing a soft kiss against white-gold tresses. "Then how wonderful it is to think that tomorrow is an entirely new day that will give me a chance to top it," she said warmly. Elsa could hear the smile in the Northuldran's voice and hummed happily. "So long as I wake up in your arms," she said tiredly, losing herself to Morpheus's call. Honeymaren felt the blonde's breathing become slow and even as she succumbed to sleep, laying her head against hers. "For the rest of my life, my embrace is yours, my queen," she whispered as she followed her love into a sweet dream that would never again surpass reality.

**Sooooo let me know what you guys think and drop a review! If nothing else, to let me know if anyone other than me is interested in what happens next! XD (also, bonus points for anyone that caught the reference to another movie!)**

**-Volchise**


	13. Happy Birthday, Elsa

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirteen - Happy Birthday, Elsa_

Honeymaren sighed as consciousness began to call to her, frowning slightly at the bright light that brought it as it crept across her eyes. She was more comfortable than she'd ever been in her life and waking up was the last thing she wanted to do. She was warm, the surface she laid upon was soft and thick, and there was a deliciously comforting weight in her arms. Honeymaren opened her eyes then to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her twenty-three years of life.

Elsa was sleeping soundly in her arms, the early morning sun making her beautiful features, peaceful and relaxed in sleep, glow in an angelic light. The queen's breathing was slow and even and this alone created a deep sense of peace and contentment within the Northuldran. Honeymaren stared at the beautiful winter spirit for a long while, memorizing every precious detail. Her high, soft cheekbones, the delicate slope of an adorable nose, every perfectly placed freckle. The Northuldran's heartbeat quickened as her eyes became fixed on Elsa's full, slightly kiss-bruised lips. It took nearly all of her self control to not wake the blonde just to kiss her senseless right then and there. Honeymaren bit her lip to stifle a chuckle so as not to wake her love - she was going to struggle keeping herself under control around the irresistible queen.

Unable to resist the urge to touch the sleeping woman, she instead very lightly brushed white-gold bangs from Elsa's face. The winter spirit sighed in her sleep at the touch, the corners of her lips tugging into a small, content smile. "I love you, Elsa of Arendelle," Honeymaren whispered to the sleeping queen, pressing her lips gently to the blonde's forehead. Elsa sighed contentedly once more, this time her eyes beginning to open as the Northuldran's lips brought her toward consciousness. "Maren..." she murmured with a sleepy smile, bringing her hand up to brush her fingers against Honeymaren's warm cheek.

"Good morning, my love," Honeymaren whispered, smiling brightly. She leaned in to press a gentle, loving kiss against the queen's lips, smiling to herself when she felt her gasp softly. Elsa's eyes struggled to open again after Honeymaren pulled away and the winter spirit couldn't help but laugh nervously at herself. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that feeling," she admitted with a blush before looking back into Honeymaren's warm, brown eyes. "But I do know I'll never grow tired of it," she finished with a playful smile. Honeymaren chuckled and placed another soft kiss on the blonde's lips, murmuring against them. "I agree whole-heartedly, Snowflake, but if we are not careful, I'll never let you leave this bed," she said with a playful growl before pulling the woman close and placing tickling kisses on her sensitive neck and ears, holding the queen hostage as she giggled and squirmed against her.

"Stop, stop, you win!" Elsa managed to squeak out in her breathless laughter as she rolled on top of the Northuldran, a bright, genuinely happy smile on her features. Her giggles slowed as she stared down at Honeymaren, the beautiful _noaide's_ loose hair creating a dark, silken halo on the pillow behind her. 'I love you,' came the unbidden thought in Elsa's mind. She surprised herself with the admission, but had no intention of talking herself out of it, knowing it was her deepest truth. Over the past few months living in the enchanted forest, Honeymaren had been her anchor as she explored her true self. It was through her that the wintery spirit was learning not just how to heal, but how deep her wounds actually ran. If she were honest, she could no longer picture a life without the beautiful woman beneath her, who flashed a dazzling smile at her queen, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair, almost as if she could sense her thoughts. She tangled her fingers in white-gold locks and pulled the beautiful spirit down for a sweet, chaste kiss that left Elsa sighing happily. The blonde laid her head over Honeymaren's heart, tucked under the Northuldran's chin and snuggling into her. There was nowhere in the world she would rather be than in her _noaide's_ arms, especially now. The shy queen wasn't ready to admit her feelings out loud to the woman who had stolen her heart, however, even as she was cuddled into her. An age old and deep-seated fear of rejection and being unworthy doused her courage like water to a fire. The empathic _noaide _understood this about her love, more than aware of how deep the scars of Elsa's upbringing dug into her gentle heart. One day, Honeymaren's patient soul would snuff the life out of the enchanting queen's fears once and for all and she would show her beloved spirit the depth of her devotion as many times as Elsa needed to do just that.

Honeymaren smiled lovingly and began to soothingly stroke Elsa's silken hair, nearly lulling the queen back to sleep before she finally spoke. "What do you want to do, Elsa?" Elsa sighed deeply at the question, knowing they would have to face reality eventually. "Is staying in bed for the rest of the day an option?" Honeymaren chuckled, planting a kiss on her head. "You are a queen, Elsa. Anything you want is an option, regardless of if it's the right option," she replied. "I'm not saying it's the _wrong_ option," she joked after a moment, grinning a bit. Elsa hummed in agreement before sighing and pushing herself up onto her elbows to hover over the dark-haired beauty, smiling a bit when Honeymaren tucked her hair behind her ear for her. "I want to go home...but I know it would break Anna's heart, especially for us to leave _today_ and I want even less for that to happen," she said quietly, idly toying with a lock of Honeymaren's hair. The Northuldran nodded in agreement, pursing her lips in thought for a moment. "What's so special about today?" she asked. "Nothing special at all," Elsa mumbled and shook her head, clearly not interested in elaborating. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow but decided not to press the queen; the point was to _not_ stress the woman. "Well," she began with a slow sigh, "I promise I will play nicely with the other kids today if you promise to help me mitigate any misplaced guilt your sister may feel." Honeymaren's mouth curved into a coy grin. "I can quite literally just kiss you senseless to get rid of yours, but I'm sure my method would not be so well-received with Anna," she said with a laugh.

Elsa gave only a small chuckle at the jest, her face falling a bit before she took a short, steadying breath to steel herself. "About that..." the queen began, biting her lower lip. Honeymaren snickered, raising an amused eyebrow. "You _want_ me to kiss your sister?" she joked. Her blood instantly began turning to ice in her veins when Elsa looked away from her rather than playfully protesting, clearly struggling with something. "You...you're not..." she tried, needing to swallow thickly to make her suddenly dry throat form the words. Elsa turned her gaze back to her questioningly at the sudden uncharacteristic fumbling of the normally stoic woman. "You don't..._regret_ this, do you?" Honeymaren finally managed. Elsa blinked at her before sighing softly, a warm and loving smile replacing the troubled look on her pretty features. Rather than answer, the wintery spirit leaned down and captured the nervous Northuldran's lips in a deep, slow kiss, brushing her fingertips along the side of Honeymaren's face.

By the time Elsa finally pulled away, Honeymaren was struggling to open her eyes to look at the queen, the slightly dopey half-smile on her face making the blonde spirit laugh softly. She cupped Honeymaren's cheek, waiting until doe eyes fully opened before answering. "I will never..._never_...regret you, Maren_," _she whispered earnestly. Elsa made sure she gave that promise a moment to sink in before continuing. "But...I'd really like to keep this to ourselves for now, if that's okay," she said, gauging Honeymaren's reaction. Chocolate eyes looked up at her with slight concern but mostly curiosity, silently asking her to elaborate. Elsa bit her lip gently, trying to find a way to explain how she felt to the patient woman beneath her. "It's hard to explain, but...I want you all to myself for a little while. To be with _just_ you. The moment anyone else knows - my sister, the kingdom, the Northuldra - it's not just you and I anymore." She stared down at her beautiful _noaide_ fondly, a small smile on her face. "Maren...for so long, any kind of connection with another person was so out of reach, I never thought about how I would feel if it happened." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice that made Honeymaren instinctively tighten her arms around her, eliciting a quiet laugh from the queen. Elsa brushed the back of her fingers against Honeymaren's cheek, staring beseechingly into their warm depths. "Right now, in these moments, it's just you and I...and you and I is all I want to think about. Does that make sense?" Elsa asked, knowing the concept must sound strange to Honeymaren - saying it out loud it barely made sense to Elsa.

Honeymaren smiled warmly at her and sat up, tugging Elsa into her lap to hold her close. "What you're saying is you're not a very good sharer," she said with a playful smile, eliciting the intended laugh she was hoping for and calming the slightly anxious queen. "Yes, Elsa, I understand entirely. We will tell whomever you want to tell when you want to tell them," she agreed confidently. "As long as I call you mine, my dizziest dreams have come true - the world knowing or not knowing doesn't change that." Elsa blushed a bit at that, smiling gratefully at the dark haired woman and wrapping her arms around her neck, burying her face in her hair. "Thank you, Maren," she murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to her neck before pulling back with a sigh. "We should get ready for the day."

Honeymaren nodded as Elsa climbed off the bed, reaching her hands above her head to stretch before following suit. "Do I have a special dress code today?" She asked Elsa with a playful smirk as she straightened out the tunic she had fallen asleep in last night. Elsa chuckled as she pulled a simple green gown with a black bodice and purple trim, tossing it over the changing screen near the wardrobe. "Whatever you would like, though I must say you cut quite the figure in that tunic," she replied coyly before walking past her to take a seat at the vanity, giving her cheek a sweet kiss as she walked by. Honeymaren grinned at the show of affection as she began to comb her fingers through her hair, making sure she looked somewhat decent should a servant see her while she made her way back to the room she was _supposed_ to be staying in. "You're awful chipper for so early an hour," she teased the queen, walking over to stand behind her chair at the vanity and meeting her eyes in the mirror. She put her hands on the back of the chair, leaning down to whisper in Elsa's ear. "Did you sleep well, my goddess?" she asked before leaning over to place her lips lovingly on the queen's bare shoulder.

Elsa smiled warmly, glancing at Honeymaren in the mirror before turning her head slightly to regard her with a loving gaze. "I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life, actually," she answered, turning back to the mirror and reaching forward to grab the brush that laid on the vanity, beginning to slowly and purposefully run it through her white-gold tresses. She paused her movement for a moment as a thought came to her and lowered her gaze, smiling to herself. "Your arms, your touch...your very presence, really," she began slowly. "It...soothes me." Elsa laughed a bit, shaking her head at herself as a light blush colored her cheeks. "You're like my shield against myself. You protect me from all my worst thoughts and feelings and nightmares. Really, it's a wonder how I ever slept without you near me," she finished with a bashful chuckle, shaking her head once more and resuming brushing her hair. She kept her eyes on her task, too shy after her admission to look up at the Northuldran.

Honeymaren raised a mischievous eyebrow at Elsa in the mirror, a grin slowly growing on her lips. She leaned over and pressed her lips once more to Elsa's shoulder. "You _are_ safe with me," she murmured against the queen's cool skin. "And you always will be." Honeymaren began to plant soft, warm kisses along the beautiful spirit's shoulder, very slowly working her way toward her neck. Elsa stared at their reflection in the mirror, subconsciously lowering the brush as she became transfixed by the image of Honeymaren's lips touching her again and again. She watched the rise and fall of her own chest quicken along with her breath and her heartbeat as red blossomed across her face. "What are you doing...?" Elsa asked in a whisper, her eyes fluttering closed when Honeymaren's warm fingers reached around and pulled the white-gold curtain of her hair back, exposing her neck to the Northuldran's wandering lips. Honeymaren grinned devilishly at Elsa's half-lidded gaze in the mirror as they continued their agonizingly slow and sensuous journey. "Well..." she spoke between kisses, "if my touch is your shield...and I'm to keep that a secret...I need to layer you with extra protection while I can, now don't I?"

Elsa sighed quietly, closing her eyes and biting her lip as Honeymaren began to press tender, warm kisses up the side of her neck, subconsciously tilting her head to give her _noaide_ unrestricted access. She gasped softly when Honeymaren placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin of her throat, her brush falling from her hand and clattering to the floor as she gripped the arms of the chair. Suddenly, Elsa felt a strong tugging sensation in her lower belly, as though someone gave a string deep inside of her a sharp yank when Honeymaren's tongue and lips found her pulse point. "Maren!" she gasped, one hand flying up to tangle desperately in dark tresses in an attempt to both ground herself and to keep the Northuldran exactly where she was. Honeymaren smiled into Elsa's neck and sucked sharply at the sensitive skin, eliciting a pleasurable hiss from the queen before bathing it soothingly with her tongue. Elsa struggled to open her eyes as she saw their reflection in the vanity, biting back a moan at the intimate image of her and the gorgeous Northuldran in their moment of passion.

A moment of heat that turned to ice in a split second when a very familiar knock sounded at her door, followed by an equally familiar voice.

*Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock*

"Elsa? Are you up yet? Brunch is ready!"

Both women's eyes went wide, staring at each other in shock for a split second before flying into action. Elsa leapt from the chair and scurried across the room to disappear behind the changing screen just as Anna walked in. The redheaded queen blinked in surprise to see Honeymaren standing before her instead of Elsa. "Oh! Good morning, Honeymaren!" she said cheerfully, looking around the room. "Where's Elsa...?"

"I'm here, Anna," Elsa called from behind the screen, clearing her throat when her voice cracked. "I'm just getting ready." Anna smiled, then raised an eyebrow as she spied the hairbrush on the floor. She looked at Honeymaren and the Northuldran gulped as she saw the wheels in Anna's sharp mind begin to turn, watching anxiously as curiosity slowly morphed into suspicion. "No rush at all. Today is your day, after all, take all the time you need," she said as she walked over to pick up the brush, her eyes never leaving Honeymaren's. "Anna..." came Elsa's voice in a long-suffering, warning tone. Anna rolled her eyes then, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, I know, don't make a big deal of it, blah, blah, blah," she grumbled as she set the hairbrush down. The redhead turned her gaze back on Honeymaren, eyeing her for a moment before a light dawned in her astute teal eyes. "...why are you still wearing your clothes from last night?"

Honeymaren blinked, looking down at herself quickly before looking back to Anna. '_Because I fell asleep after kissing your sister senseless_', she thought. "Oh. Um, yeah...I was really tired last night and I sort of fell asleep before changing," she half-lied out loud. Anna crossed her arms, cocking her hip to one side and raising an eyebrow. "And you haven't changed yet...why?" Honeymaren cursed herself inwardly, fighting really hard to control any nervous movement that would give her away too easily. _'Because I care more about taking your sister's clothes off than putting mine on!_' "I...wasn't sure if I needed to wear anything special today, so I thought I would check with Elsa before I got changed," she answered, grateful she didn't have to _truly_ lie about that, either. She really _did_ ask Elsa about her clothes...even if the timeline was a bit off.

"I see..." Anna replied, narrowing her eyes. She could tell something was askew, but couldn't find any plot holes in the Northuldran's story...yet. "Well, I will help you pick out something for the day since Elsa is still getting ready. We'll see you downstairs, sis!" Anna called before opening the door and waiting for Honeymaren to follow. "I'll be down soon," Elsa called, unable to mask the relief in her voice. Honeymaren doubted the winter spirit would have sounded so relieved if she could see her sister's face, however. The Northuldran took a deep, steeling breath before following Anna outside, the queen shutting the door behind her.

Anna simply looked at Honeymaren for a moment with an expectant look. It was clear she was waiting for something, but the _noaide_ was having enough trouble silencing her less than innocent thoughts; she was quite sure that she was far safer not to speak unless directly spoken to. Anna's eyes narrowed slightly before she shook her head and walked down the hallway with quick, purposeful strides. It was quite obvious the feisty redhead was a bit worked up, though Honeymaren couldn't quite peg in what way. She didn't seem angry, per say. Irritated may have been a better description, but that wasn't quite it either. Anna opened the door of Honeymaren's room and walked in wordlessly, leaving the Northuldran to follow her inside and slowly close the door behind them. Honeymaren said nothing as Anna stood there silently with her back to the dark-haired woman.

"Why don't you two trust me...?"

Honeymaren blinked at the pained tone of Anna's voice. "Wait, what?" she asked in a knee-jerk reaction. She...she saw this going very differently in her mind. Anna simply sighed, her shoulders visibly slumping in defeat. "Forget it," she mumbled, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling it open a bit more harshly than needed before beginning to rifle through it, even as her shoulders began to shake slightly. Honeymaren immediately walked to her side, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder and turning her around, the young queen quickly trying to wipe away her tears. "Hey, hey now," Honeymaren cooed softly, immediately pulling her into a tight hug that Anna couldn't help but return whole-heartedly. "What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna pulled back from the hug after a moment, wiping away the tears that were already slowing. "I don't understand why you two are lying to me. I'm not stupid. Not once in our entire lives has Elsa ever been up after me so she wasn't 'just getting ready' - it's pretty clear you never even came to this room last night." Anna gestured at the untouched bed before crossing her arms over her chest, looking away from the Northuldran. "I'm trying so hard to show you both that I completely accept the two of you and that I'm absolutely ecstatic you have found each other, but..." Honeymaren's gaze softened as the pieces fell into place in her mind. "You feel like she's shutting you out again," Honeymaren finished for her. Anna just sniffled quietly, which was all the confirmation the _noaide_ needed. She inwardly cursed herself for not accounting for this scenario. Elsa was shut away from her for so long for her own safety and now that the blonde lived in the forest she was separated from her completely, only a few short years after they had reconnected. Of course Anna would be especially sensitive to being kept in the dark when it came to something like this.

"I just want to support her happiness the way she supported mine with Kristoff," she said quietly. "She defended and fought for our relationship over and over, even making Kristoff a lord so we could be together. She deserves the same," she insisted. Honeymaren smiled and gently lifted Anna's chin with the crook of her finger, lifting teal eyes to meet hers. "Yes she does," she agreed, "but that's not what she needs from you right now, Anna," she explained, gesturing for Anna to sit on the bed, taking the seat next to her when she did. "She wants to keep what we have to herself for a while. You know how private of a person she is; you also know firsthand how little experience she has with romance. So, you can imagine how confused and uncertain she must be about everything, especially when those feelings are for a woman." Anna chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. What Honeymaren was saying made sense, but it didn't necessarily make the redhead feel better. She wanted so badly for Elsa to want to share her feelings with her that she couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of the Northuldran; this was just one more of her sister's secrets she would be late in discovering. "Anna," Honeymaren's voice called to her, pulling the young queen put of her thoughts and causing her to meet understanding brown eyes. "She wants nothing more than for this new happiness she's found to stay in a secret bubble between the two of us for a little bit to explore her feelings without prying eyes or questions. Surely, you understand how precious privacy is in positions such as yours?"

When Anna nodded in understanding, Honeymaren placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly at the redhead. "Anna, Elsa loves you more than anything and she would _never_ want to hurt you. She is not trying to keep her feelings hidden to hurt you or because she never wants you to know, I swear it. She just wants this one facet of her life to belong to only her for a while because she never thought she'd get a chance to experience it as you have. Can you be okay with that for now, and pretend we never had this conversation?" Anna nodded again and offered a small smile to the Northuldran. "So does that mean you've finally admitted your feelings to each other?" Honeymaren laughed and nodded; she chose to leave out the blonde's struggle to actually vocally admit her feelings. The redhead nearly squealed and threw her arms around the _noaide's_ neck. "I'm so very, _very_ happy for you two, truly," she said sincerely. Honeymaren smiled brightly and returned the hug with a chuckle. "Thank you, Anna. That means a lot to both of us."

Anna released Honeymaren with a short sigh, standing up with a sudden enthusiasm. "Alright, let's do what we came here to do and pick out an outfit for you. Let's find something else blue for you to wear - you ought to wear Elsa's favorite color on her birthday," she said as she went back to the wardrobe. Honeymaren nodded in agreement before her brain caught up with what Anna just said. "Wait, what? Did you say today is Elsa's birthday?" she asked incredulously. Anna lowered her head and mumbled something under her breath, turning around with an exasperated look on her face. "Did she seriously not tell you?" She threw her hands up in frustration when Honeymaren shook her head decisively. "Sometimes I just wanna..." she made a show of violently squeezing something in front of her before going back to the wardrobe, rifling through it with more force than was probably necessary, muttering in annoyance.

"She specifically told me today was 'nothing special'," Honeymaren quoted, a bit miffed herself. "Of _course_ it's not special, she doesn't think _anything_ having to do with her is special," Anna groused, pulling out a light blue tunic with white trim and handing it to Honeymaren_. _"Hence, my desire to throttle her and squeeze her to death at the same time. Welcome to my world," she mumbled in annoyance. Honeymaren couldn't help but chuckle at the queen's frustration, un-cinching her belt and pulling off her rumpled tunic from last night before pulling the clean one over her head. "Well, what should we do about it?" she asked as she changed. "I don't know!" Anna huffed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I always feel like she's just tolerating the things I try to do to celebrate," she said with a sad tone, sitting on the bed again in defeat as Honeymaren redid her belt.

Honeymaren thought for a moment, crossing her arms and pacing slightly. "Well," she began slowly. "If Elsa is in great need of one thing it's a chance to truly relax. If she is going to truly relax, she's not going to want anyone outside of your family there." She leaned against the bedpost, her brow furrowing in thought as she looked at Anna. "I brought her to the hot springs my people use once and she loved it. Do you have anything like that here?" Anna's eyes went wide with excitement as she jumped up from the bed. "We can do a spa day at Oaken's!" she cried happily. "It's a sauna and spa! We could do a day with just us three. We'll drink wine and eat chocolate and have a great time!" Honeymaren blinked curiously, not quite sure what those things were. "Umm..." she managed to utter, her confusion clear on her face. "Oh," she said in realization as she looked at the Northuldran's expression. "It's a room that's filled with steam and they offer other services like skin treatments and massages." Honeymaren scratched the back of her head thoughtfully. "I doubt she'd appreciate a massage, especially if it is from someone she doesn't know, but the steam and wine I'm sure would relax her. Plus," she said with a smile as she looked at Anna. "I know she'd be more than excited to spend the day with just you. She misses you terribly, you know."

Anna smiled brightly, taking Honeymaren's hands in her own. "Thank you, Honeymaren. For everything," she said genuinely, squeezing her hands. "I already made sure my schedule was cleared, so I will send word ahead to Oaken's to make arrangements for the three of us." Honeymaren blinked, raising her eyebrow. "Three of us, Your Majesty?" Anna smirked and smoothed a wrinkle from the Northuldran's tunic. "You know as well as I do that she's going to want you at her side all day. I promise I won't say anything about the two of you. I'll be on my best behavior," she said with a sly grin. Honeymaren sighed and gave a slight shrug, smiling indulgently at the young queen and nodding. Arguing would get her nowhere and she wasn't too keen on being left on her own for the day either, if she was honest. She wasn't ready to mingle with the general population of Arendelle quite yet. Anna clapped her hands together once in excitement. "Excellent! Let's go have brunch and then we will head out straightaway!"

When they made it to the dining hall, Elsa was already waiting for them at the entrance. Elsa had chosen a more conservative outfit for the day consisting of a dark green, floor length dress with a form fitting, black velvet bodice, some well-placed bead work giving it an elegant touch. It covered more skin than Honeymaren appreciated, having a high neck that kept the winter spirit's excessively attractive shoulders and collarbone hidden from her view. It appeared the Northuldran was not the only one that noticed as Anna raised a brow as they approached. Elsa had told Anna years ago that she had hated the constricting outfits she had worn in her 'conceal, don't feel' days. "I don't think I've seen you in something like this since...well, since before your coronation," she ventured gingerly. "It's a little...traditional, don't you think?" Elsa shrugged at Anna's question, her eyes intently fixed on Honeymaren. "I guess I was feeling a bit nostalgic. Maren, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Elsa asked pressingly. Honeymaren blinked, shooting a questioning glance at Anna before nodding. Was she in trouble? She couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Anna only shrugged, heading into the dining hall. "Don't be too long or I'll eat all the chocolate croissants!" she called over her shoulder as Elsa grabbed Honeymaren's hand and pulled her to a large, ornate door, pushing it open and nearly dragging the Northuldran inside what appeared to be an office of some kind before closing it behind her.

Honeymaren turned around to ask the agitated queen what was wrong, only for Elsa to hook a finger in the collar of her bodice and yank it down, revealing a modest but quite noticeable love bite on her neck. "Look what you did to me!" she hissed, though there was no real malice in her voice. Honeymaren blinked at her for a moment before laughing openly at the annoyed spirit. She coughed and tried to stifle her laughter when the blonde queen glared at her sharply, clearly not amused. "Don't panic, Snowflake, I can help," she reassured her, looking around the room before her eyes settled on a metal paperweight on the desk. "Here, make this nice and cold," she instructed as she grabbed it and handed it to the queen. Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically but did as she was asked, a light frost appearing on the outside of it. Honeymaren took it back from her and pulled Elsa's collar down again, pressing the cold surface of the paperweight against the dark red mark on the otherwise flawless, creamy skin of her neck. "Don't worry, my love," she reassured her. "This will take the mark away in a few moments."

Elsa grumbled something and crossed her arms poutingly, which only made the Northuldran chuckle as she held the cold object to the queen's neck. She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the spirit's cheek. "I'm sorry, Elsa. You seemed to enjoy it at the time, but I won't do it again." Elsa's eyes flicked up at that, a small blush crossing her features. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it..." she mumbled. Honeymaren smiled and shrugged a bit. "Even so, if we are going to keep this a secret I need to learn how to control myself around you," she said with a small sigh, pulling back the paperweight to check on the progress of the mark before turning it over and using a freshly cold side. "It would be easier if you'd stop being so irresistible," she joked as she met Elsa's gaze again, surprised to find concern there rather than the humor she was expecting. "What's wrong?" she asked, gently brushing the back of her warm fingers against Elsa's cheek. Elsa just shook her head a bit, flashing a small, forced smile that quickly fell from her face. Honeymaren sighed in disappointment, but bit her tongue. She would get nowhere with the beautiful queen by forcing her into things she wasn't ready for. There was an uneasy silence between the pair as Honeymaren continued to monitor the slowly ebbing mark on Elsa's neck.

"I love it when you touch me," Elsa admitted after a quiet moment with a small shrug, glancing away from Honeymaren. "I love that I _want_ you to touch me. I love the way it makes me feel..." she trailed off. Honeymaren craned her neck a bit to try to catch Elsa's gaze again - clearly there was more Elsa had to say on the matter and she would be damned if she didn't tell her now. "Go on," she encouraged gently, pulling the paperweight away and setting it back on the desk before leaning against it, taking Elsa's hands in her own and lightly caressing them with her thumbs. Elsa gave a short sigh with a little half smile that was a mixture of sadness with a decent dose of embarrassment; but it was the hint of excitement hidden there as well that made Honeymaren's heart flutter. "It's just...I never thought I would ever _get_ to feel like this, if that makes sense," she began, never looking at the woman who had caused said feelings. "For the majority of my life, I thought I would never be able to make a connection like this with anyone...and I gave up on the idea of someone caring for me long ago. I couldn't touch anything without freezing it solid, how..." Elsa took a short moment to collect herself, having to swallow the emotional lump that had formed in her throat. "How could someone ever _touch_ me, let alone kiss me? Who would even want to try?_" _Elsa laughed wryly, shaking her head, a slightly bitter smile on her face. "But now," she said, finally looking up at Honeymaren with a shy, but unashamed gaze. "Now I _finally_ understand the stories and fairytales because I'm experiencing it for myself," she said as happiness and excitement began to creep into her voice. Elsa stepped closer to Honeymaren and cradled her _noaide's_ hands against her chest adoringly as she looked earnestly at her. "Maren...when you kiss me, my heart _does_ skip a beat. When you hold me, I can actually feel the weight of the world falling away. When this happened..." she trailed off as she ghosted her fingers across where the barely existent love bite was hidden beneath her collar, a small, elated grin on her face. "Gods, I can't even describe it..."

Elsa shook her head, sighing softly. "My point is I think the one who needs to control themselves is me. The trouble is that, quite honestly, I don't want to _stop_ feeling like this..." Elsa chuckled a bit at herself, shaking her head again. "I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make sense. I can't have both discretion and constant contact." Honeymaren smiled and tugged her hands free to wrap her arms around Elsa's slim waist, pulling the queen close to her. "Though I will do everything in my power to give you what you wish, you may be right about not being able to have both, Your Majesty. How you're feeling makes complete and perfect sense, however, and I understand entirely." Elsa smiled gratefully and sighed, an adoring look on her pretty features. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Honeymaren nodded before she came to a quick decision, seeing an opening to solve a mystery that had been bothering her for the past half hour. "There is something that _doesn't_ make sense to me, though_,"_ she said calmly. Elsa tilted her head in curiosity, her brow furrowing in askance. "Why would you not tell me about your birthday, Elsa?" The queen blinked for a moment at the sudden subject change before she pressed her lips firmly together in annoyance. "Anna..." she growled lightly before closing her eyes and shaking her head, pulling back from the Northuldran's embrace. "It's not a big deal, Maren, it's just a day." Honeymaren caught Elsa's hand as she tried to walk away, firmly tugging her back into her arms and preventing her from escaping. "Hey now," she chided gently, surprised by the sudden emotional wall that was slammed shut before her. "It obviously is a big deal, which makes it important to me. I'm not going to tell you that we should go scream it from the treetops or anything, but why were you so against even _me_ knowing?"

"I don't need or want any more special attention than I already have. I'm a queen with freak ice powers, I get quite enough time in the spotlight. You _know_ I don't like being fussed over...it makes me uncomfortable," she admitted. Honeymaren smiled lovingly at the blonde queen and reached up to run her fingers through her silky curtain of white-gold locks soothingly. "What if it's me doing the fussing?" she asked in a playful tone, though her question was real. Elsa's brow furrowed a bit in confusion, her eyebrows raised in askance. "What if we were to spend a day with just you and I, reading or exploring or just not letting you out of my arms for the entire day? What if I wanted to wake you with a special breakfast or make you your favorite meal for dinner?" Honeymaren leaned up to press her lips lovingly against Elsa's in a slow, gentle kiss that instantly relaxed the tension in the spirit's body as she melted into the Northuldran. Honeymaren pulled away from the kiss slowly only to turn her head and gently nuzzle the winter spirit's cheek, whispering softly to her. "What if we were to never leave our bed? What if I spent the entire day and night making love to you over and over again and your birthday became one day of unending ecstasy?"

A deep, intense scarlet flared instantly across the pale queen's face that caused the Northuldran to laugh, a triumphant grin on her face. "See, it's not your birthday you have an issue with, my love - it's what happens on your birthday." Honeymaren took one of Elsa's hands in her own and raised it to her lips, placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles as she looked earnestly into Elsa's eyes. "Elsa of Arendelle, your birth is something that is _more_ than worth celebrating. You've changed the lives of countless people for the better, myself included. The world is a far better place because you are in it and I'll be damned if I let you spend a single _moment_ more thinking otherwise, let alone an entire year. But today, it is going to be just you, me, and Anna. The three of us are going to spend some quality time relaxing, having fun, and just being near each other. No big parties, no appearances or obligations - just being with people you care about. I promise you'll have fun if you promise to let yourself. Do we have a deal?"

Elsa chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully as she mulled the idea over before looking into patient chocolate pools. "Just the three of us? Do you promise?" she clarified. Honeymaren smiled reassuringly and nodded in affirmation. "Of course, unless you would rather it be just you and Anna," she offered, laughing lightly when Elsa immediately pressed closer to her, clearly not happy with her offer to bow out of the activities of the day. "I will never leave your side if that is your wish, my love," she murmured lovingly as she pulled the blonde woman close to her. "That's the benefit of it being your day," she joked. "You can have or do anything you want. Except maybe those chocolate croissants Anna was talking about, I'm pretty sure those are gone by now," she said with a grin. Elsa laughed and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren's neck to return the embrace. "Thank you, Maren," she said quietly. "You really are perfect, you know."

Honeymaren chuckled and gave her love a gentle squeeze. "Well, not quite. Maybe if I can save one or two of those pastries for you, then I will have earned the title. But, on the subject of your sister," she began, pulling back from the embrace a bit to look into Elsa's eyes. "She loves you more than anything, Elsa, and I know you already know that. She genuinely wants nothing more than for you to be happy. I know you felt that by brushing off your birthday it would make it easier for everyone to ignore it, but, really, it just made it harder for Anna to understand." Honeymaren gently cupped Elsa's cheek, guiding the queen's slightly guilty gaze back to her. "You can't help how you do or don't feel about something, and it doesn't matter why, Snowflake. But, you've sacrificed too much of yourself for too long for Anna to simply brush anything having to do with you under the rug. If you really do or don't want something, just be honest with her and she will not only respect your wishes, but will very much understand, especially if it's important to you. Alright?" Elsa smiled gratefully and nodded in understanding, knowing deep down that her astute _noaide_ was more than wise when it came to such matters. "Now," Honeymaren said as she released the blonde and stood, rubbing her hands together. "Let's see if I can steal you back a birthday treat from that feisty ginger sister of yours, shall we?"


	14. Saunas and Secrets

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Fourteen - Saunas and Secrets_

It had taken some convincing from Honeymaren and Anna for the blonde queen to acquiesce to the chosen activity for the day. In the end, it was their continued reminder that it would only be the three of them that finally made Elsa cave, eliciting a triumphant cry of excitement from her younger sister. Mere hours later, the three women were now relaxing in a private sauna wrapped in soft, oversized towels and sipping wine, laughing and talking about anything and everything. The group was having such a good time that even Elsa was happy about their choices that day. "And then...and then, he asked 'Who's next?', and...you should have seen Elsa's _face_!" Anna snorted with laughter as she told Honeymaren about last Yule and Kristoff's favorite troll tradition with Flemmy the Fungus Troll. Honeymaren nearly spit out her wine choking on her laughter; just imagining the look of horror that must have adorned her beautiful queen's face had tears of amusement welling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Elsa visibly shivered in disgust, despite the grin on her face as she polished off the rest of the wine in her glass.

Elsa reached for the bottle of wine next to her, her hand glowing a soft blue as she chilled its contents before refilling her glass and reaching out to top off the two loves of her life as well. "Needless to say, I didn't eat mushrooms for a while after that experience," Elsa said with a smirk before setting down the bottle down again and selecting a bright red strawberry from a small tray of assorted fruits. She leaned back against the wall and took a delicate bite, savoring the flavor as it paired with the wine, unaware of the pair of eyes that intently watched full, pink lips delicately caress the fruit. Honeymaren grinned to herself and leaned back in her seat across from Elsa, content with her secret admiring from afar before turning to Anna, who occupied the adjacent bench between them. "This is nice," she said contentedly as she took another sip from her glass. "Good idea, Anna." Elsa hummed in agreement around her bite of strawberry. "I think I have a new favorite birthday tradition. Thank you, Anna," she said with a sweet smile. "I hope you know how much I appreciate you...and how lucky I am to have you as a sister." Anna smiled brightly at the loving words, happy tears welling in teal pools. Unable to resist any longer, she set her glass down and scooted down the bench to her sister's side, wrapping her arms around the blonde in a tight hug. "I love you too, Elsa." Elsa's smile mirrored her younger sister's as she set her glass down as well to return the gesture, ever dedicated to her sister's embrace.

Honeymaren smiled warmly at the siblings before looking away, quietly sipping her wine to avoid intruding on their moment; Elsa most likely had little idea of how much Anna longed to hear those words when it came to this particular occasion and it pleased the _noaide_ to no end to feel the redhead's relief and elation upon their utterance. After a quiet moment, Anna's voice pulled her gaze back to the siblings. "Honeymaren, can I braid your hair for you? You'll feel much more comfortable with it up," she offered. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. Honeymaren had decided to leave her hair down after realizing a certain blonde queen couldn't seem to keep her fingers out of it. She shrugged in agreement, seeing as both monarchs had theirs pinned up on their heads - she could do without the wispy tendrils sticking to her moist skin. Anna grinned in excitement and scooted back down the benches the way she had come to sit next to Honeymaren this time, the Northuldran turning in her seat to allow the redhead access to her long waterfall of dark tresses. "I've honestly been dying to play with your hair since I saw it down yesterday, it's so gorgeous," Anna admitted as she ran her fingers through it. "I can't believe how soft it is." Honeymaren chuckled into her wine. "You need only ask, Your Majesty, I will not protest in the slightest." Elsa smiled contentedly at the pair, the wine beginning to work its relaxing magic on the reserved monarch. "That's how she managed to help me sleep my first couple of nights in the enchanted forest," she told Anna with a sweet, nostalgic smile on her features. "I was missing you so terribly my heart physically ached. Maren could see how upset I was and brought me to stay with her; she played with my hair and told me the legend of Noaide and I wound up sleeping for nearly an entire day."

Anna bit her lip to keep her smile from growing too noticeable as she took in her sister's loving gaze, watching in secret delight as the blonde's eyes rested on the Northuldran in front of her. True to her word, she paid it no mind and continued to gather and separate Honeymaren's hair so she could braid it. "Yeah, the boys were putting in some overtime in the warm hugs department with me as well the first week," she said with a small laugh. "But at least I had the craziness of a kingdom to keep my mind busy." Elsa laughed a bit at that, picking out another strawberry. "Now you understand my neurosis, sweet sister," she claimed smugly, shooting a playful glare her love's way when the dark-haired woman snorted amusedly into her wine. "Thankfully, you are far more adept at being around people than I," she finished with a chuckle.

Just as Anna was about to open her mouth to argue, she stopped short and stared down at Honeymaren intensely for a moment. She moved aside the braid she was working on to find an oddly shaped and ragged set of scars saddling her shoulder near the junction of her neck spanning from just above her collarbone to her shoulder blade. Though faded by time, they were clearly the remnants of what must have been a devastating wound. Honeymaren gave a slight, instinctive flinch as Anna's fingers ghosted over them, falling very still beneath her hands. "What happened?" Anna whispered, the wine dulling the monarch's still developing social tact. The sudden change in mood immediately drew Elsa's attention and she froze when she zeroed in on the marks beneath her sister's fingers, her eyes traveling to the blank features of the quiet Northuldran. "It almost looks like-" Anna began before Honeymaren interrupted her. "It was a wolf," she answered simply, casually taking another sip of wine. Elsa frowned slightly, the forced air of nonchalance being an all too familiar and well-practiced habit of hers for her not to notice it's uncharacteristic presence in her love.

"It happened several years ago," Honeymaren explained. "I went into the forest alone one night to...clear my head," she said after a slight moment of hesitation. "It was stupid and I paid the price. Luckily, I was able to defend myself." She shrugged noncommittally and finished the wine in her glass in one final draw. The faint crackling sound of creeping frost reached Honeymaren's ears as she swallowed. She looked down at her now empty glass as it became suddenly cold, a thin line of frost creeping across the crystal. Within the delicate pattern formed two simple words that made the Northuldran's heart clench.

'_You're lying._'

Honeymaren looked at Elsa out of the corner of her eye to find the blonde queen looking at her intently. The _noaide_ chuckled dryly, eyeing the words on her glass before it was suddenly being refilled by the redhead behind her who gave her a sweet, understanding smile. "You don't have to talk about it," she said gently as she put down the bottle before wrapping her arms around her neck and shoulders from behind, surprising her. "But it _is_ safe to tell us._ Both_ of us know all too well that just because someone carries their burden well does not mean that it is not heavy," she finished, sharing a knowing look of understanding with her sister. Honeymaren laid a hand atop Anna's arms around her, smiling reassuringly. "Don't misunderstand, I've no secrets I'm not truly willing to share with either of you. This story is simply not appropriate for a birthday celebration for it is not a happy one."

"I'll be the judge of that, seeing as it's my birthday," Elsa chimed in, standing and crossing the small area to sit on Honeymaren's other side, turning a bit to face her. "Any story that tells me more about who you are is one I don't wish to wait for," she said earnestly. Honeymaren chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "The two of you make quite a formidable pair," she commented mirthfully. Anna grinned and resumed braiding Honeymaren's hair. "Yup!" she said with a laugh and Honeymaren simply sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I was fifteen and had only recently grown into my gifts as a _noaide_. I didn't yet understand what I was, so I wasn't prepared for the burden that was laid upon me," she began. "At first, it was like being in a crowd of people all speaking at once. But instead of being background noise that I could tune out, they were all speaking directly to me. It was like an information overload, but different." Honeymaren idly toyed with the edges of her towel, staring down into her wine as she let the memories wash over her. "Being an empath is more than reading and understanding the emotions of others. It's more like being a sponge for them - I can understand them because I can feel them. I can't tune it out, I can't simply not soak them up like water into a sponge. It's just...the nature of being a _noaide_. But, at some point, a sponge can absorb no more...and simply begins to drown under the weight of its purpose." She sighed then, taking another sip of wine as her throat felt suddenly dry.

"I was drowning in myself and I didn't understand why. One night, a new mother gave birth to a child who drew no breath. The pain that mother felt..." Honeymaren visibly flinched from an unseen touch. "No words can describe a mother's tears; it was beyond anything I'd ever felt. I heard the wolves that night - they are the reason I went into the forest. I just...wanted it all to stop," she admitted quietly before finishing the wine in her glass once more. She looked up when she felt Elsa's hand grasp hers and squeeze it gently, meeting watery blue pools full of concern and understanding. Honeymaren gave her a small, token smile of reassurance and squeezed back gratefully. "It was Gale herself who saved me, actually," she said after a short breath, setting aside her empty glass and tracing the fingers of her other hand over the now fully exposed scars as Anna finished pinning up her hair. "The moment one closed it's jaws on me, a giant whirlwind blew about the forest, ripping the beast off of me and scattering the rest of the pack into the forest before disappearing again as quickly as it came. At first, I thought I had seen a beautiful woman who shimmered like sunlight through the leaves, but Yelana had heard the commotion and arrived just in time to witness Gale's presence instead. That's how I learned who I was," she said quietly. "And I was punished severely for my insolence."

Elsa and Anna blinked in unified confusion. "Wait, what?! What do you mean you were _punished_? For what?" Anna asked angrily. Honeymaren turned to sit properly in her seat, placing a reassuring hand on Anna's knee. "You must understand, the spirits had abandoned us for several years until this point. For Gale to appear at all was an enormous event. For her to appear in my unsolicited defense was even bigger. My death would have been a natural event that a spirit is strictly forbidden to interfere in. It is the most sacred law of the spirits that nature must be allowed to run its course. By answering Noaide's prayers of mercy and forming a relationship with the Northuldra, the spirits toed a very delicate line. This is why she was imbued with the gifts of the spirits - it was their way of helping and protecting the people they cared for, to make a connection with us without defying nature," she explained. She shook her head, her lips pressed into a thin line. "My weakness and my silence about it compelled Gale to act in an effort to protect their _noaide_, their only remaining link to my people."

Anna shook her head, trying to understand. "I don't get it...what's the worst that could happen?" she asked, throwing her hands up in slight exasperation, clearly upset at the Northuldra's reaction to Honeymaren's past state of mind. "We don't know for sure," Honeymaren began, "But our legends tell of spirits that were lost for similar acts and now only exist by the graces of the four that remain. The twin spirits of Flora and Fauna who were said to have sprouted crops and prevented the humans they loved from behind preyed upon by the beasts of the forest disappeared when the crops drained the life of the soil and humans began to hunt the animals. Plant and animal life exist now only through the cooperation of the remaining spirits. The spirit of Lightning, who struck down a bear to save the life of a woman he loved. He now exists only when Nokk and Gale work together to create storms that give him life and the earth giants allow him a place to touch the ground."

Elsa stared at Honeymaren with an unreadable expression. "The bear..." she said quietly as understanding dawned on her features. Honeymaren nodded, turning her head to look at Elsa. "That is why I made you promise me to never interfere should anything happen. There is a very real chance your existence would be forfeit if you did. I can't even tell you with any certainty if Gale paid any price for saving me. Nature is the true guiding force of the world...and she is not to be tampered with," she said seriously. "I would never forgive myself or anyone else if something happened to you. I would sooner disappear from your life entirely than to risk it." Elsa bit her lip and squeezed the hand she still held tightly, this time in a sudden surge of fear. The thought of losing Honeymaren was not one she could bear to linger on, so she simply nodded in understanding.

Anna reached over and grabbed a third bottle of wine, uncorking it and filling all of the glasses. "I think it's time for more of this," she said matter of factly, causing both Honeymaren and Elsa to laugh quietly. Anna lifted her glass for a toast. "Here's to our continued existence." Elsa smiled and held her glass up as well. "To our continued survival," she amended with a small laugh. Honeymaren thought for a moment before lifting her glass, a small, meaningful smile on her lips. "To _living_," she said simply, causing both siblings to smile warmly. "To living," they agreed, clinking glasses before taking a deep drink. "Let's play some games!" Anna chirped and both Honeymaren and Elsa looked at each other uncertainly. What kind of game could one play when wearing only a towel...?

A half hour later saw Honeymaren and Anna facing each other, staring hard into each other's eyes. Neither woman blinked, teal and brown eyes searching the other's very soul. "Ready?" Elsa asked the pair. A slight nod from both began the countdown. "Three...two...one!"

"Wood," said Honeymaren.

"Snow," said Anna at the same time.

Both women thought for a moment, searching the other's gaze again before nodding to Elsa once more, indicating their readiness. "Three...two...one!" Elsa counted.

"Winter."

"Tree."

Honeymaren narrowed her eyes at the ginger queen and Anna grinned. This was it - she could _feel_ it! "I'm ready," Anna said confidently. "As am I," Honeymaren agreed.

Elsa nodded solemnly, albeit a little wobbly - the trio had just finished their fourth bottle of wine between them. "Three...two...one!" Elsa cried.

"Christmas tree!" the pair shouted in unison.

All three women cheered, Anna and Honeymaren giving each other a congratulatory high-five. Anna missed the mark mostly, resulting in a sloppy smack to Honeymaren's face, which caused all three women to burst out laughing, even as Anna tried to reach out to gently pet Honeymaren's face, as though apologizing to it. Honeymaren just laughed and swatted Anna's hands away, grinning happily. "By the spirits is that a fun game. What's it called again, Anna?" Anna took a moment to stifle her giggles before answering. "Kristoff said the trolls call it Mind Meld because you are supposed to get into the same mindset as the person you're playing with," she answered before leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes tiredly. "It's much more fun to play with humans," she commented with a slight slur.

"I think it's time we headed back," Honeymaren said as she smiled at the tired redhead. "Do we even know how long we've been here?" Elsa shrugged nonchalantly, a tipsy grin on her face. "I'unno," she answered, the undignified reply making Honeymaren chuckle. "Well, let's head out before it gets too late, hm?" She said as she stood up and stretched. "Come on, ladies." She reached down to grasp a hand from both Anna and Elsa, pulling them gently to their feet, needing to use a bit more effort than she thought. While Honeymaren had stopped halfway through her third glass, not having developed quite the taste for it that the siblings have, the higher-born monarchs appreciated the wine far more than she did. The Northuldran held onto the tipsy royals for a bit longer, steadying them as they giggled and made their way to the dressing rooms.

Within a half hour, all three of the women were dried, dressed, and drowsy as their time relaxing in the sauna began to catch up the them. They waved the charming giant of a man, Oaken, a cheerful goodbye after Anna paid him handsomely for their time spent in his facilities. Honeymaren escorted the monarchs to the patiently waiting carriage after helping them pin on their cloaks. "By the spirits, I've moved up in the world. A queen on each arm? I must be dreaming," she said with a playful grin. Anna laughed and squeezed the Northuldran's arm, putting her finger over her lips and stage whispering to her drunkenly. "Shhhhh, don't tell Kristoff," she said with a giggle before releasing her and skipping ahead to the carriage, oblivious to the confused stare of the footman, his eyebrow lifting slowly as she approached. Elsa smiled and leaned against Honeymaren as they walked, a much tamer inebriate than her fiery sibling. "This was fun," she said contentedly. "Thank you for convincing me to come." Honeymaren smiled at the tipsy queen. "Thank you for trusting us enough to come," she answered as she helped her into the carriage where Anna was already halfway asleep on one of the cushioned benches.

Honeymaren sat down next to Elsa as the door closed behind them, the winter spirit immediately snuggling into her _noaide_ when the carriage lurched into motion. The ride back to the castle was thankfully short as Anna could barely stay awake, though Honeymaren was thankful for her semi-conscious state; the wine seemed to have loosened Elsa's tight grip on their secret as the blonde laid her head on the Northuldran's shoulder. Elsa reached into Honeymaren's lap and slid a cool hand into hers, pressing it open and slowly stroking her fingers up and down her _noaide's_ palm. The queen stared tenderly down at their hands as she lovingly tangled and untangled their fingers over and again, enraptured by the affectionate moment. She was pulled from her musings when the carriage lurched to a halt as they arrived back at the entrance of the great hall. Honeymaren smiled lovingly at the winter spirit, raising her hand to her lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles before climbing out of the carriage and helping her out. Once she was sure the blonde queen was stable, Honeymaren reached in to rouse Anna. "Come on now, Tipsy," she said playfully as she coaxed the tired redhead out of the carriage.

It took a few minutes to get up the stairs, but eventually Elsa and Honeymaren were able to bid a tired Anna a good night safe and sound at her bedroom door after a round of hugs. Elsa smiled as Honeymaren slipped an arm around her waist to guide her down the hallway and back to her bedroom. Honeymaren opened the door and led Elsa inside before turning and closing the door behind them. "Alright, my love, let's get you into bed," she said sweetly before turning around and freezing on the spot. Elsa stood before her with an expression the Northuldran had never seen on her before. The queen's smile was coy, inviting...

Smoldering.

"Is that an invitation, _noaide_?" Elsa asked quietly, reaching up with one hand to unclasp her traveling cloak and letting it fall from her shoulders in a pile to the floor. Honeymaren's throat went impossibly dry as Elsa slowly sauntered up to her, full hips swaying seductively. Taken by surprise by the blonde's sudden suggestive confidence, the Northuldran began to instinctively step back as the gorgeous queen came closer, her movements as fluid and graceful as a tiger stalking it's prey. She only became aware of her subconscious retreat when her back hit the closed door. Elsa slowly slid her hands up Honeymaren's arms to rest them on either side of her neck, pressing her lithe body flush against the shocked Northuldran's. The dark haired woman swallowed thickly, panting lightly when Elsa pressed a soft, warm kiss to the sensitive spot just behind her ear before whispering breathily to her.

"That's for the stunt you pulled earlier," she said tauntingly before turning on her heel and walking away, disappearing behind her changing screen. Honeymaren's jaw went slack as she stared after the blonde queen. Her jaw worked futilely up and down as she tried to form words, still unsuccessful by the time Elsa had re-emerged from behind the barrier. The beautiful queen being dressed in a form-fitting dark purple silken nightgown with lacy trim didn't help her composure in the least. Elsa smiled adoringly at her _noaide's_ appreciative gaze, even as a light blush pinked her cheeks before walking to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of soft pajamas she had set aside for her - she was unwilling to spend a night separate from her dark-haired love and made sure to plan ahead._ "_Go on," she urged her with a smug grin, putting the clothes in her hands and giving her a gentle shove toward the changing screen.

Elsa turned down the bed as Honeymaren changed, then walked over toward the window where a pitcher of water and several glasses sat on a small table. She pressed a finger to the pitcher and chilled the water before filling two glasses high. Setting down the pitcher, she began to drink deeply of one, sighing in contentment as the refreshing liquid cleansed her palate. The blonde polished it off before refilling her glass and taking another deep drink - she was not keen on the idea of a hangover. She jumped only slightly when she felt arms slip around her waist, instantly relaxing when the natural smell of her _noaide_ washed over her. She leaned back into the embrace laying her free hand over the arms around her for a moment before reaching forward and grabbing the other glass, touching the cool crystal to Honeymaren's hand, urging her to take it. "Drink this if you want to avoid feeling like death tomorrow. Alcohol and saunas are a fun but pricey mix," Elsa warned as she took another deep drink from her glass. Honeymaren smiled and took the glass, kissing Elsa's cheek.

"Thanks, mom," she joked as she began to drink her water. Elsa smirked from behind her glass, polishing off the remainder of it. "You're lucky I don't freeze your tongue to that glass," she threatened as she set her glass down. "But then it would be of no use to _you_, my queen," Honeymaren said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at the winter spirit. Elsa turned her nose up from the Northuldran, though a dark blush spread across pale cheeks. Honeymaren quickly downed the water in her glass before returning to her love to put her arms around her properly. Elsa hummed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around her _noaide's_ neck, sighing deeply as she laid her head on her shoulder. Honeymaren began to sway lightly, rocking the queen slowly in her arms.

Honeymaren felt Elsa smile against her neck as she swayed and grinned with a sudden idea. "Is the festival still going on tonight?" Elsa simply nodded, not bothering to lift her head from it's comfortable resting place. She blinked in surprise when the Northuldran suddenly released her, unable to stop the slight pout from creeping into her features at the loss of the woman's warm embrace. Honeymaren winked at her before opening the large glass doors to the balcony and reaching out to offer her hand to the queen. Elsa took her hand, tilting her head curiously as her _noaide_ led her out onto the balcony. The queen breathed deeply of the fresh smell of her homeland, the salty breeze toying with her hair in a familiar caress. The sounds of the festival reached her ears and she smiled, closing her eyes as the sound of their traditional waltz was carried around her on the cool wind.

She opened her eyes in surprise when the dark haired woman took her hand and pulled her close against her. Years of royal etiquette and dancing lessons had Elsa's body melting instinctively into the surprisingly proper frame of Honeymaren's arms. The queen stared at her in bewilderment as the smugly grinning Northuldran began to lead the beautiful spirit in slow circles, confidently and seamlessly guiding her in the simple, rhythmic dance. "How in the world...?" Elsa said with a laugh of disbelief, which made Honeymaren grin broadly. "I confess, I may have just been searching for an excuse to hold you in my arms when I said I needed you to teach me," she admitted with a shrug, no shame in her voice whatsoever. When Elsa raised a skeptical brow at her, obviously expecting an answer as to how she actually learned to waltz, a slight blush darkened her cheeks and she shrugged helplessly. "Mattias may or may not have decided to teach me to dance to help with my form and footwork when I tripped over my own feet and almost impaled myself on his sword," she said, grinning at the fond memory.

Elsa laughed lightly as Honeymaren spun her gently before pulling her back to her. "Well, how excessively fortunate for me that my partner is in one piece _and_ has yet to step on my toes," she joked playfully. "Anna was not so lucky during her first ball," she giggled. Honeymaren laughed along with her, remembering the story Elsa had told her of the man who danced 'like a chicken with the face of a monkey'. She grinned at the winter spirit playfully, spinning her around again. "I must say, you are quite graceful for a woman who supposedly doesn't dance."

Elsa gave a small smile and shrugged a bit. "Years and years of lessons that were required because I was a princess, yet constantly being too terrified to breathe lest I accidentally kill my instructor didn't quite pave the way for a deep love of the activity," she answered quietly. Honeymaren nodded in understanding, about to suggest they stop when a sweet kiss on her cheek made her blink and look inquisitively into beautiful crystalline pools. "Though I must admit," she continued lovingly, "finally having the right partner is changing my mind on the subject." Honeymaren smiled brightly at the queen. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say something like that," she said quietly, pulling Elsa close to her and holding the queen's hand over her heart protectively. The wintery spirit sighed in contentment as they simply swayed together to the faint music from the festival. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her love's, cherishing the closeness.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," Honeymaren murmured to the beautiful woman in her arms. "I hope one day I will convince you what a gift your birth was to the world...and to me." Elsa smiled softly, shaking her head a bit as she pulled away to reply, but all thought flew from her mind as she slowly began to lose herself in loving doe eyes. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm so grateful to have you in my life," she whispered after a long moment. Honeymaren chuckled and dipped her head to kiss the hand she held to her heart. "It's an easy answer, my queen," she answered. "All you ever needed to do was simply exist. I was born to love you, my goddess. So each and every year on your birthday, we are celebrating not just your birth - we are also celebrating the reason for mine," she said with a loving smile. "Nothing you could ever say or do would change that I am entirely in love with you. Understand?"

Elsa stared at Honeymaren with wide, disbelieving eyes. "W-What?" she asked breathlessly. The Northuldran blinked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "S-say it again," Elsa whispered. "Please..." Honeymaren smiled warmly, releasing Elsa's hand only to bury her fingers in waves of silken white gold. "I love you, Elsa of Arendelle," she said softly. A small laugh of elated disbelief bubbled forth from the queen, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Honeymaren's as a single, happy tear trailed slowly down her cheek. "I love you," came the whispered words again as warm lips gently kissed the tear away. "I love you," they came again and again as they feathered light kisses across her face. "Don't worry, Snowflake," Honeymaren said sweetly, leaning up to place a lingering kiss on the queen's forehead. "I'll remind you how much you are loved every day, if you'll let me." Elsa smiled brightly, more happy tears welling in her eyes as she nodded, the lump in her throat growing too tight for her to form the words she wanted to say. The Northuldran knew all too well the insecure woman's need for those exact kinds of reminders. It broke Honeymaren's heart that Elsa needed to be reminded that she was worth being loved and the _noaide_ had made it her mission to eradicate that need. "Come on, birthday girl," she said gently, guiding the queen back inside. "You've had a big day. Let's get you to bed." Elsa nodded as Honeymaren closed and locked the doors to the balcony. The dark-haired woman led the tired queen over to the bed and pulled back the covers, making Elsa smile sweetly as she climbed into the inviting softness and snuggled into the pillow with a sigh. Honeymaren pulled the blankets up and over the queen, leaning down to pepper her temple and brow with soft kisses. "Sleep well, my love. I'll see you in the morning."

Elsa blinked and immediately sat up in bed, reaching out to the _noaide_ as she began walking away. "Wait," she called after her softly. "You're...not staying?" Honeymaren blinked, turning back to the confused queen. "I...thought you wanted to keep this a secret, Elsa? Anna-" Elsa shook her head, interrupting her. "No, you're right," she said quietly, trying to cover her immense disappointment with a small smile. "Thank you, Maren. For everything today." Honeymaren returned the queen's small smile and nodded. "May the stars guide you, my love," she said quietly before leaving the room, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

Elsa watched the door sadly for a moment before running her fingers through her hair in frustration, her hopes for the night shattered. She sighed deeply, committing herself to a sleepless night; she knew she would be kidding herself if she even tried. Though she was exhausted, her heart would find no rest separated from her _noaide_, especially after what had just transpired between them. She pulled her knees up to her chest, folding her arms over them and resting her chin on her knee as she mulled over everything that had happened that day. She blushed, a little grin on her face as she replayed Honeymaren telling the queen she loved her over and over again. One day she would get over her fears and tell the _noaide_ the truth about how deeply she loved her in return. Elsa's mind then turned to the story Honeymaren had told the royal siblings in the sauna. As the strength and wisdom of her love, both mental and emotional continued to surprise her over and again, it was hard to imagine the confident woman as anything but that. Her heart ached for the pain of the _noaide's_ youth, knowing all too well how heavy the burden of a great destiny was.

Elsa laid back down and sighed heavily, turning over to face the window to stare at the sky. She let her mind drift wherever it desired, usually to the absent Northuldran herself. So distracted and dazed was she that the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing went unnoticed. Elsa gasped as she suddenly felt a body on hers, squeezing her tight. "I forgot to say happy birthday!" Anna's sleepy, drunken voice whisper-shouted to her. "By the Gods, Anna, you scared me half to death! What are you doing up?" she chided her younger sibling. Anna just grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I fell asleep on my couch 'cause the bed was _really_ far and I was _really_ tired and then I fell _off_ the couch and that's when I realized I didn't tell you happy birthday!"

Elsa blinked a few times before smiling in exasperation at her inebriated, but well-meaning baby sister. "Thank you, Anna. I had a wonderful day thanks to you and Maren. Make sure you drink water before you go to sleep, okay? Do you need me to help you to your room?" Anna shook her head animatedly. "Nope, I'm good. I told Kai to move all of my appointments and not to disturb either of us until lunch unless absolutely necessary. So you and Honeymaren should feel free to have breakfast without me if you wake up at your regular time. G'night, Elsa!" Anna said as she stumbled back to the door, Elsa reaching out in the air uncertainly, wincing a bit despite the amused smile on her face. "Goodnight, Anna," she said with a small laugh, shaking her head as she laid back down.

A few moments later, Elsa heard her door open again and she closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, before releasing it slowly. A small smile of exasperated indulgence tugged at her lips as she felt an arm snake around her waist. "Was your bed too far away again, Anna?" Elsa asked jokingly. "Too far away from you, yes," answered Honeymaren's smooth voice. Elsa's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see her _noaide_ leaning over her. No sooner had she turned to look than her lips were captured in a deep, passionate kiss that took the queen's breath away. Her hand instantly reached up to tangle in Honeymaren's dark locks, pulling her closer as the Northuldran kissed away every last worry in her heart and mind.

After a long moment, Honeymaren finally pulled away, easing the loss with several smaller, softer kisses. "You came back," Elsa whispered as she stared into the warm doe eyes of the woman she loved. Honeymaren chuckled quietly, shaking her head a bit. "Never even made it to my bed," she said wryly. Elsa smiled and leaned up to capture full, warm lips with her own for a long, tender moment. "You're in it right now, _noaide_," she whispered sweetly against her lips as she pulled away. Honeymaren smiled lovingly at her and slid her other arm beneath the winter spirit's head, pulling her close and cradling the queen against her protectively. "And there's no place I'd rather be, Snowflake," she murmured into white-gold locks. Elsa sighed happily and pressed back into Honeymaren's warmth as she laid back down, closing her eyes and breathing deeply in contentment. "Don't let me go tonight, Maren," she whispered, entwining her fingers with Honeymaren's. "Never, my goddess," came the whispered reply as the queen and her protector drifted pleasantly into Morpheus's embrace.

**AN:**

**Guys, thanks SO much for reading! I've gotten some really sweet and thoughtful reviews and I greatly appreciate all the feedback, it definitely ignites an "update" fire!**

**On an unrelated note, the game they played is actually QUITE fun. When my wife told me about it, she had no idea what it is called but I guess she saw it in an interview for the L word? Anyway, would recommend! **

**Until next time!**

**-Vochise**


	15. Natural Talents and New Truces

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Fifteen - Natural Talents and New Truces_

The winter spirit groaned miserably, pulling the pillow over her pounding head. "What was I thinking?" came the queen's muffled, pitiful whine. Honeymaren chuckled quietly, a sympathetic smile on her face as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down the woman's arm in an attempt to comfort her. The _noaide_ lay on her side next to her suffering lover, her head propped up on an elbow as her fingertips roamed in their soothing caress. "I'm sorry, Snowflake. Is there anything I can do for you?" Elsa pulled the pillow off of her head and rolled over, turning away from the murderous light streaming in from the window and burying her face into her love. "Don't ever let me do that again," she groused. Honeymaren snickered a bit, draping her arm over the poor woman and running her fingers soothingly through the queen's hair. "And here I thought you blue bloods could handle your wine," she teased, an adoring smile on her lips. Elsa pulled away just enough to glared at her with one eye. "You're lucky you're so comfortable and warm or you would have snow in very inconvenient places right now," she threatened, even as she snuggled in deeper. She was content to forgive her _noaide's_ insolence for now as she curled her arms between them, allowing her love's natural warmth to soothe her body, mind, and soul.

Honeymaren laughed and began to massage Elsa's head with her fingertips, eliciting a small, contented sigh from the queen. "I'm going to get you a big glass of water," she said gently. "Then, I'm going to go check on Anna while you take a nap and try to sleep this headache off. How does that sound?" Elsa nodded slightly, the dark-haired woman's fingers already lulling her back to sleep. Honeymaren kissed her forehead lightly before sliding out of the bed, replacing herself with a pillow and smiling when the miserable queen snuggled into it happily. She poured a glass of water for the wintery spirit and brought it back to the bed, encouraging Elsa to sit up long enough to drink it. Elsa drank it gratefully, a small and refreshed sigh passing her lips before Honeymaren took the glass back from her and she laid back down, never bothering to open her eyes. Honeymaren laughed quietly and set the glass back on the small table, drawing the curtains closed and bathing the room in soothing darkness. She began humming softly, her voice soft and soothing as she carefully tucked Elsa in, eventually leaning down to whisper gently to the already sleeping queen. "Sleep well, my love."

Honeymaren pressed a sweet kiss against white-gold locks before kneeling at Elsa's bedside. She gently brushed her fingers through the spirit queen's wispy bangs and simply watched her love slip deeper into merciful peace. Eventually, the _noaide_ tore herself away from the gorgeous queen to get dressed, choosing a dark green tunic with gold trim before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. She was making her way down the hall toward Anna's room when she paused, realizing she had no idea what the royal's schedule may look like for the day. She had heard Anna tell Elsa last night that she wasn't planning on doing anything before noon, but noon was fast approaching judging by the position of the sun she glimpsed when she was closing the curtains. "You look lost, kid," came a friendly, deep voice behind her. Honeymaren grinned and turned around. "General Mattias," she greeted, holding out her arm in offering. The general grinned and grasped her forearm in greeting, placing his other hand on her shoulder warmly. "It's good to see you, Honeymaren. Where's your royal shadow?" Mattias asked curiously. "Sleeping off a hangover," she answered with a sympathetic wince before giving her old mentor a polite smile. "So I'm on my own for a bit. I was going to see if I could find Anna and check on how she's doing, but I haven't quite figured out how to do that yet."

Mattias came to stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, leading her down the hall with him. "As it so happens, I think I can help you on both the boredom front and the royal hunt. Her Majesty is due to meet me on the training grounds in the next half hour to evaluate our newest graduates. What do you say to some friendly competition while we wait for her?" Honeymaren chuckled, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle from her tunic. "So eager for a beat down, General?" Mattias laughed loudly, clapping her on the back. "We will see about that, old friend," he said as led her through a door that opened up into an enormous field bustling with activity, a cacophony of sound filling her ears the moment they stepped through the doorway. Hundreds of soldiers milled about the area engaged in various training activities, most sparring with weapons or hand-to-hand combat. Solid, repetitive thunking sounds caught Honeymaren's attention as she looked to the center of the field to see a string of archers lined up in front of targets at various ranges.

Mattias caught the direction of her gaze and chuckled. "It's been a while since I've seen you in action with a bow," he commented. "What do you say, _noaide_?" Honeymaren grinned and shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's up to you how you want to be humiliated, old man," she said smugly. Mattias's amusement rang out across the field as he playfully pushed Honeymaren forward. "Just because I haven't had to hunt my food for a few months doesn't mean I've gone soft, _noaide_," he said with a grin. Honeymaren's lips twitched into a half smirk, but the sharp Northuldran's attention was elsewhere. The pair's camaraderie had caught the attention of several of the training soldiers, activity slowly ceasing as they drew near. Every muscle in Honeymaren's body tensed in anticipation, ready for whatever aggression might follow; after all, she did humiliate one of their own. Judging by the relative youth of some of the sweating, panting men whose training they had interrupted, Davos was likely a legend amongst many of them. She raised a suspicious eyebrow as quite a few of the soldiers stopped and gave respectful nods to the pair when they passed rather than made any kind of threatening moves. She regarded the general curiously out of the corner of her eye. "What's going on?" Honeymaren asked under her breath as she eyed the soldiers that parted for the pair, each gaze brave enough to meet hers filled with admiration or, at the least, begrudging respect.

"You disarmed and detained a fabled war hero in a few seconds without breaking a sweat. Davos didn't even touch you. Every man here is either your biggest fan or smart enough to know you are not to be trifled with," Mattias answered with a small grin. "To be honest, most if not all are simply loyal soldiers genuinely satisfied about your closeness to Their Majesties. Specifically, Queen Elsa while she is living unguarded in the enchanted forest." They walked to the quickly emptying archery field in silence, two soldiers offering up their practice bows to the pair with respectful nods. The young soldier that offered his up to Honeymaren smiled warmly at her, dipping his head slightly in respect as he offered out his bow. "My lady," he said charmingly in farewell before leaving them in privacy. Mattias fiddled with his bow in thought as Honeymaren tugged at the string of hers experimentally, testing the strength and resistance even as she stared after the soldier who had given it to her. The _noaide_ couldn't help but find this starkly different behavior interesting. "Davos is an idiot," Mattias declared out of nowhere, looking at Honeymaren out of the corner of his eye. Honeymaren smirked a bit, picking up an arrow and inspecting it carefully as she brought her mind back to current company. "I'm listening," she answered amusedly. "He was also a good soldier. He served Arendelle well in his time. His bravery saved countless lives in his career."

Honeymaren turned to regard him coolly, her eyes hardening at the unexpected defense of Davos's brutish behavior. "Are you trying to excuse his barbarism, General?" Mattias shook his head, a placating smile on his lips. "Not in the least, Honeymaren. But loyalty does things to a person that they normally wouldn't do in other circumstances," he answered, coming to stand next to her and taking his own arrow out of the quiver buried in the ground. Honeymaren nocked her arrow, glancing at the target in her lane briefly before a solid thunk saw it buried in the center of it twenty yards away. "Prejudice is learned, not an indication of loyalty, Mattias," she said coldly as she grabbed another arrow, waiting for him to make his shot. "I agree," he began as he aimed at his own target, concentrating for a moment before loosing his arrow, a small smile of satisfaction lighting his face when it also found the center of the target. "But it then follows that it can be unlearned, does it not?" Mattias asked, regarding Honeymaren curiously.

Honeymaren didn't answer, though he could tell his reply niggled at her as she turned and walked away a couple of yards to the next set of lanes with targets further out. "My father always told me that your first thought, your first reaction is what you have been conditioned to think. Your second is what defines who you are," he continued despite her silence, grabbing a second arrow of his own as he followed her to the next lane. Honeymaren took a short, agitated breath before drawing back the string of her bow, quickly loosing her arrow. Another thunk, heavier sounding this time as the arrow embedded itself into the target, the arrowhead disappearing deep into the tightly packed straw. Thirty yards. "What's your point, general?" Honeymaren asked.

Mattias's disarming smile fell from his face as he regarded Honeymaren carefully. Though her voice was calm, the woman before him was not to be trifled with, nor would she easily forgive a misstep now; he needed to tread carefully. "Honeymaren," he said seriously, drawing her attention to him. "I understand why you are angry. You have every right to be," he began as moved to stand in front of her, looking down at her with searching eyes. "But this is something more. I've known you your entire life, kid. You've _never_ risen to a fight like that; you _always_ walked away. So why? What changed? What made Davos so different?" Honeymaren pressed her lips together and turned her back to the tall man; once more, she was content to let the silence that hung between them answer his probing questions. "I don't have your gifts, Honeymaren. I don't know what's going in in your mind, but I _see_ you. What is it?"

Honeymaren's grip around the bow she held tightened, the leather grip creaking beneath her fingers. She wordlessly picked up another arrow, nocking it as she took aim at the next target. "What would you do if someone attacked Elsa?" Mattias asked her suddenly. Honeymaren released her arrow with such force the shaft completely disappeared in the packed straw, the pointed head exploding through the thick wood of the frame itself. Mattias looked at the target for a moment before looking down to meet the fierce flame in Honeymaren's eyes. "You would kill for her, wouldn't you, _noaide_?" he asked calmly.

Honeymaren's eyes softened a bit as the general spoke her title, looking away from dark eyes that saw too much. "A _noaide_ is supposed to be a person of peace, yet you will kill anyone that threatened Queen Elsa. I suspect Queen Anna as well. Yes or no?" Mattias asked point blank. "And don't you lie to me, girl." Honeymaren took a breath and looked up into the general's eyes, her own hard and fearless. "Yes. I would kill to protect either of them. Without a second thought and without any regrets. Any person or creature who wishes harm upon either of them deserves no mercy...and shall receive none from me," she answered decisively.

Mattias smiled down at her knowingly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That is what loyalty does to people, Honeymaren. It makes them do things that they normally wouldn't do," he said softly. Honeymaren looked up at him questioningly, her eyes searching his for the message he was trying to convey and the lesson that went with it. "Davos is an idiot," she parroted his earlier statement, making Mattias grin and nod. "But he is a very loyal idiot," he finished for her. "All of Arendelle is loyal to the death to Her Queens. You are simply lucky enough to be given the chance to love them more fiercely than most. I swear to you, these are a good people, Honeymaren. I offer no excuse for their behavior that night, especially Davos's. But I do ask that you accept my explanation. I also ask your forgiveness on their behalf."

"On mine as well," came a lilting voice behind them. Both Honeymaren and Mattias turned to find Anna standing there with her hands clasped in front of her in a more dignified manner than the Northuldran was used to seeing from the exuberant redhead. She was clad in the traditional colors of Arendelle, the sigil of the crocus flower displayed proudly on the dark green cape around her shoulders. Fiery locks were coiffed in an elegant updo, her crown nestled delicately within the tresses. Both Mattias and Honeymaren placed their right fist over their hearts, bowing their heads. This woman was not simply their beloved, feisty redhead; the Queen of Arendelle stood before them in public, and that demanded a certain amount of reverence and decorum. "General," she said, addressing Mattias. "You are needed in the barracks." Mattias nodded, acquiescing to the obvious dismissal. He placed a large hand on Honeymaren's shoulder, squeezing gently. "See you later, kid," he said with a smile before bowing to Anna and walking away, leaving the two women alone in the archery range.

"So," Honeymaren began uncertainly as the queen stared at her with an indiscernible expression. "How are you feeling? Your sister woke with a pretty rough headache this m-"

"I heard what you said," Anna interrupted, unreadable teal eyes staring into her soul. Honeymaren blinked in momentary surprise before she lowered the tip of her bow to the ground, folding her hands atop the other end and waited quietly for Anna to continue; the young queen clearly had something she needed to get off of her chest. "You don't know what your loyalty means to me, Honeymaren," Anna said, walking up to the silent Northuldran. "But Elsa's heart would break if she heard any of that. She would never want you to commit violence in her name." Honeymaren shook her head, a small smile on her face. "You misunderstand, Your Majesty. I would not start a fight for her, or for you," she said honestly. "But I _would_ finish one. I _would_ lay down my life to protect your sister and end any that sought to cut hers short. I am sorry to tell you I offer neither apologies nor regrets for this truth."

Anna sighed and looked away to collect her thoughts for a moment, her gaze lingering for a moment on the arrows lodged dead center in the targets behind Honeymaren. "I ought to make you a Knight of Arendelle with loyalty like that," she said quietly as she looked back at her. The Northuldran looked down for a moment, suddenly slightly uncomfortable in the redhead's gaze. She took a slow, calming breath before speaking again. "I'm afraid I would have to decline that offer, Your Majesty. I am loyal to you and to Elsa," she said with a pause. "...to _only_ you and Elsa." Anna took a moment to digest the comment before she gave a small, sad smile, nodding in slightly disappointed understanding. "I understand," she admitted with a quiet sigh. "I hope one day I can change your mind about Arendelle." Honeymaren shook her head, walking back to the shooting lane and grabbing another arrow. "That's not your job, Your Majesty," she said before taking a slow breath. "Or theirs, if I'm honest with myself. Mattias was right. I'm just as guilty of misconception as they are." Honeymaren chuckled a little, smiling at the surprised monarch. "I fell in love with their queen. If I truly love her, and I do, I need to learn the love and forgiveness that drew me to her in the first place."

Anna smiled warmly and quietly approached Honeymaren as the dark-haired woman nocked her arrow, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before loosing her shot. Anna blinked at the arrow embedded in the center of the target, wedging itself in the sizable hole created by the deeply buried shaft of another arrow...fifty yards away. "These were your doing?" Anna asked, gesturing to the other arrows embedded in their targets. Honeymaren nodded and smiled at the look of wonder in the redhead's eyes. "I can teach you, if you'd like," she offered as she held the bow out to Anna with an inviting gesture. Anna blinked, an excited smile lighting her face. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly, her royal façade dropping. Honeymaren laughed and nodded, smiling affectionately. "Yes, Anna," she said warmly, her heart feeling lighter now that she was talking to the young woman she was growing to see as a sister of her own and no longer a dutiful queen of Arendelle.

Honeymaren took a couple of steps back and gestured for Anna to come stand where she once stood. Anna scurried over, bouncing slightly in excitement as she awaited instructions. Honeymaren laughed and put her hand on the exuberant woman's shoulder, pressing down to still her. "Easy there, sugar rush," she teased, holding out the bow in her left hand once more for Anna to take. Honeymaren explained some basic tips about bow handling and helped her practice drawing back the string experimentally a few times. "Hold on for a moment," she said, untying her dagger from her belt and pressing the sheathed blade flat against Anna's left forearm, using the soft leather ties of the sheath to strap it onto Anna's forearm with the hilt resting against her wrist. "What're you doing?" Anna asked curiously as she watched Honeymaren's movements, though she made no move to stop her. The Northuldran smiled and rolled up the sleeve of her left arm, showing Anna a faint, ragged looking collection of scars around the inside of her elbow. "Because your sister would freeze me solid if I let this happen to you. It takes time to develop the skill and muscle memory necessary to loose an arrow without a quite painful reminder to keep your elbow straight," she explained. "This will feel strange, but it will make sure the string doesn't catch you until then. If you decide you like archery, I'm sure you can have a guard fashioned." Anna nodded with a grateful smile, accepting the Northuldran's wisdom and years of experience.

After a dozen or so practice thwacks of the string, the first of which made the young queen yelp out in frightful surprise to Honeymaren's unending amusement, the Northuldran was satisfied the twitchy redhead would not impale herself or her instructor with an accidental release of an arrow. She picked one up and offered to Anna, pulling it back with a playfully warning look when the redhead snagged for it before allowing her to take it. She stood behind her once more and placed her hands on the monarch's to guide her through the motions. "Now," Honeymaren began gently as she helped Anna properly nock the arrow. "I want you to take a deep breath and hold it before you assume the stance I showed you, okay? Do nothing but hold your breath and hold the stance. Understand?" Anna nodded and took a shorter, steadying breath before drawing in deeply, filling her lungs and drawing back the string in unison. She held tightly to the posture Honeymaren had shown her, allowing the dark-haired woman to do several minor adjustments - elbow a bit higher, chin straight, foot turned.

"Okay," Honeymaren said as she stood behind the redhead once more. "I want you to very slowly release your breath and look at the target. Don't look at or even think about anything but that red circle." Anna did as she was told, releasing her breath as slowly as she could, staring unblinkingly at the target. "Let the edges of your vision fade, Anna. Let that circle keep getting bigger and bigger until your lungs run out of air - until the circle is all you see." Honeymaren watched Anna carefully as her chest slowly deflated, her shoulders dropping ever so slightly before whispering to her.

"Loose."

A satisfying _thunk_ echoed across the field and Anna stared in disbelieving bewilderment to find her arrow lodged firmly in the middle of the bright red circle of her target. Honeymaren laughed and clapped before sweeping Anna up in a giant hug. "That was fantastic, Anna! You're a natural!" Anna laughed excitedly, squeezing Honeymaren back. "I can't believe I did that!" she cried in shock. "Can we go again?!" The Northuldran laughed and nodded before the sound of polite clapping behind them reached their ears, both Honeymaren and Anna turning to find Elsa smiling at them, an impressed look on her face. "That was remarkable, Anna," she congratulated her sister. Anna blushed at the praise, which made Honeymaren's grin grow wider. "Yes it was," she agreed with the blonde queen, before her grin softened to a warm smile. "How are you feeling, Snowflake? You look much better."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I feel much better, thank you. I'm actually glad to find both of you here. I just spoke with General Mattias; I need to go into town for something and was wondering if the two of you would like to join me?" Honeymaren bit her lip to hide her hesitation, simply nodding and taking the bow back from Anna, placing it against one of the buried quivers on the shooting lanes. "I'm ready if you are, spirit," she said with a small smile. Elsa nodded, then raised an eyebrow as Anna tried to undo the ties of the dagger still strapped to her forearm. She grinned sheepishly before offering her arm up to Honeymaren in askance. The Northuldran chuckled and bent over the redhead's arm, dutifully undoing the ties. While she was distracted, Anna took the opportunity to glance at Elsa meaningfully, trying to convey her concerns through her facial expressions alone. She looked pointedly from Honeymaren to the direction of the town, trying to figure out why Elsa thought it a good idea to ask the Northuldran to be surrounded by people she distrusted once more. Elsa subtly raised her hand, indicating she had everything under control before the subject of their sister-speak finally managed to untie her dagger with a small, triumphant smile before tying it back onto her belt and gesturing for Anna to lead the way. Anna smiled at her, glancing at Elsa once more as the three walked back to the castle, a carriage waiting for them near the door.

"So," Honeymaren asked once the carriage lurched into motion after they were settled. "What are we doing?" Elsa smiled and patted her _noaide's_ knee reassuringly. "No worries, Maren. I just need to pick up an order I placed from one of the shops. Plus, I thought we could have a nice dinner out, seeing as we will be leaving tomorrow," she answered. Anna sighed at the reminder, a small, sad smile on her face. "It was so nice having you both here," she said wistfully. Honeymaren smiled at the redhead in understanding. "Tell you what, Your Majesty. You practice with that bow and then you come visit us in the enchanted forest; I'll take you for some _real_ target practice," she said with a grin. Elsa playfully put her hand to her head in faux exasperation. "Oh, great, now there will never be peace in the forest again," she joked, winking at Anna as the redhead scrunched her face up at her sister, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"In all seriousness," Honeymaren interrupted before the siblings began to banter. "My people would be honored if you would visit sometime. I think Yelana is even missing General Mattias, though she would never admit it," she said with a conspiratorial laugh. The three of them talked for a few minutes of the things Anna would like to see more of in the enchanted forest and things they could do when the carriage came to a halt, a procession of people blocking the entrance to the shops in the town. Anna blinked in confusion, her eyes squinting as she looked out the window. "What in the world...?" she trailed off before opening the carriage door. Honeymaren followed quickly, Elsa trailing after them in a more sedate pace as her sister and the Northuldran took in the line of people carrying various goods to and from the docks. "Um...Elsa?" Honeymaren questioned uncertainly, glancing back at the winter spirit. "They're doing something to your ship," she said warningly as people boarded and disembarked the large, icy vessel one after another. "They're filling it," Elsa answered simply, a warm smile on her face. "Filling it with what?" Anna chimed in, just as confused as Honeymaren.

"With gifts," came a gruff, accented voice from the other side of Elsa. Honeymaren glared at Davos and instinctively put herself between him and her love. Brown eyes widened in surprise when a cool hand reached out to catch her hand, looking back into calm, reassuring blue pools. "It's alright," the blonde queen said gently. Honeymaren's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked between the winter spirit and Davos, unwilling to take her eyes off the burly man for more than a split second at a time. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty," Davos said, drawing Honeymaren's full attention back to him. "But no, it's not." Davos stepped closer to the Northuldran, raising his hands in a placating gesture when Honeymaren tensed and held out one arm to keep Elsa behind her in a defensive position. "There's no'a need for that, I swear 'ta ye," he assured her, though he didn't advance any further.

"Ye suffered great insult here, Northuldran, by none more so than myself. Insult ye dinnae' do anythin' to deserve. Truth is, we shoulda' been thanking ye for keeping our beloved queen safe out there," he began, holding his hands palms out in a peaceful manner. "Instead, we spat in your face. Despite al that...ye spared me. Out of loyalty 'ta our queen or the strength of your own character, I don't know, but ye were twice the person that night than I was." To Honeymaren's great surprise, the proud, muscled man took a knee before her, bowing his head low. "A wrong demands 'ta be righted, Northuldran. When the General told us ye were 'ta be returning 'ta your homeland tomorrow, the other merchants an' I knew the right thing 'ta do."

Honeymaren shook her head slightly in puzzlement, looking around at several of the faces that had gathered around them. Faces filled with not fear, but acceptance - not tolerance, but genuine camaraderie. She turned when she felt Elsa's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "These are all gifts for the Northuldra, Maren," she said gently, gesturing to the dozens of citizens buzzing around the docks, dropping off package after crate after box after bag onto Elsa's icy vessel before walking back down the gangway to grab yet another item. Honeymaren's brow furrowed in confusion, turning to look at Davos again when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd behind his kneeling form. Mattias stood with his hands clasped behind his back, nodding to her with a knowing smile on his face.

"The second reaction defines who you are," she murmured to herself as she looked around at all the other souls in the crowd, faces awash in acceptance and good intentions before settling on Davos. "Why?" Honeymaren asked simply. Davos looked up at her before standing slowly, squaring his shoulders. "We are the people of Arendelle," he began proudly. "We stand for the good and the many. We want more than anythin' 'ta be worthy o' that, an' that starts by bein' good neighbors." Davos took another step closer to her, smiling a bit when he saw no defensive reaction to the move. "Hopefully, the kind o' neighbors that become friends," he said, holding out his hand to Honeymaren. The Northuldran looked at him searchingly, narrowing her eyes as she reached out with her senses to try to read him.

"I do not trust you," she said flatly. Davos's face fell a bit, his arm slowly falling to his side as he nodded in understanding. "I cannae' say I blame ye, woman," he said, disappointment clear in his voice. Elsa whispered her name, but Honeymaren gave the hand in hers a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "But," she continued slowly, waiting until Davos's gaze returned to hers. "I see no dishonesty or anger in eyes that once held nothing but malice and mistrust." Honeymaren looked around at the crowd gathered thoughtfully before taking a calming breath. "I am not so ignorant of the world that I will call you friend, but I am not so cold and calloused by it that I will not accept an honest apology and desire to grow," she said truthfully. "Your ideals are not mine, and mine are not yours. But..." Honeymaren trailed off, bridging the distance between them and offering her own hand. "If we each commit to lighting our own redeeming flame, perhaps we can banish a little darkness from the world...together."

Davos grinned and grasped her hand, squeezing it gratefully. "Together," he agreed. "I like the sound o' that." Honeymaren smiled and nodded before releasing his hand. Davos's attention turned to Elsa and Anna, bowing before them. "Thank ye, Your Majesties," he said sincerely before heading to join the people on the docks loading up the ship. Honeymaren stared down at her hand for a long moment before Elsa moved in front of her, flashing her a dazzling smile before wrapping her arms around her _noaide's_ neck in a tight embrace. "I'm proud of you, darling," she whispered in her ear before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. Honeymaren grinned a bit before a more enthusiastic pair of arms enveloped her from behind in a sudden burst of energy that made the Northuldran grunt as the wind was nearly knocked from her. "This is _amazing_, Honeymaren!" Anna exclaimed, the dark-haired woman laughing as she looked around, her eyes catching Mattias's in the crowd once more, the man's handsome face now sporting a full grin.

"Yes it is, Your Majesty," she agreed, looking back at the beautiful winter spirit before her. "This..._this_ is the Arendelle I imagined under your rule," she said softly. The blonde queen folded her hands in front of her, smiling proudly as she looked around at her people. "This is the Arendelle I wanted to show you," she replied. "Your Majesty," came a deep voice from behind Elsa. The queen turned and smiled at Mattias as he held out a parcel for her. "Thank you, General," she said with a smile. She turned back and smiled slyly at the blinking faces of her sister and her love. "What?" Elsa asked innocently. "I really did have a package!" The queen of ice and snow winked. "Come on," she said happily. "Let's go celebrate our last night here."

Several hours later found Honeymaren and Elsa in the queen's bed, laughing as they reminisced about the events of the day. "Your face when you saw all that lefse," Elsa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Honeymaren laughed right along with her, propping herself up on her elbow to stare down at the giggling queen. "Elsa, you don't understand, it's without a doubt my new favorite food and there were _so_ many different kinds. Don't judge my excitement!" Honeymaren said earnestly, playfully grasping a pillow to gently smack the still laughing spirit in the face. Elsa grinned, pushing the pillow aside as her laughter quieted. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure I saw Katrine loading several trays of it on the ship. She remembered how much you liked it from the night at the festival." Elsa's grin turned sly and playful as she held her hands up in defeat. "I'm just sorry the rest of the Northuldra probably won't be able to taste it, considering you may hoard it all like a dragon." Honeymaren laughed and laid back down to face the blonde, offering a small, nonchalant shrug. "Some saying about early birds and worms is coming to mind," she mused playfully before reaching out and brushing white-gold bangs from Elsa's smiling face.

Elsa sighed at the touch as she looked into Honeymaren's eyes. "Well," she began quietly, "I'm glad you'll have at least one thing in Arendelle you will remember fondly." The Northuldran smiled and scooted closer to the queen, beginning to run her fingers through her hair lovingly. "There is a lot about Arendelle I will remember fondly, even miss," she reassured. Elsa gave a small, half smile, searching doe eyes for any white lies. "Really?" she questioned in surprise. Honeymaren simply nodded, staring into the beautiful queen's eyes and allowing her to search all she wanted. "Of course, my love. Arendelle is where you were born. I got to see you be amongst your people, I got to see you with Anna, I was reunited with Mattias, I taught Anna how to shoot a bow..." Honeymaren trailed off, a slightly dreamy smile tugging at her lips. "This is where you finally opened your heart to me and stopped fighting your feelings. This very room is where my most impossible dream came true," she said as she cupped Elsa's cheek, lightly running her thumb across her sensitive lips and making the queen blush, a small, bashful laugh escaping the blonde. "Elsa, some of the best moments of my life have happened here in Arendelle. I don't regret anything that happened the past few days, good or bad, because of where I am right now."

Elsa smiled lovingly at her _noaide_, placing her hand over Honeymaren's and turning her head to press a kiss into her love's warm palm. "It makes me very happy to hear you say that, Maren. Truly," she said quietly."There were a few hiccups, but I very much agree with you. The past few days have been some of the best of my life..." Elsa trailed off then, absentmindedly brushing her thumb over the hand on her cheek. "I sense a 'but' in there, Snowflake," Honeymaren said gently, sincere brown eyes encouraging the queen to voice her feelings. "What's on your mind?" Elsa sighed and sat up in bed, fiddling her hands in her lap as she searched for the words. Honeymaren sat up as well, positioning herself behind the slightly anxious woman, her legs on either side of the queen. The blonde tried to speak a couple of times, only for each attempt to result in her biting back her words and looking back down at her nervously fidgeting hands.

"I just...I don't want to mess things up," she finally admitted in a quiet voice, not meeting Honeymaren's eyes. Though the Northuldran's brow furrowed in confusion, she instinctively wrapped a comforting arm around Elsa's waist. "What are you afraid of messing up, Snowflake?" The queen couldn't help but lean back slightly into Honeymaren's warmth, sighing a bit in frustration at her lack of eloquence. "I've...it's just so hard to explain how I feel. I've gone from never thinking falling in love or being loved in return would ever be possible for me to hardly being capable of rational thought around you at times," she tried to explain. "I don't know anything _about_ love, really. Of course I've read books and been told stories but all of them tell you how the story began. I have no idea how to give you 'Happily Ever After'. I know it sounds silly, but I so desperately want to be that for you; and yet the reality of life is..." she bit her lip and shook her head, staring sadly at her hands. "Is what, Snowflake?" Honeymaren encouraged gently. Elsa wasn't sure if the dark-haired woman's voice being so full of love and understanding made it easier or harder for her to explain her feelings.

"I'm afraid, Maren," Elsa finally whispered. "I'm afraid of how happy I am with you." Honeymaren bit her lip to silence her instinctive protectiveness - this was something Elsa had to be able to articulate and reason through herself. Honeymaren knew she would be doing the struggling queen a disservice by simply offering reassurances rather than helping her work through her feelings. "Why are you scared, Elsa?" Honeymaren asked instead. "Because it's going to make losing you even harder," the winter spirit answered after a moment, a sad smile on her face as she shrugged helplessly. "And that inevitable moment has become one of my deepest fears." Honeymaren opened her mouth to say something, but Elsa pressed on with a shake of her head. "What if 'Happily Ever After' is a lie we tell ourselves over and over again because the truth is too hard? Too painful? In reality, nothing lasts forever, Maren." Elsa's hands became red with how hard she was wringing them as scenario after horrible scenario that had played out in the queen's mind since she had realized she was beginning to develop feelings for Honeymaren came rushing back all at once. "Really, with my track record, how long before I mess this up like I do everything else?" she asked with a small, self-deprecating laugh. "Honestly? I'm terrified you loving me is some sick joke the Gods are playing on me and one day I'm going to wake up in this room and everything good that has happened to me over the last three years was just a wonderful dream. That I'm still in my own solitary hell, estranged from everyone I've ever loved and-"

Elsa's downward spiral was interrupted when Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly to her in a protective embrace. "Take a few deep breaths, Elsa. Your mind is running away with you, my love. Just concentrate on breathing and listen to my voice," Honeymaren murmured soothingly to her as the queen turned a bit to bury her face in her _noaide's_ neck; she was surprised to find herself shaking. The distressed spirit tried to do as she was asked, despite finding it difficult to take a full breath for some reason. She tried to anchor herself on the feel of her lover's steady breathing, making a cognizant effort to match the slow, deep breaths. "Everything you just said is your brain lying to you, Elsa. You've spent a long time thinking you were the villain in your story and that you don't deserve good things, but it was never true...not even once, my love," Honeymaren said sincerely, smiling a little as she felt Elsa's breathing begin to slow to normal in her tight embrace. "We are both going to make mistakes, Elsa. That's the nature of being human. But I swear to you, on my life, I will never simply _abandon_ you or stop loving you, regardless of what our future holds for us."

Honeymaren pulled back a bit, using one hand to guide Elsa's gaze to meet hers. "Elsa, happily ever after doesn't mean forever, because forever is promised to no one. Nothing is promised to us, not even the next beat of our hearts. Happily ever after just means...time. That time will go as slow or as fast as you need it to, my love, but all I want you to think about is what makes you happy," she said lovingly, placing a sweet, reassuring kiss on Elsa's forehead. "If right now that is me, then I am yours and only yours. I'm not going anywhere, Snowflake. We will have our trials and we will deal with them as best we can, but all we need to worry about in the end is what makes us happy. Alright?"

Elsa nodded, sniffling a bit as she shuddered; she couldn't seem to stop her slight shaking. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized uncertainly. "I'm not sure what came over me..." she trailed off, shaking her head a bit. Honeymaren smiled gently and began to firmly rub her hands up and down Elsa's arms, the deep pressure of the touch somehow soothing the trembling woman. "You were approaching a panic attack is what happened," the _noaide_ explained. "It's completely natural, especially when you've been holding in the stress or fear that you have. When it happens, your mind is basically taking your worst nightmares and trying to convince you that it is reality." Honeymaren wrapped her arms around the queen once more, cocooning her in warmth. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Elsa," she murmured lovingly into her silky tresses. "You never have to be alone again. I'm here for you, always, until my breath leaves me." Elsa nodded and leaned into her _noaide_, seeking the comfort of her protective embrace. "I trust you, Maren. It's myself I'm not sure about."

Honeymaren smiled a bit, playfully nuzzling the queen's ear to tickle her a bit. "No worries, Snowflake. I'm a pretty good judge of character, you know. It's almost like an innate gift." Elsa gave a short laugh at the sarcastic tone, shaking her head a little as she looked into loving brown eyes. "What would I do without you?" she asked quietly. The Northuldran grinned at the queen, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm sorry to say...you may never know, my love," she said before claiming the blonde's lips with her own, bent on banishing the demons from her beloved spirit's mind for the rest of the evening. Elsa sighed deeply into the kiss, sinking further into her _noaide's_ arms before suddenly giving a small cry of excitement and pulling away from the kiss, much to Honeymaren's shock. "You just reminded me!" Elsa said excitedly, untangling herself from her love's embrace and sliding off of the bed, walking over to her desk to retrieve the parcel she had picked up in the town earlier. The queen walked back to the bed as Honeymaren stood up from it, eyeing her love curiously.

Elsa smiled warmly and held the package out to Honeymaren. "To further yet another of your gifts," she said softly, though she couldn't keep her excitement out of her voice as the Northuldran took the package with a grateful smile and gently tugged at the brown paper to reveal a square, wooden box. The box itself was about a foot across and wide, nearly six inches in depth and beautifully designed. Intricate vines and leaves were engraved along the borders, Elsa's signature snowflake displayed proudly on the lid. A golden latch held the box closed. Honeymaren looked at Elsa, who nodded encouragingly, her hands clasped in front of her. Honeymaren smiled at the excited queen and opened the box, her eyes going wide as she looked inside.

The inside of the box was lined with a royal blue velvet. Nestled in the soft fabric was a strange looking metal tool that looked similarly to a pen, save for it's blunt metal end and fatter wooden handle. Along with the strange looking device were nearly two dozen small, uniquely shaped pieces of metal that looked like they hooked into the metal end of the tool. Honeymaren blinked and looked to Elsa questioningly, who only grinned and grasped Honeymaren's hand, leading her over to the fireplace in her room. "Elsa, what-" Honeymaren began, only to have delicate fingers pressed against her lips to silence her. "I'll show you, darling," she answered sweetly, kneeling in front of the fireplace and gesturing to the box. The Northuldran knelt next to her and held the curious gift open for the queen, who smiled and took out the tool, her hand hovering over the smaller pieces searchingly. After a moment, she selected a simple one that resembled the tip of a pen and attached it to the metal end of the tool before holding it in the flame, holding the tool by the thick wooden handle. The queen pulled the now red-hot tip out of the flame after several moments before scooting next to Honeymaren. "Turn it over, please?" The Northuldran raised a curious brow but did as asked, closing the box and turning it over, exposing the blank underside.

Elsa reached out and pressed the hot metal into the wood and began to write slowly, her practiced, elegant script beginning to form in a dark line across the wood. "To the woman whose light banished my darkness – Forever Yours, Elsa," Honeymaren read aloud, a bright smile lighting her face as Elsa set the tool down on the stone of the fireplace. "It's for wood burning," she said in wonder, her fingers running over the still warm script. "Elsa...this is incredible!" Elsa's smile was dazzling as she took in Honeymaren's face, clasping her hands together over her chest. "Do you really like it?" she asked, biting her lip. "There's so little you can't make for yourself, so I wanted to get you something that-"

Elsa was cut off when Honeymaren's hand reached behind the queen's head and pulled her close for a searing kiss. The _noaide_ pulled away after a few long moments, smiling when the spirit struggled to open her eyes. "I love it, Elsa. It's amazing," she said with a smile. "Thank you, my love." Elsa smiled lovingly, quite pleased with Honeymaren's reaction. "You're welcome, darling. I look forward to seeing all the beautiful things you'll create back home." Honeymaren grinned, noticing the note of excitement in her voice. "You're ready to go home, aren't you?" Elsa nodded, giving a small shrug. "I had a wonderful time being here with you, and I will miss Anna dearly, but I'm looking forward to the peace and quiet of the forest again," she admitted. Honeymaren smiled, reaching out and grasping the wood burning tool from the stone. She touched it a couple of times, testing the temperature before replacing it and the tip in it's velvety nest and closing the box again. She stood, holding her hand out to help the queen to her feet. "Then let's get some sleep, sweet spirit. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, and the sooner we set sail, the sooner I will have you all to myself once more," she said with a grin.

Elsa laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren's neck, leaning into her love and flashing her a beautiful smile. "And what exactly is stopping you from taking advantage of that right now?" she asked coyly. Honeymaren grinned and wrapped her arms around the queen's waist, pulling her close and ghosting her lips over the blonde's slender neck. Elsa gave a breathless giggle, tilting her head to give her _noaide_ more access to her sensitive skin and burying her fingers in dark, wavy tresses. "Absolutely nothing, my queen. Absolutely nothing," she whispered against the smooth, cool skin before pulling back and capturing soft, full lips with her own. The spirit sighed softly into the kiss as her love pulled her closer, allowing everything she was to be passionately swept away by her beautiful _noaide_.

**AN:**

**Special thank you to all of my guest reviewers. I might not be able to send you your own thank you's, but I greatly appreciate you!**

**-Volchise**


	16. The Winter is a Harsh Mistress

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Sixteen - The Winter is a Harsh Mistress_

It had been a few weeks since the winter solstice and life in the Northuldra tribe was blissfully peaceful. While Elsa and Honeymaren were rarely found apart when the monarch had first come to the forest, their rapidly blooming young love had made the pair nearly inseparable. Since the beginning of what Anna had playfully referred to as Elsa's "Chronicles of the Enchanted Forest", Honeymaren had been a boon to the winter spirit's troubled soul. Though Honeymaren had initially invited the despondent woman to stay with her for a couple of days, Elsa had yet to step foot in her own _lavvo_ again since her first night in the encampment. The queen didn't bring it up and Honeymaren hadn't hinted she wanted the spirit to leave, both women quite content with the camaraderie and closeness their budding relationship provided. It had taken some time, but Elsa was finally able to laugh freely around the Northuldran and the queen's sharp, quick wit gave Honeymaren a run for her money now that she had helped the blonde build up the confidence to use it. Elsa even openly joked with the _noaide_ in the presence of the other Northuldra, the two finding great joy in pulling tiny pranks on each other - one of which, at the moment, had the queen lying in wait.

Several members of the tribe were in a small group gathering the last lingonberries of the season. Puffs of chilled air dotted the winter sky as the Northuldrans dutifully gathered the bright red berries. The nomads spread out amongst a sizable area covered in the tall bushes, the dark green leaves frosted over prettily with the beginnings of winter. It was one of these bushes the spirit of winter herself was currently crouched behind. Each person carried with them a large, deep basket to collect the tart berries. Almost all of the baskets were nearing full to the brim...

Except for Honeymaren's.

The _noaide_ didn't understand! She was normally one of the swiftest harvesters of the Northuldra, but her basket was filling at an agonizingly slow pace. Even Elsa, who had only done this a few times before, almost had her basket filled to the top the last she had seen! Honeymaren pressed her lips together in determination, her icy breath hanging in annoyed puffs in the chilled air as she delved both hands into the bush she was currently harvesting. Nimble fingers plucked the berries two and three at a time until she couldn't hold anymore, then turn to deposit them in her basket behind her before starting the process over again.

Unbeknownst to the dark-haired woman, however, each time she would turn around to resume her picking a second pair of noticeably paler hands would poke out from the bush behind her, scooping up slightly smaller handfuls than Honeymaren had deposited before retreating into the bush once more. Several other members of the gathering party struggled to hide their giggles at the winter spirit's playful antics - it wasn't often someone got the best of their clever _noaide_.

"You'd better pick up the pace, Honeymaren," another woman named Naia called playfully. "Especially since your brother is the one that tends to deplete our stores in the first place." The others in the party laughed good naturedly and even Honeymaren grinned, adjusting her thick winter pelt to protect herself from the cold. "I must be getting old like you, Naia," she shot back playfully. "I just don't get it! I feel like I've picked a thousand-" she began, turning around to stare accusingly at her basket just in time to catch a rustle of movement in the bush behind her.

The Northuldran blinked a couple times before rocketing to her feet and peeking over the chest high bush, using her hands to part it for a better look. Surprised blue eyes full of shock and laughter peered back up at her, pretty features twitching in a struggle to hide a guilty grin. The tan woman leaned over a bit further to see a pair of traitorous pale hands hovering over a _very_ full basket of quite familiar looking berries. As Honeymaren put the final pieces of the puzzle together, she slowly lifted her vengeful gaze up to meet the double-crossing queen's. Elsa grinned broadly before blatantly dumping the handfuls of berries in her own basket.

Honeymaren gasped at the cheeky audacity of the act and immediately took off to her right, intent on rounding the bush and delivering swift and terrible retribution, shouting her plans for the mutinous queen. Elsa yelped in fear and delight, scrambling to her feet and taking off in the opposite direction laughing loudly, both women's baskets forgotten. The others in the party laughed loud and long as Honeymaren gave chase to the nimble spirit, eventually leading them beyond sight.

"You just _wait_ until I get my hands on you, you dirty, double crossing blonde!" Honeymaren called, easily following said blonde's path through the bare trees as snow began to fall across the land. Elsa just laughed breathlessly and continued to run, her hair streaming behind her in a curtain of white gold, true happiness making her feel as though she could fly; finally, she felt truly free. Honeymaren played no small part in that feeling and the woman's presence alone gave the queen certainty in her choices over the past several months since coming to the forest.

As they reached the shore, Elsa ran down the small embankment and disappeared behind a large rocky outcropping, trying her hardest to quiet her exerted panting as she hid from her love. She listened with a grin for the crunch of Honeymaren's boots on the quickly whitening forest floor. The mischievous spirit blinked in confusion after a moment when she had yet to hear any sign of the woman. She hadn't been _that_ far behind Elsa had she?

Icy blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, sure the cunning _noaide_ was up to something and pressed closer to the smooth, water worn surface of the tall rock she was concealed behind. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and a blonde head peeked around the edge of her sanctuary just enough to get a glimpse of the surrounding forest behind it. She blinked when she saw no sign of Honeymaren, surprised she had actually evaded the Northuldran. Elsa grinned and ducked behind the rock again, quite pleased with herself.

Almost on cue, Honeymaren suddenly appeared in front of her, jumping down from her hiding place on top of the rock with a loud cry of "GOTCHA!" Elsa gave a short scream, her whole body locking in fright while the Northuldran howled with laughter. The queen placed a hand over her heart as though to prevent it from pounding right out of her chest, glaring at the giggling woman. She flicked a dainty finger in Honeymaren's direction, causing a frosty wind to blow up the tan woman's shirt, replacing her victorious chortling with an undignified yelp. The triumphant grin never left the Northuldran's pretty features, however, as she hugged herself, rubbing her arms quickly to bring back some heat.

Elsa continued to glare at her, though her heartbeat and breathing had already begun to slow. Honeymaren's grin turned ever so slightly apologetic as she held her arms out to the miffed queen. "Truce?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at her, but made no effort to curb the smile that graced her pretty features. Honeymaren took that as an invitation and moved forward with a small chuckle, wrapping her arms around the queen's trim waist to pull her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Snowflake," she said with a chuckle. "Mhmm," Elsa hummed skeptically, though she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the Northuldran's neck to happily return the affection. "Sure you are. You are lucky I am a benevolent spirit," she joked as she snuggled into the woman. She truly cherished these stolen moments of tender affection. While she and the brunette were not often far beyond touching distance, Elsa was always aware of the many eyes around the camp. She rarely had the opportunity to soak in the closeness of the Northuldran as she did now beyond the privacy of their abode.

One night, Elsa had been laying on her side in the _lavvo_ she and Honeymaren shared, propped up on her elbow and reading a book she had brought back with her on one of her trips to visit Anna. When it wasn't turning a page, her other hand rested lazily on her hip, slender fingers idly toying with a snowflake she had created. Around and over she spun the floating crystal in her hand, absorbed in the pages that lay on her bedroll before her.

Out of nowhere, Honeymaren, who had been sitting quietly on her own bedroll across the dwelling whittling a small piece of wood, suddenly decided the queen was too far away. She crawled across the ground to the wintery spirit, then turned and partially flopped on her, resting her head in the curve of the blonde's waist and using her as a pillow before wordlessly going back to her project. Elsa blinked in only mild surprise, quite used to the Northuldran's antics by now and simply hummed in amusement. The queen immediately dissipated the snowflake and instead began to rhythmically run her fingers through the much more alluring magic of Honeymaren's dark, wavy tresses. They stayed like that contentedly for several hours, Elsa continuing to play with the Northuldran's hair long after the woman had fallen asleep under the relaxing touch. Since then, the pair often found themselves in a similar position as they took turns reading to the other aloud, one's voice almost always lulling the other into a peaceful slumber.

Over the past couple of months, Elsa had come to crave the other woman's touch in these ways and found herself going out of her way to make contact with her, even in the presence of the other Northuldra. Slight brushes of hands, playfully bumping her shoulder, sitting closer to her than necessary during the evening meals - Elsa was addicted to the warmth of the Northuldran in every sense of the word. Much to the shy queen's delight, Honeymaren seemed to have no qualms about it, just as often reaching out to touch the spirit for no reason other than she simply wanted to. The _noaide_ was much bolder than Elsa in her affection, her honest and open personality preventing the societal inhibitions that often caused the proper queen to deny herself the things she wanted to do. She never hesitated to rest her head on Elsa's shoulder or run her fingers through blonde locks, which brought the magical woman unending happiness.

Elsa was pulled from her happy musings when Honeymaren loosened her hold on the queen, craning her neck back to look up at the gray sky. Fat, heavy snowflakes floated everywhere around them, giving the already enchanted forest a particularly magical, serene feel. "Is this your doing, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked as she marveled at the beautiful scene. Elsa smiled warmly, joining her in admiring the picturesque landscape. "No," she whispered serenely. "This is purely the wonder of the winter."

Honeymaren lowered her eyes to gaze at the queen, taking in the most beautiful view yet. She felt her heart swell as she watched the spirit gaze about the winter wonderland with a happy, relaxed smile on her face. Elsa was so much more at peace than she had been when she first came to live with the Northuldra. Finally, she was well on her way to being more comfortable in her own skin and it made her all the more beautiful in Honeymaren's eyes.

Honeymaren loved Elsa, deeply and fiercely. Never in her dizziest daydreams did she think her feelings would ever be returned. While it wasn't uncommon for two women to fall in love, it was far less talked about in the polite society Elsa had been brought up in and likely not an option the blonde queen would consider - or so she had thought. Elsa had confused the _noaide's_ normally keen senses more than anyone Honeymaren had ever known from day one. In the beginning, it was difficult for the Northuldran to decipher what was an act of affection that carried a deeper meaning versus an innate need for the closeness and human contact the queen had been denied the majority of her life. Looking back on the time they had spent together, she now realized why she had been so confused - in reality, it was both.

As she stared in wonder at the beautiful woman, Honeymaren felt a heavy pressure on her chest. Standing so close, Elsa's arms still loosely wrapped around the Northuldran's neck, the wintery spirit's element falling softly all about her - it was more than Honeymaren's heart could take. Suddenly, she couldn't picture her life without the ability to take the beautiful woman in her arms as she was now. She couldn't imagine a world where she couldn't pull the spirit close and kiss her with everything she was...and she didn't want to. She was tired of living a lie that had her hiding the happiest part of her life from view. Honeymaren wanted, more than anything, to commit her life to the beautiful woman before her, to bind herself to her, and for Elsa to do the same.

The queen felt the weight of the dark-haired woman's gaze on her, looking away from the snowfall to meet her intense eyes. Elsa's stomach fluttered as the women stared at each other for a long moment, sensing a change in her lover. The air around them felt heavy, like she couldn't draw a breath, her heart beating so hard she was sure Honeymaren could hear it. Subconsciously, pale fingers toyed with the baby-soft hair at the base of the Northuldran woman's neck as she stared into her eyes. Darkening blue chips of ice darted between full lips and intense chocolate pools in unknowing anticipation.

Honeymaren hadn't realized she had been leaning toward Elsa until she saw the queen's eyes flick down to her lips and back. Even then, she only realized she had been inching closer when she needed close only the smallest of distances before pressing her lips warmly against the winter spirit's. Blue eyes fluttered closed with a small gasp as her stomach did flips inside of her. Elsa could hear her own blood roaring in her ears as Honeymaren placed one hand behind her head and tangled her fingers into her hair. Rather than pull her closer as Elsa thought and hoped she would, the Northuldran ended the kiss, letting her lips linger only millimeters from the queen's.

Elsa was having trouble breathing as she forced her hazy eyes to open, Honeymaren's own passion-glazed eyes searching for any hint of hesitation from the lightly panting queen. Finding none, she claimed the spirit's lips once more, using the hand she had buried in Elsa's hair to tilt the queen's head slightly and pressing closer, deepening the kiss. Elsa's back hit the unyielding surface of the rock as Honeymaren pressed into her, the sensation of the _noaide's_ body against hers driving the queen beyond all thought. Pale hands slid from the Northuldran's shoulders to cup her warm face, holding the woman close to her.

Suddenly a loud, eerie howl cut through the silence of the trees, the noise making the lovers break apart with a jump. It was close - _very_ close. Honeymaren tilted her head to the side to hear better as more howls answered the first, her eyes serious and devoid of all the warmth and passion they had held seconds ago as a shiver of conditioned fear ran down her spine. Since her near-death in her youth, wolves terrified the brave _noaide_. When she didn't hear anything for a moment, she turned back to Elsa who was also listening to the forest around them with worry. "Come on," she said gently, brushing the back of her fingers along Elsa's cheek. "Let's get-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a blood curdling scream coming from the forest followed by another and another as more horrified voices formed a cacophony of panic, punctuated by loud growls and barks. Honeymaren immediately took off into the trees back in the direction they had come from, Elsa hot on her heels as they raced toward the sounds of terror. Less than a minute later, the two sprinting women broke through the tree line to the clearing they had been harvesting the berries in to find utter chaos and hysteria. A pack of wolves nearly a dozen strong had set upon the gathering party. Blood stained the stark white snow generously and one of the Northuldrans lay on the ground, screaming in pain and clutching her leg as blood seeped through her fingers. The rest of the gatherers were formed in a tight, defensive circle around the injured woman, armed only with walking staffs or their now empty baskets as barriers between them and the hungry predators. Several of the wolves circled the group, snapping occasionally to test their defenses, looking for the best way to separate them from their meal.

"Stay here," Honeymaren said hastily, pushing Elsa back into the tree line with her arm as her head swiveled left and right, trying to formulate a plan. "Are you crazy?! No, I can help!" Elsa cried, grabbing a fistful of Honeymaren's shirt. "I can stop them-" Honeymaren whipped around fiercely, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders and pushing her against a tree. "No!" she said sharply and Elsa gasped at the dark look in her love's eyes. "You will do nothing, Elsa. You swore it to me. No matter what happens, that comes first, do you hear me, spirit?"

Finally, one wolf was brave enough to leap into the fray, attacking Naia, the woman who had playfully heckled Honeymaren not twenty minutes ago. Naia was also one of the unlucky souls that had only a basket to defend herself. Naia screamed and thrust the basket between her and the wolf's snapping jaws as she hit the ground hard, the force of the beast's attack nearly shredding the bottom of the basket. The wolf was on her in a flash and Naia held the basket up again, catching the beast's mouth on the thickly woven handle and sobbing in terror. "Wait!" Elsa cried as Honeymaren raced into the chaos, making a beeline for Naia. Elsa immediately made to follow, but was suddenly held back by an invisible, whistling force. "Gale, what are you doing?!" Elsa cried and watched in horror as Honeymaren tackled the large beast off of the struggling woman, sending Northuldran and wolf sprawling across the forest floor. Honeymaren wrapped her arms and legs in a vice-like grip around the struggling creature, her tight bear hug on its neck all that was preventing it from turning its head enough to reach her throat with its vicious teeth. "RUN NAIA! GET THE OTHERS!" Honeymaren screamed, squeezing the snarling beast as hard as she could.

Elsa struggled hard against Gale, screaming for the wind spirit to let her go as she tried to reach Honeymaren. *_Mistress, you mustn't! It is nature's course! We must not interfere!_* came Gale's whispery voice in Elsa's mind. "But she will DIE!" Elsa cried, looking up and around wildly as though she would find a face to reason with. _*Then she will die, if that is nature's course,*_ came the wind spirit's dark reply. Elsa looked frantically back at Honeymaren and realized with dismay that the Northuldran was losing her grip on the massive beast, snapping jaws drawing ever closer to her flesh. Honeymaren's panicked eyes met hers across the clearing as she struggled to reach her, an ever growing whirlwind surrounding the queen; a whirlwind that began to glow ice blue as Elsa's powers started to build. Nothing was going to stop her from saving Honeymaren - _nothing_.

"ELSA, DON'T!" Elsa's wide eyes opened impossibly wider with shock as she stared at Honeymaren, the Northuldran so very close to losing her grip. The wolf was beginning to turn in her grasp now, its thick fur making it impossible to hold tightly enough. "RUN, ELSA! DON'T LOOK! JUST TURN AROUND AND RUN!" Honeymaren screamed at her. Elsa's head whipped to the right to see the rest of the tribe in the distance, running headlong to the scene to help, Naia showing them the way. They were armed with long machetes and spears, gifts of Arendelle, but Elsa knew they wouldn't reach her in time. Her head swiveled back to Honeymaren who now had tears streaming down her face. Elsa let out a strangled sob at the sight.

Honeymaren knew she was about to die.

And she was scared.

"GO, ELSA!" Honeymaren yelled one last time, pleading with her love. "TURN AROUND AND DON'T LOOK BACK! DON'T LOOK BACK!" Finally, the beast wrestled out of Honeymaren's grasp. The Northuldran managed to land a solid kick to its chest as it pulled away, creating some distance but not enough. She brought her arms in front of her face in a last ditch effort to fend him off when a bright, bluish white light filled the forest like an explosion. A freezing blast of air that chilled Honeymaren to her soul hit her like a stampede of reindeer and stole the breath from her lungs.

Honeymaren blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the haze of the bright light from her vision. When her eyes finally focused, they opened to snapping jaws inches away from her face. She instantly scrambled backward, an arm raising defensively before she realized they weren't moving.

The wolf was frozen where it stood, in the middle of the deadly blow that would have ended her life. Honeymaren looked around the clearing to see each and every wolf in the pack had been turned to an eerie, ferocious ice sculpture. Elsa was on her knees across the clearing, panting heavily and shaking from the exertion and adrenaline. The queen felt like she was going to be sick. She had almost watched the woman she loved die a horrible death right in front of her and was so close to not stopping it in time.

She felt ill for a deeper reason, as well, one that had nothing to do with the Northuldran. She felt an ache inside of her soul; she had violated spiritual law and interfered in the natural course of events. Honeymaren had warned her of this before. While, to the _noaide's_ knowledge, there was no guaranteed recourse to her actions if she did interfere or meddle - she was the ruler of the spirits, after all - it was a crime against the order of nature. *_What have you done, mistress...?_* came Gale's lilting, disembodied voice. "I _saved_ her," Elsa spat. "You were going to let her die!" *_Spirits picking and choosing sides and favorites, to put their own desires above the laws of nature herself, is courting chaos,*_ Gale whispered, quoting the warning Honeymaren had given her the first week she had spent with the Northuldra.

Honeymaren began making her way over to Elsa, her legs shaky from the chaos as the rest of the Northuldra that had been running to help arrived, flocking to tend to their injured kin. The queen stood and looked at Honeymaren with an unreadable expression before turning around and walking away from her into the forest. Honeymaren frowned and had to jog to catch up to the quickly disappearing spirit. "Elsa," she called, trying to get her to stop as they ventured further from the clamoring of the tribe. "Don't," Elsa said acidly, not slowing or bothering to look at the woman pursuing her. The foreign tone in the queen's voice made Honeymaren pause for a moment. The Northuldran pressed her lips together in grim determination before resuming her chase. The tree line opened up again to reveal the shore where the women had just stolen a kiss not five minutes earlier. The snow was still falling, the scenery was still beautiful, and the air was still heavy...but with something much darker than before. Finally, Honeymaren caught up to the queen and reached out to grasp her left wrist. "Elsa, wait!"

The sound of a sharp slap echoed through the quiet of the trees, causing several birds to take flight in fear. Honeymaren's head flew to the side, an angry red handprint on her cheek as she stared at Elsa in disbelief, her own hand slowly reaching up to gingerly touch the stinging skin. The Snow Queen was visibly shaking with rage, her hands balled into fists at her side and angry tears welling in furious blue eyes. "Elsa, what-" Honeymaren tried before she was harshly interrupted. "How _dare_ you..." Elsa whispered angrily. The blonde woman whirled around to yell across the fjord at the spirits themselves. "How dare _ANY_ of you?!" The queen whipped back around to face Honeymaren, angry tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "How dare you lay there and just fucking _die_?!" She yelled at the woman accusingly. "Is the natural order so important you would have me _watch_ _you die?!" _

"Yes!" Honeymaren shouted, throwing her hands in up frustration. "Yes, Elsa, it is! And do you know why?! Because one human life is meaningless in the greater plan for this world. If my death was supposed to happen in that moment, then my life is forfeit and I go willingly to the arms of Ahtohallan knowing I have put more good into this world than bad!" Honeymaren growled, picking up a river stone and throwing it as hard as she could into the water with a frustrated yell. "You _promised_ me, Elsa! You _swore_ to me you would never do what you just did. Your life is _never_ something worth risking, especially for _me_!"

A small, strangled sob escaped the winter spirit, her eyes flashing with a helplessness and fear that made the shocked Northuldran's heart hurt, immediately draining all the fight from her. "Is...is it so easy to leave me, Maren?" Elsa whispered painfully. "Elsa...you can't defy nature. It is a balance that must be upheld at all costs or our world will fall to ruin," Honeymaren began slowly, reaching out to the emotional woman. "Elsa, listen to me..."

The blonde queen shook her head fervently, her earlier rage returning in seconds. "No, Northuldran. _You_ listen to _me_," she hissed as angry tears fell rapidly. "_All_ of you, listen to me," she said louder, including the spirits in her declaration. Honeymaren felt the temperature dropping quickly, knowing the snow had nothing to do with the reason as she stared at the enraged winter spirit, her breath coming in fast white puffs of smoke. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the Fifth Spirit. You _do not_ rule me. You _do not_ decide what I do or don't do, how I use or don't use my powers, what my life is or isn't worth. You do not _own_ me. My will is my own," she said coldly before looking directly into Honeymaren's eyes. "And you _do __not_ speak for me, _noaide_," she spat icily, invoking her title.

Elsa turned and walked toward the water, calling for Nokk in her mind. "Elsa, wait, please," Honeymaren begged as she reached out to try to grasp Elsa's hand, only for the angry spirit to throw it off. "Don't you _dare_ touch me." Elsa's voice was colder than her ice as she denied the _noaide's _touch for the first time since the day she met her. Honeymaren staggered slightly, feeling like she had been punched in her very soul. Nokk appeared instantly and silently, obediently kneeling for his stormy mistress to mount him. Without a word or a glance back at the silent Northuldran, the incensed monarch and her watery steed took off across the fjord toward Ahtohallan, disappearing into the late afternoon horizon. Honeymaren sank to her knees on the rocky shore, silent tears streaming down her face as she stared after her. She stayed there like that for a long while, unmoving as the light faded and the reality of the situation set in.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the rocky outcropping where they had shared their last amazing, beautiful kiss and nearly sobbed at the memory, for she knew what she had to do. An old story her parents used to tell her and Ryder about the darker truth of love flitted through her mind. 'The moon is a harsh mistress; it is hard to love her well, for she is hard to call your own. But the sun so loved the moon, he died every night to let her breathe.' The memory of her mother's sweet voice floated through her mind as she stared at the ghosts of their lover's embrace. Her lofty dreams of binding herself to Elsa shattered like glass, their sharp edges cutting her soul to tattered shreds; what an arrogant fool she had been to think she could call Elsa her own. No, she could not call the wintery spirit her own...but like the sun and the moon, she would love her well - and would die every day just for her to rise. Honeymaren dragged herself to her feet and slowly walked over to the large rock, touching the spot where she had kissed Elsa to near breathlessness...for the last time. She pressed her forehead against it and wept for the loss of her love.

**AN:**

**Welp...I'm depressed now, but necessary evil to come, I'm afraid! **

**Thanks for those that review, especially those that have followed this story and continue to review. Winter's Echo is always morphing in my mind and I love finding out what you guys like, so please read and review to see more!**

**-Volchise**


	17. Winds of Change

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Seventeen - Winds of Change_

The north wind whipped Elsa's hair about her wildly as Nokk swiftly carried his mistress across the water. Finally, Ahtohallan came into view, shining eerily on the dark water. For the first time since she had discovered it, however, Elsa felt a sense of anxiety and dread rather than elation as she approached her icy sanctuary. Looking at the fast approaching glacial island, the queen felt more and more that she may have mistaken her new freedom for a different set of chains. Tears of anger, disappointment and betrayal stung her eyes as Nokk slowed, trotting up to the shore and bowing low as his mistress smoothly dismounted him. Elsa didn't turn to look at her companion, instead staring down the glacier in front of her.

Nokk gently nudged Elsa's shoulder with his muzzle, a somber nicker echoing across the ice. Without a word, Elsa turned and pressed her forehead against his broad, watery neck near his withers. *_It will be alright, mistress,_* came his deep, ethereal voice in her mind as he craned his head around, nuzzling her hair when the winter spirit sniffled quietly. Despite Nokk having come the closest to killing her upon their first meeting, of all the elemental spirits she trusted him the most. Though she adored and was connected to all of the spirits, he felt the most like her protector and her loyal friend.

"The others are coming," she mumbled quietly to him. She felt their presence drawing near. Nokk gave a small, agreeing snort in reply. *_They come to discuss our future, mistress. The balance between the elements and the humans has been tipped._* Elsa sighed shakily, knowing he was right. The deed was done; not because she stopped the wolves, but because of _why_ she stopped them. Elsa had chosen her loyalties - and she would make the same choice over and again. The question that remained was what were the consequences of her choice?

Despite the gravity of the situation, one very human face would not be removed from her mind's eye. One beautiful, loving, Northuldran face full of fear, betrayal, and hurt. "Nokk," she whispered hoarsely. "How could I say such things to her...I _slapped_ her..." Elsa shook her head in despondent disbelief. "I-I was just...so scared and angry and-"

*_And you love her,_* Nokk's voice interrupted. Though Elsa didn't yet possess the courage to admit it aloud to anyone, even the woman herself, she knew the powerful spirit spoke the truth. She did love Honeymaren; she loved her so much she was literally willing to sacrifice nature's most sacred law to keep her safe. "She was ready to die, Nokk," she whispered brokenly, shuddering at the memory of the Northuldran's panicked, tearful eyes. "She was so scared...even as she begged me to turn away to spare me. She was so scared..." she repeated, her voice barely audible anymore. *_She is a true noaide, mistress, and the finest there has been since her ancestor. She knows her place...now we must commit to what ours will be,_* he answered solemnly. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, pondering her friend's words. Sometimes she forgot how ancient the spirits truly were; as old as the Earth itself, Elsa presumed. Nokk had been one of the spirits that the first Noaide had pleaded with years and years ago. The wintery queen liked to think he had been the compassionate voice of reason for the first of Honeymaren's predecessors, just as he was for her lover now. She really did owe her elemental friend a great deal of gratitude. Without him, she realistically had a very slim chance of ever making it to Ahtohallan when she first parted the mists what seemed like forever ago. Arendelle Herself would have been lost without his help, as well.

"Nokk," she began slowly, ready to voice her long overdue gratitude to her friend, but she was interrupted by the sudden sound of crashing waves. As the sound reached the winter spirit's ears, both her and Nokk turned to face the darkness of the sea. A massive, looming figure began to take shape against the endless black of the Dark Sea. A speck of red and purple light zig-zagged in a blur across the hulking darkness and a tiny smile tugged at Elsa's lips, despite herself. At last, one of the earth giants came into clear view, grumbling unintelligibly and occasionally swatting at Bruni as the tiny fire spirit zipped up and down his massive form, clearly impatient to get to Elsa. Even on the shore, Elsa could hear his excited squeaks and chirps. Suddenly, a sharp whistling sound heralded Gale's arrival, the wind spirit flitting brusquely around the blonde queen. Elsa opened her mouth, trying to find the words to apologize to Gale for what had happened in the field before the wind spirit's lilting voice filled the queen's mind. *_Nothing need be said, my mistress. I can sense what is in your heart. I am sorry for the struggle you had to bear_,* she said as she blew gently across Elsa's face and through her hair, as close to a comforting caress as a breeze could be.

Elsa smiled gratefully and wished, not for the first time, that Gale had a more corporeal form for her to focus on. *_What is to be the fate of the humans?_* Elsa turned upon hearing the gruff voice of the earth giant in her mind. Though he remained in the water a distance offshore, she still had to tilt her head up a bit to look the titan in the face. Bruni still zoomed around in erratic lines along his stone surface, chittering impatiently. The behemoth grumbled in annoyance and slowly reached out to the shore, his massive arm creating a bridge for the fire lizard to zip down and leap into Elsa's awaiting hand, sighing in bliss as steam came off of his bluing body. Elsa had quickly learned to have a pile of snow ready in her hand when the little creature had a pink or red hue to prevent the uncomfortable burning sensation in her palm.

"What do you mean, friend?" Elsa asked, looking back up at the earth spirit. She was not surprised by the bluntness of the massive being; the earth giants had held a particularly strong grudge against the humans. After Honeymaren's story of other spirits who had suffered the consequences of becoming to attached to humans, she couldn't blame them, but the statement caused a sense of uneasy dread to begin to settle in the pit of her stomach *_We must recant our presence lest we be used for personal gain,_* came the gravelly reply. _*Humanity and it's selfish nature cannot be trusted with our blessings once they realize they can be asked for at will.* _"But it wasn't their fault!" Elsa insisted. "Mar- the _noaide_ begged me not to interfere, despite her life being forfeit had I not. _I_ am the selfish one, friend, not the Northuldra." *_Such a truth matters not, my mistress. The deed is done and cannot be undone. The possibilities have been seen, the desires have been dreamed. The greed of humans cannot be underestimated or blithely ignored. It is simply in their nature_,* came Gale's airy reply_._

_*Yet, not since the first Noaide have the people of the forest ever asked our favor when it was not already willingly given. The follies of those elementals no longer with us were of their own doing. The offered gifts that were never asked of them; one cannot blame a child for taking a gift that is offered.* _Nokk stepped around his mistress, pressing against her comfortingly as he voiced his opinion. _*Even the young who have never before had our gifts bestowed upon them daren't ask for anything, though the temptation surely is there. This is not a question of right or wrong, spirits. This is a question of hope or fear.* _The watery stallion stood tall and proud, pawing at the icy ground defiantly_. _

A furious breeze blew about as Gale responded angrily. _*Do not speak to me of unasked gifts, Nokk. I am the one who saved this same noaide years ago, and I alone paid the price for her life. Never again will I take corporeal form as punishment for interference, and Ahtohallan was generous in her sentence!* _Elsa gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she realized what Gale was saying. The winter spirit had always wondered why, of all the spirits, Gale was the only one to not take a tangible form. "You used to take the form of a human woman," Elsa said quietly. "Maren...she swore it was a woman who rescued her, but Yelana said she saw only what you are now." Gale calmed instantly for her mistress, blowing gently through her silky hair. _*That is why I tried to stop you, mistress. I don't regret saving your noaide, even without knowing how important she would one day be to you, but I know firsthand how high the price of our actions can be,_* she responded gently. "But..." Elsa trailed off thoughtfully, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to process this new information. "Why hasn't anything happened to me? If Honeymaren's memory is correct, you immediately lost your tangible form. Nothing has happened to me," she said uncertainly, looking over her hands and her body to see if she was missing something.

_*Maybe this is a sign of change, my friends,* _Nokk began_. *Centuries ago, we struck a bargain with the people of the forest. A bargain of companionship and of protection. Our bridge to the human world, our mistress, acted out of true love for her noaide and was not punished by Ahtohallan. Perhaps it is for this reason she remains connected to the human world; m__aybe in that way, the noaide's destiny is forever entwined with that of our mistress.* _All eyes turned to Elsa then, who glanced from Nokk to her own hands with a sense of wonder as she contemplated what he was saying._ *B__ridges are meant to be crossed, friends...maybe we are destined for a higher purpose than to pose as lonely sentries. I choose to stand with the Northuldra, for I refuse to stand anywhere that my mistress does not,*_ the mighty water spirit then boldly declared, pressing gently against Elsa. The blonde's eyes shone with gratitude as she looked upon her faithful companion, reaching out to caress his muzzle. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered lovingly.

_*Humans may be flawed, but they have brought you to us. I will stand with you and your noaide, mistress,* _agreed Gale, whistling in a little whirlwind of determination. _*What say you, earth spirit?* _she asked their moody companion._ *The__ earth shall rise to meet you, whatever your path, my mistress,_* the giant rumbled after a long pause, water splashing about as he bowed in submission to the winter spirit. Elsa didn't try to hide her tears at the display of fealty and loyalty as she gazed upon her fellow spirits before her eyes settled on their silent counterpart who had gone still in her palms, simply staring up at the queen. "Bruni?" the queen asked with nervous expectation.

Bruni tilted his head and licked his eyeball.

Elsa laughed and sniffled. She still had no idea what that meant, but she was pretty sure it was an act of agreement. The queen lifted her hand and let her fingers dance above the now light blue fire spirit, grinning as he feasted on the fat snowflakes of the flurry she created for him before looking between the other spirits. "Thank you, my friends. I swear I will not betray your confidence," she promised. Elsa leaned down and placed Bruni on the ground, where he immediately sped off back to his rocky companion. "Now," Elsa said with a short breath of determination. "I must go make things right with Honeymaren. I've caused a great rift and I _have_ to fix it."

Nokk whinnied exuberantly, dancing around the winter spirit before kneeling before her. *_Then come, my mistress - let's not keep your brave noaide waiting any longer._* Elsa wiped her tears from her face and nodded, swiftly climbing atop her loyal steed's back. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around his powerful neck in a tight hug as he leapt from the shore to the dark water, racing along the much calmer sea. The spirit's heart felt a hundred times lighter than it did when she had arrived, but it was not free yet. She had done a great injustice to the woman she loved and wasn't quite sure how to mend the deep wound she was sure she had inflicted. She _did_ know that she would stop at nothing to make it up to the beautiful Northuldran, no matter how long it took or what she had to do.

When they finally reached the shores of the forest, Elsa laid a hand on the water spirit's neck and allowed her magic to flow through him. She bid her now icy stallion to ride straight into the camp rather than the watery back way the stream provided, not willing to let a single moment more than was needed stand between her and her love. The Northuldra gasped as the pair broke through the tree line, most having never seen the mythical water spirit in person before. Those not frozen in stunned awe dropped to their knees in reverence at the dramatic sight of the two spirits. Elsa looked around the camp, searching for the face she longed to see. Concern began to grow inside of her when she couldn't find any hint of the woman's presence, though she did see a face that might be able to help. "Ryder," she called out to the young man. "Where is Honeymaren?"

At the mention of the noaide, the other Northuldrans began to discreetly disperse, which caused Elsa's concern to elevate into slight alarm. Ryder jogged over to the spirits, hesitating as he drew nearer to Nokk. "It's alright, Ryder," Elsa encouraged gently. "Where is your sister? I _must_ speak with her, please," she asked urgently. Ryder swallowed thickly, staring at the forest floor. "She...she's gone," he mumbled worriedly. "We can't find her." Elsa's heart plummeted into her stomach. "What...?" she breathed. "When was she last seen?! Where?!" she demanded, her voice rising with her panic. "No one has seen her since...since..." Ryder tried to explain, but was clearly nervous about something. Elsa was too impatient to be gentle with the young man. "Since _when_, Ryder? Speak!" she commanded. The younger Northuldran cringed before lifting innocent blue eyes to meet the antsy spirit's. "Since she went after, _you_, Elsa. The last anyone saw her was chasing after _you_," he finished quietly.

"No...no, no, no, no...Gods, what have I done?" Elsa whispered to herself in rising fear, running her fingers anxiously through her hair. "That was hours ago, she could be anywhere! How will I ever find her?" The queen looked about the forest and the thickening layer of snow that continued to steadily fall. "Elsa," Ryder said quietly, calling the panicked woman's attention to him. "I, um...I heard what happened; with the wolves, I mean," he mumbled nervously. "I wanted to - I mean..." Ryder took a deep breath to collect himself before looking into her eyes again. "Thank you for saving my sister's life. I know you weren't supposed to, and...I know she told you not to. But I'm sure she is the only one of us who might disagree with the choice. Which gives me an idea of where she is." Elsa's eyes lit up at the hope of a lead to her love's whereabouts, eagerly nodding for him to continue. "I think she may have gone to talk to our parents. She always goes to them when she needs spiritual guidance," he explained.

Elsa blinked in confusion. Parents? She realized guiltily that she had never actually spoken to Honeymaren or Ryder about their parents, assuming the woman never brought them up out of courtesy; Honeymaren would not risk aggravating the traumatically reopened wound of the loss of her own mother and father. She assumed they were part of the _siiddat_ with Ryder, accounting for never meeting them. As it grew colder, the _siiddat_ migrated with the reindeer for long periods of time, searching for the best grazing and most of the older Northuldran herders stayed with the reindeer while the younger migrated back in shifts, tending to budding families. But...how had she _not_ met them yet? She had been here for months now.

Elsa shook her head - these were questions for another time. "Where?" Elsa asked, Nokk pawing impatiently at the snowy ground and making the young man jump. Sky blue eyes looked up at the winter spirit, regarding her for a moment before pointing to the south. Elsa nodded sharply before a thought struck her. If Honeymaren had not come back since Elsa had left her on the beach, then she had no protection against the deepening snow. "Get me a couple furs, Ryder. Please," she asked urgently. He nodded and sprinted to the _lavvo_ the women shared, grabbing two of the warmest he could find and raced back with them, helping Elsa to drape them across the water spirit's withers and Elsa's lap. Nokk turned, ready to take off before Ryder calling Elsa's name stopped her. "What...what should we do about the...the wolves? They're still frozen there," he asked. "They're...kind of terrifying," he admitted. The queen nodded in understanding and bid Nokk to turn around, heading in the opposite direction toward the field of lingonberries.

Just shy of a dozen statues of snarling beasts littered the field, frozen in a myriad of positions and actions. Nokk walked amongst them, flicking his tail in irritation, sympathetic of his mistress's turmoil. The spirits walked up to one statue in particular, frozen mid-leap. Elsa regarded this one for a long moment, taking in every detail and burning into her memory the image of what was a hair's breadth away from being the last, terrifying moment of her lover's life.

With a sudden flick of her wrist, the ice faded almost instantaneously. Weak and cold, the beasts stumbled dazedly, confusion clear in their body language. The one directly in front of the spirits faltered for a brief moment before it came to its senses enough to take in its surroundings, immediately dropping into a defensive crouch and snarling viciously at the pair. Nokk reared back and bellowed an ethereal war cry, stomping his feet at the predator. A sharp whistle echoed through the trees as he and Gale chased the beasts to and fro, Elsa lending her own icy intimidations before they drove the beasts once and for all away from the camp. It was unlikely they would dare come near this part of the forest again. "Gale," Elsa said breathlessly, looking skyward with determination. "Help me find the love of my life." A flurry of snow and leaves whipped about excitedly, taking off to the south with the other two spirits hot on her trail.

**AN:**

**I was going to wait a while to update this chapter, but I feel guest reviewer Blue deserves a reward for being so very perceptive and hitting the nail right on the head!**

**Again, your reviews drive me to continue to pour my blood, sweat, tears, and anxieties into this story, they are all appreciated!**

**-Volchise**


	18. All is Lost, All is Found

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Eighteen - All is Lost, All is Found_

Elsa was in complete panic mode when over an hour passed and there was still no sign of Honeymaren in the impossibly dark forest. It had been hours since the woman had last been seen, which meant she could be anywhere at all and the snow was getting deeper. For all Elsa knew, the skilled nomad could have made it halfway to Arendelle without the need to follow a sled trail! The queen's mind raced with possibilities. What if they had been going the entirely wrong direction? What if she never left the beach? _Would_ she go to Arendelle? Maybe, to seek out Anna. The winter spirit caught a flash of light through the trees out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop!" Elsa cried, and Nokk screeched to a halt, rearing up slightly at the sudden stop. Elsa placed a hand on the stallion's icy hindquarters and leaned back, peering through the trees into the distance. "Gale, what is that over there?" she pointed, knowing the wind spirit would be the fastest. A tell-tale whistle signaled her departure, a flurry of snow and leaves disappearing through the trees. Mere moments later, a somber, saddened voice reached the blonde queen. *_She is here, mistress. Come to her, for she is in need of you.*_

The tone of the normally excitable wind spirit sent a pang of confused anxiety through her as she bid Nokk to follow the call. Within a few moments, they were very near the light that had caught Elsa's eye during their search. Nokk slowed to a walk as he approached the tree line, the edge of the forest opening up to a vast meadow. Just beyond the tree line were two small fires carefully placed in front of two even more deliberately placed stones.

Graves.

Between them knelt Honeymaren, her head bowed and facing away from the spirits. Elsa wondered how long the woman had been like this; far too long if the depth of the undisturbed snow around her was any indication. "Maren?" Elsa called softly to the woman in front of her. The Northuldran's head lifted upon hearing her name, but did not turn. For a moment, all was still. After a pregnant pause, Honeymaren stood slowly and with dutiful purpose. Built up snow tumbled from her form as she rose. She finally turned to face Elsa, her eyes to the ground. When she looked up, Elsa's heart clenched painfully and tears began to sting her eyes. Even at a distance, the bleak emptiness she saw in her love's once warm and laughing eyes, now rimmed red from what were surely hours' worth of tears, shattered Elsa's heart into a million pieces.

Honeymaren regarded the pair of spirits blankly before dipping into a low, respectful bow as she normally did in Nokk's presence. A bow which the water spirit did not return. Elsa frowned a bit - Nokk was usually one to stand on ceremony, often commenting on the _noaide's_ impeccable manners. Sensing the queen's unspoken question, the water spirit's deep, ethereal voice echoed in her mind somberly.

_*It was not meant for me, my mistress...*_

A sense of dread began to fill Elsa's soul. Something was very, very wrong and the wintery spirit didn't know if she had the courage to face it. She slid off of Nokk, not giving him time to lean down and stumbled slightly when she hit the ground, her legs just as unsteady as the frantic beating of her heart. "Maren?" she cautioned, taking a few tentative steps toward the stoic woman whose gaze had fallen to the snow once more in submission. "Yes, spirit," came the passive, obedient reply. 'No...Gods, no...' Elsa thought desperately. "Maren...please, I...I-I'm so sorry for what I said, what I _did_, I didn't mean-" Honeymaren raised her hand to halt the queen's apology. "Please..." she said quietly. "Please, don't, spirit. You were right."

"No!" Elsa shouted, sprinting the few yards that separated them and throwing her arms around the Northuldran's neck, pulling her close. The queen was shocked to feel not warmth, but a chill - Honeymaren was colder than the winter spirit herself. She pulled the woman she loved impossibly closer, burying her face in the brunette's neck. "Please, don't call me that. Call me love, or Snowflake, or a stupid idiot, but not that," she cried into her neck. "Because I _am_ an idiot and I was so wrong...I was horrible and stupid and I hurt you because I was so scared I would lose you and it's no excuse but I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me, I beg of you," the queen rambled in a very Anna-like manner through growing tears and panic. Every moment she didn't feel Honeymaren's arms return her embrace she sank deeper into the fires of her own, personal hell. "Please, don't do this to me Maren," she begged, sobbing into the unmoving _noaide's_ neck. "Please, don't shut me out...I won't survive it..." The queen was trembling violently now, somehow more scared than she could ever recall being in her life, the sheer emotional terror equal to when the Northuldran had nearly been killed in front of her hours earlier.

A tiny spark of hope flared to life in the blonde's heart as she felt Honeymaren's arms lift, only to be cruelly snuffed when impossibly cold hands reached up to untangle the queen's embrace and silently step out of it rather than return it. Elsa fell to her knees in the snow as Honeymaren stepped away from her, one arm wrapped tightly around her own waist, her other hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her desperate sobs as she curled in on herself. Elsa felt as though she were dying, her body beginning to physically go into panicked shock. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be what they had become. She had finally opened her heart, her very soul to someone only to destroy everything the moment her life was perfect.

A hand appeared in front of Elsa, causing the queen to look up in confused hope. Honeymaren's expression was still carefully blank as she reached to take Elsa's hand, gently tugging to help her off the ground. Honeymaren led her toward the small fires that provided no warmth, their only purpose to mark a place of death, and stopped a few feet from them. Though Elsa tried to entwine their fingers, Honeymaren simply...let go. Elsa bit her trembling lip hard, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she faced the graves. The two women stood in silence for several long moments, Elsa's attempts to stifle her tears the only sound to be heard. Finally, Honeymaren spoke in a sedate, carefully monotone voice.

"This is where my mother and father died. They were ill with fever one summer; a horrible sickness that made them weaker each day. My family moved out here temporarily to prevent the spread of the disease amongst the people until they recovered," Honeymaren explained as she stared blankly ahead. "They were sick for weeks, but their fierce spirits would not allow them to give up, knowing they were leaving Ryder and myself behind." Elsa lowered her head respectfully as the Northuldran spoke of her parents' final moments, looking down at the graves. "What happened...?" she whispered shakily. Honeymaren took a slow, steadying breath before continuing. "The cold of winter took them from us..." she said lowly. "A two-day winter in the middle of the summer." Elsa's eyes went wide, her blood freezing in her veins.

"Three years ago."

Elsa gasped in shock as the reality of what Honeymaren was telling her came crashing down on her like an avalanche. The queen's head snapped to the woman next to her to find Honeymaren staring directly at her for the first time since she had found her. Elsa slowly backed away in horror, intense brown eyes staring unblinkingly into her soul. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat and immediately turned, running a few yards over to the nearest tree. She leaned against it heavily while she emptied the little she had in her stomach behind it, the evidence of her sins disappearing in the deep snow. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, horrified tears streaming from her wide open eyes as she began to hyperventilate. She remembered the night she had told Honeymaren about the winter she had created after her coronation and the lonely days that followed when the _noaide_ had seemed to be avoiding her. It all made terrible sense to the queen.

Her false winter had killed the parents of the woman she loved.

_She_ had killed Honeymaren's parents.

Elsa heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow approaching, coming to a stop just behind her. Elsa closed her eyes and, without a word, turned and fell to her knees at the Northuldran's feet and surrendered herself to her shame. Her head bowed with the weight of her crime, hands hanging limply at her sides in defeat. "I won't ask for your forgiveness," she whispered hoarsely. "I won't insult you that way. I don't deserve it, or your love. I never did..."

Honeymaren dropped to her knees before the broken woman, surprising the queen by cupping her face gently. "It need not be asked for, spirit," she replied quietly, lifting it to meet her gaze. Finally, Elsa could see more than apathy and emptiness in the _noaide's_ eyes_. _She saw some things she expected; duty, sadness, pain. What she hadn't expected to see was the gratitude that shone there as well. "My parents were in a great deal of pain, but their stubborn bodies would not release their suffering souls to rest," she explained as she dropped her hands from Elsa's face into her lap. "Your winter was the blessing that finally released them from their agony, spirit. It came when it was needed most...and vanished mere hours after its task was done." Elsa stared into Honeymaren's eyes, unable to form a coherent thought.

"You were right to say and do what you did on the beach," she began again. She pressed her fingertips to Elsa's lips as the queen immediately opened her mouth to disagree, silencing her. "It isn't my place to speak against you as a spirit. But...but I can't _not_ speak out for you as Elsa. Just as you risked everything to save me, so would I give everything I had to save you. You crossed a line that should never have been crossed without a second thought, and my love for you set you up for failure," she explained quietly. "This...can't happen. I am a _noaide_. My path was lain for me long ago and I cannot escape it. It is my destiny and my sworn duty." Honeymaren's eyes became glassy with tears, her breath hitching and her voice dropping to a whisper. "Just as the sun and moon cannot shine their full light while the other lives...I cannot serve you as the Fifth Spirit...and love you as Elsa."

Immediately, Elsa reached out to hold Honeymaren's face in her hands, imploring the Northuldran to listen to her. "I don't care," she whispered earnestly, shaking her head. "I don't care, by the Gods I don't care. I don't _want_ you to serve me, I don't _want_ you to be a _noaide_ to me!" Elsa pressed her forehead firmly against Honeymaren's. "Honeymaren, I'm in love with you," she said pleadingly. Honeymaren closed her eyes, a few tears finally escaping as the bittersweet words she had been so desperate to hear for so long now became daggers in her heart...for they were too late.

"Maren," Elsa whispered, pulling back slightly. Honeymaren opened tearful brown eyes to meet Elsa's intense, searching gaze. "You promised you would never lie to me, Maren. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't in love with me, too. If I am alone in this, I swear I will never again pursue you, but I need to know the truth in your heart. Look at me and tell me you truly won't love me back." Honeymaren stared into glassy blue eyes, watching the storm raging within them. Even for the good of the world, her very soul would never allow her to deny loving the queen of ice and snow.

"I will never not love you, Elsa. From your first night here that has never been a question. That doesn't change that we can't be together," the tan woman whispered as Elsa leaned toward her. "Our love is a danger to the very laws of nature both of us are bound to." A small, bittersweet smile tugged at the blonde's features as she drew ever closer, her nose brushing against her love's gently. "I don't care," she whispered against full lips before claiming them firmly as her own, kissing the Northuldran with as much passion and love as she could muster. She kissed Honeymaren with everything she had, as though her lips were all that would keep the dark-haired woman on this Earth with her. Nimble fingers buried in dark tresses and pulled her closer, unwilling to allow even the tiniest of distances to separate them again. Tears streamed down Honeymaren's face as her heart fought painfully to come alive again, despite the _noaide's_ desperate attempts to snuff it's voice, and forced the Northuldran's lips to respond in earnest to the queen that would bring it back to life.

The need to breathe forced the reluctant queen to break off the kiss, both women gasping for air. Her lips refused to leave Honeymaren's for more than a split second at a time, lest she lose the bare thread of hope that kept her together. Pants for breath were punctuated by small kisses, light brushes of soft lips, occasionally even a gentle nip at the Northuldran's full lower lip. Elsa pressed her forehead against Honeymaren's, needing to get a grip on her rising desperation as she tried to relight the fire of Honeymaren's heart.

"Elsa..." Honeymaren couldn't find the words or the heart to push the blonde away again, though her rational mind screamed at her to do it. "I'm sorry," Elsa whispered brokenly, reluctantly untangling her fingers from Honeymaren's silken locks. With great difficulty, she leaned back away from Honeymaren out of respect for the war that was surely raging within the spiritual Northuldran. "But I need you to know that I went to Ahtohallan and met with the other spirits and they approve. Of you, of us...everything." Honeymaren pulled back slightly to look at Elsa with wide, uncertain eyes. "What do you mean?"

"They have decided that the protection they promised your ancestors centuries ago applies to their descendants of today. We five will protect the Northuldra from whatever threatens them, natural or otherwise," Elsa answered. *_It is because of her, mistress,_* Nokk's voice suddenly sounded in her head. The queen looked up, having been too enraptured with Honeymaren to hear or sense his approach. *_Her willingness to give her life for our laws, to turn away your help despite her love is what has earned this protection. You are her gift for her bravery and loyalty._* Red bloomed across Elsa's face at the implications her slightly passion-hazed mind imagined at that statement.

"Is he speaking to you...?" Honeymaren whispered, keeping her voice low in reverence to the water spirit as she stared up at him in awe - she had never been this close before. Nokk leaned down and pressed his muzzle gently against the _noaide's_ forehead for a moment, causing Honeymaren to gasp quietly and close her eyes in disbelief at the great honor. A proud smile tugged at Elsa's lips as she looked back at her love. "He says it's because of you, Honeymaren. Your willingness to give your life for their laws, to stop me from breaking them despite your feelings for me is what has earned the Northuldra the protection of the spirits." Nokk nudged Elsa's shoulder firmly, pawing at the ground slightly. The pale woman's blush darkened and she lightly pushed his muzzle away. "No!" she grumbled at him in embarrassment.

"What is he saying?" Honeymaren asked curiously, watching the spirits' antics. "Noth-" Elsa began as she turned back to the Northuldran, but paused as she looked at Honeymaren's face. Though it was tinged with sadness and emotional exhaustion, a small, amused smile tugged at the dark-haired woman's lips. It made Elsa's heart feel lighter to see her love finally smile. She sighed resignedly, shooting an annoyed glare at the water spirit's smug whickering. She turned back to the ever patient _noaide_, smiling shyly. "He...he said _I'm_ your true reward for your loyalty...a gift to honor your bravery." Elsa was too embarrassed and shy to look Honeymaren in the eye as she translated, her eyes dropping to her lap as her hands fidgeted with the gossamer fabric of her cape.

"I'm afraid...I have to decline, great spirit," the Northuldran said quietly, looking up at the watery stallion. Elsa visibly flinched, her nervous fidgeting halted. The queen's head dipped lower in disappointment, her shoulders slumping a bit in defeat. She had thought...Elsa bit her lip to prevent it from trembling. She would not cry and guilt Honeymaren into a decision she didn't want to make. As she tried to work up the courage to tell the brunette that she accepted her decision, Honeymaren spoke to Nokk again.

"Elsa's love is too special a thing to be given away, not a prize to be won." Elsa lifted her head at that to find Honeymaren giving her a small, but warm smile. "It's an honor that must be earned and cherished every day, every moment of one's life," she continued. "It has to be grown through laughter and midnight rendezvous, and solidified through trials and tears. I'm sorry, great spirit. I cannot accept a gift that is far too precious to give, but I did my best to be worthy of her all the same."

Elsa stared at the Northuldran in quiet awe, her expression a mixture of disbelief, relief, and adoration. *_She truly is magnificent, mistress,_* Nokk said gently. Elsa just smiled proudly. "Yes she is," she answered him aloud. Honeymaren tilted her head curiously, only hearing half the conversation. Just as she was about to say something, Honeymaren shivered violently, wrapping her arms around herself. Elsa reached out to grasp her hand, cursing herself as she felt the icy chill in the Northuldran's hand.

"Come on," she urged gently as she stood, tugging at the frozen woman's hands. "Let me take you home, Maren." Honeymaren struggled a bit to get up, the cold and emotional roller coaster sapping most of her strength from her. Once Elsa was sure the weak woman was steady, she reached over to Nokk and grabbed the two large, thick furs she had brought from the village. The queen draped one over his powerful withers to protect Honeymaren from his icy body before bidding him to lie rather than kneel in the snow.

Once he was down, Elsa turned to help Honeymaren on only to feel resistance when she tried to lead her over to him. She gave the tan woman a concerned look, gently brushing the back of her fingers against her chilled cheek. "What's wrong, love?" Elsa asked gently. "You can't be serious," she said incredulously, looking between the blonde and the water spirit. "I can't ride the _water spirit_ like he's a _pony_!" Honeymaren insisted quietly to the queen. Elsa gave a small laugh at the look on the _noaide's_ face, shaking her head lovingly. "Maren, do you really think he would allow you to ride him, to even _touch_ him if he thought you undeserving? The laws of nature have been turned for the love you have given me and you still believe yourself unworthy?" Elsa asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. The Northuldran looked as though she were seriously debating the pros and cons of dying of hypothermia versus mounting Nokk. The icy stallion gave a small nicker of encouragement and tossed his head slightly, almost as if he were nodding.

Honeymaren debated for another moment before she took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, allowing Elsa to help her settle astride the powerful creature, the fur protecting her from his icy cold. Elsa sat directly behind her, pressing her body close against Honeymaren's to share her distressingly warmer body heat with the freezing woman. The queen draped the second, larger fur across the front of her dark-haired love, wrapping it around both of them like an oversized cloak and using a small trail of frost to seal it closed, cocooning Honeymaren in its heavy protection.

As Nokk rose from the ground with little effort, Elsa wrapped her arms around Honeymaren's waist, pulling her close in a protective embrace as the Northuldran shivered uncontrollably. "Shhhh," she cooed gently, resting her chin on Honeymaren's shoulder as Nokk began to walk at an easy pace, trying not to jostle his passengers. "Relax, my love. You'll warm up soon. I've got you," she murmured into dark tresses. Elsa's heart throbbed wonderfully in her chest when she felt Honeymaren lean into her and place her arms atop the queen's, holding them in place. The shivering woman tilted her head to the side to rest it against Elsa's, nuzzling lightly. "I know you do," she whispered back.

A particularly violent shudder wracked Honeymaren's body, nearly shaking off Elsa's embrace in its ferocity. The queen made a small noise of worry, moving her hands from the Northuldran's waist to her arms, rubbing vigorously to try to generate some heat. Honeymaren shook her head, reaching up to grasp Elsa's hands and placing them around her. "Just hold me, Elsa," she whispered, ducking her head down to tuck it beneath the spirit's chin, snuggling into her as best she could in their position. "I just want to feel your arms around me." Elsa pulled her tight against her at the request, holding Honeymaren like her life depended on it. "You'll never have to be without them, if that is what you want..." the queen murmured to her.

"It is," Honeymaren answered immediately. "Whether or not I can allow myself to have it is what I need to decide," she answered honestly. Elsa shifted the slowly warming woman in her arms slightly to look in her eyes. "I don't understand, Maren...the spirits have already decided their future path. What is there left to stop us from being perfectly happy?" Honeymaren met Elsa's gaze honestly and openly - she would not try to hide anything from the queen, even if her honesty upset her. "The same thing that still gives you nightmares some nights, makes you put all others above yourself, and made you afraid to be loved for so long," she answered. "You know better than anyone, Elsa...a lifetime of training and destiny cannot simply be erased and rewritten because you are told it is accepted now."

Elsa felt like she had been punched in the gut as understanding began to dawn on her in all the worst ways. The guilt of the impossible position she had put Honeymaren in just by loving her stole the breath right from her lungs. The realization of how insurmountable it was to overcome such a hardwired existence...she felt she may never breathe again.

Elsa turned her head away from Honeymaren to hide the tears that instantly began to fall, biting her lip hard to keep it from trembling. The queen simply nodded her understanding, not trusting her voice, and hugged the Northuldran close again as the light of the encampment came into view in the distance. Elsa bid Nokk to slow, eventually stopping just behind the tree line and pressed a kiss to Honeymaren's temple. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to commit the feel of the woman in her arms to her memory. The way it felt to have her now warmed body pressed flush against hers. The smell of fresh wood, leather and a crisp wind that had so often calmed her troubled mind. The steady, strong beat of the purest heart she had ever met that had lulled her back to sleep after countless nightmares.

Slowly, Nokk knelt in the deepening snow and his mistress pulled the fur off of herself and slid down his side, turning to help Honeymaren dismount as well. The Northuldran looked into the queen's eyes, searching for the truth in her heart as Elsa draped the fur once more around the dark-haired woman's shoulders. The winter spirit could only meet Honeymaren's searching gaze for a brief moment before she looked away again, pulling the fur more snugly around the _noaide's_ shoulders. Honeymaren looked back at Nokk, who hadn't moved from his spot, clearly waiting for his mistress.

"You're leaving..."

"I have to, Maren," came the whispered reply as Elsa's fingers reluctantly left the fur, her hands dropping despondently to her side. "No, you don't, Elsa. I don't want you to," Honeymaren insisted, concerned eyes never leaving the queen's face. Elsa simply shook her head, trying to find the words to explain why she couldn't stay as well as the bravery to say them. "You need space and time from _me_ to make the right decision for _you_, Maren, and...and I'm not strong enough to give you that right now," she admitted guiltily. "You're right...I know just how it feels to try to unlearn everything you were told, even when you know in your heart it's not right. Maybe if I hadn't been constantly surrounded by the possibility of hurting the people I loved most, I would have been brave enough to learn to control my powers." Elsa shook her head slightly, a sad and bitter smile on her face. "Maybe I would have had the courage to tell you I loved you the first night you kissed me, though I loved you long before then..." Elsa reached out to brush a lock of dark hair from Honeymaren's face, watching longingly as it fell over her pale fingers. Suddenly, she imagined delicate flowers in the dark, silky tresses, and the beautiful Northuldran dressed entirely in white. She imagined herself meeting her at the altar of the castle's church where she would then make Honeymaren hers for all eternity. Elsa choked back a sob as the beautiful life she could have had with Honeymaren flashed before her eyes; a life she _would_ have had if she had only had the courage to follow her heart. She finally met the brunette's gaze with a small, pained smile, trying her hardest to be brave for the woman she loved. "You did everything you could to help me on my journey. I love you enough to do the same for you."

Warm hands reached out to touch Elsa's face, but stilled midair before she slowly pulled them back. "Are you running from me, winter spirit?" Honeymaren asked quietly. "You'll...you _will_ come home...right?" The Northuldran tried to smile bravely, though Elsa could see the tears welling in eyes swimming with longing, fear, and grim duty. Longing for the blonde spirit she loved so much, fear that her lover would not return, and the duty that was forcing her to choose between it and her. For the first time she could remember in her life, the _noaide_ genuinely wasn't sure what to do.

"If you ever decide you are ready," she answered after a pregnant pause. "Call for me and I will come to you." Elsa pressed her forehead against Honeymaren's, closing her eyes in a silent goodbye. Letting the _noaide_ go would be the most painful, yet most important and final way for Elsa to tell her..."I love you," she whispered. Without another word, the queen turned and walked back to Nokk, swiftly mounting him and turning him away to the direction of Arendelle. Honeymaren's heart clenched painfully in her chest, the image of the blonde's back about to leave her behind far too familiar a scene. Unlike the last time, however, Elsa looked back with a small, sad smile. "I love you, Honeymaren, and that will never change...no matter what you decide." Before the dark haired woman could respond, Elsa bid Nokk to spirit her away into the darkness, disappearing into the trees and out of sight.

**AN: **

***deep breath* ...I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...**

**I will eventually bring back happiness for that wonderful influx of reviews!**

**...I'll bring them back faster for more! XD *waves a little cardboard sign that says 'Will Work For Reviews***

**-Volchise**


	19. Solace and Service

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Nineteen - Solace and Service_

Anna jerked upright at the sound of insistent knocking on the door of her study, rousing her from her unintended nap. She wiped the thin trail of drool from her chin, groaning a bit at the blurred ink that marred the letter she had been writing when she fell asleep, the elegant script destroyed by a small puddle of drool. Anna sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, calling out for the person to enter as she tossed the ruined letter into the trash can next to her desk. Anna looked up to see Kai enter rather breathlessly, giving a hasty bow before addressing his queen. "Your Majesty, you are needed upstairs. Queen Elsa just arrived moments ago and I fear something is very wrong, she is quite distressed," he rushed out, holding the door open for Anna who was already speeding past him, the skirt of her dress hiked up in her hands.

"What's wrong, did she say what happened?! Is she hurt?!" Anna asked frantically as she ran down the hall, Kai trying to follow as best he could. "She didn't speak, Your Majesty. She doesn't appear injured, but she's quite distraught," he panted out as they finally reached the door to Elsa's bedroom where Anna stood staring down at the floor. Stark white frost was creeping beneath the door, the beautiful crystalline pattern crawling across the door itself and the walls around it. Kai was right - something was _very_, very wrong. "Kai," Anna said quietly, not taking her eyes off the spreading frost. "Keep everyone away from his hall. Cancel anything going on for the next couple days. I don't care what it is, short of Arendelle burning or going to war, the council is to deal with it. Is that clear?"

Kai nodded, looking nervously from Anna to the quickly freezing door. "Your Majesty, are you sure-" Anna held up her hand to silence him. "Please, Kai. Do as I ask. I will see to my sister," she said, giving him a small, reassuring smile. "Please don't worry." Kai hesitated only a moment longer before nodding, walking away to see to his duties and clear Anna's schedule. Anna took a deep breath, her mind racing as she tried to think of what could possibly happen to put Elsa in a state like this. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest at the thought of Honeymaren being hurt, or...something worse...but that didn't make sense - Elsa wouldn't leave the Northuldran's side if that was the case.

Anna gently tapped out her signature knock on the icy door. "Elsa? Sweetheart?" she called gently. When she received no answer, Anna took a deep breath and pulled her sleeve over her hand to grasp the icy handle, a tiny sigh of relief escaping her as the knob twisted - the door was unlocked. Anna grunted slightly when she tried to push the door open, only for it to barely budge. She twisted the knob again experimentally, ensuring it truly was unlocked before trying again, pushing harder this time. The creaking sound of ice reached her ears and Anna realized the door was frosted shut. "Elsa...?! Elsa, answer me!" Anna called again, her voice slightly more panicked as she pushed harder. Finally, the redhead gave a mighty heave and the door finally moved, the hinges groaning under the strain of the movement in the cold.

Anna immediately began shivering in the sub-zero temperature. The room was bright white as a thick layer of frost covered it from wall to wall, her following gasp coming out in stark white puff in the freezing room. Teal eyes were searching the room for her magical sister when the sound of soft sobbing reached the redhead's ears, drawing her attention to the open doors of the balcony. Elsa was on her knees and nearly folded in on herself, her face buried in her hands as she wept. "Elsa!" Anna cried and rushed over to her, all thoughts of moving slowly and carefully gone from her mind in an instant as she ran to her distraught sister's side, sliding to her knees in front of her and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Elsa, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Anna asked in a panicked voice, her hands trailing over Elsa searchingly, looking for any indication of a wound or a physical struggle.

Elsa's head lifted slowly at the touch and Anna's heart shattered when she saw the red, tear-streaked face of her beloved sister. Eyes that were always so bright and intelligent were darkened with distress and red-rimmed from grief; white-gold hair that always seemed to lay so perfectly was disheveled and wind-blown. "Anna," Elsa whispered through her tears. "Anna, I've done something terrible..." Anna reached out to brush Elsa's hair from her face, shushing her gently. "It's okay, sweetheart, whatever it is we can fix it together. We always do, right?" Elsa shook her head vehemently, her eyes screwing shut tightly. "I broke my promise...Anna, I lost her...I lost her, I lost her..." Elsa began to sob once more, chanting the words over and over. The redheaded queen tried to cup her face to get her to focus to no avail. She pulled the inconsolable woman into her arms as the winter spirit cried out in heart-wrenching agony, collapsing into her sister's arms and clinging to her in desperation. Tears welled in Anna's eyes as she tried her best to pull Elsa tightly against her, nearly cradling her in her lap and rocking her back and forth, whispering soothingly to her. "I'm here, Elsa, it's going to be alright. We will figure everything out, I promise," she cooed, pressing gentle kisses on her head.

The two sisters stayed wrapped up in each other for a long while as Elsa finally cried herself out, Anna's shivering finally registering with her. With a wave of her hand, the frost began to recede, though quite slowly. Anna eyed the snail-like pace of her sister's magic worriedly. "Elsa," she began gently. "Tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me." Elsa closed her eyes, tears once more beginning to stream down her face as she told Anna everything. She didn't bother editing out the details of their relationship - the memories of it were all the blonde queen had left of it anymore. She broke down several more times during her tale, nearly unable to recover when Anna's hand flew to her mouth in horror when she told her how Honeymaren's parents had died.

"I couldn't bear the thought of being alone in my ice palace, so...I came here," she finished in a whisper, her head hanging in shame and grief, tears dipping onto the stone of the balcony. "Anna...what do I do?" Elsa whispered hoarsely, her whole body trembling. Anna wiped away her own tears before standing up, sniffling as she reached down and offered her hand to her sister. Elsa looked up tearfully, staring at the offered hand for a moment before looking back up at Anna. "The next right thing," Anna said calmly, reaching her hand closer. "Come on, Elsa. Get up," she ordered gently. Elsa closed her eyes briefly, trying to gather the strength to move before finally reaching up to take her sister's hand, allowing the redhead to pull her from the ground.

"You're going to do exactly what you told her you would do, Elsa," Anna continued, gathering Elsa's hands in her own and squeezing them gently. "You're going to give her the time she needs to think and then you are going to go home to her and make it right." Elsa shook her head slowly, the very idea of facing her again beginning to overwhelm her. "I killed her parents, Anna..." she whispered, staring blankly ahead. "No," Anna replied firmly, cupping Elsa's cheek with one hand and trying to guide blue eyes back to her. "Disease was already killing them. They were suffering, Elsa, and your winter was a mercy. You saved Honeymaren's life! She would be dead right now if it wasn't for you and you would never have seen her again - _Ryder_ never would have seen his sister again. I _refuse_ to let you think that what you did was wrong, the stupid laws of nature be damned!"

Elsa simply stared at Anna with an empty expression that chilled the redhead to her core. "Come on," she said gently, wrapping an arm around her sister's waist and beginning to slowly lead her to her bedroom. "You're staying in my room tonight." Anna was not going to let Elsa out of her sight for a moment. She knew exactly what that cold, empty, and numb look meant. It was the look of someone who had just lost their will - to hope, to fight, to even live. The redhead was all too recently familiar with the feeling, but she would not allow her sister to go through it alone as she was forced to. "I'm going to be with you through everything, Elsa," she reassured her sister as she led her to the bed in her room, pulling back the covers and bidding Elsa to lie down. The blonde queen shook her head, knowing the impossibly fragile hold she had on herself would shatter the moment she laid down. Forcing herself to physically stand was the only link to her last shred of strength. Her tears began flowing once more when Anna instead climbed in bed first and very gently tugged her sister to her. Despite her half-hearted refusal, Elsa offered no resistance as she was pulled close, her head tucked beneath her sister's chin and cradled against her as she began to quietly sob. Anna said nothing, instead pulling the blankets over them before gently rubbing her hand up and down Elsa's back. All she could do for her beloved sister now was simply be present with her.

After an hour or so, Elsa had finally cried herself into exhaustion, sleep mercifully embracing her and allowing her what looked to be a dreamless sleep. Anna sighed and ran her fingers through her sister's hair, her ministrations slowly returning it to its normal untangled, silky state. A sudden, quiet rattling sound made Anna's head snap toward her window, her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she didn't see anything. The redhead had dismissed it as the wind when the sound came again, a bit louder this time. Sitting up carefully, she peered through the darkness as best she could. It was definitely the wind rattling the lock to her balcony doors, but something seemed off. Her eyes widened when she realized why - the trees weren't moving. The wind was _only_ at her balcony door,which could only mean one thing.

"Gale!" she whispered, quickly and carefully untangling herself from her sister so as not to wake her and rushing over to the door. She opened it just enough to sneak out and close it right behind her, Gale immediately whirling around her and toying with her hair with what Anna took to be a quiet, affectionate whistle. Anna smiled a bit at the wind spirit. "You're here to check on Elsa," she said it's a sigh. "She's not handling what happened well at all, Gale. I'm really worried about her. How is Honeymaren?" Anna asked, though she knew Gale could not answer her. Though Anna had a connection with the spirits by virtue of being part of the destined bridge, only Elsa had the ability to communicate with them directly. Anna's connection only allowed her to touch and interact with them easily, even somewhat feel their presence and moods at times.

Anna sighed as Gale's breeze gently blew across her face, a sense of melancholy coming over her. "She must be worried," Anna mumbled, running her fingers through her hair before an idea struck her. "Gale, could you bring her a message from me? Like you do with Elsa and I?" The wind spirit gusted around her with a quiet whistle that Anna took to be a yes. "Okay, I'm going to leave the door open but she finally fell asleep so make sure you don't wake her," she said as she quietly opened the door, leaving it ajar for the wind spirit to enter if she wished while she went to the small desk in her room and pulled out a piece of stationary and a pen. Gale blew ever so softly across Elsa's tear-stained face, causing the winter spirit to sigh softly and snuggle a bit deeper into her pillow as Anna sat at the desk, her fountain pen hovering over the blank parchment.

Anna was unsure of what to say. If she were honest, she was upset with the Northuldran she nearly considered family at this point. She knew she had no right to be, it was the circumstances that were unfortunate, but to see her sister in such pain...Anna shook her head slightly, taking a calming breath before putting pen to paper.

_'Elsa is safe with me in Arendelle. I will take care of her, so please don't worry. Take care of yourself for her sake. _

_Anna.' _

The young queen folded her note carefully as she always did with an extra piece of parchment for a potential reply, making sure it would be easy for Gale to usher it along its way before lifting it up in offering. "Please take this to her," she asked the wind spirit quietly. "And please come back and get me if she needs anything. I hope, for their sakes, the answer to this mess comes quickly."

Gale rushed about the redhead affectionately before the bird-shaped note in her palms fluttered out of her hand, racing around the room for a moment before soaring out of the open door of the balcony and into the night. Anna watched it fly away into the darkness, chewing her bottom lip in worry before turning to look back at her sister. The blonde's still, tightly curled form on the bed made Anna's heart ache as she returned to her side, kneeling next to the bed and gently running her fingers through her sister's white-gold locks. "Why can't the Gods just let you be happy," she muttered darkly to the sleeping spirit. "You deserve so much better than the struggles this world has given you. I hoped so desperately the enchanted forest would be different..." Anna trailed off as a small hope lit inside her heart, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of her lips. "Then again, maybe your ability to hurt this deeply is a gift...because it means you've finally found the true love you just as deeply deserve," she mused before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Elsa's forehead, sending a silent prayer to every God she knew that her beloved sister's love would not end in tragedy.

Honeymaren stared blankly into the fire blazing in front of her, lost in thought as she replayed the events of the last day over and over in her head. The night had come and gone, the first light of dawn already beginning to rouse the others from sleep, though the _noaide_ took no notice. Images of beautiful pools of blue flashed through her mind, filled with passion, love, and adoration before morphing into fear, anger, hopelessness, and desperation. The worst of all was the grim acceptance just before the beautiful spirit rode away. A silent, lonely tear trekked its way down her cheek as she closed her eyes, hanging her head. Everything Elsa had feared, everything the dark-haired woman had promised her would never happen had come true. Honeymaren promised she would never let Elsa believe she wasn't loved, that there was nowhere she could go that the _noaide_ would not follow, yet here they were. She ran her fingers through her loose, dark hair, angrily wiping away the wet evidence of her failure from her cheek. She was so stupid, what was she thinking? She should _never_ have let Elsa leave. She should have begged her, _forced _her to stay so she could explain-

A sudden, sharp whistling sound reached the distressed Northuldran's ears and pulled her out of her self-berating spiral, her head whipping up as a spark of hope flared to life in her heart. If Gale was so near, then it wasn't a stretch for Elsa to be as well. Maybe she had come back! Honeymaren jumped up from the log she was sitting on and looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the location of the invisible wind spirit before she saw something floating through the bare trees. Her heart sank a bit when she realized it was a note before flickering to life once more when she realized it must be from Elsa. Honeymaren stumbled over her own feet in the snow, feeling having left them from sitting still for so long as she hurried to meet Gale, reaching out gratefully to catch the paper bird. "Thank you, Great Spirit, thank you!" she said with a quick bow before cold fingers fumbled to open it, her eyes quickly scanning the message it held.

Honeymaren's face fell as she read the polite, blunt message from the younger queen, her hand slowly falling to her side. The pieces of parchment fell from her slack fingers and fluttered to the snow as the Northuldran's shoulders began to shake. Honeymaren sank to her knees in the thick, white cold, her head hanging as tears finally began to freely fall. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that before a firm hand gripped her shoulder, her head slowly lifting to see who had managed to approach her so soundlessly. "Get up, _noaide_," commanded Yelana."You are better than this." Honeymaren bit her lip hard, taking a silent breath to push away her grief before standing, a mask of calm indifference slipping into place. "Yes," she answered simply, staring ahead.

A heavy bag was pushed into her arms, making her stumble ever so slightly in surprise as she looked down at the traveling bag Yelana had just given her. She opened it a bit and looked inside curiously. Flint, a blade, twine, dried meats - provisions for a several day journey. "A great war rages inside of you, Honeymaren. You owe it to the spirits to end it as quickly as possible," she said firmly, bending down to retrieve the fallen parchments and placing them inside the bag before closing it again. When Honeymaren simply nodded, strong, wrinkled fingers hooked under her chin, guiding her to look into wise, light green eyes. "_All_ of the spirits," she said more gently, the subtle clarification softening stormy brown eyes. "Times are changing, _noaide_, and only you can decide which path we will take. You cannot make that decision surrounded by her memory in this camp." Honeymaren nodded again, draping the pack across her shoulder.

Yelana's warm hand moved upward to cup the _noaide's_ cheek affectionately, a sad smile on her lips. "The burden of your destiny is heavy, but you alone were granted the strength to bear it with grace and the heart to carry it for the sake of others. I am proud of you, Granddaughter." Honeymaren returned the sad smile and pressed her hand against the one on her cheek, closing her eyes and savoring its warmth for a moment. "Thank you, Grandmother," she whispered. "Tell Ryder I will see him in a few days, please," she said before turning and walking away into the forest.

Honeymaren hadn't needed to take a spiritual journey since she first became a _noaide_. Once she had understood what and who she was, she had welcomed the chance to help her people with open arms, glad for the purpose her destiny brought to her life. In the beginning, it was difficult for her to decipher which emotions were hers and which she was feeling from the people around her. Going out into the forest alone was the only way for her to regain a sense of peace. As the months and years passed, she grew beautifully into the role she was born to play, her deeper connection to those around her becoming as natural as breathing. As she trekked into the forest now, her heart was heavy with a different burden.

Yelana was right. Back in the encampment, she was surrounded by a thousand reminders of the woman she loved. For hours she laid upon her bedroll and stared at the patch of sky in the _lavvo_ they shared - it was the only place she could look where she could not see a ghost of the winter spirit laughing, smiling...in her loving embrace. She finally had to leave the warmth of her _lavvo_ to escape the blonde's natural, calming scent that surrounded her and reminded her of a crisp winter breeze through the pines. She breathed deeply of the fresh, winter air, releasing a small stream of smoke as she exhaled slowly. The only sound around her was the crunching of her footsteps in the snow as she made her way ever deeper into the forest to search her soul for answers she was terrified to have.

The _noaide_ didn't know how much time passed out in the solitude of the forest. She lost track of the hours in states of deep meditation and self-reflection. She lost track of the days when her lack of appetite stretched her rations longer than they should have lasted. She sat at the edge of a cliff overlooking where the dam that eventually entwined her destiny with Elsa's once stood, the mighty river now flowing freely through the fjord. She dangled her feet over the edge, staring into the uninterrupted vastness of the wilderness. Most people felt intimidated by sights such as these, but the infinite reach of the horizon brought the dark-haired woman comfort. It helped her remember how small she was and gave her perspective on the problems she and her people faced. When she had questions that seemed too insurmountable to answer, it reminded her of what was important..._truly_ important.

As Honeymaren gazed at the unending beauty of her ancestral lands, the icy grip of indecision slowly began to loosen it's hold. Like a slow exhale, the pressure in Honeymaren's heart and soul began to drain from her, leaving behind a cacophony of emotions in it's wake. While the emotions were quite conflicting, they had finally untangled themselves from chaos and brought balance back to the _noaide's_ soul. She felt sorrow for the loss of the future she had once so desperately sought, but also peace that her decision was the right one. She felt uncertainty in the future that now lay ahead of her, but also steadfast resolution that the path she had chosen was the one she was meant to follow from the beginning. Finally, she felt a no small amount of nervousness at the immensity of the decision she had made, but also a deep sense of relief...for made her decision was and life could now continue on how it was meant to.

With a deep, purposeful sigh, Honeymaren reached into her bag and pulled out her flint and some tinder she had collected and dried on her first day. She piled the tinder with a few dried twigs and struck the flint with practiced ease, a small flame quickly flaring to life. Honeymaren pulled out her father's dagger, eyeing it thoughtfully for a long moment, wondering if he would be proud of her choices before taking one of the thicker burning twigs and pulling it from the fire, blowing out the flame on the end and whittling it to a sharp point with her blade. She stuck the sharp end back into the flame for a few moments before pulling it out and snuffing the flame again. She tested the point with her fingertip before replacing it in the fire, repeating the process twice more to harden the point. Once she was satisfied with the hard, blackened tip, she rifled through the contents of her pouch once more until she found the parchment Yelana had retrieved for her before she left. She pulled it out and read the note Anna wrote her again. Over and over her eyes scanned the message before she dropped it decisively into the flame next to her, watching blankly as it burned away to ash before she began to scrawl out a reply.

"Gale?" she called across the gorge as she bent down to pack up her things. Every few moments she would pause and cup her hands around her mouth, calling out to the wind spirit. "Gale, are you there?" Scant minutes later, a strong breeze began to rustle through the trees, a tell-tale whistling sound heralding the spirit's arrival. Gale bustled around Honeymaren, toying with her long, dark chocolate tresses. The _noaide_ smiled and bowed her head in reverence to the wind spirit. "Great Spirit, I need your help," she said, offering up a carefully folded note in her palm. "Please...could you take this to Queen Anna in Arendelle?" Gale blew affectionately around the Northuldran for a moment before quickly scooping up the note and whisking it away across the fjord. Honeymaren watched for a long moment until the note and the breeze that carried it disappeared into the distance before draping her pack over her shoulder and walking back into the forest.

It had been eleven days since the night Elsa had arrived in Arendelle. Anna sighed as she watched her sister from her bedroom balcony. The melancholy blonde had barely spoken a word to anyone since that first night when she confessed everything to Anna, spending most of her time alone in the same spot she was now. Elsa sought solace in solitude sitting atop one of the large boulders that lined the shore hugging the castle, staring out across the fjord in the direction of the enchanted forest or contemplating her reflection in the dark water below.

The first few nights had been rough, to the say the least. Anna didn't leave her sister's side once for three solid days until she was convinced Elsa had come to grips with the possibility of her new reality and a future that would accompany it. It had been three of the worst days of her life, which was saying something for the hell the sisters had lived through. Nearly any time Anna spent apart from her sister, the blonde spent alone in silent contemplation. Not even Olaf or the amiable General Mattias were able to pull anything beyond a small, polite smile from the elder queen when she could be coaxed into their presence.

There were moments during those first days when the redhead feared sleep above anything else - rather, fearing that the moment she let her guard down, she would wake to a world that Elsa may no longer exist in. Depression, anxiety, self-deprecation - these demons were strangers to neither of the sisters, but this...this was something else. This was a new monster, one that promised peace and sweet relief; an end to all the suffering life had to offer. It's presence was seductive, made even more tantalizing by it's closeness. It followed grief like a shadow and quickly became a constant companion. Only the simplest of tasks ever separated it from it's victims - just one more step on the ledge, one more bite of the blade and blissful nothingness would be yours. Elsa had not been prepared to meet this monster; neither had Anna when she faced it's likeness in the caves months ago. She supposed no one was ever truly prepared to meet it.

Anna sighed deeply and placed her elbow on the stone ledge of her balcony, resting her chin in her hand as she gazed upon her sister. What should she do? Just as she was about to head in, a faint, familiar whistle sounded in the distance. Anna looked up and around, trying to catch any hint of movement until a brusque breeze blew straight up from the balcony, whirling around the redhead. "Gale!" Anna called happily, laughing a bit as she turned with the wind spirit's movement. "What brings you, friend?" A sudden thought struck the redhead that instantly put her into the 'Queen Mode' that she had once made fun of Elsa for. "Is everything alright in the forest? Is Honeymaren alright?" Anna blinked when a folded note floated in the air above her face, reaching out to snag it from the breeze. "For me?" Anna questioned, but Gale had already disappeared to go to her lonely mistress by the fjord. Anna opened the note carefully, her eyes scanning it's contents and growing wider with hope and excitement.

_'Sugar Rush - _

_Tell Elsa I'm coming to bring her home. I miss you...and thank you._

_Honeymaren'_

Anna smiled brightly, rereading the note painstakingly once more before folding it and putting it into her pocket. It offered little information as to what Honeymaren had decided, but it gave Anna a sense of hope that all would be well. She nearly squealed with delight as she turned from the balcony and scurried out of her room and down the hall, barely resisting her old habit of banister riding down the long staircase in her haste. Just as she got to the door that would lead her outside to Elsa, she paused, her hand on the knob as a sudden thought struck her. What if she was wrong? What if Honeymaren meant not the more hopeful implication of 'bringing her home' that Anna was hoping for, but simply the very literal act of escorting Elsa back to the forest? It was clear from the note that the woman had come to a decision, but Anna couldn't be sure from the note alone that the decision was Elsa. To get her sister's hopes up only for her heart to be broken anew...a blow like that would crush Elsa beyond repair, she was sure of it.

Her hand retracted from the handle as Anna stared at the door, another thought creeping into her anxious mind. What if Elsa was already at the forest and Honeymaren told her they couldn't be together after all? Anna wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces of her shattered sister. The redhead placed a hand over her suddenly painfully beating heart. No, she had to approach this in a much more tactful way, she realized, chewing her bottom lip in thought. 'I'm going to go with her to the forest,' she decided, her eyes lighting up with determination. If all was well, she was sure it wouldn't be a problem for Elsa and Nokk to bring her back right away so the two women could have their privacy as they made up. But if they didn't, Anna would not be separated from her sister when the undoubtedly devastating blow was dealt. She nodded to herself and turned on her heel to make a quick detour to inform Kai of what was happening.

Outside, Elsa looked up with a small smile as Gale blew around her happily, kicking up little whirlwinds of snow in her excitement to see her mistress. "Hi, Gale," Elsa greeted hoarsely, her voice weak from misuse. _*Oh, my mistress...* _Gale's lilting voice rang sadly in Elsa's mind. The wind spirit gusted around the queen, akin to an embrace. *_You're not faring much better than the noaide,*_ she commented. Elsa's eyes widened in alarm as she looked about at the trails of snow billowing about. "What?" she tried to ask, clearing her voice as it cracked. "What do you mean? Is Maren alright?" Elsa asked in a clearer voice, albeit tinged in slight panic. *_She's been alone in the forest since you left, meditating and praying for guidance,*_ Gale answered. *_She barely eats or sleeps, she simply sits and ponders.*_ Elsa's heart clenched and she bit her lip, wringing her hands in worry. "Should...should I go back? When was the last you saw her, Gale?" she asked nervously. _*Less than an hour ago, my mistress. She sent me with a message for your sister,*_ Gale answered. The queen blinked and looked up searchingly. "She sent a note? To Anna?" Elsa parroted. When Gale gave a flurried whistle of confirmation, Elsa's shoulders dropped a bit. If she sent a note to Anna and not to her, that could only mean...

"She's made her choice then," Elsa choked out in a whisper. The queen nodded to herself, trying to put on a brave smile despite her trembling lip. "Gale? I'd...I'd like to be alone, please..." she said as her faux strength began to rapidly crumble. *_Mistress...* _Gale said quietly, hesitating to leave her. "Please, go," she begged in a choked sob as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She folded her arms over her knees and buried her face in them as the floodgates opened, crying out the last bit of hope she had held on to for dear life as Gale whistled away sadly to the trees along the shoreline, refusing to roam too far from her suffering mistress.

A few minutes later, the creaking of the heavy wooden door that led to the fjord opened up behind Elsa and Anna strode out purposefully. "Elsa?" she called gently, hurrying over when she heard the blonde's quiet crying. "Elsa, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Anna asked as she approached the boulder her sister was curled up on, sitting on the rock next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Elsa sniffled, lifting her head and wiping the disappointed, angry tears from her face. "Gale told me about the note," Elsa said bitterly, looking away from her sister. "What?" Anna asked, blinking in surprise. The winter spirit shook her head, looking down at the water. "I don't want to know what it says. If Maren sent it to you and not to me, then it's clear she made her choice and I'm not it. Otherwise, she would have reached out to me," she reasoned sadly.

Anna smiled gently and reached out with a hand, cupping Elsa's cheek and guiding her sister's gaze to hers. "Elsa, that's what I came here to tell you. She's coming _here_," she said softly. Elsa's eyes grew wide, her mouth hanging open slightly in surprise, unsure of whether or not she would dare to hope. "W-What...?" Elsa asked in a whisper. Anna smiled and nodded cautiously. "She only sent it to me because I sent her a note the night you came here letting her know you were safely in my care. She's simply replying. She said she's coming here and we are going to go back to the forest with her." Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion. "We?" she parroted. "Why 'we'?" she asked with mild suspicion.

Anna sighed, debating for a moment before she gave a small groan of exasperation. "Okay, fine, she specifically said she was coming for _you_, but I'm coming with you and I'll not have any argument." Elsa opened her mouth to do just that, but Anna was quick to talk over her. "Elsa, you're very fragile right now and her note didn't give any indication as to what she has to say to you when she gets here," Anna explained, trying to be gentle but realistic at the same time. "I don't want to crush your hope that everything will turn out the way you want it to, but I also don't want to give you a false hope of her coming here with open arms and ready to pick up where you left off. If it's the former, you can spare the short time it will take you and Nokk to bring me back here. If it's the latter, I will be at your side every step of the way," she finished with a determined squeeze of her sister's shoulders, pressing her forehead against the blonde's.

Elsa was quiet for several moments as she took in everything Anna had said, understanding her logic and appreciating the deep thought her sister had obviously given the subject. Finally, she nodded in acquiescence to the wisdom of the idea before sliding off of the rock. "Let's go then," she said with more determination and energy than she had shown since she arrived. Anna blinked in confusion as she watched her sister walk to the shoreline and close her eyes, summoning her trusted watery companion. "Wait, what?" Anna asked. "Go where?" Elsa smiled her first genuine smile in weeks when she saw Nokk emerge from the water, the mighty spirit prancing up to his mistress and nuzzling her lovingly in greeting. It was small, but the sight lifted a great weight from the redhead's heart when Elsa turned it on her. "Gale said she saw her less than an hour ago, which means she's probably not even made it back to the camp yet. It will take us much less time to get there than it will for her to come here, so we are going to her and we are leaving now," she said matter-of-factly.

Anna blinked at her sister's authoritative tone before smiling brightly at her and nodding. "Let's go, then," she said encouragingly, which made Elsa's smile grow just a bit wider as she gazed gratefully upon her little sister. Without a moment's hesitation, Elsa walked forward to meet her sister on the shoreline and wrapped her arms around the redhead tightly, hugging her for all she was worth. "I love you so much, Anna. I would not have survived this without you...thank you," she murmured sincerely into fiery tresses. Anna returned the hug just as eagerly, feeling as though she could cry from relief. "I love you too, sis," she replied warmly before pulling away a bit and grinning at her sister. "Gale?" Anna called out, laughing as the wind spirit immediately bustled around the sisters. "Any chance you could fly ahead and make sure we don't miss Honeymaren?" Gale happily complied with an excited whistle, shooting off like a rocket down the fjord. "Now," Anna said happily, turning back to her sister. "Let's go find your _noaide_."


	20. Battle of the Forest

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty - Battle of the Forest_

Riding Nokk along the fjord was something Elsa would never get tired of. Riding Nokk _period _was something she would likely never get enough of. But riding Nokk with Anna clinging tightly to her, laughing giddily as the mighty water stallion's tail playfully flicked to splash her? Now _that_ was the kind of moment that Elsa needed to remind her that life was worth living. Elsa laughed for the first time in far too long as Anna buried her face in her sister's back to hide from Nokk's watery assault. She reached down with a pale hand to stroke the water spirit's broad neck, grinning as he nickered ethereally at her touch. For just a few moments, Elsa felt like she could take a breath without being in pain.

Between trying to be the fifth spirit, being in love with the _noaide_, and trying to balance her time between her sister the forest, she was being pulled in so many directions she felt like she may snap like a weathered old twine. It didn't help that her prolonged stay in Arendelle, coupled with the possibility that the life she had been building in the forest for the past several months was very likely about to shatter to a million pieces, reminded her constantly of the request from Anna and the council. The people and the council had been patient, but soon she would need to give a definitive answer to what seemed to be the unanimous desire of all of Arendelle - to break tradition and continue serving as a rightful queen alongside her sister. But, for now, she had her sister, her magic, and her freedom all in one glorious moment. For this brief moment, Elsa's burden felt a bit lighter and her outlook on life was brighter than it had been in weeks.

'For now,' the queen thought. There was still the matter of Honeymaren to tend to. She had been thinking of little else for the past two weeks, reminiscing on the bittersweet memories of her time in the forest and the development of her deep love for the woman. Since they had become friends, the Northuldran had always been affectionate toward the blonde - the very first night they met, the brown-eyed woman had been so bold as to rest her hand on her lap, showing her the secrets of their mother's scarf. The queen, surprisingly, not only didn't flinch away from the touch but rather welcomed it. Unbeknownst to Honeymaren, this also made her the first person outside of her family circle that Elsa willingly allowed to reach out and touch her...ever. Even after she had learned how to control her icy powers, thirteen years of fear-based, anti-social behavior wasn't a habit one simply kicked overnight. Not that the winter spirit had ever really tried to remedy the situation; she had been quite content with her sister and, occasionally, Kristoff being the only people she came into physical contact with.

Something had been different about the Northuldran, however. As the weeks passed, Elsa discovered herself craving not just the brunette's time and attention, but her touch as well. That yearning alone was a surprising and strangely welcome change of pace for the anti-social monarch. Elsa had yearned for the dark-haired woman's admiration, too, if she was quite honest with herself. In her first month in the forest, she had often caught herself fussing over her sometimes unruly white-gold locks or smoothing imagined wrinkles from her clothes when she knew the beautiful _noaide_ would be near. This task had been made all the more unmanageable being that she had literally been learning to live like a wild woman.

Elsa had found herself more and more likely as time went on to retrieve small amenities from her visits with Anna in Arendelle like special hairbrushes, makeup, even a small bottle of her favorite perfume that she had tucked away in a secret spot in their _lavvo_. She felt silly afterward, of course - what use were things like these when one lived in the woods amongst reindeer? That is, until Honeymaren would absently play with her hair and comment on its silky softness, or tell her she looked particularly pretty that day. Elsa's secret favorite was when the Northuldran would hug her for just a few seconds longer than normal and the spirit would hear the woman take a deep breath through her nose, burying her face in the queen's pale neck. That particular memory brought a light blush to the blonde's cheeks.

"Helloooo? Are you listening to me?" Anna's voice calling to her snapped her out of her dazed musings, shaking her head a bit to clear it. "S-sorry, Anna. I kind of zoned out," she replied sheepishly. Anna leaned around to look at Elsa's flushed face as well as she could while riding on Nokk, eyeing her sister skeptically. "What were you thinking about?" she questioned suspiciously. Elsa looked straight ahead in feigned innocence. "N-nothing in particular, just...letting my mind wander. You know," she chuckled nervously. A single coppery eyebrow raised in an unimpressed expression, accompanied by a skeptical 'uh-huh'. Thankfully, the redhead dropped the subject, allowing her big sister to keep her secrets...for now. Though it made Elsa feel like she was being constantly watched at times, she couldn't help but smile at Anna's protectiveness, not to mention be incredibly grateful. She knew she could live a hundred years and still not understand how she deserved a wonderful sister like Anna, but she would die before she ever took her for granted.

Suddenly, a strong wind whipped across the fjord and the mighty water spirit bellowed a ghostly war cry that echoed from shore to shore, surprising both of his charges. Nokk's normally rhythmic canter turned into a flat-out gallop before either woman could react and it was all they could do to hold on. Elsa's arm shot back to secure her sister against her as best she could, squinting her eyes against the wind now whipping against her face. A sharp whistling noise echoed across the fjord and the sisters looked up to search for the sound.

"Gale!" Elsa cried. "What's wrong?!" *_Invaders in the forest, mistress! They come for war! The Northuldra are under attack!_* she heard the wind spirit's whistling voice in her mind. Elsa's eyes grew wide at the news and she quickly turned to her sister. "Anna, hold on! Someone has invaded the forest; we have to hurry!" The redhead nodded after the briefest moment of surprise, her face instantly hardening as she mentally prepared herself for anything they may encounter. Elsa leaned forward against Nokk, urging him on earnestly. *_Please, my friend, faster. Faster! We have to protect them!_* With Gale at his back, the powerful water spirit let loose another mighty bellow and ran faster than Elsa had ever felt before, nearly dislodging his riders at every bump or too-sharp turn.

After what felt like hours but was, in reality, only mere minutes, the party reached the bay of Northuldra. Elsa laid one hand flat against Nokk's neck, her other hand stretched out over the bay in front of her and loosed her magic upon both. Ice crystals quickly made their way through Nokk's body, giving him a more tangible form on land while the water and shore froze to an icy runway up the coastal cliffs and into the forest. As they flew ever closer, both sisters could hear the sounds of furious shouting and the clamor of metal and wood clashing. "Anna, give me your hand!" Elsa shouted to be heard above Gale's furious whistling.

Anna reached out her hand for her sister and the winter spirit quickly grabbed it, carefully pushing her powers through her fingertips. A dangerously sharp looking blade about three feet in length took form in the redhead's hand, complete with an icy guard that nearly covered her entire hand. Anna looked up at her sister, the blonde's face serious and stern. "This is to protect you, Anna," she yelled to be heard over the whipping wind, "not for you to intervene if you mustn't. I don't know what's up there, so I _need_ you to be smart and be safe. If you trust me, I will trust you. Please, promise me."

Anna nodded resolutely. "I trust you, Elsa. I love you," she called back, squeezing her sister hard with the one arm she still used to cling to her. Elsa covered her sister's hand with her own, entwining their fingers together. "More than life itself, Anna," she replied, squeezing her hand tightly. They waited until they were just at the ramp before finally releasing their hold on each other, ready to face head-on whatever awaited them at the top of the cliffs. Nokk whinnied furiously to announce their arrival as he leapt onto the cliff, dashing madly into the forest.

The scene in the forest was absolute chaos. A large platoon of at least one hundred heavily armored men, each armed with large broadswords, were scattered about the scene. Several dozen were fighting furiously with the impossibly out-armed and outnumbered Northuldra while the rest were quickly making their way through the forest to prevent any of the nomads from outflanking them or escaping the chaos. Elsa saw Bruni dash about the soldiers like a bolt of lightning, setting the forest on fire as he went and creating barriers and blockades of tall pink and purple flames between the invaders and the Northuldra. From the look of things, it appeared as though the sisters arrived just mere moments after the military outfit did as both Northuldra and soldier alike scrambled to regroup.

Elsa drove her heels into Nokk's flank, bidding him forward and into the chaos. With a mighty leap, the water spirit fearlessly leapt into the fray, rearing back on his hind legs and releasing a mighty, ethereal bellow, dozens of the soldiers scrambling away and gasping in awe at the divine sight. "ENOUGH!" Elsa commanded, her voice carried throughout the forest by the wind spirit as she raised her hands high in the air. A deep boom seemed to echo through the very ground followed by the loud, tell-tale crackling sound of ice as the winter goddess whipped her hands toward the ground. Soldiers screamed in terror as thick, slippery ice suddenly coated the forest floor beneath their feet, nearly all of them falling to the ground in unison in a cacophony of painful sounding, heavy, metallic thumps. The ground where the Northuldra had been forced to make their stand remained clear of the icy magic, save a protective shield of long, deadly looking spikes of ice pointing toward the soldiers as they cheered their savior queen.

The sounds of fighting reached the winter spirit's ears from a distance to her left, several yards past where any of the other soldiers were. Her eyes went wide with terror as she saw Honeymaren, armed only with her wooden staff against a large, gristly soldier wielding a sword that looked to be as long as the Northuldran was tall. "No..." Elsa breathed, immediately urging Nokk forward to the scene, her heart racing painfully in her chest as the beast of a man swung wildly at Honeymaren. The soldier may have been massive, but what the dark-haired woman lacked in strength against the brute, she more than made up for with brains and speed. She danced to the side to avoid a heavy downswing that missed her by a mile and wound up driving the huge weapon deep into the earth. Honeymaren spun on her heel to the side of the soldier, hair flying like a whirlwind around her as she swung her staff as hard as she could at him, aiming for his head.

The soldier brought his arm up just in time for the staff to smash against his armored forearm, the sound of broken wood echoing through the forest. Honeymaren didn't skip a beat as she spun away from the giant again, abandoning her shattered staff and pulling her dagger from its sheath on her belt, slicing at the exposed ligaments just above his knee. The soldier put just enough distance between them to narrowly avoid being incapacitated, catching her wrist on her following backswing attempt. The brute grinned maliciously, twisting her wrist in one swift motion and eliciting a sharp cry of pain from Honeymaren, forcing her to drop her dagger. The Northuldran reached out with her other hand to catch it as it fell before driving it deep into the soldier's thigh with a loud grunt of effort. The massive man roared out in pain, but rather than releasing his grip on her as she had hoped, the soldier spun his body around, dragging Honeymaren off the ground by her wrist and flinging her through the air with a mighty yell.

Pain lanced through Honeymaren's very existence as her back made vicious contact with a tree before she fell to the ground face down in a crumpled heap. '_Move! You have to move, NOW!_' her addled mind screamed at her. She hissed through the searing pain that wracked her body as she scrambled to stand, looking for her attacker in a frantic daze. It was just the opening the soldier had been waiting for. A forceful, armored backhand to the Northuldran's temple sent her flying several feet to the side, skidding to a halt in the dirt once more. Honeymaren groaned in agony, shaking her head groggily as she forced herself up onto her hands and knees. The soldier growled in pain as he pulled the dagger from his thigh, giving a frustrated yell as he threw it into the dirt. _'MOVE! Move or DIE!'_ The nomad knew she had to move, and _fast_, for her life depended on it, but her unyielding strength finally abandoned her as the edges of her vision faded in and out from the devastating blow, collapsing back to the ground.

The mountainous man laughed cruelly as he stalked over to her, retrieving his sword as he did. He dragged the tip of it menacingly along the ground, the metallic song of the blade ringing out as he lifted it in the air before kicking her in her side and knocking her to her back. "Any last words, savage?" he sneered. Honeymaren coughed, trying to refill her lungs with air as he stared down at her sadistically. With one last feat of sheer willpower, the injured Northuldran rolled away from her tormentor to her hands and knees. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pushed through the pain and forced herself to stand, using the tree she had collided with to steady herself as she turned to face her fate head-on. Honeymaren spat at the behemoth, her blood splattering across his face. "Not for a bastard like you," she panted hoarsely as he growled, wiping the blood from his face. She stared up at the monster fearlessly as he gave a mighty heave, the giant blade swinging down with all his might. Normally soft, doe eyes set in a hard and defiant glare as she waited for the final blow. '_I'm sorry, Elsa..._'

But the blow never came.

A flash of white and blue light engulfed the area, blotting out Honeymaren's already hazy vision. When the light faded, she looked up to see Elsa in all her majesty standing protectively in front of her with a single hand outstretched. A giant snowflake made of thick ice stood between the goddess and the killing blow meant for the _noaide; _the sword itself was embedded in the icy crystal, the tip mere inches from Elsa's hand, much to the soldier's bewilderment. A strangled gasp made Honeymaren look to her right to see Anna collapsing against Nokk's back in relief, her hand flying to her head and running her fingers shakily through her bangs. It had been close then, she surmised as she watched the redhead slide off of Nokk's icy back and make her way toward them. Far too close, if Anna's unsteady stumble was any clue. With an angry growl, Elsa made a pushing motion with her hand and the large, icy shield exploded outward, sending the brute flying several yards back to make particularly solid contact with a thick tree, falling to the ground in an unmoving heap. She felt hands on her shoulders as Anna appeared at her side, though her eyes never left her angelic savior.

"Elsa..." Honeymaren whispered, not entirely believing the impossibly beautiful image before her. Could she really have died so quickly? Was this the afterlife she had earned? With the thought of final, eternal rest, both Honeymaren's strength and consciousness finally began to leave her. "Elsa!" Anna cried as she tried to support the Northuldran's weakening form. Elsa quickly turned upon hearing her name just in time to see the dark-haired woman's knees buckle. "Maren!" she gasped out, reaching out to try to steady the woman, both her and Anna sinking to the ground with her. "Maren?! Can you hear me?!" The blonde couldn't keep the panic out of her voice as she cupped the Northuldran's face in her hands, noting with dismay that one side was already turning black and blue. Anna knelt behind her, cradling the Northuldran against her and peering worriedly from her to Elsa as her sister tried desperately to rouse her back to consciousness. "Please, baby, open your eyes, please, please," she begged quietly, gently pressing her cold hand against the already swelling bruising. The _noaide_ smiled weakly at Elsa's intimate endearment as she fought to stay conscious. "It's okay...I've been worse," she said hoarsely. "I've been better, too, though," she joked. Anna gave a small chuckle of relief, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulder and waist in a hug. Elsa gave a wet chuckle of relief at the joke and brushed dark tresses aside to get a better look at her love's face.

Honeymaren hissed in pain and winced as Elsa's cold fingers ghosted over what was sure to be a nasty gash. Elsa pulled her hand away quickly upon hearing the wince, then froze as she looked down at her hand. It was covered in hot, dark crimson blood - _Honeymaren's_ blood. Normally clear, deep blue pools glazed over to become harder than the ice the blonde wielded as Elsa stared at the sin of the soldier she dispatched. "Elsa...?" Anna asked uncertainly as she saw the eerie change come over her sister. The redhead reached out to gingerly touch the silent queen's shoulder, only to recoil as though she had been burned. Elsa was _freezing_. The spirit of winter was always naturally cool, but right now she was so cold the air around her began to turn to a chilled mist, dusting the whole area with tiny, suspended ice crystals.

"Anna," the blonde stated quietly, still not taking her eyes off of the blood that had frozen on her fingers, the droplets crumbling to icy dust as they were cold evaporated. "Stay with Honeymaren," she commanded. Anna blinked at her sister. "Wait, what?" Elsa stood up in a swift, fluid motion and looked at Nokk, the icy beast standing stoically where he was when Elsa had leapt from his back to throw herself between the Northuldran and certain death. She nodded to the mighty spirit, who bowed his head in reverence to his mistress before trotting over to Anna and Honeymaren to stand protectively in front of them. He leaned down and blew a gentle breath into the prone brunette's dark tresses, whickering quietly to her before he nuzzled Anna's cheek reassuringly.

Elsa took one last look at the wounded _noaide_ in her sister's arms, fighting to sit up to look at her despite the clear struggle to even keep her eyes open. Elsa's features hardened impossibly further, her eyes full of grim and dutiful rage before she turned on her heel to march steadily toward the fallen soldier. The man had finally roused and was trying to pull himself to his feet, using the tree he had collided with for support just as Honeymaren had moments ago when the tables were turned, save for one detail...

The Queen of Ice and Snow was not coming to his rescue.

With a flick of a delicate finger, several hard ropes of ice wrapped around the huge man and bound him to the tree, squeezing so tightly that his armor dented and crumpled in several places. Another rope wound similarly around his neck, nearly strangling him as he struggled in vain to free himself. His dark eyes went wide as he gasped for breath, fear now clear in their dark and shallow depths.

"For your unconscionable sins against this innocent woman, your life is forfeit," Elsa stated with cold, dark authority. She held her hand out to her side and a deadly looking sword similar to the one she had made for Anna began to form as she glared in disgust at the soldier. "Speak your last words, _savage_...before I rid this world of your filth." Anna cried out her sister's name, though she held tight as Honeymaren redoubled her efforts to move. The _noaide_ tried to scramble to her feet, intent on intercepting the incensed blonde; she couldn't let Elsa spill blood for her! Anna's cry was stolen by a whistling wind as Gale bustled around the two women, causing Honeymaren to fall back to the safety of the redhead's arms. Nokk stomped furiously on the ground, moving between them and his mistress to block both their access and their view of her.

Anna looked bewilderedly between the water and wind spirits, not understanding their sudden ferocity. "What are you doing?! Stop her!" she cried at them imploringly. "The spirits demand retribution," Honeymaren said breathlessly. Anna whipped her head to look at Honeymaren, the brunette staring up at Nokk in reverent awe as he stood stoically before her. "They will not allow history to repeat itself." The _noaide_ swallowed thickly. "This...this is beyond mortal intervention," she whispered.

"At what point did the loving scholars of Arendelle conquer this land?" A haughty, taunting voice rang through the clearing. Elsa's blood that had boiled with rage now turned to ice in her veins. She recognized that voice and it froze her in her tracks mere steps away from the doomed soldier. Her grip on the icy blade tightened as she slowly turned her head to see a tall, ornately armored man making his way through the trees, flanked by half a dozen similarly outfitted, dangerous looking men; his personal guards, no doubt. Elsa eyed his smug features coldly, her own carefully apathetic of all emotions save for complete contempt. She cut quite the terrifying figure as the group came to a halt a mere few yards from where the blonde stood.

Though his chiseled features and broad shoulders made him undeniably handsome, something about this newcomer screamed 'ugliness' to Honeymaren. The _noaide's_ senses revolted against everything about this man's existence. What she knew far too many people likely saw as charisma and charm she could see to be manipulation and deceit. Her instant abhorration turned to rage when the his dark eyes traveled up and down Elsa's form appreciatively, the hungry grin on his face making her nauseous. "I never thought it possible, but you've grown even more beautiful since our time together years ago," he said with a dangerous grin, revealing perfectly white teeth with uncommonly sharp canines that gave him an unmistakably intimidating look.

"Ulrik." She spat the name as though the word itself tasted vile on her tongue. The smug grin fell from chiseled features, eyes that were so dark they were nearly black narrowing dangerously at the magical queen. "That's _King_ Ulrik, witch," he growled, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Elsa remained eerily still, clearly unphased by the insult. "Arendelle does not recognize your treasonous claims, murderer," she growled back. Ulrik's jaw tightened in rage, everything about him screaming his hatred for the beautiful spirit before him.

After a short moment, his features suddenly lit with sadistic humor, the intense hatred gone as quickly as it had come as he confidently took another step toward the dangerous blonde, running his fingers through short, black locks. "I thought you no longer spoke for Arendelle? Rumor has it you abandoned your crown and your people to your fanciful twit of a sister over there so you could play with your unholy magic in the woods." Ulrik grinned snidely at her as he casually inspected his fingernails, as though she wasn't the single most dangerous creature in existence - increasingly so, the longer he was in her presence.

Anna's grip tightened around Honeymaren, anger coursing through Northuldran's veins the moment his name was spoken. Her rage brought with it a surprising strength despite her condtion, along with a colorful string of curses she was no doubt taught during her childhood by the Arendellian soldiers. Anna didn't blame her, having a few choice mental comments running through her own mind. She didn't want to admit it, but Ulrik had hit a tender nerve with that malicious remark - the fact that it bothered her at all made her even angrier. She had grown so much in the past three years and had blossomed into what she thought was a good, prosperous queen. Her first eighteen years of content being the carefree, often ditzy 'spare' was a hard cloak to shed, however; not to mention that her magical sister was quite the role to live up to. How could she ever compensate for the loss of Elsa's natural grace and poise in the council chambers?

The redhead suddenly felt a hand rest on her thigh and squeeze it reassuringly, Honeymaren ceasing her movements for a moment to comfort the young queen. Teal eyes met light brown in surprise and softened when she saw the warm and loving reassurance there, the dark-haired woman's natural calling pushing aside her own anger and pain upon sensing the battle within Anna. She smiled slightly, despite the situation, before she was brought out of her musings as Elsa mounted a defense that made her want to cheer and hug her sister, despite her currently terrifying state.

"Anna is ten times the ruler you could ever aspire to be, you dishonorable _cur_. As for myself, I will speak for Arendelle _and_ the Northuldra until the day I no longer draw breath to speak with, though nothing need be said by _either_ of Her queens to a regicidal prat such as yourself," Elsa spat defiantly. Ulrik's rage came back full force at the queen's backhanded comment. The song of metal rang through the trees as the enraged man drew his sword, followed suit by his six guards. He pointed his blade at Elsa threateningly, staring down it's sharp edge at her with soulless black eyes. "You dare insult me so?! I am a KING!" he roared. "So you've said, which proves you are nothing more than a traitor and a coward," the blonde replied smoothly. She moved not a single muscle at the threatening display, save for an unimpressed quirk of an elegant eyebrow. "After all, a lion need not _convince_ the gazelle that he is a lion," she finished with a taunting smirk.

By this time, all eyes in the forest were on the two elder monarchs, not a soul entirely sure how this scene would play out. Even the soldiers still struggling on the ice had ceased their attempts to right themselves and rally to their king, simply watching to see what happened next. Anna smirked as all but Ulrik's personal guard were either looking at her sister in terrified awe or at Ulrik like he had lost his mind to be poking at this particularly magical bear. "Have it your way, witch," Ulrik growled, shaking with rage. "You will speak until you no longer draw breath, you say? Then let's shut that whore mouth once and for all!"

Ulrik raised his blade and charged at the winter spirit with a roar, his guards at his back. Elsa calmly stood her ground, her own sword held at her side, eerily calm as she waited for the hotheaded king to reach her. "NO!" Both Honeymaren and Anna cried in a panic. Elsa had never held a sword in her life beyond the rare knighting ceremony! Honeymaren ripped away from Anna's grasp and scrambled to her feet, ignoring Anna's protests and dodging around Nokk to run to the queen, disregarding his ethereal whinny. She knew she would not reach her in time, but she _had_ to try, reaching out for her as she ran. Elsa stood fast and waited, her eyes cold and unyielding as she stared down the men that charged her.

Relying entirely on brute strength and wanting nothing more than to cleave her in twain, Ulrik raised his sword high and brought it down as hard as he could, similarly to how his ogre of a soldier had tried to murder Honeymaren only minutes ago. His predictability was laughable; it was child's play for Elsa to raise her sword over her head to block his. Both Honeymaren and Anna screamed Elsa's name, both women's eyes wide with terror for the blonde they loved so much, for she could not hope to match his strength with a blade. What was she doing?!

Their worry was for naught, however, for Elsa needed no strength at all to fend off the men that should have easily overpowered her - she needed only an opportunity to show the disgusting fiend how little power he truly had. The moment Ulrik's blade touched her magical one, a giant pulse of magic exploded outward, sending all seven men flying backwards and toppling upon one another in a painful sounding heap. Honeymaren stopped short and stared in disbelief at the scene. Her hands dropped to her sides as she sank to her knees in relief before bringing them up to cradle her now spinning head. She thought she heard her name being called by Anna, but everything was fuzzy and muffled, as though her head had been packed with wool. Anna scrambled to kneel at her side once more, trying her best to steady her.

Elsa, still in her defensive position, simply righted herself as though nothing had happened, her blade disappearing in a flurry on the wind. "You dare attack me, foolish blackguard? I should kill you where you lie - your existence is a crime against the world." Ulrik snarled viciously and shot to his feet. Enraged eyes as black as night took on a mad quality. Boyish locks were strewn haphazardly about, framing a face red with fury. "These lands will be mine and so will Arendelle as recompense for your actions! I swear on my life, I will end you, witch! Slowly, painfully, in every way you most fear. I will _end_ your line and your kingdom. I will slit your idiot sister's throat and that of that mongrel savage you saved and drown you in their blood. You-"

Ulrik's vicious tirade was cut off when a forest of sharp, deadly spikes shot up out of the ground all around the foolish king, trapping him where he stood. He cried out in agony, looking down in horror as bright blue ice began to creep up his legs, encasing his body at an alarming pace. He flailed wildly, cemented to the forest floor while his guards watched in horror for the briefest of moments before turning and running, abandoning the idiot to his fate. Soldiers that laid scattered across the forest renewed their efforts to escape the impossibly slippery ice, many of them releasing screams of terror as they watched their king slowly become entombed in ice.

Elsa stalked slowly, gracefully toward the panicked fool of a man like a wintery tiger, one glowing blue hand held palm up in front of her. As she walked, a single deadly spike near the king began to grow, it's needle point heading straight for Ulrik's neck. The black-haired man froze figuratively while he continued to freeze literally, focusing only on the ever-nearing skewer of ice. Only when Elsa stopped a few paces away did the spike stop growing. It's sharp tip pressed against the man's vulnerable jugular, a tiny rivulet of dark red blood running down his neck where it pierced his skin. Ulrik had to use all his will power to resist the deadly urge to swallow.

Gale blew furiously about the scene, carrying Elsa's clear, icy voice above the din of struggling men to be heard by all. "Listen well, ambitious false king." Her voice echoed eerily through the trees. "For every Northuldran tree that is felled or Arendellian stone that cracks, I shall reduce a piece of your kingdom to nothing but dust. For every drop of Northuldran or Arendellian blood you would shed, I shall forge a river through your lands with the blood of Calabria. For every life your dark ambitions seek to end, I will reap a thousand to ensure yours is snuffed from existence. If you so much as _hint_ aggression toward _our_ people or _our_ lands, I will rain destruction upon your head the likes of which you could not fathom in your most bone-chilling nightmares. The terror you feel right now will be a sweet dream compared to the horrors that await you. The very memory of you _and_ Calabria will be obliterated from the pages of history."

Anna stared, mouth agape at her sister. This ferocity was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. The sheer venom in Elsa's threatening words was tangible and staggering, sending shivers down her spine. The presence before her was no longer her sweet, peaceful, and benevolent sister. This was the Fifth Spirit in all her glory - an entity that existed to be respected...and feared. She was convinced her hair was whiter than it was when they left Arendelle, her skin almost glowing in its paleness, and her eyes...no empathy or mercy could survive their icy depths. Anna shivered violently; it felt so wrong to see such an expression on her compassionate sister's face. She knew her sister's already considerable power and abilities had grown exponentially since what could only be described as Elsa's ascension on Ahtohallan, but it was never more clear than it became in that moment. Honeymaren had been right - this situation was far beyond the intervention of mere mortals. She just...couldn't wrap her mind around Elsa no longer being in that category.

Anna tore her gaze from the fearsome, disconcerting display as Honeymaren began to slump weakly to the side. She wrapped her arm around her waist to steady her once more before glancing around to measure the reactions of the clambering soldiers. She was unsurprised to find that nearly every single one was no longer scrambling in an attempt to stand and fight, but to run or even crawl as far away from this fearsome goddess's awesome presence as fast as possible. This is everything Elsa had feared about her powers and now it was a necessity to save all that the sisters held dear, a pang of guilt striking the redhead at that sobering thought.

"Now..." Elsa's voice ringing through the trees brought Anna's attention back to the scene between the two elder monarchs. Elsa walked menacingly up to the terrified but defiant royal, bringing her face within inches of his. Her words, though quieted to a dangerous whisper, were carried by Gale to the panicking ears of the throng of soldiers. "Get the hell out of our kingdom," she snarled.

With a simple flick of her delicate wrists, hurricane force winds carrying the sharp bite of frost beat down upon the soldiers and their foolish king, sending any man that had managed to gain some footing on the slick ice right back to the ground. The entire platoon was sent flying down a luge of ice back through the forest from whence they came. With no hopes of fighting the forces Elsa commanded, it was all they could do to steer in any way possible to avoid the onslaught of trees. A lucky few had some success; most did not, Anna noted with a small wince as a particularly loud clang of armor on thick wood rang out through the forest. She tilted her head to the side, squinting slightly into the trees in the direction of the sound - she was pretty sure that was the soldier Elsa had dispatched earlier, she realized with a slightly satisfied grin.

Elsa stared into the distance after the humiliated king and his company. As the adrenaline high began to abate, her hard expression slowly morphed into dismayed disbelief. 'What have I done...?' she thought, the seriousness of the likely consequences to her actions beginning to solidify in her adrenaline-drunk mind. She was roused from her thoughts by the ecstatic cheers of the Northuldra. From her time living amongst them, they had become accustomed to seeing Elsa's powers but had never witnessed such an awesome display of might. To have seen it for the purpose of their defense in such a manner was something that would surely become legend to their people.

Their cheers snapped Elsa out of her trance and she shook her head slightly to clear the adrenaline haze from her mind. With another flick of her wrist, the winds ceased and the ice trail began to slowly flurry away into the woods, following the path of the soldiers that were already long gone. She turned and frantically searched the throng of Northuldra for the face she longed to see to find Honeymaren sitting on the ground, still in Anna's protective embrace. She stared at Elsa with an expression she could not quite read and the blonde's heart sank, her stomach twisting painfully inside of her. Was she afraid of her now? How ironic that she had just single handedly faced down a platoon of heavily armed men without a second thought, but the idea of Honeymaren thinking she was a monster...this was straight from her deepest fears.

Her need to confirm her love was safe overpowered her fear of rejection as she quickly jogged over to her, falling to her knees before her. "Are you alright, Maren?" she whispered, reaching out to delicately cradle her head in her hands and gently inspect her still bleeding wound. To Elsa's great relief, the Northuldran woman did not flinch from her touch, but instead subtly leaned into it. Honeymaren closed her eyes briefly, relishing in the queen's attention for a split second before gazing up into worried blue pools and smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine, thanks to you," she said warmly, placing her hands over Elsa's and holding them in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze to cease their fretting.

Elsa allowed herself a breath of relief. "Come on," she said with a small smile. She stood up, carefully helping Honeymaren to her feet. "Can you walk?" she asked, watching her _noaide_ closely as she steadied herself. When the dark-haired woman nodded, she smiled a bit. "Let me take a closer look at that so we can get it cleaned up. Wait for me in the _lavvo_." Her tone brokered no room for argument as she turned to her sister, offering the redhead her helping hand as well. Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow at the blonde's authoritative, take-charge attitude but did as she was told and began to walk slowly back to their shared abode, stopping only to retrieve her dagger along the way. Anna took the proffered hand and pulled herself up from the ground, but held fast when Elsa turned and tried to pull away.

"Elsa..."

"I know," the spirit replied sharply. The redhead held her icy gaze, unfazed by the tone. Goddess or not, she knew her sister too well to be any type of intimidated by her. Though it hadn't worked out so well the first time she had said it, she stood adamantly by what she knew to be true - Elsa would _never_ hurt her...and Anna would _never_ fear her. Elsa sighed tiredly and turned to face her younger sister, giving her hand a meaningful squeeze. "I know," she repeated quietly, her tone much more gentle and apologetic. "Give me ten minutes to see to Maren and then we will talk." Anna nodded, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. "I love you, Elsa," she whispered into her sister's ear so only she could hear. "And I'm very proud of you." Tears sprang unbidden to Elsa's eyes at the sweet reassurance. She squeezed her beloved sister tighter and whispered back shakily, "I love you too, Anna. More than I could ever say."

After a long, much needed moment of closeness, Anna released the Snow Queen and took a quick breath, resetting the mood and getting back to business. "Should I send Gale with a note to collect Kristoff and Sven to come get me? Or do you want me to stay for a while?" Elsa chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, an idea that had briefly flickered through her mind beginning to take a more workable form. "Yes," she replied slowly. "To both. But have him bring his sled, and ask him to hurry. I have an idea." Anna's eyebrows raised in surprise at her sister's quick thinking, then furrowed slightly in worry. Elsa's first instinct was always to do everything on her own, so the redhead was sure she wouldn't like this 'idea'. The queen in question smiled and brushed back her sister's hair. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "We will figure out all the details together. We will _do_ this, together...for _our_ people."

The brightness of Anna's grateful smile melted away any remaining doubt she had about Anna's pleas. Both Arendelle _and_ the Northuldra deserved to have the most prosperous future Elsa and Anna could possibly give them and there was no denying that both sisters always performed their best when they worked together. She knew she wanted to continue to spend a great deal of her time in the forest, for she knew in her heart that she belonged here with the other spirits. It did not sooth her ache for the closeness with her sister, however, nor had it even dulled in her several months with the Northuldra. For the first time, as she watched Anna walk quickly back toward the excitedly chattering nomads to prepare a message for Kristoff, she wasn't worried about their future. Anna was right all along - a bridge wasn't two separate sides. They were one, unbreakable entity; and nothing would change that.

Elsa took a deep breath to steel herself before she turned and headed toward the tent where Honeymaren should be waiting for her. She walked slowly, her gaze locked to the ground as she mulled over the uncertain possibility of a future with the _noaide_. She couldn't deny any longer that it was the only thing she truly wanted. Against her better judgement, she had very real and very deep seated feelings for the woman that she was not capable of setting aside, despite her best efforts. That much was clear, given her extreme reaction to the threat against her. Elsa was no longer in control of herself when she saw the _noaide's_ sweet features morphed into grim acceptance, the blood running down her beautiful face, standing out starkly against smooth, tan skin. The memory of Honeymaren's large, doe eyes filled with terror and brimming with tears when the wolves came sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine that made her whole body twitch. She quickened her steps now, the need to see the woman safe and in the flesh urging her forward toward the confrontation she both prayed for and feared with all her soul.

**AN:**

***gasp* The plot thickens...**

**So...Valentine's day is a-comin'. Shall they reunite or shall they go their separate ways? **

**What say you, readers? **

**Drop a review and determine their fates! I promise to work tirelessly to be able to post on Valentine's day their hearts' salvation or destruction.**

**Dun dun DUUUNNN!**

**-Volchise**


	21. Coming to Conclusions

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-One - Coming to Conclusions_

Elsa could see the object of her affections through the opening of the tent. She was crouched over a bucket of water near the small fire peering at her reflection, holding her hair aside to get a better look at the deep bruising. Longing blue eyes took in the _noaide's_ appearance, frowning slightly as some of the changes she saw in the woman straightaway. She looked thinner than she did the night the queen left; not sickly by any means, but not as healthy as she had been. Dark circles were visible beneath tired brown eyes, stark evidence that the queen was not the only one affected by their separation. She watched as Honeymaren prodded tenderly at the wound at her temple, wincing when she found the source of the blood. It was still bleeding, but only just. "Don't worry," Elsa said gently, a half-hearted playful tone in her voice as she announced her presence. "You're still as beautiful as ever," she finished with a small smile as she ducked into the tent and closed the flap behind her to ward off the chill for Honeymaren's sake. The _noaide_ chuckled, though Elsa was pleased to see a very slight blush tinge her cheeks. "My my, Snowflake, you are feeling all sorts of dramatic chivalry today," she chided playfully. Though she said it jokingly, today's display cemented the Northuldran's guilty suspicions that Elsa was very much not alright. Honeymaren had no doubt the spirit queen was closer to a potentially life-altering breaking point than anyone was ready for, especially the reserved blonde.

A small smile tinged with sadness tugged at the corner of the queen's mouth at the affectionate nickname she had secretly come to love, reminding her of how desperately she had missed it. Pale cheeks tinted a shade of pink that Honeymaren had always found particularly fetching. Elsa cleared her throat, lifting her chin in an effort to regain some dignity. "Yes, well, when the situation calls for it," the blonde mumbled under her breath before walking over and placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder, guiding her away from the bucket of water with a gentle push. The tiny amount of force was more than enough to move the weak Northuldran, causing her to settle back into a seated position. The dark-haired woman watched Elsa quietly as she moved about the dwelling, picking up the bucket and placing it next to Honeymaren.

Elsa took a steadying breath before coming to kneel in front of her, reaching for a soft piece of cloth draped over the edge of the bucket. She dipped the cloth into the water, wringing out the excess before folding it up and turning back to Honeymaren. "Are you alright, Elsa?" the dark-haired woman questioned carefully. "It couldn't have been easy to see him-" Elsa just shook her head, cutting her off. "I'm fine," she muttered. "Hold still," she commanded gently, reaching out with her free hand and cupping the uninjured side of Honeymaren's face to hold her head still as she began to delicately clean the blood from her wound. Serious blue eyes, intent on their task, scanned her _noaide's_ face for any spot she may have missed or, the Gods forbid, any other wounds.

Honeymaren took the hint that Elsa wasn't in the mood for conversation and let the subject of the brute king drop. The two women spent the next few moments in silence, the only sounds in the privacy of the tent being the crackling of the small fire and the intermittent splash of water as Elsa re-wet the washcloth. Occasionally, there was a small, icy crackle as a thin layer of frost formed on the wet cloth when Elsa chilled it before pressing the soothing cold to the slight swelling of the wound, eliciting a sigh of relief from the brunette. Eventually, the hand holding the washcloth slowed, gently dabbing a spot near Honeymaren's eyebrow before finally stilling as Elsa stared at the woman before her. She gazed into the _noaide's_ eyes for a long moment with an unreadable expression on her delicate features, the thumb of her other hand absentmindedly stroking the soft skin of her cheek.

Elsa's mind was a whirlwind of chaotic half thoughts. All the mental discipline she had been groomed for her entire life seemed to elude her when she was around the Northuldran woman, like trying to catch a wispy mist in your cupped hands. By all rights and reasons it _should_ be possible, but in the end it was always a fool's errand. She couldn't explain in words the depth of connection she felt to the beautiful soul before her, nor her untamable draw to all things that involved her. Elsa wondered if it had anything to do with Honeymaren's revered position as the _noaide_ of the tribe and her own ascended existence as a spirit, but knew in her heart that it was much deeper and more profound than simple destiny. Destiny was far too trivial a way to describe the love she felt for the _noaide_. Destiny was what lay at the end of one's path; Honeymaren was the _reason_ for Elsa's path. She was more than Elsa's destiny...she was her _purpose_.

Never before had the reserved queen felt so strongly for someone not of her blood. Even Kristoff took quite a while to worm his way into heart, greatly helped along by her beloved Anna. But this woman, who had been her first welcomed touch by someone not within her family had secured a place in her mind, heart, and very soul in a manner that even her many years of study could not be explained or reasoned away. She knew she loved Honeymaren in a way she could never love another in this or any other life. While her mind had rebelled against it for so long, her heart and soul couldn't deny the truth of it. She would go to hell and back for this woman with nary a glance at another path. And burn in hell she likely would, she thought as her eyes were inevitably drawn to Honeymaren's lips. Even now, all she could seem to focus on were the full, pouty lips that always seemed to have a special smile just for her...and how desperately her own missed them. What kind of a monster was she, to be tending to a wound she could have, _should_ have protected her from and to think of nothing but her own heart's desires? Especially when Honeymaren had yet to give any indication of her decision; that itself was a question the queen was far too terrified to ask.

Chocolate eyes stared into darkening blue as Honeymaren watched emotion after emotion flicker across them, battling for dominance. Her face slowly fell as she recognized the all too familiar signs of the queen withdrawing into herself. It made her heart ache to see the other woman struggle to exist in her own skin so often, drowning in the recesses of her incredible, quixotic mind - even more so knowing it was the _noaide's_ battle between her love and her duty that had set her on that path. Her healer's soul longed to reach out and touch the woman before her, wanting nothing more than to heal her torment. Never one to think twice about her instincts, for there was no reason to in her mind, Honeymaren reached out with one hand and gently cupped the brooding woman's pale cheek, brushing her thumb lightly across her cheekbone. The sudden touch made Elsa gasp ever so slightly, tumultuous eyes coming back into focus. Her hands recoiled from their absent minded tasks as though she had been burned and Honeymaren's soul instantly mourned the loss.

"I really _am_ alright, Elsa," she said quietly, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "There is no need to worry, I promise." Elsa sighed, turning her face away, her eyes becoming angry. "If I had arrived a few moments later, you wouldn't have been," she muttered darkly in response, tossing the bloodied rag into the bucket. "I should have been here, but I was selfish and I ran. _Again_. I should have guessed that word of the mists dissipating would have reached beyond Arendelle by now, especially after my abdication. I should have been _ready_," she said harshly, shaking her head. "But running is all I'm truly good at."

"Hey." Honeymaren reached out to her once more, firmly guiding the self-deprecating blonde's gaze back to her. "None of this is your fault, do you hear me? You _saved_ us, Elsa - you saved _me_. You weren't late, you were there right when we needed you, like you always are. You're a hero," she said firmly, trying to get Elsa to look at her. Elsa's only response was a short, sarcastic scoff of laughter and another bitter shake of her head. "You wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't left the forest defenseless in the first place." Honeymaren sighed sadly and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair to gently massage the back of her head. She pulled the despondent queen's head forward to press several lingering, loving kisses to her furrowed brow, continuing her finger's soothing ministrations. Elsa closed her eyes and slowly released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She could feel her tension begin to gradually melt away beneath the tan woman's warm fingers and lips and pressed ever so slightly into the affectionate gesture, craving the reassuring touch more desperately than she was brave enough to admit.

"Everything and everyone is alright," Honeymaren continued in a low, soothing voice, pulling back to gaze upon the troubled features before her. "Everyone except you." When the spirit offered no response, Honeymaren leaned forward, gently nudging her nose against Elsa's. "Look at me," she whispered imploringly. "You are always the villain in any story you tell yourself. Tell me why, Elsa."

Watery blue eyes finally opened to meet the imploring gaze of the _noaide_, who's heart instantly broke seeing the war being fought there. "Oh, Elsa," she whispered sadly, brushing the fingers of one hand across her cool forehead and tucking strands of white gold behind her ear. "How can eyes as achingly beautiful as yours hold such a raging storm within them?" she murmured. "Please...please tell me what's wrong," she begged. "Let me in. Let me help you." Honeymaren gave the struggling woman a few moments to collect her courage, watching with sad eyes as the queen swallowed dryly a few times before finally being able to speak.

"I'm the furthest thing from a hero, Maren," Elsa stated quietly with a shake of her head, reaching up to pull the warm hands from her face - she didn't deserve such a tender touch from the _noaide_ while she selfishly ached for her so. She didn't have the willpower to pull away from the woman's touch entirely, however, opting instead to cradle them in her lap, staring down at their entwined fingers longingly. "When I left the forest, it was because I was too weak to accept that I had lost your love. Because of my weakness, you were very nearly taken from this world," she whispered, a slight panic starting to seep into her tone as already her emotions were getting the best of her. "I've broken my most solemn promise to my sister and to Arendelle by running away to this forest in the first place because of my selfishness. I handled Ulrik horribly and have very likely brought a war down upon our lands that will cost hundreds of innocent lives if I make another mistake, all because the thought that I almost lost you drove me to near madness. Now, here you are, injured and bleeding, and despite _all_ of that, _all_ of my failures and disappointments, all I can think about is-" she cut herself off then, biting her lip hard and shaking her head, unwilling tears finally leaking beyond her control and trekking down her pale cheeks. It was all she could do as the dam holding back all the stress that had been building over the past two weeks began to finally crack, spilling forth and leaving her heart raw and open for the _noaide_ to see. A heart she knew to be flawed, damaged, and so very undeserving, despite her best efforts to simply exist without error in a world where she would forever be a dangerous misfit.

Ever the patient healer, Honeymaren leaned forward and simply pressed her forehead against the queen's. She delicately wiped the tears from Elsa's cheeks as they fell, murmuring reassuringly to the distressed spirit. "Shhh, shh, shh, you're alright, my love. It's okay, I'm right here," she whispered soothingly. She didn't ask the fragile woman to continue speaking or even try to get the tears to cease. They were long overdue, for these tears were borne of anger, desperation, loneliness, and a great deal of fear. The _noaide_ wished more than anything to purge these feelings from the wintery spirit's world, but knew Elsa herself would have to choose to take that journey with her, first.

Elsa took several shaky breaths, trying to calm her frazzled nerves and regain some form of control over herself. She felt colder than usual. The fear of the selfish weakness she was about to reveal to her love akin to electricity shooting through her, causing her to tremble slightly. She desperately wanted to turn and run - to the forest, Ahtohallan, anywhere she could force distance from the loved ones she couldn't stop hurting. She took a slow, deep breath and steeled herself. She loved this woman and so owed her the truth, no matter the inevitable, heart-wrenching consequence to her own damned soul.

Finally, she reached up to capture Honeymaren's soothing hands once more in hers, guiding them to her lap and squeezing gently. She stared at them longingly, trying to memorize the sensation of Honeymaren's hands in hers. Long and slightly calloused fingers that were strong and sure enough to tame reindeer, tan hides, and stitch a wound but soft and feminine enough to soothe a nightmare, brush away tears, and make the blonde's heart flutter. Elsa painstakingly committed all of this to memory as she caressed them reverently, should she never feel the warmth of her gentle touch again. That thought alone caused such a tightening in her throat that she almost wasn't sure she would be able to speak.

"Despite all of that," she soldiered on in a voice barely above a whisper. "All I could think about since I came in here...is how desperately I want to kiss you." She closed her eyes tightly, her head lowering in shame. "I've caused absolute chaos, you sit injured before me, and all I can think about is...is taking advantage of you, knowing the position I've forced you in. A position that I've had _years_ to work out and still stunts every aspect of my life and the lives of those around me," she trailed off, unable to form the words of apology she so desperately needed to convey. She wished she would stop shaking - how weak and flawed she must appear to the Northuldran. Honeymaren was always so calm and collected, so strong and confident; Elsa was _nothing_ unless she was using her powers. She was _nothing_ without her _noaide_ at her side. "Gods, I miss you so much, Maren," she choked out. She was so selfish, so undeserving, so utterly unnatural, so-

"So, kiss me, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes shot wide open, her head snapping up so quickly it made the Northuldran's neck twitch. Honeymaren smiled sweetly at her, doe eyes twinkling with slight amusement at the queen's shocked, open mouthed expression.

"W...what?"

"Why do you think I was coming for you, Snowflake?" The woman in question's jaw worked up and down, attempting to form coherent words, but having extreme difficulty. It wasn't possible. Was she dreaming? Would she wake up in her bed in Arendelle and realize she had yet to return to the forest?

Honeymaren couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her face. She quickly regained her composure before responding seriously for the sake of Elsa's fragile state of mind. "Elsa...since the day you came to us, I've wanted nothing more than for you to kiss me," she confessed, holding the spirit's gaze confidently, trying to convey the truth of her words to the flabbergasted queen. "And I waited a long time for you to decide if that would ever be something you would want." Honeymaren blushed prettily then, her gaze suddenly shy, though her eyes never left shocked blue pools as she spoke again. "As far as I'm concerned...my lips have belonged to you and only you the moment you came into my life. They will always belong to you, Elsa."

Honeymaren watched Elsa closely as she saw her features morph from fear, to surprise, to confusion and disbelief, before finally settling on relief and cautious optimism. She shook her head slightly, a mildly perplexed look on her face at the rising, but still cautious hope in the twin chips of ice that stared back at her. She reached out to brush stubborn strands of white-gold bangs back from Elsa's face. "I'm so sorry for what happened, my love. I thought my destiny required me to choose between you and my duty and I spent...I have no _idea_ how many days alone in the forest wrestling with that decision," she explained as she caressed Elsa's cheek with the back of her fingers. "Until earlier today when I stared across the fjord at the vastness of the wilderness around me and was reminded of how small we are. The world is not so fragile that either of us could not be allowed our humanity. Life is only as meaningful and purposeful as we make it...and you are the person that brings both to mine."

Tears flowed freely down the queen's cheeks, the growing smile of disbelieving hope on her face both lifting the heaviness of the _noaide's_ heart and squeezing it painfully. She cupped Elsa's face in her hands, gently wiping away fresh tears as she leaned forward. "I'm yours, my sweet spirit, no matter the trials or tribulations that lie ahead of us. For the rest of my life, Elsa of Arendelle...I am yours," Honeymaren whispered lovingly against full, cool lips before pressing her own warm ones against them and breathing life back into the queen's tormented soul.

Elsa's heart soared to heights of happiness she didn't know existed. The utter exhilaration she felt building her ice palace, even the cathartic release of her discovery of Ahtohallan paled in comparison to the feel of her love's soft lips reuniting with her own. She could have sobbed out of pure joy if it didn't mean she would have to stop kissing the beautiful Northuldran woman. At the edge of her awareness, she heard a strangely familiar, squeaking kind of noise, but her brain was far too love-drunk to focus on anything other than the gorgeous siren in front of her. She pressed closer to her, trying to convey as much of the truth and longing in her heart as she could in this single kiss.

Honeymaren smiled slightly against the blonde's eager lips, ending the kiss only to kiss her again more firmly, her deep-seated hunger for the mythical woman beginning to rise. She lightly ran her tongue across Elsa's lips, begging permission to delve even deeper. When the blonde gasped at the sensation, she took full advantage and slipped her tongue past her lips, eliciting a quiet, wispy moan from the queen who was quickly losing herself to her growing passion. Finally, she was forced to break apart from the beautiful _noaide_ to gasp for air, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. Honeymaren's lips wandered passionately across her face and neck, alternating covering every inch of her flushed face with feather light brushes of her lips to hot, open mouthed love bites to her neck and pulse point.

With every touch of the brunette's lips, Elsa found it harder and harder to form a coherent thought. Her fingers threaded deeply into dark locks of silk, desperate for something tangible to cling to. "Maren," she whispered huskily, unable to form a thought of anything but the beautiful woman that filled her senses. So long she had feared the other woman's touch would remain only a memory, she decided then and there she would never deny it again. Honeymaren's heart fluttered hearing her name on the blonde's lips before she smiled mischievously, slowly brushing her lips first up Elsa's pale neck in a feather-light touch, then her attractively swollen, slightly bruised lips. Every few seconds she captured them once more in a sweet, entirely too innocent kiss, dancing away every time Elsa tried to deepen it. The blonde gave a slight, pouty whimper of frustration, hazy blue eyes opening and glaring their disapproval at the teasing.

Honeymaren simply smiled wider, lightly biting her bottom lip and relishing the way the tiny gesture caused her love's normally ice blue eyes, now a dark, stormy gray, to darken even further in desire. "Do you believe me now?" she asked teasingly. Elsa could only stare at her as the tan woman leaned her weight back on her hands. While she severely disagreed with the extra distance now between them, she couldn't help but notice how, at this angle, the firelight danced in her laughing brown eyes, making them appear to sparkle. So dazzled was she by the beautiful woman, all she could manage in response was a distracted "...huh?"

Honeymaren's eyes crinkled in amusement and she blushed under the queen's obviously approving, hungry gaze. She looked down for a moment, pink tongue darting out to wet her own kiss-plumped lips, feeling Elsa's intense eyes following every movement. It made her heart race impossibly fast to see plainly how much the magical queen, a goddess in her own right, desired her. It drew sharp attention to the tightening pressure she felt building in her lower belly the moment their lips first touched.

"Do you believe me now," she continued huskily, speaking slowly and deliberately. "When I tell you that I belong to you? To _only_ you?" Elsa's throat went dry at that question, an intensity she had never felt before coursing through her. "Yes," she managed to whisper, her eyes never breaking their intense gaze. Honeymaren's smile turned sly, beckoning to her as she eased back on her elbows now, her lean, toned form stretched tantalizingly across the thick pile of furs she sat upon. "Then come, Snow Queen," she challenged in a low, seductive voice. "Come claim what is rightfully yours."

In that moment, a primal switch inside the blonde flipped. With nearly inhuman speed, the Northuldran woman found herself pressed back against the thick layers of fur, pinned beneath the queen's lithe body. Her surprised gasp was stolen from her lungs by a passionate kiss. Suddenly, she could feel Elsa everywhere. Eager hands, sure now of their desired path, roamed up and down her body, stroking, squeezing, and massaging as they went. One hand trailed up a supple arm to possessively pin the woman's hands above her head. Cool fingers of the other ghosted at the sensitive skin of her stomach, just under the hemline of her shirt, causing Honeymaren to break away from the mind-numbing kiss to throw her head back with a sharp gasp at the sensation.

Elsa's lips didn't miss a beat, immediately latching on to the newly exposed, vulnerable skin of her throat and sucking sharply while nimble fingers ducked beneath the fabric of her shirt. She slid her cool hand up a toned, olive-skinned stomach, between her breasts and up to her throat, lightly caressing it before coming back down to rest over her rapid heartbeat. She relished the feel of the now trembling woman's breath quickening, her own quiet panting against the _noaide's_ neck fueling the fire in Honeymaren's belly.

Elsa lightly captured Honeymaren's lower lip between hers in a sweet kiss before raking her nails back down her toned torso, a tiny bit of her power pulsing beneath her fingertips and leaving thin trails of frost in their wake. Honeymaren arched her back into the touch, calling Elsa's name in a breathless cry. Elsa groaned at the sound of her name tumbling from the _noaide's_ lips in such a way. Something looming in the back of the blonde's instincts began to shift in the queen then, quickly picking up speed and consuming all thought like an avalanche engulfing a mountain. She immediately claimed warm lips again, forcing her tongue between them possessively, the helpless whimper that emanated from the breathless woman only spurring her on. She _wanted_ her submission, _demanded_ it. Far too long had she denied herself her deepest desires before the _noaide_ was nearly ripped from her life. Knowing now that she had a chance at this once impossible happiness, she would never allow it to escape again. She couldn't concern herself with things like self-restraint, patience, or breathing. She had to take what she could before the cruelty of fate took the Northuldran from her. Elsa's mind was reduced to a single, passion-hazed mantra.

'_Mine_.'

Honeymaren felt a rush of exhilaration at the normally submissive, uncertain queen's sudden possessive, take-charge confidence. She was _more_ than willing to give everything she was to the winter spirit. Writhing beneath Elsa's magical touch, Honeymaren slipped her thigh between the woman's legs, eager to please the near-deity. Instinctually, the queen pressed down against the toned thigh and an explosion of stars dotted her vision. "By the Gods!" the blonde cried, her eyes widening in shock at the completely new sensation.

Suddenly, the primal haze that had clouded Elsa's mind cleared in an instant. She looked down at the flushed, rapidly breathing woman trembling beneath her, one hand beneath her shirt, the other pinning her arms helplessly above her head. Passion drunk chocolate eyes stared breathlessly up at her, hazy and unfocused. Elsa yanked her hands away like Honeymaren was made of fire, scrambling backwards and away from the prone woman as fast as she could, knocking the bucket of water over in her haste. Honeymaren sat up quickly, eyes wide upon seeing the look of horror on Elsa's face. One hand covered her mouth, fallen open in shock, while the other wrapped tightly around her middle in a defensive position; Elsa looked for all the world like a frightened child who was about to be sick.

"Elsa...?" she questioned gently, as though attempting to soothe a skittish animal. "Snowflake, what's wrong?" Her eyes followed Elsa's wide-eyed gaze, raking over what she was sure were numerous angry, red love bites she had moaned over not seconds ago. Honeymaren's heart beat wildly in her chest for an entirely different reason, now. Did she do something wrong? Did Elsa regret what had just happened? Her very soul tightened in fear at that thought.

"I-I'm so sorry, Maren..." Elsa choked out, snapping the brunette out of her panicked inner monologue. "I don't know what came over me. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am..." Honeymaren crawled toward her slowly, leaning forward until she was within reach of the skittish woman. She reached out slowly and deliberately, the way she would with a spooked reindeer, to grasp the wrist curled protectively around the blonde's middle, wanting to be sure she could prevent the flight-risk queen from running from her. "What are you sorry for, exactly...?"

The queen was shaking violently beneath her touch, looking at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Maren...I just..._attacked_ you! I-I _fondled_ you like, like some kind of...I...I didn't even _ask_ if you...you're _hurt_ and I-I just..." she sputtered out. How could this woman not see what a monster she was? She had pushed her, pinned her down, _fondled_ her out of desperate, animalistic instinct and fear and-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Snowflake! In what universe do you think I didn't absolutely love every single second of what just happened?" she interrupted the queen's frantic thoughts incredulously. When she didn't answer, she gave a disbelieving scoff. "Elsa, you can't seriously think I'm upset," she chided gently. Elsa just continued to stare at her, making it clear that she _did_ truly believe she had committed some despicable act against her. Honeymaren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't understand - everything was just fine until...

A light dawned in doe brown eyes. Everything was fine until _Elsa_ was touched. Understanding began to unravel a piece of the spirit's mysterious, extreme reaction. Of course her mind would rebel against the sensation - she had clearly never experienced anything like this before. Not to mention that nearly the entirety of Elsa's life was spent fearing the loss of self-control above all else. Honeymaren chided herself inwardly. Being around the magical queen felt so natural it was easy to forget how different their lives had been before their paths crossed.

The Northuldra were a very open, accepting people, their nomadic and survivalist way of life placing far more importance on personal happiness and experiences that benefited the whole than in more "civilized" society. Elsa was born into a world of rules and restrictions, putting societal pretense, image, and tradition over her own basic needs. It didn't surprise her when Elsa had once admitted that she had never even shared a kiss with someone, let alone lain with anyone. Now, she wouldn't be surprised if the blonde had never felt any form of carnal pleasure, even by her own hand.

Her heart ached for her love. Once again, when confronted with experiences she couldn't control or understand, her brain convinced her that she was the villain, the _monster_ directly responsible for any type of pain or discomfort. "Come here," she commanded softly, gently tugging on Elsa's arm. The spirit shook her head and turned from her, pulling away from the _noaide's_ grip. She needed to leave, she couldn't possibly trust herself to stay after the sin she had committed.

Elsa looked at her wrist in surprise when her escape was halted by Honeymaren holding fast to her. She stared at her uncertainly, blue eyes anxiously flicking between the Northuldran's grip and the chocolate eyes she couldn't quite read. They stayed in this limbo-like position for a few moments until Honeymaren eventually felt the tension beneath her fingers ease as Elsa subconsciously stopped leaning away from her. When she was sure the queen wouldn't bolt from the tent, she gradually released her grip on her wrist and let her hand slide down slowly to lovingly entwine her fingers with Elsa's.

"Come here, my love," she repeated reassuringly. After a brief moment of indecisive hesitation, the blonde obeyed, allowing herself to be pulled forward to her knees in front of the _noaide_. Honeymaren used her free hand to cup Elsa's cheek, placing a very slow, deliberate kiss on shaky lips. She drew the kiss out for a long moment, feeling the nervous woman slowly relax until she eventually began returning the gesture with less and less hesitation.

After a moment, Elsa pulled away, shaking her head. Hadn't she just proved she didn't have any self-control? She couldn't be trusted with the gift of Honeymaren's affection, let alone her love. "Maren-" was all the blonde could get out before a whispered 'uh-uh' and another loving kiss silenced her again. Honeymaren ran her fingers through white-gold locks and Elsa sighed softly, melting under her soothing ministrations. Slowly, purposefully, she guided Elsa forward again, this time to lay the torn woman gently atop the pile of furs beneath them, flipping their previous position. She hovered over the blonde protectively, propped up on an elbow as she continued to kiss her slowly, softly. She would not make the mistake of allowing the insecure queen to become overwhelmed again.

She gently cupped Elsa's cheek, lovingly stroking her face with her thumb. She traced the blonde's brow line slowly, smoothing the slight remaining furrow there. Moving lower, she then lightly massaged along her jawline, gradually encouraging tense muscles to relax. Finally, Honeymaren laid herself gently atop the queen, slipping her free arm behind Elsa's neck and pulling her closer. She cradled Elsa's head on her arm and brushed her roaming thumb over the blonde's pulse point, causing the wintery spirit to sigh in contentment at the gentle pressure.

At last, Honeymaren could feel Elsa's pulse slow and she smiled slightly against supple lips, satisfied with her lover's calmer state. She pulled away from the kiss slowly, only to feather more of them across her face. Her sweet lips lingered on Elsa's eyelids, taking great care to kiss away the unshed tears that had pooled there. Honeymaren hummed softly in appreciation when Elsa began reciprocating the affectionate moment, reaching up to run cool, pale fingers through her dark tresses and pressing her forehead against hers, content simply to feel her _noaide's_ closeness.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa," Honeymaren whispered sadly. "I've left you alone in agony and doubt and look what it's done to you," she said, pulling back a bit to stare into beautiful blue eyes that opened to look at her in confusion. "Terrified of your own feelings, doubting yourself and your worth...I've forced you right back where you started," she trailed off with a deep sigh. The queen immediately opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced by Honeymaren's lips capturing hers once more, her eyes fluttering closed again. Honeymaren didn't pull away until she was sure she had kissed the queen breathless.

"Elsa," she began softly. "I need you to believe me when I say there is not a single reality in existence where I didn't constantly daydream about exactly what happened." Elsa opened her eyes to look into Honeymaren's, and the Northuldran woman was happy to see not disbelief, but an earnest hope for comfort and reassurance there. "It's okay to be nervous, but absolutely nothing bad happened, my love," she said firmly, willing the blonde to believe her. "You are _supposed_ to lose yourself to moments like that and I _want_ you to. The point is to _not_ think all the time." Elsa nodded slightly, accepting her words as truth, though it was clear to Honeymaren that this concept was easier said than done in the queen's mind. She had been raised to never lose control, after all, be it of her powers or herself.

Honeymaren made a decision in that moment; she would banish these demons of insecurity from Elsa's mind and end this dark, lonely winter's echo from her lover's soul. The poor woman had been through so much in so little time; since childhood, she had been forced to constantly fight against the world and herself. Between the distance from her sister, who had been her focal point of control, stepping down as queen, moving to the forest, the existential crisis of Honeymaren's position as _noaide_, and the recent high stakes conflict with Ulrik, the Queen of Ice and Snow was near a dangerous breaking point. A lesser person would have caved under the pressure long ago. Elsa desperately needed to give herself a chance to relax and process her emotions, lest they destroy her. More than that, she needed to unburden herself of the immense weight she forced herself to carry - she needed to_ let go_.

"Do you trust me, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked seriously. Elsa blinked up at her _noaide_ in surprise. "With my life," she whispered back earnestly. Honeymaren smiled down at Elsa, running her fingers through her hair. "Come to me tonight, Elsa. I am going to banish these dark thoughts from your mind once and for all," she promised, pressing her forehead against her love's. "I am going to make you see how amazing and beautiful and _worthy_ of love you are if it's the last thing I do." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed questioningly at her, but Honeymaren didn't give her a chance to think it over. "All I want you to know right this very moment are two things," she continued. "One is that I am in love with you. Madly, unconditionally, and in every sense of the word."

She stared deep into hopeful, trusting blue pools that begged her words to be true. "I am so very deeply in love with you, Elsa," she repeated in a slow, earnest whisper, willing the emotionally exhausted spirit to believe her words. Honeymaren allowed the queen a moment to let what she had said sink in and smiled to herself when Elsa's response was to lean up and ever so softly press her lips against hers, a kiss she returned happily.

"The second thing you should know," she spoke again when she broke away, this time with mirth tinging her words as she nuzzled the blonde's cheek, "...is that it has been MUCH longer than the ten minutes you promised...and your impatient ginger sister has yet to come see what has been keeping you," she finished with a wry smile. Elsa blinked in confusion at the sudden change in topic, then blushed scarlet as the horrible realization of what Honeymaren was implying became clear, her eyes growing wide with embarrassed horror.

The strange, familiar squeak she had heard when they had first kissed. Her passion-addled mind couldn't place it in the moment, but her cognizant, now paranoid, one definitely could - Anna's little shriek of excitement. Honeymaren laughed as she watched the queen put the pieces together. The nature of a nomadic life meant that she was much more aware of her surroundings at all times than the royal. She had been well aware of the redhead's presence during Elsa's confession. Since it seemed the younger sibling had no intention of intruding, she decided it best not to stifle Elsa's emotional catharsis.

When the emotionally astute redhead had put the pieces together and confronted the _noaide_ about it in Arendelle, she had made no attempt to deny the truth of her assumptions; she knew already the younger sibling wanted nothing more than for the queen to be happy. Though their discussion wasn't the most awkward Honeymaren had ever had, it was definitely high on the list she remembered with a small grin.

The queen dragged her hands down her bright red face, embarrassment clear as the northern sky. "Oh Gods...she probably saw us-...saw _me_...when we were...by the Gods," she mumbled disbelievingly under her breath, much to Honeymaren's growing amusement. Elsa shot her a dirty look that lasted all of half of a second before it morphed into a look of loving exasperation. She scrambled to straighten her messy appearance, fingers combing through tousled locks and smoothing out any wrinkles she could find as she stumbled to her feet. She huffed as Honeymaren's teasing laughter followed her out of the tent as she went to find the no doubt ecstatic redhead.

'She is _never_ going to let me live this down,' she thought and groaned aloud as she looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the redhead. She thought she heard what sounded like Anna's excited chattering farther in the distance near the main communal area. As she set off to search for her sister, she looked over her shoulder to see Honeymaren watching after her. She had laid on her side next to the fire, her head propped up in her hand.

When she caught the queen's eyes on her, she flashed her a smile that suddenly made Elsa feel like, this time, everything might actually work out - maybe, just _maybe_, she could be happy...fully and truly happy. The Northuldran blew her a kiss that tainted the blonde's cheeks a pretty pink before making a shooing motion with her hand. Elsa couldn't help the broad, genuine smile that lit up her face. A smile she realized that, for the first time, she had no desire to hide from the world as she finally turned away to track down her sister in the dimming light.

**AN:**

**Happy Valentine's day, friends! Due to review responses, I've decided to change it up and be nice and not draw out their separation any longer.**

**As always, reviews drive my soul and encourage my writing. We have a twist and turn or two yet to ride (and maaaybe a rating change in the near future, what do you think?), but the story is nearing it's end - perhaps one of you may inspire me, as you have done in the past.**

**Wonderful Valentine's to you all!**

**-Volchise**


	22. Escaping the Forest

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Two - Escaping the Forest_

Elsa found her sister sitting on one of the logs near the large communal fire where the Northuldra were scurrying this way and that preparing what looked to be quite the sizable feast. They were celebrating Elsa's repelling of the invading army, the queen realized bashfully. Elsa chuckled nervously and gave a shy grin when many of the nomads paused and began to cheer upon noticing her approach, eliciting a dusting of dark pink across her cheeks. Despite her years of grooming and training for public appearances, Elsa would never be comfortable being the center of attention; that, combined with the fact that her natural humility made it difficult to accept being celebrated made it one of the things she dreaded most about being a queen. Though, she had to admit, watching several of the small children running around make believing they had her ice powers brought a smile to her lips. It was flattering, anyway.

Always seeming to sense when her sibling was near, Anna lifted her head and looked around until she met her gaze. Just as Elsa dreaded, a mischievous grin lit up the redhead's face, confirming what the blonde had feared - she was _more_ than aware of what the two women had been up to in that tent. Elsa couldn't stop the flame that spread across her cheeks and all the way up to the tips of her ears. Still, she held her head high and sat next to her grinning sister, determined to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"I apologize for being late. I..." Elsa hesitated, searching for the right word. "...lost track of time." Anna simply propped her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hand to stare expectantly at the winter spirit, the devious smile never leaving her face. Elsa stared straight ahead at the fire for a long moment before caving and peeking at the smug redhead from the corner of her eye, only making her sister's grin wider.

Both siblings turned to look when there was a slight commotion across the clearing. Several of the Northuldra had surrounded none other than Honeymaren herself, inquiring after her injury and commenting on her bravery. The _noaide_ smiled widely and easily at the other nomads, making a joke the sisters couldn't hear that had everyone laughing. Chocolate eyes found twin chips of ice peering at her from across the clearing and Elsa's heart fluttered in her chest, a bashful smile forming on her face.

Anna looked from Honeymaren to her sister and back again a few times before she rested her head in her hands again, staring at her older sister with a dopey, loving smile. Elsa felt the awkward gaze on her and immediately looked away from Honeymaren, feigning innocence and blissfully unaware of the unending amusement the obvious redirection gave both her lover and her sister. "I really, really like her, Elsa," the redhead suddenly spoke after a long pause, her voice full of sincerity. "I'm so incredibly happy for you."

Elsa didn't quite have the courage to look at her sister just yet, instead lowering her eyes to the fire in front of them and taking a deep breath. She had been so distraught the night she had arrived in Arendelle, Elsa couldn't have hoped to hide anything from her sister in that moment; nor could she bring herself to care during the weeks that followed. Now that the love she so desperately yearned for had risen like a phoenix from the ashes, she realized she and Anna had yet to discuss her rather...untraditional sexual proclivities. "You..." she began hesitantly, "you're not bothered that...that we're both..." she trailed off, her nerves getting the better of her. Rather than answer, Anna scooted closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. "All I've ever wanted was for my sister to finally get the love she deserves," she stated firmly as she pulled back, grasping Elsa's hands in hers. "If she makes you happy, then I am happy - and I have no doubt our people will feel the same, especially having seen how capable she is of being both your protector and your equal." Elsa smiled at her sibling in slight awe, shaking her head slowly. "What would I do without you?" she asked quietly, and Anna smiled at the loving memory before all the craziness of the enchanted forest had happened. "You'll always have me," she replied with a gentle squeeze to her hands.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Anna's face twisted up in thought. Elsa laughed at the silly expression. "What is it?" she asked. "I lied," Anna said quietly, suddenly serious. "There _is_ something that bothers me about the situation." Elsa felt her stomach drop, her entire body seeming to tighten into a knot. "What...?" she asked hesitantly. Anna smiled and winked. "I'm gonna feel _really_ bad beating the snot out of her if she breaks your heart." Elsa barked out a surprised laugh, covering her mouth with her hand to regain a bit of dignity. Anna laughed as well, happy anytime she was able to make her normally reserved sister laugh, especially after the two weeks of hell she had been through. As the two siblings giggled together, Elsa felt the world fall from her shoulders for a few precious moments.

Eventually, Anna piped up and brought them back to business. "So, what's this plan of yours?" Elsa took a deep breath and turned her torso to face her sister. "I think you should go back to Arendelle as soon as Kristoff gets here," she stated plainly. Anna's eyes immediately narrowed in anger, the previous light-hearted mood gone in an instant. As she opened her mouth to give her sister a piece of her mind, a pale hand raised in a motion to interrupt her. "And you should take the Northuldra with you," she finished. The redhead blinked at her owlishly. "For what reason...?" she asked tentatively.

"My question exactly," piped up a smooth voice from behind the two women. Anna yelped and fell backward off the log to land unceremoniously on her butt with her legs draped over it, staring up haphazardly at none other than Honeymaren. The Northuldran raised an amused eyebrow while Elsa simply blinked in stunned surprised, peering over the edge of the log at her sister. "...are you okay...?" she asked cautiously, her hands hovering uncertainly in front of her, unsure how to help. A chorus of embarrassed affirmations answered her as the redhead flailed to right herself. Honeymaren chuckled and leaned down to grasp Anna's hands, pulling the blushing girl to her feet. Anna smiled gratefully at her, fixing her clothes and brushing her hair from her face.

Honeymaren turned back to look at Elsa, who now had a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her growing smile at the scene. The _noaide_ couldn't help but smile back, always having found that little habit of hers curious, but adorable. "Why are you sending us away, Elsa?" she asked. When Elsa stood and faced the other two women, Honeymaren couldn't help but feel a bit out of her league suddenly. Elsa was in what Anna had once described as "queen mode", which entailed a particularly commanding presence, one that demanded the utmost respect. Her posture was perfect, her shoulders squared authoritatively. Elegant hands folded calmly in front of her and her head held high, showing her high-born upbringing. This was a woman who was born to be followed...and follow, Honeymaren would. She would follow this enchanting woman anywhere in the world if the blonde would allow her to.

"Because I am going to be setting a trap for Ulrik and I need everyone as far out of harm's way as possible," Elsa explained. "Including both of you." Elsa held up her hand before either woman could interrupt her. "I'm serious; it's too dangerous for both of you. You two are the only things in the world Ulrik could use against me when it comes down to it. If he got ahold of either of you, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe and he knows that, especially after he saw my reaction to Maren being in danger." Honeymaren crossed her arms and regarded the queen curiously. "Why do you think he would be stupid enough to even come back here after the way you dealt with him and his ilk, anyway? He couldn't possibly think he could stand against you," she asked.

To Elsa's surprise, Anna piped up in her defense, placing a hand on Honeymaren's shoulder. "Honeymaren, it's got less to do with brains and more to do with pride. We mustn't forget, Ulrik doesn't act like it but he _was_ raised amongst nobility. He has more to prove than he has to lose." Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, still skeptical that a king, even one as pig-headed as Ulrik would knowingly start a fight he had no chance of winning. "When Elsa...did what she did," Anna continued, "she humiliated him - in front of his entire company. This man, a _king_, was prone and powerless at the simple flick of a young woman's wrist. She threatened him, quite frighteningly I might add," Anna gave Elsa a pointed, begrudgingly impressed look, but the spirit simply hung her head guiltily as Anna continued. "Then, she dispatched the lot of them just as easily. Ulrik can't let such an insult stand, even more so because it came from Elsa, the woman who rebuffed his every advance and lead to his humiliation when he tried to..." Anna trailed off at the unpleasant subject, squirming a bit as though something disgusting was touching her. "Elsa's right - he _will_ be coming back. If nothing else, to prove to her that he can take whatever he pleases."

Honeymaren turned her head to look at Elsa, blue eyes meeting hers with an unspoken apology. "I still have some Arendellian stationary," she said quietly, tearing her gaze away from her love and back to Anna. "I propose we write a fake invitation to celebrate an "official" decision of our mutual rule in a week's time. No one from Calabria came to my coronation, nor to yours, so it's quite unlikely he would plan to attend. I will pen the invitation tonight and seal it with the crest of Arendelle, but have Gale deliver it to Calabria straightaway. It will arrive before Ulrik makes it back and throw off suspicion at the invitation. He will think it was sent before today's events." Elsa turned to look at Honeymaren, her eyes serious and dark. "He knows he cannot stand against me with the other Spirits or the might of Arendelle at my back, but if he thinks I will be far away in Arendelle, he _will_ come to destroy you...to get revenge on _me_."

Honeymaren's doe brown eyes narrowed at the queen. "That's all well and fine," she began, "but that still leaves you alone to fend off a likely larger, more focused force bent on causing as much damage as possible. That's not going to happen, Elsa," she finished bluntly. The winter spirit closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply through her nose. She knew this was going to be a hard sell for both Honeymaren and Anna. "I did it with little effort already. He won't be expecting me and he likely doesn't even know the earth giants exist - the whole encounter was over before they could make an appearance," she said confidently. "But they _will_ be expecting _magic_," Honeymaren argued back. "So which is it, Elsa? Is this going to be so simple that you will be in no danger or is it so dangerous that we have to leave? Because they _will_ come ready to fight against magic this time."

The queen frowned at Honeymaren's defiant question, unused to being challenged by someone other than the rare occasion a council member felt it necessary. Anna herself almost never questioned the more experienced royal in matters of state and war, though this would be the time she would choose to. Even then, Anna usually wasn't quite as witty or articulate with her arguments when Elsa was involved, often resorting to the more successful imploring gazes and guilt trips to bring Elsa around to her way of thinking. Anna smirked at her obviously irked sister. "I'd like to amend my earlier statement," she said smugly. "I really, really, _really_ like her." Elsa shot her an annoyed look. "It's simple for me, dangerous for you," she said sharply. "It's only dangerous for _me_ and _everyone else_ if either of _you_ are there!" Honeymaren crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her weight to one hip in a stubborn stance. "I disagree," she stated simply.

Elsa wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other up to pinch the bridge of her nose, attempting to ward off a building headache. She closed eyes in frustration; she wasn't _mad_ at either woman, per say, but she didn't appreciate this new tag-team approach. Gentle hands on her shoulders surprised her, her eyes opening to be confronted by sweet doe eyes and a small, apologetic smile. "Listen, love. No one knows this forest better than I do. I can help you plan out the best ways and places to make your stand that would be the most effective _and_ least likely to shed unnecessary blood; blood I _know_ you don't want on your hands." Elsa chewed her bottom lip, looking at the ground thoughtfully as she mulled over that quite astute perspective. "And if Anna is away in Arendelle, you two will do nothing but worry for each other, which will do absolutely nothing to help you. And who's to say he _doesn't_ attack Arendelle in his ire, thinking he will eliminate the entire royal line in one fell swoop, just as he threatened? Anna is actually safer the closer she is to you, if you think about it." After a long moment, the wintery spirit looked up to meet Honeymaren's gaze, a begrudging acceptance in her eyes. She was not so proud that she could not admit when someone had a valid point against her, but she didn't have to like it. She did roll her eyes when she caught her red headed sister nodding emphatically behind her lover, however.

The Northuldran chuckled lightly, guessing that Anna was doing something to cause the annoyed expression from the blonde. "Hey," she spoke gently, hooking a finger under the queen's chin and bringing her gaze back to her. She smiled when she saw pale features visibly soften. "You _are_ right that the rest of the Northuldra should go to Arendelle. The fewer people around, the better - you shouldn't be worried about reigning in your powers for the safety of others. You also had a point about either Anna or I being used against you. We will not leave you, but we _will_ find the best way to help you while staying clear of danger, and Anna and I can watch each other's backs."

Elsa didn't look convinced, sending a pointed look of mild annoyance over Honeymaren's shoulder to a certain redhead. The _noaide_ went to stand next to the skeptical blonde and both women looked at the younger queen expectantly. Anna looked between the two women shiftily before throwing her hands up in slight exasperation, then crossing them defiantly across her chest. "I stand by my decisions in life," she huffed, though it was clear to everyone present that she understood her normal hastiness in situations concerning her beloved sister would need to be curbed.

Elsa's face softened as she gazed at her baby sister. Without a second thought, she closed the small gap between them to envelop her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly into Anna's neck. Anna blinked in surprise, but instinctively returned the hug. When Elsa pulled back, the redhead simply stared at her in concerned askance. Elsa reached down to grasp her sister's hands, squeezing them lovingly. She understood firsthand how hard it was to hold yourself back when the center of your whole world was in danger. "I have the same bad habit and I'm just as accountable for acting on it as you are. It's one of the reasons we need a plan in the first place and it's completely unfair to hold you to a standard I myself am just as guilty of not meeting." Anna smiled warmly and squeezed her sister's hands back in gratitude.

Honeymaren smiled at the exchange before reluctantly drawing the royals back to the discussion at hand. "Well, that means I will be keeping an eye on both of you, then," she stated matter of factly. When Elsa looked at her questioningly, she gave both her and Anna a serious look. "I will help you carry out this plan of yours, but if you meant what you said about us being your only real weakness, then either of us being in danger inevitably puts _you_ in danger," she clarified. Honeymaren walked over to place a hand on a shoulder of each monarch, glancing back and forth between them seriously. "That is something neither of us will allow to happen. Will we, Anna?" she asked, smiling encouragingly at the redhead. Anna smiled back at her, nodding and placing one of her hands over hers. "Right," she answered confidently. She gave Honeymaren's hand a grateful squeeze, giving her a look that clearly said she was thankful for far more than her piece of wisdom.

Honeymaren nodded in understanding, squeezing back lightly before turning her attention fully back to her love. "You make whatever arrangements need be made. The _siiddat_ should be at the Lichen Meadows. I'll make my way to their camp tonight to let Ryder know what is going on so we can prep the reindeer to travel." She gave a small, apologetic smile to the blonde. "I'm afraid it is a long journey to their grazing grounds. We will have to postpone our plans until tomorrow night." Elsa took a short, nervous breath and nodded, her mind and heart already racing as she played out different possibilities in her mind, both of the upcoming confrontation with Ulrik and her promised night with her love. Without a word, Honeymaren reached out to cup the Snow Queen's cheek before leaning in and capturing full lips in a long, sweet kiss. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as she instinctually leaned into the other woman, all plans and strategies gone in an instant. The Northuldran pulled back just enough to speak quietly into her ear, "I love you, Snowflake. I'll see you before I leave." A happy, unintelligible hum was the only response she got, Elsa seeming to have some difficulty opening her eyes.

She chuckled at the blonde and couldn't resist placing one more kiss on her cool forehead before she walked over to Anna, planting a quick, much more chaste kiss of affection on the redhead's cheek, making the younger woman giggle. "See ya tomorrow, Sugar Rush." She grinned and walked away to pack a bag, leaving the two women to their tasks. Anna waved at her retreating figure before turning to look at her sister, her grin widening at the dopey look on her face. She sighed happily, looping her arm through the blonde's affectionately. "Really, really, _reeeaaallly_ like her," she repeated playfully. Elsa simply smiled wider at the quickly disappearing woman. "Me too," she sighed happily. "Me too."

**AN:**

**The time is coming, dear readers. Am I changing the rating? **

**What say you?**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think!**

**\- Volchise**


	23. Preparations

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Three - Preparations_

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked quietly, her eyes downcast as she idly toyed with the ends of her hair, her other arm wrapped around her waist. "There's no one else? You were barely conscious an hour ago..." Honeymaren smiled gently at the downtrodden queen, dropping her small bag to the ground next to a patiently waiting reindeer before slipping her arms around the blonde's trim waist. She pulled Elsa to her in a loose embrace, the winter spirit eagerly pressing closer to her with a deep sigh. Honeymaren chuckled quietly. "I am quite certain you are the only woman in the world who can maintain such an elegant air while pouting," she teased. Elsa closed her eyes and laid her head on Honeymaren's shoulder when the Northuldran wrapped her arms around her tighter, allowing her love's embrace to completely surround her. "I'm not pouting," she mumbled into her lover's neck. "I'm being serious. You're in no condition to be traveling an I'll be worried sick about you until you return..." Honeymaren pressed several slow kisses to Elsa's head and breathed in the crisp smell of winter that clung to the queen like perfume. "Everyone else has to help pack up the camp, my love. Besides, if I hurry I might be back before nightfall tomorrow," she murmured lovingly against white-gold locks, swaying slowly with her lover in her arms. "Trust me, Elsa, the last thing I want to do is leave you."

Elsa gave a small smile, breathing deeply of her love's natural scent before pulling back again to press her forehead against Honeymaren's, soaking in the closeness. "Good. Keep it that way," she muttered, a playful tone making its way into her voice. Honeymaren laughed quietly and lifted one hand to brush her fingers against the winter spirit's cheek before cupping it and closing the small distance between them to kiss her gently. After a long moment, she pulled away only enough to begin feathering slow, delicate kisses across pale features. She smiled against Elsa's cool forehead when she began to feel the queen relax in her arms under her gentle affections before pulling back slowly. "Elsa, look at me." Elsa opened her eyes to stare searchingly into the sincere, loving gaze of her _noaide._

"I've made my choice, Elsa," she said earnestly, caressing the queen's cheek slowly with her thumb. "I _chose_ you. You're my whole life now, Snowflake. Anything and everything from this day forward ends with me doing everything possible to be at your side. I need you to believe that, love." Elsa smiled a bit and nodded, looking down; even if she had the words to express how she felt, her throat was suddenly too tight to speak. Honeymaren shook her head, hooking a finger under the queen's chin and bringing her watery gaze back up to hers. "This is important. I want to hear you say it, Elsa," she whispered, searching crystal pools for the truth of the spirit queen's heart. "Tell me you know I love you...and that I'm coming back to you, not just now but always. If you believe me, I want you to say it, right now."

Elsa's eyes softened as she stared into the eyes of the woman she loved; eyes full of love, protectiveness, loyalty...and guilt. Guilt for Elsa's downward spiral of depression, for the uncertainty she felt. Elsa shook her head slightly, dropping her gaze once more. She reached out slowly to smooth imaginary wrinkles from the collar of Honeymaren's shirt, subconsciously leaning closer. She swallowed thickly, trying to rid herself of the emotional lump in her throat. "I believe you, Maren. You don't have to prove anything to me," she said gently. "Yes I do, Elsa," the Northuldran insisted. "I have everything in the world to prove to you." Elsa looked up at the adamancy in the _noaide's_ tone. "I've shattered your confidence in me and my feelings for you." Elsa immediately opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced when Honeymaren pressed her fingers against her lips. "Elsa...I know you believe that I love you. But, I also know that you struggled to trust that it was enough. That _you_ were enough. And just as you began to believe it, your whole world turned upside down. I'm going to do everything I can to turn it right side up again. Now," she said in a low voice before leaning in to capture the winter spirit's lips in a long, slow kiss that left the queen in a slight daze. "Say it, Elsa."

Elsa bit her lip lightly, a smile and a blush gracing pretty features. "You love me...and you're coming back to me." Honeymaren grinned and ran her fingers through silky, white-gold tresses. "Again," she whispered, making both Elsa's smile and blush that much brighter. The monarch leaned fully into her lover's warm embrace. "You love me more than anything...and you are coming home to me as fast as that reindeer will carry you. Queen's orders," she said with a shy grin. Honeymaren laughed and backed away to offer a deep, gallant bow. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," she said with a grin before sweeping the queen up in her arms and spinning her around, eliciting a surprised, delighted yelp from the blonde. Elsa wrapped her arms around her _noaide's_ neck and laughed, her heart feeling a thousand times lighter than it had in the past two weeks.

When Honeymaren set her down again, Elsa quickly looked around before grabbing her hand and pulling the dark-haired woman a few feet away. She tugged until they were out of sight of others in the camp behind the cover of a large, old tree. Elsa leaned back against the tree, reaching up to grab two fistfuls of the shirt collar she had just straightened and yanking her close, kissing her with all the passion she had to give. The winter spirit poured two weeks' worth of fear, longing, need, and love into that one searing, mind-numbing kiss. Honeymaren groaned and instinctively pressed against Elsa, pushing her up against the tree and returning the kiss earnestly, tangling her hands in the queen's silken locks. When they were finally forced to part for breath, Elsa cupped Honeymaren's face in her hands, staring into her eyes meaningfully. "You love me...and you're coming home to me," she panted before placing a slow, soft kiss against her love's lips. When she pulled back, she flashed the _noaide_ a dazzling smile. "Remember that I love you, too...and I'll always be waiting for you."

Honeymaren smiled warmly at the queen, pressing her forehead against hers and closing her eyes. "I'll try not to keep you waiting, my love." Elsa smiled and kissed the upturned corner of the dark-haired woman's lips before pulling back and giving her a gentle, playful push. "See that you don't, _noaide_. Now get going so you can hurry back." Honeymaren grinned and walked back to the reindeer that was grazing contentedly, picking up her pack and tying it off to the beast's harness before swiftly mounting him with practiced ease. She gathered up the reigns and grinned down at the winter spirit. "Until tomorrow, my goddess," she said with a wink. Elsa blushed at the nickname, but smiled and made a shooing motion with her hand that turned into a small wave as the Northuldran clicked her tongue, urging her antlered steed forward and disappearing through the trees.

Elsa watched her go, the smile slowly falling from her face the further away the _noaide_ got. She lowered her hand and sighed deeply before wrapping her arms around herself and turning to walk back to the camp to find her sister, forcing herself to get back to the task at hand. She needed to meet with the other Spirits to determine a course of action, though she already knew they would do whatever she asked of them. The spirit bit her lip, wondering for the thousandth time if this was the best idea. How could she be certain what Ulrik would do? What if all this panic was for nothing and they never heard from him again? What if he was turning around right now and was planning a quiet assassination?

She always came back to the same conclusion, however. Ulrik was not a creature - for she refused to call him a _man - _that was capable of taking 'no' for an answer on anything. He had proven that the night he tried to assault Elsa in her own castle. He murdered his own parents to become the ruler of a kingdom that Elsa had little doubt existed in misery under his cruel thumb. While she was hesitant to rule out the possibility that Ulrik was evil and crazy enough to try to sneak back into the forest to kill Elsa, she was decently confident he cared more about his triumph being public and grand-scale.

"Elsa!"

The queen was pulled out of her dark musings by Anna's voice calling to her from across the camp, jogging up to her with a smile on her face. The smile fell a bit, turning into one of sympathetic understanding as she neared her sister, taking in her defensive self-hug posture and anxious eyes. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug that Elsa gratefully returned with a small smile. "I'll be alright, don't worry," the blonde said gently as she pulled away. "I know," Anna replied with her own little smile. "But that doesn't mean a hug won't help get you there faster, now does it?" Elsa laughed a little and nodded. "Point taken, sis. Where are we at?"

Anna looped her arm through her sister's and the two of them walked back to the communal area of the camp. "Gale has already left with the message I wrote to Kristoff," she began. "I told him to bring his wagon and Sven, but not to tell Olaf. I figured it was best if he stayed in Arendelle, so I told him to ask Olaf to go around the kingdom and find out about everyone's favorite Yule traditions that we might be able to share with the Northuldra. I figured that would keep him busy for a while." Elsa blinked and smiled proudly at her sister. "That's...actually a very good idea, Anna." The redhead grinned and shrugged. "Olaf gets his mischievous personality from me. If either of us aren't given something to busy ourselves with, we will find something on our own that is likely much less convenient," she said with a smirk.

Elsa smiled knowingly at her younger sister. "It's also where he gets his amazing love of life that fills everyone that meets him with joy and makes him one of the most caring, warm souls that exists," she said sincerely, gently nudging the redhead. Anna blushed a bit and smiled back at her sister, saying nothing as the two selected a log in front of the fire and sat down. Two large wooden slabs piled high with delicious smelling roasted meats and vegetables were immediately handed to them by one of the nomads, which they both accepted gratefully. Elsa laughed a little as Anna practically drooled over some of the savory selections before quickly digging in, moaning appreciatively as she savored the rich flavor. "Slow down, Anna, you'll choke," she chided gently, though her own stomach rumbled loudly as she, too, began to succumb to the tantalizing aromas. She hadn't eaten terribly well in Arendelle, too wrapped up in her pain to even think about food, much less keep anything down. Elsa blushed when her stomach gave another angry growl and Anna just gave her a pointed smirk. "Mhmm," the redhead said around a mouthful of food before digging back in while Elsa rolled her eyes and began her own much-needed meal.

She and Anna took the rest of that night to come up with a strategy, keeping the idea to themselves until they formed a solid plan to avoid any panic. The queen sorely missed her _noaide's_ presence at dinner and for the rest of the evening. She opted to cuddle up to her beloved sister in her smaller, untouched _lavvo_ rather than spend the night alone in the one she and her love shared. It wasn't all unpleasant, however, despite her poor quality of sleep. She really _did_ miss that kind of closeness with Anna and treasured every moment they spent together.

The next morning, Elsa had gathered with the other Spirits at Ahtohallan to discuss the winter spirit's plan. "I know I am asking much of you when we have only just recently decided to become more directly involved in the lives of the Northuldra, but I ask you to stand with me and defend our people against the tyranny and evil of this false king," she had declared. None of the other elementals questioned her choice, pledging their loyalty and service to their mistress without hesitation. Later that afternoon, the sisters met with Yelana for several hours to explain the circumstances and hash out the details of Elsa's plan to deal with Ulrik once and for all. It was decided that they would leave as soon as possible to be sure they were far beyond danger should the angry king throw caution and planning to the wind and simply turn around halfway to Calabria. Kristoff should be there soon enough with his sled to help cart supplies from the forest to Arendelle. Elsa could simply make another ice ship to ferry the tribe down the fjord as she had done when she and Honeymaren had visited during the solstice, but Elsa herself would have to accompany them. The magical queen couldn't shake her worry of leaving the forest completely defenseless should Ulrik decide to turn around and simply raze it to the ground with a few well-placed fires. Both Elsa and Anna assured Yelana that the Northuldra would be well provided for and taken care of once in the safety of Arendelle's walls. They were few enough in number that housing them within the palace would be a simple matter, which was the topic currently under discussion.

The elder Northuldran was hesitant, fearing her people would feel far too out of place amongst the more industrialized people of Arendelle, even more so in the luxurious environment of the castle. Anna grinned reassuringly and pointed out that Kristoff and Sven had adapted to palace life quite nicely, and even Honeymaren had made several comments on the comforts the palace had to offer. Yelana gave a rare half-smile and acquiesced to that particular point; Honeymaren had been quite fond of the beds, after all. Elsa reached out to rest her hand on Yelana's shoulder, calling the old woman's attention to her. "Don't worry, Yelana," she said reassuringly. "Arendelle is a place of love and tolerance. They were unsure of Honeymaren at first, but they obviously quickly grew to love her. We are not the regime of our grandfather. I accidentally froze the entire kingdom with absolutely no knowledge on how to thaw it and still, they accepted my rule readily and with open arms. I swear to you, you will be welcomed with the same love and understanding."

Yelana suddenly dipped her head in deference to Elsa. "I trust your judgement, Spirit. You and your sister are the bridge meant to bring our two peoples and lands together and the generous offerings they sent back with you carried your people's true, honest intentions with them. We will follow you on this path without question." Elsa blinked at the sudden acceptance, but nodded her thanks to the older woman, smiling after her as she walked away. "Well, that went smoother than I thought," Elsa commented before sighing deeply and turning to her sister, tilting her head curiously at the large grin lighting up her freckled face. "What?" she asked with a laugh.

Elsa yelped in surprise when arms encircled her from behind, jumping forward and spinning around. She gasped when she saw her _noaide_ standing there with open arms, a bright grin on her bruised face. Smudges of dirt speckled her skin and her clothes; her hair had been braided at some point, but was such a wind-blown mess one could hardly tell. Her clothes were covered in green and brown stains from dirt and grass and only the Gods knew what else.

She was _beautiful_.

"Maren!" Elsa cried, leaping forward into her lover's arms and clinging to her as Honeymaren laughed and returned the embrace, burying her face into a curtain of white-gold and inhaling deeply. "Hello, beautiful," she murmured into her silky locks, opening her eyes to flash a smile and a wink at Anna who subtly wiped a happy tear from the corner of her eye. She was sure she would eventually get used to Elsa being so happy and in love; until then, each happy moment between the two she was privileged enough to witness was a small, utterly deserved 'happily ever after' for her beloved sister that made Anna's heart soar. As Honeymaren pulled back just enough to kiss the excited blonde, Anna politely turned away to give them some privacy. She caught Yelana smiling warmly at the pair from a short distance away and grinned knowingly at the elder Northuldran. She knew Honeymaren's approach is exactly why she had so abruptly ended their conversation.

Anna walked the short distance to stand with her, leaving the two reunited lovers in their own little world for the time being. She leaned against the tree Yelana was standing next to, watching with a smile as the pair talked as though they had a million secrets that belonged just to them. "They are a fine match," Yelana commented quietly as she watched them. "I hope, for all of our sakes, they find balance." Anna blinked and looked at the older woman curiously. "What do you mean?" Yelana turned to regard Anna with a grim expression. "Your sister and my granddaughter have great destinies ahead of them. They are two people capable of too much; companions who push each other to extremes. Such situations don't often end well." Anna frowned, fully turning to face Yelana. She didn't like what the older woman was insinuating. "They are both fantastic people," Anna said sternly. "And they bring out the best in each other."

"They are also a dangerous combination of a passionate and powerful elemental spirit and a spiritually blessed young warrior so very similar to her," Yelana said seriously, locking eyes with the young monarch. "Your sister could have caused irreversible damage to the forces of nature itself when she saved Honeymaren. Look how far they go for fear of losing each other. Now, they are about to be tested in ways neither of them has ever been. What do _you_ foresee happening next, Your Majesty?" Anna chewed her lip, glancing back to the blissfully unaware lovers and smiling slightly when she saw her beloved sister pick a leaf out of the tangled mess of the _noaide's_ hair. The pair laughed before Honeymaren tenderly cupped the blonde's cheek, pulling her close and kissing her softly. She turned back to Yelana then, a confident smile on her face.

"I have faith in them, Yelana. They will always strive to do what is right because both Honeymaren and my sister are strong, kind, dutiful women who put the greater good over their own happiness, often to the point of being a fault," she said with conviction, folding her hands in front of her serenely. Yelana regarded the young queen thoughtfully for a long moment before speaking. "You are quite the optimist," she commented, though there was no malice or disapproval in her voice. Anna shrugged a bit, looking back at the pair with a smile as they began to approach them, their hands entwined. "I am...and I always will be. I am the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. And do you know why, Yelana?" The older woman raised a curious eyebrow in askance, and Anna looked at her with a soft smile. "Because if my sister has taught me anything, it is that hate and fear are _always_ foolish...and love is _always_ wise."

Yelana stared at the redhead in wonder as Elsa and Honeymaren approached, bright smiles on their faces. "What are you two up to over here?" Honeymaren asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist as she sensed the odd tension between the two. "Is everything alright?" Yelana smiled and gave Anna a small, respectful nod. "It is, child. The Queen and I were just trading some insights," she said before looking back at her granddaughter and raising an eyebrow. "And you are in desperate need of a bath." Honeymaren grinned sheepishly as Elsa pulled a small twig from her hair with an amused grin, a matching one growing on her younger sister's face. "As much as I love you, she's right," Elsa commented, flicking the stick away. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in fake exasperation. "Fine, I'll take a bath," she said melodramatically before smiling at Elsa. "I'll see you tonight, love," she said warmly before kissing her cheek and walking away, waving to Anna and Yelana. Elsa watched her go with a smile before turning to her sister and the elder Northuldran. "Shall we continue our planning?" she asked, gesturing to the logs near the fire.

A couple of hours later, the details of the Northuldra's trip to Arendelle were solidly laid out to Yelana's satisfaction, the only sticking point being that the elder demanded both Honeymaren and Anna accompany them on their journey. "I don't think it wise for us to simply arrive in droves to a kingdom not expecting us without proper representation from both peoples providing a unified front," Yelana said decisively. Elsa nodded in agreement, which aggravated Anna to no end. "We are not going to leave Elsa out here alone, that's unacceptable. We can send word ahead with Gale to our council and inform them of what is happening," she insisted. "Anna," Elsa said gently, touching her younger sister's forearm. "Yelana is right. This is much too delicate of a situation to simply hand off to the council with no warning and no way of authenticating anything." As Anna opened her mouth to argue, Elsa held up her hand. "But, I understand your hesitation." Elsa stood and paced in deep concentration for a moment, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other held her chin in thought. "I think both you and Maren should ride Nokk to Arendelle to prepare for the arrival of the Northuldra," she suggested slowly. "That way, both of you can see to the preparations necessary for everyone to be comfortable and provided for. Nokk will be the fastest way for both of you to return, as well." Both Anna and Yelana blinked for a moment at the solid idea, neither seeming to find any fault in it. "Then it's settled," Elsa said with a small smile. "When Kristoff gets here, we will tell him of our plan and have him escort the Northuldra to Arendelle. Anna, you and Honeymaren will leave shortly after on Nokk to make preparations and receive them. Help them get settled in with whatever they need, then both of you will ride Nokk back here while we wait for Ulrik. Agreed?" Both Anna and Yelana nodded in understanding and acceptance, much to Elsa's relief. Yelana nodded her head respectfully to both women before turning and walking away to collect and prepare her people for their upcoming journey.

Once she was out of sight, the blonde let out a deep sigh and dropped unceremoniously on the log near the fire, finally allowing her queenly persona to fade away with the light of the day. She felt drained, mentally and emotionally as she rubbed her temples, trying to soothe the massive headache that had been steadily building over the past day and a half. Anna came to sit next to her, gently bumping her shoulder against the blonde's. "I'm proud of you, Elsa," she said encouragingly. "You really are amazing. Arendelle and the Northuldra are lucky to have you to guide them." Elsa smiled tiredly and brushed her bangs back against her face, running her fingers down the length of her hair that rested over her left shoulder. "You've been amazing, too, Anna. We really do make a wonderful team." Anna nodded her agreement, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before a tell-tale whistling noise caused both women to look up and search their surroundings. Heralded by her usual accompaniment of leaves, Gale twirled playfully around the siblings. She blew through Anna's hair, tossing it to and fro before whirling around Elsa's shoulders, leaving a giggling Anna to attempt to fix her tousled locks. _*The deed is done, mistress,* _came the wind spirit's airy voice. "She delivered the invitation," Elsa informed Anna, who stilled her motions to meet Elsa's serious gaze. "No going back now." Anna nodded in understanding. "Then nothing more need be done now," the redhead said as she stood and stretched. "Let's get some sleep. Besides," she intoned slyly. "If I heard correctly, it sounds like you have a romantic rendezvous to get to," she tacked on, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at her sister. "I'm pretty sure I heard someone passing by say that Honeymaren was back in the camp and had asked not to be disturbed." Elsa's face turned beet red at her sister's teasing. With a flick of her wrist, a pile of snow dropped onto Anna's head, causing the redhead to squeal and bounce around, desperately brushing the freezing fluff from her hair. She simply laughed and hugged Elsa from behind, reaching around to place an affectionate kiss on her cheek. "Seriously, enjoy your night, Elsa," she said lovingly. "You've more than earned a romantic night away from all this craziness." The winter spirit smiled, placing her arms over her sister's and returning the squeeze. "I love you too, Anna. Get some sleep."

Elsa watched her sister walk happily across the clearing and disappear into her _lavvo. _Elsa chuckled quietly to herself, shaking her head good-naturedly before turning her gaze to the larger tent she and Honeymaren had shared since she had come to stay in the forest. Her heart fluttered in excitement at the thought that said woman was likely inside waiting for her. She smiled to herself as she recalled the last two day's events concerning the beautiful Northuldran, still not believing how lucky she was that such a passionate, beautiful, devoted woman was in her life. Elsa traced her lips lightly with her thumb, remembering the intoxicating feel of warm, full lips pressed passionately against them and her smile widened, a light pink dusting her cheeks. Without a second thought, the blonde rose from her seat and walked briskly to their shared abode only to pause outside the entrance, biting her lip in hesitation. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a knot of anticipation in her stomach. Somehow she knew that she was about to walk into something that would change her life forever. She didn't know how, but she did know that as long as Honeymaren was the catalyst for that change, then she would be changed for good. She took a deep, steadying breath before pulling back the opening of the _lavvo_ and walking inside.

**AN:**

**As always, read and review! Let me know what you think! 3**

**-Volchise**


	24. Surrender

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Four - Surrender_

Honeymaren lay stretched out on the thick pile of furs that served as her bed staring into the crackling fire, her head propped up in her hand. Her hair was clean and free of debris once more, falling in dark waves across her back and shoulders to frame her pretty, round face. Elsa's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the beautiful woman, who looked up upon hearing the blonde enter. She flashed her a gorgeous smile and sat upright. "There you are, Snowflake. I thought you had forgotten about me," she joked playfully. Elsa smiled and came to sit next to her, her legs tucked beneath her. "Even with all the magic in this forest, such a feat would be impossible," the spirit replied, giving her a shy smile. Honeymaren chuckled and leaned closer to her. "Who knew you were such a flirt," she joked lightly before placing several sweet, chaste kisses on her temple. Elsa hummed softly in contentment, closing her eyes at the sensation. "Mmm, that feels nice," she said quietly. Honeymaren smiled softly at her, reaching out and brushing white gold bangs back from pale features. "I can imagine how stressed you must be," she said lowly. "Allow me to help my goddess relax."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully before giving a small yelp of surprise when Honeymaren reached around her to hook an arm beneath her calves and pulled, uncurling them from underneath her and spinning her slightly to face the grinning woman. Feeling unbalanced, Elsa's arms instinctively shot out behind her to prop herself up while Honeymaren crossed her legs and guided the blonde's ankles and feet to rest in her lap. The Snow Queen blushed prettily when the Northuldran slowly ran the palms of her hand along the length of the toned calf of her left leg. When she reached her ankle, Honeymaren delicately cupped it before gently removing her icy kitten heel, pressing a single kiss to the tender spot between the ankle bone and heel before repeating the process with her right leg.

Elsa's blush deepened at the somehow intimate act, watching the woman's smooth, sure movements in quiet admiration. The blonde secretly envied Honeymaren in this way; the Northuldran was so confident, so comfortable in her own skin that it seemed as though she never second-guessed herself in any facet of her life, barring the moral struggle that had just rocked her very existence. It made everything she did that much more impactful in Elsa's mind, be it improving the battle plan of an experienced monarch or turning a single kiss to a pale ankle into an incredibly romantic gesture. Elsa found herself constantly in awe at Honeymaren's very existence and wished more than anything to be worthy of her.

She was brought out of her musings when said woman began to run her fingers and palms across every inch of her left foot, appearing to be searching for something. "W-what are you doing...?" the queen asked nervously, feeling twitchy at the slight tickling sensation caused by the woman's fingers. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, the gesture quickly becoming her patented half-smirk that indicated bemusement tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Getting ready to rub your feet, isn't it obvious?" she asked, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world for her to be doing. Elsa cleared her throat, oddly anxious for reasons she couldn't fathom; it seemed that everything this enigmatic woman did reduced the monarch to a bundle of nerves. "Um, well, yes, but why are you- oh, _Gods_," the blonde suddenly moaned involuntarily when Honeymaren's strong thumbs ran up the length of the sole of her foot, pressing deep into the muscle there and creating a deliciously wonderful sensation.

Honeymaren chuckled at the queen, giving her a triumphant look. "_That's_ why, Snowflake," she quipped before beginning to alternate strokes of her thumbs on the bottom of her foot and around her heel and ankle. Now expecting the sensation, Elsa was able to maintain more control of her reactions. Every now and again, however, the Northuldran's strong, skilled fingers were able to pull another begrudging moan from the blonde's lips. It soon became a fun little game she played with herself, finding great delight in crumbling the reserved woman's walls of self-control to dust.

By the time Honeymaren turned her attention to the other foot in her lap, the queen had begun to have difficulty holding herself upright. She had started the ordeal with her weight resting on her hands, but had now been reduced to being propped up only on her elbows, appearing to be losing that battle as well. The _noaide_ smiled to herself, taking in Elsa's relaxed features. The queen's eyes were closed and her head lolled to the side to rest on her shoulder, having become heavy under the relaxing ministrations. "Lie down, my love," she encouraged gently. A single, icy blue eye opened to regard her groggily. "...I'm not...?" she mumbled dazedly, an adorably innocent smile tugging at her lips. Honeymaren laughed, shaking her head at the spirit's antics. "No, darling, not quite."

Elsa's smile widened at the endearment before she sighed and pushed herself back up into a seated position again. "No..." she began, a tinge of melancholy to her words. She rubbed her hands over her tired face and sighed wearily. "I should really go start scouting some places in the forest to set up the best plan of attack so I'm ready when Ulrik decides to come," she reasoned, the smile slowly falling from her face. She met Honeymaren's gaze and shrugged, what was left of her small smile turning apologetic. "A Spirit's work is never done," she attempted to joke. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, but simply shrugged in response and stood up, offering her hand to the blonde.

Elsa sighed and reached up to take the offered hand, gathering the will to drag herself from her seated place of relaxation and into the responsibilities of a leader once more. The moment she grasped her _noaide's_ hand, however, Honeymaren spun on her toes to move behind the still-seated blonde. The move drew Elsa's own arm across her chest, the simple maneuver effectively preventing the queen from standing. The Northuldran then sat directly behind her with her legs on either side of the confused monarch. Warm, toned arms completely enveloped Elsa from behind, crossing her chest in an X shape with a hand resting on each of her shoulders, keeping her surrendered arm pinned to her chest. "Yeah," Honeymaren said plainly. "That's not gonna happen."

Elsa sighed deeply and let her head fall back to Honeymaren's shoulder, fighting to find the motivation to leave the incredible sensation of the woman's loving embrace. "I _have_ to, love," she mumbled, even as she turned to gently nuzzle her _noaide's_ neck. She took a long inhale, breathing deeply of her lover's natural smell of fresh wood, leather and an unnamable scent that reminded Elsa of a crisp wind. She sighed tiredly. "There's so much work that need still be done," she tried to reason. Honeymaren simply gave the blonde a loving squeeze. "Nothing that need be done tonight," she stated matter of factly. "Tonight, you belong to me. Tonight, you are under _my_ care - heart, mind, and soul." Elsa gave a quiet chuckle, though her eyes drifted closed as she simply continued to breathe in the comforting presence of her love. The queen knew she was just procrastinating, as the last thing in the world she wanted to do was leave that tent. Though, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about it. "Is that so?" she asked in a playful, skeptic tone instead.

Honeymaren nodded, planting a kiss to the queen's temple. "Yup," she answered, removing her arms from their restrictive embrace to place her hands on either side of the winter spirit's neck where she began to push provenly skilled fingers into the tense muscles of pale shoulders. Elsa groaned her approval, her head suddenly feeling heavy against the Northuldran's shoulder. She was wise to Honeymaren's tricks, however, and recovered her senses after a short moment. "Oh no you don't," she said as she began to lean forward and away from her lover. She had to admit, she was genuinely surprised when Honeymaren held fast, legitimately preventing the queen from rising. "Maren, I told you, I _have_ to..." she tried to reason once more, a bit more authority in her voice. Honeymaren was unfazed and unmoved, prodding gently at a particularly tense knot that pulled another involuntary groan from the blonde. "And _I_ told you _no_," she countered. "You really need a break, Elsa. You need to rest and you're not giving yourself any chance to do that."

'No' was not a word the monarch was used to hearing and the queen couldn't help the feeling of indignant righteousness that niggled at her. "And just what is it that gives _you_ the authority to determine what I will or will not be doing, exactly?" she asked, unable to help the bit of iciness that slipped into her tone. Though she didn't appreciate Elsa's veiled attempt to pull rank, Honeymaren couldn't help the small smirk that graced her lips behind the miffed queen. Sometimes it was fun to irritate the blonde, though she would never let the feeling linger; she also knew the great amount of stress Elsa had been under was likely responsible for the testiness. "The fact that I love you more than the sun loves the flower. More than the ocean waves love the sandy shores and the wispy clouds love the mountain peaks," she said genuinely. "You chose me loving you as Elsa over me serving you as a spirit. Me fighting for you instead of obeying you is the consequence of that choice, Snowflake."

Elsa stilled, feeling the mood instantly shift as she turned her head to silently meet Honeymaren's serious gaze. Honeymaren searched the queen's eyes for a sign of understanding or agreement, sighing softly when she found neither. After a moment of thought, the brunette glanced around the edge of the _lavvo_ and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She took her hands from Elsa's shoulders to reach out and grasp a long and narrow strip of hard, thick leather Honeymaren had been working with to turn into reigns as well as her dagger. Honeymaren offered the leather to Elsa, who raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "I'll show you. Take this and pull it taut out in front of you," Honeymaren instructed gently, holding it closer to her. While the confused look never left the queen's face, the spirit took the length of leather and did as she was asked, holding it out in front of her and pulling it tight. Honeymaren unsheathed her dagger and placed her arms on either side of Elsa once more, lightly running the blade along the strip of hide. "Tighter, Elsa," she whispered to her. "Pull until you can hear the strain." Elsa took a steadying breath and once more did as she was told, pulling until she heard the leather begin to creak in protest.

"Elsa, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met," Honeymaren spoke gently into Elsa's ear, resting her head lightly against the blonde's. "You are strong and confident; able to carry an unfathomable amount of responsibility and burden. Yet, you are also incredibly soft and flexible; able to accomplish an infinite variety of tasks...just like this leather. And, just like this leather, you are under a great deal of strain, constantly pulled tight between the person you are and the person you think you have to be." When Elsa's arms began to shake slightly with the strain of her task, Honeymaren continued.

"Just as you hear and see the strain of the leather now, so do I see and hear the strain in you, my love. I hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes, feel it when I hold your tired body in my arms...my _soul_ feels it, Elsa. I also see the suffering the constant stress puts on both versions of you, just like your shaking arms. They grow tired and weak, for neither they nor the leather are getting the break, the _rest_ they need." Honeymaren placed the blade on the leather strap once more, encircling Elsa's waist with her free arm. "You have been pulled this tightly since that night in the ballroom as a child, Elsa; and because you will allow neither your heart, your mind, nor your soul to rest, you are forced to endure everything life throws at you in a constant state of strain. Like the loss of your parents." As she said this, Honeymaren slowly dragged the sharp edge of her blade across the leather, leaving a small notch in it.

Elsa gasped slightly at the action, reflexively loosening the tension on the strap and turning to meet Honeymaren's eyes. The _noaide_ simply looked back at her, doe brown eyes warm, but serious. "Pull it tight, Elsa," she instructed quietly. The queen bit her lip, but did as she was told, pulling the strap tightly once more and watching it with bated breath as it creaked and groaned once more.

"Then, your coronation," Honeymaren continued softly. She nuzzled Elsa's temple in silent apology as she created another small slice on the other side of the leather. "Then, the winter." Another slice. "Hans." Another. "Trying to rule a kingdom full of people with so little exposure to them." Another. "Ahtohallan's calls." And another. "Coming to the forest, discovering the past, abdicating the throne, leaving Arendelle, fearing you would lose me, Ulrik..." Over and over Honeymaren's blade bit into the leather strap until a single tear escaped from the corner of Elsa's eye. Honeymaren tossed the dagger away from them and wrapped her other arm around Elsa as well, pulling her close against her. Warm lips gingerly kissed away the tear in apology, continuing to feather light, reassuring touches across her temple and cheek.

"Elsa," she continued quietly, looking at the blonde whose eyes were fixed intently on the now jagged strip of leather in front of her. "If you continue to pull so tightly, what do you think is going to happen?" Elsa swallowed thickly before answering. "It's going to snap," she whispered. "That's right," Honeymaren agreed with a small nod before she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and lovingly ran them down the length of her arms. When she got to her hands, she gently removed the leather from her grip and began to manipulate it into a braid in front of her, speaking soothingly to her as her skilled fingers worked. "But that doesn't mean that hope is lost, my love. Or even that the damage cannot be repaired. All it means," she said slowly as she pressed the ends of the leather into Elsa's palms once more, "is that we need only loosen the pressure for a short while so that what was hurt may heal and become stronger."

Elsa held up the strap of leather to inspect the braid Honeymaren had tied. The jagged, nearly destroyed section of the hide was lost, indiscernibly woven throughout the braid. "Go on," Honeymaren encouraged gently. "Pull as hard as you can, Elsa." Blue eyes looked uncertainly at her, but she only nodded and offered a reassuring smile. Elsa took a deep breath and pulled at the leather once more, surprised to find the material entirely unyielding. She blinked and pulled again as hard as she could this time with the same result. Honeymaren placed a soft, tender kiss to Elsa's temple, wrapping her arms around her once more in a loving embrace.

"You are my light, Elsa...the single most important person in my life. It is my job in this tribe as the _noaide_ to repair damage, seen and unseen, before it leaves a permanent scar - and I've spent every single day for the first couple of months caring for you from afar, learning what I could do to help you. I learned what calms you, what makes you smile or laugh...what hurts you, what makes you fret and overanalyze and brings you stress. These last few months I'd finally been able to slowly ease some of this great burden from you, but it's all come rushing back at once. You are very near a painful breaking point, my cherished one. It is my duty, both as the _noaide_ and as someone who loves you very deeply to take you far away from that moment. I can only do that if you let me, Elsa." With that, Honeymaren pressed another soft kiss to Elsa's temple and once more began to diligently massage the tension in the queen's shoulders.

Pale features softened, touched deeply by her love's earnest words. She looked down at the braided leather in her hands in contemplation. "But Maren," she began softly as she set it aside, wanting to reassure the woman that she had been groomed to handle such stress all her life. "Really, I'm-" she tried to finish, but was immediately interrupted. "No," the _noaide_ stated firmly. "You will not lie to me and say you're fine. We both know you aren't, Elsa. Don't insult me so."

Though there was no malice or venom in the patient woman's voice, the sudden firm stance from the normally passive Northuldran took Elsa aback. She realized in that moment that she had genuinely upset the woman and it cut her to the quick. She wracked her brain to pinpoint what exactly she was guilty of when it abruptly clicked and fell into place. Scene after scene played in her mind's eye of Honeymaren gently attempting to comfort her, relax her, and encourage her to take care of herself. Times when she was so busy seeing to every little problem she encountered that she forgot to even eat and the empathic _noaide_ had forced her to sit down with hearty bowls of stew. Moments when she was so tired she may well have fallen asleep standing up had the caring woman not ushered her to bed and tucked her in.

Shame filled her when she realized the most recent time she brushed the caring woman's concern and thoughtful acts aside was just moments ago, when the incredible stress of her position weighed her down so detrimentally that simple, caring touches reduced her to near shambles. Even now, as Elsa reflected on how dismissive she had unintentionally been of her lover's efforts, Honeymaren silently continued to devotedly search her tense shoulders and neck for stubborn knots. She turned her head away from the dark-haired woman to prevent her from discovering the hot tears of shame that were quickly beginning to well behind her now tightly closed eyes.

After a moment of silence, the Northuldran sighed, her soothing touch stilling before disappearing altogether. The absence of the touch the blonde was now so keenly desperate for caused her hidden tears to form faster. She gripped the bottom of her sleeves hard into her fists, trying to control her rising emotions as Honeymaren stood up. Tears instantly began to fall at the loss of her _noaide's_ warmth and Elsa felt genuinely cold. Not the debilitating cold she experienced at Ahtohallan, but the gut wrenching cold when warmth was possible and oh so close...just not for you.

"Well," Honeymaren said in a slow, defeated tone. "You win, I guess...since relaxing seems to no longer be an option tonight, I guess we may as well do some of that scouting you wanted since you are most definitely not going alone." Honeymaren ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her own disappointment - her plan for the night had gone horribly awry. "I'll go prepare a couple of torches." As she stepped toward the opening of the _lavvo_, a sudden freezing chill blew past her. She blinked in surprise to find the entrance abruptly blocked by a thick wall of snow. She stared at it, mouth agape for a moment before turning to look at the source.

Elsa knelt on the pile of furs now, her hand still hanging in the air from its magical gesture. Though her face was hidden by a curtain of white-gold locks, Honeymaren instantly recognized the distress of the queen's body language. The blonde's head hung so low her chin was undoubtedly touching her chest, her shoulders hunched. Even several feet away, the Northuldran could see the queen trembling.

"Please...please, don't go..."

The whispered words unfroze Honeymaren as she immediately returned to her love, falling to one knee before her. She reached out to touch the queen only for the blonde to shake her head and shy away from her touch, the trembling of her shoulders intensifying. "Elsa?" she questioned in a worried tone. Elsa looked tearfully up at the _noaide_ then, several fresh tracks marring both of her cheeks as she desperately peered into the Northuldran's eyes. "I'm sorry, Maren," she whispered, her voice bordering on panic. "I'm so, so sorry...you've been trying so hard to take care of me and I keep stupidly dismissing your efforts. You've done nothing but try to love me and I keep making that impossible task just that much more _absurd_, a-and...and..." Elsa began to break down into a full sob at the unintended confession and Honeymaren swore in that moment that she felt her very soul break at the sight.

She reached out to the spirit once again, following her movements when Elsa reflexively, but half-heartedly shied away until the crying woman allowed Honeymaren to cup her tear-stained cheeks. The broken queen placed both of her hands over the brunette's, leaning desperately into the touch as she anxiously searched chocolate eyes for any signs of forgiveness or understanding, crying even harder when she found nothing but love and concern in their sweet depths. She flung herself forward into Honeymaren, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face into the crook of it, sobbing silently. The force knocked the Northuldran off-balance and onto her butt, but she didn't miss a beat as she wrapped her arms protectively around her love, peppering gentle kisses to whatever part of the queen's head she could reach in the tight embrace, rocking the distraught woman gently.

A whispered mantra of pleas for forgiveness and confessions of love was all that passed Elsa's lips for several long moments. Honeymaren simply continued to rock back and forth, pressing her lips against the queen's head, neck, and shoulders and cooing gentle words of reassurance and love in her ear. When Elsa seemed to have calmed slightly, she released her for the briefest of moments only to hook an arm beneath the blonde's knees to drape them over her own leg, pulling the woman closer to cradle her protectively against her. Honeymaren sat patiently with her lover, knowing full-well that this extreme reaction was largely the culmination of all of the stress and repressed emotions of the past couple of weeks the _noaide_ had just been warning her about.

Finally, when the queen's shaking subsided, she pulled back to look into Honeymaren's eyes, gently caressing her cheek as she studied calm, tan features with painfully sad, red-rimmed eyes. Though she said nothing, the Northuldran was an expert in the 'unsaid' category, especially when it concerned the reserved queen - she could see a goodbye in the icy depths. "Hey," she said gently, reaching up to wipe away a few remaining tears with her thumb, a small, reassuring smile on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa." The blonde just continued to stare at her love, memorizing every feature of the beautiful Northuldran's face.

"I don't deserve you, Maren," she whispered sadly. Tears she thought had been long spent began to well once more, though she didn't bother to try to hide them this time. She was quite ignorant of her previous follies, but she _did_ learn from her mistakes and this night taught her she was completely incapable of hiding anything from the observant Northuldran. "I'm too...broken. You deserve so much better than this...this emotionally stunted, wreck of a person..." Honeymaren simply smiled and raised a bemused eyebrow. "I deserve better than you?" she asked incredulously. "A brave, loyal, selfless, devoted, loving, magical, breathtakingly beautiful queen, recently promoted to goddess? You flatter me, darling."

Elsa frowned, shaking her head. "I'm serious," she said hoarsely. Honeymaren pressed her forehead to Elsa's affectionately, looking deep into sullen blue eyes. "So am I, Elsa. No one is perfect, but you are as close to it as I've ever experienced in my life." When the blonde's gaze dropped away, the Northuldran hooked a finger under her chin to gently guide it back. "I need you to believe me, my love. You've spent your entire life trying to care for everyone and everything but yourself and it's hurt you so, so deeply. All I want from this life is to help you see how wonderful you are...why to even be near you is to love you, and that you deserve all of it. Please..." she pleaded quietly, stroking her thumb across a pale cheek. "Let me show you, Elsa. Let me show you how to let go."

The pair searched each other's eyes for a quiet moment, dozens of unspoken words passing between them. Her voice having abandoned her, Elsa finally nodded; shyly at first, then more vigorously as she mentally and emotionally committed to Honeymaren's request. The _noaide's_ lips immediately captured the queen's, a sudden and intense feeling of possessive protectiveness washing over her. This woman may be a broken mess, but she was _her_ broken mess and she was going to make sure the blonde knew once and for all the truth of this. There was nowhere the queen could go, no difficulty, pain, torture, or danger she could endure where her loyal _noaide_ would not willingly follow. Tonight, she was going to show Elsa what it was like to surrender to her most unyielding enemy - herself.

**AN:**

**This is it, fam! Last chapter before the rating change. Any advice? Suggestions? Encouragements?**

**Until next time! As always, reviews fuel my soul and Winter's Echo lives and dies by your love. 3**

**-Volchise**


	25. Banishing the Demons

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Five - Banishing the Demons_

Elsa was compliant and docile in Honeymaren's arms, emotionally drained and wanting nothing more than for her _noaide_ to take every bit of control from her frazzled existence. Several more tears trekked down her pale cheeks from the sheer weight of her own emotions as she kissed the woman whom she was convinced was the savior of her very soul. Each stray tear that fell was immediately kissed away by warm, full lips that trailed endlessly across the rising blush of her face before reclaiming the cooler, equally full lips of the blonde monarch.

After a few long moments, Elsa's breath began to grow more ragged, her lips a bit more hurried as her unfulfilled need for the Northuldran woman began to grow and make itself known. Honeymaren sensed the change beginning in the blonde and took full advantage, rising to her knees and gently using her body to guide Elsa to lie back against the thick, soft pile of furs, never taking her lips from the gorgeous spirit's. The queen wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck to pull her closer, craving the woman's presence on top of her and her lover readily complied.

Honeymaren propped most of her weight on one elbow to hover over the dainty queen, her other hand buried deep into white-gold locks as she did everything in her power to kiss the woman senseless. She slipped her thigh between the blonde's and pressed it firmly against the queen's need. Elsa immediately gasped, breaking away from the kiss and crying out softly at the sensation. Honeymaren pulled back to gaze into her eyes, searching icy pools of blue, quickly darkening with desire, for any sign of discomfort. While she saw no pain, there was still a hint of uncertainty, a fear of the unknown flickering in their innocent depths. She pulled her thigh away slightly, slowing down and kissing her love's forehead reassuringly.

The image of the braided leather flashed in the monarch's mind as she nervously searched the reassuring chocolate pools that contained all the love and understanding in the world. In that moment, Elsa realized how truly _tired_ she was, emotionally and mentally. Elsa's very soul was just...tired. Tired of fighting with herself, tired of worrying, tired of always _thinking_. An undiscovered switch flipped in Elsa as she stared into the loving gaze of her _noaide, _a strange sense of calm she had never experienced before falling over the queen like a warm blanket. Her empathic lover was right, she needed to let go - of her pain, her fears, her need for control...of _herself_. And for the first time in her life, she knew without a doubt that everything would be okay when she did.

Because Honeymaren would never let her fall.

To Honeymaren's great surprise and pleasure, the queen placed a hand at the base of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss before grinding full hips against the brunette's thigh, moaning deeply at the contact. Honeymaren groaned at the queen's very clear decision, nearly undone at the feel of the writhing, moaning siren beneath her. Gaining confidence in herself, the wintery spirit began to seek more and more purchase, her body finally awakening to its need and her hips finding an instinctive rhythm to their movement. Honeymaren immediately broke the kiss to latch her lips to her lover's sensitive pulse point, sucking sharply and lavishing the area with a hot tongue. Hearing Elsa's unobstructed, breathy moans for the first time caused a white-hot bolt of pleasure to run through her and she moaned softly into the blonde's neck. Never in her dizziest dreams had she come anywhere close to imagining this beautiful sound, or the incredible impact it would have on her.

Elsa's moans quickly turned to hushed whimpers as she bit her lip hard, trying desperately to control herself but unwilling to cease her movements. This was going to be harder than she thought, the queen realized. Her eyes screwed tightly shut in the effort as she clung to her lover like a lifeline, frantic for something to ground herself. The instinctual trepidation and uncertainty reminded her of when she was a child learning to swim and leaving the edge of the mighty fjord for the first time. Just as she had then, Elsa could feel in her soul how powerful the forces she was surrendering herself to could be. Her rational mind screamed at her to fear the unknown while her very soul yearned to dive into it headfirst.

Sensing the restraint in her queen, Honeymaren pulled her thigh just barely out of reach of Elsa's hips, grinning to herself when the normally dignified royal whined at the loss, despite the mental war within her. "Elsa...Elsa," she called to her gently, willing the blonde back to cognizance. The panting queen looked up at her with a heavy-lidded gaze, her beautiful features flushed with passion and the sight took the Northuldran's breath away. She had to swallow thickly to make her voice work again as hazy, half-lidded blue eyes gazed up at her. "Th-the thing you did to the tent...with the snow," she stumbled unintelligently. "Can you do that around the inside of the whole tent?"

The queen looked obviously confused but nodded in affirmation, reluctantly beginning the process of forcing her jelly limbs to work and sit upright. Though not in much better shape, Honeymaren rose to her knees and helped the blonde sit up, moving back a bit to give her some room. Elsa took a moment to clear her hazy mind before waving her hand delicately in the air, a thick layer of snow surrounding every inch of the inside of their shared tent, save the tiny opening several feet above their heads that allowed the smoke of their fire to escape. "Like that?" Elsa asked uncertainly. Honeymaren grinned and nodded.

"Now," she continued in a low voice. "I need you to be completely honest with me, Elsa. Can you promise me that?" Elsa blinked, confused by the sudden change of the situation. "Y-yes," she answered, her voice clearly puzzled.

"Do you know that you can tell me to stop at _any_ time if something doesn't feel good or hurts?"

"Yes..." Again, the blonde's voice was confused, but confident.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," came the immediate answer.

Finally, Honeymaren smiled and reached forward to gently finger the icy fabric of the queen's clothes. "Then, I need you to make this go away." The brunette inwardly grinned at the instant scarlet that flushed across the shy queen's features.

Her jaw slackened when Elsa obliged her request with a slow wave of her hand after only a moment's hesitation.

The Northuldran couldn't help but openly stare at the perfect beauty in front of her. Not a blemish was to be found anywhere on her perfect, creamy skin. Her long, slender neck dipped beautifully into an attractively prominent collarbone. Full, pert breasts rose and fell quickly with the blonde's labored, nervous breath. Honeymaren's mouth watered as her gaze trailed hungrily down the feminine curve of the petite queen's trim waist that flared into gorgeously full hips and long, smooth legs that seemed to have no end. "By the Spirits, you are so beautiful, Elsa..." she whispered reverently, pleasantly surprised that the Snow Queen's blush was able to deepen even further, spreading across her face and all the way up to the tips of her ears. Her eyes roamed back up those long, toned legs and noticed they were not the only smooth surface to be found below the blonde's shapely hips. Honeymaren grinned to herself - while she kept herself smooth out of personal preference and comfort, she could see why some of Elsa's clothing choices would require the beautiful queen to be rather meticulous in her grooming practices, as well.

Honeymaren was brought out of her hungry musings when the queen shyly wrapped her arms around herself, drawing her knees up to her chest and looking bashfully away. The _noaide_ could not permit such sinful behavior, reaching out and grasping her wrists before pulling the blonde's arms apart, the monarch gasping slightly at the action. She immediately ducked down to capture a pert, pink nipple between her lips and suckled it gently. Elsa cried out softly, instinctively arching her chest into the source of her pleasure, her head tilting back as she gasped at the cool air. Honeymaren held fast to the monarch's arms, effectively immobilizing her as she lavished the aching bud with attention, occasionally giving it a soft bite before bathing it apologetically with a hot tongue. The queen was trembling at the novel sensation, biting her lip hard in an attempt to quiet her keening. Honeymaren decided she had had absolutely enough of that nonsense; she was going to banish her lover's nervous self-consciousness from her mind if it was the last thing she did.

Once more she guided the blonde to lie back on the furs, smiling as Elsa shivered at the feel of the soft fur on her sensitive, bare skin. Rather than release the queen's captive arms, she raised them above her head, pinning them together with one hand and kissing her away across the pale, creamy skin on her chest. "So beautiful..." she murmured quietly against the queen's trembling chest, nipping lightly as she went, encouraged by the quiet gasps of pleasure each time her teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin. "Absolutely perfect..." Slowly, deliberately, she slid her hand down the immobilized woman's arms, then face, then neck before gently grasping and squeezing a soft, supple breast. Elsa sighed shakily and pushed her chest upward into her hand, trying to force more contact. Honeymaren lightly pinched her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger while her lips captured the other, lavishing both sensitive buds with loving attention. The blonde's full hips began to twitch uncontrollably as she felt a coil in her lower belly begin to tighten to the point that she was sure something was about to physically snap inside of her.

"Maren," she whimpered quietly, her tone beseeching. Though she wasn't sure what she was pleading with the Northuldran for, the fact that Honeymaren was the only person in the world that could provide it was the truest fact she had ever known. Honeymaren slowly kissed her way back up Elsa's chest before whispering in her ear. "Elsa...do you know why I asked you for the snow?" she asked, slowly trailing her free hand down the valley of the blonde's heaving cleavage, nimble fingers dancing across sensitive ribs and down a taut, flat stomach. "N-no," she stuttered, her frazzled mind having difficulty trying to follow her lover's voice. Honeymaren grinned into the queen's neck, brushing her lips against the hot, over-sensitive skin. "Because...that snow is a _fantastic_ insulator," she drawled out playfully. "Do you know what that means for you, my love?" Lower and lower her fingers danced as Elsa's hips bucked up, desperate for some form of contact. "Please...Gods, _please_ Maren, please," she begged breathlessly, struggling futilely against the brunette's strong grip.

Honeymaren pulled back to look deep into begging blue eyes. "It means, my love," she whispered as she held the blonde's gaze, "that no one can hear you screaming my name." And scream her name Elsa did as nimble fingers finally dipped into the overflowing pool of slick wetness between the queen's legs, immediately finding the sensitive bud at the top of her sex and rubbing it in slow, firm circles. Elsa arched her back clear off the ground, nearly bucking off the Northuldran woman, her head thrown back in rapture. Honeymaren held fast to dainty wrists as the queen nearly sobbed in ecstasy, bucking her hips against her lover's hand. The brunette immediately began planting hot, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin of Elsa's throat, moaning softly. She had to use every ounce of her self control to not plunge her fingers deep inside the wildly writhing siren beneath her. No, she had plans for that moment and the queen's pleasurable journey was just barely beginning.

Honeymaren groaned when she could feel Elsa's muscles twitch, knowing the blonde was near what was likely her very first release. "Maren...Maren...Oh Gods..." Almost on cue, Elsa began to moan her name like a mantra, louder and louder as she neared the edge. The Northuldran could sense the slight panic in her tone as well as feel the queen's body begin to fight against the unfamiliar sensation as she approached the edge of orgasm. The wintery spirit began to tug half-heartedly against her lover's grasp in her growing uncertainty. "Maren...Maren, wait, m-my powers," Elsa whimpered. "I-I can't...I can't hold on!" she cried. Honeymaren slowed her movements and pulled back only enough to look into Elsa's eyes, her own softening upon seeing the growing fear slowly fighting through the haze of passion. Only when she saw her panting breaths dangling as a white mist in the frigid air did she even notice the decline in temperature. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the tears that began to fall as the familiar weight of failure and otherness began to settle on her heart once more, turning her head away in shame. "I'm sorry-" she began, but the words were strangled in her throat and replaced by a loud, desperate moan when the _noaide_ redoubled her efforts, rubbing Elsa's oversensitive pearl hard and fast. The queen's eyes alternated between being wide with surprise and struggling to stay open, struggling against her lover's grip despite her body pushing as close as she could to the source of her pleasure. "M-Maren, I can't...I can't!" Rather than answer, Honeymaren used her knee to push Elsa's leg up and spread the already vulnerable queen open even wider to her. She nuzzled into the woman's neck, whispering hotly in her ear. "It's okay, Elsa. You're okay. Just let go, my love, I swear to you I will be safe," she encouraged, even as the moisture in the air began to freeze, filling the _lavvo_ with a haze of ice crystals. "Don't fight it, Elsa. Come to heaven, my goddess...come for me." The brunette rubbed hard at the sensitive bud and the queen finally came undone, light bursting behind her eyelids as she screamed her release. She chanted her lover's name over and over like a prayer as she rode the amazing wave of pleasure, the sound of it nearly bringing Honeymaren to climax herself. She grinned as she saw her own ragged breaths get harder and harder to see as Elsa writhed beneath her, the temperature in the room slowly climbing.

"Love will thaw," she quoted in a slightly amused whisper as she stared down into Elsa's wide, surprised eyes as they searched the inside of the tent. Searching for what, the Northuldran wasn't quite sure. Perhaps for signs of unintentional ice, perhaps trying to remember what century she was in after her mind and body were rocked by her first experience with the pleasures of the flesh.

Either way, her plan was working beautifully.

As Elsa came down from her high, panting heavily, Honeymaren feathered soft, loving kisses across the blonde's now warm, slightly sweaty brow. "By the gods, you are achingly beautiful, Elsa," she whispered into the dazed queen's ear. "Absolutely mouthwatering." She released Elsa's now limp arms and began to kiss her way down her lover's body, still trembling in the afterglow of her first orgasm. Her tongue followed the path her fingers earlier carved, suckling gently at the occasional sensitive spots she found along the way. When she reached a spot that made Elsa's tired muscles twitch, the Northuldran gave it extra loving attention and marked it with a deliciously red love bite for later purposes, like a roadmap to the blonde's ultimate pleasure.

As Honeymaren kissed lower and lower, Elsa's mind slowly began to work again. She forced her jelly arms to push her up just enough to see what the brunette was doing. "M-Maren..." she began unsteadily. "Wh...what are you-" Elsa cried out loudly mid-sentence as the flat of the Northuldran's tongue slid up the length of her sex, ending with the tip flicking the now over-sensitive bundle of nerves. The blonde fell back flat against the furs once more, hands that were now free and left to their own devices gripping fistfuls of it tightly as she moaned unabashedly, all thoughts of self-control long gone. Honeymaren moaned into Elsa's sex, drinking deeply of the delicious nectar she found there. It was the most intoxicating thing she had ever tasted and she painstakingly lathed her tongue over every single part of her lover's most intimate area, not allowing a single drop to escape her. Finally, she could hold herself back no longer and plunged her tongue deep inside the queen, holding firmly to the blonde's hips to keep her in place.

"YES, OH GODS, MAREN, YES!" The blonde screamed for her lover at the top of her lungs, hands shooting down to tangle in thick, dark strands of silk, holding the Northuldran's head in place. Her hips tried desperately to buck against the pleasure, the muscles of her sex twitching wildly to capture its elusive source, but the brunette's strong grip held her fast. The feeling of being restrained just made the blonde moan louder, only adding to the already intense pleasure. Her release sped at her like a bolt of lightning, heralded by a strangled gasp and soundless cry as she came on her lover's tongue.

The Northuldran, spurred on by Elsa's wild abandon continued her ministrations without pausing or slowing, not allowing the shaking queen to catch her breath. Twice more she brought Elsa to the heights of pleasure, keeping her there for what seemed like an unending amount of time, never allowing her to come down. Elsa sobbed in ecstasy, tears of pleasure creating steady streams as her body surrendered completely to her lover's every touch. She whimpered helplessly, her fingers tangled loosely in her _noaide's_ hair. The edges of her vision became fuzzy and white, even as her traitorous body continued to yearn for her lover's touch. Honeymaren felt the blonde weakly try to push her head away from her throbbing sex. She didn't move away, but she did change her task. A tongue that moments ago thrust wildly in and out of the thrashing queen now slowly and lovingly lapped at the swollen folds of her sex, taking great pleasure in licking her lover clean. Elsa moaned quietly at the sensation, her hips instinctively pushing back toward the pleasing touch, but Honeymaren took pity on the tired blonde and pulled herself away.

The brunette slid back up her lover's body, trailing her hands adoringly over beautiful, creamy curves to eventually brush sweaty bangs from Elsa's forehead. The queen was absolutely glowing, smiling exhaustedly at her overly generous lover. "Hi," the blonde said tiredly, barely having the energy to keep her eyes open. Honeymaren smiled lovingly down at her. "Hi," she whispered back, slipping one arm behind Elsa's neck to cradle her head, the other hand lazily roaming across her nearly unresponsive body. She leaned down and kissed her love, slowly and deeply; a kiss the blonde eagerly returned, despite her fatigue. Elsa moaned softly as she tasted herself on her lover's tongue, a primal sensation rising inside her. Honeymaren gave a quiet hum of happiness; now was the moment she had been waiting for.

"You're not done yet, beautiful," she said with a playful, though admittedly husky tone, kissing teasingly at the corner of the blonde's mouth. Elsa's eyes opened fully, which, in her state, was akin to them being wide as dinner plates to look at her like she had said the most ludicrous thing in the world. "Maren...I can't even _move_," the normally dignified queen nearly whined, making Honeymaren chuckle affectionately. Despite the queen's statement, the lithe body beneath her hand began to twitch responsively to its wandering. Full hips jerked when she came close to her most intimate area with a quiet, gasping moan tearing itself from the blonde's throat. Honeymaren grinned at her triumphantly and the queen couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that escaped her. With great effort, she lifted one impossibly heavy arm to drape around her lover's neck. She didn't have the strength to actually pull the woman closer like she wanted, but Honeymaren sensed the desire and leaned in to kiss her once more. Her heart sang as the beautiful spirit's body continued to respond to every flick of her tongue or nibble of full lips.

"Seductress," she accused breathlessly when they finally parted. "You've turned my body against me. I'm sure that's some sort of crime against the Crown." Honeymaren grinned into her neck, whispering playfully back. "Well, then my life is forfeit, Your Majesty, for I planned for this exact moment to have you completely at my mercy." The blonde queen giggled, anticipation beginning to bring strength back to her sapped body. "Then come, villain," she whispered huskily, tangling her fingers in her lover's dark tresses. "Let thy dark will be done." With that, Elsa pulled Honeymaren down to her once more, taking charge for the first time and claiming love-bruised lips with her own, moaning at the faint remnants of herself on her lover's wonderfully skilled tongue. The brunette groaned in excitement at the queen's sudden confidence; this is exactly what she had been hoping for. After a short moment, and with great difficulty, she pulled away from the seductive spirit beneath her. She had to make sure she prepared her for what was to come, unwilling to risk the progress she had made this night by becoming impatient.

"Elsa. I told you earlier that tonight, you were in my complete care. Heart, body, and soul. Do you remember?" Elsa smiled and nodded, playing idly with the soft tresses still tangled in her pale fingers. "First, you finally trusted yourself to open your heart to me. Your body now lies beneath mine, sated and with all inhibitions gone. Now, my love...now I reach for your very soul," she whispered, searching clear pools of blue for any hesitation, her heart soaring when she found nothing but love and willingness in their depths. "Tonight, I want to make your dizziest dreams come true. I will fulfill your every fantasy, grant your every wish, but your body is too weak to tell me clearly what it wants and it's important that I know what you want because this is going to be unlike anything you have felt so far. Do you understand?"

The blushing blonde smiled reassuringly up at her now somewhat nervous _noaide_, untangling her long fingers from her hair to gently cup her face and staring meaningfully into her eyes. "I love you, Honeymaren," she said quietly, imploring the brunette to feel the heavy weight of her words as her thumb lightly brushed across the fading bruising on her lover's face. "I'm done hiding from you, _noaide_. I'm not afraid, and I gladly surrender all that I am to you." Honeymaren's heart skipped a beat as pale fingers brushed away a single tear the Northuldran didn't realize had formed. "And I do wish something of you, my love," she continued, smiling at the eager, questioning expression on tan features. Elsa gave a pointed tug at the clothes that infuriatingly separated her lover's warm, smooth skin from hers. "I want to feel you against me, Maren..._all_ of you," she whispered heavily.

Honeymaren smiled down at the blonde, kissing her forehead sweetly before pushing herself up first to a kneeling position, then to stand, her own body admittedly rather wobbly as well. Honeymaren slowly undid the buttons of her pelted shirt, drawing out the moment for the blonde who was now eagerly propped on her elbows, watching her with an intensity that made the _noaide's_ stomach flutter. She grinned inwardly when she saw the clear hunger shining in the twin chips of ice that watched her every move. In one smooth, fluid motion, the Northuldran let her shirt drop from her shapely shoulders to fall in a noiseless heap on the ground, never breaking eye contact with the silent queen. She brushed her thick locks over one shoulder, the dark tresses nearly hiding one breast from the queen's fiery gaze. She let her fingers trail slowly, teasingly down the valley of her cleavage, following the lines of her taut stomach to the tie of her pants and the blonde whimpered almost inaudibly, biting her lower lip. Honeymaren slowly untied the simple knot and let the last covering slide easily over smooth, wide hips to join its counterpart in a pile on the ground.

Elsa was breathing heavily now as she greedily drank in the unobscured sight of her lover in the firelight. She was the most beautiful creature the queen had ever beheld; strong, feminine, and deliciously exotic in the same breath. The _noaide_ was voluptuous, to say the least. While the queen was quite curvaceous herself, she was still quite dainty. The gorgeous Northuldran was fuller, sturdier, her body toned from a life of hard labor. Elsa swallowed heavily, her mouth watering as she continued to stare unabashedly at the brunette, who waited patiently for her to drink her fill. She smiled seductively at the frozen woman, sauntering up to her with a slow, deliberate sway of her hips, thrilled with the blonde's reaction to her. She knelt in front of Elsa before slowly crawling over her body once more to hover over her, not touching the silent woman.

"Do I please you, my queen?" she asked lowly, reaching to capture one of the blonde's hands and entwining their fingers intimately, bringing a pale hand to her lips and placing soft kisses on each knuckle. Elsa didn't answer, instead slowly rising to a seated position, forcing Honeymaren to back up a bit. She placed a hand behind the brunette's head and pulled her close enough to delicately capture the beautiful woman's lips, her other hand pushing gently on a tan shoulder to turn the woman over. Elsa guided the Northuldran to lie back against the pile of furs, disheveled from their passionate lovemaking, before at long last pressing her bare skin against that of her lover's. Both women breathed in deeply at the long-awaited sensation, savoring the tender moment.

Elsa pulled away from the kiss ever so slowly, gently stroking her lover's cheek. She stared deeply into her doe-brown eyes as she began to trace her fingers delicately across her forehead, face, and lips. "I've seen many wonders in this world, my dearest love. But never in all my life have I seen anything as devastatingly beautiful as you," she whispered truthfully. The spirit pressed another slow, loving kiss to Honeymaren's lips and her _noaide_ sighed contentedly, happy to simply take in the moment.

Honeymaren's hands lazily trailed up and down the blonde's creamy skin, eliciting soft gasps of pleasure from the queen on their journey. Their slow kisses soon grew hungry again, the women's hips instinctively grinding into each other. Hungry eyes, darkened to a deep blue watched the Northuldran's features closely as Honeymaren hissed in pleasure at the contact. The dark-haired woman sat upright in one fluid motion, pulling the queen into her lap to straddle the _noaide's_ hips as she pulled her lover flush against her. Both women moaned appreciatively at the fulfilling sensation of the full-body contact, Elsa capturing the enchanting Northuldran's lips in a searing kiss. Pale fingers toyed with the strands of hair at the nape of her lover's neck, their tongues gliding over each other as their passion climbed ever higher. Finally, the blonde broke away to gasp for air and pressed her forehead against Honeymaren's, her face a hair's breadth away from hers.

"Maren..." she began breathlessly, leaning up to brush her lips against her love's in a feather-light touch. "Make love to me," she whispered huskily before again pressing her lips earnestly against Honeymaren's. The Northuldran moaned into the kiss, all inhibition gone as she immediately forced her tongue between her lover's lips, claiming what was hers. Strong, tan fingers tangled themselves into a silken sea of white-gold as she pulled the blonde closer, deepening the kiss even more.

Honeymaren could feel the queen's need brush up against her, slick with untended arousal and instantly reacted to the possessive flame the sensation sparked within her. One hand immediately ducked between their panting bodies, her warm, nimble fingers quickly slipping between the blonde's legs and dipping into the warmth of her most intimate place. Elsa broke the kiss and cried out her lover's name as she pressed her fingers against her. Honeymaren moaned against her chest - the queen was absolutely _dripping_ with need and it drove the brunette mad with a primal lust. Unable to contain her sudden overwhelming desire to completely and utterly possess the spiritual goddess writhing against her, Honeymaren ever so slowly began to dip a single finger inside the blonde. Elsa moaned loudly and clung to her lover tightly as she felt the foreign digit begin to penetrate her, resting her forehead against her shoulder and closing her eyes tightly. She had spent countless fevered nights dreaming of this exact moment only to awake in a cold sweat, her chest heaving at the dream-memories. Finally, _finally_ she would feel her lover inside of her.

Suddenly, the queen hissed sharply when she felt a strange, uncomfortable sensation of pressure inside of her and Honeymaren froze. The spirit could feel the Northuldran's entire body tense as she stilled all movement. Elsa blinked several times, guiding the brunette's head back to peer into her eyes in confusion. "Wh-what's wrong?" she panted breathlessly, brushing some stray hair from suddenly anxious, tan features. Honeymaren slowly withdrew her hand and the blonde's brows furrowed in concern as she stroked her lover's cheek. "Maren, what's wrong?"

The Northuldran swallowed heavily a couple times, willing her voice to work. "You're...you're a virgin," she stated quietly. Elsa blinked at her owlishly. "Um..." she began uncertainly. "Did...didn't you...know that? I-I thought you knew I had never..." she trailed off, suddenly worried that she had done something wrong. The _noaide_ shook her head, quick to elaborate. "No, no, I knew you had never been with anyone before. But, Elsa, you are still _physically_...intact." The queen frowned slightly, trying to follow the train of thought that caused her love such sudden concern. The brunette wracked her brain for a way to explain to Elsa the gravity of this discovery. "In our culture, it's very rare for even a virgin to be unbroken due to our constant physical activity, not to mention that we ride reindeer everywhere we migrate. I-I had figured that these months riding Nokk around..." she trailed off before shaking her head as she tried to explain. "It's...it's very special to us spiritually, Elsa."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I...understand the concept of remaining unspoiled for one's spouse, it's a common expectation across the world. I-I just..." she stuttered, struggling to convey her thoughts to Honeymaren. "I mean...I don't plan on..." The monarch felt herself getting upset as her mind spun and begun to run away with her. "I...I don't want to save myself for someone else, if that's what you're asking..." she whispered almost inaudibly. Her heart felt as though it were being strangled as she suddenly imagined a more traditional future with a royal marriage for beneficial gain rather than for the love she felt so deeply in that moment and tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. "Never," Honeymaren whispered fiercely as she instantly felt the struggle in her love before quickly silencing her fears with a firm, reassuring kiss. Elsa leaned into the kiss heavily, desperate for the comfort it brought. The Northuldran pulled away after a long moment, pressing her forehead against the queen's. "You are _mine_, Elsa. I will never, _ever_ give you up. Unless you send me away, I will follow you to hell and back. Don't ever think a world could exist where I would not fight until my last breath to be with you," she whispered passionately against her lips.

The blonde took a deep, calming breath before pulling back slightly and looking into Honeymaren's still unsure eyes. "Then...why...?" she trailed off uncertainly. Honeymaren ran her fingers soothingly through white-gold locks, quiet for a moment as she thought how best to explain her heart to the beautiful queen. "We Northuldra believe that when this happens, it is not simply by luck or chance. We believe the match to be the will of Ahtohallan herself, and a bond empowered by the spirits is not something one creates on a whim. Because it's _you_, this is the equivalent of the Great Mother essentially _gifting_ you to a mortal bond - a simple mortal about to take the virginity of a goddess. It's...it's a commitment that carries a heavy weight in a spiritual extent." Elsa blushed deeply at the brunette's serious words. "Like...marriage?" Elsa asked hesitatingly. "O-oh..." was all she could manage when her _noaide_ nodded. Honeymaren breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful that the beautiful woman now understood what she was saying.

"Elsa, you are more amazing than anything I could have dreamed into existence. From the first day you came into my life, you have been its brightest light and that will not change," Honeymaren said earnestly, gently massaging the back of the queen's head as she spoke. "But your new life has just begun. Who knows what path awaits you in your future? Or who you will meet upon it..." she trailed off quietly. The brunette shook her head sadly as she stared into unreadable blue pools. "My love, I cannot ask this gift of you, let alone take it knowing how much in life you have yet to experience," she whispered hoarsely.

To Honeymaren's surprise, the queen's response was to flash a brilliant, loving smile at her _noaide_ before leaning in to capture her lips in the softest, most tender kiss Honeymaren had ever experienced. Her eyes remained dazedly closed, even after the blonde slowly pulled away. "It's not really your choice, though...is it, my love?" Elsa said confidently. Honeymaren blinked at the queen, open surprise and confusion on her pretty features. Elsa laughed happily, pulling the bewildered Northuldran into a deeper, more persistent kiss that left the brunette's brain even more hazy; quite unhelpful as she tried to follow the queen's sudden excitement. "Don't you see, Maren?" the queen asked. "You _are_ my path. You always have been," she insisted, sparkling blue eyes staring happily into surprised chocolate. "You said it yourself - a gift from Ahtohallan. I have belonged to you since the day I came to this forest. You were the first and only person since childhood who's touch I never shied away from, other than Anna and Kristoff. It simply took me longer to understand and accept _why_ that was. You were _meant_ to be the only person to touch me, Maren."

Elsa flashed the stunned brunette another happy, dazzling smile before pulling her in for a final, searing kiss that made Honeymaren's head spin as Elsa's elation rolled off of her in waves. It was all she could do to kiss the queen back with as much passion as she could muster, trying to convey in that single kiss the depth of her love and devotion for the wintery spirit. Elsa moaned softly into the kiss, their previous passion quickly returning. The queen impatiently rocked her hips against Honeymaren's lap, seeking purchase and the Northuldran was happy to comply. She eagerly cupped the soaked queen and pressed her fingers firmly against her again, causing the blonde to cry out sharply. Honeymaren slowly dipped the first digit of her middle finger inside her lover, pausing when she saw Elsa wince ever so slightly as she was once more met with the thin barrier.

Honeymaren stilled her hand, wrapping her other arm around the blonde's trim waist and pulling her flush against her, holding her protectively. Soft brown eyes searched crystalline blue pools, looking for any hesitation. "Are you sure, Elsa?" she whispered gently, afraid to ask but knowing she would hate herself if she didn't give the queen every chance to stop her. Elsa panted shallowly, giving her lover a reassuring, somewhat sly smile. "Come, Northuldran," she parroted in the same teasing, challenge Honeymaren had used on her what suddenly felt like forever ago. "Claim what is rightfully yours."

Honeymaren grinned and crashed her lips against Elsa's, very gently pumping the tip of her finger in and out of the dripping blonde, using her thumb to firmly massage the tiny bundle of nerves at the front of her sex. She used the arm wrapped around her waist to hold her still, preventing the raggedly panting queen from impaling herself on the Northuldran's finger before she was prepared to her satisfaction. Elsa, though her body was impatient, submitted completely to her lover. She knew this was a deeply touching, spiritual moment for her, especially given her cherished position as the tribe's _noaide_. She would allow her love to do anything and everything she pleased when it pleased her to do it. Trying to ground herself, she wrapped delicate arms around the beautiful woman's neck and clung to her, resting her head against Honeymaren's shoulder and burying her face into her, whimpering into her neck. She had to bite her lip to keep from begging the Northuldran for release, biting down hard enough to nearly draw blood.

"Are you ready?" Honeymaren panted heavily, her heart racing wildly in her chest. "Gods, yes," the queen gasped out, turning her lips to whisper hotly in her lover's ear. "Take me, please..." The whispered phrase drove the brunette over the edge, groaning as she finally pressed hard and fast into the queen, punching through her innocence and plunging her finger deep into the blonde's virginal passage. A strangled cry of pain mixed with pleasure tore itself from the queen's throat as tears instantly began to trek down flushed cheeks. She trembled violently and clung to her lover as a deep ache settled into her lower belly. Honeymaren held very still inside the queen, allowing Elsa to slowly grow accustomed to the stretch even her single finger gave her incredibly tight, untouched walls. She continued to gently massage the queen's sensitive bud with her thumb, slowly letting the pain melt into pleasure and peppering gentle, loving kisses across Elsa's face, eyes, lips, and anywhere else she could reach.

She felt a strange sensation on her hand and looked down in dismay to see two thin rivulets of blood flowing from the blonde and down her hand. Honeymaren frowned, feeling every inch of Elsa's pale body shaking. She pulled her ever closer, nuzzling the queen lovingly. "Elsa, you're trembling..." The Northuldran began to pull her hand away when Elsa's slender, pale one reached down and held it in place. "No," the queen commanded firmly. "I'm fine," she breathed, pressing their lightly sweating foreheads together. "Please, just...slowly..." she mumbled huskily against the tan woman's lips.

Honeymaren began to very slowly pump her finger in and out of the queen, withdrawing it nearly all the way before gently pressing it deep inside of her again. Over and over she penetrated the queen, each time eliciting a quiet cry that was part moan of pleasure and part whimper of pain. She watched the blonde's face closely and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the pain finally begin to melt away more and more to pleasure. Slowly, Elsa began to rock her hips to meet Honeymaren's gentle strokes, burying her face once again in her lover's neck and simply clinging to her, allowing herself to be lost in the slow build of the intimate sensation. Experimentally, Honeymaren began to pump her finger just a bit faster, carefully gauging Elsa's reaction. She smiled widely when Elsa began to moan softly, driving her hips a bit harder against her hand. "Maren..." she panted, pulling back a bit to nuzzle her face against the Northuldran's, her eyes shut tight in her passion.

"Please...d-deeper, Maren..." Elsa begged. Honeymaren groaned at the plea, more than happy to oblige the queen's delicious request. She stared into dark blue pools as she slid her finger as deep inside the winter spirit as she could, moaning softly at the blonde's expression as a white hot bolt of pleasure coursed through her. They stared into each other's eyes for a long, intense moment as Honeymaren began to pick up speed as well, the beautiful queen's breasts heaving gently as she writhed in her lap, moans growing louder and louder. Now that the pain had subsided, it was time for Elsa to truly surrender herself, completely and utterly.

"Tell me what you want, Elsa," she whispered huskily, gently nipping at the blonde's full lower lip. The queen swallowed heavily, trying to make her voice work. "I-I...I want..." she tried, moving her hips faster in time with Honeymaren's hand. She shook her head helplessly. "I-I can't..." she moaned, losing herself to the sensation of her lover inside of her. The Northuldran pulled Elsa closer to her before pressing deeply into the keening woman and curling her finger, pressing firmly against a rough, spongy patch inside of her that made the queen see stars. "MAREN!" she cried with a loud gasp, tangling her hands into dark tresses and holding on for dear life.

"Answer me, Elsa," Honeymaren commanded lowly, punctuating her order with another firm swipe to the sensitive spot she had located. "Make me yours, please!" the blonde begged in a cry of pleasure. "Gods, I want you to take me. Take me over and over until I scream your name, _possess_ me, just don't ever, ever stop..." she sobbed out, tears of passion squeezing from behind tightly closed eyelids as she cried out her deepest desires. "Please...I don't want to feel or think about anything but you inside of me," she begged her lover desperately.

Honeymaren growled low in her throat at the queen's pleas, the tightening in her lower belly becoming almost unbearable. "That's more like it, my beautiful goddess," she moaned in the blonde's ear. "Are you ready to surrender yourself, my queen?" she growled out huskily. "Y-yes!" Elsa panted earnestly. "I'm yours..." The moment the words passed the lustful queen's lips, the primal instinct within the Northuldran was allowed full reign. The beautiful spirit _would_ belong to her in every way possible. With that delicious thought, Honeymaren withdrew her single finger only to plunge a second deep inside of her, stretching out her tight, virgin walls.

A strangled scream ripped itself from Elsa's throat as her body instinctively pressed down against the brunette's fingers and drove them ever deeper, much to the Northuldran's delight. Honeymaren reached up with her free hand to tangle her fingers in the queen's hair, tugging firmly on the thick, blonde tresses and forcing Elsa's head back, baring her throat vulnerably to the suddenly dominating brunette. Honeymaren nipped possessively at the sensitive skin of Elsa's neck, eliciting small whimpers of pleasure as her lover quickly began to lose herself in her passion, every inhibition the queen had cast from her mind. "_Fuck_, Maren," she cried breathlessly, the moaned curse drawing a ragged gasp from the tan woman. Honeymaren pulled away from Elsa, drinking in the unobscured view of her writhing lover in the throes of passion. Elsa gripped desperate fistfuls of the furs below them as her _noaide_ went beyond her reach, held still by the Northuldran's commanding hand tangled in her hair. Honeymaren slowly withdrew her fingers from the blonde's sex, the woman whimpering at the loss before they were forced deep within her tightness again at an agonizingly slow pace. Over and over she penetrated her lover this way, never increasing her speed, forcing the normally authoritative, goal-oriented queen to endure the delicious, drawn-out torture. The Northuldran felt herself becoming intoxicated by the submission from the keening monarch, her heavy-lidded gaze roaming appreciatively over her writhing lover's body as she watched her completely, _finally_ release control.

Elsa was beside herself, wanting desperately to beg Honeymaren for release but unable to force her mouth to form the words. Never before had she experienced such pleasure, thriving under her lover's possessive dominance. The complete lack of control was an exhilaration the queen had never imagined in her dizziest daydreams and she was absolutely drunk with the sensation. She wanted nothing more than for the Northuldran to ravish her in every way the woman possibly desired. Suddenly, she felt her hot, open-mouthed kisses planted against her vulnerable, bared throat once more and she melted submissively under the touch. "Who do you belong to?" Honeymaren whispered hotly in her ear. Elsa whimpered, trying desperately to speak but completely incapacitated.

"Who do you belong to, Elsa?" The Northuldran demanded again, punctuating her order by curling her fingers and mercilessly rubbing at the wonderful spot deep inside of her as well as a small, sharp tug of her white-gold tether. "YOU! OH MY GODS, MAREN, I'M YOURS! ONLY YOURS!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. Honeymaren rewarded her answer by increasing her speed to a near feverish pace, hitting the magical spot deep within her each time she penetrated her. "Then come for me, my queen," she moaned in the Elsa's ear. "Scream my name and come for me."

The time had come for the blonde's wish to cease thinking to come true. Honeymaren twisted her body to flip the queen on her back so fast the queen's head spun. She immediately kissed and nipped her way down the writhing, moaning siren's body, her fingers never ceasing their mind-numbing task. With her now free hand, the brunette forced the queen's legs open wide for her, dipping down to suckle greedily at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Elsa's eyes flew open, a wordless scream tearing itself from her throat as her climax ripped through her body with the force of a tidal wave, her entire back arching beautifully in ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded her very existence as her lover continued to pleasure her tirelessly.

Elsa was on another plane of existence as bolt after bolt of white-hot pleasure completely consumed her. Never in her life had she felt anything close to this, even the several mind-numbing orgasms her lover had already guided her through. There was nothing and no one in this place, not even Honeymaren herself - only the heights of pleasure existed here. The stars themselves exploded behind her tightly closed eyes every time her lover hit that incredible secret spot deep inside of her. It felt like an eternity before the ecstasy eventually began to fade and her body collapsed in a trembling heap, finally spent beyond recovery.

"M-Maren..." she panted weakly as the edges of her vision began to go dark. When warm, protective arms collected her in a loving embrace and Honeymaren pulled her close to her, the queen's panting breaths hitched slightly, tears beginning to flow unchecked from the sheer emotional release of the experience. Elsa turned to bury her face into her lover's neck, clinging to her tightly. Honeymaren grabbed the corner of a large fur and pulled, encasing both of them in the velvety material as Elsa began to sob softly. "Shhh, my love, you're alright. I'm here Elsa. I'm here," she said soothingly, brushing sweaty bangs from her panting love's pale forehead. "Don't let me go..." the queen trailed off faintly as her tears quieted, her breathing evening out and beginning to slow. After only a few moments, Elsa's head lolled onto the brunette's shoulder as she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep of sheer exhaustion. Honeymaren delicately kissed each eyelid of the unresponsive blonde, nuzzling her cheek lovingly. "Never, my love," she whispered, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through silky blonde tresses. "Never."

**AN: **

**...well then.**

**This was...interesting to write. And my first time, too! (insert rimshot here) **

**Pretty sure I get to have a cigarette now, right? That's how this works?**

**Soooo...sorry those that I may have scared off with this chapter.**

**Aaaaand thanks to those who stuck around, especially my followers, loyal reviewers, and dirty birdies who PMed me and planted the ideas in my brain!**

**Going forward, all I can say is enjoy this now and remember to wear your seatbelt...y'all are about to go for a ride.**

**Cheers!**

**-Volchise**


	26. The Glow of the Sunrise

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Six - The Glow of the Sunrise_

Blood. Everywhere. Pristine, angel-white snow stained dark red with the sins of man. Honeymaren knelt brokenly over one of these large, dark red stains, desperate and mangled sobs tearing themselves from her very soul. She cradled her love's lifeless body to hers, clinging to her for all she was worth, the bloodied arrow she had pulled from the spirit queen's chest laying at her side. Ulrik's dark laugh echoed across the forest as the winds themselves moaned in agony for the loss of their goddess. Honeymaren looked up to see a man she didn't recognize standing triumphantly over the still, broken form of the redheaded queen of Arendelle, his sword left buried deep in Anna's body. He knelt over her, watching with a dark grin that stretched to his strange sideburns as the snow drank her blood like a sponge. "Oh, Anna," he said mockingly, gripping Anna's chin as though to guide her lifeless gaze to his. "If only there was someone who loved you."

Honeymaren's sight blurred impossibly fast, so fast she thought she would be sick. She looked around wildly, her heart leaping with joy to see Elsa alive and well, spinning this way and that as her magic flowed around her in a beautiful dance. Men were disarmed and immobilized left and right in droves as the Snow Queen proved too awesome a force for mere mortal men to reckon with. She looked about wildly for Anna, but couldn't find a sign of the redhead anywhere. Somehow, she knew in her heart that the younger monarch wasn't there at all. She looked down at herself to see splotches of blood all over her hands and clothes. A glance behind her confirmed the source of the blood, a trail of dead or dying soldiers marking the path she had taken through the trees. She felt no guilt for the broken bodies that lay in her wake; she decided long ago that the lives of any who threatened her queen were forfeit without question. A glint of sunlight on metal caught Honeymaren's eye to her right and she spun to locate the source, her eyes growing wide when she saw Ulrik appear from the din of his men. He nocked a crossbow bolt and cocked it, evil black eyes fixed on the beautiful spirit in the open field; an innocent doe, completely unaware she was in the sights of the hunter. She tried to scream Elsa's name, but the queen could not hear her above the chaos of the battle. Honeymaren began to run as fast as her legs would carry her.

It seemed the faster she ran, the further away her love grew. Her legs wouldn't work, as though she were running in water. Ulrik raised the crossbow, looking down the bolt at the spirit queen with a maniacal grin. Honeymaren screamed again and Elsa whipped around to face her in slow motion with wide, surprised eyes as Ulrik loosed his deadly bolt. She turned to the side to follow Honeymaren's terrified gaze, lifting her hands defensively and far too late. A sharp, agonizing pain pierced Honeymaren's left shoulder as she and Elsa fell to the ground, the force of the blow meant for a goddess knocking the Northuldran backward.

Her vision shifted again.

The heat was unbearable. Smoke burned her eyes and made them water, blurring the image of the crowd of people gathered around to watch her die. It filled her lungs with poison, making it impossible to draw breath without coughing painfully. She struggled weakly against the chains binding her to a thick stake, her shoulder screaming in agony. She looked to her left to see a dark red stain growing ever larger on her shirt, the pelted fabric soaking up her life blood like an ink drop on a dry piece of parchment. She remembered the searing pain of the crossbow bolt embedding itself in her shoulder. She searched the crowd of people gathered in the large courtyard, desperate for hope and finding nothing but misery and resignation. Help would not be forthcoming; a different kind of shackle bound these people.

A flash of white-gold caught Honeymaren's eye through the smoky haze. She lifted her head tiredly to a covered balcony - a royal box. She could barely make it out through the thick smoke, but there it was - the pale face of her love. Though it was contorted in fear and stained with tears, it was beautiful all the same, the bright blue of her eyes highlighted prettily by the glow of the flames as they climbed ever higher. A fitting last sight for Honeymaren's tired eyes.

'_No_!' The _noaide's_ soul raged against her dying body. 'She's in trouble! We have to save her!' A thick, red piece of cloth gagged her beautiful queen as she tried to scream for her love. The Northuldran wondered groggily why her love wasn't using her powers. Honeymaren watched helplessly as Elsa was dragged away by chains made of a dark, very wrong looking kind of metal, Ulrik on the other end with a smile of vile intent as he watched the queen struggle uselessly against her bonds. Honeymaren struggled again against her own chains, but her failing body was simply too weak and her movements stilled as the edges of her vision went black; her head felt so very heavy.

Screams suddenly rang out as a bluish light erupted above the courtyard. Honeymaren heard an odd chirping sound near her feet, her head lolling to the side as she tried to place the familiar sound. She caught a quick movement from something small zipping about and squinted through the growing darkness, trying to bring the image to clarity. Some kind of animal? 'That doesn't make sense...' her hazy mind rationalized. As the flames around her twisted from angry red and orange to soft purples and pinks, she realized she must be hallucinating. Honeymaren's eyelids drooped slowly under their own weight. Had they always been this heavy? She whimpered slightly when bright, all-encompassing white light began to fill her vision the lower they fell instead of the soothing and dark nothingness she was hoping for. Finally, the battle was lost and the _noaide's_ eyes shut for the last time. The moment they did, the figure of a woman appeared in the light and a calmness settled on Honeymaren's soul like a warm, heavy fur - soft and comforting. She was beautiful and familiar, though Honeymaren was sure she had never seen her before. "Come, my child," her soft voice echoed as a pale hand reached out to her. "You have done well. Your wife is safe. It is time for you to rest, now."

The last thing she heard was the sound of her love screaming her name, but she was so far away. Honeymaren turned to find her in her mind's eye, but a warm, soft hand guided her face back to the angelic woman with a gentle, loving smile. The _noaide_ exhaled slowly, the sound echoing around her as the light grew impossibly bright.

"ELSA!" Honeymaren gasped as she jerked awake and bolted upright, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her panicked body greedily sucked in rapid breaths of cool, smokeless air and her right hand shot to her shoulder, feeling no wound or pain. "Maren?" Elsa's sleepy voice rang out in a slight panic as she, too, jerked upright, immediately placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Maren, it's alright, it was just a dream, my love," she said earnestly, reaching with her free hand to guide the panicked Northuldran's gaze to hers, the similarity to the dream making the _noaide_ gasp. "You're alright, everything is fine, I'm right here," she whispered soothingly as she bid Honeymaren to look at her. The Northuldran whispered the goddess's name and Elsa smiled lovingly, running her fingers through Honeymaren's dark tresses. "I'm here, darling, it's alright," she said gently.

Honeymaren took few deep, calming breaths and released them slowly, running her fingers through her sweaty bangs. Elsa continued to gently stroke her hair, whispering soothingly to her while her _noaide_ caught her breath. "Wow, what a nightmare...it felt so real," she commented hoarsely after several moments before giving her love a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I woke you," she said quietly, her smile becoming wider and more genuine as she took in the queen's state of undress. With both women sitting up, the fur that had been covering them pooled around their hips. The sight of the blonde monarch made Honeymaren's mouth water as she shamelessly allowed her gaze to rake hungrily over the nude form of her love. Elsa followed her less-than-polite gaze and squeaked, reaching down to snatch the fur and covering herself modestly, a hot blush fanning across her face like wildfire.

Honeymaren laughed at her lover's sudden surge of modesty, reaching beneath the fur and slipping her arm around the queen's nude waist. "Good morning, beautiful," she growled playfully and began to kiss Elsa's defenseless neck and shoulders, grinning when the spirit laughed lightly and gave a very un-queenly whine as she pushed her _noaide_ away as best she could without losing her protective covering. "Don't even think about it," she chastised. "I'm so sore," she lamented, though she couldn't bring herself to be too upset about the strangely pleasurable ache all over her body. Honeymaren grinned and laid back down, pulling the nude woman against her own bare form and savoring the sensation of skin-to-skin contact with her love. "I should imagine so," she murmured playfully into a curtain of white-gold. "I'm surprised you haven't lost your voice," she whispered in a husky voice that sent a shiver down the queen's spine. Elsa blushed hotly, curling in on herself in embarrassment.

Honeymaren smiled warmly and took pity on the flustered spirit, pulling back a bit to stare into her eyes. "I wish I could find the words to tell you how beautiful you are to me, Elsa," she whispered softly, reaching out to run her fingers through soft waves of silk. Elsa looked away shyly for a moment, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Well," she began quietly before looking back up at Honeymaren. "When I find the words to tell you the same thing, I'll let you borrow them." The Northuldran chuckled and simply stared at Elsa, letting her fingers wander aimlessly through the wintery spirit's hair and across her beautiful features. The queen sighed softly under the loving touch as gentle, warm fingertips trailed lovingly across her skin, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the warmth and closeness of her cherished _noaide_. They laid like that for a long while, basking in the peace of the moment.

Honeymaren trailed her fingertips lightly along the beautiful queen's elegant neck and shoulders, tracing an attractively prominent collarbone. When she felt the spirit's heartbeat beneath her fingertips, her mind was suddenly assaulted by the image of an arrow protruding from it and she froze. The entire vision played out in her mind's eye in a blur and her eyes grew wide. Every detail, every moment, every feeling returning with perfect clarity. Honeymaren's chest constricted painfully as she stared, unseeing, at the hand over her lover's heart. This was no nightmare.

It was a vision.

Elsa opened her eyes curiously when Honeymaren's wandering hand stilled over her chest, her brow furrowing when she saw the distress in her lover's eyes. "Maren? What's wrong, love?" Elsa asked worriedly, pale fingers running soothingly through dark tresses. '_I won't let it happen,' _Honeymaren thought determinedly and simply shook her head, a small, forced smile on her lips. Elsa frowned and propped herself up on her elbow a bit as her fingers lightly continued to comb through Honeymaren's hair, studying her lover's tense face. "What was your dream about?" she asked casually after a moment, though she couldn't hide the worry creeping into her voice. _'She can never know.' _Honeymaren shook her head again, rolling on top of the beautiful queen and feathering soft kisses across her face. "Nothing to be concerned about right now, my love," she murmured before capturing full, kiss-bruised lips with her own.

Elsa instinctively responded to her lover's touch and returned the kiss, but her curiosity wasn't satisfied. She pulled away from the kiss to ask about the dream that had clearly rattled her _noaide_ once more before her breath was stolen when skilled lips found her sensitive neck."Maren..." she tried to chide, but instead managed only a breathy, husky whisper. _'I won't let him take you from me...' _When she felt her traitorous body begin to react to the Northuldran's touch, Elsa gathered all the will power she had and tugged lightly at the dark tresses her fingers had instinctively tangled in. "Maren, stop," she ordered gently. Honeymaren immediately pulled away to look at the queen in apologetic askance, her brow furrowed with worry that she had upset or hurt her love. Elsa instantly reached up with the thumb of her free hand to smooth the furrow of Honeymaren's brow - she hated seeing her _noaide_ upset. The blonde stared sincerely into the troubled doe eyes she loved so much, her heart squeezing painfully at the desperation and fear she saw swirling in them. "I thought we agreed last night that we would not hide from each other," she said quietly, her thumb lightly running back and forth across a tan forehead.

Honeymaren chuckled, a small smirk on her lips as she looked down at her love. "So stubborn...can't just let me kiss you senseless, hm? I've been counting on this strategy to save me from many future scoldings. Now I need to rethink my whole plan of attack," she said playfully, though her eyes held none of the mirth of her words. _'I won't let him hurt you, love...' _Elsa simply smiled back at her before leaning up and placing a slow, tender kiss on her lips. "All that means, my darling, is that you have greatly underestimated the depth of my love for you," she said with sweet sincerity as twin chips of ice searched stormy brown. "Maren...I don't just want to be with you. I want to be your partner. I want you to trust me and confide in me when something weighs on you. I want you to be able to rely on me to help ease your troubles. Something pulls at a heart that now belongs to me," she said firmly, cupping Honeymaren's cheek in her hand. "Tell me what it is."

Honeymaren sighed and gave a small, defeated smile, toying with a lock of Elsa's silky hair thoughtfully for a moment. "It felt so real. You..." Honeymaren paused, taking a deep breath. "You were killed...by that bastard, Ulrik. I couldn't stop it." Elsa shushed her soothingly, running her fingers through her dark tresses. "It was just a dream, my love. I'm not going to die," she said gently. Honeymaren's mind flashed back to the second part of her dream where Ulrik's crossbow found a different target. "No, you won't," she agreed in a low voice, determination filling her every fiber.

The _noaide_ knew well the difference between a rampant imagination and divine intervention. She knew these tormenting images were not an anxious nightmare, but a vision; a call to action by Ahtohallan herself to protect her avatar. She couldn't make _much_ sense of it, but she had ordained three things for sure. One was that both Elsa and Anna would die if Honeymaren didn't intervene.

One was not an option.

The second was a bit hazier, but still distinguishable. Elsa may not escape due to Honeymaren's sacrifice, but she would not die. What was unclear was if Elsa escaped after. Why wouldn't Elsa use her powers on the balcony to get away? What was stopping her? Honeymaren thought she had seen the evidence of Elsa's magic just before the vision ended, but she couldn't be sure. If it _was_ the queen's powers that she had caused the light she saw, why did she wait until then to use them?

The third was a bit harder to cope with, but just as unmistakable as the first. By intervening in the queen's fate, Honeymaren would seal her own in one of the most horrific ways possible. She swallowed thickly as her throat began to burn with the phantom pain of smoke inhalation. She would be burned alive...and Elsa would not be able to help her. There would be no heroic, last minute rescue. The Northuldran would die in a foreign kingdom, awash in a sea of unfamiliar faces as her life was slowly burned away to ash. The voice of the mysterious woman floated through her mind. '_Your wife is safe_.' She must have been referring to Elsa, though they were not wed. 'Well...not _officially_,' she thought, as memories of last night's passions flitted through her mind. Perhaps they were, as far as Ahtohallan was concerned.

As Honeymaren gazed down into the concerned, crystalline pools of her lover, a soft and peaceful smile tugged at her lips and the fear ebbed away. Death was a small price to pay for Elsa's safety, and Honeymaren would gladly pay it. "I promise," she whispered, vowing to the beautiful spirit and to herself that she would do what needed to be done to ensure the first part of her vision never came to pass. Honeymaren leaned down slowly to press her lips tenderly against the queen's and Elsa sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around her love's neck. They spent the better part of the next hour like this, trading slow, soft kisses and letting hands lovingly wander across smooth skin. Their lips were full of passion without the lust of the night before, their kisses hungry but for something much deeper than the pleasures of the flesh. These long, stolen moments were to both pull them closer together as well as to say goodbye, for once they left their lover's embrace they would be once again in the real world. The real world where they were uprooting their lives to prepare for war, where the fate of the forest rested once more on the shoulders of the Arendellian siblings, and where Honeymaren would face the truth of her vision.

"I love you, Maren," came Elsa's sweet voice. Honeymaren pulled her beautiful queen close to her, smiling into soft, white-gold tresses. "I love you too, Elsa. More than I will ever be able to say," she replied. Honeymaren squeezed Elsa tightly for a moment before releasing her with a sigh. "We need to get ready for the day," she murmured. Elsa nodded in understanding, a small smile on her face as she pulled back to look at her love. "I can face anything knowing I'll be facing it with you," she said lovingly. Honeymaren grinned a bit, grasping one of the blonde's hands in hers and placing a sweet kiss upon her knuckles. "Then come, my queen. Let us seize the day," she said playfully.

It took the lovers nearly another hour to clean up and make themselves presentable. The pair found themselves easily...distracted. More than once they had to force themselves to refocus after a sweet word or touch became a loving kiss, which inevitably led to quiet moans and gasps for air. Finally, Elsa waved away their snowy sound barrier so they could exit the _lavvo_. Elsa was forced to don one of Honeymaren's scarves to hide the numerous marks of evidence of their passionate night. The Northuldran offered her arm to the queen as they stepped into the afternoon sunlight, Elsa smiling lovingly at her before slipping hers into the crook of her elbow. She leaned against her dark-haired lover affectionately as the pair made their way to the common area, oblivious to the many knowing grins and approving smiles of the Northuldra as they passed. The nomads were more than thrilled with the match that had been obvious to their eyes since the wintery spirit had come to live amongst them and were happy to see the young couple enjoying their love.

"Elsa!"

The Snow Queen looked away from her enchanting lover and smiled brightly as she saw her sister approaching. Anna stopped several feet short of the pair, a sudden searching look in her eyes. Elsa squirmed a bit under the redhead's scrutinizing gaze, subconsciously squeezing Honeymaren's arm. The _noaide_ chuckled and grasped Elsa's hand, raising it to her lips to place a sweet kiss on her knuckles before releasing it. "Why don't you catch up with your sister, my love. I'm going to go help with packing up for the journey." Elsa blinked and looked at Honeymaren pleadingly, only for the dark-haired woman to smile at her mischievously. "I'll see you soon, beautiful," she said before pressing her lips to her cheek and winking at her. "Anna," she greeted with a nod, grinning at the redhead before walking away and leaving the siblings together. Neither woman was able to see the easy grin fall from her face as she left not to pack, but to search out the one person who could help her ensure the safety of the Arendellian queens.

Anna cleared her throat, drawing Elsa's attention to her immediately. Anna walked up to her somewhat nervous sibling, slowly looking her up and down with an unreadable expression. Elsa tried to calm her racing heartbeat, paranoia running rampant; did Anna know? How could she? Was she disturbed at the thought of...whatever it was she was thinking about her? Suddenly, dozens of conversations of her scolding Anna and Kristoff about impropriety raced through her mind and she nearly groaned at the hypocrisy of it all. The spirit queen was pulled from her musings with a gasp when a finger hooked into her borrowed scarf, tugging it aside to reveal a smattering of passionate love bites. "So, I was right..." Anna spoke softly as Elsa quickly tugged the scarf back over her neck, her face burning. "A-Anna, I can explain, I-"

Elsa was interrupted when Anna cupped her face in both of her hands, guiding panicked blue eyes to look into loving teal that sparkled with unshed, happy tears. "My sweet sister," she breathed, a bright smile on her face. "You've never been more beautiful in all your life than you are in this moment." Elsa blinked in confusion as Anna wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I-I'm confused," she said slowly as she returned the embrace. Her younger sister laughed as she pulled away, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm just..._so_ happy for you. You're absolutely _glowing_." Anna cupped Elsa's face again, searching deep blue pools that were finally restored to their original clarity and sharpness and _life_. "Are you happy, Elsa?" Elsa blinked a few times before Anna's meaning clicked in her mind. She smiled brightly at her beloved sister, placing her hands over hers and giving a small nod. Anna brushed her sister's cheeks with her thumbs, searching her gaze for any hint of a lie. "Truly?" The elder monarch nodded again and gave a small laugh, her own eyes welling slightly as she realized the truth of her answer. "Anna...I've never been happier," Elsa said softly. "I can't explain it, other than to say that I feel...at peace. Does that make sense?"

Anna laughed a little before pulling her sister into a tight hug again. "Yes, it does," she murmured gently in Elsa's ear. "And it means that you _finally_ don't feel like you are alone. You have no idea how much I've hoped for this day." Elsa's eyes widened a bit before closing against emotional tears as she hugged the redhead tighter against her. "I love you, Anna," she whispered against her sister's fiery tresses. "I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied with a soft, happy sigh as she released her sister, taking her hands in her own and squeezing them gently before taking a calming breath and smiling at her elder. "What now?"

Elsa looked around at the camp that was a flurry of activity. In the distance she saw Kristoff talking to Honeymaren in hushed tones, presumably about the upcoming journey. It appeared as if the camp was mostly packed and ready to travel. The _lavvos_ were going to be left untouched; bait to draw Ulrik out of the trees and into the open. Elsa looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly upon the camp, but a wave of grey was upon the horizon and Elsa could feel the promise of snow within its murky depths. "You and Honeymaren should go to Arendelle today to prepare for the arrival of the Northuldra," Elsa said slowly as she thought through her plan. "Before you go, Honeymaren and I are going to scout around the forest for the best places to set up traps for Ulrik and the army he is sure to bring with him." Anna nodded, crossing her arms and pacing in thought. "I agree. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back here to help you," she said with a pointed glance at Elsa. The wintery spirit rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled. "Yes, Anna," she said indulgently.

The redhead grinned and playfully bumped her sister's hip with her own. "Well let's get on with it then," Anna said brightly. "I'll go collect my future husband while you collect your future fiancé." A bright blush seeped into the blonde's cheeks at that, but rather than immediately argue the comment as Anna thought she would, Elsa simply smiled to herself and nodded. Anna blinked a few times before laughing lightly and grabbing Elsa's hand, pulling her toward their loves. "You've got it bad, alright," she said with a grin. Elsa only smiled wider and laughed along with her sister as she was led across the clearing.

Her smile fell from her face as they neared the Northuldran and the ice harvester who appeared to be having a hushed argument about something, neither noticing the siblings' approach. Elsa looked at Anna with a curious frown, her sister returning the look with a shrug. "-you _know_ I'm right, Kristoff. Now can I count on you or not?" Honeymaren whispered tersely, her mouth set in a grim line. The mountain man sighed deeply, hesitating before he nodded, his honey eyes regarding the Northuldran sadly. "What are you counting on my fiancé for?" Anna asked as they approached, looking suspiciously between Honeymaren and Kristoff. "To guide my people safely to the gates of Arendelle," Honeymaren responded smoothly with a small smile; a smile that grew a bit softer and more genuine as doe eyes shifted to her blonde lover.

Anna raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced by the dark-haired woman's answer but deciding to let it go for the time being as she looped her arm through Kristoff's and snuggled into him. "Don't worry, Honeymaren," she said as she smiled lovingly up at her fiancé. "He led me all the way to the North Mountain through a magical blizzard. He's the most reliable man I've ever met; you can count on him for anything. Isn't that right, honey?" Kristoff blushed a bit at the endearment and smiled down at his ginger-sweet love before looking back at the _noaide_. Despite the serene smile on her face, Honeymaren's eyes were serious and focused as they locked in on his. "Yeah," he said after a moment, his shoulders squaring a bit as he returned her gaze. "You sure can."

Honeymaren's eyes softened and she gave the ice harvester a small, grateful nod. "Thank you, Kristoff," she said quietly. "It means a lot to me. I know it isn't an easy task." Kristoff nodded and extended his free arm to Honeymaren, who grasped his forearm and squeezed gratefully. She glanced at Elsa who had been watching the exchange quietly, intelligent blue eyes searching for the hidden meaning she knew was there. Her _noaide_ rarely lied, so the signs were obvious to the blonde; not only that, but this made it twice in one morning the woman tried to hide something. "So," Honeymaren began, turning to face the spirit queen. "What's the plan, sweetheart?"

Elsa looked at her suspiciously for a moment before giving her a look that clearly indicated that they would address what just happened at a later time before taking a deep, centering breath and speaking. "Anna and Kristoff are going to help the Northuldra finish packing up the camp while you and I go scout the forest for places to set traps for Ulrik and his forces. Hopefully, Kristoff will leave with the Northuldra before the snow comes. When we return, you and Anna are going to take Nokk to Arendelle to prepare for their arrival. Once they are settled, you and Anna will come back here and wait with me for Ulrik." Honeymaren nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. I'm ready when you are, Your Majesty."

Elsa rolled her eyes and held her arms out to Anna, who immediately took the invitation and embraced her sister. Elsa gave her a squeeze before pulling back with a smile. "We will be back soon," she promised. As Anna turned toward Honeymaren to give her a hug as well, Elsa closed the distance between her and Kristoff. She stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on the mountain man's cheek and smiled at him. "I'll see you when this is all over, brother," she said sweetly, playfully brushing back his bangs. Kristoff opened his mouth as though to say something before closing it with a strained noise, looking down at the blonde queen sadly. After a split second hesitation, he reached down and engulfed the petite woman in his arms, pulling her tightly against his large, muscled frame. Elsa blinked in surprise at the sudden show of affection from the reserved ice harvester, returning the hug as best she could. "I never said it, but I hope you know I consider you my family, Elsa. You are _my_ sister, too...and I love you," he whispered in her ear so only the queen could hear.

"Kristoff..." Elsa whispered hoarsely, touched by his emotional confession. In the blink of an eye, Kristoff gave her a final squeeze before he released her and turned, walking away without another word or so much as a glance over his shoulder. Elsa blinked and stared wordlessly after the burly blonde before Honeymaren's voice reached her ears. "We should get going while we have the daylight, love." Elsa nodded slowly, tearing her eyes away from Kristoff's retreating form and turning to meet her lover and her sister. "I'll go get a reindeer ready," Honeymaren said before giving Anna a chaste kiss on her cheek. "See ya soon, sugar rush." Anna grinned after her and waved. Elsa and Anna watched her walk away for a moment before looking at each other with knowing looks.

"Something's up," Elsa said.

"Yup," Anna agreed.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Should we leave it alone?" Anna asked after a moment, looking thoughtfully at her fiancé, who was talking agitatedly to Sven across the clearing. Elsa stared after her own lover's stiff movements as she readied a reindeer for a moment before shaking her head a bit. "I don't know," Elsa admitted, biting her lip. "Whatever is going on, it certainly isn't pleasant...but neither of them has ever given us a reason not to trust their judgement before." After a moment of hesitation, Elsa exhaled slowly. "I don't like it, but I trust they will tell us if and when we need to know." Anna sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You know I don't have that kind of patience," she muttered dryly. Elsa laughed and shook her head before the sound of approaching hoof beats in the grass alerted her to her _noaide's_ presence. "Time to go, Elsa," Honeymaren said from astride the reindeer she had retrieved for them, scooting back on the beast's back and holding her hand out for Elsa. Elsa smiled up at her lover and took her offered hand, allowing Honeymaren to pull her up to sit in front of her. Elsa smiled down at Anna who waved as Honeymaren wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and clicked her tongue to urge the reindeer forward.

"So, what are we on the lookout for, my goddess?" Honeymaren asked after several minutes of a leisurely trot through the woods. Elsa blushed at the endearment, but smiled and leaned back against her lover. "Flatterer. We are looking for anywhere we may be able to form a trap. A place for an earth giant to hide, a safe and defensible spot for Anna or you to stay clear of the action where both of you can shoot an arrow or two," she murmured thoughtfully, looking around the forest with a crucial eye. Honeymaren blinked. "Wait, what?" Elsa smiled and a small chuckle escaped her. "Oh yes, you've created a monster, baby. She practices her archery all the time with General Mattias. Her skills are actually quite impressive."

The Northuldran grinned and nuzzled her nose into Elsa's neck. "_Baby_, now, is it?" Honeymaren teased as she pulled the scarf Elsa wore away from her neck to place light, slow kisses against the soft skin there. The spirit queen bit her lip and sighed softly at her noaide's touch, closing her eyes and tilting her neck to give her lover better access. "Do you disapprove, Northuldran?" Elsa gasped out as Honeymaren's soft lips found her sensitive pulse point. Honeymaren grinned and slipped her fingers under the hem of Elsa's shirt, pressing the warmth of her hand against the cool skin of the queen's waist. "On the contrary, spirit, it's ridiculously sexy," she breathed in Elsa's ear. The blonde laughed breathlessly and grasped Honeymaren's wandering hand in her own, lacing cool and delicate fingers through her lover's. "I aim to please, darling. For now, however, we have work to do and you are a being a bad influence," she chided playfully. "A distractingly gorgeous influence, but a bad one nonetheless."

Honeymaren laughed lightly and nuzzled against Elsa's neck once more, groaning softly. "I'm afraid you're the distracting one, Your Majesty. If you weren't so impossibly sexy, I wouldn't be having such a hard time focusing." Elsa giggled and leaned back into her lover, resting her head on her shoulder and looking up at her innocently through long, dark lashes. "I apologize, _noaide_," she whispered huskily as she reached back to wind a hand into the silky waterfall of Honeymaren's hair. The Northuldran had been leaving it down more often and it greatly pleased the spirit queen. "Find me what I'm looking for and I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you," she said with a grin as she pulled Honeymaren into a deep, slow kiss. The dark haired woman groaned into the kiss and dropped the reigns to pull her lover against her possessively, her hands instantly roaming across her lithe body.

Elsa broke the kiss to cry out softly when Honeymaren's hands travelled up her taut stomach to firmly grasp her breasts and squeezed, kneading them gently. She instinctively pushed her chest against the touch, her own hands coming to rest on Honeymaren's thighs and squeezing reflexively. Elsa laughed breathlessly and grasped Honeymaren's hand just as it began to reach for her most intimate area. "Ah, ah, ah, my love - we had a deal. Business first, play later," she husked out, despite her own resistance beginning to waver. Honeymaren laughed through her grin of frustration, dropping her forehead to the blonde's shoulder. "So cruel," she whined. Elsa only laughed as she tried to slow her breathing, lovingly lacing her fingers with her lover's and pulling her arms around her. "Once we develop our plan, I give you full permission to ravish me senseless in the middle of the wilderness. Until then, let's remember what we are here to do." Honeymaren grinned wolfishly and squeezed Elsa close, kissing her cheek. "You may regret you said that, darling," she warned playfully before she grasped the reigns again and clicked her tongue, urging the beast forward quickly, much to Elsa's amusement. She didn't have a moment to lose.

**AN:**

**Dun dun DUUUNNN...**

**I wanted to take a moment to say thank you SO much for the amazing, thought out reviews from the last chapter. I was genuinely nervous how all of you would feel about it and I can't say how wonderful it feels to have the confidence boost each and every one of your reviews give me. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**The life you readers and breathing into me is being transferred into this story. What was originally going to be a short fic now has a life of it's own thanks to all of you and I hope you continue to enjoy the ride as much as I am.**

**Until next time!**

**-Volchise**


	27. Just Desserts

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven - Just Desserts_

Two hours and many 'what ifs' later, Elsa felt pretty confident in the layout of her plans. They had circled the far perimeter of the Northuldran territory and found several perfect places for an earth giant to lie in wait. The only thing the winter spirit wasn't completely sure about was a good hiding place far from the reach of danger for her sister and her _noaide_. There were several nooks, crannies, and half-hidden places to hole up, but none that satisfied the queen's high demands. When she had voiced her concern, the Northuldran had made a playfully snide comment about placing her and Anna in a protective snow-globe that earned her a full ten minutes of silence from the blonde as punishment. Needless to say, it was a mistake the dark-haired woman was not keen to repeat.

Honeymaren had spent much of their time scouting in silence. Partly, it was to allow the anxious queen the chance to ponder her tactics uninterrupted, Elsa needing only occasional input from her. The protective and precautionary nature of the task was clearly a natural strength for the monarch and her Northuldran lover couldn't help the small, proud smiles that would bloom on her face as she listened to the blonde rationalize her decisions to herself aloud. When Elsa caught her in these moments of admiration and bashfully questioned her, Honeymaren would simply shake her head in response as her small smiles grew wider. The queen would roll her eyes good-naturedly, the small blush in her cheeks taking away any true dismissal in the gesture and continue on with her one-sided discussion. This left Honeymaren to the main reason for her silence - the pondering of her own situation.

Over and over Honeymaren went through her harrowing vision, going over every detail with a fine-toothed mental comb. The first hour of searching or so she spent in deep resentment and anger as she held the blonde beauty close in her arms while they trekked slowly through the forest on their antlered mount. Why wouldn't Ahtohallan just let them be happy? Was this her punishment for choosing to love Elsa as a person rather than serve her as a spirit? And why let Elsa, a favored child of the Great Mother herself, suffer so deeply? The Northuldra never thought the Great Mother capable of such cruelty. _'Yet, here we are,'_ Honeymaren had thought bitterly.

Once they had dismounted to walk the denser areas of the forest and Honeymaren stood back to allow the queen to explore, reasoning and rationalizing to herself aloud as she did, the anger began to slowly fade from the _noaide's_ heart. Ulrik was a blight on the winter spirit's life long before Ahtohallan's existence was even made known to her lover - the Great Mother was not responsible for the evil beyond the forest. Honeymaren watched as Elsa explored the area with sure, graceful movements, delicate features set in deep contemplation. Bright blue eyes that shone with the intelligence of the queen's incredible mind scrutinized the forest around her, lighting up with excitement when the perfect plan finally presented itself to her. In that moment, Honeymaren realized how very wrong she was to be so angry with Ahtohallan. The Great Mother was not punishing her for her love with this fate - she was gifting her the chance to protect her love. The _noaide's_ vision was not a final fate - it was the gift of a choice. She could let fate run its course and survive, or she could trade her life for that of the woman she loved. Honeymaren closed her eyes against the tears that began to well, taking a deep breath to prevent them from spilling over and drawing her lover's worry. She sent a silent prayer of apology and thanks to Ahtohallan for the chance to protect Elsa from her gruesome fate, promising to protect the life of her child of winter with her own...for a life without Elsa was not a life worth living.

Now, as they stood in the valley of the hot springs, memories of their first days together flooded Honeymaren's mind and she yearned desperately to touch the queen who had grown so much since that time. She watched as the woman who once struggled to exist in her own skin walked with commanding poise about her environment as she confidently planned for a one-woman war. Again, the Northuldran was left in awe as she was reminded just how formidable and powerful her beautiful lover was, her control over ice and snow being at the bottom of the list of the reasons why. Elsa's quixotic mind, fighting spirit, and fierce morality were just a few of the things that made her a successful, eternally beloved queen and a force to be reckoned with, not her powers; knowing that the blonde had finally begun to accept this as well sent a deep surge of need for the woman through the Northuldran. She needed to hold her, touch her, taste her, _possess_ her in every sense of the word. She needed to be as close as possible for as long as possible...while it _was_ possible.

Elsa looked pensively around the smattering of large boulders in the hot spring valley, their final stop before they would head back to the encampment. "You have a good point about this place, Maren," Elsa said thoughtfully. "It would be smart of them to come through this way if they happened to know it was here. The mist would cover their approach. I think this is the last place to station an earth giant," she said with a confident nod, clasping her hands together. "That means we are officially covered from all sides. We can head back now." Honeymaren gave Elsa an unreadable look and walked over to the blonde slowly. "We're done?" she asked intently as she moved, her unblinking gaze locked on the beautiful queen. Elsa turned around and blinked in surprise upon seeing her lover's slow, almost stalking approach. "Y-Yes?" she barely managed to stutter out before she was pressed against the warm, smooth face of a boulder, her breath stolen as full lips crashed possessively against hers.

Elsa responded to the frantic kiss without hesitation, gasping when both of her wrists were firmly pinned above her head by one hand, Honeymaren's other sliding straight into the waistband of the skintight, icy fabric of her pants. The blonde monarch cried out in pleasure when skilled fingers immediately cupped her most intimate area, the Northuldran groaning at the abundant wetness already gathered there. "By the spirits, you're already soaking wet my goddess," she husked out into the blonde's ear. "How long have you been waiting for me to touch you like this, Elsa?" she asked as she teasingly dipped the first digit of her finger into the queen's tight entrance, the heel of her palm rubbing slow, firm circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the front of her sex. Elsa moaned her lover's name breathlessly as she gasped for air before tugging insistently at the grip her lover had on her wrists. Honeymaren instantly released her hold on the queen, instead planting her hand against the side of the boulder next to Elsa's head to steady them.

Elsa stared deep into Honeymaren's passion-darkened eyes, biting her lip as she reached down to place one hand purposefully on top of the one pleasuring her, the other winding into thick, dark tresses. "I've been waiting...my whole life...for you to touch me, Maren," she gasped out before pressing against the knuckles of Honeymaren's hand and pushing the teasing finger deep inside of her, moaning loudly as her tight walls gripped it greedily. "Fuck," Honeymaren moaned out at the action, nearly climaxing right then and there as she pushed a second finger deep inside of the queen, relishing the sound of Elsa's answering cry of pleasure. She buried her face in the crook of Elsa's neck and began pumping her fingers swiftly in and out of the keening spirit, her patience for foreplay spent long ago; her lover was more than ready for her and she would make good on Elsa's promise for the Northuldran or ravish her to her heart's content.

The blonde queen grasped fruitlessly at the smooth surface of the boulder before wrapping her arms around Honeymaren's neck, desperate for purchase to ground herself in the blistering pace her dark-haired siren set. As she neared her climax at unprecedented speed, her knees began to buckle beneath her and she leaned heavily on her _noaide_. "Oh Gods, Maren...M-Maren, I'm coming. Gods, I'm coming for you," she whimpered desperately in her lover's ear, a nearly silent, strangled cry escaping her throat as every muscle in her body locked in ecstasy. Elsa buried her face in Honeymaren's shoulder, her teeth finding the firm muscle there in pure, pleasured abandon. "Elsa!" Honeymaren gasped, her eyes opening wide in surprise as the sound of the queen's whisper in her ear and the passionate lovebite combined with the feel of Elsa's virginal walls spasming around her fingers to send her over the edge to her own small release. "Holy shit," she panted, shaking her head in disbelief and pressing her body against Elsa's as the spirit rode out her own tidal wave of pleasure. Honeymaren waited until she felt the queen's orgasm subside, the warm, satin walls slowly releasing their grip on her fingers before she pulled her hand away. As she did, Elsa collapsed lightly against her lover and draped her arms over her shoulders, trying to catch her breath.

As soon as she withdrew her hand, Honeymaren immediately began to tug at the icy fabric of Elsa's outfit, growling in annoyance when the skintight nature of it made it difficult to remove. "Elsa, with the Spirits as my witnesses, if you do not make this go away right now, I will rip it to shreds," she growled out as she tugged at the fabric, much to Elsa's amusement. "Patience is a virtue, darling," she purred, gasping in surprise when Honeymaren did just as she said she would. A loud ripping sound echoed across the valley as the Northuldran tore the icy fabric of Elsa's shirt apart, ripping it right down the middle and exposing her full, pert breasts, stiff nipples already standing at full attention for her _noaide_. Honeymaren immediately ducked down and took one into her mouth, suckling it greedily while skilled fingers, still slick with the queen's release, gently rolled and pinched its twin. The blonde cried out sharply, her hands instantly tangling in Honeymaren's hair and pulling her closer.

After a moment, Honeymaren slid back up the queen's body to capture her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, stealing Elsa's gasp of pleasure from her lungs and forcing her to break off for air. Elsa's head spun as Honeymaren reached down with both hands and squeezed her firm behind, forcing her hips to press pleasantly against her lover's. "Are you going to take care of this or am I going to?" The Northuldran asked huskily as she fingered the icy hem of Elsa's pants. The queen smirked challengingly through her quick pants for breath, biting her lip teasingly. The quick pace Honeymaren was setting created an excitement in Elsa she had never felt before. For the first time in her life, Elsa found herself ready to throw caution to the wind. For the first time, she felt safe enough to do just that. She felt _free; _free to cross boundaries, free to tempt fate, free to give in to her desires.

_Free to push back._

"I don't know, it's quite sexy to watch you lose control, _baby,_" she purred in a low voice, purposely grinding her hips into the _noaide's_. Honeymaren groaned, her own body quite sensitive from her secret release. She raised her eyebrow at the challenge in Elsa's voice, smirking in amusement. "So," she drawled out, pressing Elsa firmly against the warm rock. "You want to play, do you, Snowflake?" Elsa swallowed thickly as her heartbeat quickened. Something about the nearly predatory gleam in her lover's eyes pulled sharply at the wound up muscles in her lower belly. Did she want to play?

Oh, yes. Yes, she did.

Honeymaren grasped at the shoulders of Elsa's ruined shirt and yanked the fabric down over pale, creamy shoulders. She pulled it halfway down the spirit's arms before letting go, leaving them tangled in the tight fabric just above the elbow. Elsa blinked in confusion before her mouth went impossibly dry as Honeymaren undid the buttons of her own shirt and slowly slipped it off of her smooth shoulders, Elsa's passionate bite mark the only blemish to be seen on her tan skin. She let the material slide teasingly down to reveal full, firm breasts and a toned, muscled stomach and torso. Elsa immediately began to try to untangle herself from the twisted fabric of her own ripped shirt so she could reach out and finally touch her lover, instantly understanding the hatred her _noaide_ had for the uncooperative material. Just as she dematerialized it and reached out to her, Honeymaren captured her hands and spun her around, pressing her against the boulder once more. Elsa cried out softly in surprise as her nipples came in pleasant contact with the warm surface of the stone, even the smoothness of the water-worn boulder rough against the sensitive buds. Honeymaren tied Elsa's hands behind her back with the more tangible fabric of her own shirt, knotting the sleeves tightly around her wrists before pressing her bare chest against Elsa's naked torso. "Oh, I'm sorry, my love, did you want to touch?" Honeymaren asked teasingly. Elsa whimpered at the feel of her lover's warm, bare skin against her own, pressing back as close as she could to the woman. She couldn't believe how her body was reacting to Honeymaren, though she shouldn't be surprised; of course the _noaide_ would be able to play her like a finely tuned instrument, both body and mind.

"Is this what you wanted, Your Majesty?" Honeymaren asked, guiding her bound hands backward a bit so her fingertips made contact with a firm, muscled stomach. Elsa closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. Touching Honeymaren was like touching fire, with all of the searing heat but none of the pain. As Honeymaren's free hand undid the drawstring of her pants, her other hand guided Elsa's lower and lower and the queen's heart began to race. Faster and faster it pounded out its rhythm with every inch of skin her fingertips traveled, her mind dully registering the muffled sound of fabric falling to the ground. Elsa moaned loudly when they were guided into the slick heat of her lover's most intimate area for the first time. Honeymaren's hips jerked forward involuntarily as the blonde queen touched her, moaning softly into silky, white-gold tresses. Elsa whimpered helplessly at the exotic sound and immediately tried to turn around, only to be held firm by her lover's strong hands. With a mighty show of will power, Honeymaren pulled just out of the blonde's reach, Elsa crying out in frustration at the loss. "Maren, please...please, don't tease me, I'm sorry, I'll do anything you ask," she begged as she struggled against her binding. Honeymaren grinned and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "If I can't touch...you can't touch," she breathed. "I'm not going to ask again, Elsa. Anything that separates my lips from your body needs to go away. _Now_."

The skintight, icy material of Elsa's pants dissolved in an instant. The moment it did, Honeymaren flipped the bound queen around to face her and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, running her fingers through her hair and pulling her close, both women moaning at the feel of their bare skin coming in full contact. The moment they were forced to break apart for air, Honeymaren fell to her knees before the queen, immediately delving her tongue into the dripping folds of her sex. Elsa's knees instantly wavered, threatening to buckle as she moaned loudly, her bound hands unable to help steady her. She blushed hotly when Honeymaren lifted one of her legs over her shoulder, forcing her legs apart and baring the already vulnerable queen's most intimate area to her lover. Elsa looked down at the gorgeous image of the Northuldran pleasuring her, warm brown eyes glancing up at her teasingly through dark lashes. The sight alone nearly brought the writhing queen to an early climax, as beautiful as Honeymaren was. Elsa screamed in pleasure when Honeymaren forced her tongue deep inside of her, the talented muscle penetrating her over and over again as she watched in lewd fascination. Her hips bucked wildly against the source of her pleasure, desperately trying to force more contact as she rode the edge of oblivion. "Please, Maren! Gods, I'm so close! Please baby...please make me come for you...make me scream..." Honeymaren moaned loudly into her lover's sex, her efforts redoubling. '_What a sly little minx,_' her passion-addled mind thought. Elsa knew _exactly_ what she was doing, talking like that. While the _noaide_ had relied on her spirit-borne abilities to whip the queen into a frenzy, Elsa's sharp, quixotic mind was a thing to be reckoned with; of course she would pick up on what made Honeymaren react to _her_.

Honeymaren's heart soared at the confidence that had so quickly built itself within the queen. Before her stood a woman who not only no longer feared the fierceness of her own passion but was now reveling in it. Gone was the young queen too shy and insecure to believe herself worthy of love. Left in her place was a confident, lionhearted woman who would be tamed by no one but the Northuldran herself. And in that spirit, Honeymaren was not about to let her clever blonde lover have the last laugh in this new game. The Northuldran raked her nails up the inside of the leg that rested over her shoulder, grinning when the queen's muscles spasmed beneath the teasing touch before forcing two fingers deep inside the writhing spirit, curling them slightly until she found the magical, spongy patch of flesh hidden within her. If Elsa wanted to scream, who was Honeymaren to deny her?

Scream the blonde queen did as the _noaide_ flexed her fingers roughly against the heavenly patch over and over, suckling sharply at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the front of her sex and flicking it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. Elsa bucked her hips wildly as she was rapidly driven to orgasm after orgasm. She knew her lover would not allow her a moment of rest, so she instead begged for her wrath. "Fuck, _harder_, Maren! Please, baby, harder! Gods, I'm coming for you again!" Elsa screamed with abandon until, finally, the queen's body gave out and she became too weak to stand, leaving Honeymaren to support her full weight as she rode her most recent wave of pleasure. Honeymaren rose to her feet, pulling the weak spirit up with her as she did. One hand wrapped around her lover's waist to steady her while the other reached behind her and skillfully pulled apart the knot that bound her wrists. The moment they were free, Elsa's arms wound their way around her _noaide's_ neck, both to steady herself and to pull her cherished lover close to her.

Honeymaren swiftly swept her other arm behind the petite queen's legs and easily lifted her limp form into her arms. Elsa's head rested against her shoulder as she carefully stepped away from the boulder and into one of the adjacent hot springs, the queen moaning in approval when the warm water began to envelop her and sighing in deep contentment. As her lover carried her across the pool, Elsa's hazy mind instantly conjured an image of herself in this same position dressed in a flowing white gown as her _noaide_ carried her across the threshold of the royal bed chambers. Elsa blinked, a deep blush filling her cheeks at the runaway train of thought, though she couldn't help the wistful smile that tugged at her lips at the thought of the beautiful Northuldran being her wife.

"What's that look for?" Honeymaren asked, drawing Elsa's attention to her. Elsa's blush deepened when she saw the grin on her lover's face; her _noaide_ knew full well Elsa had been thinking about her. Honeymaren chuckled and gingerly set the queen on the wide, natural underwater ledge of the spring, the warm water coming to just shy of the blonde's collarbone. She placed a hand on the grassy edge of the spring on either side of the monarch's head, boxing her in and leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek affectionately. "What thoughts made my goddess look so happy?" she asked with a charming smile. Elsa smiled, biting her lip and averting her gaze bashfully. "Aw, come now, love," she said sweetly as she began to feather sweet, loving kisses across her face. The queen sighed softly and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms loosely around her lover's neck as the _noaide_ whispered in her ear. "Don't be shy now. What were you thinking about, Elsa?"

Elsa pulled back a little to give Honeymaren a playfully seductive grin. "Maybe I was thinking about a time when I might be able to touch the love of my life without both hands tied behind my back...literally," she said jokingly, slowly running her hands up and down Honeymaren's toned arms. Honeymaren laughed lightly and leaned in to capture Elsa's lips in a tantalizingly soft kiss that left the spirit's head spinning. "Go on, then," she whispered huskily in her ear as she straddled Elsa's hips in the water, causing the blonde to gasp softly and instinctively place her hands on the Northuldran's curvaceous hips. "Touch whatever you'd like, Your Majesty." Elsa's mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly, suddenly completely unsure of herself as all her earlier bravado abandoned her. Her breathing became heavier as she stared transfixed at the gorgeous woman before her, blue eyes roaming across her lover's shapely chest. "I-I...ah...um..."

Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow, taking one hand from the grassy ledge of the spring to run her fingers through her lover's silky, white-gold tresses. "Change your mind, sweetheart?" Elsa frowned and dug her fingers possessively into Honeymaren's hips, pulling the Northuldran woman against her and causing her to gasp softly. "_No_," she said firmly and with a noticeable tinge of petulance, much to Honeymaren's amusement. "I...I just..." Elsa tried to stutter out before mumbling something under her breath. "What was that, love?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow. The queen blushed hotly, huffing in exasperation. "I don't know what I'm doing," she said quietly, looking down in embarrassment. Honeymaren smiled warmly down at the nervous spirit, reaching down to hook a finger under her chin and gently guiding gorgeous blue eyes to meet hers. "Of course you do, Elsa," she whispered as she leaned in close to her love. "You're making love to me." Elsa's eyes fluttered closed as Honeymaren closed the distance between them and captured the blonde's lips once more in a gentle, loving kiss.

Honeymaren reached down and grasped Elsa's hands gently with her own before placing them upon her own breasts, her chest arching into the cool skin of the blonde's palms. Elsa broke the kiss with a soft gasp as she felt her lover's supple breasts beneath her hands, squeezing instinctively and biting her lip when she was rewarded with a soft moan. The queen looked uncertainly into Honeymaren's eyes, the dark-haired woman simply smiling reassuringly and nodding. "Go ahead, Snowflake. Trust yourself," she encouraged gently before leaning down to whisper huskily in her ear. "I belong to you, Your Majesty...do with me as you please." Elsa groaned softly at the words and immediately slid a hand behind her lover's neck to pull her down for a deep, searing kiss. Honeymaren instinctively began to let her hands wander aimlessly across the queen's body before stopping at her breasts, brushing her thumbs across Elsa's sensitive nipples as she kneaded the supple mounds. Elsa moaned into the kiss, instinctively arching her chest into the sensation before breaking away with a gasp. "No!" she cried softly, reaching down and grabbing Honeymaren's hands.

The Northuldran blinked in surprise and looked down questioningly at her suddenly glaring lover. "Don't you dare, you...you..._seductress_," she said accusingly. "You'll not distract me this time. It's your turn to not be able to touch." Elsa placed her lover's hands on the grassy edge of the spring on either side of her once more. "You are not to move your hands from this spot until I say so. Do you understand?" Honeymaren chuckled and dipped her head low, pressing her forehead tenderly against Elsa's. "So sayeth the Queen," she whispered playfully. "Do you promise?" Elsa asked, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. The _noaide_ chuckled again and nodded. "I swear on my love for you, Elsa. I am yours to command." Elsa stared at her lover dubiously for a moment before her playful smile finally broke through and she and leaned up to kiss Honeymaren deeply, satisfied her _noaide_ would keep her word. Teasingly, she ran her tongue across her lips, begging for entrance and the Northuldran groaned as Elsa deepened the kiss, her hands grasping fistfuls of grass; this was going to be harder than she thought.

Elsa pulled away slowly, a challenging smirk tugging at her full lips. "Do you really think you can handle this, baby?" she asked as she raked her fingernails slowly down her lover's taut stomach to her hips beneath the warm water, leaning up to place teasing kisses along her vulnerable neck. Something about having the more confident, physically powerful Northuldran at her mercy brought out a playful sassiness in the queen. Honeymaren bit her lip hard, the thick grass beneath her fingers making small ripping sounds as it was crushed in her grasp. "For your sake, I hope so," she growled out. "But be warned...if your teasing goes too far and I lose my self-control..." she said ominously. "You'll what?" Elsa dared, purring the words against her throat, dragging her lips across the sensitive flesh as she looked up at the struggling _noaide_ through her long lashes. "Make love to me?" she whispered huskily. "Make me scream your name over and over as I writhe beneath you in utter ecstasy? I'm _so_ scared...why on _Earth_ would I ever want that?"

Honeymaren moaned at the seductive queen's words, gripping the thick vegetation in a white-knuckled grip. Elsa's hips twitched at the sound of the crunching foliage, her body reacting to her lover's pleasure; the knowledge that she alone had the power to reduce the remarkable woman before her to a near primal state began to fill her with confidence. Her hands slid back up the Northuldran's body to knead her breasts firmly, testing the feel of them in her hands. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this moment, Maren," she whispered before dipping her head down to capture one of her nipples between her lips and suckling gently, massaging the bud with her hot tongue. Honeymaren gasped sharply, her hips jerking slightly as a white-hot bolt of pleasure shot through her. She bit her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. "H-however long you've waited for this, remember, I have been waiting longer...s-so I may not last l-long against you, Snowflake," she admitted hoarsely. The queen nibbled the sensitive bud between her lips gently, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from her lover before her free hand traveled dangerously low. "Then I'd better not waste any time," she whispered before sliding her hand between her legs and cupping her sex, finally allowing her fingers to explore her lover. "Elsa!" Honeymaren cried, rocking her hips against the queen's hand, her eyes closing tightly as she desperately tried to keep her grip on its promised location.

Elsa moaned hearing her name tumble forth from the _noaide's_ lips in such a manner, all plans of teasing and self-control she had gone in an instant. She stared up at her gorgeous Northuldran, watching her face in awe as her inexperienced fingers explored hungrily. Honeymaren's body sang for her queen, months of secret desire and last night's mind-blowing, but unreciprocated passions making Elsa's task short and simple. Elsa watched in lustful fascination as her lover's breath came in shorter, heavier pants, moaning as she felt the Northuldran's strong muscles tensing and twitching. She was so very close...but Elsa wanted more.

"Maren...please," she begged permission huskily. "P-please, I want to be inside of you...let me-" Honeymaren leaned down to bury her head in the crook of Elsa's neck. "Yes! Elsa, please, don't make me wait any longer," she begged against her neck. Elsa immediately slipped a finger slowly inside of her, her own muscles clenching as she felt her lover grip her tightly. "Oh _Gods_, Maren," she moaned as she began pumping her finger quickly in and out the keening Northuldran. "Elsa!" she moaned loudly. Her arms shook from the effort to keep her promise, her fingers digging deep into the earth. "Baby, I-I'm not going to last much longer..." she stuttered out shakily.

Elsa's only response was to slide a second finger deep inside of her lover, her inexperienced movements nearly frantic as she pumped them in and out of Honeymaren at a frenzied pace. "_Fuck_, Elsa! Yes!" Honeymaren screamed, her cries of passion echoing across the misty valley. She threw her head back as her hips bucked wildly against Elsa's hand, driving her fingers ever deeper. "Please, baby, faster...I'm so close!" The queen's movements became erratic in her passion, her own body's reaction to the gorgeous Northuldran making it difficult for her to keep up the blistering pace. It didn't matter, however, as Honeymaren was already well on her way to orgasm. One final twitch of Elsa's hand in just the right spot pushed the dark-haired woman over the edge as she screamed Elsa's name, her entire body locked in ecstasy.

Elsa immediately leaned up to whisper in Honeymaren's ear, her fingers still pumping slowly as she rode out her orgasm. "_Gods_, I'm so in love with you," she breathed before capturing Honeymaren's lips with her own. She poured as much love as she could into their kiss as her lover finally came down from her high, the Northuldran's arms nearly buckling when Elsa slowly removed her fingers. Honeymaren pulled back slowly, smiling down at Elsa lovingly. "I love you, too, Elsa." She pulled a hand from its grassy anchor on the edge of the pool to brush her fingers against Elsa's pink-tinged cheek. "More than you'll ever know," she added softly, her voice tinged with sadness.

She stared in wonder at the beautiful goddess before her, taking in the breathtaking vision that was the Snow Queen. While her ominous divination left a lot to be desired in the way of detail, one thing was certain - her time with her spirit queen was growing short...and every moment was more precious than the one before because of it. In a short time, she would lay down her life for Elsa. As she stared into sparkling blue eyes, so full of life and fire, she realized a unique truth.

She was afraid.

Not to die; death came for kings and peasants alike - it was life's only certainty. At least she would have the honor to die for the woman she loved. No, Honeymaren was not afraid to die...

But she _was_ afraid to leave Elsa.

For the _noaide_ to die so that she may live would be a torment even Elsa could not fathom, despite her many years of emotional turmoil. Honeymaren was certain the wintery spirit could live a wonderful life full of love and purpose once she healed, but the queen put her entire being into anything she did; it was one of the many reasons the empathic Northuldran loved her so. The question of whether or not Elsa's heart survived after Honeymaren's vision came to pass was not if she _could_ go on...but if she _would_.

"Elsa..." she began slowly, cupping the blonde's cheek in her hand and slowly caressing it with her thumb, losing herself in beautiful pools of blue as she searched for the words to convey her thoughts. She took a deep breath and began again, the wise words her father had told her so many years ago before she began her own intimidating journey of becoming her people's protector ringing in her mind. "Elsa, do you know why a bird sitting in a tree never fears the branch breaking?" The queen blinked for a moment before smiling sweetly at her lover, a small, quiet laugh escaping her. Elsa loved how Honeymaren could find deeper meaning in anything she saw in the world. She nuzzled the warm hand on her cheek lovingly for a moment, her eyes drifting closed in contentment before she opened them again to meet soft, doe eyes, lifting her eyebrows in askance. "Why, my darling?"

"Because her trust is not in the branch...but in her own wings," Honeymaren said quietly, bringing her other hand to cup Elsa's face as well, staring deeply into her eyes. "You are an amazing woman, Elsa; you are capable of so much more than you know." The queen blushed, looking down with a small, bashful smile before Honeymaren's hands guided her gaze back up to hers. "You are strong and wise and kind and everything good that exists in this world. Promise me you will try to believe in yourself, my love...promise me you will trust your own wings." Elsa's brow furrowed in some confusion and slight concern at the tone in her lover's voice. "Darling...what's wrong?" Honeymaren just smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I just...want you to know how incredible you are. A great task looms before you, sweet spirit. You will need to remember that you are stronger than you realize to persevere." Honeymaren leaned forward, pulling Elsa into a slow, soft kiss full of love and longing. "This broken world lies in darkness," she whispered against full lips as she pulled away, Elsa's eyes still shut from the sweet kiss. "It waits only for your healing light to give it worth. A light you can only give when you yourself can see it." Elsa sighed softly, relishing the warmth of Honeymaren's loving hands. "I've found my light," she whispered lowly.

"What was that, my love?" Honeymaren asked, not catching the quiet statement.

"It was you, Maren," Elsa said with sudden conviction, opening her eyes to stare into deep pools of chocolate. The Northuldran tilted her head, her brows furrowed slightly in curious confusion at the random statement. "I was thinking about you earlier," Elsa clarified. "That's why I was so happy. I was thinking about how desperately I love you...and...and..." Elsa hesitated, looking away from Honeymaren. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her throat growing impossibly tight as she swallowed the nervous lump forming there. "And?" the dark-haired woman encouraged gently, lovingly caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. Elsa placed her hands over Honeymaren's, taking a deep breath before meeting her lover's patient gaze with determined eyes. "And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she breathed, staring meaningfully into her _noaide's_ eyes as they widened. Pale hands squeezed Honeymaren's lightly, pulling them from her face and clasping them in front of her as twin chips of ice stared searchingly, imploringly into wide does.

"Marry me, Honeymaren."

**AN:**

**Le gasp!**

**What will Honeymaren say?**

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnn!**

**Also, don't be scared friends. I'm not gonna say it's gonna be okay, but I AM gonna say that Ahtohallan has a bigger plan for our lovers. Maybe it will be a happy ending, maybe it won't, BUT...**

**Trussssst in meeeeeee... ^.~**

**As always, reviews fuel my soul and I love you for them!**

**-Volchise**


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Calm Before the Storm_

Honeymaren froze, her breath caught in her throat - even her heart seemed to cease its thrumming. Was...was the queen saying what she thought she was? "Elsa...I-I..." Honeymaren breathed, staring at the queen in shock. Her jaw worked up and down helplessly as she tried to form words, _any_ words, but managed only to stutter incoherently. Elsa dropped Honeymaren's hands in favor of cupping her face, crystalline eyes full of earnest sincerity. "All my life I have been terrified to let anyone close to me, even my family. But being like this, being with you...Gods, it's as natural as breathing." Elsa took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart as panic and doubt began to seep into her heart and mind. Why wasn't Honeymaren answering her? She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Maren...there are so few things in this life that I've ever been certain of. Only two, really. The first is that I will do anything for the love of my family. The second...is that my family is incomplete without you. _I_ am incomplete without you," she finished hoarsely, opening her eyes to look into her beautiful lover's, chocolate pools softening at the queen's honesty. Elsa reached up to bury her fingers in thick, dark tresses, running her thumb lovingly across her cheek. "I love you in ways I never thought I was capable of. I trust you in ways I never thought possible. My entire life I have searched for freedom - I literally left my kingdom to live in the woods trying to find it, only to realize that the closest I've ever come to being free are in the moments when I'm closest to you. If you would consent to be my wife..." Elsa gave a small, nearly giddy laugh, her entire body trembling slightly from the sheer adrenaline in her veins. "I swear to you, I could fly..."

Honeymaren bit her lip and looked down, taking a shuddering breath. She wanted so badly to say yes, but knowing what she knew, could she do that to Elsa? Would it do more harm than good? Would it be more painful for Elsa to lose her fiancé than her lover? Or was it better to live the days they had left as though the world were not about to cease its spinning? She shook her head slightly to herself and squeezed her eyes shut, a single, emotional tear escaping her and slowly trekking down her cheek. She couldn't breathe. What was the right thing to do? As though she read her mind, Elsa hooked a finger under Honeymaren's chin, guiding the _noaide's_ stormy gaze to hers. "Maren...do you love me?" Honeymaren nodded immediately, swallowing the painful knot in her throat. "I love you more than anything, Elsa," she responded without hesitation.

Elsa smiled warmly and removed her finger from Honeymaren's chin only to lovingly brush the tear from her lover's cheek. When she pulled her hand back, the soft, blue glow of her magic emanated from her fingertips and the dark-haired woman felt a strange tingling sensation on her hand. "Then say you'll marry me," Elsa whispered as she reached for her lover's left hand, holding it delicately in hers. Honeymaren stared in fascination as the light blue glow enveloped her ring finger, the tingling intensifying for a moment before fading along with the light. Left behind was a beautifully sparkling band made entirely of ice; the incredible detail of the band was remarkable, made to look like a ring of leaves blowing in a breeze.

Despite it being made entirely of ice, Honeymaren felt no cold. She was certain only Elsa was capable of creating a piece as exquisitely beautiful as this; not because of her magic...but because it was Elsa. Elsa, the woman who built a grand castle on a whim of imagination. Elsa, who was so achingly beautiful it was nearly impossible to concentrate on anything but her presence. Elsa, whose heart was purer than the ice and snow she commanded. Elsa...the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, little though she had left to live.

"Yes," she whispered.

Elsa looked up at Honeymaren with wide, hopeful eyes - she had begun to lose hope when the dark-haired woman had remained quiet for so long. The _noaide_ smiled brightly at the stunned monarch before sliding off of Elsa's lap and pushing away from the underwater ledge they had been perched on. She pulled the wintery spirit with her into the deeper water, wrapping an arm around Elsa's trim waist to pull her close. She buried her other hand into Elsa's wave of silky hair and kissed the queen soundly as tears of relief and utter joy began to escape the trembling blonde. Elsa gave a disbelieving, giddy laugh of relief, immediately wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and clinging to her as she returned the kiss with vigor. Elsa's heart was soaring in ways she didn't realize it could before Honeymaren pulled back just enough to whisper against her lips. "Yes, I will marry you, Snowflake...on one condition." Elsa bit her lip nervously, her eyebrows lifting in askance as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Honeymaren only smiled lovingly and brushed her thumb across her pinked cheek.

"You promise to dance with me."

Another short, surprised laugh escaped the queen before she nodded enthusiastically and hugged her _noaide_ to her tightly. She buried her face in her love's neck as Honeymaren slipped her other arm beneath her legs, the water allowing her to cradle the petite woman effortlessly against her. She pulled the magical queen closer to her protectively, relishing the feel of her lover in her arms. "If it means I'm dancing with my wife, then I will dance with you every single day...for the rest of my life," she replied happily through tearful laughter. Honeymaren rested her head against the queen's and closed her eyes as they floated in the warm water, the mist shutting the rest of the world out of their private moment. '_If only I could give you the rest of your life, Elsa,'_ she thought longingly. '_But all I can offer is the rest of mine.'_ She breathed deeply, trying to commit every detail of the blissful moment to memory to keep her sadness at bay.

She tried to remind herself that nothing was sad until it was over.

Then...everything was.

Nearly a half-hour passed before either woman came to their senses and remembered the time crunch they were on. While incredibly reluctant to leave their warm, weightless sanctuary of romance, Elsa's guilt and niggling anxiety about Anna potentially being alone in the, by now abandoned, Northuldran camp spurred the lovers into action. Elsa raised an eyebrow as she watched her lover swim to the edge of the spring, keeping her left hand awkwardly above water. "...what are you doing, baby?" she eventually asked, her lips twitching in amusement. Honeymaren paused her movements, looking at the blonde curiously. "Keeping the _ice_ ring you made out of the _hot_ water..." she answered, as though it was the most logical thing in the world.

Elsa giggled softly and swam over to her lover, reaching up to lace the fingers of her right hand with her lover's left and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek before guiding their entwined hands below the surface of the warm water. "It's _my_ ice, darling," she said when Honeymaren immediately tried to pull her hand out of the water again, looking at Elsa like she had lost her mind. "Look, it's fine," she said with a small laugh, holding the _noaide's_ hand on display beneath the surface. Honeymaren blinked and squinted her eyes to look at the ring through the ripples in the water's surface. Though she shouldn't be surprised at anything when it came to her new fiancé's magic, the defiance of basic natural principals was hard to get used to. "You're amazing, do you know that, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked with a warm smile, lifting her eyes to meet laughing pools of blue. Her smile widened as she took in the sheer happiness radiating from the queen, loving how the blonde's eyes and nose crinkled slightly in her amusement. By the spirits, how she loved to see Elsa happy like this.

Elsa lifted Honeymaren's hand from the water and placed a slow, loving kiss to the knuckle above the ring. "Nothing is going to happen to this ring, Maren. I learned the hard way that my magic is fueled by my emotions; the more powerful the feeling, the stronger it is. That makes this ring the strongest, most powerful piece of ice I've ever created in my life because it is linked directly to our love," she said softly, gently caressing Honeymaren's hand with her thumb as she drank in the sight of her ring on the finger of the woman she loved. "The only way this ring will ever come off of your finger is if I remove it, which will never happen, or...if a day ever comes that your heart no longer belongs to me." Honeymaren dipped her head down to catch the queen's lips with her own, unable to stop smiling even as she kissed her softly. "Then there will never be a day I am without it, Elsa. I swear it. I only wish I had a gift to create such a thing for you."

Elsa smiled shyly and turned Honeymaren's hand over in hers, placing her other palm over it and closing her eyes. The soft blue light of Elsa's magic seeped out from between their hands for a moment before fading. When Elsa pulled her hand away, a second ring to match the _noaide's_ lay in Honeymaren's upturned palm. The dark-haired woman smiled brightly and carefully picked it up with two fingers, holding it in front of her and admiring the way it sparkled in the sunlight. She held out her upturned hand to the winter spirit in askance, her eyes full of warmth and love as Elsa primly offered her left hand. Honeymaren stared in awe as she slipped the ring effortlessly on the queen's delicate finger, surprised at how much the sight of the action affected her. When she looked up to see Elsa nearly bursting with happiness, she could tell the fact that it clearly _did_ affect her pleased the excited spirit to no end.

Honeymaren pulled Elsa close in a loving embrace, laughing when she could feel the queen nearly vibrating in her arms. "Are you happy, my love?" Elsa shook her head and flashed her lover a smile so dazzling, Honeymaren was certain the world itself became just a bit brighter, like the sun peeking out from behind a cloud. "The word 'happy' falls so utterly short to describe how you've made me feel, Maren," she answered, wrapping her arms around her _noaide's_ neck and hugging her close. Honeymaren smiled and tightened her arms around the queen, relishing the close embrace for a long moment before pulling away slightly to affectionately nuzzle her cheek. "You want to go tell Anna?" she asked with a playful tone. Elsa pulled back and grinned mischievously. "I do...but remember, she is probably going to be just as excited as I am and you are the one that has to spend the next couple of days with her until the Northuldra are settled."

Honeymaren laughed and once again moved toward the edge of the spring in a much more natural way now that the ring had proven itself impervious to the hot water, standing and pulling the winter spirit up with her as she reached the shallows. She pulled the beautiful queen's nude body flush against hers in a loving embrace once more and gave a playful grin. "Well, while I already see Anna as a younger sister, if we are going to make it official I suppose I will have to get in some practice with that, hm?" Honeymaren's words stuck a tender chord in Elsa's heart, images of her future family spending time together playing games and celebrating holidays and birthdays flashing through her mind. The blonde nodded, a watery laugh escaping her as a happy tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish I could find the words to tell you how that makes me feel," she said softly, brushing the back of her fingers across Honeymaren's cheek. The Northuldran turned her head to plant soft kisses along the queen's palm and wrist before grinning playfully. "Too bad you're not engaged to an empath. That would make life a bit easier, wouldn't it?" she joked as she brushed away the stray tear lovingly.

Elsa laughed again, shaking her head in amusement. "It's quite the shame. I'm fairly certain an empath is my only chance at a successful marriage, at this rate," she joked back, pulling away from her lover's arms and waving her hand elegantly, her clothes rematerializing in a splendor of icy snowflakes. Honeymaren grinned at her and walked toward her abandoned clothes while she tried to wring out her long tresses. "I'll never get tired of seeing that," she commented before retrieving her clothes from the ground. She paused, glancing between them and her still dripping wet form a couple of times before shrugging a bit. "Didn't think that one through, did I?" she said with a laugh. Elsa chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before holding her hand out in front of her, the tell-tale glow of her magic emanating from her fingers. "May I try something?" she asked, wiggling her fingers intentively.

Honeymaren blinked and tilted her head curiously before turning to face her lover and standing still and patient. Elsa blushed a bit at her fiancé's shameless nudity; while she was definitely not complaining, she didn't think there would ever come a time her lover's beauty wouldn't affect her in such a way. With that happy thought, Elsa concentrated on the feel of her magic at her fingertips. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow after a moment when nothing happened. Just as she was about to ask Elsa what she was doing, a strange tingling sensation began to radiate all over her body. The Northuldran looked down in bewilderment to see thousands of tiny droplets of water lifting away from her skin and hair. She watched in wonder as they floated all around, eventually being caught in an intangible icy breeze. Honeymaren closed her eyes when a large concentration of the tingle radiated through her scalp, tickling her as Elsa's powers wicked away the water from her hair. When the tingling subsided, she opened her eyes again and gasped at what stood before her.

A large, opaque statue of ice stood before the two women. Honeymaren's eyes widened in disbelief when she immediately recognized the depiction – it was she herself cradling the blonde queen in her arms, locked in a loving embrace. The _noaide_ held her magical lover close in a bridal fashion, both women's eyes closed and lost in a tender kiss. Honeymaren quickly put on her shirt and pants, stumbling over to the statue while still trying to pull her pants up, such was her eagerness to examine the masterpiece. Elsa giggled a bit at her lover's antics before she gazed lovingly at the image, feeling her heart swell with joy and love. "Elsa...this is beautiful," the dark-haired woman whispered as she delicately ran her fingers across the intricate detail of Elsa's icy hair and face. "I'm afraid I can't take the credit for it," Elsa said as she walked to stand next to her love, smiling at the wonder in her eyes. "This isn't a piece of art...this is a memory, Maren." Elsa smiled brightly at the statue, feeling a blush creep across her face when she realized both of their icy figures were nude, though she couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed. The beauty of their perfect moment, now immortalized in Elsa's magic, far outweighed her embarrassed humility. "This is _our_ memory...our moment in time," she whispered reverently.

Honeymaren blinked for a moment, tilting her head in confusion at Elsa before her eyes widened a bit and returned to the statue, recognition sparking in them. "Water has memory," she murmured. "This...this was us in the spring." Elsa nodded, turning her smile back to her lover. "I wasn't sure it would work; I was simply trying to dry you off," she said with a little shrug. Honeymaren smiled warmly at the queen, slipping an arm around her waist and holding her close as they both admired the statue for another long moment. "I'm really glad it did, Snowflake," she said sincerely. "I'm really glad it did."

Honeymaren stared longingly at their frozen moment of love, feeling her throat tighten. The very idea of a memory served as a reminder that nothing lasts forever – that time was precious and shouldn't be wasted. In her soul, the _noaide_ could feel the proverbial sand in the hourglass growing scarce, slipping ever faster through her fingers. Honeymaren glanced at her lover from the corner of her eye, the queen smiling contentedly as she admired the beautiful piece before them and nearly choked on the emotional lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to Ahtohallan. _'Great Mother, hear my prayer. Please, guide your beautiful child of winter to happiness. Let her feel the fierceness of my love long after my last breath leaves me so she may never forget what she has learned on her journey. Great Mother, I willingly sacrifice all that I am and all I could have been for your child. Please...protect her heart when mine no longer beats...'_

Finally, the pair decided they could delay their return no longer and began their journey back to the Northuldran encampment, leaving their icy likeness at the shore of the spring. The trip was spent mostly in companionable silence with the spirit queen leaning back comfortably against her _noaide_, often toying idly with one of their rings. Only the occasional whispered endearment passed either woman's lips, both content to bask in their closeness and newfound commitment. Honeymaren couldn't help but smile every time she would catch Elsa staring at one of the rings, unable to resist planting a sweet kiss on the queen's cheek or temple when she did.

As they drew closer to the camp, the uncharacteristic silence made it clear that the Northuldra had, indeed, already left; most likely to try to beat the storm in the distance that grew ever closer. They spotted Anna near the edge of the camp practicing her archery with Honeymaren's bow, several arrows lodged firmly in an impressively small knot in a large tree. The _noaide_ looked at Elsa in surprise, the blonde simply shrugging in response. "I told you, baby. You created a monster," she said with a smile before calling out to her sister and waving. Honeymaren urged the reindeer forward when Anna turned and waved emphatically back at the pair, grinning broadly as they approached.

"How did it go, you two? Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, opening her arms in invitation when Elsa dismounted. Elsa smiled lovingly at her sister, gladly stepping into the offered embrace and squeezing her tightly. While the sisters reunited, Honeymaren removed the reigns and blanket from the reindeer before allowing the beast to wander away and graze. "We found a lot of good places to station an earth giant," Elsa said confidently before pulling away and smiling at her sister. "Though I must admit, I'm still a bit nervous about you and Maren being here. I didn't really find anyplace with satisfactory defensibility for either of you to be."

"Don't worry, darling, I've got a plan," Honeymaren said detachedly as she walked over to the tree Anna had been using for target practice, inspecting her marksmanship. Elsa raised a curious eyebrow – she had never mentioned any plan to the queen. Just as she was about to ask what exactly this plan entailed, Honeymaren was speaking again. "Wow, Sugar Rush. You've been diligent. I'm proud of you," she said sincerely, throwing a proud smile over her shoulder at the younger redhead. Anna grinned at the compliment, despite the blush in her cheeks. "Thanks! I've actually grown to love it. I know it sounds strange coming from me, but I like the calm it brings me," she answered with a laugh. "Nah, that's natural. I actually use archery to teach a lot of our more twitchy children how to calm themselves down," Honeymaren said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Anna suddenly froze in her tracks, her eyes narrowing at Honeymaren. The _noaide_ blinked and froze as well at the redhead's sudden change in demeanor. Anna lifted a finger and pointed at Honeymaren accusingly. "What is _that_?!" The Northuldran blinked again. "What is _what_?" Honeymaren turned swiftly on the spot to see if there was something behind her before slowly turning back to look at Anna, jumping in shocked surprise to find the redhead now mere feet from her when she had been a good ten yards away seconds before. "What the h-" Before she could even react, the young queen had reached out and snagged Honeymaren's left hand with a sudden surge of cat-like reflexes. The Northuldran couldn't help the nervous swallow that followed Anna yanked Honeymaren's hand to her face to inspect Elsa's icy claim, causing the dark-haired woman to stumble forward slightly. Chocolate eyes darted over Anna's shoulder to find highly amused chips of ice taking in the moment, stifling her laughter with her own similarly adorned hand before folding them calmly in front of her.

Somehow Honeymaren felt rather than saw teal eyes snap up to regard hers piercingly, drawing the _noaide's_ gaze back to the intense redhead. Anna's eyes narrowed once more. "...are you engaged to my sister?" Honeymaren swallowed loudly. "Um...yes?" she answered uncertainly. Was that the right answer?! Teal eyes widened, Anna's head snapping to the side to look at her sister so fast Honeymaren felt the muscles in her own neck twitch. When the redhead's hopeful gaze landed on her older sister several yards away, Elsa simply smiled proudly and lifted her left hand, wiggling her fingers daintily so the light would sparkle on the icy band. Anna gasped excitedly and looked back at Honeymaren, who couldn't help but flinch back slightly and regard her with caution, unsure of what to make of the young queen at the moment.

Which meant she wasn't prepared for the piercing squeal of excitement or the ensuing tackle-hug that happened a split second later. The Northuldran grunted with effort as Anna slammed into her like a runaway reindeer, doing her best to catch the redhead despite stumbling several steps backward. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" she chanted loudly, nearly squeezing the breath out of the _noaide_ before a giant kiss was placed on her cheek. As quick as it had happened, Anna released her and made a beeline for the Snow Queen whose arms were already open and waiting, much more used to the redhead's violent bursts of affection. Honeymaren simply blinked rapidly in place for a moment, body still frozen in its half affectionate, half defensive stance. "What the hell just happened...?" she murmured to herself in bewilderment, releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. '_It's a good thing Kristoff is so sturdy,'_ she mused to herself with a smirk.

Anna squeezed Elsa tightly before pulling back and grasping her hands, nearly bouncing with excitement as she inspected the finely crafted ring. "Finally! I'm so happy for you! We have to tell the people!" Anna gasped, her eyes going wide with a sudden influx of information. "I should tell the council first. Meh, nuance. And of course we have to hold an engagement party, which is perfect because the Northuldra will already be there. What kind of cake should we have? Pffft, _chocolate_, of course, what was I thinking? Stupid question. Oh, oh, oh! We could have a double wedding!" Elsa laughed and cupped Anna's face in her hands gently, trying to get the over-excited redhead to focus on her. "Slow down, Anna! Breathe. Maren and I will tell the council and the people in our own time," she said calmly, bright blue eyes meeting her lover's across the way reassuringly. Elsa giggled when she saw Honeymaren breathe a sigh of relief, running her fingers through her hair and grinning. "For now, we are just going to relax and enjoy the moment. We have other places our heads should be at right now," she continued, turning her attention back to her beloved sister. "But will you promise me one thing?"

Anna blinked and nodded readily. "Of course, Elsa – anything," she answered, tilting her head curiously. Elsa smiled at her baby sister, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Promise me you will be my maid of honor?" Anna stared at Elsa for a long moment before a quiet sniffle broke the silence. Fiery tresses bounced slightly as she answered with a series of emphatic nods, wrapping her arms around her big sister's neck and hugging her fiercely. "I love you so much, Elsa," she said softly. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere but at your side when that day comes. It would be my greatest honor." Elsa shut her eyes against her own emotional tears, squeezing her sister back for all she was worth. "I love you too, Anna," she whispered back.

Honeymaren smiled softly at the siblings, her arms crossed over her chest. She waited patiently for their sweet moment to come to an end before clearing her throat, drawing their attention back to her. "We should get going, Anna. Your council and your staff will likely appreciate all the time we can give them to prepare for my people to arrive." Anna nodded and took a quick, steadying breath, smiling confidently at Elsa. "Okay, are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip. Elsa smiled reassuringly and nodded. "Yes, Anna. I promise. Besides, I won't be by myself. I will be with the other Spirits setting up traps and making plans." Blue eyes caught unreadable brown over Anna's shoulder and a faint, nervous feeling she couldn't quite explain began to form in the pit of her stomach. "Take your time...but be sure to bring my new fiancé back as soon as possible, alright?" she said with a small, playful smile. Anna chuckled and nodded, giving her sister one last hug and kiss before pulling away and grinning at Honeymaren. "I'll see you at the water's edge, lovebirds," she called teasingly before walking to the creek that ran through the Northuldran encampment. An ethereal whinny echoed through the clearing as Nokk appeared to greet her, nuzzling her affectionately.

Honeymaren moved to fill the space where Anna once stood, a somewhat strained smile on her face. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Snowflake. Be safe for me, okay?" Elsa frowned slightly and reached out to brush dark tresses away from concerned brown eyes. "Everything's going to be fine, darling, I promise. _Please_ don't worry," she begged quietly – she hated the tension that was beginning to roll off of her normally calm _noaide_ in waves. Honeymaren smiled charmingly at the queen and nodded in agreement. "Yes it will," she agreed. Though Elsa could tell there was strain beneath the surface, she smiled back assuredly anyway, hoping to instill her own confidence in her lover.

Honeymaren felt like she was going to be sick. Though there was no definitive timeline, the _noaide_ knew deep in her heart this would be the last time she would be with her love like this. Untrusting of her own voice, she pulled Elsa close to her in a protective embrace, burying her face in a silken wave of white gold. She breathed in deeply, allowing the smell of winter to envelop her one last time. "Promise me you will remember that you are capable of far more than you realize, Snowflake. You are an amazing woman and there is nothing in this world that can tear you down if you don't let it," she whispered. Elsa sighed contentedly and leaned into her lover's comforting embrace, closing her eyes and nodding. "I promise, Maren. You've helped me awaken a strength in my soul I didn't think was there. If it wasn't for you helping me see it, I wouldn't have gotten through this," she murmured back, nuzzling into her. "I love you, Honeymaren."

Honeymaren took a deep, slow breath to steady herself for the goodbye she knew she had to say. She pulled away just enough to press her lips longingly against Elsa's, trying to say everything in that one kiss that she couldn't say in words. It was beautiful and pure and passionate without being hurried or indelicate. It was momentous. It was perfect. It was immortal.

"I love you, Elsa of Arendelle. Until the stars themselves fall from the sky, my soul is with you. Always," she whispered against the queen's lips.

It was goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, Snowflake." Honeymaren pressed a final, tender kiss to Elsa's forehead before she turned away without another word and made her way over to Nokk, biting the inside of her lip hard enough to draw blood as she fought to hold in her tears. She couldn't let her wall down - not now, not ever. She couldn't let Anna know what was to come, nor could she let her bravery fail her in her final moments. When she reached Nokk, the mighty stallion regarded her for a moment before bowing low before her, nearly shattering Honeymaren's fragile strength - the Spirits must have known what Ahtohallan had bid their _noaide_ to do. She nodded to the water spirit, not trusting her voice quite yet, before flashing what she hoped was a convincing smile at Anna and gesturing invitingly to Nokk.

Anna gave Honeymaren a small, sympathetic smile, sensing her emotional distress. "Don't worry, Honeymaren. You'll see her again soon," she said reassuringly. Honeymaren simply nodded, allowing her smile to fall a bit before helping Anna onto Nokk, mounting the mighty beast behind her and holding the redhead securely when he rose to his full height. Nokk turned to allow his charges to say a final goodbye to his mistress, who stood where Honeymaren had left her. The spirit queen was clearly sad to see them go but was putting on a brave face for the two loves of her life. Anna waved emphatically, calling out to her sister. "Bye, Elsa! Don't get into any trouble without us, or else!" she called in a playful threat. Elsa rolled her eyes affectionately and shook her head, but nevertheless returned the wave. Honeymaren simply stared at the beautiful queen, drinking in her image for the final time before Nokk turned away and spirited her away down the waterline and ever closer to the final chapter of her story.

**AN:**

**...even my heart hurts... ;_;**

**...sorry...**

**Fun fact, though, the ring is actually based on the ring I designed for my wife! The cover image for this story is both of our rings on our wedding day, hers the big sparkly one and mine the gold band with the matching leaf cage. 3**

**-Volchise**


	29. The Silent Swan Song

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine – The Silent Swan Song_

"I'm so excited for the both of you, Honeymaren," Anna said sincerely, closing her eyes and breathing in the salty breeze of the fjord. Honeymaren hadn't said a word since they left Elsa in the empty Northuldran encampment. Granted, they had only been riding for a few minutes, but a few minutes of silence felt like forever to the energetic young queen. Besides, if Elsa wanted to be the one to announce their engagement, this would be the only opportunity for her to talk to the Northuldran about it with no risk of uninvited, curious ears. "I'm assuming she asked you, considering the rings are made of ice. Tell me all about it!" she gushed, turning as best she could to look at the _noaide._ Honeymaren gave a small, half-heartedly playful smile. "A _noaide_ doesn't kiss and tell, Sugar Rush," she answered.

Truth be told, Honeymaren couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she did the right thing in accepting Elsa's proposal. She wanted so badly for Elsa to have every happiness she could possibly give her...and, by the Spirits, Elsa was – the blonde was the happiest the empathic nomad had ever seen her. But to what end? Honeymaren had brought the queen to the heights of heaven, knowing she was mere hours from being pushed off of the edge to an agonizing fall from grace. But was that crueler than Honeymaren denying her the experience entirely?

"...Hey, Anna?" Honeymaren asked quietly. "Hm?" Anna responded, tilting her head to look at Honeymaren over her shoulder. The Northuldran worried her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Answer a hypothetical question for me. Say Kristoff had a gift for you; something you wanted more than anything in the world, but he could only give it to you for a short while before you would have to give it up again. Would it be better to have the gift and then having to give it up or to not have the gift at all? Would..." Honeymaren swallowed the emotional lump in her throat quietly, looking away and watching the shoreline pass as Nokk cantered leisurely down the fjord. "Would you be angry with him for giving you something he knew you couldn't keep?" Anna blinked and furrowed her brow, clearly taking great care to think through her answer, for which the _noaide_ was grateful.

"I would still be glad he gave it to me," she finally answered, her voice laced with confidence. "Why?" Honeymaren asked, her voice sounding a bit more desperate to her ears than she liked. "Because...time is precious and shouldn't be wasted," Anna said matter-of-factly. "Life is so short. We need to enjoy life while we can, not live it in fear of the ending. Even if it was for a short while, it sounds like this gift would have made me very happy. Just because I wouldn't stay that way forever doesn't mean I don't want to be happy for as long as I can. We aren't living if we are counting the days, Honeymaren...we are only living if we make the days count." Honeymaren blinked when she felt Anna's hand squeezing her knee reassuringly. She looked back at Anna to see the young queen smiling gently, watching her kingdom come into view.

"And no, I wouldn't be mad," she continued softly. "I would love Kristoff all the more, because I know it would be very hard for him to see me have to give up the thing I wanted and he gave it to me anyway to make me happy. It wouldn't make it any easier to give it up, but it would make it easier to heal the pain knowing it was borne of love." Honeymaren blinked back tears, biting her lip hard to hold back the dam that threatened to break. Anna's gentle pat on her leg nearly undid her. "The only gift Elsa needs is your love, Honeymaren. The more you can prove that to her, the happier she will be. As long as she knows how much you love her, Elsa will have everything she's ever wanted."

Honeymaren stared at Anna in quiet wonder and admiration. The woman before her was wise far beyond her years, the struggle of her earlier life having given her an emotional maturity and aptitude many people would never reach. The young queen was for more capable of introspective thought than anyone the _noaide_ had ever met, including her beloved. While Elsa's quixotic mind had spent her many years in isolation working out ways to distance herself from her emotions, Anna had devoted that same time to understanding and exploring them. As such, the redhead had an unbridled passion for her fellow man that served her well in all aspects of her life when coupled with her growing maturity. Without thought, Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Anna in a tight embrace, causing the redhead to squeak in surprise before smiling and returning the squeeze as best she could. "Thank you, Anna," the _noaide_ said quietly. "I hope you know how proud Elsa is of the woman you've become." Anna smiled brighter and patted Honeymaren's arms gently. "I hope she knows how proud I am of her, too. Both of us have done a lot of growing these past few years, but we did it as a family and that's what's important. Even more important is that it is that much more complete since you came into our lives," Anna said sweetly. She turned her head to flash Honeymaren a sunny smile before patting her arms one last time and leaning forward as Nokk approached the side entrance to the castle at the edge of the fjord. "Now, let's go! We've got a lot of work to do!"

Elsa and Yelena had been right that it was a good idea for both Honeymaren and Anna to smooth over the situation with the Arendellian council. The council was in upheaval, not at the approach of their soon-to-be guests but at the thought of their queen single-handedly fighting a battle against a kingdom led by a man as utterly unstable as Ulrik. Anna was doing her best to calm them from the head of the table but wasn't having much success. She hadn't even told them of her plans to return to the forest to fight alongside her sister, yet. Honeymaren's eyes darted back and forth between Anna and the other members of the council, reaching out with her senses to get a feel of the room, and concluded that Anna might want to refrain from divulging that particular tidbit to the antsy nobility. "We must ready our army _now_," insisted one of the elder council members, a solidly built man that looked to be was no stranger to battle himself. Honeymaren liked the man instantly, for she could feel his protective loyalty to both of Arendelle's queens. "There is no doubt that Queen Elsa can protect herself, but, remarkable as our beloved Queen is, she is still human – her life is far too precious. It should _never_ be risked and it _has_ been so unnecessarily!"

"_Isn't_ it necessary, councilman Anders?" Anna cut in with a calm, diplomatic authority. "Elsa was very clear that the presence of others would rob her of her ability to not only defend herself and the forest, but to minimize the loss of life. Us sending our army to the enchanted forest would _cripple _her, not help her!" Anna reasoned, placing her hands flat on the table and staring Anders down. "I, more than most, am eternally grateful for your loyalty to the Crown, Henrik. My sister has always spoken highly of you and has always trusted your judgment. I am asking you to trust hers, now...as I have learned to," she said in a gentle voice. Her tone was authoritative and came with the clear indication that she would not tolerate further challenge to her word, yet was laced with a gentle and understanding inflection that stole one's will to argue. Though Honeymaren schooled her features into reserved neutrality, her heart was filled with pride at the young queen she had grown to love as her own sister. '_Oh, Elsa...if only you could see her,_' she thought to herself.

Henrik sighed in defeat, slumping somewhat in his chair. "It just...doesn't feel right for us to be twiddling our thumbs while our young Queen fights alone," he lamented. Anna nodded in understanding. "I know, old friend – but it is for the best. Besides, it would take nearly a week for us to organize our army and get them up there anyway. It is a long journey with very little in the way of established paths to move a large contingent. Ulrik is likely to be there any day now, so our army can't do us any good anyway," she finished, leaning back in her own chair and crossing her arms. The entire table fell quiet then, staring blankly at a large map spread out across the worn wood, silently searching it for undiscovered answers. Honeymaren's gaze, too, fell to the map of the modern world, studying it carefully. Her brows furrowed as she spotted Ulrik's kingdom on the map, glaring at it with a hostility she couldn't help. She hated the way the large, bold letters of Calabria seemed so close to the decorative crocus sigil that marked Arendelle while the cluster of trees that marked her home seemed so very far away from it. It served as a reminder of how far Honeymaren was from being able to help her love, be it protect her from a threat or fight it alongside her. The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes a bit as she stared at the map. Calabria was much closer to Arendelle than she realized; it was nearly a halfway point to the forest from Arendelle if one moved northeast instead of northwest.

Honeymaren's brows suddenly furrowed further for an entirely different reason as she stepped closer to the table, using her fingers to measure the distance between the enchanted forest and Arendelle, then between Arendelle and Calabria. "Maybe they can, Your Majesty," Honeymaren said intently, being sure to use Anna's official title in their present company. Anna leaned forward, her brow furrowed in concern. "Honeymaren?" she questioned gently. "You said it would take almost a week for your army to reach the forest," the Northuldran replied. "How long would it take them to reach Calabria?" Anna blinked at Honeymaren in confusion before searching for a particular face at the table. "General?" she asked. Mattias, who had taken the details of the situation in stride searched Honeymaren's face, trying to deduce her plan. He debated for a short moment before answering. "It would take about a day and a half, two at most from first orders to Calabria's borders," he answered. Honeymaren nodded. "And, if we assume Ulrik has mobilized a larger force upon arriving back in Calabria and turned straight back to the forest, when could we expect him in the forest?"

While Honeymaren's voice was carefully neutral, chocolate eyes flicking back and forth between the locations on the map belied her mental state to her former mentor. His focus remained trained on her as he answered. "If we are correct in our estimations of the numbers in his original invading party, it should have taken him about a day to get back to Calabria with a smaller contingent. It will likely take him two days to reach the forest with a larger force, which puts him in the forest tomorrow. Why do you ask these questions, Honeymaren?" Honeymaren looked up at Mattias, giving him a pointed, meaningful look that spoke volumes to the man who had helped raise her before looking back to Anna. "Your Majesty, I think you should send your army. Not to the forest, but to Calabria."

Anna blinked in surprise, slightly taken aback by the suggestion. "Wait, what? Why?" she asked in confusion. "What good will that do?" Honeymaren bit the inside of her lip, her mind racing. Of course she couldn't tell Anna why the army being at Calabria would be helpful. If Honeymaren told her about her vision, nothing in the world would keep the protective redhead from jumping on Nokk right that moment and racing as fast as she could to be at her sister's side, predicted death waiting for her or not. But how to convince her?

"Honeymaren makes a great point, Your Majesty," came Mattias's voice once more from the other end of the table. The _noaide's _gaze quickly turned to meet his, her features softening at the silent reassurance and camaraderie she saw in his eyes. "The threat Ulrik has made against our Queens and our kingdom cannot go unpunished. Regardless of the outcome of the battle Queen Elsa will fight, our army should be waiting to punish what remains of his forces upon his return as well as ensure new, trusted leadership is established in Calabria," he reasoned with conviction. A chorus of agreeing murmurs across the table made Anna nod in agreement. "Agreed, General. See to the preparations. You will lead our forces in the name of justice as soon as the Northuldra are safely in our care." With that, Anna stood and nodded to the council, prompting all of the room's occupants to rise and bow low to their sovereign before disassembling.

Anna turned to Honeymaren and took a deep, steadying breath before offering a proud smile. "That was a good idea, Honeymaren. Elsa was right – you really are a natural-born leader. Are you sure you wouldn't consider a knighthood?" Honeymaren bit back a slightly guilty cringe; she absolutely despised keeping secrets and half-truths from either of the Arendellian monarchs. Instead, she gave what she hoped was a small, charming smile and shook her head. "Like I told you months ago, I am loyal only to the Queens of Arendelle and they alone are the ones I am willing to die for," she answered. '_At least that's one truth I can tell_,' she thought bitterly.

Anna sighed and nodded, smiling good-naturedly at Honeymaren before releasing a cleansing sigh. "We should hurry and get washed up for dinner. You remember how to get to your room, right? Your clothes are still in there." Honeymaren gave Anna a grateful smile and nodded. "Good. Meet me in the dining hall in a half-hour, alright?" When Honeymaren nodded once more, Anna leaned up to place a kiss on Honeymaren's cheek and whispered so only she could hear. "See you soon, sis." Honeymaren blushed, but couldn't stop the warm smile of endearment from tugging at her lips as Anna winked and walked away with a small wave.

Honeymaren watched her disappear from the room before taking a steadying breath. "Miss me, old man?" she asked without turning around. Mattias moved from his position just out of sight near the opposite hall and simply stood there. After a silent moment, Honeymaren turned to face him and the look of expectance she knew awaited her. He gestured to the chairs at the table and the Northuldran sighed before claiming one of them, Mattias pulling out the one next to her and sitting down. He leaned forward quietly with his elbows on his knees, ready to listen.

And listen Mattias did, for Honeymaren told him everything. She told him about the inner war she had fought between her calling and her love. She told him exactly what had transpired with Ulrik, both in Elsa's youth and the battle of the forest. Though she skipped over the private details, she even told her old mentor of their shared night of passion before going into great detail about her vision. Mattias took it all in, nodding in understanding throughout Honeymaren's tale as he absorbed what he was telling her. "And you're absolutely sure of this vision? You are one hundred percent certain that it wasn't just a very vivid dream and maybe the result of the night's...excitement?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and regarding her thoughtfully. "I'm sure, Mattias. I'd bet my life on it," she answered confidently, choosing to ignore his 'excitement' comment. The general sighed and dragged his hands over his face with a deep sigh. "You _are_ betting your life on it, Honeymaren. There has to be another way," he insisted, throwing his hands up in the air. "There just _has_ to be! Nothing in life is that black and white."

"I agree, old friend," she answered. "That is why Arendelle's army must go to Calabria. I thought I saw Elsa's magic, but I don't know for certain. All I know is there is a clamor of activity just before..." Honeymaren swallowed hard. "...before I die," she finished quietly, Mattias looking at her sadly. She shook her head to clear it and took a quick breath before standing up, quickly wiping away the tears that had begun to well up. "If what I heard isn't Elsa escaping, it damn well better be you rescuing her, do you understand old man?" Mattias simply looked at his former charge, taking in the image of the selfless, brave young woman she had become. The general stood and looked down at Honeymaren for a moment before reaching out and wordlessly wrapping his strong arms around her in a protective, fatherly embrace. He squeezed her tight and laid his head atop hers, glad Honeymaren couldn't see his own tears slowly making their way down his face. "I know I could never replace your Father, Honeymaren," he murmured quietly. "But I've always seen you as a daughter. I'm sorry I never told you that, but I'm telling you now. I love you...and I'm so proud of you, kid."

The quiet admission nearly broke the _noaide_. She pressed her face into Mattias's strong chest, as though it would physically hold her tears at bay. Just as she was about to respond, Anna's concerned voice rang out from the opposite entrance of the room. "Mattias? Honeymaren? Is everything okay in here?" Honeymaren and Mattias jerked apart, both hastily wiping tears from their eyes. Mattias forced a small laugh and nodded at the redheaded queen. "Y-yes, Your Majesty, I apologize. We're just a bit emotional. Honeymaren just asked me to stand with her when she and Elsa get married." Honeymaren looked at him curiously from the corner of her eye just in time to catch his quick, pointed glance to her icy adornment. She couldn't help the small grin that spread on her features at her old mentor's quick cleverness as she nodded in agreement. Anna's eyes lit up with understanding and she smiled brightly, clasping her hands together. "Thank the Gods _someone_ else here knows, I've been dying being the only one! I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. We all _know_-"

"You don't have that kind of patience," both Mattias and Honeymaren finished for her. Anna pouted for half a moment before laughing and throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Well, I _don't_!" she exclaimed. "Will you be joining us for dinner then, General?" she asked then, thankfully changing the topic. Mattias smiled politely but shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty; I want to start preparations for our troops to travel immediately. This is not a date I am keen on being late to," he answered before turning back to Honeymaren and offering out his arm to her. "I'll see you later, kid," he said slowly, his eyes saying all the things his voice could not - he would do everything in his power to prevent the gristly ending of the _noaide's_ vision. Honeymaren gave him a small, reassuring smile and nodded, grasping his forearm and squeezing meaningfully. "I'll see you soon, old man," she replied affectionately, though she knew in her heart...she would not. "And thanks...for everything." Mattias nodded and squeezed back for a long moment before finally releasing his young protégé. He bowed to Anna before walking out of the room, clapping a hand on Honeymaren's shoulder as he passed and whispering to her. "Good luck, kid. I'm rooting for you."

Honeymaren released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Just like that, she had said goodbye to yet another important person in her life.

"It's sweet how close you two became despite the circumstances you were introduced under," Anna commented with a smile as she waited for Honeymaren to join her at the entrance of the room. Once she was close enough, the redhead immediately looped her arm through the Northuldran's and the two walked down the hall in companionable silence. Anna could sense the _noaide_ was struggling with a battle inside herself and pressed in closer, simply letting the dark-haired woman feel her supporting presence. Honeymaren smiled at the redhead – it was small, but it was genuine and Anna took it as a win.

Once seated at the dining table, the staff began to bring out several plates of food for the two women. Anna grinned when she saw the Northuldran's eyes light up a bit at the pile of assorted lefse, giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back for having the presence of mind to request it. Near the end of the meal, both women were sipping quietly on their wine when Anna brought up the elephant in the room. "So, tell me what the plan is when we are back in the forest." Honeymaren swirled the wine in her glass slowly, staring into the small dark red waves she created. "Simple. Each of us has our place to be and a time to be there. We will do our jobs so Elsa can do hers," she answered bluntly, taking a long sip. Anna raised an eyebrow at the less than detailed response, leaning her elbows on the table and leaning in slightly. "Okay...and where is that, exactly?" The_ noaide_ lifted her gaze to meet Anna's searching teal and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sugar Rush. I'll show you the best place for you to be when the time comes," she promised. "In the meantime, both of us need to be sure we have a full quiver of arrows and newly restrung bows." Anna nodded in understanding and leaned back in her chair once more. "I'll have a servant send the request to the armory. Anything else?"

Honeymaren stared down at the table in thought, replaying her nightmarish vision over in her mind for the thousandth time and trying to garner any small, helpful detail from the chaos. Her stomach twisted when she thought of one particularly gruesome detail, fighting to keep a straight face as she cleared her throat to speak. "We need something from the castle smithe that can cut through metal. Specifically, chains," she said before downing the rest of her wine in one gulp. Anna blinked, tilting her head curiously at the seemingly random request. "Why would we need to cut through chains?" Anna asked slowly. Honeymaren fiddled with her empty glass, running her thumb up and down the stem of the crystal slowly.

_'Because you will need to cut my body down from the pyre. Please don't leave me there...'_

"You and I may be able to cause all sorts of chaos when the army is still moving, depending on how much time we have before they get there. We can cut the chains from their horses to their wagons and prevent them from hauling any kind of supplies through the forest," she answered aloud instead, flashing a small wink at the redhead. Anna chuckled mirthfully and nodded in agreement. "I'm sure this will come as a great surprise, soon-to-be-sister of mine, but chaos happens to be my specialty." Honeymaren snorted in amusement, feigning surprise. "That's a gross misrepresentation of your angelic personality, Your Majesty," she said playfully before her eyes softened a bit and her smile became more genuine and sincere. "And you are already a sister to me, Anna. I hope you know how much I care about you...and that I only ever want the best for you." Anna smiled brightly at Honeymaren and blushed a bit. "I feel the same, Honeymaren. Elsa couldn't have made a better choice for someone to spend her life with."

Anna stood from the table then and moved over to Honeymaren's chair, leaning over and wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a tight hug. Honeymaren placed one hand on Anna's arm and closed her eyes, soaking in the affectionate moment before the young queen pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to head to bed so I can be up bright and early. I have a feeling that my own fiancé and the Northuldra will be here sooner rather than later without any greenhorns like Elsa and I slowing him down," she said mirthfully. "But let it be known, I made it most of the way up the North Mountain before I met him, so I'm not as green as much as he is just a grumpy, anti-social mountain man," she finished with an affectionately plaintive tone. Honeymaren chuckled and held up her hands innocently. "I wouldn't mess with you in a dark forest, Sugar Rush. I don't think I'd mess with you in broad daylight either," she said with a small grin. Anna laughed and playfully nudged her shoulder with a fist. "Yeah, you'd better remember that now that you are going to marry my sister. Don't stay up too late. I'll see you in the morning." Anna placed another kiss on Honeymaren's cheek before she walked out of the dining hall, leaving Honeymaren the last occupant of the room.

Just like that, Honeymaren was truly alone with her thoughts for the first time since she had woken in a cold sweat from her premonition. She briefly eyed the bottle of wine on the table before her, contemplating the wisdom in drinking away her thoughts before sighing deeply and standing from the table. No, she had an important task to complete yet before oblivion found its way to her. Honeymaren made her way slowly through the halls of the castle, following her feet as they tread across the thick carpet. She walked past the door to her bedroom and instead walked into Elsa's, closing the door behind her and simply standing there for a moment. She looked around the room slowly, memories of their time spent together in the space flitting through her mind. Ghosts of their stolen moments were everywhere in this room. She could see the silhouette of their shadows dancing on the open balcony, melding together in a loving embrace. She could smell the blonde's perfume as she leaned down and kissed her shoulder reverently while the queen sat at the vanity. She closed her eyes and felt the winter spirit's lips on hers for the first time in the very spot she stood now, the taste of salt on her lips from her silent tears bringing her out of the beautiful memory.

Without another word, Honeymaren sat at the desk in the corner of the room, pulling out several pieces of parchment. She dipped one of the assorted quills in the small bottle of ink on the corner of her desk before she began writing the letter that would take her deep into the hours of the morning.

'My darling Elsa...I'm so sorry, my love...'

**AN:**

**Alright, I've got good news and bad news.**

**Bad news...I'm officially under quarantine due to the shelter in place order thanks to COVID-19.**

**Good news! Two week vacation with plenty of opportunity to write and give fast updates!**

**Bad news...the next few chapters are gonna be rough. I apologize in advance and will offer healing kisses to any and all hurt feelers or heart ouchies, but the strongest steel is forged by the fires of hell!**

**Good news! There is a LOT of story left guys. Remember that even the smallest candle in the darkest corner is still conquering the night. 3**

**Stay safe and sane friends! As always, drop me a review!**

**-Volchise**


	30. Revelations

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirty – Revelations_

Elsa raised her arms over her head and stretched out her sore muscles as best as she could, a small sigh of relief escaping her as she felt a satisfactory pop in the middle of her back. She hadn't slept wonderfully last night, but she had expected no less – she knew sleep wouldn't come easy without her _noaide_ to cuddle up to. The queen had spent the morning with the three remaining spirits in the forest discussing possible strategies and contingency plans, each having a role to play. Gale would help form the best strategies, using her ability to move undetected above the trees to relay troop movements to the others. The earth giants were the meat and potatoes of Elsa's plan, responsible for shock, awe and mass destruction when necessary. Bruni...well, Bruni would do what Bruni did best – run around causing general chaos and mayhem and, hopefully, funneling the soldiers toward the earth giants.

The storm that had been brewing in the distance had finally reached the valley of the Northuldra late last night, leaving a fresh covering of snow across the forest. All the better in Elsa's mind; the bright white covering would make it nearly impossible for any of the Calabrian forces to hide in their clunky armor. Elsa walked slowly and purposefully around the camp, keeping a sharp eye for movement in the trees. She hated this waiting; she felt like an animal pacing anxiously in a cage. She hated doing it alone even more, despite the fact that it had been her original plan. Elsa smiled a bit to herself as she walked, the memory of Honeymaren's rather smug denouncement of her instinctual reflex creating a small bubble of laughter in her throat.

It was one of the many reassurances Elsa had that Honeymaren was more than her match when it came to the ability to rule with a clear head. Not only was her empathic lover a natural-born leader, she was a proven one as well. Despite what most modern leaders would consider her 'less than civilized' upbringing, the _noaide_ conducted herself with a poise and maturity that rivaled and surpassed many members of the modern-day court. Elsa grinned a bit to herself. She would be lying if she said she wasn't at least somewhat looking forward to the chaos that would ensue when her lover was presented to the court after she and Honeymaren were officially married. The magical queen was certain her clever Northuldran would cause quite the stir.

She was brought out of her pleasant musings when a sudden uneasy feeling washed over her in the most unpleasant way. There was something off about the forest and she strained to listen for any unusual sounds around her. After a long moment, the queen realized what had put her senses on edge. It wasn't something the winter spirit had heard – it's what she had _stopped_ hearing. There were no birds, there were no small animals rustling in the trees; the forest had gone completely silent.

The winter spirit was no longer alone.

Elsa glanced around her surroundings as casually as she could, putting on an air of uninterested nonchalance as she surreptitiously scanned the tree line. The longer she went without seeing anything, she more nervous she got. She was missing something – something critical, and she knew it. She suddenly felt dangerously exposed, like a deer in an open field. A sudden snap of a twig made her whip her head around and freeze.

There!

A hint of movement near the base of a tree brought her gaze to lock squarely on a pair of eyes hidden behind a white cloak, blending in seamlessly with the fresh snow. Elsa's eyes widened in alarm and dread as she realized she had greatly underestimated Ulrik. She was so sure he would rely on sheer brute force, the arrogant misogynist that he was, but she was so wrong. The storm hadn't hindered them - they were _waiting _for it, dressed specifically to hide in her own element!

Just as she came to that horrible realization, the sharp whistling noise of an arrow loosing had her instinctively throwing up a wall of ice behind her, a solid thwack following it. Elsa spun around to see an arrow embedded in the ice and gasped, looking around frantically. The magical queen surrounded herself in a protective cocoon of thick ice as arrow after arrow struck at her from every angle. Elsa sent a burst of magic from her hand into the air, her giant snowflake materializing high above the forest and pulsing brightly before exploding outward, signaling to the other spirits that the attack was underway. The queen sent a silent plea to the heavens before taking a deep, steeling breath and allowing the full might of her magic to explode from within her, sending her attackers flying in every direction.

Elsa felt the approach of the rest of the platoon before she saw them, their sheer number vibrating the earth beneath her feet. Her eyes widened as the massive contingent came into view, spreading out amongst the forest and slowly surrounding her, closing in on her location now that their element of surprise was gone. 'At least I wasn't completely wrong,' the queen thought darkly as she saw what had to be hundreds of men continuing to pour into the forest. Her eyes searched frantically for the face she had yet to see.

Ulrik.

Despite the predictability of his ego, the manic king was the biggest unknown of Elsa's plans, especially now after his nearly successful camouflage tactic. Soldiers would do what soldiers did best; they would follow their orders to either capture or kill Elsa, and thus were rather straightforward in the way Elsa would deal with them. But Ulrik was different; Ulrik was a narcissist and a coward. He would allow his soldiers to bear the brunt of Elsa's wrath while finding the best way to take advantage of the queen should she become overwhelmed, coming in to claim the glory and victory of her moment of defeat for himself.

A sudden commotion interrupted her search and she looked to her right to see a group of several dozen soldiers simply disappear. Their screams of surprise were the only remaining evidence of their location when one of the earth giants opened up a massive sinkhole right underneath their feet. A huge roar followed from Elsa's left when another began to stomp his feet at a second large group of soldiers, sending them scattering and running for their lives as he herded them away from Elsa. She turned her gaze back to the archers who had fired upon her, watching as they regarded each other uncertainly. The Snow Queen willed her magic to her fingertips, smirking from behind the blue glow it created. Time for her own version of shock and awe.

"Alright Gale, let's do this," she whispered quietly to the wind spirit. Immediately, Gale surrounded her in a bluster of snow and leaves, blowing her hair and cape about her majestically. "Misguided men, you are serving the will of a false king!" she exclaimed, Gale carrying her voice throughout the land. "Have you any idea how _dangerous_ I am? Ulrik sent _all of you_. Have you any idea how foolish _you_ men are?" Elsa paused for dramatic effect, allowing a wicked smile to cross her beautiful features.

"You came."

The queen waved her hands about, an icy wind carrying an unbelievable cold with it whirling about the forest. Elsa watched with satisfaction when her threatening words and blustering took immediate effect, many of the soldiers near her beating a hasty retreat while their leaders shouted for them to regroup. Ulrik's soldiers had all but abandoned him last time after seeing and hearing what she was capable of, and the Snow Queen hoped in her heart of hearts she could use that to spare unnecessary bloodshed once more. "Lay down your arms. Turn and go back to the warmth of your homes and families and I will show you mercy. There is no need for your blood to be spilled this day. Choose to stand against me, and I will send you to whatever Gods you wish." With that, the fabled Queen of Ice and Snow went to work clearing the invaders from her forest, the full fury of nature behind her with every step she took.

She didn't see the two pairs of eyes that hadn't moved a muscle, remaining hidden in their white cloaks against the freshly fallen snow. Nearly black eyes met bright green with a triumphant grin before both pairs went back to the magical queen as she twirled about with her devastating magic, completely oblivious to the true danger lurking so near. A barely perceptible nod and the green eyes began to move ever so slowly through the trees, stalking around the queen like a wolf and settling into position to wait for the perfect moment.

* * *

Honeymaren grinned as she watched her people marvel at the buildings around them while Anna and the council welcomed the Northuldra through the gates of the castle of Arendelle, the _noaide's_ full quiver and bow strapped across her back. She vividly remembered the awe she felt during her approach to the impressive kingdom when she had visited with Elsa for the Winter Solstice. Anna's sudden excited squeal brought her out of her musings before she could dwell too long, an affectionate smile tugging at her lips when she saw the source of the redhead's excitement in the form of a blonde mountain man and his reindeer companion. Anna flung herself into the large man's arms excitedly, Kristoff laughing and lifting her up so he could spin her around before setting her back down and kissing her soundly, careful not to stab himself on the quiver of arrows the redhead also wore. Honeymaren politely avoided her gaze and busied herself directing her people through the gates, trying to avoid intruding on their private moment.

The _noaide's _heart clenched in her chest when she saw her brother and Yelena coming down the path, though she put on a bright smile for them. Ryder grinned and waved enthusiastically as he jogged up to her, eyes bluer than the sky itself wide with excitement. "This is so _cool_! Can you believe we're going to be living in a castle?!" the young man gushed, nearly shaking in excitement. Honeymaren smirked and put her hands on her hips, cocking her weight to one side. "Correction, little brother. _You_ are going to be living in a castle. _I_ am probably going to be freezing my butt off hiding in a tree somewhere," she joked good-naturedly. Oh, how she wished it were true...

Ryder smirked and lifted his hands in a shrug. "I dunno, sis. Seems like it's your natural habitat, with all the other crazy old bats." Ryder suddenly found it difficult to breathe in the strong chokehold he found himself in, her knuckles digging roughly into his skull. The young Northuldran began to make odd sounds, a mixture of wheezing and giggling, as he tried in vain to escape. "What's the matter, little brother? Old bat got your tongue?" she taunted, laughing lightly.

"I'd watch who you're calling an old bat if I were you, children," came a low, mezzo voice full of mature authority. Honeymaren grinned and released Ryder just as he gave a final mighty heave in an attempt to escape her grip, resulting in him flying backward to land on his backside. Ryder laughed as he regained his breath from the ground, smiling when Honeymaren offered her hand to him. He allowed his big sister to pull him up, dusting himself off and grinning at Yelena. "Go help Queen Anna's young man see to the reindeer and the supplies," Yelena said, gently nudging Ryder with her staff. As Ryder turned to go, Honeymaren calling his name made him pause and turn to look at her curiously. Without a word, the elder sibling reached out and embraced him tightly. Honeymaren closed her eyes as she held her little brother close, images of him as a small child flooding her mind. "I love you, little brother," she said softly, breathing in deeply. Ryder blinked in surprise, but returned the tight embrace without hesitation, a warm smile tugging at his lips. "I love you too, sis," he replied quietly. With one final squeeze, the siblings parted and Ryder left to do as he was bid, turning to give his sister a final, emphatic wave before disappearing in the throng of people. Honeymaren watched him go, sadness settling over her like a heavy pelt on her soul. When had her baby brother gotten so tall? When had the baby fat fallen from his body and transform into muscle? What kind of a man would her brother become?

"Are you alright, _noaide_?"

Honeymaren turned to see Yelena watching her carefully, wise green eyes searching hers for answers. The dark-haired woman simply nodded, offering a small smile of reassurance. "There are just a lot of big plays in motion right now, Grandmother," she said quietly. Yelena nodded slowly, accepting the young woman's answer with a small smile of her own. A warm, wrinkled hand reached up to cup Honeymaren's cheek, guiding her troubled gaze to hers. "You have done us proud as the _noaide_, Granddaughter," she said softly, her smile warm and reassuring. "Our people could not be in better hands than those of you and your wife." Honeymaren blinked in surprise, her mouth falling open and closed in speechlessness. "Wha..? H-How did you..." Old green eyes wrinkled in amusement and Yelena lifted her chin haughtily. "You think just because you are the _noaide_ that your old Grandmother doesn't know what goes on in your life? I regret to inform you, but my hearing is as perfect in my old age as it was when I was your age." Honeymaren blushed furiously, her hand coming up to cover her face in embarrassment. Yelena patted her shoulder comfortingly, her amused grin melting once more into a smile of loving reassurance. "It is a fine match, Honeymaren. You are lucky to have each other. I sense a great destiny lies before you both. I know you will make us proud." With a final smile, Yelena turned and walked away, leaving Honeymaren to her thoughts once more.

Honeymaren sighed and turned back to the path. She stood stoically with her arms folded across her chest as she watched the rest of her people file into the safety of the castle gates, dozens of servants milling about and making a warm greeting for the nomads. The _noaide_ hoped her people would not feel too out of place during their hopefully short stay in this place that may as well be another planet for all the similarities their cultures shared. Once again, her mind drifted to her time spent in Arendelle with Elsa and she began to withdraw into herself, lost in the memories of their first, timid confessions. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whirling around and blinking in surprise to see Anna and Kristoff looking at her worriedly. She cursed herself inwardly – now was not the time to allow herself to become distracted.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, her voice and features full of concern. Kristoff simply stood at her side, gazing at the _noaide_ with a somber face. Honeymaren nodded, forcing a small, reassuring smile on her face. "Sure thing, Sugar Rush. Just going over some things in my head, that's all." Just as Anna was about to inquire further, a sudden bright flash of light engulfed the fjord in a bluish tint. All eyes turned to the northern sky, staring in awe at the giant snowflake that flashed high in the air in the distance before exploding outward and vanishing as quickly as it had come. Honeymaren felt her breath leave her and her blood freeze in her veins.

Her time was up.

"Elsa...they've come!" Anna whispered. Honeymaren turned serious eyes back to the couple. She met Anna's anxious teal eyes only briefly before gazing piercingly into Kristoff's. "It's time. Can I count on you, Kristoff?" Anna narrowed her eyes, glancing between the two as she tried to puzzle out their cryptic exchange. "What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously. Her heart began to beat faster when she saw Kristoff's features harden, nodding resolutely. Honeymaren reached into her shirt and pulled out a folded piece of parchment with Ryder's name written on it. "Give this to my brother, please," she said as she handed the letter to Kristoff. Blonde bangs fell in his eyes as he hesitated momentarily before taking the letter gently, tucking it into the safety of his vest. She gave him a sad smile and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Kristoff...for everything," she said quietly before finally looking at Anna, teal eyes shifting anxiously between her two loved ones.

"What's going on?" she asked, a slight panic tinging her voice at the despondent look on Honeymaren's face. The _noaide_ reached out and placed a hand behind Anna's head, guiding her forward to press a lingering kiss to her freckled forehead. "I'm sorry, Sugar Rush," she whispered, pressing her forehead to Anna's. "I hope one day you can understand." Honeymaren pulled back and gave Anna a final, teary smile. "Goodbye, Anna." With that, she turned around and dashed away toward the docks, calling for Nokk. "Wait!" Anna called, starting to run after her when powerful arms suddenly wrapped around her in a giant bear hug. The redhead struggled against Kristoff's strong embrace, crying out as furious tears streamed down her face. "What are you doing?! Kristoff, let me GO! Let me go RIGHT NOW! KRISTOFF!" she screamed, beating futilely against his muscular arms as she watched Honeymaren swiftly mount Nokk. The _noaide_ glanced back only once before taking off down the fjord like a shot, Nokk's ethereal whinny echoing across the water faintly.

Anna sobbed and went limp in Kristoff's arms, the ice harvester quickly gathering her up in his embrace and holding her close. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so, so sorry, but you _have_ to listen to me," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. Anna shook her head furiously and pushed away from him hard, only to come back and shove against his chest in blind fury, managing to push the large man backward a couple of steps. "How could you, Kristoff?! What the hell are you thinking?! Elsa is under attack and she needs my help!" Kristoff tried to reach out to his furious fiancé again, only for her to sidestep past him, calling for one of the servants to bring her a horse. "Anna, wait! Please, listen to me!" Anna completely ignored him, continuing to march away from him and wiping furious tears from her face. Finally, Kristoff couldn't take it anymore.

"Anna, if you go to that forest, Elsa will DIE!"

That froze Anna in her tracks. The redhead whipped around to face Kristoff, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you just say?" Kristoff swallowed thickly and steeled his nerves as Anna approached him. He promised Honeymaren he would do what it took to protect both of the sisters, even if it meant suffering Anna's wrath. "If you go to the forest, both you AND Elsa will die," he repeated. Anna shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "What the hell are you talking about?!" she yelled in frustration.

"Two days ago, Ahtohallan sent Honeymaren a vision – a premonition of the future. She's seen what will happen, Anna," he said gently, imploring her to believe him. Anna's brow furrowed as her gaze fell to the ground, pairing what Kristoff was saying with Honeymaren's strange behavior yesterday. Teal eyes lifted back to her fiancé's beseeching pools of honey, the anger in her gaze starting to soften as she began to recognize the torment in his. "What...what did she see?" she asked quietly. Kristoff slowly closed the distance between them, glancing about at the many eyes on them before speaking lowly. "First she saw Elsa and you die. Then, she said the vision shifted. Elsa was there, alive and fighting, but you were not there. Only her and Elsa were in the forest."

Anna shook her head in confusion, pacing back and forth. "I don't understand," she muttered quietly, wringing the ends of her hair in one hand in thought. "Why wouldn't she just tell me that? Why the big secret?" Kristoff winced – this was the part he was worried about. "Anna," he said, gently calling her attention back to him and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Anna...Elsa is going to be taken." Anna's eyes grew wide with fear - a fear that grew exponentially as she searched her fiancé's eyes for any trace of a lie and found nothing but sobering dismay. "Honeymaren isn't sure what happens. She knows she is going to prevent Elsa's death in the forest, but both of them will be taken to Calabria as prisoners. She..." Kristoff swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "She couldn't see beyond...a certain point in Calabria."

Anna's eyes went wide in understanding. "That's why she wanted the army to go to Calabria," she said with dawning realization. Kristoff blinked in confusion, unaware of such a development. "Wait, what?" he asked in bewilderment. Anna nodded, resuming her pacing. "They're nearly finished mobilizing as we speak," she confirmed, hope beginning to rise in her voice. "If we hurry, we should get there at nearly the same time they will. And when I get my hands on Honeymaren, I'm going to throttle her something good. She's going down like a box of chocolates," she growled out, beginning to turn and walk away. She paused when she didn't hear Kristoff following her.

Anna turned, ready to give her lover another tongue lashing but paused when she saw Kristoff staring at the letter Honeymaren had entrusted to him. The wheels in her mind began to turn as she replayed all the interactions she had had with Honeymaren over the past two days in her mind. She thought back to Honeymaren's extreme difficulty leaving Elsa the day before, their cryptic conversation on the fjord, and the emotional interplay between the Northuldran and General Mattias. What the redhead had assumed were emotionally drained interactions, she now began to see as the secret, drawn out farewells they truly were.

_'You are already a sister to me, Anna. I hope you know how much I care about you...and that I only ever want the best for you.'_

Honeymaren's touching admission at dinner last night exploded to the forefront of her mind as she shakily walked back to Kristoff. _'Please, no..._' she thought futilely as she reached out and ran her fingers through her _fiancé's_ bangs, the ice harvester's sad, honey eyes lifting slowly to hers. "Kristoff..." she whispered, almost afraid to finish her sentence. "Why did Honeymaren give you that letter?" Kristoff swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. He had to be brave for the Queens of Arendelle.

"Because she's not coming back, Anna. She's going to die in Calabria."

The blood drained from Anna's face and she stumbled backward a step, Kristoff reaching out to steady her. She felt like she couldn't take a breath, shaking her head slowly. "No..." she whispered. "No, no, no..." The queen lifted her hands to her face, her eyes darting to and fro as her mind raced. "Kristoff...w-we have to stop this! We have to save her!" Kristoff placed both hands on the panicking redhead's shoulders, drawing her attention back to him. "This is why she couldn't tell you or Elsa...because she knew you would both put yourselves in danger all over again to save her," he said in a rush, trying to get her to see reason. "We will go to Calabria and do what we can. But, Anna, I think we have another problem."

"What else could possibly be going wrong!?" she cried in frustration, looked up incredulously. Her mindset instantly shifted when she found hard, serious eyes gazing down at her. "Anna," he said lowly. "Honeymaren said in her vision she saw another man with Ulrik." Anna blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she waited for him to explain.

"Anna, I think I know who he is."

**AN: **

**Here we gooooo...**

**-Volchise**


	31. The Meaning of Bravery

Winter's Echo

Chapter Thirty-One – The Meaning of Bravery

Honeymaren leapt from Nokk's back at the water's edge, racing across the shoreline and through the trees toward the sound of clamoring soldiers. The forest was filled with their panicked screams and shouts as they scrambled chaotically through the trees. Some fled in terror, screaming of monsters as tall as mountains made of the same stone; others zig-zagged amongst flaming foliage, slamming their swords and shields like mallets against the earth as they frantically eyed every bush and pile of leaves. A flash of blue to the northeast caught Honeymaren's eye.

"Elsa..." she breathed.

The Northuldran immediately drew an arrow from her stuffed to the brim quiver and made a mad dash through the trees, dodging soldiers as she ran against the grain of fleeing men. As she got closer to the origin of the blue light several of the more seasoned men began to notice her. A figure running against the crowd toward the thing that terrified most of their comrades was likely to draw attention. With a mighty yell, one soldier charged at her only to drop quickly to the earth with an arrow buried in his chest. Honeymaren barely blinked as she hurdled his lifeless body, grasping another arrow from her quiver as she did, the sudden cut off of a battle cry drawing the attention of two more soldiers. Honeymaren dove beneath the swinging sword of the first man, rolling forward and planting an arrow in his unsuspecting backup before standing and swinging her bow like a club and connecting squarely with the first man's head before he was even able to raise his sword for a second strike. Arrows flew from Honeymaren like bolts of vengeful lightning and body after body was left in her wake as she bulldozed her way through the trees, her only thought being of Elsa.

Finally, she broke through the tree line, her heavy pants hanging as a thick mist in the frigid air as she frantically searched the clearing for Elsa. Her heart leapt as she saw her across the field in all her beautiful majesty, dealing out the devastating justice of Ahtohallan like an angel of ice, only to fall to the pit of her stomach when realized _where_ Elsa was...exactly where she was in her dream. Right before...

Honeymaren twisted her body to the right, her eyes frantically scanning the tree line. Distrustful brown eyes narrowed when she was unable to pinpoint Ulrik's position. She was sure he was right th-

She grunted when a large, solid body slammed into her from behind – a soldier trying to run away from the fire spirit's erratic pursuit. She quickly jumped to her feet, reaching back into her quiver for one of her few remaining arrows and nocking it, ready to face the threat head-on. She was unable to help the small smirk on her face when the soldier instead turned and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him, Bruni chirping merrily as he bounced along in hot pursuit. Honeymaren turned her attention back to the tree line again, searching for Ulrik – where _was_ he?!

She looked back at Elsa and the field around her, watching the queen weave her magic in a graceful dance, every flick of her wrist or twirl of her hand sending soldiers flying away from her. Honeymaren watched her sure movements in awe, for it was a rare moment that saw the blonde so confident and fully immersed in her own element. Chocolate eyes hardened as movement from behind the queen drew her gaze, one brave and stupid soldier charging at the winter spirit. Honeymaren raised her bow once more, carefully tracking the soldier's path before loosing. Her arrow found its target in the soldier's neck just as Elsa heard his approach and turned, too late, to face him, jumping backward with a gasp when he fell lifeless at her feet.

Elsa's head jerked upward, her eyes instantly finding Honeymaren's across the field as the Northuldran slowly lowered her bow. The Snow Queen smiled brightly, mouthing 'I love you' across the field before reluctantly turning her attention back to the danger on the field, now with a renewed vigor. Honeymaren gradually made her way toward her fiancé, arrow after arrow flying across the field as she thinned the numbers advancing on the queen, even more so when many started branching off in her direction, as well. The _noaide_ was a blur of deadly movement. Grab an arrow, nock, loose; rip the arrow out of the soon-to-be lifeless body, nock, loose again.

Eventually, there came a time when Honeymaren reached back in her quiver for an arrow and grasped only air. Honeymaren's eyes hardened in determination as she shucked off the empty quiver, tossing it aside and reaching for her father's dagger strapped to her belt. Her fingers wrapped firmly around the hilt and pulled it with practiced ease from its leather sheath, the _noaide_ pressing a kiss to the carved bone and sending a silent prayer to her father's spirit before flying into action once more. Honeymaren swung her bow around her as though it was a smaller version of her staff, using it to create distance between her and her attackers until she was ready. One by one she dispatched the soldiers with deadly accuracy as she ducked and spun beneath fists and swords alike.

Despite her own imminent danger, Honeymaren kept the winter spirit in her sights at all times, ever ready for the moment she foresaw in her dreams. The dark-haired warrior dispatched her final attacker and glanced around the valley, panting heavily. As the soldiers in the field began to thin, the majority of the contingent scattering to the winds, however, a tiny ember of hope began to flare to life in the _noaide's_ chest. Had she prevented the future Ahtohallan had seen from coming to fruition by marooning Anna back in Arendelle? Was it possible that she had shifted all of their fates?

Honeymaren had bent down to wipe the blood from her blade in the snow when she saw it. Her head snapped up so fast her neck cracked. There, directly to her right, just beyond the tree line as she had seen in her dream.

Ulrik.

The glint of a crossbow bolt.

"ELSA! LOOK OUT!"

Honeymaren screamed her lover's name, though she knew it would be useless as she scrambled to her feet, her bow and dagger left forgotten in the bloody snow. Elsa's alarmed gaze turned to her and Honeymaren began to run. Faster than she ever had before, focused only on the beautiful blue eyes of the woman she loved more than life itself, she ran. From the moment they met, the _noaide_ had begun to see those crystal pools everywhere in this world, for in their depths laid the entirety of hers. Now, just as then, their beauty and their innocence guided her heart to its greater purpose.

The moment that seemed to take forever in her premonition was over in an instant, heralded by the whistling of the crossbow bolt, her beloved's scream, and an agonizing pain in her chest and left shoulder as she leapt in front of the spirit queen. Honeymaren grit her teeth against the searing pain as the stars themselves exploded behind her tightly closed eyelids and she stumbled backward into Elsa's arms. "MAREN!" Elsa screamed in panic as she did her best to guide her lover slowly to the ground. "Oh Gods, no, no, no, please, please," she begged as she cradled her in her arms as best she could in a kneeling position, trying not to jostle the woman. Frightened tears streamed down her face as she looked wildly between her and the forest, searching vainly for help she knew would not come. Barely, just barely, she resisted the natural urge to scream for her mother and father, for the position and the desperate fear were so very familiar to a time long ago.

Honeymaren tried to take a breath to speak, but a sharp, stabbing pain closed off her throat from the effort. A strangled sob escaped the queen as she saw the agony in her lover's soft chocolate eyes. She lifted one hand to hover uncertainly over the wound, watching in dismay as a dark red stain began to grow around it. "Please, baby, what do I do?! Tell me how to help you! Do I pull it out?!" Honeymaren grit her teeth and, through sheer will power alone, managed to lift her hand to grasp Elsa's tightly.

"Elsa," Honeymaren ground out, clenching her jaw tight against the pain. "Elsa...please...you have to run." She gasped as a wave of pain washed over her. "Ulrik...he's not alone. There's someone else-" Honeymaren's warning was cut off by a smug laugh several yards away and heavy boots crunching in the red-stained snow. "My, my, this looks familiar. Am I the only one feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, _Your Majesty_?" came Ulrik's oily voice, biting out Elsa's title sarcastically. Elsa was on her feet in an instant, despite Honeymaren's too-slow attempts to reach out and stop her. She lifted her hands, a bright blue glow collecting in her palms as she prepared to bring the full fury of her magic crashing down on the brute king.

"I'll kill you for this, you vile son of a-" Elsa gasped when a strong, gloved hand grasped her forearm from behind, holding it firm and steady just long enough for a second to clasp a thin, dark metal shackle on her wrist. A sudden wave of intense weakness the queen had never felt before made her knees buckle and sent her stumbling dizzily to the ground. She shakily steadied herself on her knees with one hand, the other reaching up to press against her forehead as she swayed, lightheaded. A smooth, self-righteous chuckle from behind her made the spirit's blood run cold, her eyes going wide in horror.

"You're right, Ulrik. I, too, am getting quite a sense of déjà vu. This is not the first time the witch queen has been on her knees before _me_, either," the voice said as he stepped around Elsa's vulnerable form, bright green eyes staring triumphantly down at her as a gloved hand raking through bright red locks and smoothed them back into place. "Perhaps, one day, both she and her sister will learn that it is their true place in life."

"H-Hans..." Elsa growled out, struggling to pull herself upright on her knees. Immediately, she reached out a hand to strike at him with her magic, and both she and Honeymaren stared on in horror when nothing happened. She tried again with the same result and stared at her hands with wide, disbelieving eyes, her breath quickening as panic began to consume her.

_Her magic was gone. _

"W-what's happening?" the queen asked anxiously as she tried to remove the strange metal cuff Hans had snapped on her. She strained with the effort to pull it off, but it was to no avail – it was too tight to slip over her hand. Elsa and Honeymaren looked up to see the earth giants walking about somewhat aimlessly, as though looking for something, a trail of purple and pink fire zigging and zagging in a similar fashion – they appeared to be lost. "Your magic," Honeymaren whispered quietly, turning her wide eyes to Elsa. "It's your link to them. Elsa, they can't find you!" Equally wide, blue eyes looked helplessly back at Honeymaren, completely lost. Never in her dizziest daydreams had she imagined something like this to be possible.

"On your feet, witch," Ulrik called to her with a villainous grin, approaching slowly with smug confidence. He reached out with a hand intent on grabbing Elsa and Honeymaren saw red. Ulrik would touch Elsa again over her cold, lifeless body, premonition be damned. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, the wounded Northuldran scrambled to her feet. "Don't you touch her, you fucking _bastard_!" she shouted, tackling the king at his waist and sending both of them sprawling to the ground. "Maren!" Elsa cried, stumbling forward on her knees and reaching out to her love desperately. Even in her weakened state, Honeymaren was able to land several solid blows to the king's face and body before he recovered and threw her off of him. The wounded empath landed in a painful heap only a few feet from Elsa, groaning in agony as Ulrik stood, wiping blood from his lip and glaring hatefully at the crumpled form of the Northuldran.

As Elsa stared into her lover's pained chocolate eyes, a sudden clarity came over her. The circumstances may have changed, but her ultimate goal remained the same, magic or no. Protect the forest. Protect Arendelle. Protect the Northuldra.

Protect Honeymaren.

"STOP!" Elsa cried when she saw Ulrik begin stalking toward Honeymaren's prone form, crawling over to cover her _noaide's_ body with hers protectively. Sudden laughter ringing through the trees caused Ulrik to turn hateful black eyes to Hans. "What the hell are you laughing at?" he asked scathingly, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Hans snickered to himself, shaking his head. "It makes so much sense, I can't believe I never thought of it before. No wonder she turned you down, Ulrik. It appears our dear queen fancies the fairer sex," Hans proclaimed with a chuckle, gesturing to Elsa as she lay protectively across her _noaide_. He folded his arms pompously over his chest, raising a bemused eyebrow at the stunned king. "Were you that bad of a flirt that you forced her to turn to women all those years ago, man?" he teased. "What are you insinuating, you presumptuous ass?" Ulrik growled out, rounding on the red-headed man.

"Elsa...you have to run...please," Honeymaren gasped out quietly as Hans and Ulrik bickered. "Shhh," Elsa shushed gently as a steady stream of tears trekked down her face. "You're going to be alright, Maren," she whispered before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I love you," she murmured shakily before she slowly struggled to stand. The movement caught the bickering men's attention, both Hans and Ulrik watching Elsa's exertion with cruel pleasure as she swayed slightly on her feet. "You win," she said quietly. "Elsa, no!" Honeymaren whimpered out, struggling mightily to move toward the queen.

"Do what you want with me – just leave her be," Elsa continued, stepping between the injured _noaide_ and Ulrik. A slow, wicked smile grew on his face as Ulrik stepped up to Elsa, the queen gasping when his hand shot out and grasped her throat and yank her face toward his. Her hands reached up instinctively to grasp his wrist, trying in vain to pry it away and Ulrik's dark smile only widened at her efforts. He leaned in close to the queen, murmuring lowly in her ear. "Oh, Elsa...I've been waiting a long time for you to beg me for that." Elsa felt sick to her stomach as she felt his hot breath against her face and neck, her mind instantly flashing back to the library in Arendelle. The queen clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, a wall of defiance slamming shut in her icy gaze. She would not give Ulrik the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

Ulrik grinned at the hardening ice in the blonde's beautiful eyes, leaning forward to bury his nose in the soft, white-gold tresses at her temple and inhaling deeply, groaning softly in pleasure before pulling back with a smirk. "I like your spirit, Elsa," he said huskily. "I always have. But..." he trailed off with a vicious smile. "I'm going to like breaking it even more." With that, he thrust his hand forward, tossing the weakened blonde into Hans. The disgraced prince looped one strong arm through hers behind her back, the other reaching around to grasp her throat and pin her against him, chuckling lowly to himself as he felt her panicked struggles as Ulrik made his way over to Honeymaren.

Ulrik put his boot to Honeymaren's chest and shoved her backward into the ground so hard all the air was forced from her lungs. Honeymaren's painful coughing was interrupted by her agonized screams when Ulrik roughly grasped the shaft of the crossbow bolt and began twisting viciously. "MAREN!" Elsa screamed as she struggled against Hans's strong grip. "You know, that bolt was meant for you. It's quite efficiently barbed for maximum damage, as well. How does it feel, Elsa? How does it feel to be the sole reason for the suffering and death of the people you love _over_ and _over_ again?" Hans murmured cruelly into Elsa's ear, grinning to himself when he heard the desperate, hitched sobs begin to escape the queen as another tormented scream tore itself from her lover's throat. "He's going to kill her, Elsa. Then he's going to have his way with you over and over while his army marches on Arendelle. I will be named its king as repayment for your wonderful new magic-dampening bracelet." He paused and chuckled lowly, placing his lips right against her ear and whispering quietly. "I can't wait to see Anna's face..." Elsa's struggles redoubled as Hans's words, though it was all for naught. Her body was far too weak with the sudden loss of her powers. She felt like a newborn deer struggling to find the strength to stand under her own power. All she could do was watch on helplessly in fear and desperation as Ulrik ripped cries of torment from her lover's throat.

"Do you realize now, savage, how meaningless your sacrifice was? How pointless?" Ulrik spat as he knelt on her chest, Honeymaren releasing an anguished wheeze as she felt her ribs crack beneath his weight. "Let...her...go..." she gasped out, reaching up weakly to try to dislodge Ulrik's knee from her chest. Ulrik shook his head in disbelief, a cruel smirk on his face as he glanced up at Elsa's tear-stained face. "Even now, you fight for the winter witch. Compassion grows strong and fierce in you like a cancer, Northuldran. And now, it will kill you." Honeymaren turned her head to look at Elsa, the queen renewing her futile efforts to move to her as their eyes met, a hitched sob escaping the blonde when she was pulled roughly back against Han's muscled chest. Ulrik chuckled darkly at the scene.

"I would die no other way," Honeymaren rasped quietly, slowly taking her hand from Ulrik's knee on her chest and moving it to the crossbow bolt in her shoulder, the shaft slick with her blood from the king's cruel torture moments ago. Taking as deep a breath as possible with the pressure on her chest, Honeymaren grasped the bolt and yanked as hard as she could. She released a guttural cry of agony as the barbs ripped through her flesh when she pulled it free. Just as Ulrik turned his attention back to her, Honeymaren drove the bloodied arrow as with all the strength she had into his thigh. Ulrik cried out in furious pain and fell to his side on the forest floor, gripping his leg tightly as Honeymaren rolled away from him. She coughed weakly and desperately tried to draw air onto her lungs, her entire body wracked with pain.

Hans chortled cruelly at the scene before yanking Elsa away to the tree line. "I'll get Her Majesty settled in the royal carriage while you deal with your new pet, Ulrik," he called out as he pulled the struggling queen along. "MAREN!" Elsa yelled desperately as she was being dragged away, watching through a blur of tears as her lover crawled in agony along the forest floor. "Come now, Your Majesty. Places to be!" Hans teased as he yanked her along and out of sight through the trees. They continued on for only a few moments before two pairs of draft horses and several mounted soldiers came into view. The large beasts were attached to a carriage made of thick wood and iron bars, not unlike those used for prisoner transport. As they approached, one of the soldiers dismounted his horse and unlocked the door at the back of the carriage, holding it open wide as Hans dragged the wildly struggling queen toward it.

Hans leaned down and picked Elsa up with ease, laughing as he threw her over his shoulder and climbed the single hanging step that led into the carriage. Elsa struggled and beat against Hans with all her might, but to no avail - she was still too weak from the draining of her magic for her blows to have any effect. Hans dropped her unceremoniously against the far wall of the carriage, knocking the air from the blonde's lungs. She gasped out as her wrists were roughly yanked above her head and locked in a pair of thick shackles secured by a short chain bolted to the wall of the carriage. "You won't walk away from this, Hans. I swear by all the Gods and magic of this planet, I will kill both of you before this is over," Elsa snarled through her tears. Hans only smirked, reaching out to stroke her cheek and wipe away her tears in a mockingly tender gesture, chuckling to himself when the queen yanked her face away harshly. "You wound me, Elsa. You should be thanking me. I've granted you the wish of your darkest dreams. You've always wanted to be normal; just like everyone else. Now, you are. Your powers are finally gone..." Hans grinned cruelly and lifted her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. "And you are _nothing _without them," he spat viciously as he shoved her face aside before turning and exiting the carriage without another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Elsa immediately began tugging at her shackles. She yanked this way and that with all her strength but succeeded only in bruising her wrists badly. Elsa closed her eyes and instead tried to concentrate on her magic. She broke through the shackles made especially for her when Hans had her imprisoned in her own dungeon years ago, she could do it again.

It felt different this time, however. Something was very, very wrong. Elsa squeezed her eyes tightly in concentration, digging as deep as she could before whimpering in frustration. She didn't understand! Her magic wasn't trapped as it had been years ago – it was simply _gone_. The queen twisted her neck to look up at the thin, tight shackle Hans had clamped on her earlier in the forest, the one that had instantly sapped the strength from her body. _'I will be named its king as repayment for your wonderful new magic-dampening bracelet,'_ Hans had said. The bracelet was responsible for stealing away her magic. But how would she get it off? It was clamped too tightly to simply pull it off and Elsa could see no mechanism to unclip it, either. It appeared to be one, solid ring of dark, ominous-looking metal. Elsa couldn't stand to look at it for very long. There was something deeply unsettling about it; even the dim light streaming in from between the bars of the carriage seemed to absorb into the dark, smooth surface rather than reflect on it. The clearly unnatural existence of the metal itself agitated every corner of her body and soul.

Elsa was brought out of her musings by the sound of movement at the door of the carriage. The door was yanked open, flooding the dark space with light. When Elsa's eyes adjusted seconds later, her heart began to beat wildly against her chest and she once more began to struggle fervently at her bonds, earlier bruises forgotten. All she could see was her barely conscious _noaide_ being held upright by Ulrik and Hans, one man gripping her roughly on each side – Ulrik's bloody nose and the small cut on Han's lip made it clear her lover had not gone quietly. Blood ran from a deep cut at Honeymaren's cheekbone, outlining a dark and angry bruise that was forming on her face from what was clearly a powerful blow. Her crossbow wound was still bleeding profusely, the fresh blood collecting on her shirt glistening in the bright light.

The men unceremoniously tossed Honeymaren onto the floor of the carriage, Ulrik climbing in and dragging her roughly to a pair of shackles that matched Elsa's on the opposite end of the carriage, ignoring Elsa's cries to rouse her lover. Once Honeymaren was secured, Ulrik rounded on Elsa and grabbed her roughly by the throat, pushing her back against the wall as she gasped for air. "When we get to Calabria, I'm going to deal with both of you unnatural whores once and for all. Once I've had my fun with you, you will suffer the fate that befalls all witches. Until then, your savage little bitch will burn at the stake in your stead," he growled out, pressing hard against her throat for a brief moment before releasing his grip and stalking out of the carriage, slamming the door closed behind him as Elsa coughed and gasped for air.

Ulrik gave an angry shout and the carriage instantly lurched forward, the sound of a whip cracking and driving the large horses onward at full speed. "Maren...?" Elsa called out softly to her still lover. Honeymaren had yet to move or speak, the dark-haired woman's face hidden by her loose tresses as her head lolled from side to side with the quick movement of the carriage. Elsa's breath hitched in a panicked sob. "Maren!" she called again more insistently, her desperate voice sounding small to her ears despite its panicked tone echoing around the carriage. "Baby, please..." Elsa began to yank violently against her chains in fear and frustration, the clanking of metal nearly drowning out the sound of her sobs.

"Elsa..."

The pained whisper of her name halted all the queen's movements, the blonde's head whipping around so fast her neck cracked. She stared with wide eyes as pain-dulled brown pools searched the confines of the carriage for her, trying to blink through the haziness created by the pounding of her head. Elsa gave a small sob of relief when doe eyes finally found hers. "Maren..." she whispered. "Baby, I'm right here," she said as soothingly as she could to the injured woman. "You're going to be okay, I'll get us out of here somehow." With that, the queen went back to yanking at her bonds with what strength was left in her, ignoring the pain her struggles were causing.

"Elsa, stop," Honeymaren ordered quietly, wincing at the effort it took to speak – she definitely had a couple of broken ribs. She rested her head heavily on the carriage behind her, concentrating on slowing her breathing. "It's...no use...you're only...going...to hurt...yourself," she spoke slowly, gritting her teeth against the pain. Elsa shook her head in defiance, though her hard yanks reduced themselves to half-hearted tugs as exhaustion began to win out. "I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered, her head dipping in defeat as tears dripped steadily from her face. "Gods, I was so stupid to let you come back for me..." Elsa's head snapped up then, blue eyes wide with renewed fear. "Anna! Where's Anna?!" she asked hoarsely, turning her panicked gaze to Honeymaren. The _noaide_ gave her a small, but genuine and reassuring smile. "She's safe...in Arendelle, Elsa," she said slowly, conserving her breath. "She's...with Kristoff...and my people."

Elsa sobbed quietly, her whole body trembling with relief. She lifted her head skyward and whispered a small prayer of thanks before she looked back at her love, the reality of Anna's absence beginning to dawn on her. "Why did she stay behind?" she asked softly. Honeymaren responded with a tired smirk, giving Elsa a small wink. "I stole...her ride..." she said with a chuckle, something she instantly regretted as she was wracked by a series of painful coughs. Elsa whimpered helplessly and leaned as far forward as her bindings would allow, desperate to comfort her love as Honeymaren gritted her teeth against the pain, gasping shallowly for air. "Those fucking bastards," Elsa hissed furiously through her tears. She looked up at her wrist and once more went to work trying to claw off the bracelet that prevented her from delivering the icy justice of Ahtohallan. "When I get this thing off I swear to you I am going to wipe his entire country off of the map and anyone that had anything to do with-"

"You'll do...no such thing," Honeymaren ground out, finally finding her voice again. Elsa looked back at her in surprise. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Honeymaren shook her head and spoke again. "You...are going...to run...do you...hear me?" she panted. "You have...to escape. As soon...as they unlock...your wrists...you run." Elsa stared at her like she had grown a second head, her own shaking incredulously. "W-What? No...no! I'm not going anywhere without you, I'm not leaving you!"

"Elsa...listen to me," Honeymaren began but groaned in pain when the carriage made a particularly rough turn, jarring her injuries mercilessly. If they kept up their current pace, they would be in Calabria in no time at all. The _noaide_ sent a silent prayer of hope to Ahtohallan that Anna and the army of Arendelle would be waiting for them before turning her gaze back to Elsa. Her heart broke when she saw the desperate fear in her lover's eyes, crystal pools filled with tears that begged for reassurance. Elsa's gaze fell to something on the floor of the carriage and she whimpered quietly, closing her eyes tightly against the sight. Honeymaren's tired eyes followed her gaze to see a dark red pool growing steadily at her side, creating a sanguine river through the grain of the wood floor. With her arms painfully raised above her head, her wound was no longer being staunched by her pelted shirt and her blood ran freely from the tattered flesh of her shoulder. The sand in the hourglass grew thinner and thinner.

"Elsa," Honeymaren called gently, steeling herself as watery eyes turned to her once more. She took as deep a breath as she could, fighting hard to keep her voice even and steady. "My love, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but you're going to be alone now, and you're very bad at that." Elsa shook her head vehemently and closed her eyes tight, willing herself not to hear. "Maren, stop..." she begged through her tears but to no avail. "You're going to be furious...and you're going to be sad...but, listen to me. Don't let this change you," Honeymaren continued in the smooth, reassuring tone that had comforted the blonde so many times before. For the first time, the calm certainty in her lover's voice made her heart clench in fear.

"Stop, stop, just stop it!" Elsa cried. "You're not going to die! I won't allow it, do you understand me?! You _can't_! You can't..." she trailed off in a whisper as sobs overtook her. "Elsa...look at me," she commanded gently. Elsa shook her head furiously in refusal. "My sweet, beautiful spirit...please, my love. Look at me..." When Elsa's tearful gaze finally met hers, Honeymaren's smile, though sad, was full of love and understanding. "Elsa of Arendelle...whatever happens next, I _know_ what you are capable of. You don't be a warrior. You be the gentle queen I fell in love with." Elsa shook her head, lowering it for a moment before meeting her lover's gaze once more. "How can you ask this of me? How could you expect me to even go on _living_ if you died? And you would ask me to promise to go on living as normal while the people responsible for your death went on living as well?!" she asked with incredulous anger. "I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot make that promise. I _won't_," she said with another shake of her head.

"I'm not asking you for a promise, Elsa. I'm giving you an order. You will not insult my memory," Honeymaren said firmly, staring seriously into Elsa's wide eyes. "There will be no revenge. I will die, and no one else because sullying your hands with blood will not change anything." Doe eyes softened as Elsa lowered her head in defeat, her hair falling around her face like a curtain and hiding her from her lover's gaze. "Promise me you'll run the first chance you get. Please...no one else needs to suffer, Elsa," Honeymaren said quietly. "What about me?" Elsa whispered brokenly. "We were supposed to start our lives together! But it's me who'll lose you...it is me who will suffer alone in a world that is not worth living in without you!"

Honeymaren gave a small, tearful smile of apology and closed her eyes tiredly for a moment. When she opened them once more, crystalline pools were gazing at her with a renewed sense of worry. "I'm sorry, my love," she spoke slowly, the effort to remain conscious, let alone speak quickly draining her precious little energy. "If there was...something I could do about that...I would." Elsa leaned forward as Honeymaren's eyes began to blink slowly, struggling to stay conscious. "Maren...? Maren?!" she cried, yanking at her chains again in panic as she saw her lover's consciousness begin to fade. "I guess we're both...just going...to have to be brave," her _noaide_ whispered before finally fading into blissful darkness.

**AN:**

**A reward to the first person who can figure out where the 'don't insult my memory' bit comes from! I am planning on eventually doing a collection of one-shots from Elsa and Honeymaren's time together when this story is done and whoever guesses correctly first can choose what the first one will be about. **

**Let the games begin! And no googling! Play nicely, children.**

**-Volchise**


	32. The Final Breath

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirty-Two – The Final Breath_

Elsa stared at Honeymaren's unconscious form as the minutes faded into hours. She had no idea how long they had been traveling. The blonde's entire existence was gripped with fear of what was to come, a helplessness she hadn't felt in nearly four years rocking her to her core. Despite her fatigue, the bitter irony of the situation was not lost on the queen. The understanding that her helplessness now came from the lack of powers she once thought of as a curse rather than their existence nearly broke the winter spirit.

It seemed like forever ago now, those times when Elsa cowered in her room as her powers wreaked havoc on her life – oh, how easily her beautiful _noaide_ had soothed her ragged soul! A tiny, sad smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to lose itself for just a moment in the memories of how her lover had helped her heal from her tormented past. Elsa had come to realize over their time together how thoroughly Honeymaren had cared for her fragile soul. While the _noaide_ had made quite a few grand gestures to win Elsa's trust and pull the reserved woman from the dark recesses of her own mind, it was her constant quiet strength and warmth that had truly allowed the queen to accept that she was safe.

Elsa thought back to all the times they had stayed up long into the night with nothing but the fire between them, talking of all manner of things. Honeymaren would ask her all about Arendelle, philosophy, her joys, her fears, her favorite stories – really anything that came to the curious _noaide's_ mind. When Honeymaren's deep commitment to the blonde's wellbeing had made itself known, Elsa had realized her inquiries had not just been pure curiosity on the Northuldran's part. As Honeymaren was learning about her, carefully neutral questions were forcing the reclusive queen to search her own heart and mind for answers as she learned about herself, as well. Honeymaren was good at that. She sighed softly and rested her pounding head against her arm as she recalled the first night she had spent in the _noaide's_ arms.

_Elsa cringed slightly as she felt the earth around her rumble from the force of the thunder overhead. The queen was not afraid of storms by any means, but she had never before felt so exposed during one. It had been just a few weeks since she had come to live in the forest and this was her first time being 'outdoors' during a storm. Another bright flash of lightning made her wince, the impossible brightness of it hurting her eyes even through the small opening at the top of their lavvo. The spirit wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them up close and resting her chin on her knees as rain pounded heavily against the bark lining of their shelter. Elsa wondered briefly if the structure would hold. She glanced over the fire and across the lavvo at the peacefully sleeping noaide, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. _

_Elsa had never been a deep sleeper; their mother had always said it was her worrying nature, spending many nights soothing the young princess's overactive mind. Iduna would then glance over at her loudly snoring younger sibling and grin impishly. 'Your sister is too busy dreaming up ways to get into mischief to have time to worry,' she would say, knowing it would make Elsa giggle. The memory made Elsa's smile grow just a bit before it slowly fell from her face._

'_Mother...'_

_Elsa's thoughts turned to her parents. She wondered what they would have thought about everything that had transpired; freezing the kingdom, Hans...her Grandfather's cruel treachery against the Northuldra and her decision to abdicate the throne. Would they be proud of her? Ashamed? Another deafening boom of thunder made the winter spirit jump harshly. She imagined the storm that had stolen her parents from her must have been similar to the one around her now. The queen whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as their icy likeness from their wrecked ship assaulted her mind. _

"_Elsa? Are you alright?"_

_Watery blue eyes snapped open with a gasp as her name was called softly by her no longer sleeping tent-mate, the dark-haired woman propped up on her elbow. She hastily wiped away the evidence of her weakness with the back of her hand. "I'm fine," she answered quietly, forcing a small smile on her face. "Did the storm finally wake you? I think the earth giants are quieter," she joked with a humor she didn't actually feel. The noaide simply looked at her, warm brown eyes searching troubled blue pools. Elsa tore her eyes away from Honeymaren's penetrating gaze, turning her head away. The Northuldran's gaze always made her feel so...bare – like Elsa could hide nothing from those intelligent eyes that always seemed to know the truth of her soul. Another resounding boom made Elsa gasp sharply, her arms tightening around herself even more._

"_Come here, Elsa."_

_Elsa looked at the noaide once more to find the woman had pushed herself into an almost seated position now, supporting her weight on one hand while the other held the large, heavy fur she was using as a blanket up invitingly. Elsa blushed hotly, first from the thought of sharing a bed with the beautiful woman she was secretly developing feelings for, then from the embarrassing realization that said woman thought she needed to be comforted from the storm like a small child. Just as she opened her mouth to insist she was perfectly fine, she was stopped when the noaide placed a single finger to her own lips, indicating the queen should be silent._

"_Come."_

_Elsa bit her lip for a moment before a final, deafening crack of thunder saw her resolve shatter as she complied with the dark-haired woman's gentle order, moving obediently across the small space that separated her from the noaide to lie next to her. The queen lay at the very edge of the bedroll and faced the fire, folding her hands and laying her head atop them with her back to the other woman, trying even now to hide her distress from the empath that draped the warm, heavy fur across them both. She gasped softly when strong arms enveloped her, lovingly cradling her head and pulling her close in a protective embrace. Almost instantly, the feeling of pure safety that encompassed her whenever the noaide was near washed over the emotional spirit like a wave. "Maren," she whispered through tears she was suddenly incapable of stopping, bringing her hands up to grasp the arm across her chest in near desperation as a different storm approached its zenith within her. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's alright, sweet spirit," Honeymaren murmured into silken waves of molten white-gold, pulling the queen ever closer and bringing her lips next to her ear. "It's okay, Elsa...I've got you." _

Those few words had opened the floodgates inside the queen so many months ago. Those six simple whispered words from the _noaide's_ lips and the monarch had turned to bury her face against the dark-haired woman's chest and wept. That night, Elsa had cried out all of her fears and frustrations, her hopes and her dreams, the questions that burned in her heart and mind that terrified her to find the answers to. That night, Elsa had finally opened her heart enough to allow Honeymaren to soothe her frazzled soul.

That night, Honeymaren was no longer simply a _noaide_.

She was _hers._

_Her noaide_.

Elsa opened her eyes again, turning her head once more to her unconscious lover and taking in Honeymaren's beautiful features. Soft, dark tresses that had fallen through the queen's fingers like waves of silk so many times now framed a face more precious to Elsa than she could have dreamed possible. A pretty, heart-shaped face with high, defined cheekbones that gave their owner a perfect, feminine strength. Soft, chocolate eyes that could stare straight into her soul were hidden from Elsa by unconsciousness, lined by eyelashes so long and thick they brushed against those perfect cheeks in a feather-light kiss.

A kiss...

Elsa's eyes drifted down to the hairpin curve of Honeymaren's full, pouty lips and the winter spirit felt her heart clench. Oh, the things those lips had done to the queen over the months she had known the _noaide_. They had kissed away countless tears and despairs and eased her every worry when the nights became too difficult to bear. They had made her laugh as they teased her and conveyed a sharp and clever wit that rivaled the queen's own. They had made her sob in ecstasy and lifted her to the heights of heaven as they worshipped every inch of her skin at the altar of their love. They brought her unbridled wonder as they whispered to her the secrets of life the reclusive queen had been too shy to seek out until now.

And now those perfect, beautiful, wonderful, fantastic, incomprehensible lips...were silent. Would be silent _forever_ if Elsa didn't find a way out of this. Elsa gasped as the rumbling of the carriage suddenly changed from a random, erratic jostling to a consistent, gentle rattle. The queen's eyes widened with fear as she realized what that meant.

They had reached a stone road_._

They had reached _Calabria_.

Elsa panicked as the sounds of a crowd reached her ears through the open bars of the carriage. "Maren! Wake up!" she cried, yanking at her shackles with all her strength. "Baby, please, you have to wake UP!" Honeymaren began to stir just as the carriage screeched to a sudden halt, the hooves of the powerful beasts pulling the carriage scrambling erratically on the cobblestone as they reared and stamped their feet in protest of the harsh stop. The rough jostling brought Honeymaren all the way into consciousness with a grimace, bleary eyes blinking slowly as she tried to make sense of her environment. Pain-addled brown eyes finally landed on Elsa, understanding and recognition sparking in them just as the door to the carriage swung open. Both women winced from the sudden invasion of bright light as a large soldier in a dark red uniform climbed into the carriage next to Honeymaren, reaching over her head to unlock each of her shackles. The moment her hands were free, another pair of hands outside the carriage roughly grabbed her by the ankles. The _noaide_ yelped in a mixture of pain and surprise as she was roughly yanked out of the door, landing painfully on her back on the hard cobblestone road below, Elsa's cry following her short journey.

"MAREN!" Elsa cried out as she saw her fiancé disappear over the edge of the carriage, Ulrik's smug, bruised face grinning down at the crumpled Northuldran with evil glee before soulless black eyes glanced up to meet enraged crystalline pools. "Hello, darling," he said with dark mirth, nodding to the soldier still inside the carriage. Elsa kicked out viciously as the large man made his way to her, the soldier grunting when the queen landed a solid blow to his gut before managing to secure her legs. Rather than unlocking the shackles as he had done with Honeymaren, he first attached a separate pair to the queen's wrists. These ones appeared to be made from the same magic-stealing metal as her bracelet but were connected to a long chain, the end of which trailed out of the back of the carriage. Once secured, the soldier began unlocking the first pair from the wall of the carriage.

"I'm sorry."

Elsa paused in her furious struggle for a moment to look up into the sad, surprisingly kind hazel eyes of the soldier with confusion. Judging by his uniform, he seemed to be an officer of some kind. Elsa couldn't help but think he looked young...and scared. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," he whispered again before her shackles were released from their mooring in the wall of the carriage, the queen's hands falling to her lap under the weight of the metal. Not a second later, Elsa braced herself against a sudden, violent tugging on her bindings, looking up in horror to realize Ulrik himself was at the other end of the chain she was now attached to. She looked desperately up to the young soldier in the carriage with her, noting with dismay that his eyes were closed tightly, his head turning guiltily from the sight of the queen as she struggled.

Elsa yelped as she slid forward a foot or two, desperately trying to dig her heels into the wood floor of the carriage, but to no avail. She gasped when Honeymaren's face suddenly appeared, the weakly struggling Northuldran being held up roughly by two soldiers. Ulrik took advantage of her moment of distraction and gave another mighty heave that caused Elsa to slide all the way to the edge of the carriage with a yelp, her legs falling over the side. He grinned toothily at the queen, gathering the excess chain in his hands just as she launched herself from the edge of the carriage in an effort to reach Honeymaren. Elsa cried out in pain when all forward movement was halted as she was yanked roughly back into Ulrik's arms, the brute king crowing with delight.

"What do you think, lads?" he called out gleefully as he pulled the queen close with one hand, the other grasping her face roughly, showing her off to his assembled soldiers and any citizens that happened to be in the castle proper when they arrived. "Behold! Your new queen!" he chuckled smugly before bringing her face to his and kissing her harshly. Elsa struggled fiercely against him for a moment, unable to use her bound hands to push him away. Suddenly, Ulrik cried out in pain and jerked away from Elsa, dropping his hand from her face and bringing it to his lip. He drew his hand back and snarled at the blood on his fingers from where Elsa's teeth had pierced his lip. The king stared at her with hatred, his black eyes alight with an evil fire as he spit a mouthful of blood to the side. Without warning, Ulrik drew back and delivered a powerful backhand to Elsa's face, the queen crying out in pain as she was sent to the cobblestone road _hard_.

Honeymaren came to life with a fire and fury that required not one, but two additional soldiers to contain as she tried to throw herself at Ulrik, pure rage and adrenaline allowing her to push beyond her grievous injuries as she cursed him six ways from Sunday. "To the stake with her!" he bellowed, gesturing at Honeymaren as he stalked over to Elsa's crumpled form, the queen struggling to bring her vision back into focus. "Come, my love," he growled, reaching down to roughly yank the blonde to her feet. Elsa's head swam violently from the sudden change in position, a small drop of blood from a cut on her cheekbone slowly trekking its way down her pale but rapidly bruising cheek. "You'll want a good view of this show." With that, Ulrik yanked her chain viciously, causing her to stumble forward as she was forced to follow his quick pace, several soldiers following obediently in their wake.

Honeymaren struggled against the group of soldiers as they dragged her through the courtyard to a simple, raised platform with a thick pole in the center of it situated in the middle of the public area. The Northuldran paused in her struggles as her breath left her, recognizing it from her vision for what it was – her pyre. Her efforts redoubled as she saw Elsa being yanked roughly to a staircase leading up to the balcony where the winter spirit would be forced to watch her die, even as she was hauled up her own set of steps. Honeymaren turned her attention back to the dais she was now on top of, realizing that the platform was actually built around the thick pole that had been buried upright in the ground, the base of it blanketed in bundles of straw and kindling.

She was roughly shoved onto one of the thick, heavy planks that created temporary bridges to the pole before she was yanked around and pressed back against it. Honeymaren's hands were instantly bound behind her back by shackles, effectively restraining her to the pole. Several more chains were wrapped around her chest and her legs, binding her tightly against the wood. Honeymaren tried to calm her racing heartbeat, desperately trying to stave off the panic rising in her as her fate drew ever nearer.

"Let...me...GO!" Elsa snarled as she yanked with all her might against her bonds, turning as much of her body away from Ulrik as she could, but to no avail. Dark eyes shone with glee as Ulrik reeled Elsa in closer until she was directly in front of him before he reached out and grabbed her roughly by her upper arm. He yanked her to the side, forcing her to look over the balcony and the courtyard below. Elsa looked wildly about the large crowd of citizens gathered, gasping as she saw Honeymaren in the center of it all.

"MAREN!"

Honeymaren's eyes lifted to the balcony to see Elsa struggling against Ulrik as he stood behind her, pressing her up against the railing with his soldiers forming a guard around them. Honeymaren kept her eyes focused on the queen as her own armored entourage worked around her to finish securing her. She could endure anything as long as she focused on her angel of winter, she thought. She stared at her love as the soldiers ripped the sleeves and legs off of her blood-soaked shirt and pants as well as her boots to expose as much flesh to the flames as possible. She kept her eyes trained on her when they retreated from her presence and bent down to yank the planks away, causing Honeymaren to jostle painfully as her full weight was now supported only by the chains binding her tightly to the pole. She watched her still as one of them tossed a lit torch onto the pile of kindling at her feet. Even as the rising heat began to make the air ripple around her like a mirage...as the flames licked agonizingly at her bared skin, drops of her own blood sizzling and boiling away in the heat...even as the first tendrils of smoke started weaving an ever darker curtain between them...

Honeymaren's eyes never left the image of her angel of ice and snow.

* * *

Elsa screamed her lover's name in terror again and again as she struggled viciously against Ulrik, the king snaking one arm around her waist while the other stuffed a thick, dark red piece of cloth in her mouth to silence her. He ran the back of his calloused fingers against the queen's cheek as she sobbed in a sickeningly delicate manner, brushing away her tears with a smirk before his hand trailed slowly down her jawline to caress her throat possessively. Ulrik buried his nose in Elsa's hair and inhaled deeply, groaning softly and pressing closer against her. "Just wait and see, Elsa. I'll show you everything you've been missing," he whispered hotly in her ear, using the arm around the queen's waist to yank her close against him roughly. "You will bear me a fine son; a son with the power to control ice and snow. He will conquer the world under my guidance – _he_ will learn to use his powers to their full potential in the way his whore mother never did."

Despite her attempts to be brave, the queen's fear and desperation rolled off of her in waves at the nightmare he envisioned and it fueled the dark, sadistic fire in Ulrik's heart. Elsa nearly vomited having him pressed so close against her while she watched her lover's struggles weaken with each passing second, overcome with unstoppable coughing. Her eyes widened impossibly further with panic as he released her from his embrace and begin to pull her further along the balcony and away from her view of her _noaide_. Elsa tried to scream out to her lover around her gag as Honeymaren's head began to slowly fall to her chin, succumbing to smoke inhalation even as the flames licked higher and higher.

Elsa sobbed as Ulrik dragged her further and further away before finally pulling her into a room at the end of the balcony. He gave her chains a mighty heave, using her momentum as she stumbled forward toward him to push her onto a large bed in the middle of the room before he quickly began securing her chains to the thick wooden headboard. After a few moments, Ulrik panted and licked his lips as he stood back, grinning down at the struggling, helpless monarch. "Oh, how I've dreamt of this moment, Elsa," he purred lowly, loving the way watery blue eyes looked up at him with unabashed fear. "For so many years, I've thought of little else. The unattainable, unbeatable ice queen...completely helpless before me. I'm going to enjoy this," he promised darkly, his sadistic grin growing. He walked back to the door, Elsa's eyes following him as he spoke to the soldier standing in the doorway. The queen recognized him as the young officer from the carriage, her eyes pleading with his as Ulrik spoke. "See to it that we are not disturbed, Gustav. The rest of you, be gone." Hazel eyes tore themselves from the terrified blue pools on the bed to meet the gaze of their king while the other soldiers departed. "Yes, Your Majesty," came the soldier's obedient reply before Ulrik closed the door, looking one last time at the queen before the door shut her away from his view.

Ulrik stalked back toward Elsa in a predatory manner as the queen pulled futilely against her bonds. The king climbed onto the bed, blanketing Elsa's body with his and grinding himself against her, groaning loudly at the contact. Elsa kicked, flailed, and tried everything she could to buck him off of her, sobbing in horror at what was about to happen. Elsa closed her eyes tightly, her breath coming in quick, panicked gasps as Ulrik's hands began to wander across her body, squeezing and caressing her roughly on their volatile path. She tried to focus on the image of her _noaide_, healthy and laughing and free in her mind's eye as Ulrik's lips and tongue caressed her neck. _'Please, my love,'_ she begged in her prayers. '_Please forgive me...'_

Suddenly, the weight above her became impossibly heavy as it dropped on her before falling away altogether. Elsa instinctually cringed away from the gentle touch on her brow that followed before slowly daring to open her eyes, watery blue pools going wide with surprise and confusion when she saw not Ulrik above her, but the young officer. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I had to be sure the others had gone," he said hurriedly as he pulled the thick cloth from Elsa's mouth, tossing it aside before clambering for the keys at his belt. "I'll get you out of here safely, I swear."

Elsa's head whipped to the side to see Ulrik lying on the floor on the other side of the bed, unmoving. She stared up at the young man above her, eyes shining with hope. She tried desperately to quiet her sobs and calm her erratic breathing as he worked to free her from her bonds. He was a large man and appeared to be a few years younger than herself; likely he couldn't have been much older than Anna, she guessed distractedly. There was great kindness and compassion in his hazel eyes, distressed though they were - he reminded her a bit of Kristoff. Finally, he was able to unlock her shackles, reaching down and grasping her hands ever so gently to help her into a sitting position, her legs swinging over the side of the bed. The young officer, Gustav, Ulrik had called him, glanced down at the queen's delicate hands in his own, his face crumbling as he saw the deep black and purple bruising that completely covered her wrists and forearms. He fell to one knee before Elsa, pressing his forehead gently against her hand. "Your Majesty...I beg your forgiveness. Please," he whispered, placing a desperate kiss to her hand. "Please, believe me, Calabria has no love for that madman we call 'King'! I swear on my life, we would _never-_"

"Please, can you get this off?!" Elsa interrupted, holding up her other wrist in earnest. "If you are truly repentant, help me!" she cried, watery eyes searching confused hazel and desperately grasping at the faintest rays of hope that were building in her heart. Gustav's eyes fell to the thin, dark metal band that Elsa was gesturing to, his eyes lighting with recognition. Instantly, he fumbled with the keys once more before settling on a tiny, delicate-looking silver key that seemed so out of place amongst the others on the ring. He held it up to her with a bright smile before setting to work once more as Elsa watched on anxiously.

The moment the shackle fell from her wrist, Elsa's magic surged from every pore of her being and exploded outward in a flash of the brightest blue light, bringing a renewed strength to her fatigued muscles as she stood from the bed. Gustav bowed his head low before the immaculate vision before him, planting one fist on the floor while the other covered his heart. "My Goddess!' he whispered reverently, his whole body shaking at the awesome power he felt rolling off of the woman in waves.

Elsa stared down at her trembling hands in surprised wonder, nearly laughing in relief before her mind brought her back to the present. With barely a second glance at the kneeling soldier who had saved her life, she ran to the door. Not bothering with wasting time on the handle, she released a powerful blast of her pent up magic upon it, leaving Gustav to watch on in disbelieving awe when the wood nearly disintegrated from the force of the blow. Elsa ran out of the room and leaned over the railing of balcony searching the now fleeing crowd of citizens for her lover. She found her just in time to see Honeymaren's head fall for the final time before the smoke and flames completely consumed her.

"HONEYMAREN!"

* * *

Honeymaren tried desperately to stay conscious despite the unbearable pain of the fire, scanning the masses of innocent citizens around her in desperate hopes of seeing a contingent of Arendellian soldiers, though she knew it was for naught. Even if the army had somehow managed to get there in time, Honeymaren's vision had confirmed there would be no salvation forthcoming for her. An impossibly bright blue light lit up the entirety of the courtyard and the _noaide_ smiled tiredly, despite her weak coughing. "Snowflake..." she whispered hoarsely as her vision began to fade. It was going to be okay now. Elsa would be safe with her powers to protect her. She could let go...

Her brow furrowed at the faint sound of chirping and she struggled to keep her eyes open, looking blearily around for the source of the noise that had seemed so familiar, yet she had never been able to decipher. It seemed so close...

As her chin fell against her chest, too weak to hold her head up any longer, she finally saw the source of the noise. Zipping about in the flames completely unharmed was Bruni, chirping up at her insistently. Honeymaren tried to laugh, but managed only a weak cough as the flames around her turned from angry reds and oranges to almost soothing shades of purples and pinks and the heat disappeared. A cool breeze kissed her cheeks, caressing her lovingly as it swirled around her. _*__We are with you, brave noaide,*_ the breeze whispered to her. _*We are here...you are not alone,*_ said the voice she had never heard before, yet knew without a doubt.

'_Gale...'_ Honeymaren's hazy mind supplied before the white light she knew would come began to overtake her vision. She closed her eyes and the woman from her vision appeared instantly in a blanket of soft white, smiling warmly at her. Honeymaren couldn't help but smile at this woman that seemed so familiar, yet she still couldn't place. The curve of her lips as she spoke to her and the blue of her eyes reminded her of Elsa.

'_HONEYMAREN!'_

There it was - Honeymaren heard Elsa calling her name. She turned to look for her, knowing her gaze would be gently guided back by the mysterious woman – she turned anyway. "It is time, my child," the woman said softly and beckoned her with a delicate hand to follow her into the light. Away from the pain, away from the fear, and on to her greater purpose. Honeymaren followed her with one final, deep sigh of relief.

"Elsa..."

* * *

Elsa screamed her lover's name, instantly creating a ramp of ice from the balcony to the courtyard before fighting through the panicked crowd to get to the _noaide_. The dainty queen was finding it almost impossible to get through the throng of terrified citizens. For a moment, Elsa raised her hands, the tell-tale blue glow of her magic building at her fingertips. Anyone that stood between her and her love, _especially_ a citizen of Calabria, was a threat that she was more than willing to wipe from the earth. Just as she was about to unleash devastating justice upon the souls of the kingdom that had stolen her and her fiancé, Honeymaren's final words echoed loudly in her mind. _'You will not insult my memory. I will die, and no one else.'_ Elsa whimpered in fear and frustration before the menacing blue glow faded from her hands, instead redoubling her efforts to push through the crowd.

Suddenly, a hand gently grasped her wrist from behind, causing Elsa to cry out in terror. She spun to face her assailant with hands raised to defend herself, surprised to see Gustav holding his hands up non-threateningly. "Please," he shouted to be heard above the crowd. "Let me help you, Your Majesty!" Elsa eyed him warily for a brief moment before nodding, allowing the young soldier to shield her with his considerably larger, more muscular frame. Gustav lowered his shoulders and began to bulldoze his way through the crowd, innocent civilians bouncing off of his armored body as though he were as solid as a brick wall. He used one strong arm to keep Elsa safely behind him, the other occasionally grabbing a panicked citizen and tossing them aside in his effort to clear a path.

A loud, deep bellow of a very distinct sounding bugle-horn made Elsa's head snap up in surprise, crystal blue eyes shining with hope. Could it be?

* * *

Anna charged into the courtyard brandishing her bow in front of her with an arrow already nocked and ready to loose. On her right, Kristoff stood at the ready, brandishing a heavy-looking broadsword and panting heavily, honey gold eyes set in grim determination. On her left stood General Mattias in a similar stance, serving as her personal guard as he did to her late father before her. Bringing up the rear was Davos, roaring mightily as he put a booted foot to a Calabrian soldier's chest and sent him flying through a shop window.

The Arendellian army met very little resistance when they stormed the castle of Calabria. Though the element of surprise would have made mounting a defense nearly impossible, it was immediately clear to the invading company that these soldiers held no love or loyalty for the brute king. The barest token of retaliation was mounted before surrender was offered in near entirety. There were those soldiers who continued to resist as they broke through the gates, but these men were few, far between, and dealt with mercilessly. They were rendered helpless by the heavily armored soldiers of Arendelle before being left to the justice of the Northuldran warriors that accompanied the contingent, the nomads just as eager to fight for their queen as the soldiers. In no time at all, the entire company was in the courtyard of the castle proper, one of the soldiers sounding the traditional war horn of Arendelle to signal both their presence and their triumph with Anna, Kristoff, Mattias and Davos leading the charge.

As the crowd of terrified citizens fled before them Anna gasped in horror, her eyes wide as she took in the eerie scene of the smoke-filled courtyard before her. The dying remnants of what had surely been a devastating blaze lay at the base of a thick pole, surrounded by a charred platform. The redhead's bow fell from hands that suddenly lost all feeling, the sound of the weapon clattering on the cobblestone echoing in her ears as she tried to process what she was seeing. Anna could just make out the form of a person secured to the other side of the pole through the thick haze of smoke. When a cool wind whispered through the courtyard, clearing the haze for just a moment and catching long, dark locks in its breeze, Anna felt all the blood drain from her face.

"No..." she whispered disbelievingly, stumbling forward a few steps before breaking into an all-out run, her stunned entourage scrambling to catch up to her. Anna raced around the other side of the platform, her hands flying to her mouth in horror as she tried to muffle her own screaming sob. Kristoff, Mattias, and Davos skidded to a halt around her, each one staring disbelievingly at the scene before them. Kristoff immediately took the sobbing redhead into his arms, hiding her face in his muscled chest to block her view of the _noaide_ even as he himself closed his eyes tightly against the sight. Even Davos, the grizzled soldier that he was, turned his head away. Only Mattias stared, unblinking, at the burned and broken body of his former charge. He managed a few, unsteady steps forward before falling to his knees before the dais as silent tears streamed unchecked down his face. Eyes that had seen all manner of horror in war took in the gaping wound in Honeymaren's shoulder and the multitude of burns that covered her exposed hands, legs, and feet..the areas of the chain, still red-hot from the fire, where the hot metal had branded the Northuldran over and over again. All of this, the war-worn soldier took in with wide eyes...eyes that finally closed in their agony when he heard a timid, terrified voice several yards behind him.

"...Maren?"

Anna looked up from the comfort of her fiancé's chest upon hearing Elsa's quiet voice, whipping her head around to see her sister's wide, horror-filled gaze locked on the broken body of her lover as she brushed past a young Calabrian soldier. Anna immediately stepped out of Kristoff's embrace and intercepted her sister's beeline for the charred pyre, trying too late to block Elsa's view of the horror. The winter spirit let out a soul-wrenching cry of anguish, trying desperately to escape Anna's grasp and go to her lover's body. "Elsa, she's gone," she whispered through her tears, pulling her sister ever closer as Elsa screamed her _noaide's_ name. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, she's gone...she's gone..." The redhead sobbed as she held onto Elsa for dear life, following the inconsolable blonde to the ground as the Queen of Ice and Snow sank to her knees, screaming her agony and despair for all the world to hear.

* * *

Honeymaren held her forearm out in front of her, trying to shield her eyes from the brightness around her. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted and her surroundings slowly began to come into view. When she lowered her arm, she gasped softly at the sight that greeted her.

"...Elsa?"

Before her, the winter spirit stood in all her beauty and splendor, dressed in an elegant teal gown with a black velvet bodice, a purple cape of silk trailing regally behind her as she walked toward Honeymaren. Eyes of the purest blue were set in determination, but the _noaide_ could see the unbridled fear in their crystalline depths. Her brow furrowed in concern before her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she scrutinized the woman slowly walking toward her, taking careful, measured steps. Elsa looked...different. As chocolate pools scanned the beauty before her, she began to notice tiny details that set off warning bells in her mind. There was no doubt the woman before her was Elsa.

It just wasn't _her_ Elsa.

This Elsa was younger. Her hair was coiffed in a tight, elegant updo instead of the wild, natural beauty or relaxed braid her love normally kept it in. Her eyes held none of the laughter and love that shone from her Snowflake's eyes - there was nothing but fear and grim duty to be found there. Her lover had always had fantastic posture, but the proudly lifted chin and confidently squared shoulders of the woman before her was disingenuous. It was an imitation. An image.

A bluff.

Honeymaren took a wary step back when Elsa didn't acknowledge her presence as she continued to walk forward, looking right through the _noaide_. "Elsa?" she asked softly. She received no answer and gasped in shock when the queen continued to walk toward her...before walking _through_ her. Honeymaren's breath came in stuttering gasps as she tried to grasp what had just happened, her hands rapidly running up and down her own body. She was whole - she could feel the solidness of her body. But then how...?

The dark-haired woman whipped around to see Elsa had continued walking, the long train of her cape trailing behind her. "Elsa!" she called, louder this time, but with the same result before she scrambled to follow her love. As she drew nearer, more shapes and images came into view. Elsa stopped at the railing of an ornate stone balcony overlooking a large courtyard, a small, polite smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were filing in through two sets of tall, heavy wooden gates that closed off the courtyard from the outside world. Recognition dawned in Honeymaren's eyes as she came to a stop at the railing next to the mute queen.

She was in Arendelle.

Honeymaren turned her head to look at the beautiful queen standing next to her and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. The blonde was completely still, save for the barely noticeable shaking of her gloved hands. The woman next to her barely breathed. In fact, Honeymaren was quite sure from the stillness of her shoulders that the young queen was actually holding her breath, even her lips frozen in their hollow smile. The _noaide's_ face fell when she saw the tell-tale sparkle of tears begin to well in Elsa's eyes, though the blonde's stoic face never betrayed her inner turmoil as she watched the courtyard fill with what looked to be thousands of people. Finally, a single, frightened tear managed to escape her iron will and trailed ever so slowly down her pale, smooth cheek. The queen made no attempt to brush it away, refusing to draw attention to her weakness in any way, for she was strong. She was infallible. She was in complete and utter control.

She was the Queen.

"Oh, Snowflake..." Honeymaren breathed, unable to resist the urge to reach out to the Elsa of yesteryear to wipe away the offending tear before a voice called softly to her.

"I'm afraid she cannot hear or feel you, _noaide._"

Honeymaren's hand jerked away from Elsa reflexively as she spun to face the voice. Standing only a few feet away was the beautiful woman who had called her into the light. The enigmatic woman was petite and a bit smaller than herself, with brown hair several shades lighter than her own coiffed in a similar fashion to Elsa's. She appeared to be older, perhaps in her early forties and moved with the confidence and grace of someone of great nobility as she nearly glided to Elsa's other side to look over the packed courtyard before regarding the blonde with a small, sad smile, and eyes of a deep blue. Seeing her next to her lover instantly completed the connection the dark-haired woman had been missing. The familiar curve of her mouth, the soft mezzo tone of her voice, the endless blue of her eyes.

"You're Elsa's mother," she whispered.

The woman glanced at her and her smile grew a bit before looking back at Elsa as the young queen made her first address to her people, though no sound was heard. "In a manner, yes," she confirmed after a moment before her eyes met Honeymaren's once more. "I am also yours. I am a mother to all in the realm of the enchanted forest," she added as Elsa turned from the balcony and walked gracefully back into the castle and the entire scene faded away. Honeymaren's eyes lit with understanding as she instantly dropped to her knees, bowing her head in reverence. "Great Mother," she whispered in awe, folding her hands in her lap demurely. "I am borne of your grace, and your grace I am born to serve." A gentle hand under her chin guided her gaze upward to meet her soft smile before the diety reached down and grasped Honeymaren's hands, bidding her to stand.

"Your loyalty is beyond contestation, my sweet child, and I could not be more proud," she began softly before squeezing Honeymaren's hands. "But we both know the voice guiding your heart is not mine." Honeymaren blinked in surprise before the room was suddenly filled with dozens of images of Elsa from various points in her life. The _noaide's_ heart clenched and tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as voices from memories that did not belong to her invaded her mind. A holy man chanting a prayer as a terrified Elsa stood before a congregation of nobles, an ornate scepter and orb in her trembling hands. The panic in a young Elsa's voice as she recoiled from her parents in fear, begging them not to touch her and risk their safety. The traitorous, red-headed prince calling out to Elsa in a palace made of ice, telling her to be better than the monster the people thought she was. The same man holding a sword high above the broken, kneeling form of her love as he named her in her beloved sister's death. Finally came the desperate, whimpering whisper of a young blonde child cradling an even younger, unconscious redhead in a room full of ice. _'It's okay, Anna...I've got you..."_

Honeymaren sucked in a deep breath as though she had been underwater and wiped away her freely flowing tears with a trembling hand. Her empathic ability nearly brought her to her knees, feeling her very soul ache for her lover. "Why...?" she whispered hoarsely, bringing her eyes up to meet the sad blue of the Great Mother's. "Why would you allow her to suffer such a life?" she asked desperately, her voice becoming harsh as the injustice of all her lover had endured bled into it. "Why didn't you help her?! Where _were_ you?!" she cried out through angry tears, unable to tear her eyes from the image of a young, terrified Elsa cradling her baby sister. The diety took the _noaide's_ angry outburst in patient stride, knowing the truth of her heart and her frustrations. "I'm afraid I had no power over her life in Arendelle other than to ensure the birth of her and her sister," she answered solemnly. "A power I only had due to their mother being a child of the forest. I did what I could to help her, however." Honeymaren couldn't help the quiet, bitter scoff that erupted from her throat, shaking her head as she studied the childish image of the woman she loved. "How's that?"

_'It's okay, Elsa...I've got you.'_

Honeymaren blinked, whipping her head around to see an image of her cradling Elsa protectively against her as the winter spirit suddenly turned in her embrace and began to sob into her chest. She held the distraught queen as close as she could while a storm raged around them, whispering soothingly to her as Elsa wept. The image swirled away, replaced by one of her smiling reassuringly as she gently tugged the queen's hand and guided her through the forest back toward the Northuldran camp.

_'Come on. You're staying with me tonight.' _

Over and over the image shifted as her life with Elsa flashed before her eyes. The first night she met Elsa as she told her the legend of the Fifth Spirit and they sang the ancient lullaby of Ahtohallen together, giggling to themselves. Her protective embrace of the queen at the bow of an icy vessel as Elsa recounted a dark moment of her past. Their almost kiss in the castle of Arendelle when she thought her heart would burst from the pure, unbridled love she felt after she had watched the beautiful queen descend the steps like the goddess she was. Their actual first kiss when the blonde told her she finally and truly believed how deeply the _noaide_ cared for her. Guiding Elsa to her first, heart-pounding visit to the very zenith of pleasure, reassuring her that both of them would come out safely on the other side.

"You were destined to be the _noaide_ from birth, my child. But the person you grew to be carved a path for you greater and more important than you can imagine," came the Great Mother's gentle voice. "And with many more trials and pains than I could ever ask you to face." A pale hand on Honeymaren's shoulder caused the dark-haired woman to turn slowly, looking into the deep blue eyes and a soft smile that felt so familiar. "That is why I sent you that vision. You and you alone had to make the choice of which path you would take, my child. So answer me this, _noaide._ Do you regret choosing her?"

Despite Honeymaren's heart racing like the wings of a hummingbird, barely a beat passed before she answered with a conviction that could make or break worlds.

"_Never_."

* * *

Elsa awoke with a sharp gasp, flying into a seated position as a cold sweat poured from her face. She panted as though she had just run up the North Mountain, her chest heaving and her entire body shaking as her gasping voice echoed in the darkness of her bedroom in Arendelle.

"Maren..."

**AN: **

***defends herself with a pitchfork* Now...people...play nicely...take comfort in the fact that there are going to be quite a few more chapters after this...and if you kill me, you'll never get them! I'm holding them ransom!**

**-Volchise**


	33. The Aftermath

Winter's Echo

_Chapter Thirty-Three – The Aftermath_

"Maren..."

Elsa's desperate, panting breaths echoed in the stillness of her bedroom, the moonlight the only witness to the spirit's nightmare. The queen whimpered quietly and leaned forward, bringing her knees up to her chest and cradling her head in her hands as she tried to calm her breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the familiar sting of tears, gritting her teeth. 'You will _not_ cry. You will _not_ cry,' she mentally scolded herself as the gates of her heart and mind, unguarded in sleep, slammed shut once more. They were the only reason she was still alive.

Every night she was plagued with dreams such as this, forcing her to relive the tragedy of that day over and over again, each one crueler than the next as her own fears and beliefs bled into them. Some nights Honeymaren spoke to her through the flames, asking her why she did not save her. Others, she was locked away in her chains and forced to listen to her lover's tortured screams for hours.

Sometimes, Gustav never came to her aid when Ulrik tried to have his way with her. She kept a bucket next to her bed for when she woke from those particular horrors and even her iron will could not prevent the terrified sobs that would last until dawn.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair as her breathing finally calmed, turning dark and exhausted eyes to the moon. She stared, unseeing, at its beauty, contemplating her most recent reason for yet another sleepless night. This night's particular dream had begun to repeat itself more and more frequently as of late and it was beginning to wear on the queen. For her beloved mother and the love of her life to be in the same place only highlighted their agonizing absence. At least in this dream, her beautiful Northuldran was whole and unscathed without a trace of her tortured end to be found.

_Elsa wept against her sister, clinging to her in desperation as her entire world came crashing down around her. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel anything but soul-numbing pain. _

"_She's gone..." _

_She had heard Anna's words, but she couldn't, wouldn't absorb them. Honeymaren couldn't be gone. Her noaide would never, ever leave her. They were going to get married, they were going to live their lives happily wrapped up in each other and their family. Elsa wasn't going to be alone anymore. She promised! She promised..._

"_Matty...old friend..." came Davos's thickly accented voice, its normal gruffness tempered with a softness that could only come from an unfathomable sadness. "We need 'ta get her down." Kristoff, who had been staring helplessly down at the entwined sisters placed a hand on each of their heads lovingly before he turned to face Davos. "I'll-" Kristoff coughed as his voice cracked, too thick with emotion to speak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'll help you." Mattias slowly and silently dragged himself to his feet, joining the other two men as they climbed onto the platform in a near daze. The general stood before Honeymaren, his breath hitching in a sob as he reached out to touch her face. "I'm so sorry, kid..." he whispered as the other two men moved the plank bridges back into place._

"_These chains are locked," Davos said quietly, grasping the lock and pulling hard. "They're too thick 'ta break without proper tools." He stepped back, looking up and down the chains as his mind worked the problem. Anna's sudden sharp sob drew their attention to the mourning siblings to find Anna shaking her head, cradling Elsa's head against her chest and burying her face her sister's hair. She began to rock her back and forth, as Kristoff jumped off of the dais and ran to her side, kneeling next to her. Before he could speak, the hand that cradled Elsa's head against her covered the distraught queen's ear, blocking out their conversation as one would a frightened child, though it was likely Elsa couldn't hear anything above the sound of her own anguished sobs. "Kristoff, she knew...she fucking knew what was going to happen..." she whispered harshly._

_The mountain man's brow furrowed in confusion. "Baby, she told us-" he began, but Anna cut him off with a sharp shake of her head, kissing Elsa's forehead firmly over and over as though she were layering the broken queen with protection against reality. "Go look in my bag in the supply cart," she finally whispered, laying her head atop her sobbing sister's. The furrow of Kristoff's brow deepened, but he quickly rose to do as she asked. As their small group had been dealing with the devastating blow of Honeymaren's death, the well-trained Arendellian soldiers had been cleaning house. Command posts and medical tents were already being established, so their supply carts were luckily close by. Kristoff easily spotted the bag Anna was talking about and opened it, reaching inside and staring with dismay at what he now held in his hand. After a long moment, he finally turned and slowly climbed the steps of the dais, wordlessly handing the tool to the smithe._

_Davos blinked at the heavy bolt-cutters in his hand, staring at them for a moment before raising his eyes to the haunted honey-gold of the mountain man's in askance. "She...she told Anna we would need these," he said quietly, all three men looking up in reverence at the body of a woman far braver than any of them could have fathomed. Kristoff and Mattias carefully supported Honeymaren as Davos cut the chains binding her to the pyre one by one, easing her to the ground delicately when she was finally freed. Mattias finally broke as he cradled his lifeless charge in his arms, whispering apologies over and over against her hair. Images of the young girl he had grown to love so much assaulted his mind as he held her close to him, rocking her back and forth as though she were a child in his arms again._

_After what seemed like an unending amount of time, Elsa's agonized sobs finally quieted as a numbness settled into her soul. She pulled away from Anna slowly, reaching up to run her fingers through her little sister's fiery tresses. "Elsa..." Anna breathed, at a complete loss of what she could possibly say at a moment such as this. Elsa pressed her forehead to Anna's and closed her eyes, the sisters finding solace in each other. They stayed like that for a long while, Elsa gathering the courage she needed to do what she knew had to be done._

Elsa tossed the blankets off of herself in frustration and walked across the room to retrieve her robe. She knew from experience that Morpheus would embrace her no longer this night, just as he had abandoned her every night since...

The queen shook her head to clear it. She would not, _could_ not linger on the events of that day any longer, lest she go mad with grief.

It had been just over a month since Calabria and life had settled into a new 'normal'. Life as Elsa knew it ended that fateful day. Her hopes and dreams for a future she could look forward to were gone, burned away to ash with her lover's life. Elsa spent as much time as she could with the Northuldra in the enchanted forest, but there was so much going on in Arendelle that needed her attention. These matters had been her solace on these sleepless nights, preventing her quixotic mind from diving too deeply into itself. Slipping her robe over her shoulders, Elsa walked over to her desk and struck a match with practiced ease, lighting the worn down candles that sat atop it. The queen blew out the match as the small flames came to life and leafed through the papers on her desk, sighing softly as the familiar weight of the world settled on her shoulders once more.

_Elsa placed a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead before slowly rising to her feet, helping the redhead to stand as well. Anna's face fell with dismay as she looked into her sister's eyes and closed her own tightly against the sight. In her mind's eye, the younger monarch could see walls being constructed and gates slamming closed behind her beloved sister's eyes, closing her off once more to protect her from the outside world that held only pain for her now. Grim duty was all that remained in their depths as the last traces of fire and light finally left the twin chips of ice. With a small, comforting squeeze of her hand, Elsa released her and turned from her sister to walk with slow, measured steps to say her final goodbye to her love. Anna swallowed a sob - she had just lost her sister all over again in front of her eyes. Elsa was gone, hidden away behind the Queen of Arendelle...because it was the only way to survive. Only the Queen would survive what she had to do. Only the Queen could shut her own soul-splitting agony away for the greater good of others...because Elsa would never allow herself to come first._

_The mourning Northuldran warriors that had made their way to gather around the dais slowly parted for the queen, watching with sad eyes as both she and her sister climbed the steps to the platform. Mattias looked up when he felt his monarch's cool hand on his tear-stained cheek and stared up at the sad, hollow smile of an angelic, tear-stained face. She knelt down next to him, placing her other hand on her lover's cooling cheek, wiping away the general's tears that had fallen there and the trails in the soot and ash they had created. "She loved you," she said quietly to him, the dark numbness inside of her allowing her these few moments to be the leader she needed to be. "She loved you so much, Mattias." _

_The general's tears began anew at his sovereign's words and he buried his face once more against Honeymaren's head as his arms tightened around her. Anna sobbed quietly from her place on his other side as Elsa placed a soft, gentle kiss to his cheek, petting his head gently for a moment before she turned her attention to Honeymaren. She did not speak, she did not blink, she did not even breathe as she looked upon her noaide, for her grip on her emotions was as delicate as a thread of silk. Shaking fingers softly caressed Honeymaren's cheek as she looked upon the most stunning face she had ever seen, not even death tempering her beauty. Slowly, Elsa leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on each of Honeymaren's closed eyelids, bidding her love to her eternal rest before kissing her love softly one, final time. "Come, my love," she whispered with a teary smile. "Let me take you home."_

"Dammit," Elsa swore quietly as she felt tears trekking down her face, wiping them away harshly and cursing weakness for losing herself in her memories. She sniffled as she turned her attention back to the papers on her desk. Missives from other kingdoms in the realm responding to the news of Ulrik's plots and betrayal and the subsequent trial continued to pour in, each one vehemently confirming their agreement and blessing of his sentence. The traitorous king was to be executed in Arendelle for his crimes two days from now and was safely under guard in the castle's dungeons awaiting his fate. Her soldiers had found him in what remained of the bedroom of the royal box wrapped in chains with a badly bleeding head wound, both courtesy of the young soldier who had saved her, Gustav. Hans was nowhere to be found.

_The Northuldran warriors climbed the steps to the platform and, as one, lifted the noaide's lifeless body from Mattias's arms. As they did, Elsa held Honeymaren's left hand in hers, kissing the knuckle just above her icy ring before slowly letting it fall from her grasp as she was taken away. Elsa's jaw clenched so hard she heard her teeth grinding as she wrestled her emotions back under control before finally rising from her knees and offering her hand to Mattias. "Come, General," she commanded softly. Mattias looked up at his sovereign in a near desperate reverence – never had he so respected or so loved a leader as he did at that moment. Elsa was a sovereign of the people, through and through. Her life was destroyed, yet she loaned all of her considerable strength and bravery to others, saving none for herself. He knew when his ruler allowed herself to shatter, and shatter she would, she would do so alone and far away from the eyes of others like a mortally wounded animal. He doubted even her sister would be allowed entrance to the queen's sorrow. But, she would protect and care for her everyone else before she slunk away to her own despair because that was the type of selfless leader both her and her sister were. Mattias reached up to take the offered hand as he stood, though he didn't rely on it – he simply needed a way to hold her. "My Queen," he whispered reverently before planting his chest against his fist. "I am yours to command."_

_Elsa nodded in acknowledgment before turning to survey the scene around her. All eyes in the area turned to her, looking to her for leadership. Calabrian soldiers loyal to Ulrik were chained together in a small group with her own soldiers guarding them closely. The Calabrian council had been gathered and were strewn among them – a group of finely dressed aristocracy that Elsa could instantly tell shared their defeated king's dark heart and motives. While they were not deemed dangerous enough to be in chains, they were guarded by hatefully glaring Arendellian soldiers nonetheless. A small commotion to the side drew Elsa's gaze next and she frowned slightly when she saw two of her soldiers leading none other than Gustav up to the dais. _

"_Your Majesty," one of the soldiers greeted, bowing his head sharply before meeting her gaze again. "We found this Calabrian officer up on the balcony. He was with the traitor king." Gustav growled slightly, turning his head to look at the soldier. "I told you, I went back to tie him up so he couldn't slink off! Why do you think he's unconscious in the first place?!" Elsa raised her hand to silence them, both men instantly quieting and respectfully waiting for her to speak. "This man saved my life," she said firmly as she descended the dais, Anna, Kristoff, and Mattias coming to stand next to her while Davos went to assist the other soldiers. "His name is Gustav. He betrayed Ulrik to save me without any possible knowledge of your arrival or assistance and is to be commended for both his morality and bravery. Release him at once." Gustav beamed at Elsa's words of praise, falling to his knee before her the moment he was released. "It was my greatest honor, Your Majesty," he said softly, bowing his head. Elsa nodded in acknowledgment before speaking again. "Do you know where Prince Hans is?" Gustav winced and shook his head. "I saw him leave shortly after you all arrived, Your Majesty. I don't know where he has gone, but I'm afraid he is far beyond your reach by now." Elsa closed her eyes and sighed softly through her nose. "Might I call upon you to serve the interests of both Arendelle and Calabria in these dark times?" she asked when she opened her eyes again. Gustav nodded confidently. "I am yours to command, Queen Elsa." She nodded once more dismissing all three soldiers and turning to Mattias._

"_We will need to establish new lines of authority here. Start weeding out those who supported Ulrik's madness and those who refused to condone him and we will go from there," she began before turning to Anna. "You will need to inform the council somehow of what has transpired here. I'm sure you know that you officially declared war on this kingdom by taking our army beyond our borders and into theirs - they must be informed of the outcome." Anna nodded and took a shaky breath, wiping the remaining tears from her face and following her elder's example – now was a time for leadership. Elsa turned to Kristoff next. "Kristoff, you are Anna's...betrothed." Elsa stumbled slightly over the word, swallowing quickly and clamping down on her heart with an iron grip before speaking again, barely missing a beat. "Soon to be the Prince-Consort. As such, your word in this crisis is law and beyond contestation by any other than Anna and myself. Your behavior through this will be watched and marked by our soldiers and the citizens present. I know you will make Arendelle proud." Kristoff nodded in solemn understanding. "I will do my best. Honeymaren's plan luckily gave us enough time to mobilize the army properly so there is very little damage. They didn't have a chance to put up a fight, even if they wanted to."_

_Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Kristoff in sudden scrutiny. "What do you mean, 'Honeymaren's plan'?" she asked slowly. Three pairs of eyes widened as they all realized Kristoff's terrible mistake. Deep blue eyes, sharp with growing anger and suspicion looked between them expectantly. "What 'plan'?" she repeated, her voice harder than it was seconds ago. Anna took a deep breath and took Elsa's hands in her own. "Elsa," she began softly, bracing herself for the truth she was about to deliver. "Honeymaren knew this would happen." Elsa's mask of stoic confidence cracked a bit, hurt and confusion seeping through in her voice. "I...I don't understand," she said quietly._

_Anna's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she looked around at the dozens of people surrounding them. Making a quick decision, she took Elsa's hand and tugged her gently away from prying ears and into an empty stable, Kristoff and Mattias following worriedly. When Anna decided they were far enough out of earshot, she took a deep, steadying breath before turning to her sister once more. "Elsa, Honeymaren had a premonition. She knew all of this would happen. That's why she wasn't worried about finding a defensible spot for me in the forest – she knew I wouldn't be there." Elsa shook her head slowly as she tried to make sense of what her sister was telling her. "T-that doesn't make any sense," she said, shaking her head. She pulled her hands from Anna's grip to run them through her hair as she began to pace. "How could she possibly know what you would or would not do?" _

"_Because I held Anna back when she left to help you," Kristoff's voice, though quiet, cut through the queen's anxious thoughts, stilling her movements. "Her vision told her that if Anna came to the forest, both of you would die...and if she went alone you at least had a chance to live." His hands balled into fists as he looked down in shame when Elsa never turned to face him, her back to all three of them. "Before the Northuldra and I left the forest, she made me promise to keep it a secret so I could keep Anna away when the time came for her to..." he trailed off, unable to finish. Mattias put a comforting hand on his shoulder, stepping forward. "Your Majesty," he began quietly. "Honeymaren knew what she was doing. She sacrificed herself for the safety of Arendelle and her queens."_

"_You knew as well, General?" came the quiet, accusatory whisper from the still blonde. Elsa turned to look at the group slowly, her eyes alight with a fury and hatred Anna had never seen before in their sweet depths. "You knew she would die...and you let her come for me still?" Both Kristoff and Mattias took a wary step back as a shiver of cold dread climbed up both of their spines. Anna placed herself between them and her sister, cupping the blonde's face in her hands. "Elsa, listen to me," she said hurriedly, trying to get her sister to look at her. "Elsa, she did what she did to save your life. Sweetheart, she loved you SO much-" Anna gasped when Elsa grasped her hands and threw them away from her face. "So they let her fucking DIE?!" she yelled, not even the sight of Anna cowering back slightly dampening the furious fire in her heart. "For WHAT?! To what end?!" She rounded on the two stunned men then, not even aware of the bright blue glow growing from her hands. "What makes me so much more fucking important than her?! Because I have powers?! I'm a queen?! I'm not even REMOTELY important, but HER?!" When neither man answered, both too stunned or too afraid to speak, she turned her anger on Ahtohallan herself, screaming at the rafters and heavens. "SHE COULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH MORE!"_

_Elsa fell to her knees and pounded her glowing fists into the packed dirt floor of the stable, thick ice instantly coating every surface inside the building save for, miraculously, the other three inhabitants who were left shivering violently in the sudden cold. All was deathly quiet for a moment as Elsa stared down at her reflection in the ice beneath her. "But this is what she gets," she said in an unnervingly quiet voice as she stared at herself in disgust. "This was Ahtohallan's reward..." Just as Anna took a step forward toward the eerily silent blonde, Elsa stood up and walked to the door of the barn without a word. "Your Majesty-" Mattias tried, reaching out for her timidly, but the words died in his throat when Elsa held up her hand to silence him, pausing only briefly. Without turning, she gave her final warning. "If either of you dare touch me or SPEAK to me again, I will have you thrown in the dungeons with Ulrik and you will share his fate. I swear on Honeymaren's grave, the grave BOTH of you helped her dig, that I will kill you myself." With that, the vengeful spirit walked back into the courtyard, leaving behind the shattered remnants of what was once her small circle of trust and a layer of ice that would not be melted. _

_When she spotted Gustav, she called his name and bid him to attend her. The young soldier jogged over and bowed before her with a chest over his heart, hazel eyes looking earnestly into hers and softening as he noticed the distress in hers. "How can I help, Your Majesty?" Elsa tried to subtly wipe away angry tears she didn't realize she had shed, sniffling quietly. She blinked in surprise when a clean, white handkerchief was presented to her and looked up to see Gustav's small, understanding smile. "I am here for whatever you need, Your Grace," he said softly. "Take your time." Elsa's breath hitched and she gave a small, watery smile of thanks before taking the offered cloth. It didn't go unnoticed to her when Gustav subtly used his body to block the view of wandering eyes as she collected herself, which solidified her decision. _

That day, she had made Gustav her temporary personal bodyguard. It caused insurmountable discomfort to all the Arendellians present to have a soldier of Calabria so close to their fragile queen, but Elsa didn't care. Gustav was the only person who's loyalty the broken spirit trusted in that moment. Part of her wondered if it was because he would not try to stop her when she unleashed her fury upon those who had wronged her.

_As Elsa returned to the courtyard proper with her new bodyguard at her side, the cry of one of the Calabrian council members reached her ears. "You cannot do this! These are NOT your lands!" Elsa and Gustav made their way over to the imprisoned Calabrian soldiers and aristocracy to find a young, haughty looking man yelling in the face of one of her soldiers. When he saw her approach, he turned his ire on the queen herself. "You have no right to invade like this! Calabria is not yours to rule, witch queen!" Two soldiers of Arendelle instantly brought the man to his knees, a sword at his throat and awaiting the word from their sovereign to end his life for his insolence. Just as she was contemplating giving such an order, a warm hand slipped into hers unexpectedly and stopped her. She turned to find her sister's gentle, understanding teal eyes looking into hers imploringly and felt the fire within her dim slightly, giving the hand in hers a slight squeeze. That was, until, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kristoff and Mattias watching them warily and fanning the flames of Elsa's anger once more. She released Anna's hand and turned from the sight of the two men to address the assembled group of dark, greedy souls. "It appears we have some confusion. Let me clear that up for you," she said in an unwavering voice filled with icy authority that unnerved even her sister._

"_The question of the hour is 'who is in charge of Calabria?' The answer? I am. Next question," she paused briefly, staring down each man that dared meet her gaze. "Who is coming to take it from me?" she challenged threateningly. "You?" she asked, pointing to a burly soldier glaring up at her. "You?" she asked, gesturing to a rather fat aristocrat who looked nervously away from her. "What about you?" she said as her eyes fell on the aristocrat on his knees. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him before addressing the group again. "No? None of you? Come now, I'm just an innocent woman! My fiancé was just an innocent woman! None of you were afraid to kill us less than an hour ago. To have your false king declare war on my people, to capture me, to **rape** me and turn me into his broodmare. What's changed?" she asked, holding her hands up in the air questioningly as she walked about. "I have nothing. No plans, no schemes. Oh..." she trailed off as though remembering something before turning to glare daggers at the group of dark, hateful souls before her._

"_I also have nothing to lose."_

_Elsa marched straight up to the bound aristocrat and reached out to him, grasping a fistful of the silk cravat he wore and yanking the stunned man's face to within inches of hers. "You have already taken **everything** from me. So if you have any plans of taking control of this country from the hands of whomsoever I deem fit to rule, or of EVER taking advantage of this country or mine again, just remember who it is you're taking it from," she growled, staring straight into his eyes before shoving him backward with enough force that he landed on his back, scrambling away from the terrifying winter spirit. Elsa raised her voice so all around her would hear her warning. "Remember who it is that stands in your way, you pathetic excuses for men. And THEN, do the smart thing..." she said before she gave the gathered traitors a dark look that promised to bring the very fires of hell to their doorsteps._

"_Crawl back to your holes like the worthless snakes you are."_

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance before shoving the stack of papers off of her desk in a fit of frustration. She propped her elbows on the now bare desk and buried her face in her hands, forcing herself to take several deep, slow breaths to calm her racing heart. She wouldn't let herself go down that dark path again. Effective as her threats had been, she felt as though the real her and everything she had stood for had taken a backseat in her mind when she was making them. When she had confessed her fears to Nokk, he had told her it was likely not simply a result of the incredible stress of the situation but also the forceful repression of her magic turning to gall in her soul. It had made sense to Elsa, considering that the more she had tried to repress her magic in her youth the harder it became for her to hold it back, but she knew in her heart that all it had done was exacerbate a darkness that was already inside of her.

The queen sighed deeply, turning her head to look at the papers strewn about on the floor dispassionately before finding the distraction she had needed. She bent down and swiftly collected the parchments, organizing them into neat stacks once more before pulling out a different project, smiling a bit as a rare feeling of at least partial calm washed over her. "Anna..." she whispered with a sigh and the barest hint of a smile before she settled into her new task.

"Flowers, catering, bakery, room assignments," she muttered to herself as she sorted her work from the previous sleepless night, organizing them as she went. Anna and Kristoff's wedding was only a few weeks away and Elsa had volunteered to take on as much of the planning as possible, claiming she wanted her beloved younger sister to be stress-free so she could have the wedding of her dreams. While that was the whole-hearted truth, Elsa was also driven by the need for the all-encompassing distraction. When the council had first suggested they move the wedding forward as a morale booster to not just their kingdom, but the entire realm, Anna had balked at the idea. It took Elsa days to convince her to go through with it.

_Elsa walked about the castle in a daze, wandering in whatever direction her feet deemed worthy. She had been as a ghost for the past two weeks, speaking only when necessary and keeping only her sister's company. Both Kristoff and Mattias had tried to visit with her with disastrous consequences – that was a step the grieving woman was not ready for. She knew her feelings of betrayal and distrust were misplaced – not only that, they were unfair – but her broken heart would not be persuaded, for it would mean accepting the truth of where her anger truly lay. She was brought out of her musings when she heard her sister's raised voice from a short distance down the hall. What could have the redhead so riled up?_

"_How dare you suggest such a thing, councilman?"_

_Anna's voice, though muffled by the heavy wooden door of the council room, was thick with righteous indignation as Elsa slowly walked closer, manners and lessons of propriety forgotten as she eavesdropped outside the door. "How could you possibly think this a time for a celebration? And my wedding, no less?!" Anna continued, her ire clear in her tone. "You would ask my sister to endure such an event when her own fiancé's life was so cruelly taken not a fortnite ago?!" _

_Elsa brought her hand up to her heart, pressing against it as a sharp pain coursed through her chest at the mention of her lost love. "Your Majesty," came the councilman's muffled reply. "Your sister has gone through absolute and utter hell and not one of us wants to rush her or you into anything either of you aren't ready for. But within a few short weeks, we will have enough replies from the neighboring kingdoms that will put into motion the first execution of a royal in this realm in the last century. Arendelle needs something to give her hope. The **realm** needs it. What better than celebrating the true love of one of her Queens and her common-born soul-mate?" _

_Just as Anna was about to argue once more, the sound of the heavy door being pushed open drew everyone's attention to the blonde queen as she entered. The council members instantly stood from their seats, bowing in deference to the elder royal as she entered the room and walked purposefully toward her sister. Anna stood slowly, looking at Elsa with worried concern. "Are you okay, Els?" she asked gently. Elsa smiled slightly at the affectionate little nickname and reached her hand out for Anna, which the redhead gladly took and squeezed it gently. Elsa looked around the room, nodding politely to the assembled council before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your loyalty and your time, but I need to speak with my sister in private if you would leave us, please." _

_Anna blinked in surprise, her eyes searching Elsa's questioningly as the council members filed out. Once the door was shut behind them, Elsa gestured for Anna to sit once more before pulling out the chair next to hers and sitting as well, never letting go of her sister's hand. "Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked, gently running her thumbs over Elsa's hands. The blonde queen took a deep, steadying breath before looking back at her sister. "I think the council is right. We should have the wedding as soon as possible." Anna blinked a few times in confusion before her brow furrowed with concern. "Elsa...there's no need to rush. I...I can't ask you to watch us get married right after..." she trailed off, looking away from her sister. The image of Honeymaren on that pyre haunted her nearly every day – she couldn't even fathom what it was like to be in Elsa's position._

_A cool, gentle hand under her chin guided watery teal eyes to clear, understanding blue. Elsa smiled at her reassuringly. It didn't reach her eyes – no smile ever did anymore – but she made the effort anyway. "Anna," Elsa said gently, the chin under her hand moving to cup her sister's face. "Maren wouldn't want her death to be a reason to postpone your wedding. She wouldn't want to be a reason to wait." Elsa took a deep breath, her gaze dropping momentarily as she gathered her courage before looking back into wide teal eyes, her own shining with unshed tears the blonde would not allow to fall. "If anything, this should serve as a reminder that the worst thing in the world you can do is wait...because tomorrow is promised to no one, queen or commoner. You should celebrate your love...hold Kristoff as tight as you can...and never, ever let him go," she finished quietly. _

_Anna sniffled quietly, placing her hand over Elsa's on her cheek and closing her eyes, soaking in her sister's presence. When they opened again, a different concern lay within them. "Elsa...do...do you still give your blessing?" It was Elsa's turn to blink in surprise at that, the blonde pulling back slightly. "What?" Anna shook her head a bit, sighing before meeting Elsa's eyes again. "Kristoff...thinks you hate him." Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair in contemplation, Anna instantly missing her sister's presence. "I would never stand between your love, nor would I ever doubt his worthiness or his love for you...but I can't forgive him, Anna. Or Mattias," she said after a long moment, unable to meet her sister's sad gaze. "My heart will not allow it. Honestly..." she trailed off before speaking again in a small voice. "I think it's because I can't even forgive her," she whispered, hanging her head in shame. _

Elsa sighed softly as she made notes on the seating chart, moving the names around like pieces on a chessboard. "Prince Armand, you need to be kept as far from Princess Melisandre as possible because you will not be sparking a war in our ballroom...King Doran, you will _not _be sitting anywhere near the head table and bugging Anna, you lecherous old dolt," she murmured to herself as she scribbled on the parchment, letting the less unpleasant memory pass by her mind in the background like a leaf caught in the current of the stream. That had been the first time since she had spoken about Honeymaren since they had laid her to rest.

_Elsa walked alongside the supply cart that carried Honeymaren's body, the noaide covered with a large blanket. Elsa kept her hand on the cart at all times, refusing all offers to ride a horse back to Arendelle – she would not leave her lover's side again. Anna walked beside her, lacing her fingers with her other hand and holding it in silent comfort. The redhead didn't speak, nor did she ask Elsa to. She simply squeezed her hand occasionally in silent reassurance of her presence. As they pulled into the village, the Northuldra were waiting for them with solemn, tear-streaked faces. Elsa and Anna looked at each other for a moment before understanding dawned on them._

_They knew. But how?_

_Ryder appeared from the gathered nomads, looking worse for the wear. His normally bright, sky blue eyes were dull and red-rimmed from hours of tears. He walked slowly up to the cart and gazed at the covered body within it before turning to look at Elsa in askance. Elsa couldn't meet the young man's eyes, a wave of guilt washing over her – she was the reason his sister was dead. Ryder reached across the cart and pulled the blanket back from Honeymaren's face slowly, his breath hitching as he let out a strained sob when his sister came into view. He gently brushed his fingers against his sister's face, his other hand grasping the edge of the cart in a death grip and cried. _

_A gentle hand on his shoulder made Ryder look up, turning to see Yelena's sad, understanding gaze on him. She squeezed his shoulder gently before reaching out to slowly cover Honeymaren's face with the blanket once more. "Go," she said gently to the distraught young man. "Prepare the canoe." Ryder nodded slowly and, with one final look at his sister's body, turned and walked dejectedly back down the path. When Yelena turned her gaze on Elsa and Anna, Elsa began to tremble violently and __Anna squeezed her hand tightly__. The blonde's head hung heavy with guilt and the wooden cart creaked slightly under the grip she never released. A strong, wrinkled hand gently lifted the queen's chin first to meet her meaningful gaze, then a bit higher to remind her who she was._

"_Come, Winter Spirit," she said gently. "It is time to say goodbye. It is your duty as her wife to bid her to her eternal rest." Elsa bit her lip to prevent the tears that stung her eyes from falling, glancing forlornly at the blanketed form in the cart. "We...never got that far," Elsa said hoarsely. "I asked her yesterday and she accepted...but-" Yelena's hand once more grasped Elsa's chin gently, a small smile on her face. "Sweet spirit, the Great Mother cares not for the laws of man. In her eyes, you were joined the moment you gave yourself to her." Elsa blinked in surprise, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized what moment the wise old woman was talking about. When Yelena continued to smile at her gently, a small light came to life in Elsa's eyes as she looked back at the still form in the cart longingly._

"_We were married," Elsa whispered in awe, reaching out with her other hand to lay it upon Honeymaren's cloth-covered forehead. The blonde began to sob softly as she stroked her hand over her forehead. "I was your wife..." Elsa's knees started to buckle as that truth sank into her mind. Just as her grief began to overcome her, a pair of warm, feminine arms encircled her from behind. Anna squeezed her sister close, laying her head against her back. "I'm here, Elsa," she whispered through her own tears as the blonde fought to regain control of herself. After several moments, Yelena's reached out to cup Elsa's tear-stained cheek with one hand and Anna's in the other, guiding both siblings to look at her. "It is time, Your Majesties," she said softly, using her thumb to brush away their tears. "You, Ryder, and myself are her family," she said, gently lifting Elsa's chin high once more. "It is our job to deliver her into the arms of the Great Mother once more so she may bask in her grace and love until we see her again...and we will send her to her final rest with all the honor and bravery she showed in life." Elsa felt Anna reach down and squeeze her hand again. She nodded bravely, taking a deep breath to steel herself for the task ahead._

_An hour later saw what appeared to be nearly the entire population of Arendelle as well as the Northuldra tribe gathered at the fjord's edge, candles of vigil strewn amongst the gathered mourners casting a soft glow across the water. Anna had helped Elsa painstakingly cleanse Honeymaren's body of blood, ash, and soot as she lay on a thick, wooden plank that they would use to carry her down to the water for her final sendoff. With a slow wave of Elsa's hand, several snowflake flowers dotted her long, dark tresses and her body encased in a simple and beautiful white gown. Elsa stared down at her lover, brushing the back of her fingers back and forth across her cheek. She looked like she was sleeping; as though she would wake up any moment and smile that special smile she reserved just for the winter spirit with those warm, loving chocolate eyes that saw right into her soul. _

"_Elsa?" Anna's soft, probing voice brought Elsa out of her wishful thinking and she tore her gaze away from Honeymaren to meet the sad, understanding teal of her sister's. "She's ready, sweetheart," Anna said gently, reaching out to tuck a strand of white-gold hair behind Elsa's ear as the winter spirit's watery gaze turned back to her noaide. After a moment, Elsa nodded and moved back from her love, feeling her heart constrict as she did. With another wave of her hand, a gossamer-like layer of woven frost draped over the dark-haired Northuldran and Elsa nodded to her sister. Anna walked to the other side of the room and opened the door, stepping back to allow the occupants of the adjacent room in. Ryder came in first, his breath catching as he saw his sister. Elsa's magical touches caught the glow of the firelight in the room, giving his sister an ethereal glow. He approached her body reverently, coming to stand next to Elsa. _

"_Wow..." he breathed quietly as he stared down at her. "She looks like an angel..." Elsa watched as his hand hovered uncertainly over Honeymaren's for a moment before she reached out to grasp his hand in her own and guided it down slowly to place it over his sister's crossed hands, pressing her hand atop his. "It's alright, Ryder," she said gently, running her other hand through his short, dark brown hair soothingly as he began to cry, ignoring the other three men that silently entered the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her," she whispered quietly as she continued to stroke the young man's hair in a motherly fashion. Ryder shook his head vehemently, pulling back to wipe at his tears. "You gave her life back to her when you came into it, Elsa," he said firmly, turning to look at her with a small smile. "She was never the same after our parents passed. Then you and Anna and Kristoff show up...and suddenly she's smiling again." _

_Elsa opened her mouth to say something when she felt a presence behind her. When she turned, her face became an icy mask, an angry fire lighting in her eyes. "I thought I made it very clear what the consequences of being in my presence were, Mattias," she said coldly with a barely restrained snarl in her voice. The general nodded and fell to his knee before his sovereign, his fist planted over his chest. "I accept the consequences of my actions, Your Majesty. I..." Mattias took a deep, slow breath to calm his racing heart. "I ask that you allow me the honor of helping to carry Honeymaren to the water's edge." Imploring eyes dared to look up into wounded blue, his gaze pleading with her to understand. "Elsa, please," he asked, dropping his voice as he begged. "She was like a daughter to me. I helped raise her, watched her grow up, helped shape her into the woman you fell in love with. She..." Mattias swallowed the thick, emotional lump in his throat. "We BOTH just...had to protect you...AND Anna."_

_Elsa gazed down at him for a long moment, searching her soul before she sighed deeply and nodded in understanding. "Honeymaren will be reunited with her father in Ahtohallan. It is only right that her other be there to bid her farewell," she said quietly. "My anger will not be the thing to separate her from someone she loved." Mattias closed his eyes tightly against the wave of emotion that washed over him. Before he knew it, he had risen to his full height and embraced the stunned monarch tightly. "I swear to you, Elsa, I tried," he whispered hoarsely. Elsa visibly tensed, but nodded in acceptance before pulling away. "I understand, General," she said quietly before backing away to give him the opportunity to say his own goodbyes, Anna's worried teal eyes following her out of the room, brushing past the other two Northuldran men who waited patiently to fulfill their duties._

_Several minutes later, Elsa and Anna followed the slow procession down the winding path to the shore of the fjord. Yelena led the way as Ryder, Mattias, and the other two Northuldrans carried Honeymaren's body, faces etched with solemn duty. Elsa and Anna followed behind Honeymaren, the blonde queen trying to gather her courage for the final goodbye that was swiftly approaching. At the edge of the fjord, the four men slowly and carefully lowered Honeymaren's body into a large canoe decorated beautifully with an assortment of fresh flowers, ferns, and grasses – Ryder had confessed he had been working on its preparation since the army left Arendelle. He told Elsa about the letter the noaide had left him explaining what was about to happen – a letter in which she told him of her vision and how much she loved him, apologizing for having to leave him. Elsa was both anxious and terrified to find out if she had a similar such letter waiting for her somewhere._

Elsa sniffled quietly as silent tears ran unchecked down her cheeks and her gaze fell to the locked drawer of her desk, designed to hold important diplomatic missives from other countries, declarations of war, the will of her parents as well as the living wills of both Anna and herself, along with any other sensitive information. Currently, it held something much more important to the Snow Queen than any other document in history. Atop all of these important writings lay an innocent, unassuming letter, addressed to its recipient with a single word written in an elegant, artist's scrawl – 'Snowflake'. The seal was intact and unbroken save for a small, hesitant chip on one side, marking the moment Elsa had lost her nerve. The queen's mind burned and her heart ached to read the last words her lover wished to tell her, but Elsa knew deep in her soul that she would be irrevocably broken upon discovering them. She would finally shatter, completely and utterly, and would surely go to her death to be rejoined with the only soul capable of making her whole again. And so, there the letter had remained, locked away and undisturbed since its discovery the night Elsa had returned from the funeral and all the weeks since, tormenting the fragile queen with the silence she herself had imposed upon it. With a shaky hand, the queen reached beneath her desk. Her fingernails tugged at a secret compartment with practiced movements until a key dropped into her open palm. She slipped the key into the drawer and turned, pulling the drawer open and carefully withdrawing the letter from inside. She didn't know how long she held it in her shaking hands, her eyes running over the script on the front over and over again before her hands shook too hard to hold it any longer without the risk of ripping it. She let it drop to the desk and ran her trembling fingers through her hair.

The queen sighed and dejectedly gathered her papers, putting them and the letter together neatly before setting them to the side – she would get no more work done this night, too lost was she in the pain of the memories that would not allow her a moment's rest. With another tired sigh, Elsa stood from her chair and stepped out onto her balcony, breathing in the comforting salty breeze that greeted her as she gazed across the water, carrying a seasonally uncommon chill with it. Despite the rebirth of the flowers and trees that heralded the presence of spring, winter was not keen to release its grip on the land. A soft whistling brought an almost unnoticeable smile to her face and she turned her head to the side, already knowing what she would see there.

"Hello, Gale," she greeted quietly. Her gaze was met with a small, sad smile consisting of tiny pieces of leaves and crocus petals, similar debris creating the outline of what reminded Elsa of a woodland nymph from her childhood fairytales perched upon her balcony. Ahtohallan had bestowed upon Gale her corporeal form once more as a reward for her loyal presence and assistance in guiding the _noaide_ through the final moments of her mortal life, a fact that both tormented and greatly comforted the winter spirit. The corner of her lips tugged upward ever so slightly at Gale's restored beauty when a thought struck her. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Gale?" Elsa asked quietly. "Honeymaren thought so too, when you saved her all those years ago. She was so mad that Yelena wouldn't believe her that the most beautiful woman in the world had saved her," Elsa said with a watery chuckle, shaking her head slightly. "Even at that age, she was an incorrigible flatterer."

The wind spirit simply watched with a sad expression as her mistress's face fell, her eyes becoming distant and glassy as she began to lose herself to her mourning. _*__You know, mistress,*_ came Gale's lilting voice in her mind, though her petal lips never moved. _*__She only thought me the most beautiful woman in the world because she had yet to meet you.*_ Elsa tried to smile at the sweet sentiment – she really did. But as her gaze drifted back to the sea, her eyes following the path her lover's canoe had taken, she could only choke back a harsh sob.

_Yelena's voice echoed across the night as she recited the ancient end of life prayers from next to the canoe that would carry Honeymaren to her final rest. The old woman spoke in the ancient language of the Northuldra, a tongue lost to most of the Northuldrans themselves with the exception of ritualistic prayers such as these. Elsa gazed down at the serene face of her love, surrounded by beautiful spring flowers and foliage and wondered briefly if Honeymaren could speak the lost dialect. The realization that she would never hear the beautiful language from her lover's lips sank like a stone in her heart and she bit her lip hard, lest she lose control of herself before she could complete her duties. Yelena's voice, quiet and gentle, brought her mind back to the present._

"_Your Majesty...it's time," she said with a small, sad smile as she gestured toward Honeymaren. Elsa found herself frozen as she stared at her lover, her feet refusing to move forward and take her to the final goodbye she would never be ready for. "I-I can't," she whispered almost inaudibly after a long moment, her whole body beginning to tremble. Just as Anna was about to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, Yelena held up her own to stop her and moved to stand next to the grief-stricken queen. A strong, wrinkled finger hooked under Elsa's chin, guiding panicked blue eyes to resolute, reassuring hazel. "Remember who you are, Elsa," she said quietly, her other hand reaching up to gently wipe away the rapidly falling tears. "You are not just a queen of Arendelle this day. This day, you are the wife of a noaide. You must be brave as you say goodbye, child. Be brave for your wife and the people she leaves behind, so she may go to her eternal rest knowing you will continue on to honor her memory in life." Elsa choked on a sob and nearly curled in on herself, prevented only by the strong finger beneath her chin and the wise old gaze locked onto hers. _

_After a moment, Elsa took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly forced herself to stand tall, squaring her shoulders in defiance of her grief. Yelena gave her a small, proud smile and nodded approvingly, helping the queen one final time by tilting her chin upward. "Be brave for her, Your Majesty," she said again as she led Elsa to kneel next to the canoe, reaching out to grasp her hand and placing it gently over Honeymaren's delicately folded ones, her own warm, wrinkled hand remaining atop Elsa's. Elsa stared at her lover's face, glassy blue eyes drinking their last of the beautiful woman that had stolen her heart and restored her soul as Yelena began to speak once more._

"_Brave noaide of the Northuldra, worthy ancestor of the most noble among us – the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your name forever, borne of the pure heart of the wife you leave behind. Noaide, bless this woman with the strength of your love in death as you did in life, that the sun may bring her new energy by day and that the moon may softly restore her by night. May your spirit guide the rains to wash away her pain from your absence and send the breeze to blow new strength into her being. May Queen Elsa walk gently through the world with your spirit at her side so that you may continue to show her its beauty all the days of her life."_

_Yelena removed her hand from Elsa's after a soft squeeze and stepped away to give her a moment of privacy. Elsa slowly leaned forward and rested her forehead against her noaide's, closing her eyes. No words were spoken, for none existed that could convey what lay in Elsa's heart. Trembling lips softly brushed Honeymaren's for the final time and Elsa's eyes shut tighter against the tears that began to fall. She buried her face against her lover's chest as her body shook with silent sobs and her hand squeezed the cold one beneath hers._

_Just when she thought she may not be able to let go, a quiet chirping and slight weight atop her hand made her look up. Bruni looked up at her sadly for a moment before chirping again and moving off of her hand to settle atop Honeymaren's chest, curling up in a tiny ball and staring up at the queen. *Ahtohallan calls, my mistress,* came Gale's voice in her mind, the petal outline of a woman hovering above her in the breeze. *She calls your noaide home.* _

_Elsa nodded tearfully before lifting Honeymaren's left hand to her lips, the icy testament to the love they shared in life sparkling in the light of the full moon. Elsa sniffled quietly as she replaced her hand before cupping Honeymaren's cheek. "Thank you, my love..." she whispered simply before nodding. It was nearly imperceptible in its slightness, but it was a sign Yelena was watching for closely. With a solemn wave of her hand, Ryder and Mattias moved forward to the opposite side of the canoe, Ryder gripping the front and Mattias the back. "We bid you rest, favored child of the Great Mother, and thank you for the light your life brought to the world." With those final words, both Ryder and Mattias began to gently push the canoe into the water and Elsa's hand began to drift away from her noaide's cheek. Her fingers slowly trailed down her chest, brushing lightly against her hands once more before falling from the boat entirely as her lover finally went beyond her reach. _

_Elsa's hand floated there for a long moment, reaching for her noaide still even as the current began to gently pull her from the shore. She heard the crunch of the pebbles on the shore alerting her to Anna's presence before the redhead knelt beside her, wrapping her arms tightly around the broken widow. She gently clasped Elsa's reaching hand in her own, pulling it against the blonde's shuddering chest as she embraced her. As the Snow Queen was about to lose herself to her grief, Yelena appeared at her side once more and reached out to both of the sisters, bidding them to stand. Anna refused to let go of Elsa as they did, her strength the only reason Elsa was capable of standing at all. Yelena cupped Elsa's cheek and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks to you, Honeymaren will be carried to Ahtohallan by the Spirits themselves. There is no greater honor for a noaide, Your Majesty," she said gently before all three turned their view to the canoe drifting only a few yards from the shore._

_A powerful, ethereal whinny echoed throughout the fjord, the sound carried by the sudden strong breeze that gusted across the water, causing the citizens and Northuldrans present to gasp in surprise, the candles each were holding blowing out in an instant. Though the candles were extinguished, the area seemed even lighter than before, as though the moon was able to shine brighter in their absence. Nokk leapt gracefully from the water, drawing awed gasps from the Arendellian people not used to seeing the majestic spirit of water. The mighty stallion walked gracefully up to his mistress and lowered his head, pressing it into her chest lovingly. Elsa untangled herself from Anna's arms and placed a hand on either side of his muzzle, pressing her forehead against his. "Take care of her, my friend," she whispered through her tears. Nokk whickered softly in reply, pulling away slightly to nuzzle her tear-streaked cheek before he turned away and leapt into the water. With Gale at his back, the spirits of wind and water worked together to guide the boat carrying their mistress's love out to sea. The mourners felt a deep trembling in the ground beneath their feet and from the forests at the edge of the inlet came two mighty earth giants. The behemoths waded into the water and flanked either side of the canoe, walking slowly alongside it – silent, stone sentries keeping watch over the noaide on her final journey. _

_Finally, a soft purple and pink light began to emanate from the canoe itself as Bruni performed the final task of the ceremony. As bright flames the color of sunset blazed to life from the canoe, Elsa's knees threatened to buckle. Anna moved forward once more and wrapped her arms around her in a supportive embrace, pressing her lips to Elsa's temple as her sister grasped at her desperately, blue eyes never leaving the bright glow in the distance as it drifted further and further away._

An insistent knock on her bedroom door startled the queen out of her reverie and she jumped, whipping around to face the door as she wiped away her tears. Barely a few seconds later, a flustered Kai entered the room, his eyes alight and nervous. "Kai? What is the meaning of this?" Elsa questioned harshly, agitated from the rude interruption of her dark musings. Kai bowed hurriedly, slightly out of breath as though he had run the entire way there. "Your Majesty, I apologize, but there is an urgent matter that requires your attention at once. There is a stranger waiting in the throne room. He is here to claim a bounty and said he will speak only to you." Elsa narrowed her eyes in angry annoyance. Had Kai lost his mind? "It's the middle of the night, Kai. Why would you even entertain such a demand, let alone dare pass along this impertinent request?" she asked icily, turning her head from him and trying to calm her rising ire.

"Because the bounty the stranger claims is that of Prince Hans, Your Majesty."

Blue eyes widened with surprise before they darkened in suspicion. "You are certain of the validity of his claim?" she asked after a brief moment, her sharp mind now whirling. Kai nodded emphatically. "It is him, Your Grace, I saw him with my own eyes. He stands bound in chains in the throne room as we speak, but the bounty hunter will not release him to us until he is given an audience with you. Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously, glancing away in thought. Any man that thought he could stand between her and the disgraced prince was either incredibly stupid or incredibly dangerous. If Hans was, indeed, in chains, then the queen knew the bounty hunter would not be the former. Her arctic gaze flicked back to the staff head as he anxiously awaited orders.

"Get Anna."

**AN:**

**My heart hurt writing this. Not gonna lie. My head does too, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far.**

**Congrats to MartukaBrennan for their correct guess at the reference in one of my chapters! I will be writing a companion piece to Winter's Echo filled with reader-requested one-shots of anything they would like to see from this story's universe and Martuka has won the right to the first chapter requested! If you have a request of a scenario you would like to see played out (maybe from Elsa's time learning the ways of the Northuldra or from Anna's time learning how to be a queen), PM me and I will do my best to make it so!**

**Until next time, friends!**

**-Volchise**


	34. The Strings of Fate

Winter's Echo

_Chapter Thirty-Four – The Strings of Fate_

"Elsa, are you sure about this?" came Anna's uncertain voice in the dimly lit hall as they approached the doors of the throne room. Elsa turned to regard to her younger sister, the cape of her favorite blue ice gown swishing quietly behind her as she did. Hard blue eyes instantly softened when she saw her loved one bravely trying to hide the nervous shaking of her hands. Twin chips of ice flicked to the honey gold of the broad man standing protectively behind her – eyes that held hers only briefly before dropping subserviently. Elsa had not spoken a kind word to her soon to be brother-in-law since Honeymaren's death. She had not spoken an _unkind_ word to him, but had simply dismissed him and Mattias from her presence each time they made an attempt to approach her. While she kept her emotions carefully neutral, her tone made it clear that their dismissal was not an invitation, but an order to be obeyed. It was a fine line to walk between old habits of 'conceal, don't feel' and the novel, painful feeling of shattered trust. She knew she couldn't avoid the situation forever but, in all honesty, she wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she allowed someone to pull on that particular thread.

Elsa sighed inaudibly through her nose as she regarded the mountain man. Kristoff had done what he thought was right and, in essence, had saved the lives of her and her beloved sister. Her late lover had given Kristoff a heavy burden, which the honorable ice harvester had silently shouldered and endured the consequences of. It was not Kristoff's fault that Elsa did not want this life without Honeymaren. In the end, he was the man she always knew him to be - dependable, brave, true, and loyal to a fault. It was why she fought so fiercely for his relationship to Anna - she understood what it was to stand for what was right...and to have to stand alone from the shadows to do it. She sighed once more before her gaze dropped back to Anna's, a look of gentle reassurance in her crystalline pools as she grasped her sister's trembling hands in her own, lifting them up and squeezing gently. "Anna," she began softly. "I understand if you don't want to go in there with him. You've suffered a great deal at his hands and I would never ask you to face him if that is not what you wish. If you feel this _is_ something you want to see through to the end, there are dozens of our most trusted guards in that room right now and we couldn't be safer. But," she continued with the hint of a smile, running her thumbs across the redhead's fingers. "You also have two people right here next to you that love you more than anything. Neither Kristoff nor I would ever, _ever _let anything bad happen to you. If he so much as _looks_ at you the wrong way, I will turn him into an ice block and Kristoff will beat him into a billion ice cubes. Isn't that right, Kristoff?" she asked with a small smirk, glancing up once more to meet the honey pools that now gazed at her with disbelief and a sparkle of hope. Large hands came to rest on both of Anna's shoulders, looking down to meet Anna's questioning gaze with a reassuring grin. "Damn right," he agreed.

Anna gave a watery chuckle and nodded before taking a deep breath to steel herself for what might lay beyond the doors in front of them. Elsa leaned forward to embrace her sister protectively, one hand cradling her head against her shoulder as she placed a firm kiss to fiery locks. She looked up at Kristoff again, her eyes serious and imploring. "Stay close to her, Kristoff," she ordered quietly, waiting for his nod of acknowledgment before she pulled away, gently tapping Anna under her chin. "You are a proud Queen of Arendelle, sister," she said with a small grin of defiance. "and Anna of Arendelle shows fear to no one. Right?" Anna nodded, punching her open palm with her fist. "I'm ready. I was _born_ ready," she said, bouncing slightly on her feet. Elsa nodded before turning and gesturing for the guards to open the doors. Truth be told, she wasn't any more eager to see the man had had nearly killed her twice now, either.

The elder monarch walked through the double doors with graceful, measured steps in what Anna called 'full-on queen mode', said redhead following her example close behind her. Kristoff flanked Anna's side while Mattias strode to Elsa's as they entered, both men wearing grim, intimidating expressions. Elsa's eyes alighted on the two figures that stood alone in the center of the grand room and she slowed her steps just slightly to study them closer. One was dressed in the tattered and stained remains of what looked to once be an expensive suit, something surely only a member of the court could dream of owning. A burlap sack hid his identity from view and his arms were bound to his sides by a thick chain that snaked around his torso multiple times. Holding the end of that chain was the gloved hand of the second man, the bounty hunter. He was dressed in airy, loose-fitting clothes that made it impossible to determine his build. He wore only black, from the thick leather boots on his feet to the swathe of fabric covering his head and face that left only a small expanse of sun-kissed skin and his eyes exposed; the color of his eyes stood out in stark contrast against the shadowy figure.

His eyes...

Elsa's breath hitched in her chest when her eyes met the sharp gaze of the bounty hunter – she had never seen such eyes. They were so blue that they were almost violet, like the last touch of sunset at the edge of the world. There was an intensity and intelligence in them that instantly intrigued the winter spirit, drawing her to the stranger. Suddenly, the bounty hunter's eyes became incredibly tight for a moment, as though in pain and she blinked. It looked like his eyes had just lightened for a split second. Even more intrigued by what, logically, could have been a trick of the light, she itched to see his face, wondering if he kept it hidden as protection from the elements or for the secrecy of his profession. Mindful of all of the other, less enchanting, eyes in the room, Elsa nonchalantly broke his gaze and gracefully ascended the dais, sitting upon the throne of their father with Mattias standing guard at her right as Anna sat next to her in their mother's, Kristoff on her left. She settled into the high-backed chair with a calm and effortless authority, crossing one leg over the other at the knee with her arms resting flat on the armrests, her cape swirling to the side with practiced poise. Elsa watched the two figures quietly for a moment, openly studying them before her clear, commanding voice rang through the air.

"What is your name?"

Eyes the color of twilight simply stared at the queen. Elsa stared back for a brief moment before realizing she had asked a question that the man before her would not answer. Never once did her posture falter, even so much as to lean forward expectantly. No, she would not be bested in this arena. This is where Elsa thrived; just like her ice - calm, cool, rigid and unyielding in her mastery of politics. Anonymity was not an uncommon practice amongst mercenaries and bounty hunters, so she swallowed her annoyance before speaking again.

"You requested this audience with me, bounty hunter. Here, I sit. What have you brought us?"

The masked figure's eyes turned to Anna, a glimmer of hesitation briefly flickering in their depths before returning to stunning chips of ice. "I have heard tales of how this man had wronged the freshly crowned Queen and Princess of Arendelle," came his smooth, mezzo voice, his tone muffled by the cloth around his face. "Are you sure it is wise for her to be here?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at this impetuous figure before full lips curled into an annoyed, impatient half-smile, the pointer finger of one hand tapping slowly on the armrest of the throne. Her gaze dropped momentarily to her icy high heel, her voice hard as she spoke. "I suppose I could answer your question," she began quietly. "I _could_ tell you that Queen Anna is not only here by her own desire, but is one of the bravest and most confident women in all the realm." A small, derisive chuckle escaped her. "I could tell to you that this is currently one of the most heavily guarded rooms in all of the kingdom." Her gaze flicked up sharply to the twilight eyes of the bounty hunter that widened slightly at the icy venom that he saw there. "I could even tell you that you are in the presence of the most dangerous person that has ever walked the earth, but..." Elsa trailed off for a moment to lean forward in her seat, propping her elbow on her knee and delicately holding her chin, looking for all the world like a white tiger about to pounce on a mouse it was playing with. "But I don't _want _to answer you," she resumed in a voice that was eerie in its deadly quiet. "Because when you question either my sister or myself, what you are really questioning is whether or not we know what we are doing. That we are nothing but incompetent, foolish young women. Now," she began again, leaning back into her throne once more. "If you think us fools, please, say so now. You requested this audience, bounty hunter, and my patience for the games of men who think they can snap their fingers and have all they desire has run thin. Tell us what it is you want."

To his credit, the bounty hunter did not flinch from the winter spirit's words, though he nodded in clear acquiescence and respect before he put his free hand on the chained figure's shoulder, his booted foot kicking the back of his leg and roughly forcing the prisoner to his knees, ignoring the angry grunt from his charge. He released his shoulder to grasp the burlap sack and tugged it off, tossing it to the ground in front of him and revealing a bruised and bleeding Hans with a thick black gag tied tightly around his head. There was a wild look in his emerald eyes - eyes that narrowed in hatred as they alighted on the royals seated on the dais in front of him. Anna tensed slightly in her seat, fingers gripping the edge of the armrests tightly, but Elsa's eyes held the disgraced prince's hateful gaze unflinchingly. The bounty hunter then drew a white-handled dagger from his belt, the quiet tinkling of shifting metal echoing against the marble walls as every soldier in the room tensed and reached for their swords. His hand stilled, twilight eyes flicking back to the dais for a moment before he slipped the tip of the blade beneath the cloth, waiting for Elsa's permission. The queen held one pale hand in the air to indicate the guard to hold before nodding ever so slightly.

"I present to Your Majesties the ex-prince Hans of the Southern Isles," the bounty hunter's muffled voice rang out as he sliced through the cloth, Hans spitting it out the moment the knife was away from his face and glaring up at the bounty hunter with fire in his eyes. "Fuck you, you piece of sh-" A powerful fist connected with the prince's jaw faster than anyone in the room could follow, sending Hans to the floor with a groan of pain. "You will watch how you speak in the presence of your betters, exiled prince," the bounty hunter snarled, his eyes narrowed dangerously at his prisoner. Hans struggled back to his knees, a difficult task with his arms chained to his side, but remained silent, content to glare his hatred at everyone in the room. Elsa eyed the redheaded prince for a moment before her arctic gaze flicked back to the mysterious man. "The bounty for this man is forty-thousand speciedalers or ten-thousand kroner, whatever your preference," she said in a carefully neutral tone. "The choice is yours."

"I don't want your money, Your Majesty."

Elsa blinked in surprise, her mask of stoic and authoritative calm cracking for the first time for just a moment before she quickly schooled her features back to indifference. "Hence the audience," she said with an understanding nod before leaning back in the throne. "And what is it you seek as reward, nameless stranger?"

"It is not reward I seek, Your Majesty. It is a trade I require. You have another royal 'guest' in your dungeons. This one is yours when you release him to me." Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously at the muffled words of the bounty hunter, her whole body tensing. All eyes flashed nervously to the Queen of Ice and Snow, guards that held no love or trust for the man suddenly feeling pity for him. "The prisoner you speak of has committed atrocious crimes against the realm, my sister, and myself and will be executed two days hence." Twilight eyes stared back into Elsa's icy gaze with unblinking determination. "No, he won't," he said simply. Elsa leaned forward slowly in her throne, deadly still. "Is that a threat?" The bounty hunter held his nerve and his unwavering gaze. "No, Your Majesty. I would never threaten you and yours," he replied calmly. He waited only half a heartbeat before continuing. "It is a promise. Ulrik will not die by your hand, but mine." Elsa uncrossed her legs and stood in one graceful motion, ignoring her sister calling her name in surprise as she descended the few steps of the dais, an icy blade forming in her hand as she strode aggressively up to the bounty hunter. She held her free hand up in a sharp motion to halt the guards closing in around them from all sides as she stalked toward the uncommonly calm bounty hunter, coming to a stop mere feet from the nameless man and the man she hated with every fiber of her being.

"Allow me to make something perfectly clear to you, you self-assured bastard. These men were responsible for the death of my wife. Neither Hans nor Ulrik are going to leave the gates of this castle alive, nor will you if you do not choose your next words_ very_ carefully. Do you understand?" Twilight eyes continued to stare piercingly into the queen's, almost searching in their gaze. Elsa refused to acknowledge that the racing beat of her heart was not entirely from the adrenaline-fueled tension in the room. There was something so familiar about the figure before her, but she was absolutely sure she would have remembered eyes such as his.

"I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty," he said quietly.

In a single, swift movement, the bounty hunter brought his blade to Hans's throat and sliced it cleanly with a cool indifference, twilight eyes never leaving the now shocked pools of blue. Elsa watched in stunned silence as equally surprised emerald eyes stared up at her in disbelief. The dying prince made a disturbing gurgling sound before falling to his side on the marble floor, Anna's surprised scream echoing in the large room.

"I am known as Revontuli – the firefox," the bounty hunter's muffled voice spoke again, drawing Elsa's wide-eyed gaze to his. "I have been sent here by a woman in a cavern of ice. She had a mouth like yours," he said in a quieter, almost tender tone, twilight eyes drifting down to her lips before meeting her eyes once more. "She brought me life and gave me power. In return, she bid me seek out your enemies and rid you of them." His eyes flicked to the side as the guards in the room cautiously approached the tense situation, swords at the ready. "Our destinies are entwined for the time being, Queen of Ice and Snow. Ulrik will die by my hand. It is inevitable." Elsa's eyes widened further as she stared speechlessly at him, his eyes flicking quickly down to the queen's feet. The monarch followed his gaze to see the rapidly growing pool of Hans's blood creeping toward her ice-heel clad feet. With a small gasp, Elsa took a large step backward before swiftly looking back to his executioner, realizing too late she had done just as he wanted.

He needed room to work.

The stranger quickly slipped his dagger back into the sheath at his belt before tugging off one of his gloves. From his bare hand, a blaze of deep purple and pink was born and, with a gesture so similar to Elsa's, he encircled them both with a wall of flame. The crackling of the blaze nearly drowned out the panicked shouts of the soldiers and Anna alike as they tried to find a way through the wall of flames to her. Fear instantly gripped Elsa's heart, not for the flames that surrounded her but for the funeral blaze extinguished long ago that destroyed her life. "Your Majesty," the man called to her, his eyes that seemed to flash the color of his flames piercing even through the heat-rippled air. "Ulrik is my only enemy in this castle. You have nothing to fear from me."

Before she could reply, a column of fire burst forth behind him, clearing his path of escape and closing off the ability of any to follow him. As suddenly as they had appeared, the flames died away, leaving no trace of scorch, smoke, or their creator in their wake. Elsa stood with shuddering breaths and wide eyes above Hans's body, gripping her icy blade tightly in her hand. She looked between him and the blade, shuddering at the resemblance of that day on the fjord years ago before her weapon vanished. Anna ran up to her and threw her arms around her sister, nearly sobbing in relief. The redhead was speaking, but Elsa didn't hear her, staring out of the open door of the throne room.

* * *

Elsa trembled slightly as she sat on her throne with her head in her hands amidst the agitated voices of the people gathered, their arguments echoing around the room. Anna had called an emergency council meeting, sending their soldiers with carriages to fetch the council members from their homes. Most of them were in little more than their nightdress and robes for the soldiers had not afforded the aristocrats the luxury to primp and preen, stressing the emergency of the situation without divulging any of the disturbing details. Now they stood at the scene of the night's excitement, arguing how to proceed.

"We must go after the scoundrel, Your Majesty! Surely you cannot deny the danger we are allowing while he roams free?!" exclaimed councilman Anders imploringly to Anna, the same war-wise man who had balked at the idea of Elsa alone in the enchanted forest facing the forces of Calabria. General Mattias shook his head from Anna's other side, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "I do not deny the danger, Councilman Anders, but if he fancies himself a fox then neither will I deny his cunning," he replied sharply. "He planned tonight's events down to the smallest detail. That man knew what he was doing; if we pull together any force with a chance of finding him, let alone capturing him, we would not have enough soldiers to further fortify the palace to guard the only thing he has indicated he wants!"

"With all due respect, General, I'll have you note that it was _my_ voice in that council chamber begging that we not abandon Queen Elsa to her lonely guard," Anders said in a low voice, eyeing the shaking queen pointedly as she sat hunched on her throne, glassy blue eyes staring unseeing at the floor, oblivious to the commotion around her. "A situation that stole the life of her loving guardian and very nearly cost the Queen hers. Yet you still doubt the wisdom of my tactics?"

"That's _enough_," Anna cut in with a sharp hiss, her eyes also flicking over to the silent winter spirit. Her eyes softened as she made her way over to her sister, who had been mute since the bounty hunter's disappearance. "Elsa?" she questioned gently from the bottom of the dais, trying to catch the elder monarch's gaze. When Elsa didn't answer, Anna climbed the steps and knelt next to her, gently laying her hand above her knee. "Els?" she tried again, the affectionate nickname laced with worry as she waved a hand in front of haunted blue eyes locked on the ground in front of her. Anna frowned and shook Elsa's leg lightly, her voice a bit louder when her sister's trembling increased, her breathing becoming quick and uneven. "Elsa. Elsa, sweetheart, can you hear me? Elsa!" Panic began to seep into Anna's voice as she unsuccessfully tried to get Elsa's attention.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna looked up worriedly as her fiancé appeared behind her, his brow furrowing the moment honey eyes landed on the trembling queen. "Kristoff, she won't answer me," Anna said quietly, wisely trying not to draw unwanted attention to her sister's vulnerable state. Kristoff nodded in understanding, kneeling down in front of the unresponsive blonde and studying her closely. Sharp, assessing eyes took in her distant expression and the dark circles under her eyes. He reached out and grasped both of Elsa's hands in his own, forcing her back to reality temporarily when she lost her head's support. Wide, haunted blue eyes met his briefly before her breathing began to come even faster, quickly nearing hyperventilation. Kristoff squeezed her hands, his large ones enveloping hers and spoke slowly and in a low, soothing voice. "Elsa, it's alright. Anna and I are going to take you to your room, okay?" Elsa nodded shakily and allowed Kristoff to gently help her to her feet, the blonde man keeping a grip on one of her hands while the other wound around her shoulders. "Anna," he said quietly. "Get the castle physician and have him meet us in her room. Tell him she's having a panic attack. We'll meet you there, okay?" Anna nodded, trusting his calm and confident demeanor implicitly. She cast one last worried glance at the pair before doing as her fiancé said, stopping only to pull Mattias aside and explain what was happening. With instructions to keep her updated on any progress made on a possible solution to their situation, she left the room as discreetly as she could, breaking out into a full sprint the moment she was alone.

As Kristoff led Elsa slowly down the hall, the active movement began to help the blonde queen pull out of herself. Her arctic gaze, though still hollow and bordered by deep, dark circles, was clearer now than it was moments before. Though Elsa pulled her hand back from Kristoff's grip in favor of defensively wrapping them around herself, the mountain man ignored her half-hearted attempts to shrug out of his strong grip around her shoulders. He knew from experience that deep pressure helped to soothe such episodes and keep them at bay. His heart broke for the woman he considered family, despite her recent lack of trust in him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as he noticed the blonde withdrawing in on herself again. Elsa shook her head once, her eyes trained on the carpet beneath their feet. Though he knew the queen wouldn't see him, he nodded in response. It was silent for only a few moments before he spoke again. "Was it the fire?" He nodded again when Elsa's eyes flicked to him briefly before focusing back on the carpet, knowing the lack of an answer _was_ his answer.

"I used to have the same problem, you know. Reacting to fire, I mean," he said in a conversational tone, making a point to nonchalantly inspect the art and tapestries of the halls as they walked so the queen didn't feel pressured to speak. "My parents died in a fire," he said in a quieter voice. "I don't know if Anna ever told you that." He only briefly met the gaze now trained squarely on him, continuing on in a nonchalant tone, betraying none of the pain the seldom-told story caused him. He just had to keep Elsa focused on something distracting and his voice was all he had. "Our barn caught on fire – one of the reindeer or maybe a barn cat had somehow kicked over the lantern. I woke up from a dead sleep, the fire was so loud...this incredibly loud rumbling that made it feel like my whole body was vibrating. Have you ever swam underwater near a waterfall? That's kind of how it sounded. Ironic, huh? For water and fire to sound so similar. Anyway, I looked out of my window and saw my parents trying to get the reindeer out. I ran out to help, but just as I made it out there, the barn collapsed. I never saw them again. That's how I got Sven, though. He was only a couple of months old. He was too scared to even run like the other reindeer, he just laid there cowering in the bushes." Kristoff paused for a moment, trying to figure out what else to say – Anna was the rambler of the two of them. The mountain man didn't often find himself on this particular end of one-sided conversations. At least Sven gave him _some_ input to go off of.

Suddenly, he felt Elsa press ever so slightly closer to him, almost snuggling into his side. He smiled a bit, tightening his arm around her before abandoning all hesitation and leaning over to plant a protective kiss to her head. "Don't worry, Elsa," he said gently as his thumb stroked over her shoulder reassuringly. "I know it doesn't feel like it now, but I promise it gets better." Elsa gave a slight nod, sniffling quietly. He knew she didn't believe him, but she was finally responding and that was more than he could ask for.

Anna caught up with them as they reached Elsa's bedroom door, having raced the entire way there with the physician in tow, the poor middle-aged gentleman panting from his efforts to keep up with the panicking young queen. He put his suitcase on the ground and braced his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath, glancing at the guiltily blushing redhead with barely restrained annoyance upon seeing the elder monarch was not, in fact, 'on death's door'. Kristoff opened the door for them when the man had recovered, standing outside the queen's bedroom as Anna took his place at Elsa's side and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. Just as he turned to leave, a quiet voice stopped him.

"Kristoff...?"

The mountain man turned in surprise when it was Elsa that called his name, gazing at him imploringly. "Thank you," she said softly, tired blue eyes trying to convey in that one glance everything she wanted but was unable to say to him. '_I'm sorry. I love you. I trust you.'_ Kristoff smiled at her warmly, nodding his head in understanding. "Goodnight, Elsa. I hope you get some rest," he said gently before blowing Anna a kiss and closing the bedroom door behind him.

The doctor spent about ten minutes examining Elsa, his bushy white mustache twitching every so often as he tallied things in his mind. He paused only a few times to ask her or Anna a question as he took her vitals before concurring with Kristoff's earlier diagnosis. "Your Majesty, I'm going to make you a tonic to help you sleep. I'll brew enough to last a few nights. I guarantee that your obvious sleep deprivation is greatly conflating your mental distress. A few nights of good rest will do more for you than any medication I could prescribe." Elsa looked up at him from the bed uncertainly for a moment before asking in a hoarse, quiet voice. "Will...will it stop me from dreaming?" The doctor smiled softly in understanding, patting her shoulder gently. "A few have said they have wild, fantastical dreams, but most people report deep, dreamless sleep when they take a tonic, Your Majesty."

Anna sat on the bed as the kindly doctor moved to retrieve his briefcase, setting it on the desk with a 'thud' before opening it and rifling through its contents as he went about making the tonic. "You had me worried, Elsa," Anna said quietly as she laced her fingers with the blonde's, caressing the paler than normal skin with her thumbs. "How do you feel?" Elsa shrugged a bit, sighing tiredly. "I feel..." she trailed off, searching for the right words to describe her state. "I feel...unsettled. Like I'm _missing_ or _forgetting_ something. Something important. Something I know is happening, but I won't realize it until it's too late. Does that make sense?" Anna thought about it for a moment before a bashful smile came to her face. "Maybe. I used to get a feeling like that all the time before I would realize I forgot to do an assignment one of the tutors had given me," she admitted, her smile turning into a less-than-apologetic grin. Elsa rolled her eyes a bit, though the slight smile tugging at her lips told Anna there was no malice in the gesture. "Not that I can relate to that particular stress, I assume it is quite a similar feeling to that," she admitted, feeling a small bit of relief that she wasn't alone in her experience.

Before Anna could say anything further, the doctor came back with a small bowl in his hand. "Here you are, Your Majesty. Drink this," he ordered gently, touching the bowl to her lips and tilting it back slowly as she drank. "I only have enough of the ingredients with me for one night, but I will have a few more nights' worth sent to you by tomorrow afternoon," he said apologetically as he pulled the empty bowl away, Elsa's fingers going to her lips – it tasted _awful_. He turned to wipe the residue from the bowl with a handkerchief before placing all of the ingredients back in his briefcase and snapping it shut. "If there is nothing else you require of me, Your Majesties, I will be going now," he said with a smile. He nodded dutifully when they thanked him before letting himself out and closing the door quietly behind him.

When Elsa made no move to lie down, opting instead to stare at the moon over the balcony, Anna simply pressed against her comfortingly and gazed out of the window with her. Never one to endure silence for too long, Anna did that Anna did best – talked. She spoke of random things as they flitted through her mind. She wondered if Olaf was right that turtles breathed through their butts and how one would go about discovering such an absurd fact. For that matter, how was it possible for a wombat to poop squares? Since they had proven beyond a doubt that water has memory, she wondered if saltwater had a better memory than freshwater. Which was Nokk made of? Maybe he would know. Or maybe he wouldn't, depending on the answer to her other question.

After a few minutes of Anna's nonsensical but oddly soothing rambling, Elsa began to feel a bit strange and swayed slightly where she sat. "Anna..." she said uncertainly, putting her hand to her head. "It's alright, Els, it's just the tonic kicking in. Come on, let's get you into bed," she said reassuringly as she walked across the room to retrieve a nightgown for her. Anna helped steady Elsa on her feet as the increasingly groggy woman changed before bidding her lie down, tucking the blankets snugly around her. She knelt at her sister's bedside and gently brushed her fingers through white-gold bangs, hazy blue eyes struggling to focus. "Don't try to fight it, Els. You heard the doctor, you need to sleep," she chided gently as she continued her soothing ministrations. Her brow furrowed in concern when a single tear escaping the exhausted woman caught the moonlight as it pooled in the corner of increasingly glassy eyes that shone with fear and uncertainty. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Anna asked imploringly, using the sleeve of her dress to gently dry the tears that began to fall. "I'm scared...every time I close my eyes, I dream of that day. Every night, over and over," she whispered, looking imploringly at Anna, her gaze begging her sister to make it all go away. "Anna, I don't know if I can take it anymore..." Elsa admitted, biting her lip in an effort to prevent the sobs she felt bubbling in her chest.

"Shhhh, shh, shh, it's going to be alright, Elsa, I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to leave your side tonight, okay? I'll be right here with you when you wake up, I promise. Does that sound good?" Elsa sniffled quietly and nodded, squeezing her eyes tightly against the tears that never seemed to stop. Anna pressed her forehead gently to the winter spirit's, laying her arm above Elsa's head on the pillow and curling it protectively around her. Her fingers ran soothingly through silky locks of molten white-gold, her other hand dutifully wiping away the slowing tears. Anna began to sing a soft lullaby that had always reminded her of Elsa – a tale of the last unicorn on earth; wise and worn and beautiful, and the last time man ever saw her, sparkling under the moonlight on the night before magic left the earth. Though Elsa was fast asleep only a moment or two in, Anna continued to sing softly to her and thread her fingers lovingly through the wintery spirit's hair, hoping against hope she could help chase away the dreams that plagued her beloved sister.

Nearly a half-hour later, Anna found herself struggling to stay awake and stifled a large yawn as she stood to retrieve a borrowed nightgown from her sister. She changed quickly, not bothering to move behind the dressing screen in the empty room and climbed into bed next to her sister. She draped one arm over Elsa's waist and snuggled up to her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Els," she whispered gently before settling in for sleep.

Neither woman was aware they had not been alone all night.

Once the black-clad figure was satisfied that the redhead's comical snoring was genuine evidence of deep sleep, they moved silently from the blind spot on the balcony, hidden from view by one of the thick curtains there. Ever so gently, Revontuli opened the tall balcony door and slipped into the room undetected as a cloud moved to block the moonlight. Twilight eyes nearly glowed in the darkness that enveloped the room, studying it carefully – any minor detail might be important. The firefox walked noiselessly about the room, keeping one eye trained on the sleeping women at all times as gloved fingers carefully sifted through the queen's things, trying to garner any helpful information. The bounty hunter began to quietly rifle through some of the papers on the desk when a quiet moan sounded from the bed. Twilight eyes snapped to the bed, ready to disappear in a moment's notice before softening as they fell upon the source of the sound.

The Ice Queen was moaning softly in her sleep. Devastatingly beautiful features scrunched in anguish, her hand fisting the sheets it was covered by. Despite all logical thought, Revontuli couldn't help but be drawn to the suffering woman like a moth to a flame – had the firefox been in a less enchanted state, the comparison would have been entertaining. There was an inexplicable yet monumental feeling of familiarity to the blonde; the irrational surge of protectiveness the firefox now felt made it even more disturbing. Revontuli knelt next to the fitfully sleeping woman as the redhead had an hour before, twilight eyes watching the queen closely and subconsciously tugging off thin gloves to reveal lightly calloused, tan hands. Just as the dark figure reached out, itching to touch the monarch, said hand swiftly retreated to the firefox's temple as a sharp pain lanced through their head. The firefox shook their head slightly to clear it, another moan drawing their gaze back to the queen. She was increasingly restless, as though she were running or perhaps fighting in her dream. If their earlier interaction were any indication, the figure assumed with a smirk that it was likely the latter.

The hidden smirk fell from the bounty hunter's face, however, when the queen's moans became soft whimpers. Revontuli's hand slowly reached out to touch the queen once more, mere inches from her face when a quiet chirping on the firefox's shoulder made them jump, retracting their hand as though burned. Twilight eyes wide with surprise looked accusingly at their small companion, a tiny pink and purple lizard with a barely-there flame running along his back perched innocently on a dark shoulder. The eyes narrowed in annoyance as they pulled at the dark swathe of cloth that covered their face to reveal long, wispy tresses pinned tightly against their head and a distinctly feminine, heart-shaped face. A single finger pressed against full lips, glaring at the little lizard pointedly. Her companion only cocked his head and stared at her...before licking his eyeball.

Revontuli rolled her twilight eyes before a soft sob drew her attention to the queen once more. Without hesitation, she listened to the voice inside of her that screamed for her to reach out and touch the suffering woman, gently pressing her warm hand to the winter spirit's cool forehead. She was unable to resist the urge to thread her fingers through impossibly silky hair, watching in fascination as the nearly white blonde cascaded across the contrasting darkness of her skin. She was surprised when her heart fluttered as the woman instantly calmed beneath her touch. This woman was so beautiful it was somehow physically painful. Wait...no, it actually _was_ painful.

The firefox pulled her hand away with an inaudible hiss of pain, cradling her head and rubbing her temples as the sharp pain came back with a vengeance, disappearing again after only a second; the same pain that had ghosted through her head when she had first laid eyes upon the enchanting queen. She looked at her companion in confusion for an explanation, unsurprised when innocent blinking was the only reply. Just as she reached out to resume her ministrations, she felt the ache begin again. She did this several more times, testing her theory before confirming that the pain was, in fact, somehow caused by the sleeping goddess. Another quiet sob saw the dark-haired woman set her jaw in determination before she reached out for a final time to comfort the blonde, clenching her jaw against the pain and discomfort in her head. Somehow, the pain in her own head was far preferable to the pain on the queen's face, the small, content smile that now tugged at full lips acting as a pain-killer for the dark woman.

She continued her comforting motions for a moment before her inexplicable craving to touch rose inside of her. The firefox began to grow bolder, feeding off of her instinctive protectiveness of the woman. Her fingers slowly, carefully traced the sleeping queen's jawline before cupping it softly, her thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek in an almost loving caress. Elsa breathed in deeply, letting out a slow sigh of utter content. She could have stayed that way all night, as though the spirit of winter had put her under a spell. Her thumb slowly traced the queen's full, barely parted lips and the woman found herself leaning imperceptively closer, ignoring the increasing pain behind her eyes.

Then, it happened.

"Maren..."

In a soft, happy voice, the queen whispered a single word in her sleep and Revontuli shut her eyes tightly against the sudden agonizing pain in her head. As she did, the hand that had been tightly gripping the sheets in its fitful sleep had relaxed and moved out from beneath the blanket, seeking the source of the comforting touch. She grasped the firefox's hand in her own, pale fingers intertwining with hers in a familiar motion. When twilight eyes opened, the irises flared erratically from bright pinks, purples, and blues to soft chocolate, the colors expanding and contracting as they battled for dominance. They landed on the hand grasping hers, alighting on the intricate band on the queen's ring finger.

Suddenly, the world fell away from the dark-haired woman, the very breath stolen from her lungs. Thousands of images of the beautiful queen flashed in her mind in an impossibly fast blur. Visions of Elsa laughing, dancing, crying, singing, brushing her hair, doing her makeup, smiling, playing with her powers, moaning a name, _her_ name..._'Maren'_. She gasped in near agony as her skull felt like it was about to split, unable to stop herself from reflexively jerking her hand back as though burned. Her eyes widened when the queen opened her eyes, bleary and unseeing from sleep.

"Maren...?"

There was that word again. The word that started it all. But there was no time to think about it; she had to move, _now_. The queen began to blink rapidly, quickly reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Maren...?!" She quickly stood and sprinted out of the door to the side of the balcony, hurtling herself over the edge and climbing down the ivy as silently as possible, careful to avoid any guards. She heard the queen calling out that name over and over, wincing as she heard her sister's voice as well, woken from the commotion and trying to soothe the now hysterical woman. Finally, Revontuli reached the bottom of the ivy and made a beeline for a set of hedges below the castle wall, quickly retrieving a hidden rope tied to a pronged iron hook from one of the bushes. With practiced ease, she tossed the hook over the wall and tugged sharply to ensure it was set before scaling it effortlessly. She dropped down to the other side with a soft thud and retrieved the hook with a few well-placed snaps of the rope before disappearing into the woods.

Back in the castle, Anna was desperately trying to calm her panic-stricken sister as she paced about the room, her fingers buried tightly in her hair. "Anna, I swear to you on mother and father's life, she was HERE! I know she was here, I _know_ it!" she cried, her eyes wild as they looked about the room. Anna carefully tried to reach for her as she begged her to see reason. "Elsa, honey, I'm so sorry but it was just a dream. It probably felt so real because of the tonic. Dr. Hjorn said it was a possibility that your dreams could get pretty crazy. Elsa..." Anna trailed off, biting her lip. "Elsa, you _know_ she couldn't have been here," she tried gently, but the distraught blonde just shook her head vehemently. "Anna, you don't understand. I could _smell_ her. I _felt_ her. I _was_ dreaming, I _was_ having a nightmare, but then I felt her with me as solidly as you are with me now," she insisted, frantic blue eyes begging worried teal to understand. "Please, Anna, you _have_ to believe me. Why would I lie?!" Anna shook her head, scrubbing her hands over her face in frightened frustration. Her sister, who had always been so calm and collected and put together was losing her grip on reality. "Els, I don't think you're lying, but you know she's-"

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Elsa yelled angrily as tears streamed down her face, her hands held out in front of her in askance. "BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD, ELSA!" Anna shouted back suddenly, reaching out to grasp Elsa by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "SHE'S GONE! HONEYMAREN IS GONE AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Elsa stared at Anna with wide, shocked eyes, equally shocked teal pools staring back in disbelief of what had just come out of her mouth. The blonde stumbled back as though she had been struck, moving away from Anna until her back hit the wall and slowly sliding to the floor. Curling in on herself, the broken queen wept, her arms wrapping around herself tightly.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed, her hands hovering near her sister in shock and unable to fathom what had just transpired. "Oh, Gods...Elsa, I-I'm so sorry..." she whimpered, falling to her knees in front of Elsa and reaching out to her. Her breath hitched in a sob when Elsa flinched away from her touch, something the blonde hadn't done in years. "Oh, Elsa..." Anna cried as she reached out and tightly embraced her sister, whispering endless apologies in her ear as she held her. After a long moment, Elsa released her defensive hold on herself and clung to her sister, the siblings crying together and holding each other for dear life. When the tears had subsided, they could only watch in dismay as the first rays of dawn's light sparkled on the slowly creeping frost that refused to thaw. So focused on the echo of the winter from years ago, neither sister thought anything of the wide-open balcony door as it swayed softly in the morning breeze or the unassuming swathe of cloth that lay next to the bed.

**AN:**

**Wow...guys, I cannot even begin to tell you how blown away I was by all of the love you showed me after that last chapter. All I can say is thank you so much. This is my first full-length fic and I was so nervous about no one liking it that I nearly didn't bother (and wouldn't have without my wife's encouragement), but the massive and amazing show of support and love and encouragement I have received from all of you has lit a fire in me I didn't think I had. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you, especially those of you who take the time to drop reviews - they mean more to me than I can say.**

**I hope you all are enjoying the turn this story has taken! Again, I am now accepting requests for one-shots for a companion piece to Winter's Echo. Thanks again so much!**

**-Volchise**


	35. Moving On

Winter's Echo

_Chapter Thirty-Five – Moving Forward_

It had been nearly an hour and Elsa was still unable to thaw the frost in the room. Not only that, but it was growing. Elsa stared at the slowly creeping frost in disbelieving terror, looking at Anna helplessly...and what she saw was even more frightening to her than the frost. Teal eyes that had grown so confident and strong over the years were afraid, defeated...

Helpless.

Elsa saw in her sister's eyes all of the insecurities and fears of the Anna who had lived her whole life in isolation. The Anna who believed she had no ideas, no answers, no worth – because she was 'just Anna'. A deep, painful guilt clenched at her heart. She had done this. Her selfishness, her inability to accept her lot in life, her _weakness_ had done this to Anna...again. Elsa had reached for the stars when she began her relationship with Honeymaren. She had basked in the glow of her warmth and her love and had continued reaching, stupidly believing that she could...

Elsa shook her head. The life she knew was over. Her star had burned out. But she would be damned if she let Anna's die with her. In that moment, she felt a familiar all-encompassing determination begin to rise in her – a determination that pushed her own fears and hurt far beyond reach to make room for what had always been the most important thing in Elsa's life.

Anna.

Without a word, Elsa reached out to her sister and pulled her close, burying her face into fiery tresses. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on the feel of her baby sister in her arms, remembering the unadulterated joy she had felt the first time she had hugged her. Slowly, but surely, the frost began to recede and both sisters let out a sigh of relief. They leaned with their backs against the wall for several minutes in silence, Anna biting her lip as she searched for the words she wanted to say as Elsa simply stared ahead with a detached look on her face.

"Els," Anna began, the nervous energy flowing through her raising her voice a few pitches. "I'm SO sorry for what I said. I can't even begin to tell you how horrible I feel. I-I was just so desperate to snap you out of it and-" Elsa shook her head, holding up a hand to stop her. "No, Anna. You were right...I'm sorry," she said with a resolute sigh, her voice hoarse and quiet. "I...I have to get over this. Over _her_. I have to accept that she's...gone." She shook her head again and ran her fingers through her hair before wiping her face and standing up. "I'm just being stupid."

"Elsa, stop!" Anna cried out, grasping Elsa's hand before the blonde was out of reach and scrambling to her feet as well. "Elsa, that's...that's not at all what I meant!" The blonde turned to face her with the same detached look. "I know it's not, Anna, but that doesn't change that it's still true. I need to be better. Arendelle deserves better. The Northuldra deserve better." Elsa sighed softly, reaching out to tuck Anna's hair behind her ear affectionately, a small, sad smile on her face as she cupped her cheek. "_You_ deserve better, Anna."

The redhead blinked, her brows furrowing in confusion. "I don't understand, Elsa. What-"

"I'm your big sister, Anna," she interrupted. "It's _my _job to take care of _you_. Instead of doing that, I've been wallowing in my own misery, mourning a life and a woman I was never really meant to have. I've been selfish...and I've been weak." Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, her head falling in shame. "She would be ashamed of me," she said in a quieter voice.

"Elsa, how could you say that?" Anna asked in disbelief. "You lost the woman you loved. Of course you're allowed to mourn! And of course I'm going to take care of you, it doesn't matter who is older!" Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders, squeezing them as she looked imploringly at her. "Elsa, we're sisters – we take care of each other. That's how it works." Elsa nodded and smiled slightly, placing her hand over her sister's before moving away and walking to her wardrobe. "I agree," she said as she gathered a fresh gown, laying it on the bed. "And it's about time I returned the favor." When Anna opened her mouth to argue, Elsa held up her hand to stop her. "Enough, Anna. We both need to get ready and it's already mid-morning. Ulrik's sentence will be carried out tomorrow morning and we need to be sure that bounty hunter does not interfere. If you would be so kind, please send a message to the physician and ask him to increase the dose of his sleeping tonic."

Anna frowned both at the clear dismissal as well as Elsa's request. "Els...are you sure it's a good idea for you to take that again after what happened?" The blonde queen sighed and shook her head. "Dr. Hjorn was right. I've hardly slept since Honeymaren's death and it's likely the reason for my...hallucinations." Elsa nearly spit out the word and shook her head. "I need to be clear-headed tomorrow and a full night's rest is what I need to achieve that. Ask him to make it as strong as he can without being unsafe. If the situation allows, I will take it after the evening meal tomorrow. Hopefully it will do its job." Eager to end the redhead's worries, Elsa closed the distance between her and Anna and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I love you. I'll see you in the council room in a couple of hours, okay?"

Anna frowned as Elsa walked away toward the bathroom. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Elsa nodded from the doorframe of the bathroom, forcing a smile on her face for the worried redhead. "I'll be fine, Anna. I _am_ fine," she amended in a more resolute tone. Anna wasn't convinced but she nodded anyway, knowing her sister would entertain the subject no further. "I'll see you soon, then. I'll pass along your request about the tonic. I'll also send a servant in to draw a bath for you," she offered. "I know you hate being waited on, but I also know a hot soak always relaxes you," she rushed to the door before Elsa could object. Elsa acquiesced the point with an exasperated sigh and small, but genuine loving smile. "Thank you, Anna." Anna smiled back and nodded before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind her, leaning against it heavily. She scrubbed her hands over her face and sighed deeply before pushing off of the door and heading down the hall.

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with me?!" came a near shout of frustration from the edge of a small gorge as the dark-haired woman angrily threw a stone into the water at the bottom. Her tiny fire-lizard companion chirped animatedly at her from his perch on the stone next to her. Twilight eyes rolled and she threw her hands up in frustration. "Yes, you keep saying that, but I _don't_ know her." He chirped at her again and she sighed in exasperation, flopping onto her back on the smooth stone and looking up at the gray sky above her, her legs dangling over the edge of the small cliff. "If what I saw _were_ my memories of a life with her like you say - and I'm _not_ agreeing with you - then why can't I remember them, hm? Answer me that, you loudmouth lizard. I'm never taking you with me on a stealth mission again, by the way, don't think I've forgotten about that," she declared, though there was no true annoyance in her tone. She really loved her little companion – he was all she had. Literally. She smiled a bit as she remembered meeting him for the first time.

"_Ahh-ahhh-ah-ahhhhhh-ah!"_

_She groaned softly, turning her pounding head to the side as she woke to an ethereal melody. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the sound._

"_Ah-ahhhhhhh-ah-ah-ahh,"_

_She opened her eyes blearily, blinking a few times and forcing herself to sit up, hissing in pain as she did and pressing the heels of her palms into her temples. Her head was splitting, and whoever was singing was __**not**__ helping her situation. Twilight eyes blinked as her brain began to function, looking around in confusion. "Where am I?" she questioned as she took in the flower-filled boat she lay in and the icy shore around her. She looked down at herself, frowning at the simple white gown she didn't remember donning. She didn't remember...anything._

_She tried to clamp down on her quickly rising panic, instinctively running her hands up and down her body to check for injuries. She blinked when she felt something on her left hand, lifting her hand to her face to inspect it closer and gasping softly. "Wow," she breathed, bringing her other hand up to finger the band only to pull back quickly – it was cold! "Is...is this...ice?" she asked aloud in wonder. Prepared this time, she moved to touch the band again, rotating it slowly on her finger to admire the beautiful, flowing design – it looked like leaves blowing in a breeze. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen!_

_Well...at least, she __**thought**__ it was._

_She tried to tug it off to get a better view and blinked in surprise when it didn't budge. She frowned a bit. It didn't feel **that** snug, she mused as she tried again but to no avail. No matter how hard she pulled, the ring would not come off. "What the hell?"_

"_Ahh-ahhhh-ah-ahhhhh,"_

_She whipped her head around to look behind her. The voice that had woken her was louder now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pink light disappear into a cave several yards away. "Hey!" she called, scrambling to her feet and out of the boat. "Hey, wait! Come back!" she yelled as she gave chase, running barefoot across the smooth, water-worn pebble beach and up a tiered path of ice, darting into the tunnel the source of light had disappeared into. _

"_Whoa..." _

_Though she whispered, her voice echoed around the tunnel that was made entirely of ice. Her hand reached out to touch the smooth wall of ice in wonder when an odd, high-pitched chirping echoed through the tunnel. She looked up just in time to see the light again and immediately took off in a run, never stopping to wonder why she wasn't in pain from running barefoot on the frozen surface. To and fro she chased the light, quickly realizing it was also the source of the strange chirping she was hearing, before barely skidding to a stop at the mouth of a huge crater. Tiny chunks of ice fell from the edge of the overhang she had almost run right over and she gulped, hearing a very quiet tinkling sound when they hit the bottom after a length of time she was __**really**__ not comfortable with._

_Her head snapped up when she heard the chirping again, her eyes alighting on an opening to a tunnel on the other side of the cavern, the pink light moving slowly away from the mouth of it. Her twilight gaze was drawn to an odd path of thick columns of ice spaced a yard or two apart and staggered in height, forming a bridge of sorts that led directly to the opening the light was disappearing through. She ran her hands through her long, dark hair and groaned before her decision was made. She turned and quickly walked back the way she had come a few yards before turning around again and sprinting to the edge of the overhang. She yelled out in an almost battle cry as she leapt from the edge, letting instinct take over as she bounced from column to column. _

_In the blink of an eye, she was on the other side. She panted as she looked across the crater she had just traversed in disbelief, laughing from the sheer insanity and adrenaline of it all and letting out a triumphant whoop of joy. What a rush that had been! She immediately turned and began to run down the new tunnel, intent not to let her guiding light escape her. After only a few moments, she paused and looked about in wonder as she entered a large, cavernous room filled with giant pillars of ice. She turned this way and that as she walked, taking in the sheer size of it all. She reached out and touched one of the huge pillars delicately, leaning all the way back to see the top of the monumental structures before frowning slightly. These pillars did not look natural. They were too chiseled, too smooth, too perfectly positioned. She looked around the huge, open area again before her eyes were drawn once more to the irremovable icy band on her finger._

"_Am I...a prisoner here?"_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the chirping again, her head snapping to the right to see the pink light at the other end of the cavernous room, brighter and closer than it had been before. "Hey!" she called, taking off after it again. "Come back, please! Where am I?!" She skidded to a halt inside another giant cavern, this one shaped like a dome and completely empty. She walked carefully about the eerily quiet place, twilight eyes glancing around nervously – the light was nowhere to be found. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing against the icy walls._

"_Welcome, my child."_

_The dark-haired woman gasped and whipped around, blinking in surprise when she came face to face with a beautiful woman with the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. She was pale and had light brown hair that was elegantly coiffed atop her head. She wore a simple, nondescript blue gown, but something about the way she carried herself indicated she was anything but a simple creature. The woman's soft, warm smile instantly calmed the racing of her heart and her shoulders relaxed a bit; somehow she knew she had nothing to fear from this woman. Her brow furrowed slightly, a spark of recognition coming to life in her twilight eyes._

"_Have...have we met before?" she asked slowly as she inched imperceptively closer to the woman, who gave her another soft, disarming smile. "We have, my child. I spoke to you just before your death." She blinked several times, trying to process that tidbit. Her throat and chest became impossibly tight as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat to speak again. "Okay...that's definitely not what I thought you were going to say," she murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose. This damn headache..._

"_Wait, wait, wait. So am I...dead?" she asked in a quiet voice, looking around. "Is this the afterlife?" The beautiful woman smiled patiently and gave a small shake of her head. "No, you're not dead. I've brought you back to life. I have a proposition for you, child." Twilight eyes alighted on the mysterious woman once more, a dark eyebrow raising in curiosity. "...what kind of proposition?" she asked suspiciously as the woman approached her and held out her cupped hands, gesturing for her to take whatever it is she held from her. The dark-haired woman reached out tentatively, holding both palms open and instinctively leaning away to put some distance between her body and whatever the enigmatic woman was about to give her. _

_A tiny pink ball of light fell from the pale woman's hands and she blinked – it was the chirping light she had been chasing! She narrowed her eyes and looked closer – no, it wasn't a light. She gasped, her eyes flying open._

"_It's fire!"_

_The pale woman chuckled softly, covering her mouth with her hand daintily. What a curious thing to do, she thought to herself in the back of her mind. Also so familiar, somehow..._

_"Not quite," the mysterious woman responded simply. Twilight eyes blinked in confusion when the flames died down, revealing a tiny creature of pink and purple hues. She tilted her head in confusion. "It's...a lizard? That's...on fire?" The pale woman laughed again. "This is Bruni. He is your companion. And he's not just covered in fire, child," she said with a smile. "He's covered in __**your**__ fire." Dark blue, almost purple eyes stared blankly at the crystalline pools of the stoic woman before her for a long moment before blinking. "You've lost me."_

"_I have bestowed upon you the lost power of the fire spirit, my child, so that I may bring you back to life. A life I have given you with the hope you will undertake a very important task. If you choose to accept this task and carry it out successfully, you may keep the life I have bestowed upon you." She looked down when Bruni chirped happily in her hands, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "No offense, little guy, I appreciate the offer, but what kind of a task would a lizard be able to help me with?" Crystalline blue eyes crinkled in pleased amusement as she observed the two. "My, the fire spirit has accepted your heart quite well," she commented before smiling at her confused young charge._

"_Your task is one of protection, child. In your previous life, you were a nomadic hunter and fighter of great skill. It is these skills that you will require to carry out your duty. There is a young queen in a country not far from here who holds command over the ice and snow. She is my avatar, a favored child of mine." The regal woman's smile turned sad, her voice tinged with longing and sympathy as she spoke of the woman. "She is powerful – easily the most powerful creature alive, but she has been dealt a mortal blow and is in indescribable anguish. She is being hunted by two men with the darkest of evil in their hearts. They wish to bring unspeakable, heinous torment upon her soul and kill both her and her sister. They are also the reason for her current agony." _

_The pale woman's clear blue eyes became hard in a way that sent a chill down her spine. "You will hunt them down and wipe their evil from the earth. This is your task. With Bruni's help, you will learn to use the powers I have bestowed upon you to help you carry out your duty. When that time comes, you will come back here and you will be given a choice. You may keep your powers and your new life...or you may lay them down and go to blissful rest. Do you accept your task?"_

_She frowned and looked away, mulling over what the woman had told her in her mind for a long moment before looking back up at her. "I have questions," she began, taking a deep breath. "Why don't I remember my past life?"_

"_Because that life is no longer the one you are living. You are living the borrowed life of a spirit of the enchanted forest. A life you may eventually keep, if you so choose. Does your head hurt, child?" The dark-haired woman nodded, shifting Bruni to one hand to press her fingers to her temple. "Sometimes it's really sharp, but it's an ache deep inside," she answered. The woman she now realized was a goddess of some kind nodded. "That ache is borne of the memories of your other life. The closer you are to remembering them, the more painful it will be. This is because two lives cannot exist in the same body at the same time. One set of memories must always be at the forefront. This pain will go away forever when you make your final choice, and whatever you choose cannot be undone."_

"_Do...do I have a name?"_

_The goddess smiled that special smile, tilting her head slightly. "Would you like me to give you one?" She thought about it before nodding slowly. It should have bothered her that she had lost an entire lifetime, but somehow she felt that if she trusted the entity before her, all would be well. Crystal blue eyes shone with pleased approval before nodding. "Very well. Due to the cunning nature of your purpose and the powers you now possess, I name you...Revontuli – the firefox." _

"_Revontuli," she tested the name on her tongue, a grin tugging at her lips. "Firefox, huh? I like it. Thank you," she said with a grateful smile. She grinned when Bruni chirped approvingly, carefully depositing him on her shoulder. "It does sound mystical, doesn't it?" she agreed before looking back at the smiling goddess. "I accept your task and your terms. Who is this woman? How will I know her? How will she know me?"_

_The goddess's eyes took on a somewhat sad look once more and she began to walk, bidding the firefox to follow her. "Her name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Being a monarch with the power of winter at her fingertips, you will discover her likeness as you come closer to Arendelle. Your destinies are linked by something deeper than either of you can imagine – when you meet her, you will understand what I mean." They walked for a moment longer across the cavernous room before coming to a short tunnel in the wall that opened to a narrow waterway. Floating there was the boat she had woken up in along with several items that were not there before. Several medium-sized burlap sacks sat on one end of the boat; on the other lay a full quiver of arrows, a bow, and a sheathed blade with a carved, whalebone hilt. Revontuli's twilight eyes were drawn to the blade and she reached down to pick it up, wincing as a sharp pain lanced through her head when she grasped it. Her other hand flew to her head, but she did not relinquish the grip on her blade – somehow she knew it was precious. She swallowed the momentary pain, breathing through it slowly before studying the blade in her hand more closely._

"_...this belonged to me – the other me. Didn't it?" Revontuli asked, glancing at the deity. The pale woman smiled and nodded in reply before gesturing to the supplies in the boat. "Here are clothes and supplies for your journey. Bruni will be your companion on your path, helping to guide you in the right direction. I am afraid now it is time for your new life to begin, for time grows short. Your powers will show you the way. Now go, my child – go and fulfill your destiny." Revontuli nodded, climbing into the boat before looking around in confusion._

"_Um...there's no oars," she said sheepishly, glancing up at the goddess who only grinned and lifted her hand. A slow, smooth current began to carry her down the narrow passageway, much to the firefox's delight. "I will provide you safe passage to the hidden shores near Arendelle, but I will give you a final warning. It is important that you not reveal yourself to Elsa until the time is right – a time your powers will help you decide. She is no stranger to you, nor you to her - any connection you make with her will bring agony to both of you, endangering your life and hers. Farewell, Revontuli, and know that I am always with you."_

"_Wait!" she called, holding an arm out as she floated away. "What do I call you?" That beautiful smile shone warmly at her, eyes of the clearest blue shining with love. "I am known by many names – but your people knew me as Ahtohallan." A sudden thought occurred to Revontuli just as she was almost down the tunnel. "What does Elsa call you?" she called loudly, cupping her hands to be heard. The goddess smiled lovingly, her voice only a whisper, but perfectly clear to the firefox's ears._

"_Mother."_

The firefox groaned and scrubbed her hands over her face. Ahtohallan had left out a great deal of detail when describing the connection she would have with the beautiful queen. "Destinies entwined, indeed. It appears _far_ more was entwined than our destinies," she murmured, a hint of a blush gracing her cheeks, her eyes tracing the quickly moving storm clouds above. Bruni zipped over to his mistress, scaling up her hair and peering into one eyeball, chirping inquisitively. Revontuli's blush deepened. "Of course I'm not upset about it, she's a breathtaking woman," she replied defensively. "Why would I be upset that I had a relationship with her?" Some of the images she had seen when the queen had grasped her hand flashed in her mind and she frowned slightly. "If anything, I'm upset that I can't remember being with a woman as remarkable as her," she admitted quietly.

Revontuli sighed and sat up, Bruni scrambling to the top of her head as she stood and turned from the gorge, walking a few yards to the mouth of the large cave she had called home for the past month. She gracefully dropped into a cross-legged seated position in front of a carefully lain bundle of wood surrounded by a ring of stones. With a flick of the firefox's wrist, a flame was born within the wood and blazed to life before the dark-haired woman. Revontuli reached back with one hand and pulled her hair free from its twist to allow the long tresses to flow freely across her back and shoulders. The wavy locks shone in the firelight, the last several inches of them ranging in color from burnt sienna to fiery oranges and crimson reds and appearing to glow in the light of the flame.

The firefox closed her twilight colored eyes and slowed her breathing, settling into a state of calm. When she opened them again the deep and blue and purple hues were gone, replaced by flaring reds, pinks, and purples that reflected the flames before her. As she stared into the fire, the flames themselves began to take shape. A light purple flame formed the figure of a woman on her knees, struggling to her feet only to sway and fall once again. From a dark red flame came the outline of a man walking menacingly toward her, an aura of evil so strong surrounding him that Revontuli could feel it in the flames. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, waving her hand slowly in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to their regular bluish-purple hue of twilight and the figures in the blaze had melted back into the flames that began to slowly die.

"It's happening tonight, Bruni," she said quietly, turning her head to the mouth of the cave and taking a deep breath, closing her eyes as the scent of the nearby storm washed over her. When they opened again, they followed the coastline to the castle of Arendelle and a small, wistful smile tugged at her lips. Soon she could reveal herself to the goddess of winter and perhaps answer the questions of her past. First, she had a task to complete. The smile fell from her face, her features becoming hard as stone as the face of the man she was hunting came to her mind. "I won't let him hurt you...Elsa."

* * *

Elsa sighed, looking down at the small glass bottle in her hand as she leaned her hip against the stone balcony of her bedroom. She tilted it back and forth slowly, watching with grim distaste as the thick liquid clung to the glass. A bright flash of lightning made the queen look up and out across the fjord. She could see the curtain of a heavy rain approaching from the distance; it would envelop Arendelle in a matter of minutes. A loud rumble of thunder echoed across the water in answer of the lightning and suddenly, Elsa was in the _lavvo_ in the enchanted forest enveloped in her lover's warm, protective embrace.

"_It's okay, Elsa. I've got you."_

Elsa gasped and closed her eyes tightly against the memory, the liquid in the bottle shaking in her tight grip. "I'm sorry, my love," she whispered thickly, slowly opening her eyes as her fingers loosened around the bottle in defeat. "I have to let you go..." Before she could change her mind, Elsa quickly uncorked the bottle and put it to her lips, drinking down the vile liquid. She pulled the bottle away, touching her fingers delicately to her lips and forcing herself to swallow the disgusting brew. Blue eyes took one last look at the oncoming storm before she turned away, closing the balcony door behind her.

She walked across the large bedroom that felt far too empty and to her wardrobe. She pulled out her deep purple nightdress before disappearing behind her changing screen out of habit. She appeared again a few moments later, nimble fingers weaving white-gold locks into a familiar braid – while she normally wasn't one to toss and turn in the night, she had been thrashing about during her nightmares. Elsa hoped the stronger tonic would quiet her traitorous heart and mind and allow for a deep, motionless sleep, but the braid would at least help prevent her from waking with a tangled mess that rivaled her fiery sister's. The queen had learned her lesson after waking to such a situation of her own one morning after one of her rougher nights. She made a vow to be more lenient on Anna's morning tardiness from then on.

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed with her hands in her lap, fiddling subconsciously with her icy band as the heavy rain began to beat against the window. While the sight of it was a constant bittersweet reminder of her love and loss, she never bothered to attempt to remove it. She knew it would be futile; they were cast in a moment of pure, blissful, and unadulterated love. The ring would not leave her finger while her heart belonged to Honeymaren - she smiled sadly as she delicately traced the icy leaves that would be with her all her life.

Her eyes drifted to the neatly stacked missives on her desk, ready for filing in the library of Arendelle after Ulrik's sentence was completed. Both queens had met with the council and decided to go with Mattias's plan to fortify the castle and hunker down until Ulrik's execution, tripling the patrolling guard. The general had insisted that this apply to the personal protection of the siblings as well, a concession neither woman had been fond of but accepted anyway. Elsa's brow furrowed at that thought, standing and walking to her door before opening it quietly to speak with the two guards Mattias had posted at her bedroom door.

Both men jerked to attention, bowing deeply to their sovereign. "Your Majesty," they both greeted respectfully, fists over their hearts. Elsa gave a small, polite smile, nodding in greeting. "Good evening, gentleman. You are relieved." The men blinked, looking uncertainly at one another before the older of the two spoke hesitantly. "Y-Your Majesty, we are under orders from General Mattias not to leave our posts-"

"Until ordered?" the queen asked, an elegant eyebrow arching at the soldier. The soldier swallowed and opted to nod in reply, unwilling to trust his voice. Elsa nodded in understanding, her hand falling from the door handle to fold elegantly in front of her. "And who's order do the soldiers of Arendelle follow? The General's? Or the Queen who appointed him?" The soldier immediately dropped to his knee before her, his silent comrade following his example half of a heartbeat later. "Yours, Your Grace, without question." Elsa smiled a bit, placing a hand on the repentant man's shoulder and drawing his gaze to her. "Then you are relieved, soldiers," she said in a gentle tone. "Go. See to your comrades at the gate. Help ease the burden where you see it, for there is none here."

With respectful nods, both men did as ordered and left Elsa in peace. The queen closed the door quietly and sighed before heading back to the bed, glad they didn't put up more of a fight and hoping word would not get back to either Mattias or her sister. Elsa really didn't want any witnesses to her nighttime horrors should the tonic not perform as she hoped. The winter spirit groaned as her head suddenly began to swim, her knees buckling and almost sending her to the floor. She staggered the rest of the way to the bed, collapsing atop it's still made surface as sleep mercifully took her.

* * *

Hours later saw Anna in her study, leafing through the final arrangements for tomorrow's execution when she heard them. Teal eyes snapped up before turning to the small window in her study. Anna ran over to it and threw it open, the sounds of the warning bells ringing loud and clear through the torrential storm. Barely a moment later, there was an insistent knocking at her door before one of the soldiers assigned to her protection detail opened it in a rush. "Your Majesty! There is massive flooding in the kingdom because of the storm! The bells have been rung!" Anna nodded, immediately slipping into 'queen mode' – an act that was becoming more and more natural over time for the redhead. "Round up every non-essential soldier you can find and have them start sandbagging down by the levees – if they break, the loss of life will be devastating," she ordered as she strode past him, both of the soldiers assigned to her following hot on her heels. "Open the gates to those escaping the flooding and post what soldiers we can spare to ensure only the citizens we know may enter. If myself, a soldier, or a trusted citizen cannot vouch for their identity, then they must wait outside the gates until that can be rectified."

"Your Majesty," began one soldier. "All of the soldiers are assigned to guard against the firefox." Anna held up her hand, interrupting him as they walked. "To our knowledge, the firefox doesn't control the rain or the sky. Keep the guards on Ulrik, but every other able-bodied person under the sigil of Arendelle is to help guard the lives of her citizens, is that clear, soldier?" Though he knew she would not see it, he threw up a quick salute. "Yes, Your Majesty. So sayeth the Queen." With a quick motion, he signaled to his comrade. "Spread the word of the Queen's orders and be quick about it." The soldier nodded in understanding before peeling off and doing as he was told. "Your Majesty, shouldn't we alert Queen Elsa?" Anna shook her head as they rounded the corner. "No, she won't be able to help us right now. She's under the effects of a powerful sleeping tonic, she won't be conscious until dawn at the earliest." The solder nodded as they rushed down the stairs. Just after they hit the bottom, the soldier stood in her way, holding a hand up to stop her. "Your Grace, I would be remiss if I didn't say-"

"I swear to the Gods if you are about to tell me that I should stay where it's safe you are going down like a box of chocolates," she interrupted him, a fire alight in her teal eyes. The soldier blinked in surprise but smirked and shook his head, grinning approvingly. "No, Your Majesty. While I intend to continue to fulfill my assignment as your protection detail, I was simply going to say that you and Her Majesty Queen Elsa are the pride and joy of our people. I could not be more proud or honored to serve your will. I wanted you to know before we go out there that we have the utmost faith in you." With that final word, he saluted her once more before grinning and opening the door to the courtyard, holding it open for her. A grin to match his tugged at her lips and they dashed into the torrential downpour.

* * *

Down in the dungeons Ulrik paced anxiously in the walls of his cell like an enraged lion in a cage, running his hands through his short black hair and glaring hatefully at the guards in the room. The roaring of the rain and the storm outside drowned out his angry muttering. Though he had tried, no amount of bribery or flowery promises would sway any of the guards. He offered money, power, land to every guard within earshot rotation after rotation to no avail. He would never understand the loyalty this kingdom felt to its witch queen. Obsession he understood perfectly. The exotic queen lit a fire in his blood that had raged from the first moment he saw her. Physically flawless, a meek demeanor, and a quiet and obedient disposition.

But her _eyes_.

Those crystal clear pools of the bluest water that betrayed the true _fire_ in her soul. She was like a wild horse, exotic and graceful and with an indomitable spirit that would not be denied if push came to shove – and oh, how he wanted to _break _her. He wanted to dominate her, to possess her, to own her with a fierceness he felt for nothing else in his life and her refusal of his advances only fanned the flame of his desire. And when he had learned of her powers? His world soon consisted of nothing else. Once he had dealt with his parents and taken over as king, he searched high and low for tools to dominate the magical queen. His pursuits led him to a disgraced redheaded prince of the Southern Isles on a similar journey but with far more trivial goals. What was a kingdom when you could possess a goddess? It didn't matter to Ulrik what the small-minded prince wanted. All that mattered was what he had – and he had a small amount of a metal capable of restraining Elsa's powers.

A sudden ruckus from the stairs drew Ulrik's attention, causing him to pause in his pacing. A dripping wet soldier came running down the stairs, panting heavily. "Men," he panted out as he wiped excess water from his face. "Lower Arendelle is flooding. Queen Anna has ordered that every available man come and help sandbag the levees and screen citizens coming through the gates seeking refuge. You, you, and you, you're coming with me," he said quickly, pointing out three of his four guards before he pointed to the last soldier remaining. "Olsen, you kill anything that walks through this door not wearing a crocus sigil, understood?" Olsen nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir!" he replied as they left, moving to stand directly in front of Ulrik's cell to keep a clear view of the only passageway into the dungeons – he would see and hear a threat before it knew he was waiting for it.

That was, of course, assuming the threat wasn't already in the room.

Olsen didn't notice that Ulrik had never resumed his pacing behind him. He didn't notice that there were no sounds of Ulrik even shifting his weight.

He noticed too late how close he was to the cell when Ulrik reached through the bars and snapped his neck in one clean, fluid motion.

Ulrik knelt and reached through the bars once more, retrieving the keys from the dead soldier's belt with a maniacal grin. It seems the Gods favored the ambitious and the bold after all he mused with glee as he opened his cell, dragging Olsen's lifeless body inside and stripping him of his uniform, donning it quickly. If what the other soldier had said was true, it seemed what was to be the last night of his life was to be his luckiest instead. He closed the door of his cell with the dead soldier inside and ran up the stairs to his freedom.

He ran down the halls, scrambling maids and servants trying to get blankets and medical supplies for flood victims all around him. Confident in his disguise as a soldier of Arendelle, he reached out and grabbed one of the young maids running about. "You! I'm on orders from Princess Anna. I need to find Queen Elsa. Where can I find her?" The maid looked at him curiously for a moment and looked as though she were about to question him before seeming to brush it off in her haste to carry out her duties. "Her Majesty is sleeping in her room. The doctor gave her a powerful sleeping tonic earlier this evening and she is unlikely to be responsive until morning." Ulrik barely restrained his gleeful grin as he nodded and turned to head in the direction he remembered Elsa's bedroom being years ago. There was no doubt in his mind now as he ran up the steps two at a time – the Gods truly favored his quest to conquer the Queen of Ice and Snow.

* * *

Anna jogged into the main hall from the rain, panting heavily. She began to wring out her hair, her hands shaking from being in the cold rain for the past few hours. She was cold, but she was happy and she was damn proud. Her people had behaved magnificently and like a well-oiled machine. While the storm seemed to have no intention of letting up, the flooding had been controlled and safely rerouted. The soldier that had been assigned to her protection, Henrik, she later learned, came in right behind her and shook his head like a dog, drawing a laugh from the redheaded queen. He grinned at her before speaking. "Now that the levees are reinforced and the people in the lower town have been evacuated, the worst is over. It's just a matter of riding it out, now. We will deal with the damage in the morning." Anna nodded in agreement as she continued to wring out her hair. Just as she was about to mention how admirably all of the soldiers had performed their duties, a soft, sweet voice called out across the hall.

"Your Majesty, would you like a towel?"

Anna looked up at the sound and smiled brightly as one of the maids approached her, a stack of warm towels in hand. Both Anna and Henrik grinned and took a towel, Anna moaning in delight as she pressed its soft warmth against her face.

"Did that soldier find Queen Elsa for you, Your Majesty?"

Anna's brow furrowed in confusion and she reluctantly lifted her face from the warmth of the towel. "What do you mean?" she asked. The maid frowned as she took in the redhead's confused features. "One of the soldiers. He stopped me in the hall, he told me you had ordered him to find Queen Elsa for you." Anna's eyes narrowed in suspicion, turning to look at Henrik only to find a matching look in his eyes. The maid looked between the pair hesitantly – something was wrong. "He...he _did_ seem a bit confused. He referred to you as Princess."

Just as she was about to ask the maid to describe the soldier, another came barreling down the hallway, calling out to her. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" he cried out in panic as he ran up to her, panting heavily. "Your Majesty, Ulrik is gone. We found his guard dead in his cell." Anna's eyes went impossibly wide, her head snapping to look at Henrik. Without another word, Anna bolted up the stairs toward Elsa's room, Henrik hot on her heels and screaming for the other soldiers.

* * *

_Elsa._

Elsa sighed softly in her sleep at the sound of Honeymaren's voice, her brow furrowing in her sleep.

_Elsa, you have to wake up._

The _noaide's_ beautiful face flashed in her mind, chocolate eyes full of worry. Elsa's face scrunched slightly.

_Open your eyes, Snowflake._

She moaned, turning her head to the side. She just wanted to sleep.

_Open them, Elsa._

The queen whimpered. Something didn't feel right. She could feel her magic rolling beneath her skin, but her eyelids were so heavy.

_Open your eyes, baby._

She was in danger. She felt it. It was close and it was real.

_Open them, NOW!_

Elsa gasped and opened her eyes blearily, groaning as she tried to force herself to sit up. Her whole body felt impossibly heavy and she barely managed to roll to her side, settling for propping herself up on one arm. She groaned, her other hand going to her forehead – her head felt like it was full of cotton and her vision wouldn't focus no matter how hard she tried to blink away the haze.

"Perhaps it is not you, but me who is asleep, Your Majesty, for this is truly my dream come true," spoke a dark voice from the entrance of her room. Elsa gasped in surprise at the realization that someone was in the room, squinting as best she could to try to make out the figure. "Who...who's there...?" she demanded hoarsely. The outline of a person moved closer to her in the dark room before a flash of lightning illuminated eyes blacker than the night ever could have been – eyes that haunted her dreams every single night.

Her eyes widened in disbelieving terror, her hand reflexively waving in front of her. A burst of frost exploded from her hand in defense, but hit the wall behind Ulrik a good four feet to his side. Ulrik grinned, a predatory gleam in his eye as Elsa used all her strength to roll away from him, throwing another wild blast of magic at him as she got to the other side of the bed. She swung her legs over, intent to turn and face him properly but the moment she stood they buckled under her weight and she fell to the floor. Ulrik laughed, stalking her slowly as she desperately tried to crawl away from him, throwing her hands back every few seconds to hurl a stream of ice at him to no avail - the more she moved, the dizzier she got, the tonic refusing to release its hold on her body.

"This could not be more perfect, Elsa," he crowed as he advanced on her, laughing cruelly when the winter spirit began to fade in and out of consciousness, watching with glee as the blue eyes that had enchanted him so struggled helplessly to focus on him. "This is how I've always dreamed of having you. At the mercy of my every will, as you always were meant to be." He leaned over and easily scooped the queen from the ground, tossing her roughly back on the bed. He hovered over the barely conscious woman, a malicious grin on his face as he looked down upon her. "I told you years ago that you would belong to me, Elsa. This would have been easier if you had just-"

He was interrupted mid-sentence when Elsa's knee drove upward between his legs, falling backward onto the floor in agony. Even full of cotton, Elsa's mind was never to be underestimated. She knew with the tonic still fulfilling its purpose and trying to drag her back to unconsciousness she had no chance of fighting him off, but that's not what she needed to do. She needed to escape and catch the attention of someone to help her. She moved off of the bed, managing to miraculously stumble her way toward her balcony before falling, her limp body crashing through the windows of the balcony door and into the torrential rain.

She cried out in agony when a jagged piece of glass lodged itself deep in the side of her calf, reaching down with shaky, uncoordinated hands to pull it from her flesh with an anguished groan. She whimpered, trying to ignore the pain of the wound and other cuts from the glass – they were not the priority. She used the decorative balusters of the balcony to help pull herself up, leaning heavily on the smooth stone as her vision swam. She heard Ulrik scrambling to his feet behind her and in a last-ditch effort, her hand thrust in front of her to create an icy slide all the way to the grassy lawn of the gardens. The queen allowed herself to fall onto the smooth surface of the ice just as Ulrik's hands grasped at her, the silk of her nightgown slipping through his fingers as she slid down quickly.

Elsa hit the ground roughly, rolling several yards away and landing face-down in a painful heap on the wet grass. The hard hit and the rain made it even harder for Elsa to stay conscious, but she was cognizant enough to realize a fateful flaw in her plan.

No one would be able to see her.

The storm was raging all around her, pouring curtains of torrential rain down upon her head. It would take a miracle for someone to find her here. She ground her teeth in frustration as she heard Ulrik come down her icy escape route after her. She closed her eyes in defeat as she heard him descending upon her, her fingers fisting into the wet grass as she waited to feel his vile touch on her body. Instead, she felt a heavy thud next to her. She opened her eyes in bleary confusion to see Ulrik on his knees next to her...

A flaming arrow protruding from his chest.

Elsa felt more than heard the steps of someone running up to them from her other side, coming from the garden. The rain disappeared for a moment as the figure stepped over her, a booted foot planting itself on Ulrik's chest next to the flaming arrow and sending him flying backward and away from Elsa with a mighty shove. Ulrik writhed on the wet grass, gasping desperately for air. She closed her eyes again when the gasps were suddenly silenced, a second flaming arrow joining the first at point-blank range. The pouring rain was almost deafening in the silence that followed.

Elsa felt herself being gently turned over, the cool rain briefly falling on her face before fading away again as she was cradled protectively in strong, familiar arms. She struggled to open her eyes when a wet but warm hand cupped her cheek, a slightly calloused thumb caressing it gently.

"Elsa? Baby, open your eyes. Open your eyes for me, Snowflake."

Bleary blue eyes opened slowly upon hearing the voice that had haunted all of her worst nightmares as well as her most beautiful realities. They tried desperately to focus on chocolate brown pools full of love and worry, flares of blues, purples, and pinks strewn throughout their familiar depths. As though sensing she was safe, her body finally began to cave to the tonic running through it and she closed her eyes once more, her head falling heavily against the warm chest she was cradled against and murmuring softly.

"Maren..."

**AN: **

**Ding dong, the dick is dead!**

**Maybe things are going to go in Elsa's favor after all. ^.~**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Volchise**


	36. Reunited

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirty-Six – Reunited_

Revontuli cradled the unconscious queen close against her, protecting her as best as she could from the rain. Her arms shook as she held her, grinding her teeth against the pain in her head.

"_Maren..."_

That whispered word had broken the firefox once again, memories of the hundreds of times the beautiful woman had uttered it before in all manners of ways. Laughing gleefully as she swept the blonde queen into her arms. Chidingly when she had made a cheeky comment, blue pools twinkling with amusement. Whispered like a prayer, chanted again and again as she made love to the goddess, guiding her to the heights of pleasure as she worshipped every inch of her soft, pale skin.

"ELSA?!"

A panicked cry broke the firefox from her reverie, her head snapping up to the balcony of Elsa's bedroom. Leaning over the stone barrier was the redheaded queen, searching the ground through the pouring rain with wide, fearful eyes. They followed the icy ramp and the trail of blood the queen had left as she made her hasty escape. Teal eyes squinted as they fell on Revontuli and Elsa, widening again at the position she found them in. She screamed her sister's name again and leapt onto the icy ramp without a second's hesitation, nearly a dozen soldiers following close behind her.

Revontuli scooped the comatose queen into her arms, lifting her effortlessly as she stood and glared down the approaching strangers. The firefox felt an incredible surge of protectiveness for the queen that manifested itself in a line of fire that blazed across the grass, separating them from the soldiers. The fire roared to life at its mistress's will as though the rain didn't exist, pink and purple flames licking toward the heavens themselves. She knew, logically, that the blonde had nothing to fear from her own soldiers, but something deep inside of her refused to let anyone near the prone queen. Elsa was completely defenseless and entirely reliant on her for protection right now.

The firefox found she would rather die than fail in that duty.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The soldiers and Anna skidded to a halt on the wet grass as the fiery barrier blazed to life. Revontuli snarled dangerously, her eyes flaring in bright pinks and purples that matched the inferno before her, glaring daggers at the soldiers. "Any man that DARES to touch her will DIE!" Anna brought her forearm in front of her to shield her face and her eyes from the heat and light of the blaze. "LET MY SISTER GO, BOUNTY HUNTER!" Anna screamed, walking as close to the fire as she dared. As she got closer, her arm slowly lowered, squinting her eyes for a moment before gasping as they took in a familiar heart-shaped face and long dark tresses, her hands flying to her mouth as she backed away a few steps in disbelief. "It...it _can't_ be..."

Revontuli turned quickly, hearing the heavy footsteps of two dozen more soldiers sprinting from around the gardens, flanking her on either side. She growled, the color in her eyes flaring once more in anger. The flame wall that separated her from Anna grew higher and rapidly traced a protective circle around her and the winter queen, encircling them in the blaze. She looked around wildly like a trapped animal – she didn't want to hurt anyone if she didn't have to, but it appeared she would have no choice.

"Everyone, get back! Now!"

Revontuli's head swiveled around to look at the redheaded queen who was watching her with a baffled expression, her hands motioning for her soldiers to move away. "I said get BACK! That is a direct order from your Queen!" The firefox's eyes flicked suspiciously between the queen's and the slowly retreating soldiers before finally settling on redhead, her arms tightening their hold on the blonde cradled against her. The younger woman held her hands up in a peaceful gesture, walking close to the flames again. "Honeymaren...it's me, Anna. Don't you recognize me? Do you know where you are?" she asked gently, as though speaking to a skittish animal.

Revontuli's posture slouched slightly as she fought not to double over in pain, gritting her teeth tightly. "My name is Revontuli!" she yelled in frustrated pain, her eyes flaring between the colors of the magical flames and a chocolate brown. "I was sent by Ahtohallan to protect this woman and I won't let anyone hurt her EVER again!" Anna's brow furrowed in helpless confusion – confusion she set aside as she saw the dark-haired woman holding her sister's unconscious form begin to pace slightly in a way that seemed all too familiar. A phantom twinge of sharp, icy pain in her chest reminded her exactly how this scenario may turn out if she didn't proceed with more caution this time. She took a deep, calming breath and lowered her voice to a more soothing tone.

"Okay," she said gently, making a pacifying motion with her hands. "That's okay – you said your name is Revon...tuli? Revontuli?" The firefox's eyes flicked between her and the clearly antsy soldiers once more before nodding curtly. Anna nodded in return, offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Okay, Revontuli. My name is Anna. Elsa is my sister. Can I come see her?" Anna bit her lip when she saw the dark-haired woman's arms tighten protectively around the queen, cradling her just a bit closer. _You can't have her_. "I love her more than anything in this whole world, Revontuli," Anna continued immediately, keeping her voice soft and gentle. "Please...I just want to make sure she's okay. I won't try to separate you, I promise." After a moment of internal debate, her fire lizard companion appeared on her shoulder, chirping excitedly.

"Bruni!"

Revontuli looked up at Arendelle's second queen as she called her companion's name, her eyes widening slightly as the little lizard immediately hurled himself off of her shoulder and ran through the fire, climbing the redhead's legs like a spiral staircase to nestle against her neck affectionately. The firefox looked at the scene with eyes softer than they had been moments before. After a few more encouraging chirps from her companion, she nodded in agreement. "Come. The flames will not harm you," she said gently. Anna took a deep breath to steel herself and began to walk forward before one of the soldiers grabbed a handful of her cape to stop her. "Your Majesty, you can't!" Anna turned and smiled reassuringly, placing her hand on the soldier's shoulder. "It's alright, Henrik. I don't know what's going on, but this woman gave her life for me and my sister. She would _never_ hurt me." Revontuli's eyes widened at the redhead's words, turning to look down at the unconscious queen.

Is...is that how she died?

She looked up as the redhead took a deep breath and several long strides, crossing the magical flames unharmed, as the firefox promised. Anna released the breath she had been holding as she emerged in front of Revontuli, muttering under her breath. "Whew...now _that_ was a crazy trust exercise..." When Revontuli's brow furrowed in confusion, she gave her a small, calming smile and walked forward slowly, her hands gently reaching toward the twitchy woman. "It's okay," she said reassuringly, placing one hand on Revontuli's shoulder and the other on Elsa's head. She gently brushed a wet lock of hair from her sleeping face before allowing her assessing gaze to scan her sister, taking in her injuries and immediately realizing how the balcony door had been broken. Teal eyes looked up in concern when the firefox hissed in pain, her eyes squeezing shut. When they opened again, the colors of twilight were receding, being replaced by a familiar chocolate brown.

"...Sugar Rush...?"

Anna's eyes welled with relieved tears, her hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder moving to cup her face, laughing tearfully when Bruni ran from her shoulder and down her arm to return to his mistress, chirping excitedly. "That's right, Honeymaren. It's just me. Are you hurt?" The firefox shook her head to try to clear it and the redhead gasped as she saw the flashing of color in her eyes. "I can't...remember...every time someone from my other life touches me, it hurts..." Anna's eyes softened and she removed her hand instantly, looking around as her mind tried to work through the problem before something crucial occurred to her. "Does it hurt to be holding her?" When the woman didn't reply, Anna could only give a small, sad smile. "Of course it does. Yet still, I won't even bother to ask one of the soldiers to take her because you will never let her go."

She sighed softly before her shoulders squared, slipping into queen mode. "I can't imagine how much pain you are in or how confused you are right now, but we have to get Elsa inside. If she stays out here in this rain she's going to get sick. Do you think you can carry her back to her room? It's a long walk from here, but then we can get her fixed up and figure out this whole crazy situation, okay?" Revontuli looked up at the balcony of Elsa's bedroom and the ramp of ice that led up to it. "Will you keep the soldiers back?" she asked slowly, looking back to Anna. When she nodded, the firefox took a deep breath and allowed the ring of fire around her to die. She tensed when the dozens of men around her immediately began to advance before one sharp commanding motion from Anna's hand stopped them. From atop her shoulder, Bruni gave a series of authoritative chirps, holding himself high on his mistress's shoulder. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her tiny companion before she smiled gratefully at the redhead, turning toward the ramp of ice.

She paused at the bottom of the creation and reached out to experimentally press her foot against the thick ice. Much to her delight, the sound of hissing steam reached her ears and she grinned despite the pain. She turned her head to look at Anna over her shoulder with a small smirk. "Not a long walk at all...Anna," she tested the name on her lips, forcing the pain from her face as she did. "Follow me." Without another word, Revontuli slowly began to make her way up the thick icy slide one careful footfall at a time. "We can take it from here. Take care of the trash on our lawn, if you will, Henrik," she heard Anna say in a voice thick with hatred before she felt the redhead's presence behind her following the path she forged.

In less than fifteen minutes and with the help of one of the maids, Anna was tucking Elsa snugly into her bed as the dark-haired woman moved to sit on the bed next to the sleeping queen. Anna and the maid had helped get Elsa dried and changed into a fresh nightdress while the fidgety fire maven paced outside of the bedroom, running entirely on instinct and adrenaline. Originally, it had been her idea to allow Anna and the maid to see to Elsa, insisting only that she herself bandage the few nasty cuts the blonde had sustained on her arms and legs from falling through the glass window, particularly the deep wound on her calf. Despite the strong feelings for the queen in her past life, _she_ was a stranger to the woman and didn't feel right seeing her in a state of undress. Whatever relationship she once had with the spirit of winter no longer belonged to her – _Elsa_ no longer belonged to her. She severely disliked being parted from her blonde charge and regretted the choice instantly, despite the small amount of relief from pain the distance provided.

It seemed that the pain was the sharpest when new memories pushed themselves to the forefront of her mind, eventually dimming to a dull ache. While creating physical distance from Elsa had brought some relief, the ache was steadily growing the longer she interacted with the beautiful queen. Her head felt like a geyser, the pressure building slowly and continuously and she knew it was only a matter of time before it would become unbearable, yet she knew it changed nothing. She would rather suffer this terrible agony than be parted with the sleeping goddess, and she would endure it with as much stoicism as possible for Elsa's sake.

Revontuli pulled the covers up to the sleeping woman's chin as she sat next to her on the bed with her back against the headboard, idly playing with the queen's hair as she told Anna her story. She told Anna everything, from waking up in the flower-laden canoe on the shores of an island of ice in the middle of the sea with no memory of who she was, to her bargain with Ahtohallan, and about her ability to glean premonitions of the future from her fire powers and how it had served her in this situation. The redhead listened intently from her place on Elsa's other side, wide-eyed and fascinated as Revontuli told her tale. When the firefox had finished, Anna tried to fill her in on most of the missing details but stopped when she realized a harrowing fact. Every time she recounted a piece of information having to do with the _noaide_ of the past, the firefox of the present winced in a pain the redhead was certain was far greater than the stoic woman was letting on.

Silently making the connection between the dark-haired woman's pain and her missing memories, Anna instead told her of what happened after her death and all that she had saved with her sacrifice. She told Revontuli of how bravely Elsa had held herself together for the sake of the chaos around her. She told her of the funeral and the prayers Yelana had spoken and the honor bestowed upon her by the Spirits. When Revontuli quietly asked how Elsa had fared with the loss of her loved one, Anna fell silent for several long moments, gazing down at her sister sadly before answering with a slow shake of her head. Her teal gaze fell upon the firefox once more in silent contemplation before she asked the question Revontuli had been afraid to linger on for too long. "Revontuli...is...is Honeymaren still...in there? Are you a completely different person?"

The firefox exhaled slowly through her nose, twilight eyes falling on the beautiful sleeping goddess that had curled into her side at some point, snuggling against her contentedly. "Honestly, I don't know," she murmured, conflicted eyes rising to meet sympathetic teal pools. "I don't think so...I thought I was before last night, but the longer I remain close to her, the more convinced I am that is not the case. It feels too right to be here. I have no other desires but to be with her – I don't think I would feel this way if there was a different life waiting to be lived."

"Then..." Anna asked slowly as she looked into the dark-haired woman's eyes. "Are you Revontuli? Or are you Honeymaren?" The firefox fell quiet for a long moment as she mulled over the question before a soft, contented sigh escaped the sleeping queen and she turned in her sleep to lay her head against the dark-haired woman's thigh, a small, sleepy smile settling on her lips. Tan fingers ran through silky blonde locks and the firefox smiled lovingly down at the goddess, quietly answering Anna's question.

"I am Elsa's."

Anna beamed at the sight of the dark-haired woman and her peacefully sleeping sister. "That you are, dear friend. That, you are."

Both women fell into a peaceful, thoughtful silence for a long time as they watched the dawn begin to break. At one point, Anna began looking from the window to the firefox and back again. By the third glance, Revontuli chuckled, rolling her eyes a bit at the redhead's antics. "Might I help you with something, Your Majesty?" Anna blushed at having been noticed and fiddled with her fingers, though she smiled despite being caught. "Your eyes," she began, looking back up at her. "They keep changing color. Last night in the ballroom and back on the lawn, your eyes were the same color as the flames. A few hours ago, they were flashing back and forth between that and brown," she said, gesturing to the twilight clinging on before the first rays of dawn. "Now, they are mostly brown." Anna leaned close, squinting as she looked into the dark-haired woman's eyes. "Though there are still flecks of the color in there."

Revontuli's brow furrowed and she shrugged, instinctively leaning away from the redhead's suddenly far-too-close face – how was she supposed to know if her eyes were changing color? A quiet chirping from the balcony drew their attention and the firefox chuckled when she saw Bruni, now a light blue, trying to catch the last few cold raindrops of the storm on his tongue from the broken balcony door. "For a fire-lizard, he sure loves the cold," Anna said with a giggle. "He was always begging Elsa to make snow for him, like a dog at a table. Hey!" she said suddenly, turning to look at Revontuli. "Maybe that explains it!" When the firefox blinked in confusion and simply stared at Anna, the redhead rolled her eyes. "Bruni changes color when he cools down. Every time I saw your eyes get more colorful, you were using your magic. When you weren't and you were calm, they were that pretty bluish purple." Revontuli gave the redhead an impressed look, nodding in understanding and acceptance. "That makes sense. But what about the brown?" Anna rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment before looking uncertainly at her. "Honeymaren's eyes were that color brown. I saw them turn the same chocolate color when you recognized me. Maybe the fact that they're brown now means..."

Revontuli raised an eyebrow when the redheaded queen trailed off. "Go on," she urged gently. Anna bit her lip and looked at her with concern. "Maybe...it means that at this point, you are more Honeymaren than you are the firefox." The dark-haired woman nodded slowly as she digested that piece of likely true information, looking down as she continued to gently run her fingers through the soundly sleeping queen's hair. "You know," she began quietly. "I should probably be more upset about my identity being in flux - frightened even. But somehow, I'm not, " she admitted. "I felt the same way when Ahtohallan told me I would begin life anew. I think somehow I knew that, no matter what happened, everything would be okay once I found Elsa. Even though I didn't know how strongly I would feel about her until the other night."

Anna frowned slightly, something the firefox had said earlier piquing her interest. "You said something earlier like that – you said you knew last night that you were not a different person because of the way Elsa made you feel. When, exactly, did you start remembering who you were?" Revontuli blushed a bit, her free hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head abashedly. "I...may or may not have snuck in here the night after the ballroom incident," she admitted sheepishly. "The flames told me Ulrik would be making his move the next night, but I wasn't sure how or where so I waited until both of you were asleep before I sort of...broke in." She chanced a glance at Anna, expecting the redhead to make fun of her or chastise her for sneaking into the queen's bedroom and frowned when she saw tears welling in teal eyes as they stared not at her, but at her sleeping sister.

"Anna...?" she asked gently, dipping her head slightly to try to catch the redhead's gaze. "What's wrong?" The queen sniffled a bit, reaching out to gently tuck a lock of white-gold hair behind a pale ear. "Elsa knew you were in here...and I yelled at her," she whispered through her tears, reaching up to wipe them away angrily. "She begged me to believe her that you had been in the room and I yelled at her...I made her think she was crazy." Anna shook her head, trying to stifle the sobs that were threatening to build. "I'm a-"

"Wonderful sister," the dark-haired woman interrupted, smiling gently at Anna. The redhead looked up at her through watery teal eyes, disbelieving of her words but begging for reassurance that they were true. "Anna, no one could have predicted any of this in their wildest dreams. I'm the one that was brought back to life and _I_ can scarcely believe it," she said with a chuckle, smiling when Anna gave a small laugh as well. "I don't remember too much yet, but what I do remember tells me clearly there is nothing you wouldn't do for Elsa – a loyalty and love you've proven over and again. You realize you basically rode an icicle down from a castle balcony to come to her aid, right?" Anna laughed again, smiling as she wiped at the remaining tears on her face.

And it was Honeymaren, not Revontuli who smiled in return, reaching with her hand to playfully tap Anna under the chin. "You're wonderful, Anna. You're a loving sister, a devoted queen, and a true friend. You should never see a reason to change anything that makes you those things." Just as Anna was about to reply, a soft knocking from the bedroom door sounded quietly through the room. Honeymaren instinctively placed a protective hand over Elsa's shoulder, pulling her imperceptibly closer as Anna stood and answered the door, careful to block the person's view of the room. She smiled at the young maid who curtsied before her. "Kari. I am tending to my sister. How can I help you?"

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty. General Mattias has asked to speak with you about the events of last night before the council meets in a few hours."

Anna's eyes went wide and she smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh my GODS, I haven't told General Mattias! Oooohhh, what am I gonna say?! He is going to absolutely _freak out_ when-" she paused, glancing at the stunned young maid who stared in surprise at her sovereign, blinking confusedly. Anna cleared her throat, bringing herself under control. "I mean, yes, thank you, of course. I'll meet him in the throne room straightaway." The clear dismissal snapped the maid out of it, the young woman scurrying away after a quick curtsy, and Anna closed the door, leaning against it heavily. Honeymaren smirked in confused amusement at the redhead before she saw the young queen's face fall when she met her gaze.

"What am I going to do? If I tell him you're alive, nothing's going to stop him from coming to see you." Honeymaren raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do...I not want to see this man?" Anna's eyes turned sad at that question and she sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. "He's...been in your life a very long time, Honeymaren," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm guessing remembering him would cause you a great deal of pain. Plus..." she trailed off, pointing at the still sleeping queen. Honeymaren nodded in understanding. Though she seemed content at the moment, she had no idea how the emotionally frazzled woman would react when she woke up.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Anna put her fist to her open palm in a determined gesture, pushing away from the wall. "Breakfast. With chocolate croissants." She looked at Honeymaren for a moment and grinned. "And lefse," she added. Honeymaren blinked in confusion, tilting her head as she looked at the suddenly bubbly redhead. "Eh?" was all she could manage in reply. Anna smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, leaning over and planting a loving kiss to her sister's temple before walking back around and doing the same to Honeymaren. She smiled apologetically at the wince that followed before walking back to the door. "I'm going to go ask the cooks to make us a nice, big breakfast and bring it back here. We are likely going to need to have a long, emotional discussion when Elsa wakes up and it shouldn't be done on an empty stomach," she said with an authoritative nod, as though her logic could not possibly be questioned. "I'll have a quick discussion with General Mattias and give him the abridged version of last night's events until we decide how to go about reintroducing you into the kingdom."

Honeymaren forced a smile on her face and nodded in agreement with Anna's plan, the redhead throwing a wink at her before she left the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Finally alone with her thoughts, the dark-haired woman frowned a bit, mulling over the optimistic picture in the redhead's mind. Ahtohallan had told her once her task was completed, she was to return to the island of ice where she would have to choose between living out her new life as the firefox or give it up and go to her eternal rest. She had yet to think of a reason why she would ever choose the latter, but something deep within her told her the choice would not be an easy one at all.

A gentle shifting from the goddess sleeping against her instantly had Honeymaren's heart racing impossibly fast. As the queen began to slowly come around, the dark-haired woman suddenly found herself more nervous than she could ever recall being, even with some of her memories returning to her. Elsa stretched her legs out, sighing softly at the pleasant feeling and cuddled closer to the warm body next to her, laying her head in Honeymaren's lap and draping her hand across her leg before falling still again. The dark-haired woman dare not breathe, her heart conflicted – her mind desperately hoped the queen would fall back asleep so she could think of the plan she had so foolishly overlooked making for this moment, yet her heart and soul screamed to be reunited with the goddess of winter, the very reason for both her life and her death. Honeymaren suddenly felt the body snuggled into her tense and become very still. She held her breath, watching the queen's face.

When the queen opened her eyes and slowly lifted them up to gaze at her through thick, dark lashes, time slowed and the rest of the world ceased to exist for Honeymaren. So lost she was in those beautiful pools of blue that not even the skull-splitting pain she was only dully aware of could find her. Nothing existed on this plane but this remarkable goddess and her – the rest of the world simply fell away as she gazed into sleepy blue pools filled with awe and wonder...

Only to come crashing down upon her harshly and at full speed when they widened, swirling with confusion, fear...and pain. So much pain...

Elsa jerked away from her, quickly scooting backward across the bed in alarm. "No..." the blonde whispered, one hand covering her horrified expression, eyes that she now knew she loved beyond anything in this world filling with tears as she stared at the dark-haired woman in dismay. Honeymaren very slowly held her hands up in a placating gesture. "It's alright, Snowflake-" she tried, but was cut off when Elsa let out a strangled sob the moment she started speaking. "No, no, NO!" Elsa cried, scrambling off the bed and stumbling a few feet away. "I can't do this again, I can't, I CAN'T!" she shouted as she began to break down, covering her face with her hands as she slowly started sinking to the ground. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..." she whimpered to herself.

Honeymaren was at her side in a flash, her warm hands holding Elsa's shoulders to keep her upright, trying to get the panicking queen to look at her. "Baby, it's okay, I'm right here-" Elsa shook her head vehemently as her breaths came in quick pants. "No! You're not real...you...y-you're just a dream," she whimpered. "You're not here...not here..." she whispered over and over, shaking her head as her whole body trembled. Honeymaren used her grip on the blonde's shoulders to guide the distraught woman to sit on the bed and knelt in front of her. She gently grasped Elsa's cold, shaking hands in hers and pulled them away from her face, blue eyes shut away from her by tightly closed eyelids. "Look at me, Elsa," she implored gently, releasing one of Elsa's hands to gently cup her cheek. The winter spirit sobbed harder, the queen's tears falling harder than the rain did hours earlier even as she pressed her shaking hand against the one on her cheek desperately.

Just then, Elsa's bedroom door opened and a proudly smiling Anna pushed in a cart filled with an assortment of breakfast delicacies. The smile instantly fell from her face as she realized what she had just walked into. She quickly turned to close the door behind her and ran to kneel at Honeymaren's side. Honeymaren gave her a helpless look, unsure what she should do as she tried to break through to Elsa again. "Snowflake...open your eyes, baby...just look at me, _please_," she begged. Slowly, the winter spirit opened her eyes, her tearful gaze landing on Honeymaren's concerned, twilight flecked eyes. "What are you?" she whimpered in an almost inaudible whisper. "A spirit? A ghost sent to torment me?" Honeymaren's face fell at the agony she saw in the queen's eyes, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find her voice.

"Els, sweetheart, it's really her...it's Honeymaren. Ahtohallan brought her back to you," Anna said gently through her own tears. "No," Elsa whimpered, closing her eyes tightly once more and shaking her head vehemently. "You can't be real, you CAN'T...I can't do this, I-I won't survive waking from this dream again, I...I..." she whispered helplessly. Honeymaren pulled her hand back from the queen's cheek and loosened the ties in front of the airy black shirt she wore to reveal her collarbone and upper chest. Immediately, she pulled the hand she still held captive forward and placed it against her heart, holding it there firmly, her other reaching up once more to thread her fingers through the thick locks just above Elsa's neck, guiding the queen to look at her. "Open your eyes, Snowflake," she implored hoarsely.

"Can you feel that?" she asked when watery blue eyes slowly opened, locking with hers. Her other hand tightened its hold when Elsa tried to look away, not allowing the queen to break her gaze. "This isn't a dream. I'm alive. I'm flesh and blood and warmth, right here in front of you, safe and sound...and I'm not going anywhere," she vowed confidently. Elsa shakily reached out with her free hand, her trembling fingertips barely ghosting Honeymaren's cheek as she wept. "Is it really you...?" Honeymaren nodded emphatically, untangling her hand from Elsa's hair to press the queen's cold, tentative hand against her warm cheek as her own tears began to fall.

Elsa's breathing quickened, her face crumbling as she began to lean forward. "Maren..." she sobbed loudly and fell forward from the bed and into her lover's waiting arms, winding her own tightly around Honeymaren's neck and clinging to her for dear life as she came undone. The queen buried her face in the crook of Honeymaren's neck and wept openly and loudly, calling her beloved's name over and over as she released a month's worth of agony and fear through tears that never seemed to end. Honeymaren sat back and pulled the sobbing goddess into her lap, protectively cradling her against her and rocking her soothingly back and forth. She glanced to her side to see Anna weeping silently, her face a mixture of heartbreak and joy as she watched the lovers reunite. The redhead smiled lovingly at Honeymaren and made to leave to give them privacy when Honeymaren's hand shot out and grasped hers. She looked down at the hand that held hers and then to its owner, Honeymaren giving her hand a grateful squeeze that said far more than words ever could. Anna smiled again and squeezed back with a nod of understanding before whispering to her. "I'll be back in a short while," she promised before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

It could have been minutes or hours that they stayed like that, Honeymaren gently caressing the blonde and murmuring soothingly to her before Elsa finally calmed enough that she was able to speak. She pulled back from her lover's embrace just enough to cup her face in her hands, staring deep into Honeymaren's eyes with cautious hope. They stayed that way for several minutes as Honeymaren allowed the fragile queen to examine her, pale fingers lightly stroking and caressing as they traced her features in disbelieving awe. "You came back to me," she whispered in a voice so quiet Honeymaren almost couldn't hear it, afraid if she spoke too loud the spell would be broken. Her pale brow furrowed as her thumbs brushed under Honeymaren's eyes and across her cheekbones. "Your eyes..." Honeymaren smiled a bit and nodded in understanding. "I know. The color, right? Anna mentioned it to me. We think we've figured out why, but-" Honeymaren was silenced when Elsa's fingers pressed against her full lips and she blinked at the concern in Elsa's eyes. "You're in pain," she stated quietly after a moment. "I can feel it..."

Honeymaren exhaled quietly through her nose, debating playing it off to comfort the queen before thinking better of it. She told Elsa the story of what had happened with Ahtohallan and waking up with no memory of where or what or who she was. She explained about her new abilities and that it had been her that had brought Hans in. At the hurt look on her lover's face, she quickly reassured Elsa she still had no idea who she was at that point or she would have revealed herself right then and there. She bashfully confessed she _had_ been in Elsa's room the night before and that touching her is what caused the memories to start flooding her mind.

"From what I have experienced so far and based on what Ahtohallan told me, some words, some touches, some objects from my past release memories and the memories are what causes the pain. The more...emotion that is attached to it, the more it hurts. When I saw your ring on your finger the other night...by the Spirits, I thought my head was going to explode," she admitted. She looked up at the crestfallen look on the queen's face and frowned in concern. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Elsa slowly pulled her hands away, albeit with a clear reluctance - as though it was just as physically painful for her to pull away as it was for Honeymaren to touch her. "Don't you dare," Honeymaren whispered as she covered one of Elsa's retreating hands with her own, turning to press a soft kiss into her palm and eliciting a quiet, breathy laugh of relief from the queen. "Not touching you would bring me far more agony than anything in this world ever could," she said earnestly.

Elsa's bottom lip began to quiver ever so slightly, crystal blue eyes becoming glassy with renewed tears at her love's words. She wrapped her arms around her neck once more and buried her face into dark tresses. "I've missed you...so much," Elsa whispered, tightening her arms around Honeymaren. The dark-haired woman smiled and held the queen tightly, turning her head to murmur comfortingly in the queen's ear. "I'm here now, Snowflake. And I'm never leaving you again." Honeymaren pulled back and kissed the blonde fiercely, pouring every ounce of love and reassurance and longing she had from both of her lives into that one kiss. She was instantly in agony, but as she felt Elsa's fingers thread desperately through her thick locks and heard the queen's relieved, emotional whimper against her lips, Honeymaren found she didn't give a damn about the pain.

Honeymaren reflexively pulled Elsa tightly against her as memory after memory of her lips touching the winter goddess flashed in her mind; capturing the queen's lips with her own to silence her fears and banish the demons of the queen's mind, soothing brushes of firefly kisses across her face and forehead as she lulled her to sleep, playful nips at her neck and collarbone that made the queen laugh with glee or moan in pleasure. All of these moments careened to the forefront of her mind as tears of exulting joy and excruciating pain mixed together and through it all, she held Elsa ever closer.

She distantly heard Elsa whimper again, only realizing how different it sounded when she felt the blonde pull away, taking the pain-numbing elation with her. "Maren, stop," Elsa panted, her hands falling from Honeymaren's hair to her shoulders and pushing gently to create a few precious inches of distance between them as the dark-haired woman grit her teeth and groaned in the aftermath of the pain, light beads of sweat forming on her brow as she tried to breathe through it. "I-I can feel it," Elsa breathed, looking worriedly into her love's pain-clouded eyes. "How can you stand it...?" It took Honeymaren a long moment to be able to speak, slowly shaking her head. "I...don't know if I can much longer," she admitted, looking into anxious blue pools.

A soft, rhythmic knocking at the door pulled their minds from the darkening mood slightly, both women glancing at the door. Honeymaren leaned forward and captured Elsa's lips again in a soft, tender kiss before the queen could protest, grinning at the quiet gasp as the queen instinctively melted into her. She pulled away before Elsa had the chance to, placing her lips next to the blonde's ear and whispering gently. "It will always be worth it." With a quick kiss to her temple and a playful grin, Honeymaren pulled back slightly and called out for Anna. "Come on in, Sugar Rush. You promised this beautiful woman chocolate croissants!"

Anna opened the door with a bright smile on her face and laughed a little when she saw Elsa still in the fire mage's lap on the floor, cuddled as close as possible to her. "Are we going to use the furniture or are we having a floor picnic?" Honeymaren grinned up at the redhead. "I think I'd prefer a bed picnic," she said playfully before she slipped her arms beneath the winter spirit's legs and hips and rocked forward to her knees. Honeymaren laughed when Elsa squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around her neck tightly as she stood in a smooth, fluid motion. The dark-haired woman frowned slightly at how light the blonde felt in her arms. Elsa had always been rather dainty, but despite many of her memories still being hazy Honeymaren was sure she had never been this light. She bit back a forlorn sigh, nuzzling Elsa's temple gently as Anna went about making the bed for them to sit on. Anna had described to her how her death had been difficult on the winter spirit and she wondered what other confirmations she would discover of just how much of a toll it had taken on the queen.

"You shouldn't try to walk too much, Snowflake," she said gently as she carefully deposited Elsa onto the made surface of the bed, arranging a couple of pillows comfortably behind her while Anna went about removing all of the lids keeping the food on the cart warm. She grabbed a thicker pillow and used it to prop Elsa's right leg up, pulling her nightgown up to her knee to show the queen the bandages wrapped around her leg, pristine white against her skin save for the dark red streak along the side of her calf. "You took a pretty nasty fall through that door. You have a few smaller cuts, but this one was pretty deep," she explained as she carefully ran her warm hand along her leg and down to her foot, smiling gently and giving her foot a loving squeeze.

"I'll be fine, thanks to you," she said softly with a reassuring smile, touching the empty space in the bed next to her with a pleading look in her eyes. Honeymaren smiled brightly and stood, walking around the bed to help Anna load up a large tray with a filling breakfast. Toast layered with scrambled eggs and smoked salmon, thick pieces of cheese and ham, and an assortment of breakfast pastries, all of which contained chocolate of some kind. Honeymaren carried the tray to the bed and set it down carefully before sitting next to the queen while Anna brought over three glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. Elsa immediately scooted closer to the dark-haired woman, pressing against her side firmly. Honeymaren smiled softly and leaned over to place a soft kiss atop the blonde's head, understanding the queen's need for the reassurance of physical contact with her. If she were honest with herself, Elsa was not the only one of them who needed it.

Anna beamed happily at the two and grabbed a chocolate croissant, holding it out to Elsa. The queen blinked at the pastry, looking up at Anna and taking it slowly, a light blush filling her cheeks at her sister's bright grin. She was saved from her shyness when an excited chirping from the balcony drew everyone's attention to the little fire lizard as he poked his head in. "Smelled the eggs, didn't you, you gluttonous thing," Honeymaren said with a laugh as he raced across the room and up the bedpost, perching atop Honeymaren's head and leaning over to stare at the egg-covered piece of toast in her hand, chirping excitedly and licking his lips. Honeymaren went cross-eyed when Bruni leaned forward even more, one of his tiny front feet pushing down on her eyebrow, the other perching on the end of her nose as he crept closer to the delicious treat she had been about to put in her mouth. "Yes, I _know_ you love them and I _always _share with you, but you're being incredibly rude. Did you even say hi to Elsa or Anna yet, you little vermin?" Honeymaren looked up at the two sisters, blinking at the looks of open surprise on their faces. "...what?" she asked uncertainly.

"You can...he speaks to you?" Elsa asked with wonder, gasping as Bruni excitedly threw himself at the winter spirit, as though only just now realizing she was finally no longer sleeping as she had been every other time he had seen her. She dropped her croissant in an effort to catch the flying little lizard in her palms, juggling him back and forth until his hot flames cooled against the skin of her palms and his color changed to a light blue. Honeymaren nodded, smiling at the pair. "Yeah. I can hear him just like you, now that Ahtohallan gave me the power of fire." Elsa eye's flicked between the lizard and Honeymaren as the dark-haired woman offered him a bit of egg, yelping slightly when he nearly took her finger off with it. Anna laughed unabashedly as Honeymaren shook out her hand before putting her finger in her mouth. "Greedy little son of a..." she grumbled in annoyance under her breath as she sucked on the tip of her finger, glaring at him all the while. "...thrice-damned lizard..."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her lover's antics, her heart feeling lighter than it had in what felt like an eternity. She handed a happily chewing Bruni to her broadly grinning sister before reaching out to grasp Honeymaren's hand with her own, bringing the injured fingertip to her lips and placing a cold, soft kiss to it, smiling at her with shining blue eyes full of love. The dark-haired woman smiled back at her, unable to stop herself from leaning forward and claiming Elsa's healing lips with her own. She was forced to break the kiss far sooner than she would have liked as she hissed softly and winced, squeezing her eyes tightly against the pain in her head. The sisters looked at each other helplessly for a moment as Honeymaren tried to breathe through it.

"Elsa," Anna asked called quietly. "What are we going to do?" Elsa chewed her bottom lip for a moment, hating the prospect in her mind but knowing it was the only real chance they had at ending her lover's pain. "We have to go to Ahtohallan," she said quietly, brushing her fingers through Honeymaren's hair gently in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. "This is her doing. She can fix it." Honeymaren's pain-filled eyes opened to meet Elsa's, unspoken worry shining in them. "But she said when I came back to her, I would have to make a choice...Elsa, I don't think it's going to be as simple as it sounds," she ground out through the pain. Blue eyes suddenly became hard with determination, her hands cupping her lover's face and holding her gaze. "You were stolen from me once. I won't let anything take you from me _ever_ again – god or demon. She _will_ find a way."

"What if she doesn't, Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly, sympathetic eyes trained on Honeymaren. Elsa placed a cool, soothing hand across Honeymaren's forehead that was now slightly damp with sweat from the agony in her head and the dark-haired woman closed her eyes in relief. "Then she will find herself my enemy, and Ahtohallan will learn the old saying is true," she said quietly. Anna looked away from Honeymaren to her older sister, her brow furrowing in concern and confusion. "What saying is that?" Crystalline eyes full of steely determination met Anna's gaze across the bed.

"Demons run when a good person goes to war...for Heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned."

**AN: **

**Personally, I wouldn't mess with an angry Elsa in a dark alley. **

**Hell, I probably wouldn't mess with her in broad daylight, either. **

**I want to say thanks again for the incredible amount of support you all have given me. Your wonderful reviews light a fire in my soul and make me want to write many many more stories that will hopefully repay the love you have shown me.**

**Thank you thank you thank you!**

**-Volchise**


	37. Ahtohallan's Will

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven – Ahtohallan's Will_

"Elsa, what am I supposed to tell everyone?" Anna asked, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Three dozen soldiers saw Honeymaren turn Ulrik into a flaming kebab on our lawn and carry you up a slide of ice like Kilimanjaro and I'm, what, supposed to act like that didn't happen when the council comes looking for answers?" Elsa winced slightly as she moved her legs over the side of the bed, the deep gash in her calf sending a painful twinge up and down her leg. "Three dozen soldiers saw _Revontuli,_ the bounty hunter," Elsa countered, waving a hand down herself slowly as her light blue icy traveling outfit appeared. "And from behind either a curtain of rain during a deluge or from behind a flame if your recounting of the scenario is correct." The blonde queen raised her head at the sound of the door opening and her breath caught in her throat when Honeymaren walked through the bedroom door, having gone to her old room to retrieve a change of clothes. The dark-haired woman had changed into fresh clothes, wearing a dark blue tunic with silver trim and dark breeches with a dark brown leather belt tied at her waist. Honeymaren smiled warmly at the queen and her blatant ogling, winking and blowing her a quick kiss. Anna's giggling shook Elsa out of her reverie, her face burning with a light blush. She cleared her throat, turning her attention back to Anna's question. "Besides, don't you think if anyone had suspected Honeymaren was alive Mattias would have beaten down my door by now?"

Anna threw her hands up in the air in defeat before crossing them over her chest and pacing back and forth across the room. "Even so, Elsa, that means that the firefox, who the entire kingdom thinks is a criminal, by the way, killed Ulrik right in our garden and disappeared with the unconscious monarch of Arendelle!" Elsa sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Anna, you're just going to have to hold them off. Maren and I will be back as soon as we can, but the longer we are here the more likely it is for someone to discover her." Elsa looked at her sister pleadingly. "_Please_, Anna, I _need_ you to do this. The more people she recognizes and that recognize her, the more pain she's going to be in." Anna's eyes instantly softened and she sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and nodding. "Well, it looks like all my practice talking people in circles is finally going to be put to good use!" she said with a smirk and a wink to Honeymaren. "Honestly, I'm curious about Nokk and the saltwater versus freshwater thing, too, you make some good points when you ramble," Honeymaren said with a grin, referring back to the conversation between the sisters she had overheard the night before.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the bed, crying out softly and stumbling when her injured leg didn't bear her weight as well as she thought it would. Honeymaren was at her side in an instant, strong arms steadying her for a moment before lifting her up entirely and depositing her gently in a chair. "Let me see, sweetheart," she said gently as she knelt on one knee in front of the injured queen, lifting her leg carefully with one hand, her other beginning to glow a warm pink. Anna and Elsa watched on in fascination when Honeymaren slowly ran her palm from Elsa's ankle to her knee, the calf of the queen's icy legging disappearing as it passed. The dark-haired woman frowned at the now larger and darker red stain on the queen's bandages and gently ran her hand along the length of Elsa's calf, eyes flicking up when she heard a quiet hiss of pain. She propped Elsa's foot on her knee and began to undo her bandages with sure, practiced movements, her frown deepening at the angry red around the deep gash. "Hey Anna," she called, looking over her shoulder. "Can you find me a medical kit? I need to change these." Anna nodded, concern alight in her teal eyes as she rushed out the door, leaving the pair alone.

"Elsa," Honeymaren began gently, placing her hand on the queen's knee. "You really shouldn't be moving around a lot with an injury like this. You've been through a lot these past couple of days alone. I can go by-"

"You're not leaving me," Elsa interrupted, her hand shooting down and grasping Honeymaren's tightly. Honeymaren frowned at the sudden fear she saw in her lover's arctic gaze and the desperation she heard in her voice. "Hey," she said reassuringly, guiding Elsa's injured food aside carefully before leaning forward and cupping the queen's face in her hands, pressing her forehead against hers as tears welled in blue eyes. "Hey, now, it's alright, Snowflake," she cooed soothingly. Elsa's hands came up to cover Honeymaren's against her face as she closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing and her suddenly racing heart. "I-I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, swallowing thickly. "You just...please don't leave my side, okay?" she asked with a quiet whimper, a single tear escaping her as she gazed imploringly into her lover's eyes. "I just...need you to stay close to me."

Honeymaren smiled warmly, her thumbs soothingly caressing the winter spirit's cheek and wiping away the tear that fell as she pulled back just enough to look into stormy blue eyes. "Elsa of Arendelle, beautiful goddess of ice and snow..." she trailed off, one hand reaching up to brush a lock of hair from the queen's face and tucking it behind her ear. "My dearest wife..." she continued as her thumb teased the corner of full lips, causing them to tug into an adoring smile. "There she is," Honeymaren said with a bright smile. "Now," she asked lowly, her thumb slowly brushing across Elsa's lips, the queen's eyes falling closed as her heart began to race for an entirely different reason. "Why would I ever want to be _anywhere_ other than as close to you as possible?"

Elsa's eyes darkened slightly as they flicked between Honeymaren's loving gaze and full, kissable lips. A light blush graced pretty, pale features as she realized her heart was not the only thing that desperately missed the dark-haired beauty before her. She wanted to capture those lips with her own and never let her go, to whisk them both far from all of this insanity and guard her jealously away from the world. Instead, she swallowed her desires and exhaled slowly, managing a shaky smile before nodding in understanding. She almost lost her resolve when Honeymaren leaned forward to kiss her softly, her arms winding gently around the dark-haired woman's neck as she melted against her. Elsa laid her head on her love's shoulder when Honeymaren pulled away and wound strong arms around her waist, sighing in contentment as she was pulled close.

"I love you, Elsa," Honeymaren whispered gently into white-gold locks. "And I promise, once all of this confusion and fear is behind us, you and I are going to go somewhere for a few days, just the two of us...and I am going to spend every moment of every one of those days proving to you just how much I love you. After all," she said as she pulled away, flashing a roguish grin at the blushing queen. "We haven't had our honeymoon, yet." Elsa's blushed deepened to a bright scarlet, but she laughed a bit anyway, brushing the back of her fingers against the dark-haired woman's cheek. "I think we need to have an official wedding before I get that luxury, my love," she said with a small smile.

"Then let's do it."

Elsa blinked, icy eyes flashing to warm chocolate with surprise and uncertain hope. "Really? You...still want to?" she asked in a whisper, nervous eyes suddenly searching and causing Honeymaren's brow to furrow in confusion. "Of course, Snowflake," she said, tilting her head. "Why would you think-" Honeymaren's question was cut off when Elsa's bedroom door opened.

"I got it!" called Anna as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She began hurrying toward them, pausing as she felt the tension in the room. "Is...everything okay?" she asked uncertainly, glancing back and forth between the two. Elsa smiled at her sister, nodding reassuringly as she leaned against the back of the chair. "It's fine. My leg just hurts," she said quietly, only half lying. Anna looked skeptical but mercifully let the subject drop and handed the medical kit to Honeymaren before standing next to Elsa and putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly. Elsa smiled and reached up to grasp the redhead's hand in her own, leaning her head against her forearm as Honeymaren opened the kit, pulling out a roll of clean bandages and a salve.

As Honeymaren tended to her wound with gentle touches, Elsa took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful dark-haired woman who captured her very soul, their interrupted conversation racing through her mind. She thought back to the first few days after Honeymaren's funeral as more and more details that had been kept from the blonde came to light and painted the bigger picture. Perhaps the most earth-shattering of those details had been that the _noaide_ had known she was going to die. The last day they had spent together, when they had made love in the valley...when Elsa had asked her to marry her - through it all, Honeymaren had thought they were their final moments together and her mind raced at all the possible implications of that truth as she watched the Northuldran tenderly wrap her wound. Honeymaren had hesitated when Elsa asked for her hand, a fact the blonde had been too nervous to linger on as she nearly begged the woman to be her wife and all too happy to forget when the _noaide _had finally said yes. Elsa's heart clenched painfully in her chest. Maybe...just maybe Honeymaren was just trying to make her happy, thinking she would never have to go through with it. Now that the dark-haired woman had a chance at a full, long life, maybe she didn't want to spend it with the magical queen who kept putting her in positions to cut it short.

Honeymaren's hands suddenly froze in the middle of tying off the bandages, her head snapping up to stare intensely at Elsa. The queen gasped at the dark intensity of those eyes, subconsciously gripping her sister's hand a bit tighter when a sudden flare of pink and purple flashed across them. "Honeymaren? Are you okay?" Anna asked slowly, eyeing the suddenly tense woman. Honeymaren continued to stare straight into Elsa's eyes as she answered. "Yeah. I'm fine," she responded curtly before finally breaking Elsa's gaze and tying off the knot with a tight snap. "All done." She grabbed the open medical kit and stood, walking over to the desk and placing it on the desk to begin repacking it. Something on the queen's desk caught her eye, making her pause in her movements. Her eyes squinted before lighting with recognition as she eyed the familiar handwriting on the front of the still-sealed letter.

_Her_ letter.

Elsa never read it.

Honeymaren snapped the medical kit shut with a loud snap, latching it closed and turning to see Anna helping Elsa up out of the chair. "What's the plan?" she asked, keeping her voice carefully neutral. Elsa only met her eyes briefly before they flicked away again nervously. "I...figured we could go out the escape tunnels. They are used to get the royal family out in case of invasion. One leads out behind the castle and right up against the waterline. It's going to rain soon, which will make it hard for anyone to see us riding Nokk out of the fjord." Honeymaren nodded in understanding, glancing out the window at the quickly approaching storm clouds. "Where is it?" she asked, turning her attention back to the queen. Elsa merely pointed to her large wardrobe and Honeymaren raised an eyebrow before walking over to it, studying it carefully. The piece of furniture was far too heavy for the petite queen to move, which meant...

Honeymaren opened the large doors and pushed the hanging clothes aside, finding a barely noticeable rectangular outline in the back panel. She leaned forward and gave it a firm push, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline when it opened into a large, dark hallway of stone. "Are you sure you can handle this, Anna?" Elsa asked as her sister helped her over to the wardrobe. "_I_ should be the one asking _you_ that," the redhead said with a smirk, looking pointedly at Elsa's leg.

"I won't let anything happen to her."

Both women looked up upon hearing the resolution in the dark-haired woman's voice. Honeymaren pulled all of the clothes out of the wardrobe and laid them neatly on the bed before she walked up to Elsa, unreadable chocolate eyes meeting nervous blues. A peal of thunder rumbling out across the fjord made all three women look to the window as it heralded the first drops of rain, the pattering sound growing quickly by the second. "That's our cue," Honeymaren said, dipping down wordlessly and scooping Elsa into her arms. The queen gasped softly, her arms instinctively wrapping around Honeymaren's neck and holding on tightly as the dark-haired woman spoke to her sister. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Anna. Make sure this door is closed behind us, yeah?" Anna nodded dutifully, giving a small wave as Honeymaren stepped into the wardrobe, being very careful not to jostle Elsa. "Be safe," she called as the door of the passageway swung closed behind them.

They traveled in silence for several minutes, the only words passing between them being when Elsa needed to direct her which way to go. Elsa could sense the intense tension rolling off of her lover in waves and it made her nervous. What had she done...? She could somehow _feel_ the hurt and anger in the _noaide_ as clearly as she had felt her pain when they kissed, but she couldn't recall having said anything to upset her so. A few times she opened her mouth to ask, only to lose her nerve and close it silently once more. Finally, they descended a long, winding stone staircase that led to a nondescript wooden door. Honeymaren nudged it open gently with her foot and the women were instantly assaulted by the smell and sound of heavy rain. Wordlessly, Honeymaren walked them into the rain and began to wind through a series of large boulders that disguised the entrance to the castle and would lead them to the fjord. Even in her agitated state, Honeymaren subconsciously hunched her shoulders to shield Elsa from the majority of the rain.

Just as Elsa was about to call for Nokk, Honeymaren came to a stop. Elsa blinked and looked up at the dark-haired woman, water from the heavy rain creating small rivers across angrily set features as dark eyes stared, unseeing, at the water ahead. Without a word, Honeymaren turned around and headed back for the boulders. "Maren?" Elsa asked, her heart suddenly beating out of her chest anxiously as Honeymaren gingerly set her down on a small, flat edge of a boulder easily twice her height before beginning to pace slightly. Something was very wrong. "Maren," she tried again, hating that her voice cracked. "What's wr-"

"How could you _possibly_ think I wouldn't want to marry you?!"

Elsa gasped at the dark-haired woman's sudden outburst as Honeymaren rounded on her, her eyes dark with anger and full of hurt. Elsa's mouth opened and closed helplessly, her eyes wide and lost with confusion – how could she have known that? "W-What are you-" Honeymaren held her hand up, cutting off the queen again. "I've not lost my powers as a _noiade_, Your Majesty," Honeymaren snapped. "If anything, they're more acute now than ever before. Even if they weren't, the clear surprise in your face and the sheer _doubt_ in your voice when I suggested we actually do it..." Honeymaren laughed, though there was no humor in her icy tone. "That screamed louder than any voice I could have heard in my mind. Do you _really_ think it's possible that I only said yes because I wouldn't live long enough to go through with it?!"

Elsa looked away, biting her lip against the guilty tears that were already falling as Honeymaren walked up to her and stood only inches away, dipping her face down to try to catch the queen's gaze. "Elsa, losing you is the only thing I've ever been truly terrified of," she said, her voice becoming hoarse with emotion. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was for me to leave you?"

"Then why did you do it?!" Elsa suddenly yelled, pushing the dark-haired woman away from her as angry tears streamed down her face. Honeymaren stared at her with surprise for a moment before her eyes softened – she knew this had been coming. She could sense the nameless uneasiness within the queen from the start, and now Elsa was finally ready to release it. Elsa swallowed a sob and slid off of the rock, turning away from her for a moment before rounding on her again with an anger that had been building since Elsa had learned the truth of what had happened. "We were supposed to be partners, Maren! You knew every terrible, horrifying detail of what was going to happen and you kept it from me! You never even gave me a chance to _help _you or _comfort _you, or the Gods forbid, _protect you_. You never gave me a _choice_! You just left me to watch you _die_ and I never even got to say goodbye!" she screamed at her before she broke down in angry sobs, falling back against the rock. "I never got to tell you goodbye," she whispered through her tears again and again.

Without a moment's hesitation, Honeymaren walked up to the distraught woman and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Elsa yelled at her to get away with a voice full of anger but void of conviction, pushing and striking at her violently but with no strength, and Honeymaren held her ever tighter until Elsa finally collapsed into her embrace. The rain drowned out her cries as the queen wept loudly and openly, clinging to her soaked lover like the lifeline she was as Honeymaren whispered apologies to her over and over, holding her close and pressing soothing kisses everywhere her lips could reach.

Honeymaren once again scooped Elsa into her arms, walking back to the castle and sitting with her against the shelter of the castle wall where the rain was only a mist – they clearly were in no shape to see Ahtohallan until this was cleared up between them. This pain had clearly been building for a long time within the overwhelmed spirit of winter. "Is that why you didn't read my letter?" Honeymaren asked quietly as she cradled the crying queen against her. "Because you were angry with me?" Honeymaren felt Elsa's hands clench the fabric of her tunic into shaking fists, the distraught blonde burying her face against her chest and shaking her head vehemently. "No!" she cried desperately. Honeymaren placed one hand comfortingly on Elsa's head, shushing her quietly as she cradled her head against her.

"Why didn't you read the letter, Elsa?" she asked when Elsa's sobs finally quieted, pulling back to look into glassy blue eyes. Elsa shook her head bitterly and looked away, ashamed of her outburst. Honeymaren had loved her so much that she willingly, knowingly sacrificed her life in the most horrific way imaginable just to give her a _chance_ at life and Elsa had just screamed at her, blaming her for _her_ loss. She was a horrible wreck of a human being that didn't deserve a damn thing from the woman that held her so lovingly and quietly began to move out of her embrace. Tears threatened to overtake her again when those warm, strong arms refused to let her go, pulling her even closer. "No," Honeymaren said gently. "I'm not letting you go. Ever again," she vowed quietly, one hand reaching down to cup the queen's cheek and guide watery blue eyes to hers. "Elsa...you have to believe me when I tell you that you are the most important thing in my life. You _are _my life; it would be meaningless and empty if I spent it without you."

Without a second thought, Honeymaren leaned in and kissed the winter spirit fiercely, trying to convey through touch the depth of her devotion her lips could not express in speech. Elsa's eyes slid shut, her body melting against her lover's as Honeymaren poured every bit of love and longing she had into the kiss, refusing to pull away until she felt the blonde begin to tremble. Honeymaren pressed her forehead against Elsa's, panting softly and capturing her lips again and again in soft, tender caresses, willing the blonde to believe in her love. "We are going to go to Ahtohallan," she stated firmly. "And we are going to get my life back, because you promised to spend yours with me." She gave the queen a playful grin, nudging her cheek with her nose. "And you're not getting out of it now. You're stuck with me, Snowflake."

Honeymaren stood, offering her hand to the queen with a warm, loving smile. Elsa took it after only a moment's hesitation, allowing the dark-haired woman to pull her up and hold her close against her, one arm wrapped around the queen's trim waist and other tucking a wet lock of white-gold behind her ear. Honeymaren pressed her forehead against Elsa's, warm brown eyes shining with love and understanding. "And when we come back," she continued in a low, soothing voice. "We are going to burn that letter together. Do you know why?" Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, taking a shaky breath to collect herself. Honeymaren waited patiently, holding the spirit of winter close in a loving embrace as the rain fell around them. "Why?" Elsa asked in a quiet voice, opening her eyes again to search hers imploringly. Honeymaren placed a slow and soft, tender kiss upon her lips before pulling back with a smile. "Because I'm right here with you. And I'm never going to say goodbye to you again."

Elsa closed her eyes, tears leaking beyond her control as a smile slowly spread across her features. She nodded fervently, winding her arms around Honeymaren's neck and kissing her deeply as she felt a weight being lifted from her heart. She had warred with her feelings for so long after the _noaide's_ death, she hadn't realized the bile they had turned to gall inside of her. She had felt so guilty for the anger she felt toward her then-late lover that she had never lingered on them long enough to work through them, instead wrapping them and all the confusion and pain they caused her up with all of her other agony, letting it slowly rip her apart. When they finally broke the kiss to come up for air, Honeymaren grinned and pulled the queen close. "There's my Snowflake," she whispered with a small, breathless chuckle. "There she is." Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little and reached up with one hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Honeymaren intercepted it, pulling it to her lips and kissing her knuckles softly before reaching out and wiping away the queen's tears herself, caressing her face adoringly. "Come, my queen," she said gently. "Let's go see my Mother-in-Law."

The ride to Ahtohallan was rough, even rougher than it had been the first time Elsa had made the journey. The recent storm system had agitated the waters of the Dark Sea, so much so that Honeymaren, who normally had a strong constitution, found herself nearly sick from the jostling upon Nokk's back. When they finally reached the shores of the icy fortress, Honeymaren climbed off of Nokk unsteadily, holding her hand over her mouth for one uncertain moment before calming her writhing stomach and helping Elsa down from the watery steed's back. _*Are you certain you will be alright, mistress?* _Nokk asked in a worried tone, nuzzling Elsa's cheek affectionately. Honeymaren wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulders and smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry, Great Spirit. I've got her," she said confidently, nodding her head in respect. Nokk whickered in approval, nodding his head in return. _*As always, the mistress could not be in better hands than yours, brave warrior,* _he said before nuzzling the blonde once more and disappearing into the waves.

Elsa blushed a bit, turning her head to look at her lover with a warm smile. "Nokk approves greatly of you, you know," she commented in a soft voice. Honeymaren smirked a bit, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and pulling her close. "I'm glad I can speak with him now, but I'm curious. Did that approval come before or after he knew I was bedding the fifth spirit?" she joked playfully, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Elsa gave the dark-haired woman a sly smile despite the burning of her face, her hands playing idly with the strings on the front of her undershirt just below her collarbone. "Wasn't it you yourself that said I was gifted to you when you took my virginity, Northuldran?" she asked in an attempt to be playfully seductive, though the smile did not entirely reach the queen's eyes. They were both stalling and they knew it.

Honeymaren sighed softly, pulling Elsa closer to her protectively. Her eyes fell closed as her lips found the winter spirit's forehead, breathing deeply of the calming scent of winter before nuzzling her temple gently. "Elsa...no matter what happens in there...I want you to know that-" The words were halted on Honeymaren's lips when Elsa pressed her own gently against them in a soft kiss. "You promised you wouldn't say goodbye," she said quietly and Honeymaren could tell just how nervous the queen was...and how brave she was trying to be for her. Honeymaren put on a brave smile and playfully bumped her forehead against Elsa's. "Never," she said gently. "What I was going to say was that you shouldn't plan on getting away with any crazy ideas while we are in there. I saw those stepping-stone pillar things you made in a deep dark cavern and you are _so_ not doing that again. Ever. _Never_ ever, even."

Elsa couldn't help the sudden laugh that escaped her, closing her eyes and shaking her head before wrapping her arms around Honeymaren's neck and hugging her fiercely, burying her face in her neck. The dark-haired woman pulled the winter queen close, relishing the feel of the petite woman in her arms and committing every detail to a memory she wasn't sure she would be allowed to keep. She didn't know what lay in store from them in Ahtohallan's icy heart, but she did know two things for sure. One was that being with Elsa, protecting her, _loving_ her was her destiny, her purpose, her reason for existing - this is where she belonged.

The second was that it would take all the strength the Mother Goddess had to rip it away from her.

"I love you, Elsa of Arendelle," she said gently as she pulled back from the embrace, staring deeply into crystalline blue pools hardening with determination. "I love you, Maren," Elsa said with a clear, determined voice, mirroring the defiance Honeymaren felt in her soul. While both hoped for the best from the normally benevolent Great Mother, both fire and ice were prepared to go to war for the other's soul, if need be. "Come on," Honeymaren said quietly as she lifted Elsa into her arms once more. Elsa bit her lip slightly, her fingers slipping beneath the thick silky curtain of Honeymaren's hair and playing with the fine baby hairs at the base of her neck. "As much as I appreciate the closeness, I _am_ capable of walking, you know," she murmured quietly, knowing it was only a half-truth. If they wanted to get to Ahtohallan's core before they died of old age, this was really the only way.

Honeymaren smiled a bit, tightening her hold on Elsa in defiance of the queen's statement as she climbed the icy path into the ice caves. "Do not worry, my goddess. When we get back from this, I'm going to make sure you get back into a healthy enough routine that the task wouldn't be quite so easy," she said in a pointed tone. At Elsa's guilty silence, Honeymaren arched an eyebrow and looked down at her lover. "Did you think I wouldn't notice how much weight you've lost, Elsa? Or how weak and exhausted you are?" Elsa shook her head and sighed softly, the arm not wrapped around Honeymaren's neck fidgeting nervously with the ties of her shirt. "I couldn't sleep," she mumbled in her defense. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since..." she trailed off, closing her eyes as her heart began to beat painfully in her chest thinking about it. The hand playing with Honeymaren's shirt slipped beneath the fabric now, cool fingers splaying across the dark-haired woman's chest and pressing against her heart, feeling it's comforting, strong rhythm there and willing her own to match it.

Honeymaren's brow furrowed in concern as she gazed at her love, glancing up only to ensure they were continuing the correct way, mindful of the gorge that would soon be upon them. "Anna said you were having nightmares." Before Elsa could say anything, Honeymaren was assaulted by horrible images that instantly replayed in the queen's mind, the terrors that had starved her of sleep and sanity. She nearly stumbled to her knees when a particularly graphic one of Ulrik involving Elsa chained to a bed gripped her mind. She stopped in her tracks, staring down at Elsa with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Elsa..." she breathed, trying to process the echoes of sheer terror she had just felt from the queen. Elsa's eyes widened a bit as what Honeymaren had said during their argument in Arendelle clicked in her mind. Honeymaren's combined powers had allowed the already empathic woman to read her that much more clearly before and they had just done so again. Elsa's eyes immediately lowered in shame and a sliver of fear, realizing what it was that made her react so. She suddenly felt dirty, diseased – unworthy of being held so lovingly by the beautiful dark-haired woman, the fear of rejection real despite knowing logically there was no reason for her to feel such a way. Honeymaren swallowed thickly, trying to will calm and reassurance into her voice as she asked the question she was terrified to hear the answer to. "Did...did he..."

Elsa sniffled and exhaled shakily, vehemently shaking her head. "No," she answered desperately. "I swear, Maren. He tried, but Gustav stopped him. I fought him so hard, I'm _sorry_, I-" Honeymaren shushed her gently and stopped, the memories in Elsa's mind too disturbing for even her to power through. She sat down and leaned back against the wall of the ice tunnel so she could cradle Elsa in her arms, pulling her as close as possible. Honeymaren rocked the winter spirit slowly in her arms as she sensed the beginnings of a panic attack in her lover. "Shhh, sweet spirit. I'm right here. I've got you," she whispered soothingly to her. "It wasn't your fault. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, Elsa." She whispered these phrases over and over again, even after the queen's erratic breathing had calmed. While she knew logically Elsa understood the truth of her uttered reassurances, she also knew that trauma had a way of preventing logical reasoning from being applied to oneself. Honeymaren bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent her own tears from falling as she felt the fear and pain and disgust for herself in the queen's heart.

Elsa felt dirty. Ashamed. Weak. The winter spirit felt an unfounded but deep and painful guilt for the forceful caress from hands that did not belong to Honeymaren and for the foreign lips that she had been unable to escape. She was ashamed of the weakness that had almost allowed her special gift that was meant only for the _noaide_ to be sullied by the likes of the brute king. Honeymaren pulled away just enough to meet Elsa's haunted blue eyes, one hand slowly and soothingly caressing her cheek. "Elsa...I need you to know that this doesn't change a single thing about how deeply I love you. I can't imagine how scary and confusing this has all been for you, but I need you to trust me when I tell you that I'm not upset with you." Elsa nodded slowly, but Honeymaren forged ahead, pressing her forehead to the queen's and running her fingers through her silken locks. "I can feel your fear, my love...the pain this has caused you. Your mind is_ lying_ to you, Snowflake, and I will spend the rest of my life erasing that lie from your mind and your heart. But, there is something you need to know."

Honeymaren pulled back to gaze into beseeching blue eyes, her own full of loving conviction. "I will not have you without the darkness that hides within you, Elsa. Nor would I allow you to have me without all that is dark inside of me. Our demons are just as much a part of us as our angels, sweet spirit. Everything that has ever happened to you has shaped you into the woman I love more than anything in this world. It doesn't matter how broken or jagged you think your edges are, because I was born to fill your missing pieces. Whenever you feel like there is a hole inside your soul, a hole so big that there is no filling it - when you feel like it's forever going to be a part of you, remember that you are never, _ever_, filling that hole alone. This is my vow to you, Elsa of Arendelle. It doesn't matter how long it takes – I will never stop filling that hole with all of the love I feel for you. I will love you every second of every moment of every day...and, one day, we will walk across the chasm together. That hole will have vanished because you will have learned to love yourself as much as I already do."

Elsa gazed upon Honeymaren with indescribable, almost disbelieving awe, her hands slowly caressing the dark-haired woman's cheeks. They stayed that way for a long moment, Honeymaren allowing Elsa as much time as she needed to let all she had told her to sink in, her own heart feeling lighter by the minute as she felt the queen's fears begin to ebb away. "Are you sure you are real?" Elsa asked in an astonished whisper, half playful, half serious. Just as Honeymaren opened her mouth to make a teasing comment, both women's eyes widened when they heard a melodic voice singing softly.

"Come, my darlings, homeward bound...you are found."

Honeymaren and Elsa glanced at each other one last time before Elsa nodded resolutely – it was time for them to face their fate. The dark-haired woman stood with the queen in her arms once more before continuing down the tunnel. When they reached the seemingly bottomless cavern, Honeymaren gave Elsa a pointed look full of stern disapproval. With a small, sheepish smile, the blonde waved her hand to create a sturdy ice bridge across the cavern and to the other end of the tunnel. In just a few moments, they entered the eerily quiet heart of Ahtohallan, stepping tentatively into the cavernous area. Honeymaren set Elsa gingerly on her feet, but kept one of Elsa's arms around her neck while the other wrapped around her waist, both supporting the spirit of winter and keeping a protective hold on her. Honeymaren wasn't sure what Ahtohallan had in store for her, but she wasn't willing to take the chance of being separated from Elsa again – ever.

"You have done well, my children. I'm proud of you."

Both women spun around at the sudden voice, coming face to face with the calm, approving smile of Iduna. "Mother..." Elsa whispered, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she stared at her mother. Every other time she had been to Ahtohallan, her mother had appeared as nothing more than an image in the ice; never before had she seen her with what looked to be a tangible form. The queen leaned a bit heavier on her lover as the unexpected sight took a greater toll on her heart than she could describe. She looked just as she had the last day Elsa had seen her.

Honeymaren dipped her head in reverence before speaking for them, knowing Elsa was not ready to. "Great Mother, I have done all you asked and have returned to you as requested." Iduna closed her eyes for a moment in what appeared to be concentration before opening them again, a look of impressed surprise on her features. "You have remembered much, Revontuli. You are truly impressive. My heart breaks for the agony you surely have suffered," she said gently. Iduna approached Honeymaren and laid a hand on her head, closing her eyes once more. Honeymaren gasped deeply in relief as the constant thrumming of pain behind her eyes suddenly disappeared, looking at the deity before her in disbelief. Iduna smiled warmly, her hand falling from Honeymaren's head to rest gently upon her cheek. "The strength of love you have for Elsa is astounding, brave _noiade_. For it to have given you strength and relief enough to be so close to her is truly beyond what I had dared to hope for. I am sorry that this relief is only temporary and will last only as long as you remain in my presence."

"Why is she in such pain?" Elsa asked shakily as she finally found her voice. Iduna turned crystalline blue eyes to her avatar, her smile turning gentle. She reached out and brushed her hand across Elsa's cheek before threading them through her hair lightly. Elsa gasped quietly, her eyes closing at her mother's caress as she leaned into it longingly. So lost was she in a touch she hadn't experienced since she was a small child that she didn't even realize her leg was no longer throbbing with pain. "Because two minds, two essences cannot occupy the same body and mind at the same time, my daughter," she answered gently, slowly pulling back her hand. "It is time I told both of you what it is that allows Honeymaren life anew," she said, folding her hands regally in front of her in a way Honeymaren had seen Elsa do so many times before.

"Thousands of years ago, before the Northuldra were even aware of the existence of the spirits, the world was plagued with an entity known as Tōll," the deity began, waving her hand toward the wall of ice behind her. Images of what appeared to be an impossibly large lion made entirely of flames and smoke glowed against the wall and something deep inside of Elsa revolted against the image. Wide, crystalline eyes stared into the endless black pits where the massive hellcat's eyes should have been, unable to look away. Honeymaren glanced at her lover with concern as she felt the blonde tense next to her and squeezed her gently with the arm around her waist. Elsa's head quickly jerked toward her as she was startled out of her sudden trance and she smiled slightly in thanks, pressing closer into her side.

"Tōll was the spirit of fire and flame and despised the growth and life of the earth," Iduna's voice continued and the image changed. The creature called Tōll roared mightily from within a dense forest and fire spewed forth from his maw with such intensity the trees were instantly engulfed in flame. The hellcat looked around, somehow smiling without lips as he surveyed his work. "He sought to overthrow myself and the other spirits so that he may return the planet to the primordial volcanic wasteland it once was in the beginning before the other spirits and I created life." Images flashed across the ice of the earth giants with their arms up defensively as Tōll spewed a raging inferno at them. From the side, Nokk nimbly darted around to flank the fire demon, riding a geyser that exploded from the ground under the intense heat. Elsa gasped in horror as the hellcat turned and pounced at her watery companion of old, ethereal echoes of an agonized whinny bouncing all around the cavern as giant fangs of flame sunk into Nokk's neck. The earth giant scrambled to stand but to no avail – the heat of Tōll's flames was so great, the stone of the earth giant's body began to melt into lava from whence it was born.

"Finally, I had no choice but to sacrifice myself to not only save the earth, but the other spirits as well. I used all of my power to cover the entire world in ice so thick, not even Tōll could melt it through before his powers would become weak enough for the other spirits to defeat him and bring balance once more, to both nature and to life itself." An image of a woman made entirely of sparkling ice appeared amidst a barren and burned wasteland, the flaming hellcat himself charging at her from the distance. The woman appeared to be chanting something quickly as Tōll closed in on her. Just as the massive fire demon was about to pounce on her, the woman of ice slammed one fist into the ground with a mighty battle cry and the entire world was instantly engulfed in white. When the snow and ice crystals in the air settled, a lost and bewildered-looking Tōll was left alone on a sheet of ice and the woman was nowhere to be found. Image after image of Tōll wandering the frozen wasteland alone flashed before their eyes, showing the fiery cat growing weaker and weaker before it was replaced with the image of spring overtaking the land covered in white, all but one lonely mountain of ice disappearing. Honeymaren's eyes lit with understanding, turning back to the deity. "So this place is what remains of that time so long ago?" she asked with quiet awe and Iduna nodded solemnly. "It is my essence, preserved for all time. It is also where Tōll's essence has been guarded for thousands of years...until now."

"Who was this Tōll demon?" Elsa asked, unable to mask the venom in her voice. "And what does this have to do with Honeymaren?" The deity turned familiar blue eyes on Elsa. "He was and remains to this day...the fire spirit." Both Elsa and Honeymaren blinked, looking at each other in confusion. "But...what about Bruni?" Elsa asked, shaking her head in bewilderment. "Isn't he...?" Iduna's eyes twinkled in amusement at her confused children and shook her head. "No, my child," she answered, waving her hand at the wall once more. An image of the spirits surrounding a felled Tōll came into focus, the fiery lion panting weakly as he lay upon the frozen ground. Gale approached him with a sad look, her outline created by bits of ice and snow reaching a snowy hand down into the fire demon's chest. As she slowly pulled it back, the hellcat's flames winked out of existence and in her hand was a tiny lizard covered in pink flames, chirping inquisitively at the spirits.

"Bruni is an avatar of the real fire spirit that the spirits and I created to keep balance in Tōll's stead," Iduna clarified. "This is why he was both highly aggressive toward you in the enchanted forest at first as well as instantly drawn to you. It is also why you cannot communicate with him in the same manner you do the other spirits. You are opposing forces of nature, yet drawn to one another as avatars." Elsa nodded slowly as her quick mind processed what she was being told. So many things were beginning to make sense to the winter spirit, dozens of her ponderings answered except for the one that seemed the most important. "You said you guarded the fire spirit's essence 'until now'. Where is he now? Please, Mother, what does this have to do with Honeymaren?" she asked again in a pleading voice.

"Because Tōll's essence resides in her as we speak – it is the reason she is alive right now and the reason she is in such pain. The more she remembers, the more her memories go to war with Tōll's essence. This is why I had to remove your memories, my child," she said solemnly as she looked at Honeymaren's shocked face. "His essence gives you your life and your powers, but it needed a space in which to exist. Soon the war will rage beyond control and the essence of the fire spirit will either overpower you forever or will dissipate entirely. A choice lies before you, _noaide_. I can remove your memories once again so that you may live in peace with the essence...or I can remove the essence and, with it, the life it granted you."

Both women's eyes were wide, staring at the deity in disbelief and shock. Honeymaren felt sick to her stomach. How could she possibly make such a choice? How could she do either of those things to Elsa?

"No."

Honeymaren blinked at the firm and confident defiance in her lover's voice, turning to look at her with surprise. "I won't let you do this. We are going to find another way or you are going to find another avatar." Honeymaren's eyes went wide and she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders to try to calm her down, only to have to physically restrain the angry queen as she tried to push past her. "I REFUSE to be an avatar to a being who would let her children suffer so!" she shouted at the image of her mother before she locked eyes with Honeymaren, bringing her hands up to cup her face. "Where you go, I go too. Your heart, your mind, your life; I will follow you until the end of eternity," she whispered fervently as she pressed her forehead against Honeymaren's. "No more goodbyes. I am yours and you are mine and I will _never_ let anything, god, demon, or death separate me from you again."

"What your future holds from this point forward has always depended on you, daughter," Iduna's voice said calmly, bringing both women's attention to her. "The options I gave are choices Honeymaren alone can make. This does not mean you do not have options as well, Elsa, if you choose to take this journey with her. There is another way. A way to channel enough of the essence away that it will keep the _noaide_ alive without suppressing her being." Elsa and Honeymaren looked at each other, brows furrowed in hesitant, uncertain hope before they turned to face her. The deity approached them both, familiar blue eyes meeting their mirrors in the young queen. "If you choose this path, Elsa, you will both be taking on a great responsibility, but you alone will bear the final pain of this choice."

"I'll do anything," Elsa answered immediately. Honeymaren grabbed Elsa's arm gently, pulling her back to her a bit. "Elsa, wait a se-" The words died on her lips when the queen claimed them with her own fiercely. When Elsa finally pulled away, she pressed her forehead longingly against Honeymaren's, panting softly as her eyes closed. "It's my turn to save you, my love. No more goodbyes," she whispered to her before facing the image of her mother again. "What must I do?"

Iduna placed a hand on both of their chests, her fingers splayed over their hearts. "You must give the _noaide_ her final memories of you, Elsa." A strange tingling began to spread from the deity's hands and into their chests, blossoming across the rest of their bodies as their eyes fell closed and they slipped into a calm, trance-like state. Ahtohallan's voice echoed around them as she spoke. "You must do this tonight and you must be surrounded by both your power and your freedom. This will be incredibly painful for both of you in ways neither of you have ever experienced or could possibly prepare for. You will each give a piece of yourselves away forever, and only the strength of your love can see you through to the end. If you do as I ask, the Winter Solstice will bring to both of you the pain of my deepest sorrows and the love of my greatest joys. You have until the sun rises, my children. Now, go."

With a gentle push to their chests, both Elsa and Honeymaren woke from their trance, gasping at the cool, salty air. Both women looked at the rocky shoreline around them in bewilderment, glancing at Ahtohallan's entrance in the distance. "H-How did we get out here?" Elsa asked uncertainly, idly rubbing at the ghosting tingle on her chest. Honeymaren shook her head, spinning in a slow circle as she realized they were right back where they were when Nokk had dropped them off. "I have no idea," she answered quietly before looking at Elsa again. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Elsa mulled the Great Mother's words over in her head, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "She said we have to go to a place where we would be surrounded by my freedom and my power," she reiterated slowly before turning to look into her lover's eyes. "I think I know where we have to go."

**AN:**

**The end is near, my friends. Only a few more chapters to go! The next one is going to be looooong if it makes you feel any better!**

**As always, thank you so much for the love you all continue to leave me in reviews. I take all of it and pour it right back into this fic, sot hank you for all the inspiration you give me!**

**To all my guest reviewers, I wish I could write each of you private messages as well to thank you for your amazing words, I can't tell you how deeply your encouragements have touched me!**

**A special shoutout to JLATS for promoting me on her Tumblr (check out her stuff, she's actually got some of her fics published, guys!) and to joseph915west who has given me a great prompt for my companion collection piece of one-shots!**

**Until next time, my friends!**

**-Volchise**


	38. Fulfillment

**Trigger ****Warning: Physical Abuse PTSD**

* * *

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight – Fulfillment_

"Elsa...is this...how did...? Wow..." Honeymaren gasped with awe as she dismounted Nokk in a daze, staring up in wonder at the huge, intricate ice palace nestled against the face of the North Mountain. Elsa modestly tried to reign in the bashful, but proud grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Her heart soared with pride as she took in the clear delight on her lover's face at witnessing her masterpiece of freedom from years ago. She let her eyes linger on the crystal spires with a bittersweet pride. Though her time spent here was so short, it housed so many pivotal moments in the queen's life from her near assassination to striking her sister in the heart with her magic to the first moments the blonde had ever felt truly free.

Which was why Elsa had suggested they come here in the first place. If Ahtohallan decreed they must be surrounded by her magic and her freedom, what more appropriate place than her very first, rebellious act of freely using her magic? "There truly is nothing you can't do, Elsa. How you've not managed to take over the world is beyond me," Honeymaren said with a playful, helpless shrug. Elsa smirked a bit, swinging her leg over Nokk as she prepared to dismount, her eyes twinkling with amusement when she met her lover's gaze. "Because some amazing soul somewhere invented chocolate. If I want to keep my supplies strong, I must allow the world to live in peace. It is a necessary sacrifice," she answered with a sage nod before moving to slide off of Nokk.

"Wait!"

Elsa blinked, freezing on the spot as Honeymaren hurried over to her. "Your leg," Honeymaren reminded her gently. "That would really hurt if you jumped off of him like that." The queen frowned for a moment in confusion, flexing her ankle and calf muscles experimentally. "Actually, it doesn't hurt too badly, anymore," Elsa began slowly, blinking once more. "At all, actually. Not since...Ahtohallan," she amended with wonder. Honeymaren raised a curious eyebrow and moved the icy cape of Elsa's traveling outfit aside, Elsa waving her hand to dissipate the lower half of her legging so the _noaide_ could inspect the wound. The dark-haired woman unraveled the bandages and ran her warm, sun-kissed hands along the pale, creamy skin of Elsa's calf. Twilight flecked eyes widened in surprise to find not only was there no longer a wound, but there wasn't a single blemish to be found as evidence it had existed at all.

"Ahtohallan must have healed you, somehow," Honeymaren murmured as she continued to run her warm fingers carefully along the soft, smooth skin, feeling for any soreness as she glanced up at Elsa. "You're not in any pain?" she asked dubiously, pinning the queen with her gaze that was ready to detect any brave lie the proud blonde might tell. Instead, Elsa smiled and shook her head, closing her eyes slowly. "No," she said quietly, relaxing under her lover's soothing touch. "No pain at all." One crystal blue eye opened to regard the _noaide_, twinkling with amusement. "Does this mean no more free rides?" she asked playfully, a devious smile tugging at her lips. "And here I was getting used to it. It took me a few years, but I think I quite like the royal treatment." Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at the clear mischief in the blonde's tone before her own devious streak kicked in. Without a word, Honeymaren allowed her fingertips to trail slowly from Elsa's sensitive knee, down her calf, and to her ankle, watching with a small smirk as she saw the blonde shiver from the touch.

Right before she wrapped her hand around Elsa's ankle and gave it a hard tug.

Elsa yelped in surprise as she was pulled off balance, slipping rather ungracefully from her position atop Nokk and directly into a grinning Honeymaren's waiting arms that guided her slowly to the ground. She looked into the _noaide's_ eyes breathlessly, unsure of what had just happened to her. Before she could make a comment however, Honeymaren's lips claimed hers in a soft, loving kiss and the queen melted against her, all rational thought flying from her mind. When Honeymaren pulled away, she pressed her forehead to Elsa's lovingly, whispering against her lips as she pulled her close. "I will _always_ carry you in any way you could ever want me too, my queen." Elsa blushed and smiled, dropping her head to bury her face against Honeymaren's neck and tucking her arms up against her chest. They stayed that way for several minutes as Elsa soaked in the feeling of simply being held once more, releasing a deep, contented sigh.

"I love you," she whispered softly against sun-kissed skin, slowly sliding one hand up Honeymaren's chest to her neck and placing a soft, lingering kiss against it as her fingers toyed with the soft baby hairs at the base of her neck. Honeymaren smiled, nuzzling against the queen lovingly. "I love you too, Elsa." A small, attention-seeking whicker brought them out of their romantic moment and Elsa turned to smile at Nokk, who was simply watching them expectantly. Pale hands moved to either side of Nokk's muzzle as she pressed her forehead against his icy face. "Thank you, my friend, for everything. You may go, we are safe here." Nokk lifted his head to nuzzle his mistress's hair softly before turning and disappearing back the way they came to look for the nearest source of water.

"Come on," Elsa said with an excited grin as she grabbed Honeymaren's hand, tugging her through the snow. "I want to show you something." Honeymaren blinked in confusion as Elsa led them away from the ice palace. "But...but the...the sparkly castle..." she fumbled, pointing back the other way with her free hand and digging her heels in slightly in reluctance. Elsa giggled, turning around and using both hands to pull her as she backed away. "Come _on_, slowpoke!" Honeymaren blinked again before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "...what did you just call me?" The grin on Elsa's face grew and she dropped the hand she held captive, backing away slowly as she saw her lover shift her body weight, Honeymaren's shoulders dipping slightly as she prepared to pounce on the queen. Elsa yelped in giddy excitement when the _noiade_ made her move, leaping toward the spirit of winter and making a grab for her. The queen just barely managed to dance beyond her grip before she turned and ran, laughing as Honeymaren immediately gave chase.

Elsa eluded her lover for less than half a minute before she shrieked in delighted surprise when she felt strong arms snag her from behind, lifting her in the air and holding her captive. "AHA!" Honeymaren proclaimed triumphantly. "I WIN!" Elsa giggled breathlessly, turning in the Northuldran's arms once her feet hit the ground again and bringing her face tantalizingly close to hers. "I surrender, my love," she murmured against Honeymaren's lips. The dark-haired woman's eyes fluttered closed in preparation of what was sure to be a sweet kiss of victory...before being met with a face full of snow.

Elsa laughed gleefully as she sprinted away again, Honeymaren wiping the snow from her face in disbelief. "Oh, _now_ you've done it, Snowflake," she growled playfully before giving chase once more. This time she showed no mercy as she caught up to her lover, tackling her into the snow as soon as she had her arms around her before she invoked the most heinous punishment imaginable for her attempted escape. The queen of winter began to twitch and squirm uncontrollably, laughing breathlessly as nimble fingers found Elsa's sensitive ribcage and began to tickle her mercilessly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You win!" Elsa cried through tears of laughter, but Honeymaren only grinned and kept up her assault. "Oh no, you don't! I'm not falling for that again!" she crowed, laughing as Elsa rolled onto her stomach and hugged herself in an attempt to protect her ticklish ribs from Honeymaren's evil fingers.

Honeymaren simply grinned wider and attacked the queen's undefended neck and underarms, eliciting a shriek from the blonde as she rolled every which way she could to elude the Northuldran's nimble fingers. When Honeymaren squeezed Elsa's leg just above her knee, the queen yelped and immediately jerked away, rolling over to her back once more. The moment she did, Honeymaren instantly claimed the breathless queen's lips in a deep kiss, one hand cupping Elsa's cheek while the other captured one of the spirit's hands, entwining their fingers lovingly. Elsa's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as it hammered out its fast-paced rhythm, her body's fight or flight energy from the Northuldran's tickle attack turning instantly into a deep-seated passion and need for the woman above her. Suddenly, she felt like she was already racing toward that blissful edge without Honeymaren even touching her as her pants for breath quickly turned to quiet, gasping moans, her body instinctively arching into her lover.

When she felt Honeymaren's tongue glide across her lip, begging entrance as she deepened the kiss, Elsa's rational mind fell away with a desperate whimper. Without a second thought, she grasped the hand cupping her cheek and yanked it down, guiding it beneath the waistband of her leggings to where she so desperately needed it. She moaned loudly into the kiss as Honeymaren's fingers instantly followed the queen's bidding, slipping into the already abundant slickness she found there. Elsa broke away from the kiss with a gasp as her hips bucked needily against her lover's hand. "By the Gods, I've missed you," she whimpered breathlessly in her ear, threading her fingers through the waves of dark silk and pulling her closer.

Honeymaren groaned at the whispers in her ear, clinging to that voice for dear life as pain lanced through her head. A fast-paced montage of memories of Elsa writhing beneath her in pleasure assaulted her mind in the worst, yet most wonderful way possible and it was all she could do to block out the pain. She planted her lips feverishly against the winter spirit's pale, smooth neck, trying to anchor herself in this beautiful moment with her love lest she lose herself to the searing pain. So intent was she on her task, she didn't feel Elsa stiffen beneath her right away, nor did she immediately notice Elsa's movements become less needy and more closed off.

For in an instant, Elsa's entire world turned upside down. She closed her eyes in pleasurable bliss, finally reconnecting with her lover in every sense of the word. But when she opened them again, suddenly it was no longer her beautiful, loving _noaide_ panting breathlessly above her...but Ulrik.

His hateful black eyes. His evil smile. His vile touch upon her body. Honeymaren was dead. She was bound and helpless in a kingdom far away.

Gustav would not be saving her this time.

"NO!" On instinct, Elsa cried out in primal fear and shoved him away as hard as she could, scrambling backward away from him as fast as possible until she hit the rocky face of the mountain. He wouldn't let her escape, however – he would _never_ let her escape. Within seconds he had her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her captive. She beat against him as hard as she could as she fought to get away, but he was far too strong for her, pinning her arms with his in his captive embrace. "Elsa," he called her name and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could cover her ears. He called her again and again as she struggled in terror when suddenly his voice began to change. It became higher, more feminine – suddenly, it was laced with panic and concern instead of hateful malice. Her struggles lessened in confusion. Why did he sound so different? When did his body become so soft? Suddenly, it wasn't sweat and musk she smelled, but leather and cedar and...Maren?

"Elsa! ELSA! Baby, it's okay, you're safe, it's me! Open your eyes!"

Elsa blinked a few times, her hazy vision coming back into focus as she looked up into glassy, chocolate eyes. "Maren?" she whispered in confusion before jerking her head around to search her surroundings in fear. "He's not here, Elsa, he's gone. He's dead. He can _never_ hurt you again. It's just you and I up here," Honeymaren said soothingly, pulling Elsa close to her as the queen began to shake violently. "I-I'm so sorry," she whispered, bringing a trembling hand up to touch her forehead as tears of both fear and relief fell from the queen's haunted crystalline eyes. "Gods, I-I don't know what happened..." Honeymaren shushed her instantly, running her fingers through silky waves of white-gold. "Shhh, my love, you don't have to explain anything. Take your time and let yourself relax. We can just sit here quietly until you feel safe again, okay?"

Elsa shook her head in defiance, her anxiety seeping into her voice as her tears began to fall faster. "No! I _know_ I'm safe with you. I'm _always_ safe with you. I-I..." she trailed off, unable to vocalize how she felt because she didn't quite understand it, herself. Honeymaren only nodded, gathering the tense and rigid queen up into her lap and cradling her in her arms. "Of course you know that, sweet spirit. But we're not going anywhere until your body does too, okay? You didn't do anything wrong," she murmured as she guided Elsa's head to rest against her chest. "I just want you to try to relax, alright? Just listen to my breathing." Elsa exhaled shakily and nodded, allowing her lover to simply hold her close. She closed her eyes as she listened to the strong, steady beat of her _noaide's _heart; a comforting rhythm that would forevermore be the most reassuring sound in the world to the queen.

After several minutes, Honeymaren felt Elsa begin to relax fully against her. Tense muscles loosening and a slow, quiet exhale through the nose told her the queen was ready to talk before she even pulled away. When Elsa wiped away the last of her tears and lifted her head to look at her lover properly, her face crumbled suddenly as she gazed upon Honeymaren. "...what's wrong?" Honeymaren asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed as she searched Elsa's gaze. "What did I do to you...?" Elsa whispered brokenly, tenderly reaching to the side of the dark-haired woman's face to brush her fingers up against her ear. "You're bleeding..." Chocolate eyes blinked in confusion, her own hand flying to her ear and feeling a warm, wet substance pooled there. When she pulled her fingers back to look at them, her eyes widened in surprise to find she was, indeed bleeding. "You didn't do anything, Elsa. You just pushed me away, you didn't do this," she reassured the blonde, touching her fingers to her ear again. There was no pain from a wound or anything of the like, only-

"The headaches..." Honeymaren mused aloud, turning her eyes to Elsa as they grew wide in realization. "From memories of us making love. This is what she meant." Elsa's brows furrowed in concern and confusion. "I don't understand, what do you mean?" she asked uncertainly, dreading the answer as she took in the crestfallen look on her lover's face. Honeymaren ran her fingers through her hair shakily. "Ahtohallan said you needed to give me my last remaining memories of us. I think...those are the only ones I haven't fully recovered since we haven't..." she trailed off for a few seconds, a slight blush filling her cheeks before she looked worriedly into Elsa's eyes. "And that's what she meant when she said we would have to go through a pain neither of us have experienced before," she said quietly. "Me, it's the physical pain, but you..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Reliving everything with Ulrik," Elsa whispered, laying her head against Honeymaren's chest and pressing closer to her for comfort. Honeymaren bit her lip, her mind racing for a solution and coming up despairingly empty. "Elsa...I-" she began, but stopped when the queen just shook her head, turning slightly to bury her face against her lover. "Please don't," she whispered as she pressed closer. "Just...hold me...please," she begged. She didn't want to be given hope or reassurances that it was going to be alright; if Ahtohallan herself said it would be a pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced, she knew there was no skirting around it. Honeymaren instantly wrapped her arms protectively around the defeated woman, pulling her as close as she could as she laid her head atop soft blonde locks. The dark-haired woman bit her lip to prevent herself from saying that it would be okay because she knew it would not be. The brief flash of terror she had felt from the queen on Ahtohallan had brought the empath to her knees and it had only been from a memory. When Elsa actually thought she was back in that moment...it nearly broke the _noaide_. She mentally shook herself from the memory – and Elsa needed a distraction so she could do the same.

"Hey," she said after a few moments, bumping her head playfully against Elsa's to get her to look at her. "What did you want to show me, gorgeous?" Elsa blinked as she looked up into chocolate eyes and blushed at the endearment. "Incorrigible flirt," she muttered as she hid her face against Honeymaren's chest, though the _noaide_ could feel the small smile tugged at her lips. Honeymaren grinned and squeezed the blonde against her for a moment, dipping her head to nuzzle her nose against Elsa's cheek so she couldn't hide from her. "I tell you that you're gorgeous and then you try to hide it from me?" she asked incredulously as she planted playful kisses anywhere she could reach. Elsa's smile grew as she shied away from her love's prodding with a quiet giggle, ducking her head beneath the dark-haired woman's chin where she couldn't reach. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I think I was promised a lifetime of that face!" Honeymaren said with a laugh, even as she pulled her closer. "I was also promised a worthwhile reason for NOT being inside the sparkly ice castle kissing its beautiful creator senseless."

Elsa rolled her eyes in fake exasperation before sighing loudly, though she was unable to keep the smile from her face at her lover's antics. "Fine, since you've apparently got as much patience as Anna," she jibed as she untangled herself from her warm embrace and stood, offering her hand to the dark-haired woman. Honeymaren put a hand to her chest in feigned hurt. "Now that was a low blow. Not very queen-like behavior, if I do say so myself," she chided as she took the offered hand and stood. Elsa smiled when the empath only adjusted her hand to hold it more comfortably instead of releasing it, swinging their clasped hands gently between them as they walked. "And just how would you know what is or is not "queen-like" behavior, pray tell?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow challengingly, subtly pressing closer to her _noaide_ as they walked.

Honeymaren looked skyward for a moment as she thought before she shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose you're right. I have no idea how a queen ought to behave. I've no interest in them, anyway. Royalty never did appeal to me." Elsa blinked in surprise at that before biting her lip slightly, unsure how to respond to that jibe. "After all," Honeymaren continued after a moment, and Elsa looked up to see the sly smile on her lover's beautiful face, her mischievous chocolate gaze peeking at her from the corner of her eyes. "Why should I care what a queen does when my wife is a goddess? Now _that's_ more my style." Elsa blushed hotly and gently smacked Honeymaren's arm with her free hand. "Incorrigible," she huffed before gasping in surprise when she was suddenly pulled against her lover, her lips instantly claimed in a kiss far softer and more tender than she could have anticipated. She sighed contentedly as she melted against Honeymaren, allowing her lover, her _wife_, to wash away all of her fears and stress for these few precious moments. "Not incorrigible," Honeymaren murmured against her lips when she pulled away slightly, pressing her forehead against the winter spirit's. "In love. Hopelessly, endlessly, and so very deeply in love."

Elsa exhaled shakily, bringing her hands up to caress Honeymaren's cheeks slowly as she pressed her forehead into hers. She sniffled quietly, a single happy tear escaping from behind her closed eyes. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are...?" she asked breathlessly. The queen could feel her love's broad smile beneath her fingertips. "Yup," Honeymaren answered as she pulled back, gazing lovingly into glassy crystalline pools when they opened. "Which proves just how amazing _you_ are, because you deserve every ounce of love I have for you, Elsa, and _so much more_." Elsa laughed softly and shook her head, grasping Honeymaren's hand once more and leading her toward the edge of the cliff they were on. "I think I just got lucky," she said as they walked. "You were pretty easy to fall in love with." Honeymaren smirked and raked her fingers through her hair. "Well, I can't help it if someone falls for these roguish good looks, but I _do_ get a _bit_ of a say in who is deserving of them," she said playfully, squeezing Elsa's hand as they approached the edge of the cliff.

Honeymaren's jaw went slack as she looked out across the view Elsa had brought them to, her eyes impossibly wide. From the edge of the cliff, it looked as though they were flying above the entire world, Honeymaren's stunned chocolate gaze taking in the view for miles and miles around. "Elsa..." she breathed, squeezing the queen's hand tightly as she slowly fell to her knees, the blonde sinking to her own beside her as she stared out across the world in wonder. There was no mist, no wall, no _cage_ hiding the world from her anymore. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, isn't it?" Elsa said quietly as she watched Honeymaren take it all in, tears of wonder slowly trekking down her sun-kissed face. "I've dreamed of bringing you here for the longest time. Ever since Ryder told me both of you were born in the mist I wanted so desperately to show you this. Even before I knew how much you loved me, I wanted some way for you to _finally_ see..." Elsa reached out with her free hand to gently cup Honeymaren's chin, guiding her glassy gaze to hers. "That for all the countries and people and _life_ in this impossibly large world...you are the only woman I will ever see, Honeymaren. The only one I will forever need at my side. In this great, wide world, you are the love of my life that gives it all meaning."

Honeymaren gazed at Elsa in wonder, her chest so tight it was almost painful to breathe. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against hers, not bothering to try to formulate words she knew would fall impossibly short to express the love she felt for the beautiful queen in that moment. She reached out with her free hand to lace her fingers through Elsa's hair and pull her closer, kissing the queen with every ounce of love and devotion she had as they sat at the edge of the world – the world that was so incredibly large, yet no bigger in that moment than beyond their loving embrace.

By the time Honeymaren was finally able to tear herself away from the view, the sun was beginning to set on the mountain. They walked in comfortable silence, Honeymaren's arm wrapped around Elsa's shoulders and the queen's around Honeymaren's waist, her head nestled comfortably against her shoulder as they trekked back to the castle. Honeymaren smiled when she saw the beautifully intricate staircase leading across a great chasm. Just as she was about to inquire about the lack of dangerous stepping stones as they climbed it, the smile fell when she saw the shattered section of railing halfway up the stairs. "What happened here?" she asked quietly as they came upon the jagged edges of broken ice. Elsa frowned a bit and shook her head, the staircase becoming whole once more with a wave of her hand. "I don't know," she answered quietly. "I wasn't conscious the last time I left."

Honeymaren frowned and instinctively pulled Elsa closer, recalling the queen's tale of what had happened here years ago. "...you haven't been here since, have you?" she asked quietly, though it was more a statement than a question. Elsa shook her head anyway. She didn't elaborate further and Honeymaren didn't pry, knowing she was about to see for herself. As they approached the steps to the castle itself, an ominous rumbling shook the ground and Honeymaren's eyes narrowed. She pulled Elsa closer as she searched for the source of the danger, the rumbling growing louder and harder as whatever caused it barreled closer to them.

Suddenly, the large doors to the castle flew open and an impossibly huge, frightening white monster appeared, spikes of deathly sharp ice protruding menacingly from his body in every direction. Her eyes darted from side to side, desperately looking for a safe place to take Elsa when said woman placed a gentle and entirely too calm kiss on her cheek, an amused smile on her face. "It's alright, darling, I promise." Honeymaren looked at her like she lost her reindeer-loving mind. As she opened her mouth to accuse of her just that, the golem before them bellowed from the top of the staircase.

"MAMA!"

Honeymaren stared in bewilderment at the creature, her mouth hanging open – even Elsa's unabashed laughter wasn't enough to snap her out of her disbelief. "...what the hell did he just call you?" she asked in a daze as she watched the monster clench his ice-spiked fists, laughing and grinning like a giddy child. "Hi Marshmallow!" Elsa called back with a wave and Honeymaren's wide-eyed gaze snapped to her so fast it made _Elsa's_ neck twitch. "What the _fuck _did you just call him?!" Elsa frowned and flicked the dark-haired woman's ear. "Language!" she chided disapprovingly, though she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. Honeymaren's snarky reply died in her throat as the ground rumbled once again when Marshmallow barreled down the stairs toward them, immediately getting on his hands and knees to press his snowy face against Elsa, one hand as big as the queen herself pressing her gently against him in what looked remarkably like a hug.

Elsa smiled broadly and leaned into the fierce golem happily. "I missed you too, big guy. How have you and your brothers and sisters been?" Honeymaren's eyes got impossibly wider. "There's _more_?!" she exclaimed as she looked around wildly, suddenly suspicious of every snow-covered rock face that could pop to life. Marshmallow turned his head and looked at the person who came to visit with his mother and Elsa smiled, gesturing to her. "Honeymaren, this is Marshmallow. Marshmallow, this is Honeymaren, my..." she paused for a moment, unsure of how to introduce her. As far as the spirits were concerned the beautiful Northuldran was her wife, despite not having been _officially_ wed, but what did that make her to the rest of the world? Elsa's...girlfriend? Consort? Lover?

"Soulmate," Elsa finished confidently, realizing in her heart no other distinction came close to describing the depth of Honeymaren's importance to the queen. "Soon to be my wife, for all intents and purposes." She added the last part with a shy smile before a funny thought struck her. "I guess that makes her your step-mother?" she tacked on with a grin, crystalline eyes twinkling in amusement when Honeymaren gave her a wildly flabbergasted look.

Suddenly, Marshmallow's huge face came entirely too close for Honeymaren's liking as he inspected her closely, the Northuldran forcing herself to stand her ground. Elsa couldn't help the odd swell of pride that surged through her chest at that. Even when faced with an admittedly dangerous and potentially deadly snow golem, Honeymaren wouldn't back down an inch - retreat was simply not in her brave _noaide's_ blood. "Pretty, Mama," Marshmallow declared, even his attempt at a quiet speaking voice vibrating Honeymaren's entire body. "She is quite pretty, isn't she, Marshmallow?" Elsa said with a pointed smile. "I keep telling her that, but she doesn't believe me." Marshmallow looked between Elsa and Honeymaren with clear confusion for a moment before facing Honeymaren again.

"PRETTY!" he yelled insistently. The force of his bellow would have knocked the Northuldran on her back had he not brought his big, icy hand up behind her to catch her. A surprised bark of laughter escaped Elsa as she ran to Honeymaren's aid, placing a calming hand on Marshmallow's face. "Good job, big guy, I don't think she'll question it again. Will you, _gorgeous_?" she asked with a grin. The queen bit her lip hard in an attempt to stifle her laughter - with her hair now blown behind her in every direction and her hands raised in awkward surprise in front of her, the wide-eyed _noaide_ looked for all the world like a startled cat with its claws out and hackles raised as she laid against Marshmallow's hand. She glared daggers at the queen as best she could in her current state, which only added to the blonde's amusement.

"Marshmallow, thank you for taking such good care of my ice palace. Can I ask you to do another job for me?" Marshmallow nodded emphatically, scooping Honeymaren up and gently depositing her on her feet as he listened closely for his mother's instructions, oblivious to the dark-haired woman's grumbles as she fixed herself. "Can you take all of your brothers and sisters down the mountain for the night? Maren and I have to do something very important and can't be disturbed. You can bring them all back tomorrow afternoon. Can you do that for me?" Marshmallow nodded excitedly, leaning in for another hug from his favorite person in the world before he stood and bellowed wordlessly back in the direction of the castle.

Maren braced herself as another rumbling shook the ground before tilting her head in confusion. It felt...different somehow. Her eyes widened once more as she saw an absolute stampede of tiny, fist-sized snow golems burst from the doors. "Ohhhh no," she moaned as they made a beeline straight for her. She braced herself as best she could as they barreled into her, standing against the tide valiantly for all of two seconds before she was overwhelmed and knocked over. Honeymaren yelped as she was carried away on the wave of sentient snowballs, awkwardly trying to scramble against the current. "ELSAAAAAA!" she cried, but no help would be forthcoming from the queen. Elsa was leaning heavily against Marshmallow's leg as tears of laughter streamed endlessly down her face at the sight of her poor, overwhelmed lover.

"I get her, Mama!" Marshmallow declared, reaching out and plucking Honeymaren from the sea of sentient snow by the back of her tunic with two fingers. He held Honeymaren in the air as she continued to try to kick and swim against the current before realizing she had been rescued. She blinked up at Marshmallow, then glared down at the laughing queen who was now sitting in the snow, doubled over in laughter. "Oh Gods, I can't breathe!" she crowed as she laughed, wiping at the never-ending stream of tears running down her face. Just as she finally calmed down enough to take a breath, she looked up into Honeymaren's face to see her arms crossed petulantly as she hung in the air and lost it all over again.

"ELSA! Tell him to put me DOWN!" Honeymaren groused, and Elsa tried – she really did, but she was laughing far too hard to make out any coherent words. Soon, Marshmallow made sense of his mother's attempts at gesturing and set Honeymaren gingerly on the ground, the Northuldran immediately fixing her tunic and glaring at the queen while the large golem looked at his mother quizzically. In an afterthought, she looked up at the snow beast. "Thank you, Marshmallow," she said curtly. Marshmallow grinned toothlessly at her. "Welcome!" he exclaimed.

Honeymaren walked over to Elsa with her hands on her hips, glaring down at the queen as her giggles slowed and she tried to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry, baby. I couldn't help it," she said through a chuckle, wiping the rest of her tears away and smiling brightly at her. "Gods, I've never laughed that hard in my entire life." Honeymaren couldn't help the loving smile that tugged at her features, all annoyance at her snowy abuse gone in an instant as she offered her hand to the queen. When Elsa took it, she pulled her to her feet and into her arms, placing a soft, quick kiss against her lips. "It's a good thing your laughter is one of my favorite sounds in the world, or I might have taken offense." A slight blush bloomed across pale cheeks as she grinned at her _noaide_. "I suppose I'll just count that as one more thing that makes me the luckiest woman in the world, hm?" she asked with a wink.

Before Honeymaren could answer, Elsa pulled away to address the snow golem. "Thank you for everything, big guy," she said warmly as he leaned down for a final hug. "Love you, Mama," he said gently, snuggling his snow face up against her. "I love you too, Marshmallow," she replied with a smile, kissing where his nose would be before he stood and wandered off down the mountain after his avalanche of siblings, quickly disappearing in the trees. When she turned back to Honeymaren, she paused upon seeing the wistful smile on the Northuldran's face. "What?" she asked with a small laugh, but Honeymaren simply shook her head and offered her hand. "Come on. I'm dying to see inside."

Elsa smiled and led her up the stairs and through the still open doors, pride swelling within her as Honeymaren took in all the intricate details of her masterpiece. She blushed hotly as Honeymaren showered her with praise, looking about in awe as she followed Elsa up the long staircase. Honeymaren was so busy ogling the beauty of the palace around her, she nearly ran into the suddenly still queen who had paused in front of two large doors, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. Instead of asking her what was wrong, she slipped her arms around the queen's trim waist slowly and held her close, resting her chin on her shoulder quietly. After a moment, Elsa closed her eyes and relaxed against her, pale hands ceasing their nervous fidgeting and falling to cover the ones embracing her as she leaned her head against Honeymaren's. "This is where it happened?" she asked gently, replaying the story Elsa had told her in her mind. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before she waved her hand in the air, the doors opening under her direction.

Honeymaren instinctively tightened her arms around Elsa as she took in the shattered ice scattered across the room that had clearly been the site of a violent struggle, piecing together Elsa's story as she took it all in. A large, crystalline chandelier lay shattered in the middle of the room. Sharp, deadly looking spikes of ice stabbed into one wall, a beautiful balcony destroyed by two large panes of ice directly across from it with a random upright wall of ice in the middle of the room. She could almost see the men that Elsa had pinned there as she fought to defend herself. Elsa slowly walked out of her embrace, crossing the room in an almost trance as she headed for one particularly haunting reminder of what had almost happened in that room a few short years ago.

Elsa came to a pause in front of a thin wall of ice in the middle of the room, staring down at the deadly tip of the crossbow bolt that had almost ended her life protruding from it. She had been inches from death so many times in just a few short minutes that night. Elsa couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran up her spine as she stared at the lethal point bursting forth from her ice, reminding her of another arrow that had been the beginning of the end of her life in the most unimaginably cruel way.

She gasped when the sharp piece of metal began to glow bright red and looked up to see the thin wall it was embedded in quickly melting before her eyes. As it began to fall, her eyes met Honeymaren's piercing gaze, warm and loving chocolate pools now sharp and dangerous as they flared bright pinks and purples. As the rest of the wall melted away, the shaft of the arrow that Honeymaren held burst into flame and quickly turned to ash on the wind coming from the open balcony, the sharp point falling into the fire maven's waiting palm. Elsa stared, transfixed into those wild eyes as Honeymaren closed her hand around the deadly arrowhead in a fist, squeezing forcefully as flames erupted from her hand. When she opened it again, all that remained of it was a melted, distorted scrap of metal. Honeymaren looked away from Elsa only long enough to turn and hurl the small piece of unrecognizable steel as hard as she could through the destroyed balcony doors and off of the side of the North Mountain.

Honeymaren closed the short distance between them and placed her still flaming hands on Elsa's cheeks. The queen gasped and closed her eyes as the incredible warmth of her touch that sent a pleasant tingling sensation throughout her body, for there was no pain to fear from her lover's flame – Honeymaren would _never_ hurt her. "Never again," Honeymaren whispered, and Elsa opened her eyes to gaze into her wife's, the flames in them ebbing and slowly returning to the kind, loving chocolate pools she fell in love with. "Never again," she repeated firmly, brushing her thumbs along Elsa's cheekbones. Elsa nodded, placing her hands over Honeymaren's and leaning in to kiss her tenderly. Before she had even fully understood the ferocity of her feelings for the Northuldran, Elsa had once admitted to her _noaide _something she always knew to be true.

She had very little left to fear in her life so long as Honeymaren was a part of it.

Honeymaren pulled away slowly to gaze searchingly into Elsa's, her thumbs brushing against her cheeks slowly as she did before she stepped out of her arms. "The lonely, scared girl who went through all of this?" Honeymaren began, gesturing around the broken room as she backed away several steps. "_That girl is gone_." Honeymaren crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the icy wall, propping one foot up behind her as she flashed the queen an encouraging grin. "Show me the _woman_ she grew into." A smile slowly began to grow on Elsa's face as she took in the utter confidence on her lover's face. It grew even brighter as she looked down at her hands and saw the soft, tell-tale blue glow on her hands, feeling her power rolling beneath her skin like a raging river. With one last encouraging nod from the _noiade_, Elsa went to work.

Elsa danced about the room as her magic flowed around her. Broken shards of ice floated from the ground and disappeared in a flurry, joining the new magic as it flew from Elsa's fingertips. A new chandelier made from thousands of icy diamonds containing the symbols of the spirits of the forest blossomed from the ceiling like a crocus from the snow. What was once a small balcony overlooking the world below now took up half of the wall, allowing the bright reds and oranges of the sunset to flood the once dark, closed-off room with their healing light. The railing of the balcony looked like chains of leaves flowing on a breeze, much like their engagement rings and Honeymaren couldn't help but smile at that. Finally, against the wall near the balcony, Elsa crafted her final touch.

A large, four-poster bed that looked as soft and inviting as fresh snow, hidden away by an icy, gossamer-like canopy.

Elsa panted lightly as she watched Honeymaren take in the sight of the room, blushing as she fingered the fabric on the bed and those chocolate eyes flicked toward the magical queen with an unreadable look before walking toward her. Elsa gave her a playful little smile and backed away slowly before turning and sauntering away, leading Honeymaren out onto the new balcony. She leaned up against the railing and gazed out across the last rays of the setting sun, smiling when she felt warm arms slowly snake around her waist and her lover's lithe body press up against her. Honeymaren rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder, closing her eyes as she buried her face into waves of white-gold and inhaled deeply. "How did that feel, Snowflake?" she asked quietly, relishing the soothing feel of the winter spirit safe and content in her embrace.

Elsa pondered the question for a moment, her hands coming to rest on the ones about her waist as she leaned into the protective warmth behind her. "It felt similar to the first time, but different. It felt like freedom...but of a different kind." Honeymaren opened her eyes, regarding the queen curiously. Elsa smiled and turned in the embrace, resting her head on her _noaide's_ shoulder and tucking her arms between their chests. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply in contentment. She loved when Honeymaren held her like this – loved the feeling of being completely wrapped up in a loving, protective embrace where she didn't have to pretend to be brave or strong, where she was utterly taken care of and cared for. She could simply...be. Honeymaren was the only person in the world that could make her feel like this.

"When I first made this place, I felt the freedom to exist," she clarified, splaying one hand over Honeymaren's chest to feel the strong, comforting rhythm of her heart beneath her searching fingertips. "Now...I feel free to be _me_...to be _happy_...to have wants and needs and emotions without compromise, because I know you will be there to love me through it all," she finished quietly. "I love you, Honeymaren." The dark-haired woman smiled and pressed a kiss to Elsa's forehead before resting her head against hers. "I love you, Elsa," she murmured softly in reply. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled up at her adoringly before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek and laying her head on her shoulder again, snuggling in closer to her.

They stood there for a long while lost in their own thoughts as the last remnants of the day quickly faded into night, the stars shining brightly in the clear, cloudless sky. Honeymaren stared up in wonder at the vastness of it – it felt like they were so high up that she might be able to reach out and touch them. She may have tried, had she not had everything she'd ever wanted already wrapped up in her arms. As she stargazed, she slipped her hand under Elsa's icy shirt and began to trace small, nonsensical shapes on the soft skin at the base of the queen's spine, eliciting a quiet sigh of content from the blonde. "That feels nice," she murmured, closing her eyes once more.

Honeymaren smiled down at her adoringly and her hand began to glow a soft pink, warming with her magic. She slowly waved it over the queen's lower back, melting away a large portion of her shirt and leaving the pale skin exposed before pressing her warm hand flat against the small of her back. Elsa groaned softly at the pleasant feeling, a small chuckle following close behind. "You think you're hot stuff now that you've got fire powers, hm? That you can just melt my clothes away whenever you want?" Honeymaren smirked and pushed more warmth through her hand and began to rub her fingers in small, firm circles. She grinned when Elsa leaned into her heavily and wrapped her arms around her neck to steady herself, another pleased groan escaping her as Honeymaren kneaded the muscles in her lower back. "Is that you complaining?" she asked teasingly. She could feel the queen's smirk against her neck. "Why should I complain if a beautiful woman wants to rub my back?"

Honeymaren simply chuckled in reply and began to run both hands up and down Elsa's lower back until her entire back was exposed, pale skin glowing ethereally in the moonlight. She slowly ran the warmed flat of her hands up and down the soft skin and Elsa sighed deeply, letting the combination of her love's embrace and the magical warmth ease all the tension from her body. Honeymaren stared down in wonder at the flawless expanse of pale, creamy skin beneath her fingers and began to trace the contours of Elsa's spine with her fingertips. Her fingers slowly followed the elegant curve from full hips to a trim, dainty waist and up the blonde's sensitive ribs, smiling when Elsa arched her chest into her in response. Over and over her fingers traveled the beautiful paths that were known only to her as she lovingly worshipped her goddess of ice and snow, the queen's breath beginning to quicken. "You're so beautiful, Elsa," she whispered quietly to her.

Elsa gasped softly when Honeymaren's fingers brushed against her ribs again, tilting her head to place slow, open-mouthed kisses against her lover's throat. She buried one hand in thick waves of dark silk and pulled her closer, moaning softly when Honeymaren's wandering fingers dug possessively into her hips. Elsa's breathing began to dissolve into short, quick pants as her body responded to every brush, caress, and twitch of her lover's fingers as they reacquainted themselves with what was rightfully theirs. The queen bit her lip to stifle her quiet keening, letting her _noaide _explore as she wished. Her knees wavered and threatened to buckle when Honeymaren's lips found the sensitive skin of her neck. She instinctively tilted her head to the side, submissively exposing more of her neck and throat to the dark-haired woman. "Maren," she gasped out softly when full lips found her pulse point and sucked sharply, sending a jolt straight through her core.

Finally, the queen couldn't stand it any longer and pulled back just enough to kiss Honeymaren fiercely, using the hand tangled in her hair to hold her close. Honeymaren instantly deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between Elsa's lips as she pulled her close, her fingers digging into the queen's hips as she did. Finally, Elsa pulled away to gasp for breath, placing her lips against Honeymaren's ear. "Please," she whispered huskily. "Take me to bed..." The _noaide_ groaned softly and instantly captured the queen's lips in a firm, possessive kiss, reaching down to lift the dainty blonde by the back of her thighs. Elsa instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around Honeymaren as she was swiftly carried to the icy structure and lain gingerly on its soft surface, feeling as though she were lying in a snowdrift. Her lover's familiar, comforting weight immediately settled above her, never once breaking their kiss.

Elsa's skillful hands reached down and tugged sharply at the knotted leather of Honeymaren's belt, her breathing becoming ragged as her noaide kissed her senseless, swallowing the queen's moan when the dark-haired woman's thigh pressed firmly between her legs. The sound of leather slapping against itself echoed against the icy walls as Elsa's nimble fingers finally managed to undo Honeymaren's belt, ripping it away and throwing it carelessly to the side of the bed before grasping at her tunic and tugging insistently at it. Finally, she managed to gather enough of it in her hands that she could pull the garment up over her_ noaide's_ head, forcing them to break apart for a split second. The moment it cleared her head, Honeymaren's lips immediately found Elsa's throat, nipping and sucking sharply and marking the queen as hers. Elsa arched up into her lover with a sharp gasp, reaching down and grabbing fistfuls of Honeymaren's shirt, tugging it loose from her form-fitting breeches, whining a bit when her frenzied hands got a bit tangled in the flowing fabric. Honeymaren laughed, smiling against the queen's skin. "You are impatient, Your Majesty," she husked out against her throat before she sat up on her knees, straddling the queen's hips as she pulled the loose material over her head, leaving her torso bare to Elsa's hungry gaze.

Elsa's eyes raked appreciatively over her _noaide's_ toned form before something caught her eye. She sat up slowly, cool fingers reaching out to delicately brush against a large, angry-looking scar on Honeymaren's chest near her left shoulder. Blue eyes widened for a moment in recognition before her face fell, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as the image of the barbed crossbow bolt that caused the scar burying itself in her lover assaulted her mind. Honeymaren tensed, her own eyes squeezing shut for a different reason as the same memory returning made it feel as though her skull were splitting in two. The _noaide_ forced the pain from the forefront of her mind, reaching out to run her fingers soothingly through Elsa's hair. "Hey," she murmured gently, drawing the queen's tearful gaze back up to hers. "I'm okay, Snowflake. Everything's alright," she said in a low voice, smiling reassuringly at the blonde. Honeymaren cupped the blonde's face gently in her hands, her thumbs brushing away the few stray tears that had managed to fall. Elsa sniffled quietly, sad eyes flicking from the scar to Honeymaren's eyes a few times before resting her hands on her lover's wrists. "Does it hurt?" she managed to ask in a shaky voice. Honeymaren smiled adoringly and shook her head. "No, my love. It doesn't hurt."

Elsa's gaze dropped to the scar once more, staring at it for a long moment before she leaned forward and pressed her lips gingerly to the marred flesh. Honeymaren shivered slightly at the sensation, closing her eyes and brushing her fingers through Elsa's hair lovingly. The queen dropped her hands to rest on Honeymaren's hips as she took her time brushing her lips lovingly against the raised skin, covering the entire surface of the scar in the softest kisses Honeymaren had ever felt. "Thank you, Honeymaren," she whispered against her skin, lifting her eyes to stare adoringly up at her _noaide_. "Thank you for saving my life..." Honeymaren smiled warmly and leaned in to touch her forehead to Elsa's tenderly. "Thank you for being the reason for mine," she whispered back before she pressed her lips softly against Elsa's, guiding her to lie back once more. Elsa wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, dissipating the rest of her icy outfit without a second thought, releasing her only long enough for the dark-haired woman to peel off her breeches before settling above her once more. There would be no teasing or playful fighting with fabric this night – this night was for pure love, for reconnecting with the lost half of her soul, and to ensure she would never be taken from her again.

Their kisses and caresses remained slow and loving for a long time, their passion simmering and building below the surface as they savored the miracle of their reunion. Elsa could have stayed lost in those moments forever and been happy for the rest of her life. The queen's skin absolutely glowed in the moonlight that poured in from the wide balcony and more than once, Honeymaren found herself staring down at her in breathless awe. She slowly traced her fingertips down Elsa's body, mesmerized by the beautiful contrast of their skin when the queen would arch into her touch. Honeymaren pulled back slightly to stare into the arctic gaze beneath her, crystalline pools filled with love and longing for her and her alone. The moon and the stars shone brightly upon the lovers but compared to Elsa's eyes, nothing shone quite as brilliantly. The endlessly deep blue pools had their own vocabulary – and, oh, what a beautiful language it was to learn. Honeymaren could live the rest of her life in the mists and never be found wanting, for through the queen's eyes she could see the starlight in her very soul.

"What are you thinking?"

Honeymaren blinked, startled from her reverie as she realized she must have been staring. She bit back the instinctive apology on her lips when she saw the patient, adoring smile on the blonde's as Elsa reached up and brushed the back of her fingers against Honeymaren's cheek. "What are you thinking to look at me in such a way?" Elsa asked again. Honeymaren smiled lovingly at her, capturing Elsa's hand in her own and planting a slow kiss to the center of her palm before doing the same to each fingertip. "What way is that, my love?" she murmured against the pads of the queen's fingers. Elsa sighed softly at the loving touch and closed her eyes as it moved to the sensitive, vulnerable skin of her wrist and inside her forearm. "The way that makes my heart feel like it's going to burst. Like you're looking at me for the first time, as though you've never seen me before, yet somehow know me more completely than I know myself."

Honeymaren smiled against Elsa's skin, lacing her fingers with the queen's and dipping her head to trace her collarbone with her lips, murmuring softly to her as she went. "I'm thinking that there is so much more to you than anyone else can see...that there are more wonders in this world than I've ever dared to dream." Honeymaren glanced up when she felt the queen's eyes on her once more and smiled lovingly. "And how amazing it is to see all of them in the stardust of your eyes." Elsa stared down at her in wonder, her eyes shining with unshed tears - tears that finally fell when the queen closed her eyes as Honeymaren leaned up to kiss her passionately, pressing her thigh firmly between the blonde's legs. The queen moaned softly and rocked her hips needily against Honeymaren's thigh, even as the _noaide's_ hand trailed down to cup her gently.

Honeymaren broke the kiss with a soft gasp, lowering her head to nuzzle Elsa's cheek lovingly as her fingers parted the queen's need, dipping into the slick warmth there. "Are you ready?" she whispered huskily in her ear, her fingers already massaging the over-sensitive bundle of nerves that sent bolts of lightning through Elsa's entire body. "Gods, yes," she whimpered, cradling Honeymaren's head against hers and tangling her fingers in her hair, her legs instinctively parting wider for her lover. Elsa moaned loudly when Honeymaren slowly pushed one finger inside of her, her head falling back against the pillow as she arched into the touch.

The _noaide_ buried her face against Elsa's neck to hide her grimace as pain instantly shot through her head, as though she had run headfirst into a stone wall – like there was a hard, unforgiving boundary somewhere in the recesses of her mind that her consciousness threw itself at over and over as memory after memory flashed before her.

Elsa crying out in pleasure.

_SLAM. _

Elsa riding a wave of ecstasy for the first time.

_SLAM._

Elsa begging Honeymaren to claim her.

_SLAM_.

Elsa's virginal walls clamping down on her fingers.

_SLAM._

She grit her teeth as an agonized tear leaked from the corner of her eye, disappearing against the icy pillow, trying desperately to focus on the beautiful goddess writhing in ecstasy beneath her. Her lips found the sensitive skin of Elsa's neck, biting down gently before soothing it with her tongue. She forced a second finger deep inside the blonde's dripping sex and was rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from the queen as it stretched her tight, untouched walls. Her fingers moved faster and harder, desperate for her love's cries of pleasure to drown out the pain in her head.

Elsa moaned breathlessly, her fingernails digging into the soft skin of her _noaide's _back as she clung to her desperately to ground herself. She sobbed in ecstasy as her lover pushed ever deeper inside of her and she began to lose herself to the pleasure. Instinct took over as she bucked her hips against Honeymaren's hand, losing both rational thought and control as she neared that wonderful peak when it happened. She whimpered and closed her eyes when his face flashed before her.

No. She was safe. She was with Honeymaren.

The weight above her became less comforting and more restricting. Elsa clung even tighter. _She was safe._

"_You're mine,"_ she heard in her mind with a particularly deep, powerful thrust. It wasn't Honeymaren's voice. She whimpered again, her arms wrapping around Honeymaren's neck and hugging her tightly, her eyes stinging with tears. When had she started crying? She held on even tighter, suddenly wishing it would be over soon.

And then it was.

"Shhh, shh, shh...it's alright," came Honeymaren's soothing voice next to her ear, the dark-haired woman gently nuzzling her. Her fingers were still buried deep within the blonde, but had stilled all movement. "You're safe, Elsa," she whispered. "We're stopping." Elsa shook her head vehemently, reaching down to try to prevent Honeymaren's hand from leaving her, but it was too late. "Please, don't," Elsa whimpered, looking desperately into Honeymaren's eyes that now shone with sadness. "I'm sorry, I can do this, I promise-"

"_Elsa, stop!_"

Honeymaren's voice was sharp, her eyes hard despite the concern and love in them and it instantly silenced the queen. Chocolate eyes flecked with twilight immediately softened as Elsa's face fell and she sighed, closing her eyes to calm her own emotions and leaning up to place a long, reassuring kiss to her forehead. When she opened them again, she stared into lost blue eyes that more closely resembled a rough, stormy sea than the sparkling starlight she had seen only minutes ago. "Elsa..." she began, her hand reaching up to tuck a lock of white-gold behind her ear. "I can't do this. I can't put you through that..." she admitted, shaking her head. "I'd rather lose my memories than give you one where you feared my touch..." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that began to build, placing her hand over Honeymaren's and pressing it to her cheek. "Can't you see that's why I _need_ this?"

Elsa opened her eyes to stare imploringly at her lover, allowing the tears to fall freely as she choked back a sob. "I can feel his hands, his body, his lips on me...all the time," she cried brokenly, closing her eyes tightly once more and pressing her face desperately against the hand on her cheek. Honeymaren listened quietly, gently brushing the fingers of her other hand through the queen's hair. It was clear to the _noiade_ that this was something Elsa had been holding in for a long time turning to gall in her soul that she desperately needed to get out. "I feel them ghosting over me in my waking hours and claiming me at night, _haunting_ me when it should be _you_. It should be _your_ hands, _your_ body, _your_ lips I feel because I belong to _you_ not _him_!" she sobbed, impossibly blue eyes begging her to understand.

'_So there it is,_' Honeymaren thought to herself. That was the source of the deep guilt she sensed from Elsa on Ahtohallan – the thought that her inability to rid herself of her fears and traumatic memories meant that it lessened her connection, her loyalty, her worth to Honeymaren. The dark-haired woman bit her lip to prevent her own tears from falling as that reality sank in. For Elsa to ever think that she was less than, especially because of such a horrible experience cut Honeymaren to her very soul. "What do you need from me, Elsa?" she asked gently, using the hand Elsa held to her cheek to guide the blonde to face her, wiping the tears away with her thumb. The queen stared into the gentle, loving eyes of the woman she loved most in the world before she had to close her own, the empathy in them too much for her to bear. "I-I need you to love me even though I'm broken," she whispered hoarsely. "I need you to cleanse my soul of his touch until all I can feel is _you_ and your love. I..." she trailed off, biting her lip to try to regain control of her emotions. Though Honeymaren wanted desperately to comfort her, she waited patiently for Elsa to finish. Finally, the queen was able to take a shaky breath and look up into Honeymaren's eyes pleadingly as her voice was reduced to a broken whisper. "Just...love me until I'm me again..."

Honeymaren leaned down to feather soft kisses first along Elsa's furrowed brow, then her eyes, and down to the dainty upturn of her nose, murmuring softly to her as she went. "Sweet spirit...there will never be a moment that I don't love you and everything that you are, good _or_ bad, broken _or_ whole," she began, continuing to trail delicate kisses across the queen's face, bidding her to calm. "Nothing you or anyone else can do will ever change that, Snowflake. Look at me," she ordered gently, brushing the back of her fingers against Elsa's cheek as desperate blue pools locked onto her. "You're _mine_, Elsa. Not because you _belong_ to me, but because you _gave_ yourself to me. Elsa, you don't belong to anyone but yourself...and only _you_ decide who deserves a place in your heart and your mind," she said earnestly, willing the queen to understand.

Honeymaren smiled warmly at her, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Now, you gave yourself to me, my goddess of winter...and there are no take-backs. Surely your sister has taught you this lesson with chocolate at some point." Elsa couldn't help the watery chuckle that escaped her, which made Honeymaren's smile turn into a slight grin before she bumped her forehead playfully against the queen's. "Hey," she said in a lower, more heartfelt tone that brought Elsa's gaze back to her. "You're _mine,_" she reaffirmed for the queen, who nodded quickly in agreement. "And I won't let anything or anyone take you from me. I will hold you safe in my heart and my arms until the stars themselves burn out, because my love is as everlasting and dedicated as the bird on the diamond mountain." The anecdote made Elsa smile a little, already feeling herself growing calmer at the sound of her lover's voice. "What is the bird on the diamond mountain?"

Honeymaren smiled and sat back before scooching up to sit with her back against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. "Come," she beckoned to the queen, patting her lap expectantly. Elsa blinked and sat up slowly, eyeing Honeymaren uncertainly. Honeymaren only grinned and reached out to grab the queen, eliciting a tiny yelp and even a bit of a giggle as she was pulled over to straddle her lover's lap. The _noaide_ pulled Elsa flush against her and the queen gasped quietly at the contact. Honeymaren smiled warmly and reached up to wipe the drying tears from her beloved's face, placing a loving kiss on each cheek before she spoke.

"My people have a legend about time," she began as she laced her fingers with Elsa's, playing with them idly while the queen watched. "A great king heard of the power of the spirits and came to Noaide, seeking the truths of the world. He asked Noaide, 'How many seconds are in eternity?'. Noaide replied, 'There is a mountain of pure diamond. It takes an hour to climb it and an hour to go around it. Every hundred years, a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on the diamond mountain. When the entire mountain is chiseled away, the first second of eternity will have passed.' Now, most people take this as a lesson of how insignificant the time we spend on this earth is in the grand design of things, but me, personally?" Honeymaren grinned. "I think that's one hell of a bird." Elsa smiled adoringly at her _noaide_, reaching up to rest her arms on her shoulders and touching her forehead to hers. "I love your stories," she said quietly. Honeymaren smiled and ran one warm fingertip up the queen's sensitive spine, causing her to arch forward with a surprised gasp. "Do you know why I am like the bird in that story?" she asked in a low voice, placing a hand on either side of the blonde's ribcage and slowly dragging her fingernails down to her waist. Elsa swallowed thickly and shook her head in reply, closing her eyes as her body shivered at her lover's teasing touch. "Because," she elaborated as her fingertips continued to tease the blonde. "I will spend all of eternity showing you how much I love you over and over again until you finally believe me. And the moment you do, when that diamond mountain is finally chiseled away...I'll still have the rest of eternity to look forward to loving you," she whispered, leaning up and capturing Elsa's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. The queen melted against her instantly, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her as close as she could.

When they finally broke apart for breath, Honeymaren pressed her forehead against Elsa's, both women's breath coming in quick, short pants. "We can try again," Honeymaren breathed. "But I want you to be in complete control and I want your word that you will let me know the moment something doesn't feel right so we can slow down." Elsa nodded fervently and immediately leaned in to kiss Honeymaren once more, blinking in surprise when her lips were met with fingers. Hungry blue eyes flicked up to serious chocolate in askance. "This is important, Elsa," she said quietly. "Promise me you won't just try to barrel through this...that you'll let me help you." Honeymaren felt Elsa's adoring smile grow beneath her fingertips before the queen grasped her hand with her own, pulling it from her lips and pressing them lightly against Honeymaren's in a brief, sweet kiss. "I promise, love," she whispered sincerely, allowing the _noaide_ to search her gaze to her satisfaction and smiling when it was Honeymaren that could not stop herself from kissing the queen once more.

Though they began slowly, it didn't take long at all for the flame of their earlier passion to blaze to life once again and for Honeymaren's nerves to start making themselves hard to ignore, for she had realized a crucial truth she hadn't revealed to the queen. Since the first occurrence in the snow before they entered the ice castle, when they realized what new kind of pain Ahtohallan had predicted Elsa to face, something hadn't made sense to Honeymaren. Honeymaren's pain was entirely physical, and physical pain was anything but new to her. Hell, she had been shot by an arrow and burned by the flames of a funeral pyre – the Northuldran was well acquainted with multiple levels of physical pain. It wasn't until Elsa's desperate pleas to continue to love her that Honeymaren realized what kind of pain she wasn't prepared for.

Allowing _Elsa_ to be in pain.

Despite the promise she had demanded of her, Honeymaren knew this was a battle within Elsa's heart and soul that only the queen could truly fight. She knew at some point, she would have to let the blonde push herself through the pain and the trauma that was likely to overtake her. Not only that, but Honeymaren herself would be the catalyst for it. That didn't mean she wouldn't do everything she could to make it easier for the woman she loved, though. She pulled back from their increasingly heated kissing for a moment, unable to help smiling at the impatient whine that the action drew from the queen. "Hold on, Snowflake," she murmured, giving her a quick, apologetic kiss. "I want to try something."

Honeymaren closed her eyes for a moment in concentration, holding one hand palm up with fingers splayed over the side of the bed. Elsa watched, entranced, as her lover's palm glowed a warm pinkish-purple, gasping softly when Honeymaren's eyes opened to reveal the same color swirling in the soft chocolate. Honeymaren turned her eyes toward the ceiling and closed her hand in a fist before flicking her fingers outward once more. She did this several more times and Elsa tilted her head in confusion as over and over, nothing appeared in her lover's palm as she expected it to. Just as she was about to ask what she was doing, she realized the colors in the room around her were changing – the cold, stark white of the moonlight on her ice was becoming warmer, softer, and more welcoming. She followed Honeymaren's gaze to the ceiling and gasped at what she saw.

Dozens of small flames were floating all around them, glowing all sorts of colors from soft oranges and reds to ethereal pinks and purples, a new flame materializing in thin air every time her lover flicked her fingers. "Maren..." she breathed with wonder as she gazed in awe at the beauty of Honeymaren's magic. She smiled brightly at the beauty around her when suddenly her lover's hand, still glowing with her magic, pressed against her most intimate area, two impossibly warm fingers sliding deep inside of her without warning. "MAREN!" Elsa's eyes went wide in surprise and she cried out in pleasure, her hands flying out in front of her and catching herself on the headboard as she pitched forward in surprise. She closed her eyes at the glorious sensation - it was like nothing she had ever felt before, this delicious heat inside of her that made her feel utterly _complete_. "Open your eyes, Elsa," Honeymaren ordered gently, keeping her fingers very still inside the blonde, even as the queen's tight walls gripped at them needily. When Elsa forced her eyes open, Honeymaren smiled at her lovingly. "Try to keep your eyes open, baby. Remember, you are in control, but never lose focus that it is _me_ you are with and the magic that surrounds you...because you are _always_ safe with me. Okay?"

When Elsa nodded hurriedly in understanding, Honeymaren leaned up to kiss her as she began to very slowly pump her fingers in and out of the queen, swallowing every whimper and moan that escaped her. Elsa pulled away from the kiss with a sharp cry of pleasure when her _noaide's_ fingers curled slightly, brushing that magical spot that made her see stars. Her own fingers gripped the headboard tightly as her hips began to move on their own, rolling and bucking needily against Honeymaren's hand to force that wonderful heat deeper inside of her. "F-Faster...please, Gods, faster..." she panted as she leaned forward on her knees for better leverage and gasping when her lover eagerly complied with her plea. Honeymaren placed feverish kisses across Elsa's chest, her lips finding their way to one hard, pert nipple and immediately lavishing it with her tongue, eliciting a needy whimper from the blonde. Elsa closed her eyes in rapture, her hair falling around both women's faces like a satin curtain hiding them from the world as her head fell forward heavily. The fingers on Honeymaren's free hand dug pleasurably into her hips as they rocked together, helping to keep her steady.

"_This is how I've always dreamed of having you. At the mercy of my every will, as you always were meant to be."_

Elsa whimpered slightly, biting her lip. No. She refused. She wouldn't let that bastard win.

His smug, evil smile flashed in her mind.

"_I told you years ago that you would belong to me, Elsa."_

She could feel his poisonous touch on her chest and she forced her eyes open with a gasp, looking down to find her _noaide_, not Ulrik lavishing her with her tongue. "Maren..." she whimpered quietly, barely loud enough for Honeymaren to hear. Chocolate eyes immediately looked up and saw the fear beginning to swirl in passion-darkened blue pools and she slowed the movement of her fingers, wrapping her other arms around Elsa's waist to slow her down as well. "It's okay," she murmured, leaning up to kiss the panting queen softly. "It's okay, Elsa. I've got you," she whispered as she kissed her again and again. Throughout it all, she never ceased the slow pump of her fingers, steadily letting the pleasure continue to build in her lover. She pushed just a little more of her magic through her fingers, eliciting a deep moan from the queen. "Oh, Gods, whatever you're doing, please don't stop," she begged, wrapping her arms around Honeymaren's neck and holding her close.

Honeymaren pulled back just enough to look at Elsa's face, a ray of hope shining in her eyes as she saw the unbridled pleasure on her beautiful features. "Does that feel good, Elsa?" Elsa nodded quickly, letting her forehead drop to her lover's shoulder. Honeymaren carefully pushed a bit more of her magic into her hand and blinked in disbelief when she was immediately rewarded with another throaty moan from the queen.

Could this really be the answer?

A sense of relief washed over Honeymaren as she began to move her hand a bit faster and released another wave of her magic through her fingers, grinning when Elsa's hands grasped desperately at her shoulders, her hips rolling against her and forcing them deeper. Every bit of magic she diverted to her hand not only heightened the queen's pleasure, but lessened the agony in her head. Had this been what they were meant to do all along? Somehow, it felt right that this is how it was meant to be – only by healing one another could they begin to heal themselves. Suddenly the barrier in Honeymaren's mind was no longer impenetrable. All that stood between her and a long, full life with her goddess was abruptly surmountable. It was flawed. It was vulnerable.

It was coming down.

Elsa screamed her name as Honeymaren redoubled her efforts, the cries of the queen's pleasure echoing across the icy room again and again as she poured more and more of her magic into their bond. Finally, her goddess of winter sobbed not in sorrow, but in ecstasy, her hips bucking wildly against her lover as she sped toward the edge of oblivion. She could feel Elsa's walls begin to pulse around her fingers on the edge of climax when her magic suddenly began to respond of its own volition. Rather than pushing her magic into her hand, it seemed as though her hand was drawing the magic into itself. Or...

It was _Elsa _drawing the magic into herself.

"Elsa...are you doing this?" she asked, pulling back just enough to look at the keening queen, but Elsa was beyond being capable of responding. When she began to slow the movement of her hand, Elsa's wound their way into Honeymaren's hair and tightened in a vague warning. "Don't you _dare_ fucking stop," she nearly growled against her throat. Elsa pulled back to look into Honeymaren's eyes, a challenging fire dancing in them. She slowed the movement of her hips, prolonging her release just enough to speak coherently. "Who...do I belong to..._noaide_?" Honeymaren's eyes widened slightly before a slow smirk tugged at her lips. "Me," she answered confidently, curling her fingers as she said it. A sharp cry of pleasure and the sexiest smile she had ever seen was her well-deserved reward as Elsa pressed herself closer against Honeymaren, cupping her face in her hands and brushing her lips teasingly against hers. "Then take back what is yours, my love," she whispered before fiercely claiming the full lips that belonged to the queen and the queen alone.

All lingering doubt banished from her mind, Honeymaren picked up the pace once again, her fingers pumping feverishly in and out of the writhing goddess again and again as she felt magic being pulled from her. With one final curl of her fingers, Elsa came undone, her entire body locking in ecstasy as she rode wave after glorious wave of pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced. Her womb was flooded with the inexplicable warmth of her lover's power, pooling inside of her like a hot spring of euphoria and keeping her riding the edge of oblivion beyond what she thought possible.

Finally, Elsa collapsed into Honeymaren's waiting arms, shaking uncontrollably from the intensity of what she had just experienced as the dark-haired woman pressed loving kisses to every inch of skin her lips could reach. Honeymaren kept her fingers buried deeply inside the blonde, the queen's still spasming walls gripping them tightly. "That was incredible," Honeymaren breathed against Elsa's neck, causing the shaking woman to chuckle breathlessly. "I'm pretty sure...that's my line..." she panted, a tired but sated and happy grin on her face. Elsa gathered as much strength as she could to lift her head from her lover's shoulder before she gasped softly, tucking Honeymaren's hair behind her ear. "You're bleeding again," the queen whimpered, conjuring an icy cloth to gently wipe away the blood. "Does it hurt?" Honeymaren smiled and reached her free hand around to grasp Elsa's fretting one, shaking her head. "No, my love. It's all gone, I swear. You took it all away," she answered. Elsa blinked in confusion. "Me? I did? How? When?"

Instead of answering, Honeymaren grinned and pressed her fingers deeper inside the blonde, eliciting a surprised, gasping moan from the winter spirit who immediately rolled her hips forward. "I don't know and I don't care. Because there is only one thing in this entire universe that holds any meaning to me right now. Do you know what that is?" she asked, punctuating her question by beginning to slowly, firmly stroke her fingers in and out of the already gasping queen. "W-What?" Elsa managed to gasp out, threading her fingers through her lover's thick, dark locks. Honeymaren grinned broadly at her, leaning up to brush her lips against the slightly open, panting fullness of Elsa's before whispering a single word against them.

"You."

As the queen suddenly found herself flipped onto her back on the mattress and pinned beneath the newly reborn fire spirit, Elsa knew only two things. One was that the love of her life, the other half of her soul, and her reason for living had just decided that the queen was in for a very long, very intense night.

And two?

She was going to love every damn second of it.

**AN:**

**Holy crap that was a long chapter. Also, the bird and diamond mountain is a story from Peter Capaldi's Doctor Who and I LOVE him!**

**Writing this chapter took a lot out of me personally, mentally and emotionally; though I'm sure a lot of it is due to closing on/moving into a new house in the middle of a pandemic -_-**

**Which means, sadly, that the next chapter is going to take a little while, so hopefully this super long one tides you guys over for a bit.**

**Stay safe, my friends! As always, fuel my soul with reviews and it will spur me on to write faster! Also, still looking for one-shot requests!**

**-Volchise**


	39. Homecoming

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine – Homecoming_

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut against the bright ray of sunlight that fell across her face, her beautiful porcelain features pulling into a pouty frown. She wasn't ready to wake up yet, not now that she had _finally_ had a chance at a deep, proper sleep. Not only was she not ready, she was nowhere near anything that even _looked _like being ready - _that's_ how not ready to wake up she was. In fact, executive decision – she was _not_ getting out of bed. Short of the castle being on fire, there was no reason for her to. What was the point of having any power if not for this exact reason? Content with her decision, she turned her head away from the rudeness of the sun and snuggled deeper into her warm pillow, sighing in content when it pulled her closer.

Wait, what?

Elsa opened her eyes blearily, blinking against the bright light as she tried to focus. This wasn't her bedroom. A deep sigh from her 'pillow' brought about the waking rush of memories from the night before and hopeful blue eyes lifted to gaze upon her sleeping lover's face, glowing beautifully in the late morning sun. Honeymaren lay on her back with one arm behind her head on the pillow, the other wrapped protectively around the queen's shoulders. Elsa laid almost on top of her _noaide_, her head nestled on her chest and shoulder, her body sidled as closely as possible to her warmth and her leg nestled comfortably between the Northuldran's. The queen's arm was draped across Honeymaren's chest, pale fingers tangled loosely in dark waves of silk near the base of her neck. She inhaled deeply, the comforting scent of fresh wood, leather, and a crisp wind that was unmistakably Honeymaren filled her senses and her soul. Now _that_ was something worth waking up for.

But by the _Gods_, was she _comfortable_.

Her body felt heavy, an incredibly delicious ache running through the entirety of it and the queen blushed hotly as the reason for the ache flashed in her memory. Well...reasons. Plural. _So_ many plurals. Despite the deepening blush, an unapologetic grin broke across the queen's face - she regretted nothing. Elsa was flying on cloud nine, now suddenly happier than she could possibly explain to have woken up because that meant that Honeymaren coming back _wasn't_ a dream - it was real..._this_ was real. Everything was going to be okay now, her magic could feel it. _She_ could feel it. Through a terrifying series of trials and impossible miracles, her brave, beautiful, extraordinary _noaide_ was returned to her and safe in her arms where she belonged and for the first time in forever, Elsa was happy. Truly, entirely, unconditionally happy.

Elsa took this rare moment of calm and quiet to silently observe her sleeping lover. She played with the hair in her fingers, inspecting the beautiful range of warm reds and oranges that now colored the ends. She smiled when she held it up in a ray of late morning sunlight, marveling how it almost seemed to glow like fire itself. Crystalline eyes moved on to take in the beautiful, heart-shaped face she loved more than life itself. Honeymaren looked so calm and peaceful, almost child-like as she slept. Though the _noaide_ had never once complained, nor would she ever let on to it, Elsa knew her lover often carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Like her, Honeymaren had been groomed from a young age for a destiny of pre-ordained greatness and a life of leadership and responsibility. Elsa knew more than anyone what such a burden did to even the strongest of people, so to see Honeymaren so serene made the queen's heart sigh with relief.

Her eyes fell to the angry-looking scar on Honeymaren's chest near where her hand lay and the queen bit her lip slightly. Out of what was quickly becoming instinct, the winter spirit laid her palm against the Northuldran's heart, closing her eyes as she felt the reassuringly strong and steady rhythm beneath her fingers. That particular nightmare was over but that scar would forever be a reminder to the queen never to take a single day for granted, for that scar was the proof that the next breath was promised to no one. Subconsciously, her fingers lightly traced the outline of the scar as her mind began to wander, her arctic gaze lingering lovingly on her beloved.

It wasn't often she was afforded such a view of her lover since the _noaide_ usually woke with the dawn. Elsa was a naturally early riser herself, but village life started earlier than the sun and Honeymaren often already had most of her chores and several of Elsa's done by the time the queen began to stir. While this had always irked the winter spirit who wanted desperately to be of use to her new people, Honeymaren would simply smile and hand Elsa a bowl of whatever breakfast the _noaide_ had decided to surprise her with that day. One night when Elsa had tried to scold her love for the admittedly sweet and well-meaning but spoiling habit, Honeymaren suggested that if Elsa had such a problem with it, then she should wake earlier than her. She had bet the queen right then and there that if she could wake up the next morning before Honeymaren, the _noaide_ would make Elsa her favorite stew for dinner especially for her.

"That tickles, you know," Honeymaren's smooth, sleep-laden voice rumbled through her chest against Elsa's ear. Elsa simply smiled brightly, crystalline blue eyes lifting to meet warm and loving does as they gazed upon her adoringly, warm fingers brushing lightly up and down her shoulder and bicep. Elsa laid her hand flat against the scar to soothe the tickling sensation, sighing deeply and snuggling in closer to her. "Do you remember the last time I woke up before you?" Elsa asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. Honeymaren snorted slightly, stretching her arms out before wrapping both of them around the queen and pulling her closer. "Do you remember me telling you that staying awake all night didn't constitute as waking up early?" Elsa pulled her head back a bit to rest it on Honeymaren's outer shoulder so she could look at her properly, a small, playful grin on her face. "Yet you still made me dinner." Honeymaren smirked and rolled to her side, slipping an arm beneath Elsa's head and around her shoulders, the other snaking around her waist so she could pull the queen's nude form flush against her. "That was an act of love, not a concession." Elsa chuckled and snuggled closer against her lover, tucking her head under her chin and sighing in contentment. "Nuance," she murmured.

Honeymaren's soft chuckle rumbled through her chest as she ran her fingertips lightly up and down the smooth, creamy skin of the queen's back that was now marred with several faint red trails the Northuldran's fingernails had left in their passion the night before. "I think I'm spoiling you, Your Majesty," Honeymaren teased, placing several soft kisses atop Elsa's head. "I may need to start telling you 'no' on principle at some point."

Elsa smirked and pressed her lips to Honeymaren's collarbone slowly, trailing them teasingly across her chest and up to her throat. She reached up with one hand to push firmly on the _noaide's_ shoulder, following her as she pushed her onto her back once more. Elsa's other hand slid through her lover's dark tresses and gripped the silky locks, tugging on them firmly to force Honeymaren's head back, exposing her neck to the queen's lips as she easily straddled the Northuldran's hips. Honeymaren groaned softly as the queen's tongue instantly found a particularly sensitive spot she had discovered the night before, her hands moving to the queen's hips and grasping them tightly as her breathing quickened. "I've created a monster," the dark-haired woman groaned. "How are you even _moving_ after last night?" Honeymaren didn't know how it was possible, but last night had proved that the queen secretly had an insatiable lust coupled with an unholy stamina; the _noaide_ chalked it up to the dizzying emotional ride the blonde had been trapped on for the last month.

"Is this your attempt to start telling me 'no', darling?" Elsa whispered huskily in her ear, rolling her hips against Honeymaren's for good measure and eliciting a soft gasp from the Northuldran. "I said 'at some point'. This is not that point. It's nowhere near that point. In fact, forget I said anything. Shut up and kiss me." The queen flashed her a sexy little grin, slowly leaning down until her face was inches from hers. "I live to serve, my love," she breathed, brushing her lips tantalizingly against Honeymaren's. Just as she was about to claim the _noaide's_ full, kiss bruised lips for what must have been the thousandth time in the past twelve hours, a deep, rumbling sound echoed throughout the castle.

"MAMAS! WHERE ARE YOU MAMAS?"

Both Elsa's and Honeymaren's eyes flew open, their lips still frozen in their interrupted kiss.

"No...no, no, no, no!" Elsa murmured in a panic, disappearing from above her love in the blink of an eye and leaving Honeymaren in a bewildered daze. The moment she sat up, her world turned dark as her shirt and pants were thrown at her face. "Quick, get dressed! I _can't_ have another birds and the bees talk with a snowman, I _refuse_!" Honeymaren pulled her clothes off of her face to fix the queen with a curious look. "How...how does a conversation like that even _go_?" she asked out of sheer morbid curiosity. Elsa quickly waved a hand over herself, her icy traveling outfit reappearing as good as new while raising an elegant eyebrow in her direction. "If you would like to experience it for yourself, you need only stay naked for another fifteen seconds or so before the pleasure is all yours, dear."

Honeymaren's eyes went wide as the rumbling quickly grew closer, as though it were coming up the stairs. There was no way that goliath Marshmallow could fit on those stairs, which could only mean...

"Oh, _shit_!"

Honeymaren was a blur of movement as she scrambled to get dressed, pulling her undershirt on over her head in record time. Elsa blinked, watching in amusement she didn't bother to try to hide as her lover scrambled off of the bed, trying desperately to yank her pants on. The dark-haired woman bounced on one foot as she tried to shove her other leg into her pants just as the large double doors were flung open and an avalanche of snowgies burst into the room. She fell over with a yelp as her legs were swept out from beneath her, a wave of tiny little snowmen carrying her across the room as she yelled out in surprise. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand to hide her grin and her giggles only to let out her own squeak of surprise when she was swept away as well, both women riding the swift wave of sentient snow all the way down the massive staircase and being deposited on their feet at the bottom. Marshmallow was there waiting for them with a giant, happy grin on his snowy face, leaning down to put his face near them. "HI MAMAS!"

"Marshmallow," Elsa said in a gently disapproving tone, her hands folded regally in front of her. "I know you are excited to see us, but you can't just send all of your brothers and sisters to kidnap people. It's not very polite to force someone to go where they don't want to, is it?" Honeymaren watched the giant snow golem's oddly expressive face crumble at his creator's light scolding, giant hands coming together to make deadly icicle fingers click together shyly. "Yes, Mama," came the surprisingly quiet reply. Honeymaren felt an odd warmth bloom in her chest when she saw a gentle and lovingly exasperated smile tug the corners of the queen's mouth out of its thin, stern line as she walked up and placed a reassuring hand on his leg, beckoning him down to her level. When he bent down, she placed a sweet kiss where his nose should have been. "It's okay to make mistakes, big guy, and a mistake will _never_ change that I love you. Okay?"

Giant craters where Marshmallow's eyes should have been creased in hope and worry. "Promise, Mama still love me?" Elsa smiled and nodded, standing on her tiptoes to adjust a...tiara? Honeymaren blinked and tilted her head in fascination – she would definitely have to ask Elsa about that one. "Yes, Marshmallow. I promise. I make mistakes all the time – and you still love me, right?" Marshmallow nodded emphatically, forcing Elsa to take a small step back despite the amused smile on her face. "Good," she said with a chuckle. "That makes me happy. Now, I think you owe Honeymaren an apology," she said, gesturing slightly to her. Honeymaren was about to wave off the necessity when Marshmallow turned to her with a snowy face that once held such malice and danger to her, yet now conveyed the most childlike innocence she had ever seen. "I'm sorry, Mama," he said quietly.

Honeymaren suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, wide and surprised eyes flicking immediately to arctic blues that mirrored her own before looking back to Marshmallow. "Uh...that's okay, buddy. Mistakes are the best way to learn. Aren't they, Elsa?" she asked, eager to turn the attention back to the queen. Elsa seemed to snap out of her own moment of reflection, nodding in agreement. "That's right, they very much are. Now, Maren and I have to go back to Arendelle before it gets too dark, alright big guy? Can I have one last warm hug?" Elsa asked, holding her arms out wide to her snow goliath. Marshmallow eagerly accepted the embrace, pressing his snowy face against Elsa and soaking in her affection. When Elsa pulled away, his big, snowy head turned to look expectantly at Honeymaren. Twilight flecked eyes shifted to the queen, who gave the tiniest shrug_. 'It's your choice,'_ her eyes said.

Honeymaren sighed and smiled warmly, opening her arms wide to the giant snowman. Marshmallow gave a booming laugh of delight and eagerly brought his large hand behind Honeymaren to hold her against his face, her feet leaving the ground and dangling in the air for a few moments in his excitement. Honeymaren only laughed and squeezed him back as best she could, Elsa smiling brightly at the pair from a few yards away.

After one last round of goodbye hugs, both women waved to the happy snow giant from the bottom of the staircase before turning from him and walking into the woods. As they crossed the tree line, Honeymaren reached out to grasp Elsa's hand gently in her own, entwining their fingers together with a smile. "Where to, my love?" she asked, rather looking forward to a trek through the snowy woods with the queen in her element. Elsa smiled back at her, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Well, as much as I'd love to keep you all to myself, I think there are a few people who would be quite cross with me if I monopolized your miraculous return any longer. So I would say that is up to you, darling." Honeymaren took a deep, calming breath and slowly released it, mentally preparing herself for what lay ahead of them, a bright pair of sky blue eyes sparkling at the forefront of her mind.

"Ryder," she said softly. "He is my priority." Elsa nodded, taking a quick glance at the sun before veering them slightly to the East. "Enchanted forest it is, then. We will have to walk until we can find a source of water to call Nokk from, I'm afraid," she said with an apologetic tone. Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow at the queen, chuckling. "What, no magical snow beast for us to ride?" Elsa smiled a bit, though it faded quickly from her face. The dark-haired woman blinked in confusion when the blonde didn't immediately offer a witty reply, her brow furrowing in concern as she saw Elsa losing herself in her thoughts. "Hey," she said with a gentle squeeze to the pale one in hers. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to upset you." Elsa's smiled returned immediately and she shook her head in dismissal, pressing close to her lover. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Maren. It's just that..." Elsa sighed softly and paused, looking at the snowy ground as she walked.

"It's daunting, you know? To be able to create life – _sentient_ life. I made Olaf and Marshmallow by accident," she admitted quietly after a long moment, watching her booted feet carve a path in the snow. "Olaf I made from a loving memory of Anna and I as children. I guess it was an attempt to keep her and her love close to me in those first moments of purposefully using my powers as a free adult. Marshmallow I made to...well, to keep the _real_ Anna as far away from the _real_ me, the _dangerous_ me as possible for her own protection." Honeymaren bit her lip to stifle the immediate argument against the queen deeming herself dangerous, rooting herself in what Elsa was trying to share with her. Crystalline blue eyes turned to meet patient, twilight flecked does. "I mean, you see it, Maren. Both of them have thoughts and feelings and wants and dreams – lives just as complex and intricate as our own. Yet, I created them on selfish whims, ignorant of what my powers were capable of." Elsa shook herself slightly before shaking her head. "So, yes, I _could_ conjure up a snowy beast of burden for us...but knowing now what my magic is capable of, it's something I never want to do again."

Honeymaren mulled over the queen's words in her head for a moment – she had never thought of it from that perspective. She smiled slightly, watching the queen with mute fascination. Elsa's quixotic mind never ceased to amaze and inspire her. "Well," she said after a long moment. "That's a shame." Elsa blinked in surprise, her eyes flicking to Honeymaren's and her head tilting in askance. Honeymaren smiled warmly, bringing the pale hand in hers to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "You make a wonderful mother, Elsa," she murmured softly, her voice and her eyes full of such genuine truth from which the words were spoken that Elsa could only blush brightly, her gaze falling shyly back to their snowy path. Watching Elsa interact with Marshmallow had breathed life into a desire Honeymaren had never truly felt until then.

She wanted to have a family.

She wanted to _make_ a family.

_With Elsa._

She suddenly imagined the beautiful queen holding a tinier version of herself, eyes of the brightest blue and curly, white-gold ringlets around a cherubic face. She imagined Elsa singing the small child to sleep, rocking her in her arms while Honeymaren watched from the door of Elsa's bedroom. Honeymaren saw herself introducing the little girl to Bruni and heard the child's delighted giggles echoing through the trees of the enchanted forest as the fire lizard raced about, chirping excitedly.

"Do you want children, Elsa?"

Wide, blue eyes snapped to her so fast Honeymaren felt the muscles in her own neck twitch. "W-What?" the queen asked in bewilderment. Honeymaren chuckled at the clear surprise in her lover's face. "I said, 'do you want children?'" she repeated, trying to keep herself from smirking. Elsa's blush intensified, the normally articulate queen's mouth suddenly forsaking her as it opened and closed wordlessly. Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow, reaching out and lifting a snowy pine branch out of the queen's way just before she walked into it, a smirk tugging at her lips when a thick dusting of snow fell from the perfumed branch and onto Elsa's head. "W-We can't...I-I mean, we aren't able t-to...y-you know..." Elsa murmured incoherently as she reached up to brush the snow from her hair, clearing her throat and quickly turning her burning face away from her lover in embarrassment. The blonde gathered her wits together, a mask of unconcerned nonchalance slipping into place. "What I mean is, it's not a possibility for us so I haven't given the idea any thought." Honeymaren frowned, unconvinced, as she watched the anxious queen hurry ahead, weaving through the trees of the increasingly dense forest. She didn't need her abilities as a _noaide_ to tell her what had just happened.

Elsa had just told her an outright lie.

But why? She could sense an odd emotion in her lover she couldn't quite place. Uncertainty? Nervousness? Why would Elsa lie about having pondered starting a family?

"And why is that not a possibility?" Honeymaren instead asked as she followed the queen's trail, twilight flecked eyes watching Elsa's body language carefully as she tried to piece together yet another puzzle of her beloved's psyche. The queen turned her head slightly to look at her lover over her shoulder, a playful little smirk tugging the corner of her mouth upward. "Just because you're not a snowman does not mean I'm suddenly ready to explain the birds and the bees, darling." Honeymaren rolled her eyes, despite the small blush that crept into her sun-kissed cheeks. "I _meant_ that if we wanted to-"

"Aha! I have an idea!"

Honeymaren blinked when Elsa's sudden enthusiasm cut her off mid-sentence, frowning once more at the queen's clear evasion of the subject. The _noaide_ took a quiet, calming breath and exhaled slowly. Something about the concept of children clearly made her lover uncomfortable, so she decided to let the subject drop for now. She knew Elsa would eventually open up to her about it in her own time – she always did, and Honeymaren loved her enough to be patient and wait for her to be ready. She followed the queen beyond the dense tree line to the edge of a hillside, surprised at how quickly they had made it through the trees. Honeymaren moved behind her love, slipping her arms around her waist and pulling her close to nuzzle her neck affectionately. "What's your idea, baby?"

The tension in Elsa's shoulders melted away at her love's clear acceptance of her discomfort and smiled adoringly at Honeymaren, closing her eyes for a moment and pressing closer to her. _'Thank you,'_ she tried to say with her embrace. They stayed that way for a long moment, soaking in the closeness before Elsa spoke quietly, a hint of playful mischief in her voice. "Have you ever been sledding, Maren?" Honeymaren blinked, looking at the steep and seemingly endless expanse of hill before them before her eyes flicked to Elsa's grin of growing excitement. She was unable to hide her own steadily widening smile as she realized what the queen was asking her to do. "Yeah?" she asked, seeking confirmation of Elsa's desires. The queen nodded with a small giggle, stepping out of her lover's embrace before waving her hands delicately in the air, a sled that looked more like half of a miniature sleigh forming before Honeymaren's eyes.

The Northuldran smiled, watching the glee on the queen's face as she flicked her hands this way and that, adding intricate little details and finishing touches to her creation. She would never get tired of watching the beautiful spirit play with her powers. The queen truly was a wonder to behold when she was in her element and it never ceased to steal the Northuldran's breath from her lungs. The sled had a comfortable looking sleigh-like back on it, delicate icy filigree decorating its frosty surface and the ends of the rails of the sled curling in on themselves in a spiral. "It looks like a pretty clear path down these hills before we run out of snow. If we are lucky, we may get to the forest before we lose the light, even if we don't find water," Elsa said with a bright smile as she observed her new creation.

Honeymaren grinned and playfully scooped the queen up in her arms, eliciting a surprised yelp and laugh from the blonde. "Well, what are we waiting for, Your Majesty?" she asked with a laugh before settling onto the icy sled, scooting all the way back until she was up against the sleigh end and setting the queen down between her legs. She reached forward and pulled the spirit of winter close, wrapping her arms securely around her waist and propping her legs up on either side of her to box her in protectively. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing, Elsa?" she asked, though there was no hint of doubt in her voice. Elsa leaned back against her, tucking her own legs in front of her and grinning from ear to ear. "I guess we are going to find out!" she said with a laugh as a quick wave of her hand suddenly pushed the sled forward and over the edge of the hill.

Honeymaren whooped with joy as they soared down the hill, the world whipping past the lovers in a blur all around them. Elsa laughed openly and pressed back against her noaide as she subtly steered their vessel with carefully placed snow and ice. A subtle extra inch of snow on the right to veer left, a small patch of low-friction ice for a boost of speed to turn just a bit faster, giggling all the while like she was a little girl again. Elsa held her arms up and tilted her face toward the warmth of the bright afternoon sun, her white-gold locks flying in the wind behind her.

She felt like she was flying - and with her beloved _noaide_ at her back, she thought she may never come down again.

All too soon, the brown and green earth of Spring began to loom before them in the distance as they sped away from the snowy peaks and Honeymaren wrapped her arms lovingly around Elsa as it grew closer. "This is awesome, Elsa. We should travel like this everywhere. In fact, I am making an official request. Sledding all day, every day," Honeymaren said with a grin.

But Elsa didn't answer.

Honeymaren tilted her head curiously as the blonde stiffened in her arms, pale hands coming down from their carefree position and gripping the sides of the sled in a death-grip. "Snowflake?" she asked uncertainly.

"...we're not slowing down."

The Northuldran blinked for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "We will eventually, sweetheart. I'm not opposed to coasting for a while."

Wide, nervous blue eyes looked at the dark-haired woman over her shoulder. "Before we hit that tree line?" she asked, pointing at the bottom of the hill at the forest that once again began to claim the landscape as it leveled out. "Um...okay, maybe we need to figure out a way to stop," Honeymaren said, looking around quickly. "Do you have any way to slow us down?" Elsa bit her lip, eyes locked on the tree line growing ever nearer. "Hold on," she said in a shaky voice, hesitantly holding her hands out in front of her. Several yards ahead of them, a dozen giant piles of snow appeared in their path one after the other and Honeymaren's twilight flecked eyes grew wide. She immediately reached out for Elsa, pulling the queen close and hunching over her protectively, tucking the blonde's head safely against her chest just before they hit the first pile.

The women lurched forward slightly at the impact, the sled sailing right through the chilly powder. Honeymaren spit out a mouthful of snow just in time to hit the second pile, holding Elsa tightly as they lurched forward a bit harder this time. By the fourth pile they were nearly unseated as the sled began to struggle to break through the snow. Honeymaren held Elsa as tightly as she could and ducked her head down as they hit the next pile, knowing this time they would be ejected from the sled. True to her prediction, the sled finally came to an instant halt as it buried itself deep within the snowy barrier, sending its passengers flying straight through its peak and hurtling through the air. Honeymaren let out a strangled cry of effort as she fought desperately to keep her protective hold on the snow queen, the pair soaring straight into the next and final snowdrift just before the tree line, becoming buried deep within it with a muffled thud.

Elsa poked her head up through the snow with a gasp, spitting out the traitorous substance and looking around desperately. "Maren?!" she cried, frantic eyes searching for her lover before hearing a muffled noise from deeper within the snow beneath her. Pale hands quickly scooped away the snow in panic as she tried to dig her _noaide _out. When she finally found and brushed the snow away from Honeymaren's face, she stared down at her love with wide, disbelieving eyes.

She was _laughing_.

The dark-haired woman laughed openly and loudly, even as she coughed slightly from the snow in her mouth. Elsa's brow furrowed in confused concern, her fretting hands trailing all over the laughing woman. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Honeymaren caught her breath just enough to smile brightly at Elsa, sitting up in the snow. "Of course I'm alright, Elsa, it's just snow. That was fun!" The queen frowned in disapproval, shaking her head. "It was not '_fun_', Honeymaren, it was _foolish_. I could have _killed_ us both!" she said sternly as she began scrambling to remove herself from the snow pile. "I don't know what I was thinking, suggesting something so dangerous without even thinking it through properly."

"You were thinking you wanted to have fun, and it _was_ fun, Snowflake. We're okay, nobody was hurt," Honeymaren reasoned as she scrambled out of the snow after her and reached out to grasp her hand. "But you _could_ have been!" Elsa shouted, ripping her hand away and rounding on her lover angrily. "And it's _my fault_!" Honeymaren blinked in surprise at the sudden bitter anger in the queen's voice before realization lit in her twilight flecked eyes. "Where are you right now, Elsa?" she asked after a moment. Pale, angry features morphed to annoyed confusion at the question. "What? What are you talking about? We're at the forest's edge," she answered icily as she turned away from Honeymaren, raising her hand to dematerialize the sled and the snow piles with a harsh, quick wave of her hand.

"Are you sure you're not in the castle playing with Anna?"

Elsa froze, her eyes widening as the haunting memory flashed in her mind. "That's the reason you don't want to talk about having a family, isn't it Elsa? It's not that you don't want one - it's that you're _afraid_ to have one." Her lover's voice was closer this time. Elsa closed her eyes tightly, her fingernails digging painfully into her palms as they clenched into shaking fists at her sides. "You're afraid you might hurt them," Honeymaren said gently as she came to stand in front of Elsa, reaching out to brush a stray lock of windblown white-gold silk from Elsa's face, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest when the queen flinched slightly from her touch. "Elsa," she began quietly. "Baby, you were just a little girl...you didn't mean for anything to happen to Anna."

"_No_," came Elsa's harsh reply, bitter arctic crystals opening to meet the dark-haired woman's gaze – the understanding and love in those chocolate pools nearly broke the queen. "Don't," she whispered softly, looking away from the doe eyes that saw far too much of the broken queen. "Don't make excuses for me. It's not just Anna that I've hurt," she admitted as she wrapped her arms around herself defensively. "Anna was the only person you ever hurt with your magic, sweetheart," Honeymaren said with a confused frown as Elsa shook her head. "Maren...do you realize that everyone I have ever loved has died because of me?" Honeymaren blinked in confusion, one hand reaching out to gently cup Elsa's cheek. "What do you mean, baby?" she asked, feeling her heart crack when the queen pulled away from her touch with a sad shake of her head. "My parents died trying to find answers about me. Anna basically died to protect me from Hans. And you..." Elsa shook her head again, her gaze falling to the forest floor. "You and Anna coming back to me are impossible phenomenons that shouldn't have ever happened. There are only so many miracles that can happen, Maren, and neither of you would have needed one if it wasn't for me."

The queen lifted her eyes to Honeymaren's once more, her voice quiet and pleading. "I know how deeply you love me, Honeymaren, but please...don't let it blind you to the truth." When Elsa turned to walk away, Honeymaren reached out to gently grasp the queen's arm, halting her escape. "What truth is that, Elsa?" she asked calmly, pulling the blonde back to her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "That you're 'dangerous'?" she challenged with a raised eyebrow. Elsa closed her eyes and looked away only for a warm and gentle hand to guide her face back to Honeymaren's. "Elsa. Look at me." The queen opened her eyes slowly in hesitant obedience, meeting her lover's reassuring gaze. "Your magic is not dangerous, my love," Honeymaren said soothingly, brushing the back of her fingers against Elsa's cheek. "_You_ are not dangerous." When Elsa opened her mouth to argue, warm fingertips pressed against her lips silenced her before she could speak. "You're not, Snowflake. Your misplaced guilt, your uncertainty, your lack of trust in yourself...your _fear. That _is what is dangerous, sweet spirit. Can you name a single time when your magic did any harm that wasn't during a moment when you doubted yourself?"

"Maren..." Elsa began in frustration, attempting to turn away, but Honeymaren held fast, reaching down to grasp Elsa's hands and uncurl them from around her waist. "Do you trust me, Elsa?" she asked quietly, bringing pale hands up to her lips. "In my instincts? My abilities as a _noaide_?" Crystalline eyes instantly met twilight flecked chocolate. "With my life," she responded without hesitation. "Always." Honeymaren smiled, wrapping her free arm around the queen's trim waist and pulling her closer to her. "Have I ever let you down, my beautiful queen? In all our time together, have I ever not protected you? Have I ever failed to keep you and those around you safe?" Elsa sighed softly, relaxing ever so slightly under the Northuldran's touch. "No..." she murmured and lowered her head, only for Honeymaren to hook a finger under her chin and guide her gaze upward again. "Then trust me now, Elsa. Trust my instincts. If you can't trust yourself yet, then trust that I know the woman I love, inside and out, and that I believe in you more than anyone or anything. Mistakes do not make you dangerous - your fear of making mistakes does. You are human, sweetheart. A remarkable, incredible, impossibly amazing human," she added with a wry smile, "but a human you remain."

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed softly, wrapping her arms around Honeymaren's neck and laying her head on her shoulder. The _noaide_ smiled warmly and held the queen close, pressing a soft kiss to Elsa's forehead and stroking her soft, white-gold locks. Honeymaren placed her lips near the queen's ear and whispered gently to her. "You are the most selfless, nurturing, and loving person I've ever met. Any child would be blessed to have you as a mother, my queen." Elsa blushed, pulling away just enough to meet her lover's gaze with hopeful uncertainty. "Do you really think so?" Honeymaren smiled and shook her head. "No, my love. I don't _think_ so. I know it with all of my heart," she corrected, teasing the corner of the queen's mouth with her thumb and grinning when it elicited a quiet chuckle and a smile from the monarch.

Elsa glanced upward and sighed slightly, dropping her head back to her love's shoulder and nuzzling her neck for a moment before pulling away. "It's going to be getting dark soon, Maren. We should get going if we want to be at camp before nightfall." Honeymaren glanced up as well, noting how low the sun was already sitting on the horizon and nodding in agreement. She gave Elsa a playful smirk and offered her arm gallantly. "Fancy a walk through the woods with me, my love?" The queen smiled and slipped her arm into Honeymaren's, pressing close to her. "With you? Always."

The sun was just beginning to set by the time the pair reached Northuldra territory, the familiar sounds of the encampment faint but unmistakable on the breeze. As they approached, Elsa felt her lover tense against her, slowing their pace ever so slightly. The queen paused, looking up at Honeymaren questioningly before her eyes softened seeing the clear uncertainty in her twilight-flecked depths. "You're nervous," she observed quietly. Though there was no accusation in her tone, the queen couldn't completely hide the hint of surprise in her voice. It was a rare moment indeed that her lover ever showed any outward hint of anything but complete control and confidence in herself. Honeymaren's eyes flicked to patient blue pools before she sighed softly through her nose, nodding slightly and coming to a complete stop. Elsa raised her eyebrow, a small but playful smirk tugging at her lips. "If I recall, you didn't put this much thought into revealing yourself to _me_," the queen pouted slightly, trying to lift the _noaide's_ spirits. Honeymaren gave her a slight, almost sad smile. "My whole world revolved around you in both of my lives, Snowflake, as Honeymaren _and_ Revontuli - I couldn't be with you fast enough. But the Northuldra...Ryder...I left them. I _chose_ to leave them because I chose not to live without you." Honeymaren turned her longing gaze to the encampment, heart-shaped features creased in worry. "What if they don't forgive me?" she asked in a voice so soft Elsa almost missed it. "What if...what if _Ryder_ doesn't forgive me?"

Elsa followed Honeymaren's gaze, watching the faraway movements of the camp for a moment before lacing her fingers with hers, drawing the fire maven's gaze back to her. "Maren, you saved them. You saved the enchanted forest. You saved Arendelle and Calabria, as well. You're a hero and deserve to be welcomed as one." Honeymaren turned to face Elsa, releasing the queen's hand in favor of wrapping her arms fully around the beautiful monarch, resting her forehead against hers gently and soaking in the comfort of having her beloved in her arms. "If you recall, you were also _very_ angry with me, Snowflake. Or do you not remember screaming at me on the fjord?" she pointed out, smirking slightly. Elsa frowned and poked Honeymaren's ribcage chidingly, frowning in disapproval. "I don't find that funny, Honeymaren. And you're damn right, I was angry. If I'm being completely honest, part of me still is. But...it's an anger borne of hurt. I was hurt because when you...died..." Elsa nearly choked on the word and pressed into her lover a little closer. "You left a void so impossibly massive that I had no hope of healing. I was angry because, like you, I didn't want to live in a world where you weren't at my side...except you didn't give me any choice."

Honeymaren guiltily lowered her gaze, only nodding in understanding. She wouldn't try to defend herself – she knew she would feel the exact same way if the situations had been reversed. A cool finger beneath her chin brought her apologetic gaze back to warm and loving crystal pools. "But I forgave you, darling. I forgave you because what you did saved everyone and everything that I cared about and it was the right thing to do. It didn't make it hurt any less, but it made it easier to accept and understand why. I forgave you, Maren, even though you shouldn't have needed it...and they will, too." Honeymaren sighed deeply and looked at the village once more before taking a deep, calming breath and nodding, steeling herself for whatever lay ahead. Elsa smiled at her proudly, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before walking a few steps ahead. "Let me get them all together and warn them so they don't 'freak out', as Anna so poetically describes it." Honeymaren smirked a bit and simply nodded, leaning against a tree out of sight as Elsa walked beyond the forest and into the encampment.

As Elsa walked, the Northuldra greeted her with respectful nods of their heads and welcoming smiles that she returned naturally. She smiled to herself at how at home she felt among the nomads and how much more like home it was going to feel in the coming weeks once life went back to normal. She was pulled from her reverie when she saw one of the two faces she was looking for approaching her near the communal fire. "Your Majesty, it has been nearly a week since we have seen you, we were starting to worry you would not return," came Yelena's low voice, sharp green eyes looking her over carefully before a rare approving smile bloomed on her face, small but clear. "You are looking well, Spirit," she complimented. Elsa smiled warmly and nodded her thanks to the older woman, allowing wrinkled hands to take hers gently. "Thank you, Yelena. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I have important news and it cannot wait. Will you help me gather everyone at the fire?" Yelena raised a curious eyebrow but did not question the fifth spirit, simply nodding in acquiescence. Her strong, commanding tone boomed out across the encampment as she called the Northuldra to the communal fire while Elsa looked for the other face she needed to see, frowning when she realized it was not among those gathering. "Yelena, where is Ryder?" she asked slowly, tearing her gaze from the growing crowd to look at the older woman in askance.

Yelena sighed and gestured across camp to the _lavvo_ she and Honeymaren shared. "Whenever you are not here, he sleeps there to be close to her. First his parents, then his sister. He has lost far too much for a person so young," she said sadly. Elsa's eyes softened and she nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling," she murmured softly, walking toward the _lavvo_ without another word. She peeked through the open flap to find Ryder staring at a small, wooden carving of a reindeer in his hands, no doubt an early work of the _noaide's_. Elsa stood there and watched the sullen young man sadly, contemplating how best to announce herself to him. "She made this for me after our parents died," he said quietly after a long moment, though he didn't acknowledge Elsa's presence. His fingers slowly traced the outline of the figurine, lost in a memory only he could see. "She told me she had used her powers as the _noaide_ to imbue it with their spirits – that as long as I had this reindeer, they would always be with me." A small, wistfully amused smile tugged at his lips. "Of course, that was before I knew what a _noaide_ was really capable of. Still, even after I was old enough to truly understand her calling, I hoped..." he trailed off as his voice faded, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying.

Elsa felt her heart clench painfully as she entered the dwelling, kneeling down next to him and tucking a short lock of hair that was poking out from beneath his hat behind his ear. "I just-" Ryder's breath hitched. "I just wish I knew she was okay. That she's not in pain anymore. I want to believe that Ahtohallan has given her the afterlife she deserves for all she had done, but..." Elsa smiled softly at him, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Ryder turned to look at her with wide, surprised eyes, a dark blush blooming on his face as he stared at her in bewilderment. Elsa chuckled softly, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I think I can help you with that, _brother_," she said with a reassuring smile as she led him from the tent and to where the rest of the tribe was gathered, not giving him a chance to speak or question her as she took her place at the head of the crowd next to Yelena.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long," Elsa spoke as she addressed the Northuldra, never letting go of Ryder's hand. "But I wanted to be the first to tell you. A series of strange events have occurred in the past few days. As you know, Ulrik was sentenced to be executed – a sentence that has been carried out to completion. Ulrik is dead." There was a loud, approving murmur from the gathered nomads punctuated with several vengefully triumphant whoops of approval that did not surprise the queen – she, more than anyone, had wanted to see the man who stole her beloved's breath burn in the fires of hell for all eternity. She held up her hand to silence the tribe, the area instantly growing quiet once again. "But...it was not me, nor Arendelle who delivered not only Ulrik, but his accomplice, the exiled Prince Hans of the Southern Isles to their fates." Another round of murmuring, this one surprised and curious. Even the normally stoic Yelena turned her head to look at the queen, raising a curious eyebrow "It was Ahtohallan herself who brought about the fires of justice on behalf of both Arendelle and the Northuldra, ushering them to their deaths at the hands of a great warrior of her own creation. A savior who has protected not only me, but all of you more times than I could ever ask and in ways I could never repay."

Elsa turned her head to look at Ryder, his sky blue eyes wide with rapt attention as he, like the rest of the Northuldra, hung on her every word. "Be strong now, brother," she said gently to him, squeezing his hand before addressing the tribe once more. "I present to you, the Northuldra, the People of the Sun, the greatest gift Ahtohallan could give," she finished, gesturing beyond the crowd to the tree line Honeymaren was just beginning to emerge from, the fading rays from the sun's light casting her in a warm, ethereal glow as she strode slowly and purposefully into the camp. Gasps and cries of surprise and disbelief filled the open area as she appeared and Honeymaren faltered ever so slightly before she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin higher, Elsa's proud, reassuring smile giving her the strength she needed. Honeymaren stopped when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder gently, followed by another on her arm, and a third on her opposite shoulder. Slowly, the hands of her people reached out to touch her with awed disbelief, many whispering the ancient prayers under their breath as they did. Honeymaren gazed upon her people with wonder, suddenly feeling foolish for her misplaced fear of their wrath for she felt no anger here - she sensed only relief and amazement and love from her people.

She looked up with a bright smile to look at Elsa before her gaze met a different shade of blue. The crowd parted for the queen as Elsa gently tugged her younger brother forward, sky blue eyes staring in disbelief at the scene before him. Honeymaren walked forward slowly, the hands of her people falling away from her as she approached him. Elsa stepped aside, releasing the young man's now cold and clammy hand with a smile. Honeymaren stopped before him and took in the emotions flitting across features that somehow seemed to have aged much more than a month. She gave her brother a small, reassuring smile as he stared at her in uncertain hope, the expression so similar to the one her lover had worn in this situation. "It's okay," she whispered to him, reaching out to place her hand against his chest. The moment she touched it, Ryder's chest began to rise and fall quickly, both sibling's eyes becoming glassy as the young man began to accept the miracle that stood before him. Without a word, Ryder reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister as tightly as he could, nearly lifting her from her feet and burying his face against her shoulder. Honeymaren hugged him back fiercely, murmuring soothing reassurances to him as she did when he was small. The queen surreptitiously wiped the tears from her eyes and was about to move further away when Honeymaren's whispered words reached her ears. "I saw Mother and Father," she murmured to her brother as he shook with silent sobs. "They love you so much, Ryder, and they're so very proud of the man you are becoming."

Elsa frowned slightly as she turned to quietly walk away, giving the siblings some privacy. Honeymaren had never told her anything about that. To be fair, Elsa had never asked, but still – why wouldn't the _noaide_ have shared something so special and wonderful with her? Then again, Elsa had only found out Honeymaren's parents were dead because she had found her lover at their graves. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. Elsa blinked when she nearly ran into Yelena, who was staring up at Elsa with an unreadable expression. Without a word, the older woman took Elsa's hands in hers and bowed low, touching her forehead to them in a sign of deep thanks and respect. "Thank you, Great Spirit," she said quietly. Elsa blinked in confusion, tilting her head in askance. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't-" she began, but was interrupted when Yelena quickly explained. "Your love is the reason she has been blessed by Ahtohallan...and it has saved her life." Elsa sighed softly and shook her head. "My love is the reason she was killed in the first place, Yelena," she said quietly. "Your love is what has given her life meaning, Your Grace," the older woman corrected her before giving her a playfully mischievous smile, looking the queen up and down approvingly. "And, hopefully, the two of you will soon have a family of your own that will bring greater meaning to both of your lives than you could ever imagine." With that, Yelena released Elsa's hands and went to greet her newly returned granddaughter properly, leaving the queen blinking speechlessly after her.

As the sunset faded to night, a large celebration was quickly underway, complete with a roaring bonfire and a delicious feast. It was directly after this feast that saw Honeymaren sitting on a log with the entire tribe gathered around her as she told the story of her time with Ahtohallan and her mission as Revontuli. She told them of how she had awoken to Ahtohallan's calls and learned of her powers. She recounted how she came to remember who she was, as well as how her and Elsa learned the truth about the fire spirit, Tōll, and his battle with Ahtohallan and the other spirits for the life of the planet. As she wove her tale, she painted pictures in the air with her fiery powers and Elsa watched from afar, leaning against a tree beyond the crowd and fiddling with her hands thoughtfully. _'Hopefully, the two of you will soon have a family of your own,'_ Yelena's words echoed in her mind. Elsa bit her lip and glanced at her lover who was making dramatic, scary faces at the young children at her feet, several of them shrieking in surprise when she let out an angry growl as she mimed the fight between Tōll and the other spirits. The queen couldn't help but notice the delight in her beloved's eyes as she interacted with the children and forced herself to tear her gaze away from the sight, looking back to her nervously fidgeting hands.

It was abundantly clear to the queen that her _noaide_ very much wanted children and, though she wouldn't admit it aloud, especially to Honeymaren, Elsa had always been in love with the idea of having children of her own. The moment her beloved Anna came into the world, Elsa became enamored with her role as a nurturer. As she grew older, her craving for a family of her own only grew exponentially the more she was forced to be alienated from hers, despite her ability to ever have one plummeting the longer she was in isolation. Soon the queen's heart shut the ice-laden door on that dream forever – hope was a futile and dangerous thing for a woman who often couldn't touch a desk without freezing it, never mind a lover or a child. That fear would haunt the queen for the rest of her life, despite what Honeymaren had said on the mountain. And even if she wanted to, she was physically unable to give the _noaide_ the children she so obviously wanted. She sighed softly, looking down at her hands in contemplation. So lost was she in her thoughts, she didn't hear the object of her musings approaching.

"Are you alright, baby?"

Elsa jumped and looked up to see Honeymaren's amused eyes on her, the dark-haired woman's weight cocked to one side and her arms crossed. "You're thinking too hard, Snowflake. I could smell the smoke from over there." Elsa rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers at her lover to send a snowball flying toward her face. She blinked in surprise when Honeymaren caught it with her cat-like reflexes, melting it in her palm with a smug grin that the blonde couldn't help but find _incredibly_ attractive.

"You've got that face again," Honeymaren said with a sexy smirk as she sauntered up to the queen slowly.

Elsa blinked. "What face?" she asked slowly.

"That 'Gods, she's hot when she's being clever', face."

The queen blushed brightly. "This is my normal face," she said, crossing her arms and turning away from her petulantly to hide the pink in her cheeks.

"Exactly." Honeymaren breathed into her ear, suddenly far closer to the blonde than she had been a second ago. Elsa gasped quietly when Honeymaren's fingers dragged across her ribs and taut stomach as she wrapped her arms around her, planting soft kisses along her neck and behind her ear. "B-behave, Pyro," Elsa admonished, even as she subconsciously tilted her head to give her lover more access to her sensitive neck. "This forest has eyes everywhere." Honeymaren chuckled against the queen's pulse point. "Pyro, huh?" Elsa smirked, leaning into her love's comforting embrace. "Would you prefer Sparky?" The dark-haired woman snorted and pulled Elsa close, nuzzling her lovingly. "I don't care what you call me, my queen, so long as you let me call you 'mine'." Elsa sighed softly in contentment at Honeymaren's words, placing her hands over the ones around her waist. "See, that's not fair. I can't reprimand you for being cheeky when you say sweet things like that," she said in a mock pout. "You've put me in a horrible position." Honeymaren smirked and spun the queen around, pressing her up against the smooth bark of the large tree she had been leaning against and pinning her hands above her head as she trailed her lips teasingly against Elsa's. "You've never complained about how I positioned you before, Your Majesty," she murmured huskily as she pressed her body against the queen's, grinning when the blonde instantly melted against her. "W-What did I just say you...you..._seductress_," she hissed quietly. Honeymaren looked at her with eyes full of fake innocence before slowly dragging her lips up the queen's neck. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over your heart pounding," she whispered in her ear, causing Elsa's knees to buckle.

"Maren..." the queen growled out in warning, causing Honeymaren to chuckle and release her lover's hands only to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close, kissing her forehead apologetically. "I know, I know," she said in understanding, nuzzling her lovingly. "You've been quiet all evening," she commented, though there was no accusation in her voice. "I've missed you. Is that pathetic?" she asked with a wry smile. Elsa chuckled quietly, wrapping her arms around Honeymaren's neck and leaning into her with a contented sigh. "Well, if it is then we are perfect for each other," she said with a smile, closing her eyes and reveling in her lover's warm embrace. "But I was thinking that I need to get back to Anna. She's probably worried sick, we haven't even sent word to her since we left for Ahtohallan yesterday." Honeymaren nodded in understanding, pulling back slightly to look at the queen. "I agree. Just let me go say goodbye to Ryder and I'll-"

"You're needed here, Maren."

Honeymaren blinked in surprise, reflexively balking at the idea of being separated from the queen. Elsa hurriedly pressed on before the _noaide_ could argue. "Maren, I'm speaking from personal experience on multiple levels. You cannot leave Ryder so soon after he just got you back. You need to take your time. At least stay the night and spend some time alone with him. If I had tried to go somewhere right after Anna got me back..." Elsa shook her head, unwilling to dwell on the unpleasantness of the memory – the past was in the past. "Elsa..." Honeymaren began, clearly uncomfortable and feeling torn in two directions. Elsa smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly, smiling to herself when the dark-haired woman pressed in closer to her and allowing her to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Elsa bit her lip to keep from smiling too broadly. "Okay, maybe you don't need to stay _all_ night..." Honeymaren chuckled and pressed her forehead against Elsa's, twilight flecked eyes gazing into hers uncertainly. "Are you sure, Elsa?" The queen smiled and nodded a little, pressing closer for a moment before placing one last chaste kiss upon her lover's lips and pulling away entirely. "You know where to find me, fire maven," she said over her shoulder, flashing her a playful wink and smile as she called Nokk forth from the nearby stream and mounted him effortlessly. "I love you," Elsa said softly, smiling adoringly at her. Honeymaren smiled back and nodded to Nokk before smirking playfully. "I love you too, Snowflake. Keep your window open, my goddess. I'll be seeing you soon."

Elsa smiled lovingly at her, blowing her a kiss before bidding Nokk to move, the mighty water spirit whickering softly and dashing down the stream. Elsa sighed when the salty breeze of the fjord hit her face, gazing up at the bright, full moon as her companion spirited them across the water. Despite the freedom of the cool breeze around her, the queen could not shake the heavy weight on her heart. She knew she was being unfair by avoiding the subject of starting a family with Honeymaren, but she needed to unravel the truth of her own heart first before she could have the open and honest discussion that her love deserved.

She needed to talk to Anna.

**AN:**

**So tired!**

**But, Elsa and Honeymaren are finally on the way to their happily ever after...**

**OR ARE THEY?!**

**Yes, they are.**

**(No, they're not.)**

**YES. *nods head***

**(*slowly shakes head*)**

**...this is what quarantine and 40 hours of computer work a week does to someone.**

**As always, FEED MY CREATIVE SPARK WITH YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Love you all and I hope you're staying safe!**

**-Volchise**


	40. Finally Forever

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty – Finally Forever_

"That's so sweet, I wish I would have been there. You know, the so-called "modern world" could really learn a lot about love and acceptance from the Northuldra," Anna said dreamily as Elsa finished her story about Honeymaren's appearance in the Northuldran camp, propping her elbows on her desk and resting her head in her hands. Elsa had been unsure whether or not Anna had even mentioned the queen was no longer in the castle, so she had stealthily entered the castle the same way she and Honeymaren had left, just in case. She had come straight to her sister's study, knowing her poor younger sibling would be drowning in missives and paperwork concerning the fiasco with Ulrik's escape and Revontuli. Luckily, her instincts were correct – Anna had apparently 'ordered' the queen to a day of bed rest and had been making a show of personally tending to her absent sister in an empty room to keep up the ruse. Honestly, Elsa was impressed with Anna's solution. After all, it wouldn't have been unusual for the queen not to have left her room, especially after the stressful night that had preceded her absence. Nor would anyone question the redhead's protectively possessive attitude toward her compromised sister, even without the life-threatening occurrences, Elsa had thought with a fond smile.

"How did Ryder take it?" Anna asked, folding her arms across her messy desk and leaning forward like a child waiting to hear the rest of a fairytale. Elsa chuckled a little and leaned back in the chair across from Anna's desk, a small smile on her lips. "He handled it a lot more gracefully than I did, that's for sure. There must be a gene somewhere in the Nattura line that enables them to simply accept the world as it is," she mused. Anna's brow creased in confusion, tilting her head slightly. "Nattura?" she parroted. Elsa nodded, reaching forward to grasp her teacup and saucer from her sister's desk before leaning back in her chair once more. "Their surname," Elsa answered before taking a sip of her chamomile tea, sighing softly as its soothing warmth blossomed in her chest. Anna tilted her head the opposite direction, reminding Elsa of a confused puppy before catching the playful little glint in teal eyes. Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly even as an adoring smile graced her lips. "What?" she asked with a chuckle as she raised her cup to her lips again.

"Just thinking I like the sound of Elsa Nattura. Although, Honeymaren Árnadalr sounds lovely as well."

Elsa nearly spit out her tea, quickly setting the cup and saucer on the desk once more as she coughed. The moment she could breathe properly, Elsa fixed her sister with a glare. Anna simply grinned, shrugging innocently. "Hey, these are questions that need to be answered. I'm wrestling with the same one, myself. There's no precedent for a queen to marry a commoner, so it's sort of up in the air for what name to take. On one hand, I am expected to honor my soon-to-be husband and take his name, but on the other I am expected to continue the Árnadalr name as the royal bloodline of Arendelle. At least you are marrying a woman!" Elsa gave Anna a blank, dead-panned look. "...did you really just suggest that me marrying a woman is less unprecedented and complicated than you marrying a commoner?" she asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. Anna propped her head in her chin, her face scrunched up in thought. "Point taken," the redhead murmured.

Elsa shook her head, a small adoring smile tugging at her lips before she sighed and leaned heavily in her chair. "Honestly, a small part of me wonders if we _should_ get married," she admitted quietly. Anna blinked, lifting her head from her hand and giving Elsa her full attention. "Are...are you having doubts about your feelings for each other, Elsa?" she asked carefully. The blonde immediately shook her head, a small chuckle escaping from her at the sheer absurdity of the possibility her feelings for the beautiful Northuldran dwindling. "No," she answered confidently, toying with the icy band on her finger, her smile widening slightly. "Honeymaren is more than my match in every way. The starlight would fade from the sky before my love for her faded from my heart." Anna smiled warmly at the happy sentiment before her brow creased in concern. "Then...why would you doubt a marriage?" she asked, unable to help the slight incredulity from seeping into her tone. Elsa bit her lip and began nervously wringing her hands in her lap, her smile fading slowly. "I just...wonder if I would be doing her a disservice. I..." Elsa sighed sadly, looking down at her pale hands contemplatively. "Her life was stolen from her, Anna. Now that she has a chance at life again, she deserves everything she has ever wanted from it...and I can't give it to her," she said quietly. Anna frowned and stood from her chair, immediately coming around her desk and kneeling in front of her sister, taking her pale hands in hers. "Elsa, what are you talking about? You know how happy you make Honeymaren, how ridiculously in love with you she is. You are a queen and a spirit of the enchanted forest. What could you possibly not be capable of giving her?" she asked skeptically.

"She wants children, Anna," Elsa said so quietly Anna almost didn't catch it. Teal eyes widened slightly before she clamped down on her own surprise, her face returning to a carefully supportive neutral expression. Elsa's breath hitched as the floodgates holding all the stress that had been building since Honeymaren had broached the subject began to open, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "Do you want children, Els?" she asked, her thumbs gently stroking the hands in hers. The blonde bit her lip and immediately nodded, not having the strength to even try to hide her secret desire from her sister. Though there was nothing Anna could do to change her circumstances, Elsa knew this was a conversation she needed to have lest her frustrations and dark thoughts begin to fester. Anna reached up to gently wipe away the tears pooling at the corner of the blonde's eyes. "Okay," she said in a soothing voice, returning her hand to Elsa's and squeezing them gently. "Then what's wrong? If you both want children, there is no shortage of those in need of loving parents." Elsa sniffled and shook her head. "Anna...I could never trust myself with a child again after what happened to you." Just as Anna opened her mouth to argue, Elsa shook her head again and quickly pushed on to silence her. "Please, I know what you are going to say, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how many times you or Honeymaren tell me I can do it and that everything will be okay, it doesn't change the reality of how scared I am." Anna sighed and bit off the instant reassurance on her tongue, looking down at their hands. She wanted so badly to comfort her sister through this difficult emotion, but knew Elsa's mind and heart were not easily swayed when it came to her magic. "No child deserves to have a parent who is constantly afraid to touch them," Elsa continued bitterly. Though it was quiet, Anna quickly looked up at her sister's face at that, her heart clenching to see the pained, faraway look in her eyes as understanding dawned in hers.

All of Elsa's fears about children made horrible, dreadful sense to the redhead and for the millionth time, Anna couldn't help the sense of righteous anger toward her parents that flared in her heart. Elsa would never let a child feel like that because she knew exactly how horrible of a feeling it was. Despite her anger with them for their horrible choices, the younger queen still, for the life of her, couldn't fathom surviving the lack of physical and emotional connection with her parents as Elsa had. As it always did, a wave of guilt washed over Anna as she recalled her constant complaining about a lack of friends or a social life while her sister had been exiled in her own home for nearly her entire life without a friend or a comforting touch in the world. It was no wonder she could scarcely be found out of Honeymaren's embrace, even before the blonde had admitted her feelings for the charming Northuldran. It was clear to anyone with eyes how desperately Elsa craved that physical contact and it made the younger queen's heart feel like it was cracking like her sister's ice. Anna swallowed the emotional lump in her throat, pushing her own emotions to the side for now – their parents had failed miserably in properly loving Elsa and she would do everything in her power to prevent their mistakes from robbing her beloved sister of the family she so clearly wanted.

"What...what if it were your own child, Els? It's not ideal in any way, but it's not unheard of for women to...well, you know...for the sake of procreation," she suggested, her face growing redder than her hair as she did. "You've experienced...intimacy now and have yet to have an accident with your magic. It's entirely possible any child you bear would be born with the same powers and you would have nothing to fear." Elsa let out a quiet laugh at her sister's uncomfortable expression, pulling one of her hands away to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes and sighing. "I'm afraid that's not a possibility, either," she said sullenly, though Anna was glad to see that the blonde had grown calmer now that she was able to talk about it. "Honeymaren would murder the father, hm?" Anna joked, trying to keep the mood light. Elsa shook her head, chuckling at the thought of her possessive lover's face if she even suggested such a thing. "No, it just wouldn't work. I learned years ago I could never be a mother," she said in a detached voice. Anna blinked, frowning in confusion. "What? How could you know that? It's not like you ever tried, after all," she reasoned before narrowing her eyes at Elsa suspiciously. "...you never tried, right?"

Elsa smiled a bit at her sister and shook her head, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her freckled face. "No, Anna, I didn't "try". I went through the same coming-of-age physical you did when my first blood came. Doctor Hjorn told Mother and Father that my body temperature was far too low for me to ever bear a child." Elsa shrugged nonchalantly, though she couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice. "It was just one more way for my magic to isolate me." Anna looked up at her sister sadly, unsure of what to say. She sighed softly through her nose, shaking her head a bit – it seemed her sister would forever be the butt of the cruel jokes of the universe. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked quietly, squeezing the blonde's hands. Elsa shrugged, her thumbs lightly caressing the warm hands that held hers. "It never came up, I suppose. It doesn't change anything, anyway," she answered in a quiet voice.

Elsa sighed and stood from her chair, walking over to the window in Anna's study and sitting on the windowsill, leaning back against the cool stone wall. She wrapped her arms around herself and gazed up at the stars in the cloudless sky. "I know how deeply Honeymaren loves me, Anna. I know she would choose me over having children without batting an eye. I just..." Elsa lowered her gaze for a moment, catching her reflection in the glass. "I can't help but feel like I'm forcing her to settle for less than what she deserves. She's happy now, but...what if I'm not enough for her? I'm just...me..." she mused in a quiet, nervous tone as she reached out to touch her reflection. Anna smiled softly, walking over to her sister and wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders from behind, standing on her tip-toes to lay her chin on her shoulder and meet her reflected gaze.

"Honeymaren loves 'just you', Elsa. She loves you so much she would have rather not had a life at all than live it without you. You said it yourself - if all this craziness has shown you one thing, it should be that the love you and Honeymaren share is as permanent as the stars themselves – not even death could separate you two. If you were meant to have a family, then you will have one. If not, then take it from my personal experience," she said, kissing her sister's cheek softly and turning her head to smile at her. "I waited for you for thirteen years...and you were _more_ than worth the wait, Elsa." The blonde queen blushed and smiled bashfully at her sister, placing her hands on the arms around her shoulders and squeezing gratefully. "Thank you, Anna," she said sincerely, resting her head against her younger sisters. "You were worth the wait, too." Anna smirked, squeezing her shoulders once more before releasing her and walking back to her desk. "Of course I was. I'm awesome! So awesome, in fact, I'm going to finish this paperwork like the responsible monarch you taught me to be," she piped pleasantly, eliciting a small giggle from Elsa. Anna grinned as she straightened the papers on her desk, pausing as she looked at a particular pile that had been stressing her out more than any diplomatic missive could before her mouth curled into a devious grin as an idea formed in her head.

"Elsa...speaking of things worth the wait," she began nonchalantly as she moved her papers about. "As I'm putting the final touches on the wedding, I can't help but be curious. What does your dream wedding look like?" Elsa blinked in surprise, turning from the window to fix Anna with a bewildered gaze. "W-what?" Anna shrugged as she sat at her desk with her back mostly turned to Elsa, dipping her quill in ink before bringing it over one of the remaining parchments. "I mean, I kind of missed out on that sisterly 'dream wedding' conversation. With mine only a week away, I'd like to hear what yours would be like in case I want to steal something," she said, reaching across her desk to retrieve her sister's teacup and throwing a playful wink over her shoulder as she leaned back to hand it to her. Elsa took the offered cup with a blink before she rolled her eyes and smiled, sitting on the windowsill again and going back to her stargazing. "If I'm honest, I really couldn't say. I never had a reason to think about it much – it was never an aspiration of mine before I met Maren. As long as she is at the altar waiting for me, I'm not terribly obsessed with the details," she said with a small smile and a shrug, taking a sip of her tea.

Anna smiled to herself, scribbling something onto her parchment. "Well, think about it now. That right there tells me you see Honeymaren in more of a groom role than a bride for her to be waiting for you at the altar. Would you rather see her in a suit or a dress?" Anna asked. Elsa bushed a bit, smiling into her cup of tea as she imagined her lover on their wedding day. "Honestly, Anna, she would be gorgeous in whatever she wore – I'm sure she would be more comfortable in a suit." Her blush deepened a bit and she bit her lip to stifle the small smile tugging at her features. "I must admit, she would cut quite the impressive figure in the royal uniform." Anna grinned as she wrote, chuckling a bit. "I've asked twice for her to allow me to knight her. I bet she would reconsider if she knew that interesting little tidbit."

"Anna!" Elsa chided with a laugh. "There is far more to being a knight of Arendelle than simply looking good in a uniform, especially if _you_ were to knight her. She would be a royal knight, after all. That carries far more responsibility than just swearing an oath and continuing to be...well, _her_," she scolded lightly before bringing her cup to her lips once more. Anna shrugged, scribbling something down and underlining it pointedly. "Well, she keeps saying she is loyal only to the queens of Arendelle, but if she is going to marry one of them she would need to swear an oath anyway. Is she aware of that?" she asked, turning in her chair a bit to fix Elsa with a curious look. She smirked when the elder queen pointedly avoided her gaze, busying herself with her teacup. "Mmm...didn't think so. I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation," Anna said with a snicker as she turned back to her papers. "Go on, then. Your knight in shining armor is waiting for you at the altar. What else?"

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the cool stone of the wall and resigning herself to planning her imaginary wedding. "Like I said, I don't really have many preferences, but..." Anna turned to look at her once more, smiling when she saw the serene smile on her sister's face. "Buuuut?" she led on, now intrigued by the thoughts that elicited such an expression from her stoic sibling. Elsa's smile grew a bit wider and she hummed pleasantly. "I can imagine a day that would perfectly embody _her_." Anna sighed dreamily, folding her hands across the back of her chair and resting her head on them as she stared at her contentedly daydreaming sister. "Go on," Anna urged quietly, afraid to speak too loud and risk interrupting this rare moment of fantasy her practical, down-to-earth sister was allowing herself.

"She'd be surrounded by the nature she loved so much. Vines with little white flowers would be everywhere, glowing with the warmth of the sunlight streaming through the open windows. Garlands of white wisteria would be swaying gently in a crisp, light spring breeze and swirling about the petals that would carpet the dais and the altar." Elsa's hand twitched, almost reaching out as though touching something in her imagination. "She would have a single winter breath tucked in her hair." Anna smiled and turned quietly in her chair to make a few more notes, unable to help but think that the white and blue of Elsa's favorite flower would go beautifully with the twilight flecks in Honeymaren's eyes. Luckily for Anna's plan, winter breaths were currently in season.

"You'd definitely have to serve lefse at some point," Anna said with a chuckle. Elsa laughed and nodded, opening her eyes and finishing off her tea. "Luckily, Honeymaren has liked most of the Arendellian food she's had so I don't think she'd be upset at anything we had, but yes. Definitely an assortment of lefse. And I would love for her to try some of Kari's cake," Elsa said with a grin. "I will turn that woman into a chocolate fiend if it's the last thing I do." Anna laughed and finished up her work, putting the rest of her papers away in her desk and locking them up, tucking the key away in the secret compartment beneath her desk known only to the royal family. "Well, when the time comes, I'm sure your wedding is going to be beautiful – if for no other reason than it is to celebrate a love as transcendent and well-deserved as yours and Honeymaren's," Anna said with a sincere smile, causing Elsa to smile brightly at her.

"Don't forget the most important part, Anna," the elder monarch said as she walked up to her sister, leaning over her in her chair and wrapping her arms around her lovingly. "My day would never be complete without you standing right next to me through it all, just as you always have." Anna grinned and hugged the arms around her, rocking slightly. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else for the rest of our lives, Elsa. Now, let's get to bed - you have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow and I'll be waking you up first thing for the meeting that you're going to do it at." Elsa groaned, burying her face playfully against her sister's hair and sighing deeply. "Right. As though you were going to be up before me?" the elder monarch teased before pulling away. "So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning?" she asked as she stood, though her hands never left Anna's shoulders. Anna nodded and leaned her head way back to look up at her sister, grinning goofily at her. "Only for you, dearest sister."

A half-hour later, Elsa emerged from her bathroom dressed in her favorite dark purple silk nightgown and drying off her freshly washed hair with a towel, glancing out of her newly fixed balcony door at the starry night. She bit her lip and sighed softly, feeling the weight of her lover's absence heavily on her heart. She shook herself out of her thoughts with a small smile, the promise of seeing her beautiful Northuldran tomorrow lifting her spirits. The corner of her mouth quirked in a small, mischievous smile as she paused in her walk to her vanity. After a brief pause, the queen walked to her balcony doors and opened them wide, breathing deeply as the salty breeze blew against her face. She released it in a soft sigh, smiling up at the stars and nodding to herself before walking back into her bedroom and sitting at her vanity to brush out her hair.

She was nearly done when she heard a soft whistling outside and she smiled brightly, quickly finishing her last few strokes before setting her brush down on the vanity and rushing over to her window, giggling as Gale whirled around her before her beautiful, feminine outline of petals and leaves perched atop the stone ledge of her balcony. The wind spirit's petal lips smiled as she held out her hand and offered a single flower to the queen. Elsa smiled adoringly as she gingerly reached out to grasp it, delicately caressing the wide, soft petals that were white as snow and faded into an icy blue toward the center – a winter breath. Elsa brought the flower to her nose, breathing in its sweet scent and closing her eyes in pleasure. _*A gift from your noaide, mistress,*_ Gale said warmly. Elsa couldn't stop the broad grin that broke out on her face if she wanted to. The wind spirit floated around the happy queen playfully, sharing in the joy a simple flower and loving thought brought to her beloved mistress. _*Is there anything you would like me to bring her in return, mistress?*_ she asked in a lilting voice.

Elsa thought about it for a moment before grinning and hurrying into her room and to her desk, pulling out a blank piece of parchment. She wrote out a brief message in her elegant script before a thought struck her and she smiled to herself, walking over to her vanity. Gale watched her mistress curiously from the balcony as the queen quickly applied a little lipstick before pressing it to the parchment. A quick spritz of her perfume and the queen folded the note into a little bird as her and Anna had always done before taking it to her balcony and handing it to the smiling wind spirit. "Thank you, my friend," she said with a smile. _*It will forever be my pleasure, mistress,* _Gale responded, and Elsa could hear the smile in the spirit's voice. Elsa waved as the wind spirit disappeared down the fjord – she still missed her beautiful _noaide_, but her heart was wrapped in the warmth of the fire maven's love and she knew it would help her find peace and rest as she slipped under her duvet, her curtains blowing gently in the breeze through her open balcony doors.

* * *

"Ryder, it was _amazing_. I couldn't even breathe. The world is so impossibly huge, _endless_, even. By the spirits, I hope I can take you there someday," Honeymaren gushed to her brother as she told him of Elsa taking her to see the ice castle and the unfathomable view the queen had treated her to, waving one hand about enthusiastically as she tried to convey the sheer wonder of all she had seen. She sat on one of the large logs around the communal fire holding the braided end of a long strip of leather, Ryder straddling the log a few feet down from her and methodically braiding the loose ends. Sky blue eyes watched in wonder as his sister described the North Mountain, his hands absentmindedly working on the leather braid with practiced movements that were second nature to the nomads. "And that doesn't even touch how impossibly wondrous her ice palace was! Ryder, it's got to be twice as tall as the castle in Arendelle and it's made of the most perfect, beautiful ice you've ever seen. The things Elsa can do absolutely astound me. I mean...she can create _life_! Walking, talking, thinking, _sentient_ life! As long as the Northuldra can remember, only Ahtohallan has ever been able to do that with the exception of the lost spirits of Flora and Fauna, yet Elsa has done it without even trying!"

Ryder grinned at his sister, looking down to check the length of the partially completed braid before continuing his task and looking back up at his sister. "It sounds like it wasn't the view or the castle that really caught your attention up on the North Mountain, Mare," he teased, waggling his eyebrows at his sister. Honeymaren smirked and reached out to pull is hat over his face playfully. "Shut up, you," she retorted with a laugh. "You're not wrong, I'll give you that," she conceded with a smile, glancing around the empty encampment, eyes naturally scanning the area for danger. "I hope I'll fall in love with someone that deeply one day," he said with a dreamy sigh as he propped his head on his hand, the unfinished braid forgotten for the moment. Honeymaren chuckled and took the lengths of leather from his hand, replacing them with the finished end to take over the braiding. "Well, as you know, both royal sisters are now spoken for, but maybe I should take you into Arendelle with me one day to see if we can get another blue-blood woman to fall for the Nattura charm, hm?" she suggested with a laugh as her hands made quick work of their task. The _noaide_ was never very good about sitting idly and without her goddess of winter to distract them, her hands felt rather twitchy if she didn't keep them busy. This same anxiousness is what had caused her to take up woodworking as a young child, even more so when she became the _noaide_. While the creative activity helped, Honeymaren found only the beautiful queen could completely calm the hidden restlessness of her soul and the monarch's absence was sorely felt by the dark-haired woman.

Just as Ryder was about to suggest a plan of action to help him find a girlfriend, both siblings looked up as an airy whistling sound echoed through the empty camp. Honeymaren grinned and looked around, trying to spot the wind spirit in the dark. "Hello Gale," she greeted warmly as her beautiful, flowery outline appeared next to them. "Thank you again for helping me this evening. Did she like the flower?" Gale smiled adoringly at the noaide and reached out to her, a light breeze affectionately playing with Honeymaren's dark locks. _*She did, indeed, sweet noaide. It made the mistress very happy. She sent me back with this,* _she replied in a lilting voice, offering the folded note to Honeymaren. The _noaide _grinned and eagerly unfolded the note, blushing a bit when she saw the lipstick mark. The queen's enticing scent wafted from the parchment as she opened it fully to read her love's elegant handwriting.

_May the stars guide you, my dearest love; from the sweetest of dreams and into my loving arms._

_Finally and forever yours,_

_ Elsa_

Honeymaren beamed, her heart skipping a beat as she read the Northuldran saying in the queen's handwriting. A soft chuckle from a few feet away brought her out of her happy little moment, twilight-flecked doe eyes flicking up to meet amused sky blue. "What are you still doing here, Mare?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow at her younger brother, lowering the letter. "Tired of me already? I'm sorry, is miraculously coming back from the dead not exciting enough for you, dear brother?" Ryder rolled his eyes and sat up straight, stretching his arms over his head and leaning to the side, sighing deeply when a loud series of pops came from his back. "I mean, resurrected or not, you're still the same temperamental old bat you always were, sis." Honeymaren raised an single eyebrow at her brother as he stretched, stealthily sliding her foot along the length of the log before hooking it under his and kicking upward, sending Ryder sliding off the smooth and worn timber to hit the ground with a graceless thud. A satisfied smirk crossed her features as she heard Gale's lilting laugh, turning to watch as the wind spirit pointed a petaled finger at her fallen brother in blatant amusement. Ryder looked up haphazardly from his new spot in the dirt, fixing his hat on his head and glaring at his sister who simply crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged unapologetically.

Ryder chuckled and scooted around to lean his back against the log comfortably before looking back up at Honeymaren. "Seriously, Mare. You know I love you and I can't tell you how happy I am that you're okay...but we both know this isn't where you need to be right now." Honeymaren bit her lip slightly and glanced up at Gale, a knowing smile on her petaled lips. "What about you?" she asked in a low voice, glancing back at reassuring sky blues. Ryder smiled and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up as well. "I've been lucky enough to have you my whole life...but Elsa lost you just as she was beginning to love hers. I love you...but _she_ is the one that needs you, Mare," he said quietly. "You didn't see her after you were gone. Trust me on this." Honeymaren sighed and gave her brother a small, lopsided smile. "When did you get to be so wise, hm?" she asked, playfully pushing at his shoulder. Ryder grinned and dramatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking with her away from the fire. "I've always been wise. It's not my fault no one listens to the _true_ genius in this family," he said with a smirk.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes and grinned deviously when she realized Ryder was walking them toward the reindeer. He blinked when she turned around and walked the opposite direction toward the stream that ran through their camp. "Um...I thought you were going to go back to Elsa?" he asked, trailing after her while scratching his head in confusion. "I am," she answered, smirking at him over her shoulder. When she reached the stream, Honeymaren took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching out with her heart and her senses and smiling brightly when she felt an answering call. Within seconds, Nokk leapt gracefully from the water, his ethereal whicker announcing his arrival. Ryder stared openly as the magnificent spirit bowed his head in respect to Honeymaren, the _noaide_ nodding in return.

"You really are a spirit now, aren't you...?" came his quiet voice as he stared at the pair. Honeymaren turned and smiled warmly at him. "Does that mean I'm finally going to get some respect in this family?" Ryder grinned slightly and shrugged nonchalantly before walking over to her. "Meh. You said yourself you're nowhere near as powerful as Elsa. As long as I stay on her good side, I'll be fine," he said with a chuckle before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. "Just because I'm sending you to her doesn't mean I don't want to see you again soon, you know," he murmured as he squeezed her tightly. Honeymaren smiled and returned the hug, squeezing back. "I'll be sure to see you soon," she promised before releasing him and walking back to Nokk. _*The whole of the world awaits you, fire maven. Where shall we go, my friend?*_ his low, soothing voice echoed in her mind as he bowed low to allow her to mount him. Honeymaren grinned and gently laid her hand on the side of his broad neck.

"Home."

Honeymaren grinned as she scaled the wall surrounding the castle and caught a glimpse of the queen's wide open balcony windows, her heart fluttering that Elsa had, indeed, left it open on the off chance her _noaide_ would come to her. She dropped silently to the ground and sprinted across the lawn, keeping a sharp eye out for any Arendellian guards. She would really have to have a conversation with Mattias about this whenever she finally spoke to him, presumably tomorrow. She would have hours of entertainment poking fun at his less than stellar security, though she was sure she would not be so blasé about it if she didn't have full confidence that both royal siblings were more than capable of handling themselves should a situation occur. Even more so, now that Honeymaren was back in the picture. She scaled the ivy on the walls that led to the queen's bedroom easily and, within minutes, dropped noiseless onto the stone of her lover's balcony.

Honeymaren crept into the room carefully, smiling adoringly as her eyes alighted on the goddess of winter. The _noaide_ sighed softly in relief to see that the queen was actually asleep, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her - Elsa's health was ruled by her heart and rest would not come to the queen if it was uneasy or fretful. Honeymaren removed her boots and left them near the balcony doors before padding quietly across the room to Elsa's wardrobe and opening it carefully. She smiled triumphantly when she found a neatly folded pair of nightclothes the queen had taken to keeping in her room for when Honeymaren would come to Arendelle with her. Honeymaren changed quickly and released her hair from its long braid, running her fingers through it a few times to free it from any tangles before she crept to Elsa's bedside. The fire maven carefully slipped beneath the duvet behind her sleeping goddess before sliding one arm beneath the queen's head, the other wrapping around her and pulling her close in a protective embrace.

Elsa sighed softly, sleep-laden blue eyes opening and blinking blearily as she turned her head to look at her lover. "Maren...?" she asked sleepily, her face scrunched up in an adorably confused frown. Honeymaren chuckled and kissed her forehead before snuggling into the sleep-addled monarch. "It's just me, baby. Go back to sleep," she murmured to her. "But Ryder..." the queen tried to argue, despite being slowly lulled back to sleep by her lover's soothing warmth and comforting presence. Honeymaren smiled and buried her face against the spirit of winter, breathing her in deeply and sighing in utter contentment. "I'm right where I belong, Snowflake," she whispered.

"I'm home."

**AN: **

**Guys. It's getting harder and harder to find time or energy to write now that I work from home at a computer 50 hours a week. Random reviews trickling in give me little sparks of inspiration and energy to write a few paragraphs every time I get a notification and I'm not lying when I say hearing from you all makes my day!**

**I am sorry for the sudden screeching halt in quick quarantine updates. I miss you guys and this story and hope to get back to speed soon.**

**Stay safe and remember, when things get hard: "Do the next right thing. Take a step. Step again." **

**-Volchise**


	41. Change of Plans

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-One – Change of Plans_

Honeymaren sighed softly as she awoke to a crisp breeze, snuggling in closer to the warmth she held in her arms. Twilight-flecked eyes opened slowly, blinking away the remnants of sleep as she glanced around the room bathed in the early morning light streaming from the open balcony doors. A soft, contented sigh drew her wandering eyes to the sleeping goddess in her arms, a warm and adoring smile tugging at her lips as she gazed upon the peaceful spirit. Elsa's head lay cradled in the crook of her lover's arm, Honeymaren's forearm crossing over her chest to her other shoulder and holding the queen against her in a protective embrace while the other lay draped over the beautiful spirit's waist. One of the blonde's hands was curled over the arm holding her close, the other laying limp and relaxed on the bed beside her. The _noaide_ smiled, tightening her hold on her beloved possessively and pulling her closer. The fire maven buried her face into the silky waterfall of Elsa's hair, inhaling deeply as she did and sighing in utter contentment.

"By the spirits, do I love you," she murmured lowly, grinning to herself when she felt the blonde stir, stretching languidly as she did and humming happily. "And I, you, my _noaide_," came the queen's reply as she turned her head slightly to place a soft kiss on the arm beneath her head, her voice thick with sleep. "I still feel bad you left the forest so soon, but I can't tell you how wonderful it is to wake up in your arms again," she said as she settled in again, snuggling back into her love. "And how loathe I am to leave them and start the day." Honeymaren chuckled and released her hold around the spirit's waist so that a hand could wander languidly across Elsa's silk-clad body beneath the duvet, tracing the outline of curves that would make an artist weep from their beautiful perfection. "You are the queen, my love. Hardly anyone could stop you if you decided you wanted to stay in bed all day," she reasoned, the playful smile clear in her voice as her fingers trailed down Elsa's sensitive hip, gliding ever lower until they reached the hem of her silken nightgown. The queen gasped softly, her eyes finally opening in surprise as warm fingers slipped beneath the gossamer material and slowly dragged back up the outline of the queen's curves, drawing the garment up with them to reveal the soft, pale skin beneath. Elsa whimpered quietly as full lips whispered against the shell of her ear, her body arching instinctively at the teasing touch. "And of course, as an ever devout servant to my goddess and my queen, I would ensure to tend to your every possible need and desire," the _noaide_ whispered huskily, groaning softly in approval as her fingers ghosted against Elsa's hips and encountered nothing but an endless expanse of perfect, mouthwatering skin. Her lips captured the goddess's earlobe, nibbling playfully as her fingers danced along their personal playground of the queen's body, their mischief hidden beneath the duvet.

Elsa bit her lip as the teasing fingers brushed across the bare skin of her taut lower stomach just above the line of her hips, moaning softly and grasping the arm across her chest that kept her firmly pinned against her lover. "M-Maren," she gasped out. "W-We shouldn't...Anna said we..." Elsa gasped and bit her lip, trying to stifle a groan. "W-we have an early meeting. She'll be c-coming soon," she cautioned, even as her traitorous hips rolled of their own volition, trying to entice the Northuldran's fingers to go where she so desperately wanted them. Honeymaren grinned deviously, tightening her hold on Elsa as she dipped her fingers lower, eliciting a beautiful, gasping cry of pleasure from the goddess of winter. Elsa's fingers dug into her arm as she pressed into her, her head thrown back in pleasure as her body began to sing for her beloved. "Not before you, I think," she replied to the queen's warning in a husky whisper, leaning over and capturing the moaning woman's lips possessively.

* * *

Anna ran over a few last minute details of the day in her head, smiling proudly to herself. Unbeknownst to her sister, she had awoken hours ago to meet with the council about her surprise plans for Elsa and Honeymaren. The council had whole-heartedly agreed with her idea and supported her entirely; now all she had to do was convince Elsa. She went over her plans again in her mind as she walked happily down the hallway on her way to wake her, smirking as she imagined the look of surprise on her sister's face when she realized the redhead had been up with the dawn for once. She felt a little guilty waking her sister up now that the blonde had a chance to rest peacefully, but she had sent out a decree for the people to gather for a celebratory feast in the courtyard at noon and needed to ask Elsa to ensure Honeymaren would be in Arendelle by then.

She lifted her hand to tap out her usual, cheery rhythm on Elsa's door but paused when she heard muffled sounds coming from the queen's bedroom. Anna frowned, her brow creasing in worry. It sounded like whimpering - was Elsa crying? Anna turned her head, listening carefully.

"Gods, _yes_...yes...YES! _Please_, Maren, I'm so close..._please_...Gods, don't stop...don't stop!"

Anna's hands flew to her mouth to muffle her surprised gasp, her eyes wide as saucers and her face growing redder than her hair. She immediately turned away from the door as the cries of pleasure grew louder, her sister's scream of release following her down the hall. Anna walked faster, nearly breaking into a jog and didn't stop not until she reached her study. Once safely inside, she slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, her face red as flame and her eyes still wide with shock.

"Well," she breathed quietly to herself, swallowing thickly. "That takes care of one problem, I guess." She walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair, staring ahead with a somewhat dazed expression for a long moment before rifling through a stack of parchments on her desk. She retrieved a quill from a drawer and dipped it in some ink, murmuring aloud to herself as she scrawled a note on the bottom of the checklist she had created the night before.

"Private...honeymoon...spot," she scribbled quickly. She stared at it for a moment, her face flushing deeper once more before setting quill to parchment once more. "VERY...private," she scribbled quickly before underlining it several times and leaning back in her chair, quiet once more.

"...I need a drink."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Anna looked up from her papers at the sound of a soft knock on her study door. "Come in!" she called, taking a sip from the cup of tea Kai had brought her instead of the akvavit she had wanted. She nearly choked on it when Elsa walked in, dressed in her favorite ice gown and smiling brightly at Anna before she blinked in surprise, her brow furrowing with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked the coughing woman worriedly as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk, pale hands hovering uncertainly in the air before her. Anna waved her hand dismissively and nodded as she continued to cough, gesturing for her sister to sit. Elsa raised an eyebrow but took a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk, reaching for the pot of tea Kai had left there and pouring herself a cup while Anna caught her breath.

"Why didn't you come wake me, Anna?" Elsa asked as she leaned back into her chair with her cup of tea, crossing her legs comfortably. "I saw Kai in the hall and he said you've been up for hours already," she commented as she took a sip from her cup. Anna quickly gathered several of the papers on her desk and bunched them together neatly before surreptitiously placing them in one of the drawers. "I...uh...figured you could use the rest, is all. You've had a pretty crazy few days that followed a month of hell and I'm sure you could use a chance to catch up on some sleep," she rambled before lifting her own cup to her lips to occupy her mouth. Elsa smiled gratefully and set her cup down on her saucer for a moment. "Thank you, Anna. That means a lot to me, really. So, what's on the agenda for the day?" she asked, raising the cup to her lips once more. Anna set her own cup on her desk and pulled out her schedule, glancing over it. "Well, since Honeymaren is here already I think the most important thing is to give her a chance to see Mattias," she answered. Elsa paused in taking a sip of her tea, eyeing Anna over the edge of her cup.

"Anna."

"Yeah?" Anna asked as she lowered the paper, glancing at Elsa questioningly as the elder monarch slowly set her tea on the desk.

"...how did you know Maren was here?"

Anna blinked owlishly at Elsa.

"Um...uh...well..." she stuttered out, playing with the ends of her hair as her face turned the same color as her hair.

"Anna..." Elsa said in a near growl, her own face flushing bright red as she realized there was only one way Anna could know that her lover was already there.

"...well, maybe now we should have that conversation about thicker doors you didn't want to have when Kristoff and I first started-"

* * *

Honeymaren jumped when Elsa's bedroom door was thrown open, blinking in surprise when her irate lover stormed into the room, red-faced and clearly flustered. The queen grabbed the door as it bounced back, having been thrown open hard enough to hit the wall and nearly slam shut again. Elsa inspected its edge in annoyance, muttering to herself under her breath. She seemed to study it for a minute before her arctic gaze flickered to her lover, the towel Honeymaren had been using to dry her long, freshly washed hair held limply in her hands as the _noaide_ looked inquisitively at her. "How thick would you say this door is?" Elsa asked sharply. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, eyeing her lover for a moment like she had lost her mind. "Um...a few centimeters? Maybe four?" she guessed, hesitant to move for some reason. Elsa scowled and looked accusingly at the door for a moment, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance before she huffed and shut it firmly. "New doors it is," she mumbled before crossing her arms and looking at her baffled lover once more, a slight glare on her beautiful features. A glare that softened slightly as she took in the forest green tunic embroidered with the sigil of Arendelle on the chest and tan breeches the Northuldran was wearing. Something about the woman wearing the colors of their kingdom made a warmth blossom in her chest. It didn't hurt that the deep green and gold colors looked absolutely _amazing_ on her, highlighting the flecks of twilight in her doe brown eyes.

Honeymaren blinked a few times before looking all around her searchingly. "Um...did I do something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, thrown off by the odd mood swing her beloved appeared to have had. The blonde shook herself out of her staring and huffed slightly, slowly walking over to her with a small, embarrassed pout. "No...the opposite, in fact. You did too well," she admitted in a low mumble, a bright blush filling her cheeks. "Anna heard us..." she trailed off, dropping unceremoniously on the edge of the bed with her arms still folded. Honeymaren's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before realization dawned in her eyes and a sly grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Heard 'us' or heard 'you', darling?" Elsa rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation, standing from the seat on the bed she had just taken. "Oh, alright, she heard me! But it's not my fault! It's you and your...your..." Elsa sputtered, gesturing distractedly at Honeymaren. "Beguiling seduction!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms again and turning her back on her now openly laughing lover.

Honeymaren bit her lip to try to stifle her laughter, tossing her towel across her shoulder as she slowly walked up behind the queen. "You're right. It's completely unfair."

"Completely," Elsa agreed, throwing an annoyed glance over her shoulder that had the slightest hint of playfulness in it.

"I mean, what's a poor, innocent young maiden to do?" Honeymaren asked as she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders, sliding them slowly down her arms and pressing lovingly against her. "You were completely defenseless."

"Y-Yes. Exactly. I'm...I'm..." Elsa trailed off, closing her eyes as she felt Honeymaren's lips on her neck. When did words become so difficult?

"Innocent?" the dark-haired woman supplied, her hands following Elsa's arms until she could clasp her hands, entwining their fingers lovingly.

"Yeah...that one..." the queen murmured, leaning back into her beloved's embrace, a comforting warmth blossoming across her chest as she felt more than heard her lover's chuckle buried against her neck.

"I've sinned against you, my queen. Allow me to make it up to you," Honeymaren whispered, the smile clear in her voice as she lifted one of Elsa's hands above her head and slowly spun the queen in a circle before pulling her against her in a waltz frame, her other hand slipping around the blonde's trim waist. Elsa blushed but smiled adoringly and rested her head against Honeymaren's as the dark-haired woman simply swayed with the queen in her arms, a loving smile and a soft, melodic hum on her lips as the lovers allowed the rest of the world to fall away for a few moments.

They weren't sure how much time had actually passed when a familiar, rhythmic knocking pulled them from their private reveries. Elsa smiled and pulled away from the fire maven's embrace, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek before walking to the door and letting Anna in. The redhead grinned at Honeymaren, who smiled broadly at her and opened her arms in invitation – an invitation the younger queen immediately accepted, wrapping her arms around the Northuldran and hugging her tightly. "I missed you too, Sugar Rush," Honeymaren teased at the younger woman's tight grip, squeezing her back playfully before releasing her, "Thank you for covering for Elsa and I." Anna smiled and nodded, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Don't you worry, Honeymaren. If there's anything I'm good at, it's providing distractions aplenty when needed," she said with a devious grin.

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister before moving to stand next to her lover once more. "So, what did you have planned, Anna? Were you able to explain everything without me at the council meeting this morning?" The redhead nodded and smiled knowingly, clasping her hands behind her back. "That and more, dear sister," she said cryptically, a sly smirk tugging at her features. "Which brings to light something I'd like to discuss with both of you." Both Elsa and Honeymaren blinked, looking at each other before their gazes drifted back to the redhead in askance. Anna walked up to the pair, teal eyes flicking back and forth between them before they settled on Honeymaren.

"Honeymaren. Do you still intend to marry my sister?" Anna asked her point-blank. "Of course," came the dark-haired woman's immediate reply despite the clear surprise from the question, Honeymaren's entire being now rapt with solemn attention. Anna nodded in approval before she continued. "And if I told you that in order to do so, you are required to swear your fealty to not just my sister and I, but to Arendelle as well? Would your answer change? This is something you have declined to do twice now when I offered it, mind you," the redhead reminded her. Honeymaren frowned in thought as she searched herself for the truth. She could feel Elsa's nervous gaze on her as her twilight flecked eyes slowly rose to meet expectant, but confident teal. "No. My answer would not change," she answered confidently. "I am of the Northuldra and I will always protect my tribe and the enchanted forest. To protect Arendelle is to protect them as well."

Elsa reached out to grasp her lover's hand, squeezing it gently to bring her attention to her. "Maren, you should take some time to really think about this," Elsa began and Anna nodded in agreement. "She's right, Honeymaren. This would make you a royal knight – a position of power. You would have control over the castle guard, which means our protection would be your responsibility." Honeymaren smiled lovingly at Elsa, squeezing her hand back in reassurance before looking at Anna again. "I stand by my previous statement. Nothing will ever separate me from Elsa again. I've more than proven that keeping both of you safe is my highest priority. If what you say is true, swearing myself and my service to Arendelle simply allows me the freedom to do that." Anna grinned approvingly and nodded before clasping her hands in front of her.

"Excellent. Moving on, did Elsa tell you that Kristoff and I were getting married next week?" Anna asked, a sudden chipper tone in her voice. Honeymaren blinked at the sudden subject change, nodding slowly. "Yes...? I'm...invited, right...?" she asked hesitantly, unsure where Anna was going with all of this. "Well," Anna began, gesturing animatedly with her hands. "Yes and no. See, the wedding actually isn't happening." Elsa's head snapped to look at Anna so fast the muscles in Honeymaren's neck twitched. "What?!" Elsa asked in shock. "What do you mean? Did something happen between you and Kristoff?" the blonde demanded, immediately grasping the redhead's shoulders as she looked at her with concern. Anna smiled brightly, placing her hands over Elsa's reassuringly. "No, no, no, we are completely fine, Elsa. It's just a scheduling conflict. Someone else's wedding is happening the same day as ours so we decided to postpone a few months – I've always wanted a summer wedding anyway, so this actually works out much better." Elsa blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Wait, what? But all the kingdoms of the realm have already accepted! None of the missives or replies mentioned another event...whose wedding is it?" she asked dubiously. Anna grinned at her broadly, excited teal eyes flicking back and forth between her and Honeymaren before settling on Elsa's crystal blue.

"Yours," she answered simply.

Elsa stared blankly at her sister for several moments as she tried to wrap her head around what the redhead just said. "I'm...I'm sorry, I think I...blacked out for a minute, did you say _mine_?" she asked incredulously. Anna smirked and crossed her arms, nodding in confirmation - Elsa didn't look convinced. "Mine," she reiterated with a dead-panned look on her face. "Ours," she clarified, gesturing between herself and the confused _noaide._ "As in Honeymaren and I. Getting married. Next week," she said with a hint of disbelieving sarcasm.Anna nodded again, her smile turning warm and exuberant as she looked back and forth between Elsa and Honeymaren. "Yup! I met with the council this morning and they agreed it would be a grand idea," she replied proudly, winking at Honeymaren when a bright grin began to spread across the dark-haired woman's face. "After all, you are the eldest - it's only right that you are betrothed first. _And_ it will officially put into law the bond between Arendelle and the Northuldra. Not to mention celebrating both of you and your efforts to save everyone from Ulrik and his plots."

Elsa put her hand to her forehead, her mind spinning and her eyes wide as she realized her sister was not, in fact, joking. "Oh Gods, you're serious," she breathed, her hand nervously tangling in her sweeping bangs. "Anna...why? Why would you do this? You've..." Elsa trailed off for a moment, shaking her head slightly in disbelief as she looked between Honeymaren and her sister, both women grinning from ear to ear. "Anna, I...I couldn't. You waited _forever_ for Kristoff to gather his courage to propose and even longer to find love-" Anna held up her hand to interrupt her sister before reaching down and grasping Honeymaren's hand gently, smiling at the Northuldran. "Elsa, this woman has saved your life over and again. Her bravery in the face of danger and certain death saved the not just both of our lives, but the lives of the Northuldra, Arendellians and Calabrians alike. _She_ deserves to stop waiting." Anna turned warm, loving teal pools back to the now silent blonde, reaching out her other hand to grasp the wrist of Elsa's that was still nervously buried in her hair before holding her hand as well and squeezing it gently. With a confident smile, Anna placed Elsa's hand in Honeymaren's, pressing them together for a moment and cupping her own around them as she looked between them. "And you...Els, how could you possibly talk about _me_ waiting for love? If anyone, _anyone_ in this world deserves to stop waiting for their happily ever after...it's _you_," she insisted imploringly.

_...happily ever after?_

Elsa met Honeymaren's loving, hopeful gaze and her heart sank like a stone. She hadn't even told her that she couldn't...

The memory of Honeymaren telling the Northuldra children stories the night before flashed in her mind, but they were no longer the children in the village. No, these children had the fire maven's bright, infectious smile, her enchanting chocolate eyes, her angelic heart-shaped face. One of the children shrieked in delight as the _noaide_ growled at them playfully before the child laughed just like her.

Happily ever after? At the cost of allowing the woman she loved most in the world to settle for a half-life? Elsa's breathing began to come quicker as a slight panic seeped into her mind, glancing back and forth between her lover and her sister. Everything was happening too fast and she still didn't have a solution – still no way to make up for her failures and shortcomings that would allow her to truly give Honeymaren the life she deserved.

The familiar sensation of fear began to bleed into the blonde's mind, soaking into her soul like a poison. Fear of failing the people she loved, fear of not being enough, fear of the discovery of her _otherness_ crept into Elsa's being like rough, gnarled vines, strangling her heart as they wound tightly around it. She looked away from the pained expression on Honeymaren's face when she quickly pulled her hand from hers, shaking her head. "I-I don't know about this," she muttered as she turned her head away, wrapping her arms around herself defensively. "Maren, maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean...are you really sure this is what you want?" Honeymaren frowned, glancing at Anna only to find the redhead just as confused and concerned as she was before reaching out to place her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "What are you talking about, Elsa? I was born to love you. As far as I'm concerned, the day I get to marry you couldn't come fast enough," she insisted gently, trying to get the suddenly withdrawn queen to look at her. Elsa shook her head vehemently, pulling away once more. "You don't understand, Maren," Elsa insisted, fully turning her back on them both. "You don't know the sacrifice you're making. I'm not...I can't..." Elsa hunched in on herself slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find the courage to tell Honeymaren the truth.

Honeymaren sighed softly and Anna was surprised to find not the crestfallen disappointment she expected, but a small smile of sad understanding on the fire maven's lips. She looked on quietly as the dark-haired woman approached her sister and slowly placed her hands on Elsa's hips, the blonde flinching slightly at the touch. But instead of pulling away as Anna thought she would, the tension in the elder queen's shoulders surprisingly began to loosen as Honeymaren waited patiently to feel the emotional woman relax beneath her touch. Anna watched this touch-and-go dance in fascination, a warmth blossoming in her chest as the ever-patient _noaide_ gave her sister all the time she needed to accept her comfort, smiling warmly when the Northuldran was finally able to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist and hold her close. The redhead felt a sharp pang of sadness in her heart when Honeymaren slowly lay her palms against the winter spirit's flat stomach beneath her defensively curled arms and her sister's strong, proud shoulders instantly began to shake with the effort to hold back silent sobs. The young monarch covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes briefly against the heart-wrenching sight of her older sister finally mourning the children and the family she had always wanted but could never have.

The _noaide_ shushed Elsa gently and wrapped her arms more securely around the queen, her suspicions about her beloved's sudden emotional turmoil confirmed. A small smile of relief tugged at Anna's lips when she could see her sister actually press closer to the Northuldran, seeking the comfort that only her lover could give rather than pull away and retreat into herself. When the blonde sniffled quietly, the dark-haired woman rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder and murmured something into her ear that Anna couldn't make out.

Anna tore her gaze away from the pair as Honeymaren continued to murmur softly to the steadily calming blonde, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. She took one step away before movement from the corner of her eye made her look back, blinking when she was unexpectedly pinned with Honeymaren's intense gaze. When Anna gestured first to herself, then the door to indicate she would leave them alone, the fire maven shook her head just enough for Anna to see. Once she was satisfied the redhead wouldn't leave, Honeymaren began speaking a bit louder so both siblings could hear. "Will you do something for me, Snowflake?" she asked Elsa gently, her chin resting once more on the queen's shoulder. Though her eyes were on the ground, Elsa took a deep, slightly shaky breath before nodding, reaching up with one hand to wipe away the few tears that had managed to fall. Honeymaren smiled and kissed Elsa's cheek lovingly before turning and gesturing for Anna to come closer. "Go give your sister a hug," she said as she gently nudged Elsa toward the redhead.

Elsa couldn't help the wet chuckle that escaped her when Anna threw herself at the blonde in an enthusiastic hug. The elder monarch instantly wrapped her arms tightly around Anna and closed her eyes, soaking in the feeling of her beloved little sister safe in her arms – a sorely needed comfort in that moment. Honeymaren smiled warmly at the sisters for a moment before speaking again, her arms crossed comfortably across her chest. "That's funny...I thought that was impossible," she said, making a show of thoughtfully rubbing her chin. Both Elsa and Anna pulled away, blinking at Honeymaren in confusion. "Thought what would never happen?" Elsa asked, her brow furrowed slightly at the cryptic statement. Honeymaren shrugged innocently, holding her hands out in surrender before crossing her arms again. "Didn't you spend thirteen years thinking ever touching Anna again, let alone hugging her would be impossible?" she asked with a pointed, knowing smile. Elsa's eyes softened as they slowly turned back to her sister, a light of realization dawning in her arctic gaze. Anna smiled at her brightly, taking Elsa's hands in her own and squeezing them gently. "She's right, you know, Els," she said reassuringly. "It took you a while to let go of your fear, but look at us now!" she said earnestly, squeezing her hands again for emphasis. "When was the last time you thought twice about hugging me, let alone were afraid to?"

"And that's not the only impossible thing that's happened in just a few short years, is it, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked, though her knowing tone made it sound more like a statement than a question as she turned and walked over to the balcony, opening the doors wide and beckoning the sisters outside with her. Anna grinned and tugged Elsa onto the balcony by her hand, only letting go to lean over the stone railing and closing her eyes as the salty sea breeze washed over her. When warm, protective arms wrapped around Elsa's waist from behind, the queen instinctively put her hands over them and closed her own eyes, letting the woman's comforting presence soothe her uncertainties. "Elsa," Honeymaren began in a low voice laced with sincerity and pride. "Think about all of the things in your life that you were certain were impossible just three short years ago. Three years ago, you _knew_ you could never be near your sister again, yet fear is the last thing you feel when you are near her. Three years ago, you _knew_ your people would never accept a woman with ice magic as Queen, yet their love and loyalty runs so deep they've demanded the monarchy itself be re-written so both you and Anna can rule Arendelle together." Honeymaren turned Elsa around to face her, cupping her cheek with one hand and slowly running her thumb back and forth across it. "Three years ago, you were convinced you were incapable of falling in love or being loved in return...yet, here I stand, Elsa. Here I stand, impossibly in love with everything you are and begging you to see just a fraction of the potential I see in you," she murmured quietly as crystal blue pools stared hopefully at her, one of Elsa's own pale hands reaching up to cover the one on her cheek.

"But, Maren-" Elsa tried to argue, but was silenced when Honeymaren's lips gently claimed her own in a long, soft kiss. When Honeymaren finally pulled away, Elsa's eyes remained closed as she pressed her forehead against Honeymaren's, seeking reassurance to quell her niggling fears and doubts. "Elsa, you turned a lifetime of solitude and fear into one filled with love and understanding acceptance in just three short years – if we truly want to grow our family, there is not a single doubt in my mind that nothing could stand in our way. But, please believe me when I tell you I am holding everything I have ever needed or truly wanted in my arms _right now_. I don't need anything more than just you, Elsa. I never have and I never will," the fire maven said reassuringly, a bright smile growing on her face. She could almost see the weight lifting from the winter queen's shoulders, beautiful blue pools once fraught with concern and sadness now returning to their starry brilliance at Honeymaren's whispered promise.

"So what do you say, Elsa. Do you love this woman?" Anna asked softly as Elsa's crystalline gaze locked onto Honeymaren's warm, twilight-flecked chocolate. "Yes..." Elsa breathed, her eyes never leaving Honeymaren's smiling face. Anna grinned and stepped away, gesturing to Honeymaren encouragingly. "Well...are you going to marry her or not?" Elsa glanced back at her sister before looking once more to Honeymaren, a final unspoken question in her asking glance. The fire maven simply smiled lovingly at Elsa, lifting the queen's hand to her lips and touching them softly to her knuckles. Elsa bit her lip to try to stifle her slowly growing smile before she turned her gaze to Anna, crystalline eyes bright with love and cautious excitement. "Are you absolutely certain, Anna?" she had to ask once more. The redhead smiled indulgently and nodded, reaching out to brush a strand of white-gold hair from her sister's face. "Yes, Elsa, I swear. Not only is it okay but I want this so badly for you," she insisted. "I want to see my big sister finally get the happy ending she's always deserved. Everything's already taken care of. All you need to do is count the days," she said brightly.

Elsa beamed back at her, her eyes becoming glassy with happy tears as she looked back at Honeymaren. "We're going to be married..." she whispered in disbelief. Honeymaren grinned brightly and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist in a fierce hug. "We're going to be married!" she exclaimed as she spun the blonde around in excitement. Elsa immediately threw her arms around her _noaide's _neck, hugging her tightly and laughing before kissing her soundly. Anna grinned at the happy couple, surreptitiously wiping away a happy tear that had snuck up on her. The joy in the air was palpable and Anna was beyond thrilled at the couple's excitement. What appeared to be the final wall between Elsa and a happy life was crushed beneath the weight of Honeymaren's love for her sister and the young monarch could not be more thrilled or relieved. The redhead shrieked and laughed gaily when Honeymaren snatched Anna up in a fierce hug the moment she released Elsa. "Thank you, Anna. You don't know how much this means to me," Honeymaren said in a low voice as she set the young queen down, pulling her close for a proper hug. Anna smiled as she returned it enthusiastically. "Trust me...I do," she intoned softly before pulling away, her smile saddening somewhat as she grasped Honeymaren's hands and squeezed them affectionately. "Now, I don't mean to bring down the mood, but I plan on announcing your resurrection, engagement, and wedding to the people at noon and I'm pretty sure there is a certain General who would like to know all of that before then."

Honeymaren sighed softly and nodded, squeezing Anna's hands lightly in return before dropping them and offering Elsa a soft smile. "Shall we, darling?" Elsa bit her lip for a moment before nodding and looking back at Anna. "I'd like to speak to him first and ease him into it. Will you have him meet me in the throne room, Anna?" she asked as she led the trio from her bedroom. Anna nodded in understanding, knowing the real reason her sister wanted to speak to Mattias alone first. "Of course. While you three are talking, I'll have Kai inform the rest of the staff so no one freaks out thinking they've seen a ghost," she said with a playful wink at Honeymaren before she waved and headed the opposite direction down the hall and toward the practice fields, knowing she would find the general there. The younger queen had spent many hours on the archery range with the despondent soldier as he worked through his mourning and his guilt. She grinned to herself as she walked – he was soon about to be the happiest man in the world.

Elsa led Honeymaren down the lesser used corridors of the castle to avoid the staff as they made their way to the throne room, Elsa's arm nestled comfortably in the crook of the Northuldran's elbow. The queen was quiet as they walked, her unseeing gaze on the lush carpet and lost deep in thought. "Care to share your thoughts, my queen?" Honeymaren asked gently, placing her free hand over the one tucked into her arm to bring the blonde's attention back to her. Elsa sighed and leaned into her lover, her gaze remaining locked on the ground. "When you...died...Mattias was distraught. I did what I could to comfort him, but then..." Elsa trailed off for a moment, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Then, I found out he and Kristoff both knew what was going to happen to you." Honeymaren winced and nodded in understanding, realizing how Elsa must have felt in that moment. She knew if she had been in the queen's position, blood would very likely have been spilt – her father figure was quite lucky Elsa was a gentler soul than she. "I...haven't really said a kind word to him since," Elsa admitted guiltily. "But I couldn't bring myself to forgive him, even for a sin that wasn't entirely his choice to commit. Every time I saw him, all I could imagine was him knowing you were going to your death...and letting you walk away." Elsa shook her head again and took a deep breath as she fought back her guilty emotions. "Now, all I can think about is how hard it must have been to do just that...and he did it for me. For me, for Anna, for Arendelle...he let his daughter walk away to die out of loyalty to me and I treated him so horribly," Elsa said solemnly, her stormy blue eyes lost and remorseful. "I don't know how I could ever make this up to him, Maren."

Honeymaren's brow creased with concern for the queen. She looked around for a moment, listening intensely to be sure no one was approaching before she brought them to a halt in the hallway, immediately pulling her beloved into her arms. "Hey, now," she whispered soothingly, gently brushing the back of her fingers against Elsa's cheek. "You weren't wrong for being upset, Snowflake. If I was in your position, I promise you I would have been far less cordial than I'm sure you were." Elsa blushed slightly, looking away from the _noaide._ "I...may or may not have threatened their lives when I first found out..." she admitted in a quiet mumble. Honeymaren couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled forth, despite the slight glare it earned her from the queen. "It's not funny, Maren," Elsa chided. Honeymaren only smiled brighter and pulled Elsa closer to her, cradling her head against her shoulder as the queen instinctively melted into her. "Again, you were kinder than I would have been. Neither of them would have been given a warning if I had been in your place," Honeymaren teased lightly, though her tone implied she was not joking about the truth of it.

Honeymaren held her beloved close to her, remembering for the thousandth time how truly lucky they both were to even be alive, let alone so close to their happily ever after. Every time the _noaide_ tried to imagine being in Elsa's place, it seemed her very soul would rebel against the process and all she could do was hold the goddess ever closer. "Elsa, I'm sorry," she murmured against white-gold waves of silk. When the queen lifted her head to look at her lover, blue eyes softened seeing the concern in Honeymaren's twilight-flecked depths. "I'm sorry for what I put you through, sweet spirit. I won't say I wouldn't do it again if it meant saving you or Anna, but I will never leave you in the dark again. I swear it, Elsa." The queen's heart thrummed against her chest at the utter devotion and sincerity in Honeymaren's eyes. She immediately wound her arms around the fire maven's neck and hugged her close, feeling as though her heart had finally let go of a heavy weight it had been stubbornly clinging to. "Thank you, Maren," she whispered in her lover's ear. Honeymaren smiled and laid her head against Elsa's, nuzzling against her gently.

"As far as Mattias is concerned, I agree you must apologize, Elsa, but you need not fret about it so. Mattias is a man who lives his life for his duty – he was the only reason I didn't grow up hating Arendelle like so many of my people. It's not possible for a man of his caliber to speak of something with such passion without it coming from at least some truth," Honeymaren murmured reassuringly before pressing a kiss to the queen's head. "The moment you ask his forgiveness, he will know he has earned yours and will be over the moon to be in your good graces again. In fact, he may hardly notice me," she said with a playful grin, gently nuzzling her face into the crook of Elsa's neck to tickle her and eliciting a small laugh from the blonde. "We will see about that, _noaide_. I'd like you to stand behind the curtains on the dais until the moment is right, if that's alright with you?" Elsa asked as she tugged her lover along to the throne room again. When Honeymaren nodded in acceptance, she opened the side entrance door and peeked her head in to ensure they were alone before leading Honeymaren up the steps and situating her behind one of the dark green curtains behind the thrones.

Just as she smoothed the thick material back into place, the sound of a door opening drew her attention to the door where Kai had just entered. "Your Majesty, General Mattias is here to speak with you," he intoned with a small, respectful bow. Elsa nodded and moved away from the curtain to sit primly on the larger of the two thrones and smiled politely at her loyal head of staff. "Thank you, Kai. You may show him in." A few moments after Kai had disappeared, General Mattias entered the room cautiously. Though his shoulders and back maintained their perfect militant posture, his eyes and head were lowered in submission as he approached the dais. When he reached the steps of the dais, he immediately dropped to his knee before his sovereign, his right fist planted against his chest and his eyes glued to the ground in front of him. "You summoned me, Your Grace?"

Though the general's tone was neutral, Elsa's guilt stabbed at her heart once more as she took in the rigidity of the old warrior's shoulders, the air around him so tense she could almost see it. Elsa took a deep, steadying breath, silently releasing it through her nose before she answered. "Yes, General. We have unfinished business, you and I. There is something I would like to say to you," she said as she stood from her throne. Mattias winced slightly when he heard his sovereign's heels clicking as she made her way down the steps of the dais, his eyes closing in dreading anticipation as she came to a stop in front of him. They flew open in surprise when he felt her cool, gentle hand cup his cheek, his head snapping up in surprise to find the queen kneeling before him, a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Mattias," she said gently, beautiful and sincerely remorseful blue pools imploring shocked brown. "Y-Your Majesty?" Mattias questioned in a voice barely above a whisper, confusion clear on the old soldier's face. Elsa reached down to grasp the hand over his chest with both of hers, rising to stand and tugging him up with her. "I'm so sorry for how I've acted toward you for the past several weeks, Mattias. You did your duty to protect Arendelle and her queens and instead of honoring your sacrifice as I should have, I shunned you. Even after I treated you so horribly, so many times you came to try to comfort me or to offer me food and I turned you away." Elsa shook her head, disgusted with her behavior even more as she said it aloud. "I am ashamed of myself, old friend. I was weak, I was foolish, and I was so incredibly cruel – so lost was I in my agony over losing Honeymaren that I left you completely alone in yours. These are sins I will never be able to make amends for, but I pray you will find it in you to forgive them all the same," Elsa said remorsefully, her hands still holding his as she looked up into his eyes imploringly.

Mattias smiled in disbelief, blinking back the tears welling in his eyes and Elsa couldn't help but smile right back at him. It was so refreshingly charming to have a soldier of Mattias's caliber wear his heart on his sleeve and it endeared her to him that much more. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Mattias began, placing his larger hand atop both of hers to cup them delicately. "I swear on my life I will never deceive you again." Elsa smiled a bit broader as she recalled a similar promise made to her only a few minutes before and shook her head. "Thank you for your steadfast loyalty, General," she said quietly before her smile turned playfully mischievous. "Now, Father always taught me that when brokering a peace treaty, it was important to be sure one had an impressive and meaningful gift to bestow upon the other party," she said with a laughing tone. Mattias immediately inclined his head to his queen. "That is quite generous of you, Your Majesty, but your good graces are more than enough reward for this old soldier," he said politely. Elsa smirked and raised a brow, shrugging dramatically. "Well, if you don't _want_ it," she drawled out slowly, grinning at him. "Now, I didn't say I _didn't_ want it," he said with an answering grin and a conspiratorial tone.

"Yeah, you'd _better_ want it, old man."

Mattias's head snapped up to the dais to see Honeymaren appear from the folds of dark green velvet behind the thrones, an amused smirk on her face. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against Elsa's throne nonchalantly, her smirk turning into a face splitting grin as Mattias stared at her in shock. "Do I need to go find Olaf to get a warm hug around here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, laughing joyfully as Mattias snapped out of his reverie and leapt over the steps of the dais, engulfing the _noaide_ in a bone-crushing hug. She returned the hug fiercely as the brave soldier shook from the silent sobs of joy that overtook him as he cradled the woman he saw as his daughter against him, petting her hair disbelievingly. He quickly held her out at arm's length for a moment, his hands traveling shakily across her face and shoulders as though searching for injuries, trying to ask a hundred questions at once. "I-I don't...how...when...b-but I saw...y-you were..." he stammered, only to engulf her in his strong arms once more, laying his head atop hers. "It doesn't matter...you're back..." he whispered. Honeymaren pressed her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm back," she affirmed just as quietly, allowing her own tears to flow freely. "Thanks to Elsa's love, Ahtohallan granted me new life to serve as her protector."

Mattias turned his head to look at Elsa, his watery eyes beaming with joy and adoration. Elsa blushed but smiled and nodded slightly at the general before turning to leave to give the pair some privacy. She halted when Mattias's voice rang out across the throne room. "Your Majesty, wait, please," he called out, turning back to Honeymaren and squeezing her shoulders briefly, bidding her to stay before he descended the steps and walked toward the queen. Elsa blinked when Mattias fell to his knee before her, reaching out to cup her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss upon the back of her hand before touching his forehead to it and closing his eyes. "Thank you, My Queen. I am forever in your debt for the kindness you have shown me."

As Elsa opened her mouth to argue, Mattias quickly stood, smiling down at her reassuringly. "I assure you, Your Majesty, there is nothing that need be forgiven. I saw you push your own hurt and needs aside that horrible day to come to the aid of all others but yourself – that is only one of the many reasons I will forever serve Arendelle proudly at your behest. Your soul shines with the rarest beauty, Your Majesty. For even in the face of betrayal, anger, and devastating loss you could not bring yourself to be cruel, and that is the mark of a truly great leader." The queen stared at the general, stunned into speechlessness at the unexpected fealty and praise and unable to help the light blush that spread across her cheeks. Mattias grinned broadly and bowed slightly, placing another kiss upon her hand before turning and nearly jogging back to the similarly grinning Northuldran. He wrapped one of his long arms around her shoulders, squeezing her close to him. "Alright, kid, you've got some stories to tell," he said happily as he steered her toward the exit. Honeymaren flashed Elsa a smile over her shoulder, the queen smiling back and made a shooing motion with her hands. She sighed softly when the door closed behind them and she was left alone in the grandeur of the throne room.

Elsa walked back to the dais, lost in thought as she ascended the steps and sat upon her throne once more, leaning back against it with her hands in her lap. She stared down at them thoughtfully, idly twisting the icy ring on her finger as she thought about all that had transpired in the last few days. She didn't know how long she sat there lost in her own thoughts, only roused from her contemplations by a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"You shouldn't think so hard."

Elsa blinked in surprise, her back instantly going ramrod straight and her head snapping up to find Kristoff standing at the bottom of the dais in front of her, his hands casually on his hips and an amused smirk on his face. "W-what?" she stuttered, completely taken aback by his sudden appearance. Kristoff chuckled and shook his head, folding his arms across his broad chest and smiling warmly at her. "You shouldn't think so hard," he repeated as he slowly walked up the steps of the dais. "It only creates problems that didn't exist in the first place," he said sagely before sitting on the top step near Elsa's feet and resting his elbows on his knees. Elsa made a small sound of acknowledgement before her gaze returned to her hands. "You're not wrong," she murmured in reply before falling silent again.

"Kroner for your thoughts?" the mountain man asked gently. Though he assumed from their last interaction the night Elsa had a panic attack that they were on good terms once more, the blonde man wasn't quite sure where he stood with Elsa. It had taken him several moments to work up the courage to approach the reserved queen while she was so lost in her thoughts, but eventually he realized he cared too much for her to allow her to stew in her own thoughts alone for long. He was rewarded with a small, reassuring smile from the winter spirit and a slight shrug. "Just thinking about how much my life has changed in so little time," she answered quietly, toying with her ring once more. Kristoff noticed her fidgeting and smiled warmly, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back against the armrest of the throne casually, his honey eyes smiling up at her. "I know the feeling. I'm hoping there are more good changes than bad?" he said with a slightly questioning tone. Elsa nodded, turning to him with a small smile. "Far more," she said with clear certainty. "What about you?" she asked curiously, mimicking his earlier position and resting her elbows on her knees, propping her head in her hands in an incredibly rare slouch. "Well, I get to put off being the center of way too much attention for a few more months thanks to you, so I'm counting my life as one giant win at the moment," Kristoff said with a grin as he bumped her playfully with his elbow. "Congratulations, by the way."

Elsa blushed and laughed a little, shaking her head. "Thank you. You're sure you're alright with this?" she asked imploringly. "And please don't lie to me," she added, a slight desperation in her tone. Kristoff lowered his hands to his lap and turned more to face Elsa, a sincere smile on his handsome face. "I swear, Elsa. She actually sent me here to get you so she could announce it to the kingdom. Both Anna and I are much happier this way. She was feeling very pressured into it and knowing both you and Honeymaren are just happy to be together made her realize this was the best option," he answered. "As long as we haven't just transferred our stress to you and Honeymaren, everyone wins." Elsa hummed in agreement before tilting her head slightly, regarding the ice harvester curiously. "What was stressing _you_ out, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked plainly.

Kristoff's smile fell slightly and he sighed, shrugging a bit. "Honestly? Even after all of this time, I still feel like a stranger in your and Anna's world. There's so many important people and so much responsibility and it's just..." Kristoff sighed, raking his hand through his hair as he searched for the words. "I just worry sometimes if I will be able to do enough to help Anna. The world stage is just too big for someone like me," he admitted quietly. He looked up in surprise when he felt Elsa's dainty hand on his shoulder to see crystalline pools of blue and a beautiful, reassuring smile. "A wise woman once told me 'if you think you are too small or insignificant to make an impact, try going to bed with a mosquito in a dark room'. Kristoff, you are the best partner Anna could ever ask for and the only man I would ever trust to care for my sister." Kristoff blinked at the queen for a moment before laughing openly. Elsa soon joined in the laughter, covering her mouth daintily with her hand, both blondes feeling a weight begin to lift from their shoulders.

"That's some good advice. Who told you that, Elsa?" he asked with a chuckle. The queen smiled proudly, looking down at her hands once more and playing with her ring. "Maren," she answered, her smile growing a little wider as the accompanying memory flooded her mind. "I felt much as you did, believe it or not. I know it's odd to imagine a magical queen feeling powerless, but you know my circumstances are anything but normal. Anyway, I had only been in the forest for a few weeks at this point. The night I told her that I felt that way, she tried everything she could to convince me that I was anything but insignificant and, in my usual stubborn fashion, I would not be swayed from my dark opinions of myself. So that night, she went to bed without another word but with an extra fur draped over her whole body. Little did I know, she was plotting against me." Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the arm of the throne once more, listening intently to Elsa's story. It was a rare treat for the reserved queen to be so open and candid with him and he didn't intend to miss a moment. "Go on," he urged.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head in slight disbelief before turning to look at Kristoff. "Kristoff, the woman purposefully left the opening of the _lavvo_ open a crack so the mosquitoes could get in! I laid there for at least an hour fighting with the bloodthirsty beasts before she took pity on me and gave me some lemongrass oil to keep them away. Then she told me the next time I felt like I was too small or insignificant to matter, she wanted me to remember how a few mosquitoes were enough to nearly drive a world leader and an elemental spirit to tears," she said, shaking her head again. "I didn't speak to her for nearly the entirety of the next day," she added with a righteous nod, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on her throne. Kristoff laughed and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "You have to admit, it really drove her point home. I have to admit, I'm surprised you forgave her after only a day. Anna probably wouldn't talk to me for a week if I pulled something like that. What did she do to make you forgive her?" Elsa smiled fondly despite the pink color that dusted her cheeks. "First, she picked fresh lavender and tied it all around the _lavvo_ to help me relax and sleep. Then she spent the whole day carving me a little wooden figurine of Olaf and soaked it in lemongrass oil to keep the bugs away. She tied it above my bedroll and promised that I would never be small or insignificant to her..." she answered quietly, her eyes becoming unfocused and dreamy as she remembered the sweet moment back before either woman had any idea just how deep their hidden feelings for each other ran.

A quiet chuckle from the ice harvester brought her back to reality. "I've got to say, Elsa, it's really nice to see you like this," he admitted, a warm smile on his handsome face. "Honeymaren is one hell of a partner to have." Elsa smiled back and nodded in agreement. "She is. She truly is, Kristoff," she said before sighing softly. "Now I just have to make sure I do everything in my power to be worthy of her." Kristoff smiled in understanding and stood, stretching a bit before he offered his hand to the petite woman. She blinked in surprise but took it anyway, allowing her soon-to-be brother to help her up and lead her down the dais. "I'll make you a deal," he began as he slipped her arm in the crook of his elbow and led her from the throne room to meet Anna. "I will work on believing that I am a worth Anna's time if you agree to work on believing you are worthy of Honeymaren. Deal?" Elsa laughed and shook her head lightly before smiling up at him. "I think we both know it is an exercise of futility, but I accept your terms, Mr. Bjorgman," she retorted playfully.

When they reached the top of the grand staircase, Anna, Mattias, and Honeymaren were already waiting at the entrance of the balcony waiting for them. Anna grinned brightly at seeing her fiancé escorting her sister like the gentleman he was, her grin growing wider as he blushed under her less-than-subtle staring. Elsa smirked and playfully bumped him with her shoulder toward Anna before releasing his arm and walking to her own fiancé. Honeymaren smiled warmly and held out her hand to Elsa, immediately bringing it to her lips the moment the blonde took it and eliciting a small blush from the queen, as well. Mattias smirked but remained silent, offering a small bow. "Your Majesty," he greeted, his dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth. Elsa smiled at him and nodded in return before turning her attention back to Honeymaren. "Are you ready?" she asked, glancing over her lover and reaching out to smooth a few wrinkles from her dark green tunic. "To come back from the dead?" Honeymaren quipped, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I'm totally an expert by now. How about you, Snowflake?" she asked sincerely, capturing the queen's fretting hands in her own and squeezing gently.

Elsa chuckled, nervous but mirthful blue pools meeting her lover's twilight-flecked gaze. "I think the fact that Arendelle's anti-social Ice Queen is betrothed, and to a woman, no less, may just steal the thunder of your reincarnation, darling," she joked before squeezing back, her eyes filled with resolute determination. "But I am more than ready and proud to tell the world that I am yours and yours alone," she said softly, a warm smile tugging at her lips. Honeymaren grinned and wrapped her arms lovingly around Elsa's waist, pulling her close and placing a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. "Good," she murmured when she pulled away, bumping her forehead against Elsa's playfully. "They can all keep their sticky paws off of you." Elsa laughed and opened her mouth to reply before Anna's voice interrupted them. "It's time," she said with a smile as the guards opened the balcony doors, the sounds of a large crowd carried to their ears on the breeze.

Anna took Kristoff's arm and stepped into the sunlight first, waving excitedly to the packed courtyard. Mattias winked at the pair before squaring his shoulders and walking to the other side of Anna, effectively blocking both of them from view until the time was right. Honeymaren smiled lovingly at Elsa, offering her arm to the queen. Elsa's mind flashed back to the first night she had brought Honeymaren to Arendelle and their near-kiss at the bottom of the stairs - the first, undeniable confirmation of their feelings for each other. Elsa smiled wistfully at the love of her life, once again awed by all they had been through together. "I love you, _noaide_," she whispered as she slipped her arm into Honeymaren's, her eyes never leaving twilight-flecked does. Honeymaren smiled back adoringly, placing her other hand atop the one on her arm. "I love you, Snowflake," she replied softly, doe eyes full of love for the incredible woman before her. With a final, reassuring smile and a quick, playful wink that made the queen's lips twitch upward just a bit further, Honeymaren led the beautiful goddess toward the balcony and one step closer to their happily ever after.

~FIN~

**AN:**

**JK! Honestly, I was going to end it here but I don't yet feel like Winter's Echo has run its course. I decided that updates may be slow, but there is more to tell. I've questions to answer and adventures for our favorite lovers to have and I like you guys and want to give you something to read, dammit!**

**Thank you so much for all of your support and kind words of encouragement and the holy level of patience with my recent sloth-like updating habits. I wish I could tell you how much your reviews and messages mean to me!**

**Side note, if anyone has artistic ability I would love to get a cover image for this story, so if a scene from Winter's Echo has struck your fancy I'd love an artist's rendition!**

**Stay safe, stay well, stay awesome!**

**-Volchise**


	42. Hurry Up and Wait

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Two – Hurry Up and Wait_

"Beloved citizens of Arendelle, after a month of sadness and mourning I stand before you today not in despair, but in joy and celebration!"

Anna's voice rang out loud and clear from the balcony above the packed courtyard, as hundreds upon hundreds of people stared up at their young monarch and her common-born fiancé with rapt attention. Though respectfully quiet, the courtyard was buzzing with excitement at the official decree of the royal feast to be held after Queen Anna's mysterious announcement. Rumors had been flying through the kingdom over the last two days about the mysterious fire wielder that had slain the traitorous Southern Isles prince at the feet of their beloved Ice Queen only to dispatch her attempted assassin the very next night. Theories ranged wildly in the form of various fantastical tales. Some insisted the fire wielder was an assassin hired by Ulrik himself that had betrayed the traitorous royals upon seeing the beauty of their queen, slaying them in an effort to win her love. Another spoke of a demon born of the spirits that had captured their beloved queen and was guarding her jealously from the rest of the world. As the rumors grew, one wilder than the next, the people were more than eager to hear the truth of what had transpired that chaotic night.

"Since the fateful events in Calabria and the sacrifice of our most beloved ally, Honeymaren Nattura of the Northuldra, our two peoples have wandered in sadness and despair," Anna continued. "Too sharply did we feel the sting of her loss and too long have we walked with stones in our hearts. Today is the day the shroud of darkness is lifted!" Elsa smiled proudly from just inside of the balcony and pressed into her lover, watching her beloved sister address their now cheering people. "She's so good at this," Honeymaren murmured quietly as she watched Anna speak passionately with an eloquence that surprised even the _noaide_. "It's like she was born for this." Crystalline pools glanced at the dark-haired woman before returning to the redhead on the balcony. "She does seem to be a natural in the spotlight, doesn't she?" Elsa agreed, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Honeymaren chuckled, turning to look at the blonde curiously. "She turned out to be a wonderful queen, just like her sister. Did you know she would take to this so well on such short notice when you abdicated in the forest?" she asked. Elsa smirked, rolling her eyes slightly. "I think you mean 'tried' to abdicate, darling. She and the council ensured I failed in my attempt to do so, after all. But yes," she answered, looking back at her sister once more with pride. "Never once did I have any doubt in her abilities." A quiet laugh escaped her and she shook her head slightly. "It's funny you mention being born for this because she always considered herself 'the spare'...and look at her now. Though we were groomed our entire lives to bear the weight of a kingdom on our shoulders, you know more than anyone, my love, that great leaders are not simply born – they are made by the trials they face. No one could have faced the trials she did with more grace or heart than my sister," she said proudly. Honeymaren smiled warmly as she felt the immense pride from her lover as she watched her baby sister address their people.

"Citizens, you know well that Honeymaren Nattura, _noaide_ of the Northuldra, is the reason my sister and I draw breath this day. She saved our lives and countless others by selflessly laying down hers. To honor her sacrifice, Ahtohallan, the source of life and nature, has blessed us with a miracle. I stand here, humbled and overjoyed, to announce that with the help of Queen Elsa, our _noaide _has been returned to us!" Anna shouted exuberantly before stepping aside to allow Elsa and Honeymaren to approach the balcony amidst murmurs of shock and awe. Honeymaren watched in fascination at how easily Elsa's royal mask of graceful elegance slipped into place, a small and polite smile on her lips as the pair stepped into view. Elsa allowed the shocked murmuring to continue for a few short moments before lifting one hand slightly in the air. The crowd instantly calmed and quieted at the small gesture from the elder queen and Honeymaren barely restrained the proud little smirk that began tugging at her lips.

"There are many rumors circulating about the kingdom concerning what transpired at the castle prior to the traitor Ulrik's scheduled execution. I am here to put those rumors to rest," Elsa began, her voice calm and clear as she spoke authoritatively, the image of splendor and beauty in her icy blue gown. Honeymaren watched Elsa relay the story of her time as Revontuli and the events of the past few days curiously from the corner of her eye. This was the first time she had ever heard her lover address the people of Arendelle as their queen and she could tell instantly why the people had been so insistent that both sisters rule together. Though they held the same loving timbre, the sister's voices were born to complement each other. It was abundantly clear to Honeymaren that the people of Arendelle would follow their queens to hell in back. Anna's voice, full of passion and power, would be the rallying battle cry to help them summon their bravery while Elsa's calm confidence and insurmountable intelligence would be the guiding voice that led them to victory. The sisters were a formidable team and Honeymaren doubted the existence of a threat that could not be defeated by the pair as she watched Anna step next to Elsa, the redhead smiling at her sister proudly as she finished her tale.

"It is my honor to tell you that the reason for the feast today serves a second purpose beyond our joy of our dear friend's return," Anna called out with a broad smile as she took Elsa's hand in hers, squeezing it gently before she held out her other hand to Honeymaren. The dark-haired woman smiled warmly and took the offered hand. "To honor her sacrifice and to forever solidify the bond between Arendelle and the Northuldra, I am proud to officially announce the engagement of my sister, Queen Elsa, to Honeymaren Nattura!" Anna cried joyfully, making a show of placing Elsa's hand in the _noaide's_ to signify her blessing. Honeymaren grinned broadly when the courtyard instantly roared to life in a cacophony of cheers, whistles, and applause. Anna tried to shout out the traditional well-wishes for a life full of happiness and love, but was completely drowned out by the uproar, much to Honeymaren's amusement and Elsa's shock. The stoic queen's face blushed hotly, even as tears of relief and joy at the overwhelming acceptance of her people welled in her eyes. Anna tried to calm the crowd, laughing as it became clear that her efforts seemed only to inflate the cheers of their people, overjoyed at the announcement of their beloved magical queen's betrothal to such a worthy match. Elsa laughed as well in disbelief, turning to hide her face-splitting smile against her lover's shoulder. Honeymaren's grin grew impossibly wider as the blonde's happiness and relief rolled off of her in waves. Unable to stop herself, Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa and pulled her close before leaning in to kiss her softly, much to the never-ending delight of the crowd.

Elsa felt like she was in a fairytale as she kissed her beloved to the cheers of her people, wrapping her arms around her neck and smiling against her lips as the _noaide_ pulled her closer. They broke apart as the song of metal rang through the air, both turning to find Mattias pulling the sword Honeymaren had won him from Davos from its jeweled sheath. The cheers of the crowd fell silent as the general carefully handed the blade to Anna, Kristoff coming to stand at her other side. Elsa bit her lip with slight apprehension, blinking in surprise when she felt Honeymaren pull her closer, bumping her forehead against the blonde's reassuringly. The Northuldran kissed her forehead softly before moving past her and walking slowly to the younger queen. "Are you ready?" Anna asked with a warm smile, standing in her full regal glory with her hands folded gracefully atop the jeweled pommel of the sword and the tip resting against the stone. Honeymaren smiled and nodded, slowly taking a knee before Anna and pressing her right fist against her heart.

"Honeymaren Nattura, _noaide_ of the Northuldra people," Anna began, her voice ringing loud and clear as she lifted the sword, resting the flat of the blade gently on the dark-haired woman's right shoulder. "Do you swear to keep your word and your honor? To defend those who cannot defend themselves and give mercy when asked? To put the needs of others before personal gain and to shun unfairness, cruelty, and deceit?" Honeymaren bowed her head in reverence. "I swear it," she answered in a strong voice. "Do you swear to serve Arendelle, her queens, and her people loyally and true? To live in a way that upholds the knightly traits of bravery, kindness, generosity, chivalry, forgiveness, and honor?" Anna continued, lifting the sword and touching her back carefully, the combined weight of the blade and the redhead's words settling over the Northuldran. "I swear it," she answered again. Her head lifted as she heard Elsa move around her to stand next to her sister and Honeymaren found herself lost in arctic eyes as she gazed upon the picture of elegance and grace that was her goddess. Anna smiled and gently placed the blade on Honeymaren's left shoulder. "Do you swear to protect Queen Elsa with your life? To keep her safe from all that seeks to harm her and put her safety, her well-being, and her happiness above all else as her loyal knight and her spouse?" Honeymaren smiled brightly, her eyes never leaving the crystalline pools of her queen. "I swear it," she said with a voice full of certainty and resolve before looking back at Anna with determination. "None shall harm her while I draw breath."

Anna smiled warmly and nodded, lifting the blade and handing it to a proudly grinning Mattias and speaking again. "Then rise, Lady Nattura of Arendelle - rise and claim your bride!" Honeymaren grinned broadly at the redhead and stood, bowing low before the redheaded queen as the people of Arendelle began to cheer once more. "Go on," Anna said teasingly, nodding her head toward her glassy-eyed sister as Kristoff wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling broadly at the fire maven. Honeymaren straightened and turned to her love, her smile and eyes softening as the queen fought a losing battle with the happy tears welling in her own. "Maren…" she began quietly, wringing her hands as she struggled to find the words to tell her love how much what she had just done meant to her. The _noaide_ immediately embraced the spirit of winter, smiling warmly when the queen wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, burying her face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Maren," she whispered tearfully, hugging the dark-haired woman even closer as Anna bid the feast to begin and the castle doors opened to permit the excited citizens into the Great Hall. Honeymaren simply nuzzled against her, murmuring to her quietly. "I meant every word, Elsa - I would not have agreed to anything I wasn't already willing to do. You are my life, now, which means you, Anna, and all of Arendelle are mine to protect. Nothing in this world means more to me than your happiness and I intend to spend the rest of my life doing everything I can do bring joy to yours."

Elsa pulled back to smile brightly at Honeymaren, the fire maven reaching up to brush away a few tears that had managed to fall from her cheek. "I suppose now you are officially Elsa's prince charming, then," the Anna teased, eliciting a laugh and a nod from the emotional queen as she reached up to carefully wipe the remaining tears from her eyes. "Well, technically, you are going to be her princess consort," came Mattias's voice, the happy grin on his dark freckled face clear in his tone. "Princess Honeymaren. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he asked Kristoff teasingly at Honeymaren's wide-eyed look, the mountain man smirking and nodding in agreement, feigning rubbing his chin in thought. "I could get used to it," he agreed with a smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait. No one is calling me 'princess'," Honeymaren retorted with a slight panic in her voice, much to Elsa's amusement. The blonde took pity on her lover and pressed into her side, slipping her arm into Honeymaren's and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, Pyro," she said with a reassuring smile. "I don't care what you want to be called, so long as I can call you 'mine'," she said sweetly, slipping her arm into the crook of her elbow. "Though, I must admit, Lady Nattura sounds quite dashing," she added with a sly little smile, though she was unable to prevent the light pink dusting on her cheeks which made Honeymaren smirk. "Well, in that case, maybe these blue-blood titles won't be too bad," she said playfully as she placed her other hand atop Elsa's as the party left the balcony.

"So, what happens now?" Honeymaren asked as the servants closed off the doors to the balcony behind them before hurrying down to help with the feast in the Great Hall. Anna grinned at the couple before taking her own fiancé's arm. "Now, we enjoy the evening together as a family," she said with a happy sigh, leaning against the broad frame of the mountain man. Kristoff grinned at Honeymaren, offering her his hand. "Welcome to the madness, friend," he said playfully. Honeymaren grinned back at him and clasped his forearm firmly, nodding her thanks. "I've got to say, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with two reindeer-crazy brothers," she teased before looking at Anna warmly. "But, at least soon I will have a feisty sister to help me keep them in check, right?" Anna straightened her posture and made a triumphant fist. "You know it!" she agreed with a laugh before tugging Kristoff down the hall. "Come on, let's go before all the chocolate is gone!" she called to Elsa, who simply laughed and shook her head, allowing Honeymaren to lead her after them in a much more sedate pace with Mattias.

"I'm proud of you, kid," Mattias said warmly as they walked, smiling down at Honeymaren. "There is no one I would trust more to protect the royal family than you." Honeymaren smiled a bit bashfully before a gentle squeeze from the hand on her arm made her turn to the proudly smiling queen. "Nor I," Elsa agreed quietly. Honeymaren's breath left her at the sheer amount of love she saw in the arctic gaze that shone back at her and it was all she could do to smile back before a polite cough drew her gaze back to Mattias as they approached the doors of the Great Hall. "Your Majesty, if you would please stay here with Lady Nattura," Mattias asked, flashing a wink at Honeymaren. "I will go in and ensure all is well before I let the herald know he can announce you. Elsa covered a giggle with her hand at her lover's blush before nodding in understanding as Mattias snuck into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the women alone in the hall.

"How are you feeling, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked gently, resisting the urge to immediately pull the queen into her arms. Elsa seemed to be fighting a similar battle as she leaned into her love, turning her head to smile at her. "Honestly, I can barely believe it's real," the queen admitted, shaking her head slightly. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and everything will have been a dream." Honeymaren smiled and nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling," she said simply before leaning over and bumping her forehead playfully against Elsa's temple. "I've felt like that every day since you came into my life," she whispered into her ear, chuckling as she kissed the blush that immediately pinked the queen's cheeks. Elsa rolled her eyes in playful exasperation, shaking her head once more. "May the Gods have mercy on the innocent nobles of the court, for they are not prepared for you," she joked. "I just know that silver tongue of yours is going to cause quite the stir." Honeymaren grinned broadly, about to suggest a much more entertaining use for her tongue when a loud voice rang out from just inside the doors to the Great Hall.

"Presenting her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her betrothed, Lady Honeymaren Nattura of the Northuldra!"

Elsa faced forward once more and took a deep, centering breath as fanfare began to play, schooling her features into calm and poised neutrality when Honeymaren's hand gently cupped her cheek. The queen blinked in surprise and turned her head to look at her _noaide_, feeling a deep and comforting warmth blossoming in her chest at the sweet, loving smile on her lover's face. "It's okay to be happy, you know," Honeymaren murmured gently before kissing Elsa softly, eliciting a quiet sigh of contentment from the queen. The fire maven pulled away just as the doors opened, a triumphant little grin on her face as the people of Arendelle were treated to the rare view of a happily dazed look on the reserved queen's beautiful features.

Elsa was roused back to cognizance by the cheers and applause of her people, blushing brightly at having been caught unawares in a room filled with hundreds of people. What appeared to be every citizen of Arendelle stood in respect of the queen next to seats at one of the dozen or so long tables that filled the giant room, each stacked high with copious amounts of food. The queen's fingers tightened anxiously on Honeymaren's arm as the familiar fear of showing anything but perfection and poise in public began to creep into her heart until the dark-haired woman's warm hand covered her own. Elsa looked back at her love, instantly feeling herself calm under her loving gaze. "Let your people see you, Elsa. You've nothing to fear here," she said gently as she began to lead the winter spirit through the huge room toward the head table where Anna, Kristoff, and Mattias stood waiting, moving as though the crowd didn't exist.

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to follow the advice that felt so foreign to her, walking with slow, graceful steps down the middle of the room when a little redheaded girl no older than four years of age crawled out from beneath one of the tables and into their path. The queen blinked in clear surprise, glancing about for the child's parents when she felt a gentle, but insistent tug on her icy gown. She blinked once more and looked down at the freckled face of the mysterious little girl who gazed shyly back up at her with light blue eyes and was suddenly struck by how similar this little girl looked to Anna when she was that age.

Honeymaren smiled softly at the frozen queen and knelt on one knee next to the little girl. "Hey there, little one. Do you need help?" she asked gently, a curious murmur beginning to rumble through the crowd. The girl grew shy as she realized how many eyes were on her and mumbled something to Honeymaren, her gaze locked on the ground as she fidgeted with something in her hand behind her back. The dark-haired woman brought her head closer so the child could whisper in her ear before pulling back with a grin and nodding. "I think she would really like that," she said, playfully tugging on the little girl's earlobe and eliciting a giggle from her. Elsa tilted her head curiously when the _noaide_ looked up at her and made a beckoning gesture. The queen hesitated for a moment before kneeling gracefully before the bashful child, her icy gown pooling elegantly around her as the crowd watched on curiously.

The little redheaded child fidgeted nervously in front of the queen before slowly pulling her hand out from behind her back, adorably chubby fingers wrapped tightly around the stem of a beautiful flower with soft white petals that turned ice blue in the center – a winter breath. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise before softening and gazing back at the shy child who looked so much like her baby sister. "Is that for me?" she asked softly, smiling at the child reassuringly. The little girl nodded, her shoulder-length red curls bouncing as she did. "'Cause..'cause, itsa really pretty flower a-and you're a really pretty lady," she mumbled quietly, still not meeting the queen's gaze. Elsa looked up as movement from behind Honeymaren and the child caught her eye to see what must have been the little girl's mother fidgeting nervously in the center aisle, gazing apologetically at her sovereign. The queen smiled and held up a placating hand to indicate that all was well before turning her attention back to the little girl. "It's beautiful, thank you, little one. What's your name?" The little girl leaned back into Honeymaren bashfully, resuming her fidgeting. "Kaya," she mumbled in response. "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Would you mind helping me? I think your flower might make me almost as pretty as you," she said gently, smiling encouragingly when the child finally raised light blue eyes to look at the queen in wonder.

Honeymaren chuckled and reached forward to help the stunned child, gently holding the chubby hand that grasped the flower. Elsa ducked her head down as Honeymaren helped her place it carefully in the winter spirit's white-gold locks by her ear. Elsa smiled and lifted her head again, gently touching the soft white petals with a single finger before beaming at the child. "I love it. Thank you, Kaya." Elsa glanced up at Honeymaren to find the dark-haired woman smiling reassuringly at the queen and nodding in encouragement. The spirit of winter took a deep breath before addressing the little girl again. "Well, Kaya, I think you would look very pretty with flowers in _your_ hair, too - flowers fit for a queen," Elsa said sweetly before lifting one hand, a soft blue glow emanating from her fingertips. With a few graceful twirls of her fingers, a beautiful crown of frost flowers formed in the air above her head. Kaya looked up and gasped in delighted excitement as the flower crown slowly fell to nestle into the little girl's fiery curls. "There," Elsa said, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before smiling warmly. "Now we can be pretty queens together. How does that sound?"

Kaya bounced on the balls of her little feet for a split second before throwing herself at the queen, wrapping her tiny little arms around Elsa's neck tightly in a bear hug. "Thank you, miss Elsa ma'am," Kaya whispered into the queen's ear as she squeezed her excitedly. Elsa blinked in shock, her arms hovering in awkward uncertainty for a brief moment before her long-suppressed instincts took over. She wrapped her arms around the little redhead, pulling her close and pressing her face against the red curls. Anna watched the events unfold from the dais, surreptitiously wiping away the tears she couldn't quite hold back. She knew that it wasn't little Kaya Elsa was cradling in her arms at that moment, but her younger self. Here, in the same room of that tragic moment sop long ago that had defined their lives, Elsa had found forgiveness, acceptance, and, finally, peace.

Elsa glanced up to see her lover's proud smile, returning it with a disbelieving one of her own before standing with Kaya still wrapped up in her arms. Honeymaren stood as well, walking with her lover to Kaya's mother who took the little girl in her arms, curtseying low to the queen. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she intoned respectfully, smiling brightly at her sovereign. Elsa nodded before smiling warmly at Kaya and adjusting the frost flower crown on her head. "Thank you again for my beautiful flower, Kaya. I will cherish it always," she said, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead before allowing Honeymaren to lead her away, her smile growing brighter when Kaya waved goodbye enthusiastically.

Crystalline pools turned to her lover only to find a knowing smile on her pretty, sun-kissed features. She could almost hear the 'I told you so' in the _noaide's_ twilight-flecked eyes that peeked at her in a sideways glance. "Shut up," the queen mumbled good-naturedly, even as she pressed closer to her lover. Honeymaren grinned wider, shrugging her shoulders innocently as she led her around the head table to her seat next to an older, just as broadly grinning redhead. Anna winked at Honeymaren before turning to address the room. "Let the feast begin!" she announced joyfully, eliciting another round of cheers from the crowd as servants appears with pitchers of mead, wine, and fruit juices. As soon as the crowd's attention was away from them, Anna immediately walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I love you so much, Elsa," she whispered into her ear. "And I'm so incredibly proud of you." Elsa closed her eyes against the touched tears that welled in her eyes, hugging her sister back fiercely. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Anna," she mumbled back, pulling back just enough to gaze into sparkling teal eyes that had been her reason for living for so many years. "You'll never have to find out, Els," Anna replied with a smile before the new family sat down to their first meal together.

Many toasts were made as the feast wore on, merriment ringing through the halls of Castle Arendelle. Eventually, the celebration spilled out into the courtyard once more where the citizens had set up decorations, games, and tables to hold the various refreshments and desserts. After a few gentle reminders and subtle squeezes of her hand, Honeymaren helped Elsa relax her rigid public persona enough that she was actually able to enjoy herself. She even joined Anna on the designated dance floor in the courtyard for a traditional folk dance, much to the redhead's delight as well as that of the citizens thrilled to see the royal siblings so happy. Suffice it to say, the people of Arendelle were more than pleased with the Ice Queen's betrothed, for it was clear she had a wonderful effect she had on their beloved queen. The younger of the queens had even made a friend in the smaller redhead that had stolen a piece of Elsa's heart, dancing around with Kaya playfully as her treasured frost-flower crown glimmered in the late-afternoon sun.

Honeymaren kept a watchful eye on the queen as the festivities continued, noticing the blonde's movements becoming a bit more reserved and sluggish as time went on. She smiled warmly when she heard the monarch ask a passing servant for a cup of strong tea, walking over to intercept her before she was able to take a sip. Just as Elsa lifted the cup to her lips, Honeymaren slipped her arms around the queen's waist, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. The blonde gasped in mild surprise before smiling and instinctively leaning back into the warmth behind her. "There you are," Elsa said with a smile, glancing at her lover over her shoulder. "I thought you would have been off pilfering that cinnamon lefse you love so much," she teased lightly as she lifted the cup to her lips, blinking when Honeymaren gently snatched the cup from her hand. The dark-haired woman set the cup on the table before grasping Elsa's hand and tugging her to a secluded corner of the courtyard away from the crowd. She slipped an arm around the queen's waist and began to sway with her gently to the slow, soothing music the musicians were playing in the Great Hall.

Elsa smiled and leaned into Honeymaren, allowing the noaide to pull her closer and closing her eyes as she rested her head against hers. "Do you have something against me drinking my tea, darling?" she asked teasingly, breathing deeply of the scent of a crisp wind through the trees that was unmistakably her lover and allowing it to relax her. Honeymaren smiled as she felt the blonde melt into her arms a little more, murmuring softly against her hair. "You don't need it," she said simply. "Because I'm going to take you to bed so you can relax for the rest of the night." Elsa laughed lightly, pulling back a bit to fix Honeymaren with an amused eyebrow. "You think so, do you?" she asked skeptically. "I'm sorry to break it to you, my darling Pyro, but one of the downsides of a 'blue blood' title, as you so charmingly refer to your new occupation as my knight, is that we cannot simply leave whenever we want. We have public obligations." Honeymaren nodded confidently, grinning mischievously. "Nope," she answered before glancing over the queen's shoulder. "Because I was smart enough to tell Anna beforehand that you were getting tired and now if you stay she won't let you live it down."

Elsa blinked and followed her lover's twilight-flecked gaze across the courtyard to find her sister smirking knowingly, her arms crossed over her chest and her hip cocked to the side as she stared at the couple expectantly. Honeymaren grinned and feigned a helpless shrug, causing the redhead to frown and make a shooing motion with her hands. Elsa turned to fix the Northuldran with a disapproving glare. "That's just low," Elsa murmured, though the amusement in her voice was clear. The fire maven simply shrugged and stepped aside, offering her arm to the queen. Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly and slipped her hand into the crook of her arm, unable to help the small smile that spread across her face. "I think I may have doomed myself by allowing the two of you to become close," Elsa teased as Honeymaren playfully waved goodbye to Anna before leading the queen away and through a different door into the castle.

"Hey, I promised only a few hours ago to take care of you to the best of my ability. Preventing my bride from exhaustion is very much within the confines of that oath," the _noaide_ defended, smiling warmly at her love. "If you are tired, you should sleep – not drink something to silence your body's needs." Elsa chuckled and rested her head against Honeymaren's shoulder as they walked down the empty hall toward her room. "You know as well as I, _noaide_, that one cannot simply cater to their every need while they are responsible for the needs of others," Elsa countered. Honeymaren smirked and touched her lips gently to the queen's head, humming in acknowledgment. "True," she conceded before grinning playfully against silken, white-gold tresses. "But I guess that's the benefit of having an obstinate fiancé who is willing to drag you kicking and screaming to your bed."

"And here I thought your intention was for me to do the screaming _in _bed."

Honeymaren sputtered in shock at the queen's sudden cheekiness, looking at the blonde with wide eyes as a blush rampaged across her heart-shaped face to see a pleased little smirk on Elsa's pretty features and a sly, crystalline gaze peeking at her from beneath thick, dark lashes. Honeymaren laughed and shook her head. "You're right. I'm a bad influence on you," the _noaide _admitted with a grin before opening Elsa's bedroom door for her and stepping back to allow the queen to enter. Elsa smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg daintily over the other and leaning back slightly on her hands as she watched the dark-haired woman close the door and head over to the wardrobe. Blue eyes watched with growing hunger as the Northuldran quickly untied the knot of her leather belt, hanging it in the wardrobe before pulling her tunic over her head and hanging that up as well, leaving her in her airy white undershirt and tan breeches.

"I think 'bad' is a relative term," Elsa commented in a low voice, causing Honeymaren to turn around. When she did, the _noaide's _mouth went slack as she stared at the beautiful goddess watching her with bedroom eyes from across the room. "I've been quite happy with your manner of…influencing," Elsa said with an innocent smile, making a show of casually smoothing the wrinkles from her ice gown and 'accidentally' drawing the long slit of her dress higher to reveal the pale, creamy skin of her thigh.

Honeymaren smirked at the playfully challenging glint in the queen's arctic gaze, slowly advancing on her and grinning inwardly as Elsa's 'innocent' smile grew wider with every step closer the fire maven took. Elsa craned her neck upward to look at her lover as Honeymaren hovered over her, looking down at the queen with a sexy little smirk on her lips that the winter spirit found far too enticing. "Are you trying to seduce me out of making you take the rest of the night off?" Honeymaren asked with mirth as she placed her hands on the bed on either side of the queen, forcing her to lie back as strong arms boxed her in. Elsa laughed breathily as Honeymaren's lips brushed against her neck, craning her head back to give her lover more access. "M-Maybe I just found a better way to s-spend it," she whispered huskily. Honeymaren grinned against her neck and groaned softly before pulling away slowly, cupping Elsa's cheek with one hand and guiding the blonde's gaze to hers. "Except that it is the opposite of resting, my love. Which is something that, and I _know_ I'm going to regret this, I am going to insist on for two reasons," she said sweetly before capturing the queen's lips in a gentle, soft kiss to cut off the argument she knew Elsa was about to give.

"First, and most importantly, I can _feel_ how tired you are, Snowflake. A night or two of rest, when followed by incredibly active and emotionally charged days, does not make up for the month of neglect you have been through," she explained when she pulled away, standing to kick off her boots. Elsa sat up with a small sigh, immediately feeling the loss – it was odd for the Queen of Ice and Snow to detest the cold, but it was the only word to describe how she felt when her _noaide_ left her arms. Honeymaren chuckled, making the queen look back up at her and blush at the knowing look on her lover's face. "There's no need to pout, Your Majesty," she teased playfully before leaning over to scoop Elsa into her arms, causing the queen to yelp in delighted surprise and giggling as Honeymaren crawled to the middle of the large bed. The Northuldran laid back against the pillows, settling the blonde between her legs so Elsa's back rested against her. Honeymaren wrapped one arm across Elsa's chest, the other guiding the queen's head to lie back against her shoulder as she kissed her, slowly and sweetly. Elsa sighed softly in contentment and closed her eyes, melting into the sweet embrace and the gentle, unhurried love of her cherished one.

When Honeymaren pulled away, Elsa hummed and breathed deeply of her love's comforting scent, reaching out to idly toy with the _noaide's_ icy ring. "And the second?" she inquired curiously, unable to help the smile that grew on her face every time she saw her ring upon the fire maven's finger. "Well," Honeymaren began slowly as she searched for the right words to explain her mind. "It's actually a valued tradition of my people to refrain from making love until the wedding night. Normally, the couple getting married will not make love for the whole month preceding the wedding," she explained. Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion, leaning away just enough to search her love's doe eyes. "I thought you said there weren't any taboos about what we did before we were married!" she said worriedly with a slight tone of accusation in her voice. Honeymaren blinked before the concern in her lover's eyes made her laugh, earning her an unamused glare from the queen. "I'm sorry, Elsa, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh," she apologized, holding the queen close and nuzzling her apologetically. "I swear I didn't trick you into 'stealing my innocence' or anything," she promised before she grinned and mumbled playfully against her ear. "Though I apparently stole _all_ of yours." Elsa made a dignified huffing sound before leaning back against her lover once more, not bothering to hide the small smile on her face. Honeymaren smiled back and laced her fingers with Elsa's, squeezing her hands gently. "In our culture, there is nothing wrong with making love to someone you care deeply for before you are married – the Northuldra believe all love should be cherished and celebrated. We abstain from lovemaking before a wedding to create…anticipation, I suppose you could say," she explained.

Elsa blinked before blushing as realization dawned on her. "O-oh…" she commented blankly, glaring once more when Honeymaren chuckled at the blonde. The queen folded her arms across her chest, turning her head away from the Northuldran. "Keep up this attitude and you will be waiting longer than a week, _noaide_," she warned, though the playful lilt of her voice was undeniable. Honeymaren smirked, raising an amused eyebrow. "Oh? You think it's that easy, do you?" Elsa shot her a smug smile, before turning a dignified nose up at her. "I am a well-raised, intelligent woman of reason. I am not ruled by my carnal desires and can easily avoid being swayed by your seductive wiles for a short week." The dark-haired woman grinned mischievously. "If you think it so easy a task, would you care to make a wager?" she asked, raising a challenging eyebrow at the queen. Elsa peeked at her from the corner of her eye, an amused smile tugging at her lips. "I'm listening," she said, tilting her head in interest.

Honeymaren pressed her lips close, whispering huskily in Elsa's ear. "I wager you won't last ten minutes in our marital bed without screaming my name and begging me for more," she whispered, eliciting a delicious shiver and a gasp from Elsa, the blonde's fingers digging into Honeymaren's thighs. "If you scream for me, _beg_ for me, then you are forbidden from leaving our bed for the entire next day." Elsa blinked her wide blue eyes, a dark blush setting her face aflame. "W-what?!" she asked incredulously. Honeymaren simply grinned, dragging her lips across the sensitive skin of the queen's neck. "You heard me, Your Majesty. If it turns out you cannot so easily avoid being 'swayed by my seductive wiles', you will not leave our marital bed for the entirety of the next day. You are mine to pamper, to serve, to worship…mine to claim again and again until the dawn of your second morning as my wife. Over and over I will bring you to the highest heavens, ravishing you day and night, for _I_ know how difficult keeping myself from taking you for an entire week is going to be...and 'anticipation' couldn't _begin_ to describe how I will feel that night."

Elsa swallowed thickly as shivers ran up and down her spine at her lover's whispered promises, her hips twitching in obedient anticipation for the _noaide_. "A-And what happens if I don't?" Elsa bravely countered, despite pressing closer into the dark-haired minx. "W-what do I get?" Honeymaren smirked, nibbling on Elsa's earlobe teasingly. "Name it and it shall be yours, my goddess," she murmured. Elsa tried to think, a nearly impossible feat with her lover being as distracting as she was before an idea struck her. "One night," she gasped out as Honeymaren's soft lips found her pulse point, a devious smile tugging sexily at the corners of Elsa's mouth. "One night where you are all mine without you…_distracting_ me. One night where you touch only what _I tell you_ that you may touch, _if_ I _let_ you touch. We shall see who shall be at the mercy of whom." Honeymaren smirked against the queen's neck. "Now that's just cruel," she teased, chuckling against the sensitive skin. Elsa grinned and gazed at her _noaide_ seductively through half-lidded eyes. "Well, if you're scared…" she teased, reaching behind her to bury her fingers in Honeymaren's thick, dark tresses. The Northuldran chuckled again, wrapping her arms around the goddess of winter lovingly and ceasing her teasing for the moment. "You're on, Snowflake," she said with a smile before leaning over to kiss her softly.

They spent the next hour watching the sunset through the balcony windows of the queen's room, talking of random wedding experiences and traditions while Honeymaren alternated between idly playing with the winter spirit's fingers to lovingly running her own through silky, white-gold tresses or tracing them across beautiful, pale features. Soon, Honeymaren began to lightly run the tip of her pinky finger from the crown of Elsa's head to the tip of her nose again and again in an old Northuldran technique, smiling lovingly as the queen's eyes became heavier and heavier with each pass. "Sleep, my love," she cooed softly to her, pulling the warm duvet up and over them before resuming her ministrations. "I'll be here when you wake. For the rest of our lives, I will be right here," she promised, a small, happy smile following the queen as she drifted to sleep.

**AN:**

**...*waves*...**

***scampers back to work***

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Also, still hoping someone is/knows an artist who would be willing to create a cover image for this story. HELP!**

**-Volchise**


	43. Álo Ovtto

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Three – Álo Ovtto_

The rest of the week was a blur to Elsa as the wedding quickly approached, the queen's nerves growing as the big day drew ever nearer. Honeymaren did everything she could to relax the anxious queen but couldn't help the small amount of amusement the situation gave her.

The Queen of Ice and Snow was losing confidence in her ability to win their wager.

She wondered when she had become such a carnal creature for what seemed to be the hundredth time in a few short days. Their wedding was still a day and a half away and Elsa was surprised at how much she was struggling to control herself around the beautiful woman. She could feel when her lover's appreciative gaze was on her, the ever-growing look of hunger she would find in their twilight-flecked depths sending pleasurable sparks of lightning through her body. It didn't help that she and her betrothed were not exactly on even playing fields, though she knew it was not truly the nomad's fault.

Elsa may have spent years practicing self-control, but it was Honeymaren who was the restraining anchor for them. The queen had focused all of her energies trying to learn how to shut off her feelings and her physical needs, but one cannot easily control what one doesn't fully understand. Contrarily, the Northuldran had spent her life freely exploring and learning about the desires and feelings that drove her, inside and out, and so was able to better control herself. While Elsa's rationality and self-restraint took a backseat to the novelty of the mind-numbing pleasures of the flesh, the _noaide_ knew herself well enough to stay grounded and cognizant, restraining herself before temptation overwhelmed her.

Suffice it to say, this was a struggle for the spirit of winter when her lover's every touch turned her blood to fire.

Elsa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a small grin tugging at her face as she listened to the sound of leather and her lover's annoyed mumbling as she fought with her belt in the bathroom, having just finished getting cleaned up. Today was Honeymaren's final fitting for her wedding outfit. As Elsa had suspected, Honeymaren chose to wear a suit modeled after her new knightly uniform. Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes, her smile growing wider as the image of her lover in the sharp-looking green suit with gold trimmings came to the forefront of her mind. The forest green and deep gold complimented her darker skin tone while the royal purple stripes that ran down her pantlegs and filigreed designs on the chest of the jacket brought out the twilight flecks in her chocolate eyes.

Though Anna had been the one to help design Honeymaren's wedding outfit, the redhead had not given away a single clue as to what her lover would be wearing that day, much to the blonde's disappointment. Anna had insisted that it be kept a surprise, quoting it was 'bad luck to know what the bride looked like' before Elsa saw her, a concept Elsa had to bite her tongue against rebuffing out of her own dislike for being kept in the dark. She couldn't be too upset with her sister, however, as the redhead's ability to keep secrets was working in her favor at the moment. Unbeknownst to the fire spirit, Honeymaren's explanation of the Northuldran wedding tradition of abstinence had given the queen an idea for the perfect wedding present – an idea that was solidified in her mind a short time later.

Though both Anna and Honeymaren had been adamant about the winter spirit resting and taking the opportunity to recuperate from her month of hell, it meant that both the redhead and her Northuldran lover were often the ones kept busy with preparations and last-minute changes. Honeymaren even went to the enchanted forest to inform the Northuldra of the wedding and invite them to join the festivities – an invitation Yelena had politely declined on behalf of the people. While Elsa could tell the refusal was disappointing for her lover, the queen was not surprised, nor did she disagree with the wise old woman's decision. While the Northuldra had been treated well and had a pleasant time during their stay in the castle, despite the somber events that occurred, Elsa could plainly see the awkward discomfort laced in the countenance of her forest brethren. The polished veneer of higher society was a foreign world to the Northuldra, even within the safety and acceptance of their castle – a feeling that would be increased exponentially in the presence of the visiting royalty of the realm that would be attending their wedding. Only Ryder accompanied his sister back to Arendelle that day, intent on being there to give his blessing in their parents' stead.

With Gale's help, Elsa sent a letter to Yelena in the enchanted forest detailing all that had transpired and inviting the entire tribe back to Arendelle for a special celebration to honor the traditions of their culture. Yelena had replied immediately, thanking the queen for her thoughtfulness and agreeing with her suggestion of setting up a traditional camp on one of the cliffs overlooking the fjord. After the more reserved, proprietary reception for the nobles of the realm, Elsa would lead Honeymaren to the secret camp where they could share the happiness and joy of their union with their people, safe from the judgments of the outside world. While the queen had no doubts in her mind that her lover would bear the social inanities with grace and poise, Elsa wanted desperately for her _noaide_ to be able to look at Arendelle as her second home and could think of no better way to do that than to bring a piece of her home to Arendelle.

"I don't understand this country. Explain to me again why I have to go for another fitting? What was wrong with the first two? It fit me perfectly _literally_ less than twenty-four hours ago," Honeymaren groused good-naturedly, pulling the queen from her thoughts as she emerged from the bathroom wearing her undershirt and tan breeches, drying her damp hair off with a towel. Elsa giggled and walked over to her lover to slip her arms across her shoulders, linking her fingers behind her head and placing a sweet, apologetic kiss on her lips to hide the sneaky smile tugging at hers. Though she was surprised at the number of fittings Honeymaren required considering Anna had teased her that the wedding outfit fit her dashing _noaide_ more than perfectly, she was not one to look such a convenient gift-horse in the mouth - a few inane measurings and nitpicky fussing would give the winter spirit the time she needed to ferry the Northuldra and all of their supplies to their new campsite. "Well, maybe Gerda saw the way you hovered at the lefse table the night of the feast and isn't taking any chances," Elsa teased, grinning playfully at the pouting woman. Honeymaren snorted derisively, wrapping her arms around the beautiful queen and pulling her close. "Valid point," she admitted with a grumble. "But I swear to the spirits, this is the last one. If Anna drags me to another one of these forsaken fittings for the same outfit, I am going to walk down that aisle naked, and you _know_ I will!"

Elsa laughed and shook her head, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek before pulling away from the embrace and walking to their shared wardrobe. "From what little Anna will tell me, she says you cut quite the dashing figure," she commented as she pulled out a green tunic with silver trimming, looking over her shoulder at Honeymaren with a playful, seductive glint in her eyes. Honeymaren smirked and folded her arms over her chest, cocking her hips to one side. "Since when did I need an outfit for you to think I was dashing, Your Majesty?" she joked, raising a playful eyebrow at the queen. Elsa shrugged as she closed the wardrobe, smirking as she approached her lover slowly. "While I must admit that I would personally appreciate your 'au natural' concept, I'd rather the entire realm didn't get to ogle my new wife," she teased as she draped the tunic over Honeymaren's shoulder and gave her a soft, chaste kiss. "Which means you need to finish getting ready so you are not late for your fitting," she murmured against the Northuldran's full lips, kissing her once more before walking away. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had five fittings already myself."

Honeymaren shivered at the thought of that many poking and prodding sessions before pulling her tunic over her head and fastening her belt around it. "But that makes sense for _you_," Honeymaren reasoned. "I _still_ doubt the existence of a garment that could do your beauty justice, though Anna assured me it does," she said matter-of-factly as she fussed with the knot on her belt. She looked up when she felt the queen's eyes on her from across the room, tilting her head at the unreadable expression in their crystalline depths, the beautiful blue of her eyes highlighted by the scarlet filling her pale cheeks. "Snowflake?" she questioned curiously. "How do you do that?" Elsa asked quietly, smiling softly as she sat on the cushioned stool of her vanity facing the dark-haired fire maven. Honeymaren blinked, her brow furrowing with adorable confusion as she straightened. "Do what, love?" she asked, moving toward her.

Elsa bit her lip, her smile turning shy as she fiddled with her hands in her lap, glancing down at them as her blush deepened. "You say things so naturally, as if they are the most ordinary, logical things in the world, yet they make my heart race," she admitted, shaking her head with a quiet laugh. "I've been given a thousand lifetimes worth of compliments as Queen that made me feel nothing but awkward, yet a few casual words from your lips can make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world." Honeymaren smiled warmly as she came to a stop before the fidgeting queen, crouching down to look up at her blushing face, her smile turning to a grin as she watched the shy, adoring smile on Elsa's lips grow. "Maybe that's because they're not simple compliments, Snowflake," she reasoned, grasping the queen's fidgeting hands in her own and squeezing them lovingly. "They're genuine thoughts and observations."

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, squeezing her lover's hands in return. "There's that silver tongue again," she teased, blinking when Honeymaren's warm hand reached up to cup her cheek, guiding her gaze to the _noaide's_ sincere twilight-flecked eyes - something about the intensity in them made the queen's heart skip a beat. "I'm serious, Elsa. You truly are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're driven and creative, with a brilliant mind and a heart of gold; you're impossibly beautiful, inside and out, and unimaginably perfect in my eyes. I'm not being facetious when I say that I literally cannot imagine a single thing I would change about you, except perhaps your inability to see just how priceless you are."

Glassy crystalline eyes welling with tears stared in wonder at the fire spirit, Elsa's hand reaching up dazedly to slowly cover the one on her cheek. "Thank you, Maren," she whispered, a loving smile tugging at her lips that caused the happy tears welling in her eyes to spill over as she released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "There's no need to thank me for pointing out the truth, my queen," Honeymaren said with a playful wink, eliciting a quiet laugh from the blonde. "You know, if your goal was to be sweet enough to bring me to tears, maybe you should have saved that for your vows," she teased with a wet chuckle. Honeymaren smirked and shook her head as her other hand reached up to cup Elsa's other cheek as well, brushing away the last of the queen's tears with her thumbs. "But that implies I would only tell you once, my love. I intend to remind you frequently for the rest of your life." Elsa's smile turned into a full-on grin as she shook her head slightly in awe. "I can't believe you're not a dream," she breathed. Honeymaren chuckled quietly before standing up, grasping the queen's hands and pulling her up with her. "If this was a dream, then I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have to leave you to go to another stupid fitting," she joked as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her close and leaning in to kiss her softly.

Elsa immediately melted into her lover's arms, draping her own over Honeymaren's shoulders and sighing contentedly into the kiss. "Which you are likely late for," Elsa murmured when she pulled away. "Mhmm," Honeymaren hummed noncommittally as she kissed her again, pressing closer to deepen the kiss. The queen drew in a sharp breath as Honeymaren's tongue ghosted across her lips, begging entrance that the blonde instantly granted. The dark-haired woman hummed approvingly, her fingers digging into full hips as she tried to pull her lover ever closer. Elsa finally pulled back, gasping for air and groaning softly when warm lips began to assault her sensitive neck. "V-very late," she gasped, her knees nearly buckling when her lover sucked sharply at her pulse point. Pale fingers tangled in dark, silky tresses as the queen held on to her _noaide_ desperately, whimpering in the Northuldran's ear - when had it gotten so stupidly hot in her room? "Very, _very_ late," Honeymaren agreed huskily against the pale skin of Elsa's neck before kissing her fiercely, suddenly reaching down and grasping the back of the queen's thighs before lifting her effortlessly and carrying her to the bed as quickly as possible.

The sudden flurry of movement was a blur to the passion-hazed spirit of winter, weightless one moment before a surge of electricity ran through her entire body the next when she felt her lover's familiar weight above her. She nearly sobbed in pleasure when Honeymaren's thigh pressed roughly against her need, immediately bucking her hips against it wantonly. "Maren..._please_..." she begged shamelessly, arching her body against hers needily. She quickly grasped Honeymaren's hand and guided it where she needed it most, eliciting a primal groan from the Northuldran. "I need you so badly," Elsa whimpered breathlessly against her ear, knowing full well it would spark the primal, possessive spark in her fiery lover – a spark the winter spirit's carnal desires desperately wanted to fan into a roaring flame. With a low growl, Honeymaren roughly yanked Elsa's icy gown up and forced the queen's legs apart before claiming her lips hungrily, raking her fingernails up the inside of the blonde's thigh. Elsa gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover's neck and closing her eyes in anticipation.

_*Knock knock knock-knock knock*_

"…you're fucking kidding me."

Honeymaren blinked rapidly in surprise at Elsa's very un-queen-like outburst, her passion-addled brain struggling to come to terms with what was happening. One look at the incredulous fury on the goddess's flushed features and the Northuldran couldn't help herself as she began to laugh openly. Elsa glared daggers at her lover, shoving her off of her onto the bed and stalking to her bedroom door as the _noaide _continued to howl with laughter. With near-superhuman strength, Elsa ripped the door open and glared darkly at the redhead she knew she would find there, her hand raised to knock again. "Hi, Els! I'm here to get Honeymaren for…her…fitting?" Anna began cheerily, tapering off as she blinked in surprise at the anger on her sister's face. "Did…did something happen?" she asked warily, the confusion clear on her face as teal eyes flicked from her glaring sibling to the madly laughing Northuldran.

"Nope!" Honeymaren crowed, tears streaming down her face as her laughter renewed. "Nothing at all, Sugar Rush!" Elsa grit her teeth, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to speak calmly. "Would you be so kind as to give us a few minutes, Anna?" she nearly growled. The redhead gulped and nodded, backing away slowly. "O-Of course, Els. Just…remember that she has a fitting and…ah…blood stains…" she muttered before Elsa closed the door firmly. Honeymaren had dragged herself to sit on the edge of the bed by this point, catching her breath as she wiped away her tears of laughter. "I'm sorry, Snowflake, but you just can't make that kind of stuff up," she said with a grin that immediately fell from her face when she saw Elsa's shoulders shaking, her hand holding the doorknob in a death grip.

In an instant, Honeymaren was at the queen's side, reaching out to her gently only for the queen to whip around to face her, tears of pure frustration running unchecked down the winter spirit's face. "I can't _do_ this anymore, Maren!" she whispered harshly, angrily wiping away her tears before running her hands roughly through her hair. Honeymaren smiled knowingly, immediately wrapping Elsa up in a tight embrace and rubbing her hand soothingly up and down the frustrated queen's back when she felt the distressed blonde cling to her and sniffle quietly. The dark-haired woman could feel the pent-up frustration rolling off of her in waves, a culmination of her anxiety about the upcoming wedding and the lack of the physical outlet she was just beginning to allow herself to seek out.

Honeymaren knew well how intoxicating the long forbidden feeling of freely touching and being touched by a lover was to the queen and felt her struggle of willingly denying herself something that had been impossible for so long. For Elsa, this week went beyond a lack of simple pleasurable release. It was a week of repressing her newfound physical freedom – something that had been recently taken away against her will with the _noaide's_ death just after she had discovered the joy of it. While Elsa's rational mind struggled to admit the difficulty, Honeymaren could feel the war within the blonde and had spent every moment she could with the queen in her arms to physically reassure and comfort her.

"I know it's frustrating, sweet spirit, I'm sorry. All I can do is promise you that it will be worth it," she murmured reassuringly in her ear, nuzzling her gently. "And what just happened only proves me right. Imagine how amazing it's going to feel when I never have to _stop_ touching you." Elsa sniffled again, burying her face into the crook of her lover's neck. "It _already_ felt amazing," she grumbled. Honeymaren bit her lip to keep from chuckling, though she couldn't help but grin at the unmistakable pout in the queen's voice. "I won't argue with you there, Snowflake, but I promise there is a reason my people have kept this tradition up for centuries, despite how frustrating it is. Can you trust me when I tell you it will be worth it?" The _noaide_ smirked – she could feel the disapproving frown on her lover's features against her neck before the queen sighed reluctantly.

"Fine," she conceded. "But only if you promise to behave or you _will_ be sleeping in another room, Northuldran, because I am _very_ close to doing something unbecoming of a queen." Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow, pulling back from the embrace just enough to regard the blonde curiously. "Oh?" she asked, intrigued. "What might that be?" Elsa narrowed her eyes and pulled away from the embrace, folding her arms across her chest and lifting her nose in the air. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. Go to your fitting, you egotistical sexpot." Honeymaren laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around Elsa again, knowing there was no malice in the queen's words. Elsa grumbled at her despite the growing smile on her lips before she placed a quick kiss on her lover's smiling cheek and gently shoved her toward the door. "Get out of my room before Anna comes looking for you again."

Honeymaren grinned and bowed dramatically from near the door. "So sayeth the queen," she said with a playful wink before straightening and smiling more genuinely. "I have some other things to tend to after the fitting, so I will see you tonight?" Elsa nodded, flashing Honeymaren a smile that made the fire maven's heart skip a beat. "I will see you then, my love," she replied, blowing her a kiss as Honeymaren opened the door behind her, revealing a patiently waiting redhead. When the lovingly dazed nomad raised her hand slightly to wave at her beautiful lover, Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed Honeymaren by the back of her tunic, yanking her backward and down the hall. "I get the fire and ice irony and all, but this hot and cold mood swing thing you two have going on is _far_ too confusing," Elsa heard her sister grumble as she dragged the winter spirit's betrothed down the hall, bringing a grin to the blonde's face.

Elsa waited until the sound of their banter faded before she left her room, taking a less-traveled path that would lead her to the back entrance to the castle nearest the fjord. A mischievous grin split her face as she very nearly crept down the halls of her own home, the secrecy of what she was doing giving her an odd, almost rebellious thrill, much like when she was younger and would sneak down to the Great Hall with Anna to play with her magic. When Elsa reached the heavy wooden door leading outside, she pushed it open carefully before immediately ducking between two large boulders and pressing against one of them, watching a particular set of windows carefully. Slowly, she crept along the boulder until she was in thigh-deep water, careful to remain out of sight as she reached out with her senses to her watery companion.

When Nokk appeared, he tilted his head with a curious whicker upon seeing his mistress in such a state. Before he could question her, Elsa pointed up to a large set of windows only a few stories above them. "Honeymaren and Anna are in that room there and it's very important they don't see us leave," she explained to him in a whisper, though she wasn't sure why since there was no one around to hear her. Nokk nodded his head in understanding, his watery mane bouncing with the motion. _*Come into the water, mistress. I can be sure we won't be seen,*_ he promised, melting into the water as Elsa waded further into the fjord. When the water was at her shoulders, she felt Nokk solidify beneath her, only his head breaking the surface. _*Take a deep breath, mistress, and hold on as tight as you can,* _he instructed. Elsa did as she was told, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck and taking a large, gasping breath.

The moment she closed her mouth, Nokk immediately surged beneath the water and began to make his way out of the bay and up the fjord. Elsa closed her eyes tightly and gripped him with her knees and thighs as best she could, trying to flatten herself against the powerful spirit's back to reduce their drag in the water. After a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes, turning her head and craning her neck to peer at the blurry image of the castle disappearing behind them through the water. Just as she was about to tell Nokk it was safe to surface, Elsa was able to glance oddly shaped and colored things along the steep walls of the fjord, squinting her eyes to try to see through the fast-moving water. Sensing his mistress's desire, he drastically slowed his breakneck pace to a leisurely movement, going just fast enough to make some headway against the current.

Elsa opened her eyes wider, leaning away from the water spirit's broad neck to glance around at the mysterious world she had only ever read about in wonder. Nearly the entire surface of the steep rocky cliffs were covered in anemones and large corals, many of them larger than the queen was tall. A giant school of mackerel flitted to and fro nervously in the narrow corridor, leisurely stalked by a sizeable barracuda with protruding fangs that made even the winter spirit just a bit apprehensive. Still, she looked around in fascination at this unreachable alien world that had captured countless imaginations across the globe and drawn scientists itching to study the unique bodies of water to Arendelle for years. Finally, when she could stand the burning in her lungs no more, Nokk leapt above the surface of the water where his mistress drew a huge, gasping breath, filling her starved lungs with cool air.

Elsa immediately turned as well as she could on Nokk's back and breathed a sigh of relief to see that the castle was well behind them, barely visible through the trees. "Thank you, my friend," she panted, smiling as she wiped the water from her face and began to wring out her hair as Nokk settled into a comfortable canter down the fjord. "I need to make sure everything is perfect for Maren." Nokk craned his neck and head slightly to look at the winter spirit as he ran. _*It is a wonderful thing you are doing for her, but you know as well as I that the only thing the firefox needs to be happy is you, mistress.* _Elsa blushed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I appreciate that Nokk, but I'm not so blind that I cannot see that Maren is struggling to come to terms with having to keep one foot in two different worlds. I just…want her to love Arendelle as much as I do," she said with a sigh, biting her lip worriedly as they approached the shores of the Northuldra territory. "She swore an oath to protect and serve a kingdom that nearly destroyed her people's way of life. Arendelle is the reason she was trapped in that mist her whole life, and she swore to protect it because she loves me. I need to do anything and everything I can to make it worth her while."

_*Might I give you some advice, mistress?*_ the powerful water spirit's soothing, ethereal voice asked as he bowed low to allow his mistress to slide from his back. Elsa dismounted gracefully and turned to face her friend, fingers nervously running down her braid. _*Mistress, I cannot pretend to understand everything about humans, but I have watched over them for hundreds of years,*_ he said as he straightened, turning to walk slowly along the rocky shore. He waited for Elsa to begin walking alongside him before he spoke again. _*In the centuries since the other spirits and I have watched over mankind, never before have I been privileged to see a love such as the one you share with your firefox. You know, now, that your love was preordained long ago, but this doesn't change the fact that it is real love – living, changing, human love that follows the ebb and flow which makes humanity so beautiful.*_

Elsa turned to look at her loyal companion, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you trying to tell me, my friend?" she asked quietly as they stopped at the forest's edge. Nokk turned his head to face her, watery ears flicking forward as he focused solely on her. _*The way you speak, you act as though the fire spirit is settling for a life that is less than. If you do not wish for this to be the case, then you must learn your own worth, mistress. The firefox did not swear that oath because she had to – she swore it because you are worth it to her. To question if you are worth her noble deeds, if you alone are enough to satisfy her, is to question her love.*_ The queen turned her head away, chewing her bottom lip worriedly as she gazed at the trail that would lead her to the Northuldra.

"What if I'm not, Nokk?" she whispered after a long moment, her gaze becoming unfocused as her mind began to race. "What if-" Elsa jumped slightly mid-sentence when his watery muzzle pressed into her neck, the mighty spirit nuzzling her affectionately. _*If there is anyone in this world I believe worthy of Ahtohallan's gifts, it is you, my mistress,*_ he reassured her in a confident, soothing voice. _*When you doubt yourself, remember all those who believe in you with their entire being. The other spirits, your sister, your betrothed, Ahtohallan herself – each loving you unconditionally without fail or a hint of uncertainty amongst us. Should you ever forget your worth, know there is no shortage of souls willing to remind you.*_ Elsa smiled tearily up at her companion, throwing her arms around his broad and powerful neck in a tight hug. Nokk craned his head and neck around to press his beloved mistress against him, whickering affectionately. _*Go on, mistress,*_ he said gently after a long moment, playfully nudging her forward with his muzzle. _*Your people await you. I will meet you on the fjord when all is ready.*_

Elsa smiled gratefully at him one last time before she turned and jogged up the bank toward the Northuldran camp, her spirits lifted by Nokk's steady confidence in her. She smiled brightly as she entered the camp, the Northuldra buzzing with excitement as they ran to and fro making last-minute preparations for their journey. The _lavvos _had been broken down and bundled together with thick lengths of rope, carried by small groups of the adults while the children and elderly carried baskets of supplies to the edge of the fjord. "We are almost prepared to leave, Your Majesty," came a voice from behind Elsa. The queen turned, smiling when she saw a familiar old woman walking up behind her. "I can't thank you enough for doing this, Yelena," Elsa said sincerely. "She would never admit it, but I know it would break her heart to not share this day with all of you." Yelena smiled and nodded, coming to stand next to Elsa as the pair watched the remainder of the nomads scuttling about. "I assure you, the feeling is mutual, spirit. It warms my heart that you would go to such lengths for my granddaughter and our people. Honeymaren is a lucky woman," she said with a small grin, peeking at the blush she knew would spread through the queen's cheeks like wildfire.

The queen smiled and shook her head at the mischievous old woman before turning her gaze back to the camp, a warm feeling of contentment washing over her. "Thank you, Yelena," she replied softly. "But it is I who am the lucky one. The Northuldra had every reason to turn their backs on Arendelle and myself, yet you accepted my sister and I with a grace and love that is too often forgotten in the so-called 'modern world'. If it wasn't for Honeymaren, I fear I may have spent the rest of my life wondering who I was and where I truly belonged." Yelena smiled softly, turning to regard the young leader with wise, knowing eyes. "And where is it that you belong, spirit?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the queen expectantly. Elsa's smile widened into a full-on happy grin when she saw several of the Northuldra waving their arms at her, indicating everything was ready. She walked several steps toward them before turning to face Yelena, walking backward excitedly. "At my wife's side," she replied simply, her crystalline eyes sparkling happily as she turned and began to jog toward her eagerly awaiting people, magic flowing from her hands and forming a giant, majestic ship made of the most flawless ice imaginable on the fjord, a long and wide bridge forming a solid path from the shore to the frosty deck. Yelena chuckled as the Northuldra cheered in excitement at the amazing display, the children running up the plank excitedly with their smaller loads while the adults, their own eagerness barely restrained, lifted the bundled up _lavvos_ once more and began to carry them aboard. "Your love will never fail you, spirit," Yelena said to herself with a small smile, adjusting her own pack over her shoulder as moved to join her people. "Nor will my granddaughter."

Less than an hour later saw the last of the supplies unloaded from Elsa's icy ship, the beginnings of a comfortable temporary encampment easily visible. Elsa smiled at how the events of the enchanted forest had come full circle as she watched the Northuldra make camp on the same cliff where her people had taken refuge from the elemental spirits many months ago. As the last of the supplies were unloaded, Elsa waved her hand in the air and allowed her frosty vessel to dissipate. She smiled when the Northuldra children groaned sadly as they watched it disappear, only to giggle when the queen redirected all of the snowflakes into a large pile of snow and dropped it atop their heads. Elsa covered her own giggle with a dainty hand as she watched them play enthusiastically in the giant snowdrift before she glanced Yelena standing at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the landscape in the distance. With a quick flick of her wrist, several large piles of snowballs formed around the children, eliciting several cheers of excitement and making Elsa smile – a well-supplied snowball fight ought to keep the youngsters safely occupied while their parents made camp as she walked over to the elder Northuldran.

As Elsa approached, she realized it was not the landscape Yelena was so contemplatively staring at, but the kingdom of Arendelle. The queen couldn't help but be surprised at the small, peaceful smile on the older woman's face as she observed the kingdom she had despised for so many years. Elsa came to stand next to her silently, joining her in looking out over the bustling kingdom. She smiled softly as she watched her people scuttle about in flurries of excited activity. The entire town had begun to decorate in celebration of her marriage to Honeymaren, every building, tree, and flagpole decorated with ribbons and banners. Elsa's eyes were drawn to a giant flag being hoisted in the town square below the flag of Arendelle, softening when she saw the image on it. It was Elsa's signature snowflake, proudly displayed against the colors of Arendelle, but it was what was within the snowflake that caused a deep warmth to blossom in her chest. Inlaid into the fractals of her icy signature were the symbols for the elemental spirits of the Northuldra, fire, water, air, and earth each sewn intricately into the grand design.

"Before you came to us, I couldn't imagine Arendelle as anything but a cesspool of corruption, violence, and greed. Now that I am seeing it through different eyes, I find myself pleasantly surprised by its peaceful beauty," Yelena commented quietly. Elsa regarded her curiously, realizing the older woman was also watching the raising of the flag in the town center. "Different eyes?" Elsa parroted, tilting her head curiously. Yelena smiled, green eyes glancing at the queen before going back to their observations. "Before, I viewed Arendelle in my mind's eye only as a person whose people had been oppressed, tricked, and taken advantage of could. I saw it from the eyes of a leader and a protector. Now…" Yelena's smile softened as she trailed off for a moment before turning to face Elsa. "Now, I see it from the eyes of a grandmother. I see it from the eyes of an old woman who has passed on her mantle of protection and leadership to the next generation." Yelena surprised Elsa by reaching out and grasping her hand gently, giving it a firm squeeze before turning her attention back to the kingdom in the distance, gesturing across it. "I can see the good and beauty of this place and its people because I can see _them_ through _your_ eyes. I can see their love and generosity and acceptance in their desire to welcome my only granddaughter into their leadership and I can see their intelligence in wishing to retain yours." Another squeeze of her hand brought Elsa's attention back to Yelena, a warm and wrinkled hand coming to rest upon her cheek affectionately. "And I am reminded just how lucky my people are to have you and my granddaughter to guide them into the future."

Elsa's eyes widened at that statement. "Yelena," she began nervously. "I have no right to make decisions for the Northuldra. After what my grandfather did, I couldn't possibly-" Yelena interrupted Elsa, turning to walk away slowly. "Not only do you have the right, spirit, but the obligation, as well. Pre-ordained love or not, my granddaughter is still the _noaide_ of our tribe, which means she is still its leader. As her wife, you will decide the fate of our tribe together," she said matter-of-factly, her hands clasped behind her back as she casually walked back toward the rest of the Northuldra. Elsa blinked and jogged after her. "B-but, Yelena-" Elsa skidded to a halt when the older woman abruptly turned back around, fixing the slightly panicking queen with a serious gaze. "Spirit or not, do you think I would have allowed you to pursue my granddaughter, let alone claim her as your life partner if I thought you were not a fitting match for her?" she asked, quirking a challenging eyebrow at the blonde with a mischievous spark in her wise old eyes. Elsa's mouth opened and closed several times, though no words would come to the normally eloquent queen. Yelena gestured for her to lean closer, gently cupping Elsa's cheeks with her hands when the monarch leaned down slightly toward her. "You are an intelligent, passionate, and brilliant leader, Your Majesty – your people's prosperity and growth prove this beyond a doubt. More than that, their acceptance of my granddaughter and your relationship with her despite the misguided teachings of your grandfather is a testament to the beauty and kindness in your heart and soul. Our people could ask for none better to lead them than you and Honeymaren - and they deserve nothing less," she said warmly. She surprised Elsa further by tilting the queen's head down to kiss her forehead with a completely uncharacteristic, grandmotherly affection before releasing her. "Now go, before my nosy, overly intuitive granddaughter suspects what you are doing and ruins the fun for everyone," she said in a much more Yelena-like fashion before turning and walking away to help her people make camp, leaving the speechless queen behind blinking in stunned surprise.

Night had fallen by the time Elsa was able to sneak back into the castle undetected, her braid half undone and her face and hands smudged with dirt and dust from helping the Northuldra set up their camp. She crept through the halls and up to her bedroom door, listening carefully for movement inside. Hearing nothing, she slowly opened the door and poked her head inside the room, blinking in surprise to find it empty. Not one to miss a chance opportunity, the queen immediately asked for one of the castle staff to bring her some hot water and cleaned herself as quickly as possible. Less than twenty minutes later, Elsa sighed in relief as she dried her hair, having washed the evidence of the day from her countenance and kept her secret safe for another day. She came out of the bathroom in her favorite silken nightgown, a concerned frown tugging at her lips when crystalline eyes scanned the room for her _noaide_ only to come up empty, glancing worriedly at the moon already high in the sky. The hour was growing late – where could she be?

"She's a grown woman, Elsa. You worry too much," she chided herself, forcing herself to sit at the vanity and brush out her damp tresses. The queen found herself glancing at the window every other minute, imagining she had caught a hint of movement on her balcony from the corner of her eye, but finding it only to be a trick of the moonlight each time. Elsa nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously as she finished weaving her hair into her usual braid. "Maybe I'll go ask Anna if she's seen her," she murmured thoughtfully, nodding in agreement with herself as she stood from her vanity and made her way to the door, grabbing her simple white silk robe as she did and wrapping it around herself. She was making her way down the hall to her sister's study when an odd light shining outside caught her attention through one of the windows, appearing to be coming from the stables. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she stepped closer, squinting her eyes at the orange-red light to see more clearly before they flew open in alarm.

_Fire!_

Elsa immediately turned and ran down the hall to her sister's study, throwing the door open wide. "Anna!" she shouted, making the redhead jump and backhand her bottle of ink from her desk across the room. "GAH!" she yelped in surprise, teal eyes wide with shock as they locked on to the blonde. "Quick, alert the guard, I saw a fire in the stables!" Elsa blurted out before disappearing and running down the hall again. Anna's eyes grew wider as realization dawned on her and she scrambled around her desk, tripping over the mess of books and papers piled messily around it. "Elsa, wait!" she cried, cursing herself as she stumbled over the disorganized chaos. Both Elsa and their father had always chided her about keeping her workspace clean, but in typical Anna fashion it was a habit the feisty redhead could simply not form, even as a queen, and she was paying the price in that moment. Finally, she managed to weave her way through what she liked to call 'organized chaos' and stumbled out of her study door, Elsa already making her way down the stairs. "Elsa!" she called again, racing after her sister.

By the time Anna reached the stairs, Elsa was already nearly at the bottom. Anna hiked up the skirts of her dress, her freckled features set into a frown of concentration. Without a second thought, the redhead mounted the ornate banister as she had done countless times in her youth and began the long, spiral slide down. Two young maids at the bottom of the stairs jumped out of the way as the normally calm and reserved Queen of Ice and Snow dashed past them at full speed. They peered after her curiously before a sustained cry that was growing rapidly louder alerted them just in time to jump out of the way again as the younger of the siblings expertly dismounted the banister just before the ornate finial of the crest of Arendelle at the end of it. Anna hit the ground running and made a mad dash after her older sister, never blinking an eye at the two bewildered members of the castle staff. The maids blinked after the pair for a moment, glancing between each other and the direction the royal siblings had gone before shrugging and going back to their duties – there was never a dull moment around Castle Arendelle.

"Elsa, wait! Don't go in there!" Anna cried, panting as she ran. "Are you crazy?! I can stop it before it gets out of hand! We have to save the horses! And what did I tell you about following me into fire?!" Elsa called back as she poured on more speed, her hands glowing blue with her magic in anticipation as she neared the stables, the orange glow brighter than it had been through the window. From this distance, Elsa could see how it flickered as it waxed and waned – it was definitely fire. Anna sputtered as Elsa began to pull away – when had her sister become so athletic?! The redhead made a note to spend less time in her study and more time with Kristoff wandering about town. She clearly needed more exercise if her socially proper, non-banister-riding recluse of a sister was able to outrun her so easily, she thought wryly. The redhead made one last, valiant effort to outpace the blonde as she reached the stable doors. "Elsa, NO!"

Elsa threw open the doors of the stable, several of the horses whinnying in surprise in their stalls. Elsa's hands were raised in the air and ready to douse any flame she saw as she looked about wildly for its source, blinking in surprise when she saw not flames but-

"Honeymaren?!"

The dark-haired woman in question whipped around in surprise upon hearing the stable doors slammed open, eyes swimming with the bright pinks and purples of twilight wide with surprise. "Elsa?!" Honeymaren put her hand over her heart, taking deep breaths and muttering what sounded suspiciously like a string of curses under her breath as she bodily blocked something from the queen's view. "What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned the confused winter spirit, the blonde's softly glowing hands still poised and at the ready. "I saw a light from the window and could tell…it was…fire…" she finished slowly as she lowered her hands, a bright blush filling her cheeks. "It…it was you," she murmured in embarrassment, opening her mouth to apologize before the oddness of the situation caught up to her frazzled brain. "Wait, what are _you_ doing out here? Playing with _fire_ in the _stables_, no less?" she questioned suspiciously, noticing for the first time all the soot smudges on Honeymaren's face and hands. She tried to peer behind her lover just as Anna reached the open stable doors, huffing and puffing in exertion as both Elsa and Honeymaren turned to look at her. "Don't…go in…there…" she gasped out, leaning heavily on the door frame. Honeymaren gave her a deadpanned look. "Yeah. A bit late, Sugar Rush. Thanks, though," she said sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes at the redhead, though she was unable to help the adoring smile that tugged at her lips.

"Listen here, Nattura," Anna rasped out indignantly, using the thick wood of the door frame to pull herself upright. "If you hadn't given her the endurance from _hell _with your constant sexcapades, I would have caught up to her and this whole mess could have been avoided! So, really, you've only got yourself to blame, Sparky." Anna looked as though she was going to say more, but instead decided it wasn't worth the precious oxygen her lungs craved and waved her hand dismissively instead, stumbling away from the door frame and leaving them to themselves. "Enjoy the fight and subsequent makeup sex," she grumbled as she walked away. Elsa blushed bright red as she blinked after her sister, her face a mixture of confusion and pure mortification. "Sexcapades, huh?" Honeymaren asked with a smirk, drawing Elsa's gaze to her once more as she cocked her weight to one hip. "Just how are you describing our sex life to your sister?" The queen's blush bloomed impossibly brighter as she folded her arms across her chest defensively. "What makes you think I discuss our sex life with my sister?" she asked incredulously as her voice cracked, much to her added embarrassment. Honeymaren's grin grew wider as she shrugged innocently, gesturing after Anna. "Well, clearly she has some idea of what goes on behind those thin doors you were so upset about a few days ago," she teased. Elsa threw her hands up in the air in agitated embarrassment. "Alright, that's enough! I would like some answers, please! Why are you out here all alone so late at night and what are you doing with fire in a stable, of all places? Why didn't Anna want me to come in here? What are you up to?"

Honeymaren smirked, a soft chuckle escaping her. "That's quite a few questions, Your Majesty. If you close your eyes, I will answer them in a moment," the fire maven promised, eyes that were now back to their soft, chocolate brown with only flecks of twilight color looking at the queen expectantly. Elsa narrowed her own crystalline blues suspiciously before slowly closing them and taking a deep, steadying breath. Honeymaren smiled adoringly at her love – she knew how much the blonde hated being kept in the dark and loved how easily the queen obliged her request. She slowly walked up to the winter spirit, biting her lip to keep from chuckling as she watched Elsa's facial features twitch with every sound Honeymaren made, the monarch's quixotic mind trying to pinpoint the dark-haired woman's every movement and action. Unable to help herself, the _noaide _leaned in and pressed her lips lovingly to the goddess of winter's, groaning softly at the quiet, needy whimper that escaped the surprised blonde when she did. When she pulled away, Elsa leaned after her as though beckoning the Northuldran's lips back to hers. "That…that doesn't answer any of my questions," Elsa murmured dazedly, her hands reaching out to touch her lover. Honeymaren chuckled quietly and took Elsa's hands in her own before walking backward slowly, guiding the blonde forward carefully. "No, it doesn't," she admitted as she positioned the queen, the smile clear in her voice. "But I just couldn't help myself. This will answer your questions, though," she promised as she came to stand behind Elsa. She lovingly tucked the winter spirit's white gold locks behind one ear before whispering softly to her. "Open your eyes, Snowflake."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she gasped sharply at what she saw, both hands flying to her mouth in shocked awe. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, blurring the beautiful image in front of her. Propped up against one of the stalls was an intricately wood-burned portrait of Elsa and Anna from the Winter Solstice, the sisters happily holding each other's hands between them in their formal gowns, happy and carefree. Every detail was perfect from her sister's countless freckles to the mistletoe in her own hair. What caused Elsa's freely flowing tears, however, were the pairs of arms lovingly wrapped around them both.

Their parents.

Elsa's mother stood with one arm draped sweetly around Anna's shoulders, her other around Elsa's waist. Her father's broad wingspan encompassed all three petite women, though his hand rested proudly on Elsa's shoulder. The incredible detail of the wood-burned portrait was fantastically lifelike from the pride shining in Agnarr's eyes as he held all the loves of his life safely in his arms to Iduna's soft, sweet smile that made Elsa's heart skip a beat. Slowly, Elsa reached forward, her fingertips barely brushing the still-warm surface of her parent's faces before she began to sob softly. "Mama…Papa…"

When Elsa felt Honeymaren's hand on her shoulder, she immediately spun to face her and threw her arms around her neck, burying her face into her lover's neck and hugging her tightly. "I love you," she whispered through her tears. "I love you, so much…" Honeymaren smiled and wrapped her arms around the crying queen, holding her close and stroking her hair soothingly. "They're so happy for you and Anna," she whispered softly to her. "And they're so, _so_ incredibly proud of both of you." Elsa stilled, pulling back slowly to regard her with tear-filled eyes. "W-what?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Honeymaren smiled softly and guided Elsa to sit on a farrier's stool that she had been using while creating the portrait, taking a knee in front of the tearful queen.

"I met them, Elsa," Honeymaren said quietly, taking Elsa's hands in hers. "When we were at your ice castle and you gave me the rest of my memories, I remembered my short time in the afterlife right after I died before Ahtohallan had imbued me with Tōll's essence. I saw my parents, Elsa. They were waiting for me…with yours," she said quietly, her hands shaking ever so slightly at the emotional memory. "I…I remember hearing you say something about it to Ryder when we went back to the forest that day," Elsa said slowly before looking at Honeymaren with confusion. "But why didn't you tell me? How…how could you keep something like that from me?" she asked, the slight hurt clear in her voice. Honeymaren reached up to cup Elsa's face with one hand, looking imploringly into glassy blue eyes. "Because, my love, you deserved to see them for yourself," she said earnestly. "Look at them," she insisted, gently guiding Elsa's chin up to gaze into her parent's faces. "You deserved to see the unbridled love in your mother's eyes, the unbelievable pride in your father's shoulders because it's _real_. This isn't a sweet fantasy I dreamed up, Elsa – this is _them_, as tangible and true as you and I. They made me promise to find a way to show you how much they love you and miss you both, how proud they are of the women you and Anna have become." Elsa stared into the incredibly realistic faces of her parents and found her lover's words to ring true – she could almost feel the warmth of her mother's loving embrace, the comforting weight of her father's proud gaze. A sudden light dawned in her eyes as she turned to look at her lover. "Is this why you've had so many 'fittings'?" she asked incredulously as her sharp mind began to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

Honeymaren chuckled and nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Snowflake. They asked I find a way to convey to you their blessing and their wish to be there for you on our wedding day. It was _supposed_ to be a wedding present," she said with a playful glare at the queen who had the decency to look bashful. "Did...did they really say all of that?" she asked hopefully, her eyes searching Honeymaren's. The _noaide_ smiled warmly and nodded. "Even in life I think they knew that someone was out there somewhere just waiting for the day they would meet you," Honeymaren said reassuringly, stroking Elsa's cheek with the back of her fingers. "They knew your heart was too deep and too pure to live your life without love." Elsa smiled tearfully, looking back up into her parent's faces and imagining their voices telling her lover that they were proud of her. "I'm sorry, Maren," she murmured, lowering her head guiltily. "I didn't mean to ruin such a wonderful surprise," she said, her eyes gazing once more upon the impossible piece of art. "But I absolutely love it. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect…or more thoughtful," she said, smiling sweetly and reaching out to wipe a soot smudge from her lover's beautiful, heart-shaped face. "I'll treasure it, always." Honeymaren smiled and grasped Elsa's hand on her cheek, pressing a sweet kiss against her palm. "_Álo ovtto_," she murmured against it. Elsa blinked, tilting her head curiously. "What was that?" She could feel her lover's smile growing against her palm before Honeymaren stood and gently tugged the queen up with her, guiding her closer to the portrait. "That's what I named it," she explained, pointing to the runes beautiful scribed across the top of the intricately carved frame of the masterpiece. Elsa reached out gingerly with one finger, slowly tracing the runes of her mother's native tongue before turning her eyes to the loving does of her _noaide_. "What does it mean?"

"_Álo ovtto_," she repeated, wrapping her arms around the queen's waist and holding her close as they gazed at the happy family in the portrait together. "It means 'always forever' - just like their love for you and Anna," she explained quietly before pressing her lips to the blonde's temple. "And my love and devotion to you." Elsa bit her lip as she remembered her conversation with Nokk on the shores of the fjord. He had told her she needed to know her worth to make Honeymaren happy, but when all was said and done...what about her drew the charming _noaide_ to her in the first place?

"Maren?" she asked in a quiet voice, pulling back just enough to search the twilight flecked eyes she loved so desperately. "I need to ask you a question." Honeymaren smiled reassuringly and reached up to brush a lock of white-gold from the queen's face before cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb lovingly across it. "I'm listening," she said gently, giving Elsa her full attention. Elsa took a steadying breath and placed her hand over the one on her cheek, a memory of seeing her mother and father in a similar embrace when she first found Ahtohallan flashing through her mind before she looked at her lover through her long, thick lashes. "Why do you love me, Honeymaren?" The _noaide_ tilted her head in confusion, the small frown tugging at her lips at the question immediately sending the queen into a nervous, slightly panicking mode. "I-I know you love me, you've proven that a thousand times over, I just-" Elsa tightened her hold on Honeymaren's hand, lowering her gaze. "I just want to make you happy..._keep_ you happy, all your life, and...I'm afraid I don't know _how_…" she trailed off. Honeymaren smiled softly at the flustered queen, pulling her hand from her face in favor of wrapping both arms tightly around her, her smile widening when she felt Elsa melt against her.

"I want to show you something," she murmured against her silky tresses before pulling away and grasping her hands gently, tugging her out of the stable doors and into the cool night air. Honeymaren led the queen into the open field, pausing when they were a good distance from the stables and turning to her. "Look up at the sky, Snowflake," she said with a smile, turning her own face skyward. "What do you see?" Elsa blinked and did as she was told, her brow furrowing in confusion. "The stars," she answered, looking back at Honeymaren questioningly. Honeymaren smirked a bit, reaching out to gently tilt Elsa's chin up once more. "Count them," she said simply. Elsa sighed and shook her head in slight frustration - why wasn't she answering her? "Maren, _no one_ knows how many stars there are – there's simply far too many to ever count. We can't even see the majority of them," she explained before looking back at Honeymaren once more, tilting her head curiously at the adorably satisfied grin on her lover's face. "What?" Elsa said with a quiet laugh, unable to help the small smile tugging at her own lips from her _noaide's_ infectious smile. "You've just made my point perfectly, Snowflake," she answered matter-of-factly. Elsa sighed once more, running her fingers through her hair. "Maren, I-" she began but was cut off when warm, full lips captured hers in a soft kiss. She blinked dazedly when Honeymaren pulled away, crystalline eyes longingly searching doe brown.

Honeymaren smiled and slid her fingers into Elsa's hair, pulling her closer and pressing her lips against hers once more. The _noaide_ tried to pour every ounce of love and devotion she felt for the queen into that one kiss, willing the spirit of winter to hear how she made the fire maven's soul sing. "Look at the stars again," she whispered breathlessly against Elsa's lips when she finally pulled away. While the queen struggled to open her eyes to obey her lover's command, Honeymaren moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her protectively, lifting her own eyes to the sky. "Elsa, asking me why I love you is like me asking you how many stars are in the sky," she said quietly, her heart skipping a beat at the beauty of the night sky reflected in the innocence of her lover's arctic gaze. "Every single day, every hour, every _moment_ you exist is another reason why I love you more than I did the moment before – one more star in an endless sky. I could say it is the adorable way you laugh or that special smile you get when you are thinking about Anna. I wouldn't be lying if I said that it's because you are constantly amazing me with how brilliant you are or your unfathomable capacity to love. I could tell you that it's the sexy way you bite your lip when you're concentrating on something or the soft, happy little sighs you make when I pull you closer in your sleep. But the truth is, I could never _properly_ explain to you why I love you...because there are a million reasons I have yet to discover."

Honeymaren smiled lovingly as she felt the blonde's heart slamming rapidly against her chest through their embrace, pulling her closer and pressing her head against Elsa's temple. She closed her eyes as she whispered into her ear. "I wasn't lying when I told you the stars themselves would fade long before my love for you ever did, Elsa. You need never worry about keeping my gaze…because you are the only woman I will ever see. _Álo_…_ovtto_." Honeymaren gently turned the queen in her embrace and kissed her deeply, holding her protectively in arms meant only for her. Elsa sighed softly as she leaned into her lover, allowing her _noaide's_ lips to wash away her final fears and doubts of the future into the vastness of the starry sky.

**AN: **

**So...tired. Must sleep. *curls up on a nest of Elsa/Maren fluff with her Elsa blankie***

**Next up, the wedding! But first...**

**The stag party. *evil grin***

**I solemnly swear I am up to shenanigans.**

**-Volchise**


	44. The Final Hours

Winter's Echo

_Chapter Forty-Four – The Final Hours_

Honeymaren sighed softly as she awoke, humming quietly in pleasure at the soothing weight of the queen of winter draped over her body. Soft, slow puffs of air blew across her collarbone as the spirit slept peacefully with her head on the Northuldran's shoulder, one pale hand curled beneath her chin and the other draped across Honeymaren's stomach, fingers lightly grasping the loose fabric of her shirt. An adoring smile tugged at Honeymaren's lips as she gazed upon her sleeping lover, entranced as ever by the sight of the beautiful queen in these stolen moments of utter peace. Lovely, angelic features so often tight with worry and stress were loose and relaxed, almost childlike in their innocent softness. The fire maven sighed contentedly and pulled the queen closer, the serene smile on her face falling slightly as she did. Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping woman, Honeymaren ran her hand searchingly along the curve of Elsa's waist. She sighed once again, this time in worry as she confirmed her earlier suspicions – the queen had lost a decent amount of weight.

Honeymaren could tell from the first moment she had held Elsa in her arms again that the queen was not as healthy as she once was. Though she had, thankfully, been sleeping better, Honeymaren chided herself for not taking greater care to ensure the queen was eating better. While Elsa had always been a slight woman, it was clear from how easily the Northuldran had carried her on Ahtohallan that the blonde queen had not been able or willing to take proper care of herself after Honeymaren had died in Calabria. When the fire maven had mentioned her observations before, Elsa had simply murmured about being unable to sleep, blaming her horrid nightmares for her poor state of health. While Honeymaren had seen for herself the truth of the horrors that haunted her beloved, she knew her lover's stubborn habit of casting her own needs aside all too well and knew the queen would not be easily persuaded to participate in the rest and relaxation she so clearly needed. Luckily, the fire maven fancied her own clever stubbornness equal to the task and pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead gently in a soft, lingering kiss before beginning the process of gently extracting herself from her lover's embrace.

The queen's brow furrowed in displeasure as her pillow began to move, attempting to snuggle in closer to her _noaide's_ comforting warmth with a barely audible whine. "Shhh, shh, shh," Honeymaren shushed the barely conscious woman soothingly, running her fingers lovingly through soft, white-gold locks. "Go back to sleep, my angel. I'll be right back, I promise." Honeymaren peppered Elsa's brow with soft kisses, continuing to run her fingers through her unbound satin tresses until she felt the queen sigh softly in sleepy content and settle once more. Honeymaren dressed silently in a green and gold tunic, emblazoned with the crest of Arendelle and a pair of buckskin breeches. She tightened her belt around her waist before sitting on the chair at Elsa's desk to pull on a pair of comfortable, knee-high leather boots, keeping her eyes trained on the slumbering queen. After a quick glance in the mirror, the _noaide_ quickly secured her hair in a low ponytail before sneaking quietly from the queen's bedroom, closing the door behind her and walking down the hall.

It wasn't long before she came upon a servant, the young brunette woman curtsying and smiling prettily at Honeymaren. "Good morning, Lady Nattura," she greeted pleasantly, the name bringing a slight blush to the normally stoic woman's tan features. "Good morning," she answered only slightly awkwardly, wholly unused to being addressed in such a manner. She would have to get used to it, she supposed, if she was to be Elsa's wife – her new position demanded a certain amount of propriety and decorum to be observed while they were in Arendelle. The young woman folded her hands in front of her, a small, knowing smile tugging at her lips. "Is there anything I can help you with, My Lady?" Honeymaren cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly to herself before smiling more genuinely at the maid. "Actually, yes, if you would be so kind," she answered. "It's…Kari, right?" The maid nodded, her eyes shining brightly as her smile widened. "My Lady has a wonderful memory, indeed. How might I assist you?" she asked, clearly pleased that Honeymaren had remembered her name. Honeymaren waved her hand nonchalantly in front of her, her blush darkening slightly. "Please, call me Honeymaren. Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Queen Anna? I'd like to speak with her, if I may," she asked politely.

Kari smiled and nodded, walking down the hall and gesturing for Honeymaren to follow. "Of course, My Lady, I would be happy to help you. Her Majesty is in her study, I believe." Honeymaren smiled and quickly caught up to the young brunette, falling in stride beside her as she walked. "So, _Kari,"_ Honeymaren began conversationally while subtly trying to encourage her to use her name, smiling at her guide as they walked. "Tell me about yourself." Kari blinked, surprised green eyes alighting on Honeymaren's expectant and attentive twilight-flecked brown. "I-I beg your pardon?" she asked. The fire maven quirked an eyebrow, a small and confused smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry, is it inappropriate for me to ask?" Honeymaren inquired carefully – she really knew very little about propriety and manners when it came to castle life. Kari shook her head, a quiet and bemused laugh escaping her. "Not at all, My Lady. I just…don't know if I'll ever get used to how open and friendly the nobles of House Arendelle are," she answered, smiling openly at Honeymaren. "I'm rather new here and wholly unused to the Queens' friendly countenance with the staff – dare I say, it's quite refreshing."

Honeymaren's smile turned into a full-on grin, nodding in understanding. "They are quite wonderful, aren't they?" she commented warmly. "I can't imagine their likeness or their equals exist anywhere in this or any other world." Kari peeked at Honeymaren from the corner of her eye, allowing a small grin of her own to tug at her lips upon seeing the clear pride etched into lovestruck features. "I imagine that would be difficult to envision for the woman lucky enough to be betrothed to Her Majesty. My congratulations and best wishes for your upcoming union, My Lady," she said as they turned the corner. "Thank you, Kari, I appreciate that," Honeymaren said sincerely, turning to look at her guide once more. "So, you say you're new here. Where were you before this?"

Kari regaled Honeymaren of her life in France before fleeing to Arendelle to escape the dangers of the revolution - though the monarchy had fallen years ago, little love was held for the general aristocracy in general with a very few exceptions. She told Honeymaren how she had fallen for the charms of a wily young man only to have her heart broken when he left her for another woman, leaving her to try to make ends meet as a scullery maid to one of the many noble French houses. Honeymaren tsked and shook her head in annoyance, giving Kari an apologetic smile. "He was a fool to treat you in such a way, Kari. I fancy myself quite a good judge of character and can most assuredly tell you, it is without a doubt _his_ loss, not yours. I am sure there are many more fine prospects for you here in Arendelle," she said with a tone of utter certainty, nodding for good measure. Kari giggled softly and nodded in agreement. "Your confidence bolsters my own, My Lady, for it just so happens there IS a young man I have seen around the stables recently who has caught my eye," she admitted in a conspiratorial tone, despite the blush creeping into her face. Honeymaren grinned and raised an inquisitive brow. "Go on," she urged, clasping her hands behind her back. Kari's smile widened, her gaze falling bashfully to the carpet. "It's just a silly crush," she said dismissively. "I don't even know his name, but Good Lord is he gorgeous. He's tall and strong with eyes bluer than the sky and you can just tell by the way he interacts with the horses and Lord Kristoff's reindeer, Sven, that he has a beautiful heart to match," she said wistfully.

Honeymaren blinked, tilting her head curiously. "He spends time with Lord Kristoff and Sven, you say?" she questioned. "Oh yes, he seems to spend a great deal of his time with Lord Kristoff – they appear to be good friends. I wish I knew more about him, but not even the rest of the staff knows too much – only that he arrived in Arendelle very recently," Kari explained. Honeymaren was surprised to hear Kristoff allowed anyone but himself to tend to Sven. The only humans outside of Elsa, Anna, and herself that the mountain man would trust to care for his best friend would be- "Ryder!" Honeymaren said with a bright grin of realization. Kari blinked, looking at Honeymaren curiously. "My Lady?" she questioned uncertainly. Honeymaren tried to reign in her eager grin, tempering it to a friendly smile. "His name is Ryder," she elaborated as they came to a stop in front of what she assumed was Anna's study. Kari blushed deeply, though she was unable to hide the bright smile on her face, whispering the name to herself wistfully. Honeymaren chuckled and gave a small, polite bow to the young servant. "Kari, thank you for helping me. It has been a joy getting to know you a bit better." Kari smiled and curtseyed to Honeymaren, green eyes alight with happiness. "And you, Lady Nattura. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Honeymaren thought about it briefly before grinning and nodding. "Actually, there is…"

Anna looked up upon hearing the knocking at her study door, her head tilting curiously. The knocking wasn't quiet enough to be Elsa, nor measured enough to be Kai. "Come in," she called, setting down her quill and rising from her desk as the door opened, smiling brightly when she saw her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Honeymaren! Come in, come in!" she called, moving around her desk and enveloping the Northuldran woman in a firm hug after she closed the door behind her. "Where is Elsa? How did last night go?" she asked, gesturing to one of the two comfortable plush chairs in front of the fireplace, away from the formality of the desk. Honeymaren sat comfortably and smiled, crossing her legs casually as she sank into the soft cushion. "Still asleep, thankfully. She would never admit it, but the poor woman is exhausted. There were some tears, as I expected. Some insecurities reared their heads that I had expected as well. But, all in all, it was wonderful, thank you," she answered with a smile as Anna claimed the chair opposite her.

"What kind of insecurities?" the redhead asked, matching Honeymaren's casual and relaxed posture. Honeymaren sighed and shook her head with loving exasperation. "She wanted to know why I loved her." Anna blinked, a frown crossing her features. "As in suggesting you shouldn't? I thought that fear had been quelled-" Honeymaren smiled sadly and shook her head. "Never," she interrupted the somewhat confused redhead. "I'm afraid there may always be a part of Elsa that refuses to believe she is worthy of love. It is understandable, given the circumstances of her childhood. Thankfully, that wasn't quite it," she said with a fond smile. "She wanted to know what specifically made me love her, I assume in an effort to calculate a plan of action to keep me in wedded bliss," Honeymaren said with a soft chuckle, shaking her head and looking back at Anna. The queen rolled her eyes in loving exasperation and chuckled also, leaning back in her chair. "My sister is a very…deliberate creature, if you hadn't noticed," she said teasingly. "She always feels most comfortable when she has a map and a plan, be it the path of true love or the quickest route to the throne room. Unfortunately, she too often forgets to include her own happiness and well-being into said plans."

Honeymaren nodded, her face turning serious as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "That's actually why I'm here, Anna," she began, twilight-flecked doe eyes locking with attentive and concerned teal pools. "Anna, I'm worried about Elsa," she admitted. The young queen leaned forward as well, her hands resting in her lap, listening quietly. "I know you said she didn't handle...my death…very well," she said, nearly tripping over the surreal sentence. "But I'm starting to see just how much of a toll it took on her. She's so exhausted all the time, even though she hides it well. I can _feel _how tired she is when I hold her, Anna. And she's clearly lost a significant amount of weight. Elsa has been a rather dainty woman since the day I met her, but I was easily able to carry her nearly the entire time we were at Ahtohallan as though she were nothing." Anna nodded in understanding and agreement. "You're right, Honeymaren. It was quite a…_dark_ time for my sister, as you can imagine," she said with a sad smile. "Honestly, I'm not sure what might have become of her had Ahtohallan not gifted you life anew – and I pray to the Gods I will never have to see that level of grief again."

Anna rubbed her hands together contemplatively for a moment before speaking again, leaning back into her chair. "The only true loss I've ever known, I've always had something to fight for that allowed me to push past it, even only temporarily. When my parents died, I knew I had to fight for Elsa because I was all that she had. When I thought Elsa died, I knew I had to fight for the kingdom because it's what Elsa would have done. But when Elsa lost you…" Anna shook her head sadly. "I thought I knew what she was feeling. It felt like half of my heart had been ripped away when I thought I lost her. Now, I'm ashamed to admit that I consider myself fortunate that I could never understand…because I've never experienced a loss as utterly soul-numbing as that." Honeymaren smiled softly, reaching out to lay her hand gently atop the young monarch's, stilling their fretting. "That is nothing to be ashamed of, Anna. That is a very self-aware observation coupled with a wise attitude and one of the many reasons you are a fantastic queen. Which is why I am here to ask for your help with Elsa," she said, squeezing Anna's hands gently. Anna nodded, shaking herself out of her brooding before leaning forward once more. "Tell me what I can do."

Honeymaren cracked opened Elsa's bedroom door quietly, blinking in surprise to find the queen no longer asleep in the bed. "Elsa?" she called curiously as she opened the door fully. Elsa turned in her chair at her vanity, smiling warmly at her lover. "There you are. I was wondering where you had run off to," the queen mused as she began to braid her hair, fixing the dark-haired woman with a playful glare. "We are not even properly married yet and you are already slinking out of our bed without my knowledge? That does not bode well, darling. Are your feet cold?" Honeymaren smirked, closing the door behind her before walking up to Elsa and immediately leaning down to plant a sweet kiss upon her lips. "You act as if a place more alluring than your bed exists, my queen. A bed you ought to still be in, might I add, I told you I would be right back!" Elsa smirked and opened her mouth to reply when the sound of polite knocking echoed throughout the room. The queen blinked when a bright smile flashed across her lover's face, the Northuldran immediately moving to answer the door.

"Why, hello, Kari. I must say, you have impeccable timing," Honeymaren commented playfully, moving aside and holding the door open to allow the young brunette to wheel in a small cart laden with several covered plates. Elsa's eyebrow raised at the easy familiarity between the pair, watching the cart with what Honeymaren could only describe as an adorably suspicious gaze. "What's all this, Kari?" Elsa asked cautiously, standing as she entered the room. Kari smiled brightly and offered her sovereign a deep curtsy. "Lady Nattura thought it would be a nice surprise for Your Majesty to have breakfast in bed," she explained happily as she went about making the bed while Honeymaren walked back to the confused queen with a proud smile on her face. She reached down and grasped Elsa's hand gently, lifting it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Elsa flashed her an adoring smile at the gesture before it turned sadly apologetic. "Darling, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm sure Anna has a great deal of—"

"No, actually, she doesn't," Honeymaren interrupted with a smug grin, playfully slipping her arms around the queen's waist and pulling her close as Kari finished making the bed. "Because I spoke with her already. Our only job today is to relax together and enjoy each other's company before the chaos of the wedding tomorrow." Elsa blinked several times in disbelief, her jaw moving up and down as she tried to find the words. "B-But…the wedding is _tomorrow_, Maren! Many of the guests will be arriving tonight and will need to be met at the docks! Not to mention all of the last-minute confirmations and changes a-and—"

"And you won't be dealing with a single ounce of it," Honeymaren interrupted once again. Kari giggled to herself as she fluffed up the extra pillows she placed on the bed. It was clear the Northuldran quite enjoyed the befuddlement she was causing her wintery lover and the young brunette couldn't help but find the whole ordeal terribly romantic. "If there is nothing else, Your Majesty, Lady Nattura, I shall take my leave. I hope you both enjoy your day off," Kari said, winking when Honeymaren grinned broadly at her. "Why, thank you, Kari, we will," the Northuldran said smugly as the young brunette curtseyed once more before leaving the room. Honeymaren turned back to the flabbergasted queen. "What…what is happening?" Elsa asked, shaking her head with a disbelieving chuckle. "Darling, you can't just kidnap me like this. I am still a queen – I have responsibilities. Not to mention that means I outrank you," she pointed out playfully, despite pressing subtly closer into her lover's arms.

Honeymaren hummed quietly, as though considering her argument as she wrapped her arms more snugly around the winter spirit. "You have a point, my love. You _are_ the queen. _But,_" she said with a grin, bending down and scooping said queen into her arms, eliciting a yelp of delighted surprise and laughter that made Honeymaren's heart soar. "You are my bride. Which means, by Arendelle law, you belong to me. An Arendellian bride, so I'm told, is traditionally encouraged to subserviently fulfill the every need and desire of their new spouse - and _your_ spouse's desire is for you to relax for the rest of the day," she stated proudly, setting Elsa gingerly in a comfortable armchair while she went to fetch the cart of food. "Now," she continued as she wheeled it over, uncovering several plates laden with thick pieces of bread, cheese, and smoked salmon amongst other things, smirking to herself when she heard Elsa's stomach growl appreciatively. "A queen can't very well go against the laws and customs put in place by her own kin, now can she? Not to mention, your sister _Queen_ Anna has also declared you should rest for the day. What say you to _that_, Your Majesty?"

Elsa blushed brightly as Honeymaren handed her a plate piled comically high with food, unable to meet her gaze. "That…_custom_," she choked out as her face grew ever brighter. "Refers to subservience in the _marital bed_," she clarified in an embarrassed whisper, despite no one else being in the room. Honeymaren grinned and leaned down to whisper huskily into the queen's ear. "Do not misunderstand, my goddess. I plan on exercising _every_ right I have in our marital bed." She grinned smugly when she saw the queen shiver and swallow thickly, pressing a slow and teasing kiss to the sensitive skin of her throat before going back to the cart and making a plate for herself. The queen took a moment to calm her breathing and her racing heart before looking up when her dark-haired lover sat in the chair across from her and lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth, chewing happily with an utterly triumphant look on her face. "What are you up to?" she asked pointedly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion and setting her plate aside.

Honeymaren gave her a playfully affronted look, putting a hand to her chest. "Up to? Why must I be up to something, Snowflake? Is it so wrong for me to simply want to spend the day with my bride before we are wed?" she asked with a wink and a charming smile, putting another forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"Maren."

Honeymaren sighed softly as she chewed, glancing from Elsa's serious blue eyes to her still untouched plate that she set aside and back again before setting her own plate aside as well. She stood from her seat only to kneel in front of Elsa, laying her hands on the queen's thighs. "Do you want the truth?" she asked quietly, gazing up into crystalline pools searchingly. "Always," Elsa answered, laying her own hands atop Honeymaren's. The Northuldran nodded, weighing her words carefully before she spoke, knowing how the blonde despised people worrying after her. "You're worried about me," Elsa said quietly after a moment as though she could sense what her lover was about to say, causing Honeymaren to look up into calm blue pools. Finding no accusation in their beautiful depths, Honeymaren simply nodded. "Do you remember the night I showed you what happened when you stretched a piece of leather too far?" she asked, taking the queen's hands in her own and delicately running her fingers across her knuckles. When the queen nodded, she squeezed her hands and continued softly. "I can't imagine how difficult the last month or so has been for you, Elsa…nor can I express how sorry I am that you had to walk through that hell without me at your side," she began slowly, looking up into her lover's eyes. "But I'm here now…and it hurts my heart to see you this way, my angel."

Elsa sighed softly, clamping down on her urge to immediately dismiss her lover's worry – if their first night together as lovers taught the queen anything, it was that denying such things brought nothing but strain to both of them. Instead, Elsa gave the fire maven a slight smile and returned the gentle squeeze of her hands. "I…will admit I am not currently at my best," she said carefully, meeting the concerned doe eyes of her lover. "But I promise you I will be fine with time, Maren. You said it yourself - you're here with me now and that's all that matters." Honeymaren smiled softly and nodded, bringing both of Elsa's hands to her lips to feather soft kisses across them. "You're right, Snowflake – you will be fine. Because you are going to do as I ask and rest and eat properly," she said matter-of-factly before releasing her hands and retrieving a berry from Elsa's plate, knowing from their time in the enchanted forest that it was one of the queen's favorites. "I know you don't like it when anyone worries over you, Elsa. So, will you do as I ask so I no longer have to? Please?" she asked, twilight-flecked doe eyes gazing into crystal pools imploringly. "Allow me to spoil my beautiful bride just a little to ease the worry in my heart?"

Elsa sighed deeply, though she was unable to help the smile that tugged at her lips when Honeymaren lifted the ripe berry to them, arching a challenging eyebrow. The queen smirked slightly before rolling her eyes and allowing Honeymaren to feed her the berry. She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head when the fire maven's face lit up with joyful triumph as she chewed, yelping in surprise when she was suddenly scooped from her chair and into her _noaide's_ loving arms. Elsa instinctively wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, unable to help the laugh that bubbled forth from the fire maven's enthusiasm when Honeymaren laid her gingerly against the comfortable stack of pillows Kari had set up and snatched Elsa's plate, offering her another berry. The queen crossed her arms over her chest, rebuking the idea of being fed and raising an eyebrow in stubborn challenge. Honeymaren chuckled and instead popped the berry in her own mouth, chewing it quickly and swallowing before leaning forward to capture the beautiful winter spirit's lips in a deep kiss, pressing her back against the pillows.

Elsa gasped and moaned softly, her arms immediately wrapping around Honeymaren's neck and pulling her closer, burying her fingers in thick, dark tresses as she tasted the berry on her lover's lips and teasing tongue. When they finally broke for air, Honeymaren pressed her forehead against the panting queen's and closed her eyes, biting her lip hard and grasping a fistful of the sheets to ground herself against her passion. "By the spirits, tomorrow night cannot come soon enough," she murmured. Elsa could only nod slightly in dazed agreement, unable to find her voice as she struggled to calm her racing heart. Honeymaren chuckled and shook her head, holding out the plate once more and offering it to Elsa. "I'll make a deal with you, Your Majesty," she said sweetly. "If you promise to indulge me and eat at least half of everything on this plate, not only will you make your future wife feel much better, but I will read to you as well," she said, nodding to the fully stocked bookcase in the corner of the bedroom.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "Even if I were hungry enough to eat half of that monstrous thing you call a breakfast plate, I'm afraid I've nothing you would enjoy reading in here, darling," she said apologetically, causing Honeymaren's eyebrow to quirk challengingly. "Are you saying my tastes are not varied enough to keep up with you, Your Royal Snootiness? I sense a challenge in that smug tone," Honeymaren answered playfully. The queen smirked and made a show of debating her lover's proposition carefully before she accepted the proffered plate and took a pointed bite of toast, raising a challenging eyebrow of her own at her _noaide_ before nodding pointedly at the bookcase. Honeymaren chuckled and kissed her lover's forehead before she rose from the bed and walked over to peruse the shelves. Her brow furrowed in displeasure – her lover had made a good point. So many of the books on Elsa's shelves were clearly educational, many of them in different languages to boot. She could hear the spirit of winter chuckling mirthfully while taking another bite of toast.

Just as she was about to admit defeat and suggest a different activity, her eyes landed on a small, rather worn book tucked away in the corner, almost escaping her searching gaze. Honeymaren carefully excavated it from next to the thick tome on the history of European politics and smiled softly at what was clearly a well-loved child's book. Elsa blinked when her lover returned with the small book in her hand, pausing mid-chew when she caught a glimpse of the cover. Was that…?

Honeymaren smiled brightly and sat on the bed next to the queen, pleased to see a decent portion of her plate had been cleared during her search. Elsa swallowed and gingerly took the book from her lover's hands, smiling lovingly down at it. "The Little Mermaid," Elsa said softly, a bittersweet nostalgic tone in her voice. "Mama and Papa used to read this to us all the time when we were children." She gave a quiet chuckle as she ran her fingers lovingly over the cover. "When I first went to Ahtohallan, she showed me dozens of memories of them when they had first met," she said quietly, her eyes becoming misty. "Papa read this to her in the forest…" Honeymaren smiled lovingly and leaned over to kiss the blonde softly, gently touching her forehead to the winter spirit's as she took the book back. "Then it seems only fitting that I honor their love by reading it to their extraordinary daughter on the eve of her wedding," she said sweetly, reaching with her free hand to run her fingers through Elsa's bangs and kiss her forehead.

Elsa took a deep breath and smiled through the tears that never fell, pressing against her lover's side and resuming eating as Honeymaren began to read in her soft, mezzo voice that was always a soothing balm to Elsa's often frazzled soul. Eventually, Elsa set the plate aside, pleasing Honeymaren to no end when twilight-flecked eyes noted the queen had finally eaten a decent amount of food. The fire maven smiled warmly when the queen pressed ever closer, resting her head on the Northuldran's shoulder and closing her eyes peacefully, content to listen to the sound of her lover's voice. As she felt Elsa's breathing begin to even out, Honeymaren paused her reading only long enough to guide Elsa to lie down, cradling the queen's head in her lap and gingerly running her fingers through silky, white-gold tresses. "Maren," she murmured plaintively in a sleepy voice, fighting to keep her eyes open – she wanted to enjoy this rare, peaceful time with her lover. "Shhhh, my love," Honeymaren answered in a low, soothing voice, setting the book down and going about unbraiding the queen's thick plait. "Go to sleep, Elsa," she commanded gently as she ran the fingers of both hands methodically through satin waterfalls of molten white-gold. Though she tried to protest, the Northuldran's skilled fingers proved too adept in their soothing ministrations and the queen soon succumbed to the comforting warmth of her lover's presence and the relaxing feel of her fingers gliding through her hair.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Elsa scrunched her nose against the tickling sensation on her face. She made a small, petulant noise and tried to turn her face away, but to no avail. The queen hazily opened her eyes, her brow furrowing in the slight confusion that always fogged her mind on the unfortunately rare occasions she fell into a truly deep sleep. The feel of the hand nestled in her hair and the steady breathing of her lover nearly lulled the queen back to sleep until the tickling sensation that had roused her made itself known. Rather than turn away from the source as she had originally tried to, Elsa instead pressed closer and breathed in deeply, a soft sigh of contentment escaping her as the comforting scent of her lover washed over her. The fire spirit had unbound her luxuriously long hair at some point and it now lay draped over her shoulder, the flame-colored ends playfully tickling the winter spirit's face.

A careful glance upward confirmed her lover had also succumbed to the peaceful mood of the late morning, the Northuldran woman sleeping comfortably against the thick stack of pillows propped up against the headboard. While one hand had stubbornly refused to leave the queen's silky tresses, the other lay limply at her side on the bed, fingers loosely gripping the worn book she had been reading. Elsa peeked at the open book and a warmth blossomed in her chest when she realized her lover had clearly continued to read the fairytale long after the queen had fallen asleep. She imagined her mother and father in a similar position, hiding away from the stresses of the kingdom in the castle gardens. In her mind's eye, she could see her mother's head in her father's lap, a serene smile on her beautiful face as her father's deep, calming voice painted the adventures of the world for her imagination.

Elsa sat up slowly, carefully guiding the hand buried in her hair to the bed as she did. The queen stared in wonder at the incredibly rare sight of the sleeping _noaide_ before her. If she didn't know better, she might have sworn her protective lover didn't require the sleep a mere mortal did. Elsa smiled to herself at the thought, reaching out to delicately finger a soft lock of the slumbering woman's hair. While Honeymaren often called Elsa her angel, the queen knew in her heart it was the _noaide_ who truly deserved that distinction. She smiled lovingly at her peaceful lover, unable to stop herself from reaching out and gently tracing her fingers over the contours of the beautiful, tranquil features before her. Cool, pale fingers ghosted across expressive brows and long, thick lashes that complimented enchantingly beautiful eyes. Her thumb lightly brushed across a proud, dignified cheekbone and full, soft lips, biting her own lightly in an effort to restrain herself from kissing the sleeping woman awake.

"That tickles, you know."

Elsa smiled warmly at her lover's voice, rough with sleep, a silent thrill running through her as she realized she would be blessed enough to hear that beautiful sound every morning for the rest of her life. "I apologize, my love," she whispered adoringly before slowly straddling her lover's lap. "Shhhh, shh, shh," she whispered when the _noaide_ began to open her eyes, leaning in to brush her lips against Honeymaren's eyelids in a feather-light caress. "Just relax," she cooed softly as her lips trailed lovingly across the beautiful, heart-shaped face she loved so dearly. Warmth blossomed in her chest when Honeymaren sighed contentedly, sinking back against the pillows once more and succumbing to the queen's affectionate touches. "I had no idea naps put you into such an affectionate mood," Honeymaren commented playfully, a grin tugging at her lips. "I ought to encourage you to nap more often." Elsa giggled softly and nuzzled her lover's throat, pressing slow, chaste kisses across her skin. "Or perhaps it is simply that I am completely, thoroughly, and utterly content," she murmured before pulling back just enough to kiss her _noaide_ tenderly. "And happier than I've ever been," she murmured, smiling against Honeymaren's lips.

Warm arms wrapped around the winter queen, pulling her closer and sighing deeply in contentment at the feel of her goddess safe in her arms. "I couldn't agree more, sweet spirit," she said with a smile, finally opening her eyes to gaze into loving crystalline pools. "And it's only going to get better. We _are_ being married tomorrow, after all," she reminded her teasingly. Elsa grinned and shrugged noncommittally, a playful twinkle in eyes that were brighter and clearer than Honeymaren had seen them since they had reunited. "Perhaps," she teased with a wink. "If you can behave that long." A mischievous grin tugged at the fire maven's lips as she pulled the queen tighter against her. "Please. As if any woman could resist the Nattura charm," she teased as she kissed the corner of Elsa's mouth playfully, loving the feel of the queen's smile growing beneath her lips. "Oh, be still my beating heart. Perhaps you can woo me with a late afternoon stroll through the gardens," Elsa commented dramatically before playfully grabbing one of the pillows and pressing it against her face briefly while she untangled herself from the embrace and got off the bed. Honeymaren laughed as she pulled the pillow away, watching as Elsa grabbed the dress she had meant to change into before her lover had hijacked her morning and disappeared behind the changing screen. "Hey, it is a force to be reckoned with!" Honeymaren called after her, the grin clear in her voice. "Apparently, even one of your staff has fallen for it already. "

Elsa blinked at that, her eyebrows nearly disappearing in her hairline. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, listening as her lover left the bed and stretched languidly. "Your maid, Kari. I found out today she has succumbed." She tsked playfully and shook her head. "Poor girl didn't stand a chance, really." Elsa frowned, her brow furrowing in thought as she fiddled with one of the sleeves of her dress. "I see," she commented quietly. "She did seem rather…friendly." Though she knew she couldn't see it, Honeymaren smiled and nodded, crossing her arms and leaning against one of the bedposts. "She's a sweet girl. Very pretty, too. I hope she works up the courage to admit her feelings." Elsa's face fell, her features a mixture of confusion and hurt. "I…I don't understand…"

Honeymaren blinked at the broken sound of her lover's voice from behind the privacy screen. "Elsa?" she questioned in confusion, immediately walking around the screen to find her wintery lover staring blankly at the wall of the changing screen with her dress unclasped at the back, one shoulder bare where the queen had paused in her dressing. Honeymaren frowned at the clear distress and controlled anger on her lover's face, reaching out to her and touching her bare shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to pinpoint the volatile emotion she had never felt from the queen before. Elsa looked at her like she had grown a second head before crystalline eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Nothing at all," the blonde said acidly, yanking out of her reach and storming out from behind the changing screen, heading for the bathroom door. "What the—Elsa, wait a second!" Honeymaren called, rushing to intercept the suddenly angry queen and blocking her path. "What's going on? What did I do wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. After all, you can't help it when an innocent woman falls for the _Nattura_ _charm_," Elsa nearly growled, pointedly looking away from her lover and crossing her arms across her chest. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow as the odd anger she had sensed in the queen suddenly clicked into place. Though she knew it was not the most intelligent thing in the world to antagonize her elemental lover, Honeymaren couldn't help the amused smirk that tugged at her features. As she took in the queen's disheveled appearance, porcelain features colored with anger and crystalline eyes alight with _possessive_ _fire_, the _noaide_ couldn't help but think…

"By the _spirits_ are you sexy when you are jealous…"

Elsa's angry eyes flicked up to meet her lover's twilight-flecked pools, narrowing further when she saw the twinkle of amusement. She tried to ignore the sharp pull in her lower belly when she saw the sheer hunger in them as well as they raked appreciatively over her half-dressed form. Elsa looked away from her once more, her chin lifted haughtily as she made no attempt to hide her displeasure. Despite her anger, she also made no attempt to leave her lover's embrace when Honeymaren slowly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. "As impossibly delicious as jealousy looks on you, Your Majesty, I must apologize for I fear there has been a misunderstanding," Honeymaren murmured, slowly trailing soft kisses from Elsa's temple down to trace her clenched jawline. "Has there, now?" the queen tried to snap, though her lover's warm lips were quickly draining all the bite out of her words.

"Mhmm," Honeymaren confirmed as she nuzzled the queen lovingly, kissing the tender spot behind her ear and eliciting a shiver from the blonde. "When I said that Kari had fallen for the Nattura charm…I was not referring to myself." Honeymaren grinned as she felt Elsa's eyebrows shoot upward in realization. "Your Majesty may recall there is a second Nattura wandering about Arendelle at the moment," she continued as she began to press teasing, sensual kisses to the blonde's sensitive neck, feeling the queen's heartbeat begin to race beneath her lips and her skin warm as an embarrassed blush burned across her features. Elsa's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly, her breaths beginning to come quicker and heavier. She really should apologize for her silly mistake, but the teasing brushes of soft lips coupled with the memory of the fiery hunger in her lover's eyes smashed her humility to unsalvageable pieces. "That's good," the queen whispered huskily instead, grasping handfuls of Honeymaren's tunic and pushing her roughly against the bathroom door. "Because she can't have mine," she nearly growled before claiming her lover's lips possessively.

Honeymaren's brain suddenly ceased to function as Elsa's lips strangled all possibility of rational thought. The queen completely filled the _noaide's_ senses, both physical and spiritual as the winter spirit's unadulterated desire to _possess_ the Northuldran made Honeymaren's knees weak. She groaned as she felt Elsa's lithe body pressed aggressively against her own, the dainty queen surprising her with her strength as she pinned the stronger woman against the door. A moan tore itself from the fire maven's throat when Elsa buried her fingers in her hair and forced her tongue between her lips, the normally subservient blonde intent on having her way with the fire spirit as she pressed impossibly closer. Honeymaren gasped heavily as she was forced to break apart for air – something the passion-enflamed queen apparently no longer needed as her lips found her _noaide's_ throat, tugging firmly with the hand buried in her tresses to bare more of the sensitive skin to her. "Fuck, Elsa," Honeymaren breathed as the queen sucked sharply at her pulse point, her own hand burying itself in the silky waterfall of white-gold locks while her other pulled her goddess as close as physically possible.

Elsa smiled against her lover's throat at the uttered curse from the normally stoic fire maven. "Language, love," she whispered huskily in Honeymaren's ear, perfectly white teeth nipping at her earlobe. The Northuldran groaned and flipped their positions in a sudden flurry of movement, pinning the winter spirit's wrists against the door of the bathroom and pressing her thigh firmly between the queen's legs. "Maren!" Elsa gasped out in surprise, immediately rocking her hips against her lover's thigh. Honeymaren's jaw clenched tightly with the effort to bring herself back under control, slowly pulling her thigh away from the queen. "You…are testing…my resolve, Your Majesty," she ground out between breaths, the queen's answering needy whimper nearly shattering what remained of her self-control. "I am dangerously close to ripping this dress to shreds…and ensuring you will be too sore to ever leave my bed, let alone walk down the aisle," she threatened huskily, her lips grazing promisingly down the sensitive skin of the winter spirit's throat. Elsa flashed the Northuldran a sexy smirk, leaning forward to breathe teasingly in her ear. "Good," she whispered as she rolled her hips challengingly into her tense lover.

Honeymaren groaned and pulled her body away from the winter queen, keeping the blonde's wrists firmly pinned against the door. "Elsa…" she growled in warning, giving her a pointed look. Elsa's eyes softened and her smile turned warm and understanding as she saw in her _noaide's_ eyes the words the dark-haired woman was unable to find a way to express. She tugged gently against Honeymaren's grip, the Northuldran immediately releasing her and stepping back. The queen wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and pressed her forehead to the _noaide's_, closing her eyes as she focused on calming her own racing heartbeat. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, placing a soft, apologetic kiss on Honeymaren's soft, full lips. "I'll behave, I promise," she said with a shy smile. Honeymaren smirked and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her close and nuzzling her lovingly as she buried her nose in her hair and breathed deeply. "You? Behave? I'll believe it when I see it," she teased, with a loving smile.

Elsa grinned, her fingers playing with the soft baby hairs at the nape of her lover's neck. "I'll have you know, _noaide_, that before I met you, I was a polite and proper well-bred young woman of the utmost innocence," she argued, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she bit her lip lightly. "It's no fault of mine you stole that innocence from me during a deliciously sinful night of passion." Honeymaren chuckled and shook her head, swaying lightly with the queen in her arms. "If I recall correctly, it was you, Your Majesty, begging me to make you mine," she whispered in the blonde's ear, smirking as she felt her goddess shiver in her arms.

Just as the queen was about to tell her she would never _stop_ asking for that particular action, rhythmic knocking had both women turning to the door. "Come in, Anna," Elsa called, smiling and kissing Honeymaren's cheek lovingly as the redhead entered. Anna smiled brightly at the pair, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "Alright, lovebirds, the time has come," she said teasingly. "Say your goodbyes." Honeymaren blinked in confusion, looking between the sisters questioningly. "What is she talking about, Snowflake?" Just as Elsa opened her mouth, Kari appeared in the doorway next to Anna, face flushed red and a bashful smile on her face. "P-pardon me, Your Majesties, Lady Nattura," she said with a quick curtsy. "Lord Kristoff asked that I warn you that if Lady Nattura doesn't come down quickly, he will send Sven up to collect her." Anna's eye twitched as she turned to the pretty young brunette. "Kari, would you kindly tell Lord Kristoff that if he does not wish to abruptly find himself single, he will refrain from allowing Sven to wander about the castle unsupervised. She will be out soon enough." Kari giggled and nodded, curtsying once more and flashing a playful wink Honeymaren's way before leaving to deliver her message.

Honeymaren smirked and raised a brow, figuring Ryder must have been with Kristoff to elicit such a reaction from Kari before looking back at Elsa. "Any intentions of explaining what exactly I am to be appearing for, my love?" Elsa chuckled, though it was tinged with a bit of disappointment. "Kristoff is here to collect you for your stag party," she answered, pouting slightly as she pressed a bit closer. "Stag party?" she parroted, raising a quizzical eyebrow at her lover's sudden light moping. "It's Arendellian tradition," Anna chimed in, moving closer to the couple and giving her sister a small, apologetic smile for having to separate them. "Stag and doe parties – kind of a…last hurrah for the people about to be married. Though I suppose technically we ought to be having two separate doe parties tonight, but you definitely seem to fit more of the 'stag' role, Honeymaren," Anna said with a smirk before making a shooing motion with her hands. "Speaking of stag, I would like to keep my fiancé's reindeer from running amuck in our castle, so say goodbye to your blushing bride! You won't be seeing her again until she's walking to the altar."

Honeymaren frowned slightly, instinctively pulling Elsa closer as she turned her gaze back to the queen in her arms. "Wait, what? Why not? Where are you going?" Elsa giggled and brushed the fingers of one hand through Honeymaren's hair, a warmth blossoming in her chest from the slight worry in her lover's voice. "I'm afraid I don't know. It is considered terribly bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Elsa explained before her smile turned playfully suggestive. "Anna's job is to hide me in the castle to prevent you from seeking me out and…taking advantage of me before we are properly wed." Honeymaren grinned, but before she could open her mouth to reply, Anna walked over and grabbed her by the back of her tunic. "Alright, alright, alright, that's enough of that, now get out of here, you!" she grumbled good-naturedly as she dragged her to the door, much to her sister's amusement. Honeymaren smirked, nimbly ducking around Anna before rushing back to Elsa and kissing her deeply, burying one hand in white-gold waves of silk while the other pulled her close.

Elsa immediately returned the kiss with vigor, grasping fistfuls of Honeymaren's tunic and pulling her ever closer. When they finally parted for air, Honeymaren pressed her forehead against the queen's lovingly, closing her eyes and brushing her thumb across the soft skin of her cheek. "I love you, Elsa," she said huskily, pressing another, slower kiss to her lips. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar, my goddess," she whispered softly, smiling when she heard Anna stomping up behind her once more. "Alright, Casanova, _out!_ Out, out, out!" she said with a laugh as she shoved her out the door, leaving a brightly smiling and blushing winter spirit behind as Elsa wiggled her fingers at her in a small wave and sat on the bed. "Play nicely with the other children, make good choices, don't disgrace the family name, and all that good stuff, now GIT!" Anna called down the hall before closing the door solidly and leaning back against it with a laugh.

"By the Gods, you can cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a dull spoon. You two have been cooped up here alone all morning and afternoon, aren't you _tired_ yet?" Anna asked with a smirk before walking over to the bed to sit next to her sister. Elsa glared disapprovingly at Anna, though the bright blush on her features negated any effect it may have had. "I will have you know, dear sister, she served me breakfast in bed, read to me, then we took a lengthy nap. We were perfectly proper and modest," she began confidently before the memory of her pinning the Northuldran against her bathroom door made her blush deepen impossibly further. "Most of the time," she muttered underneath her breath, much to Anna's amusement.

The redhead smirked and gave her sister a disbelieving look. "You're trying to tell me you weren't up here making love all morning," she asked in more of a flat statement than a question, blinking when Elsa bit her lip and gave an exasperated sigh. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. We haven't…made love…for over a week," she admitted quietly, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Some sort of Northuldran abstinence tradition before the wedding. Similar to ours, I suppose, to spend the night away from one's betrothed and build desire and suspense. It's absolutely _maddening_," she grumbled, eliciting a giggle from the redhead. When she received another pointed glare, Anna held up her hands innocently. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never imagined you having to deal with…well, _lust_ before," she defended with a grin. "Though I suppose after the sounds I heard coming from this bedroom last week I shouldn't be surprised," she teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as her grin grew impossibly wider at the scandalized look on her older sister's face.

Anna laughed when Elsa reached back and grabbed a pillow, smacking her soundly in the face. The redhead immediately snatched a second pillow and a short scuffle later saw the sisters panting and laughing as they lay sprawled on Elsa's bed, giggling as though they were children again. After several moments, Anna rolled onto her side, resting her head on her arm and smiling at her big sister. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride, Elsa," she said in a warm, quiet voice. "I'm so happy for you…and so incredibly proud of you." Elsa smiled bashfully and rolled on her side as well to face her beloved little sister, grasping her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Anna. I wouldn't be anything without you," she said sincerely. Anna simply smiled, a comfortable silence falling over the sisters as they lost themselves in thought, thinking of everything that had happened to lead up to that moment.

"It's crazy to think how life works sometimes, isn't it?" Anna said after a while, causing Elsa to tilt her head curiously. "Think about it," Anna said earnestly, leaning up a bit to prop up her elbow, her head resting in her hand as she looked down at her sister. "All of the horrible, crazy, impossible things that needed to happen for us to find our happily ever after. If Grandfather hadn't done the horrible things he did, the mist never would have happened. Mother never would have lived in Arendelle, Father may not have fallen in love with her. Even if they did fall in love, you would not have had powers or been the fifth spirit," she mused aloud. Elsa chuckled at Anna's whimsy, smiling adoringly at her. "And if I hadn't been such a good big sister, I might have let you marry that miserable Southern Isles cur and you never would have met Kristoff," Elsa teased. "You're welcome, by the way."

Anna made a face at Elsa that only made the blonde chuckle again before her smile turned more somber. "And if you hadn't been such an impossibly amazing little sister, I would never have the extraordinary life I do now," she said quietly. Anna smiled and waved her hand dismissively, blinking in surprise when Elsa caught it and gave it a firm squeeze. "I'm serious, Anna," she said softly, sitting up and entwining their fingers lovingly. "If you were any less remarkable, I wouldn't have been able to follow my heart and live in the enchanted forest. I never would have known what it was to fall in love or be loved in return." The blonde gave a short, dry chuckle and a wry smile. "I would have lived the rest of my life alone on the North Mountain without a soul in the world to love me if it wasn't for you, Anna. I know you think you're just my feisty little sister, but...you really _are_ my hero, do you know that?" Elsa asked softly, reaching out to wipe away the tears that fell from bright teal pools.

Anna sniffled, smiling brightly at her sister for a moment before she could no longer contain herself, shooting forward to tackle Elsa in a giant hug that had the blonde giggling fondly and squeezing back with all her might. "I love you, Anna," she murmured into fiery red tresses that smelled of summer and sweet memories. "I love you, too, Els," Anna answered, giving the winter spirit a final squeeze before pulling away and taking a short, resetting breath. "Okay, enough of the mushy stuff," she said playfully, even as she wiped away her tears. "I have a present for you," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she scrambled off the bed, ducking down next to the side of it. Elsa blinked in confusion, leaning over the side to look and jumping back just in time to narrowly avoid being knocked in the head when her exuberant sister popped up once more with a rectangular package wrapped in light blue and white paper, thrusting it excitedly toward her.

The blonde queen raised an amused eyebrow as she took the package gingerly. "Did you seriously hide my present in my own bedroom? What kind of a hiding spot is that?" Anna smirked and raised a challenging copper brow of her own. "But did you find it?" Elsa blinked before smirking and rolling her eyes. "That's what I thought," Anna confirmed with a triumphant nod before she got back on the bed. "Now open it!" Elsa laughed and delicately opened the package, taking extra care to not rip the paper and carefully folded it just to torment the impatient redhead. Finally, when it seemed her sister was ready to pounce on her and rip the package open herself, Elsa lifted the lid off of the rectangular box, a flaming blush immediately fanning across her entire face as she saw what lay inside. "A-Anna…are these…?" she stuttered.

"They're going to look amazing on you, I swear!" Anna said with a squeal as Elsa pulled out a lacy white negligee. It appeared to be worn almost like a tunic except that it was clearly designed to leave her shoulders and collarbone tantalizingly bare, held up by two thin, barely-there silk straps. The top consisted of tightly knit lace that looked like snowflakes that dipped down just enough to hide her breasts from view while the rest of the negligee was a curtain of see-through silky fabric that would just barely reach the line of her hips. She laid it on the bed, her blush deepening impossibly further when Anna pulled out the matching lacy underwear to match. "Go on, look at the rest!" she urged.

One by one, Elsa pulled out an assortment of lingerie, each one more provocative and revealing than the next. A deep blue satin chemise, the front of which parted like a curtain just below the breast line to leave the stomach exposed. A sinful red teddy that revealed far more than it covered and was meant to be removed by pulling a single silk ribbon. A dark purple piece of see-through lace that was supposed to be worn like a dress shirt but was really nothing more than a shawl with a single button in the middle to hold it in place. Just as Elsa was about to launch into a tirade about how she was _never_ going to be able to bring herself to wear any of this, the final remaining item in the package caught her eye. She blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion as she reached in and pulled out the familiar garment – it was one of Maren's simple white, flowing undershirts. Anna grinned devilishly at Elsa's confused look. "Trust me, Elsa. It's going to drive her absolutely wild. I don't get it, I really don't, but I don't have to – all I know is it's a thing and Kristoff is absolutely incapable of keeping his hands off of me when I wear one of his shirts. It was actually his suggestion," she said with a smirk, laughing when Elsa made a strange squeaking sound and dropped the shirt, covering her burning face with her hands. "_Anna_!" she hissed, pulling her hands away for a brief moment only to cover her face again when she saw the offending articles still strewn about her bed.

Anna laughed loudly, picking up each of the articles and holding them against her big sister contemplatively while the blonde stuttered and stumbled trying to form a coherent sentence. "Don't turn into a prude on me now, it's the night before your wedding, Els! I promise you, she's not going to be able to keep her hands off of you when you wear these," she said confidently. "Anna…I-I couldn't _possibly_…" Elsa tried to reason, only for Anna to interrupt her in a chiding voice. "Ah-ah-ah, no you don't! You are the goddess of winter, for crying out loud – you're gorgeous and this will do nothing but enhance your natural beauty. This is no different than wearing a nice gown to a party, Els. It's just…a different kind of party," she reasoned, winking at her as she began to put the lingerie back in the box they came from. "Consider yourself a wedding present – this is nothing more than gift-wrapping. Besides, it's for Honeymaren and we both know you will do anything to make that woman happy."

Elsa chewed her bottom lip for a moment, fingering the silky fabric of one of the negligees. "Do…do you really think she'll like this, Anna?" she asked in a quiet voice, the red in her face darkening. Anna smiled reassuringly at her, playfully tapping a finger under her chin. "I know she will, Els – if for no other reason than you're wearing it," she answered confidently, putting the lid on the box. "It's a nice way to make it special, anyway," she continued as she leaned over to set the box on the floor. When she sat back up, she blinked upon seeing the nervous, contemplative look on her sister's face. "Els?" she asked gently, reaching out to touch her knee. "Are you okay?"

Elsa continued to chew on her bottom lip thoughtfully before nervous blue eyes flicked up to meet concerned teal before lowering again. "I really want to make tomorrow night memorable for her, Anna," Elsa admitted quietly, beginning to wring her hands in her age-old nervous habit. Anna smiled reassuringly at her sister, reaching out to take her fretting hands in her own and squeezing them gently. "Elsa, look at me," she ordered gently. When Elsa looked up, Anna lightly brushed the queen's bangs from her face before standing and pulling her up with her. "I promise you, Els, the best thing you can do tomorrow night it to just relax and listen to your body," she advised her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Love isn't something you can make a plan for, Elsa, so don't bother trying. Not that it matters in the end, anyway," she said with a chuckle. Elsa blinked, her brow furrowing in slight hurt. "Anna, of course it matters…why would you say that?"

Anna simply smiled and leaned forward to embrace her sister tightly. "No it doesn't, sweet sister. Do you know why?" she murmured in her ear before pulling away and cupping Elsa's face in her hands, smiling lovingly at her. "Because tomorrow you are marrying the most perfect person in the world for you. And when you are with her tomorrow night, all of these fears and doubts and insecurities you feel right now are going to melt away as though they never existed…because that's what true love does. That's what _she_ does." Elsa's eyes softened, a slow, accepting smile coming to her face as the truth of her sister's words settled over her heart. "Now, come on," Anna said, a playful twinkle sparkling in her beautiful teal pools. "There's sooo much chocolate stashed away in the room we are going to be staying in and it's so clever not even _Honeymaren_ would be able to find you if she were to try." Elsa giggled before a loving smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yes, she would," she said simply as her sister opened the bedroom door for her.

Anna took a moment to really look at her older sister, taking in all the things that had changed in her over the past several months alone. Shoulders that were once painfully tense with ramrod straight posture appeared softer and more relaxed, though it surprised the redhead that it seemed as though this allowed the queen to stand even straighter than she did as Queen – as if she could truly stand tall because the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Though Elsa had been in complete control of her powers for going on four years now, it was only in the last several months that her sister finally looked comfortable in her own skin. Anna smiled brightly at her beloved sister and the clearly lovestruck look on her face, an amazing warmth blooming in her heart when a realization struck her - Elsa had finally, _finally,_ at long last found her place in the world.

And it would forever be with her loving _noaide_ of the enchanted forest.

"You're right," Anna agreed softly, a happy sigh escaping her lips. "She would."

There was nowhere Elsa could go that Honeymaren wouldn't find her. She found her in the chaos of the forest, she found her in the stormy seas of Elsa's torment and fear, she even fought her way around death to find her way back to her sister. Though Anna couldn't help the slight twinge of melancholy as she led her sister to where they would be spending their last night together as they did when they were children before Elsa became a wife, a single thought pushed all of her sadness away – she would never lose her sister again.

Because Honeymaren would _always_ find her.

* * *

"So…what is the point of this again?" Honeymaren asked as she looked around the crowded establishment. She sat at a round, wooden table with Kristoff, Mattias, and Ryder, eyeing the many loud and clearly drunk Arendellian citizens as they toasted and cheered, bouts of raucous laughter erupting every minute or so from different tables. Though much of the staff of the 'pub', so Kristoff had named it, were women, the vast majority of its patrons were men. While everyone seemed happy enough and in good spirits with the upcoming wedding, Honeymaren kept her head on a subtle swivel – a large group of drunk men in one place felt like a recipe for disaster to the _noaide_ if ever there was one.

"To drink!" Kristoff said cheerfully, lifting his mug emphatically. "Swap stories, give advice, generally embarrass the hell out of you and hope to get you to the altar in time tomorrow!" he said, taking a drink from his mug as though what he said was the most normal thing in the world. Honeymaren raised a bemused eyebrow at her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "So you're telling me that instead of running my fingers through the silky waterfall of my ridiculously sexy fiancé's hair, it's _your_ ugly mug and blonde locks I will be holding back when you puke later tonight?" she asked with a smirk before lifting her cup. "_That_ sounds like a good trade," she murmured sarcastically into her cup with a playful eye roll as she took a drink of the bitter liquid. Kristoff grinned and took a deep swig of his own drink as Mattias laughed loudly and put a reassuring hand on Honeymaren's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. He'll look much better after a pint or ten."

That comment nearly had Kristoff spitting out his drink as he choked on his laughter, the entire table joining in as Ryder clapped Kristoff on the back in an attempt to be helpful. Mattias held his mug high in the center of the table. "To a long and happy marriage," he toasted with a proud sparkle in his eye. "May your joys be deep as the fjord and as light as the ocean's foam." Honeymaren grinned as the table raised the mugs, Kristoff and Ryder yelling 'cheers!' before all four occupants drank their mugs dry. Honeymaren made a slight face at the bitter taste, though she was surprised to find it was oddly growing on her. She glanced over and grinned to see her brother with the mug to his lips and his head tilted precariously backward, tapping the bottom of the mug to try to get every last drop – it apparently agreed with him far quicker than it did with her.

Honeymaren blinked when a pitcher suddenly appeared and began pouring more mead into her empty mug just moments after she had set it down. She looked up to see a pretty redhead with bright blue eyes smiling down at her pleasantly before winking and walking away without a word. She blinked again and looked from her now full cup and back to the other occupants of the table. Ryder looked just as confused as she was as he looked between his sister, her now full cup, and his still empty one with a slight pout. "Hey, how'd you do that?" he asked, looking around the pub questioningly. When Honeymaren answered with a bewildered shrug, both Mattias and Kristoff started laughing. "Well, that didn't take long," Kristoff commented before standing to his full and considerable height, glancing around for a moment before waving his hand to catch the eye of another barmaid who nodded in understanding and began to fill another pitcher. "I'm confused," Honeymaren said, eyeing her mug suspiciously as though her missing answers lay within its frothy contents.

"That's probably going to happen a lot tonight, kid," Mattias said with a grin. "It's a compliment, trust me." Honeymaren simply gave Mattias a flat look, raising a single expectant eyebrow at him. "It's because you're excessively attractive, Lady Nattura," came a feminine voice from next to her, a dainty hand with another pitcher reaching over to fill the grinning general's mug. Honeymaren blinked and looked up at the newcomer to find pretty hazel eyes smiling down at her mischievously, honey-gold locks framing a comely face. "Many of the young women in the kingdom have been set atwitter by the mysterious and beautifully handsome lady of the forest that has managed to capture Her Majesty's heart." Honeymaren blushed, a slight petulant scowl coming to her face when the blonde woman moved around behind her to fill her eagerly waiting brother's mug, lifting her own to her lips. "I have eyes only for my queen," she muttered into her mug insistently, nearly choking when the woman leaned over to whisper in her ear. "That's not going to stop them from imagining themselves in Her Majesty's sinfully lucky place tomorrow night."

All three of her companions laughed loudly at the shocked look on the spluttering _noaide's_ face as the blonde sauntered to the other side of the table to fill Kristoff's mug, the mountain man leaning back to give her some room. "I have to congratulate you, Gretta – I don't think I've ever seen her speechless by anyone's doing but the queen's," he commented teasingly, smirking when Honeymaren glared daggers at him. Gretta laughed good-naturedly and rested her hand on her hip, cocking them to one side casually. "Leave the poor woman alone, Kristoff. She can't help being the dirty fantasy of half the women in the kingdom. If anything, you menfolk need to step up your game lest us women decide once and for all you lot truly are useless. The proof of it is sitting right at your table, after all," she said with a laugh, flashing Honeymaren a quick wink while the _noaide_ grinned at the scandalized looks on the men's faces. "Thanks, Gretta!" she called after her playfully. "Anytime, honeybee!" the barmaid called back from across the pub, much to her amusement. Honeymaren grinned at her companions, lifting her mug to her lips once more.

"I changed my mind. I like stag parties."

* * *

"I don't get it," Honeymaren said an hour and several pints later, leaning back in her chair as she looked between Kristoff and Mattias. "Okay, so the point is to try to get everyone else drunk by stating things that others have done," Mattias explained. "Like this. Never have I ever held a full conversation with a reindeer." Kristoff scowled at Mattias but lifted his mug to his lips and took a deep drink. He lowered his mug slightly and narrowed his eyes at Ryder, reaching out and kicking the leg of his chair. Her brother made an odd noise of realization and immediately took a drink, grinning broadly at the mountain man. "Alright, now you try," Mattias urged. Honeymaren thought for a moment before smirking. "Never have I ever slept with a redhead." Kristoff grinned and proudly took a deep drink, Honeymaren chuckling when Mattias lifted his mug to his lips also. She raised an eyebrow and reached out to cover Ryder's mug with her hand when he tried to lift his mug. "Ryder, you never slept with a redhead," she explained with a chuckle that turned into a full out laugh when he pouted. "But I'm _thirsty_," he whined.

"Never have I ever shot an arrow," Kristoff proclaimed boldly, grinning when all three of his companions drank, Ryder most eagerly. "Never have I ever slept with a queen!" Mattias fired back. Honeymaren and Kristoff grinned and cracked their mugs together before taking a drink. "Never have I ever kissed a woman!" called Ryder out enthusiastically, all three occupants of the table turning to look at him. The reindeer herder blinked for a moment before putting down his mug and scowling. "Well, now I'm sad." Everyone shared a good laugh at that while Kristoff clapped his young friend on the back. "Hopefully before you go back to the forest you will have grown the balls to introduce yourself to Kari like I've told you to," he said mirthfully before taking another drink. Ryder flailed his hands in frustrated exasperation before sinking into his chair. "I can't _help_ it! She's so pretty! Every time I think about talking to her it feels like a reindeer kicked me in the stomach," he complained, reaching for his mug and its comforting contents. "What if she laughs in my face?!" he nearly wailed in dramatic despair. Honeymaren tried to hide her secret grin behind her own mug. "Oh, I'd say your chances of experiencing your first kiss in Arendelle are pretty good, little brother," she said sagely.

Ryder stared at his sister suspiciously, instantly catching on to her knowing tone and setting his cup down roughly, turning in his chair to face her head-on. "Tell me everything you know that I don't!" he demanded. Honeymaren simply smirked. "There is nowhere enough time nor crayons to explain to you all the things I know that you don't, little brother," she said smugly, going back to her drink as Kristoff and Mattias laughed loudly. Just as Ryder was about to launch into a full-on tirade only a younger sibling was capable of producing, a loud, gruff voice with a thick accent boomed from across the pub. "I thought I heard ye guffawin' over here, Matty!"

Mattias looked up and grinned broadly when none other than Davos stomped over, rising to greet the man with a firm hug. "I thought I smelled something when we came here," Mattias joked with a laugh, clapping the man on the back before releasing him. Davos simply grinned toothily as Kristoff, Honeymaren, and Ryder rose to greet him as well. Kristoff reached out to shake the soldier's hand firmly with a grin of his own. "Good to see you again, Davos," he greeted. When Davos turned to meet Honeymaren's eyes, his own softened in an almost affectionate way that surprised the _noaide_ immensely. "I hafta say, life suits ye much better than death did, lass. It's good to have ye back amongst the livin'," he said warmly.

"Davos was the first brave soul to join the front lines when we stormed Calabria," Mattias piped in upon seeing Honeymaren's puzzled expression, putting his hand on the broad man's shoulder. "Aye," Davos commented. "I wasn't about ta let no sissy Calabrian whelp try ta take ye out before I'd had a chance at a rematch with ye," he said in a playful attempt to lighten the mood. "It shouldn'ta surprised us that ye didn't need anyone's help to fight off death himself, eh?" he barked out with a laugh. Honeymaren offered the gruff man a genuine grin and held her arm out to him. "Perhaps not…but it's always good to know when there is a friend at your back, all the same," she answered. Davos's grin widened as he reached out and grasped her wrist firmly, understanding the heavy weight of her words. "That it is, lass," he said in a lower voice. "That it is."

"Alright, alright, enough of the depressing mushy stuff," Kristoff said as he waved his mug around. "No touchy-feely stuff at a stag party!" Davos blinked, his eyes widening with hopeful excitement as he looked at the table's occupants. "OCH, NO! Is that what ye be doin' here?!" Before anyone could answer, Davos pursed his lips together and made an impossibly loud and shrill whistling noise, halting all sound in the pub in an instant. "OI, LADS!" he yelled across the pub, grasping Honeymaren's hand and lifting it in the air, her eyes going wide when every eye in the establishment turned to her, lighting with surprise and recognition. "Lady Nattura be gettin' hitched tomorrow morn'! We're runnin' outta drinkin time!"

A cacophony of hoots, cheers, and applause erupted in the pub when Davos poured the remaining contents of his mug into Honeymaren's as congratulating hands appeared out of nowhere to pat her on the back and shake her hand. Davos ordered another drink before standing on one of the tables, yanking Honeymaren up with him and lifting his mug high in the air. "TO THE QUEENS!" he shouted to be heard above the raucous noise.

"TO THE QUEENS!" came the resounding answer.

"TO ARENDELLE!" shouted Mattias.

"TO ARENDELLE!" they cried.

"Here's to women, so fine and divine!" Davos said in a sing-song voice, playfully wrapping his arm around Honeymaren's shoulders.

"They bleed every month and bear every nine!" answered a random man from the crowd.

"There's no other creature on heaven, earth, or hell!" called Mattias with a grin, raising his mug with the rest of the crowd.

"That can take the juice from the nut without cracking its shell!" roared the crowd in unison, followed by another round of cheers and cracking of mugs.

Davos grinned at the bewildered look on Honeymaren's face and began to sing loudly.

"Ohhh, cheers ta beers an' legs behind your ears!

Here's to doin' an' drinkin', not sittin' and thinkin'!

May all your ups an' downs be between the sheets!

An' here's to lesbians, 'cause they have good taste!"

Honeymaren laughed as Davos drained his mug in one go to the cheers of the crowd, lifting the empty cup triumphantly in the air before giving her a pointed, challenging smirk, his eyes flicking between her full mug and her face expectantly. She rolled her eyes and laughed before draining her own, the assembled crowd cheering approvingly when she raised her empty glass and yelled across the crowd. "LONG LIVE THE QUEENS!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEENS!"

* * *

Honeymaren took a deep breath of cool, damp air as she exited the tavern, running her fingers through her hair and sighing tiredly. It had been nearly two hours since Davos had joined them and there was not a moment of rest to be had since then. It didn't take long before Honeymaren was subtly pouring the contents of her cup into that of her companions. The _noaide_ was only a fan of losing her wits in one scenario and it involved a breathtakingly gorgeous and magical queen, not a horde of singing drunken men. She groaned when the nearby bells chimed the midnight hour, running her hands over her face. How was she supposed to convince the guys to go home? She was getting married tomorrow, dammit!

Just as she was about to turn to go back into the pub and let them know she was going to head back to the castle, a tell-tale whistling had her looking upward. She grinned when she saw the flowery outline of Gale flitting about the building, clearly searching for something. "Gale!" she called, stepping out in the deserted street and waving to catch her attention. Gale swirled around excitedly when she spotted her quarry, rushing down and twirling around her affectionately. _*Hello, sweet noaide!*_ came the wind spirit's lilting voice as a parchment folded in the shape of a bird floated around in front of her. _*The mistress has sent a message for you.*_

"Thanks, Gale," Honeymaren said with a grin, snagging the note from the air and unfolding it excitedly, her eyes quickly scanning her beloved's elegant script.

_My dearest love,_

_I hope you're having fun and Gale doesn't find you causing __**too**__ much trouble. I wanted to let you know that my room is prepared for you tonight. **Don't** believe Kristoff if he tells you that your party must end with you including a 'real stag', he is just trying to __convince you to have a sleepover in the stables with Sven. T__he knight of my dreams and my future wife will **not** be sleeping in the stables, I don't care **how** comfortable he says it is._

_I also wanted to let you know that I've missed you from the moment you walked out of the door. Never in my dizziest daydreams did I imagine I would be writing a letter like this someday, but I'm so excited to say…_

_I absolutely cannot __**wait**__ to marry you tomorrow._

_I love you with all that I am, and tomorrow I will promise you all that I will ever be._

_May the stars guide you, my sweet noaide._

_Álo ovvto, _

_Elsa_

Honeymaren leaned against the wall of the pub with a goofy, lopsided grin as she read the letter over and again. She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining how beautiful the queen would look in a dress of pure white, gliding down the aisle toward her.

"You look awfully relaxed for a woman lingering around alone in a dark alley," came a smooth, heavily accented and feminine voice. Honeymaren blinked and pushed herself off of the wall to meet the soft brown eyes of a beautiful woman with wavy milk chocolate hair standing with her arms crossed and giving her a curious look. The fire maven frowned slightly, folding up the note and slipping it into her pocket – the woman appeared to be observing her, like she was sizing her up. "I suppose the same could be said for you," she said nonchalantly, eyeing the rather pretty and finely dressed woman with thinly veiled suspicion. "Can I help you?"

"No," the mysterious woman answered simply, hiking an elegant brow at her. Honeymaren leaned forward slightly, expecting the strange woman to say something only for the silence to stretch on awkwardly. At least, it felt awkward to Honeymaren – the brunette appeared content to simply watch the Northuldran in silence. "Alright, then. Well…can…I walk you somewhere?" she asked uncertainly, gesturing vaguely around her. The brunette smiled in a manner that seemed half amused and half approving. "_Non,_ _merci_," she answered again. Honeymaren raised a brow at the clear dismissal in a new language – at least that explained the accent, she thought.

"Okay, then…" she said hesitantly, giving a small, awkward wave. "Have a good night, I guess." With that, Honeymaren turned and began to walk back to the pub to let the boys know she was going to be heading back to the castle. She made it only a few steps then paused, sighing deeply and shaking her head before turning around again. "Look, I don't feel comfortable just leaving you out here alone in this alley. Can I invite you in for a drink or something? Or if you wait here for a moment, I am going to go say goodbye to my brother and our friends and then I am heading to the castle if I can escort you somewhere?"

"How very kind of you to offer to help a strange woman you know nothing about," the woman said with a suggestively raised eyebrow, cocking her hips to the side. "What might your motives be, I wonder?" Honeymaren frowned, her metaphorical hackles raising at the thinly veiled insinuation. "Well, my soon-to-be _wife_ is laboring under the notion that she is marrying an upstanding, moral person and I think she'd appreciate me ensuring nothing unsavory happens to a foreign diplomat in her kingdom on the eve of her wedding." Honeymaren bit her lip to stifle the smirk at the clear surprise now showing on the woman's face. "_Trés bon_. How did you know I was a diplomat?" Honeymaren crossed her arms and shrugged. "The queen of the country is getting married tomorrow, so I'm sure there's no shortage of self-assured individuals with an accent wandering around causing trouble," she said with a smirk, earning an amusedly impressed smile from the foreign woman. "I'm Honeymaren. Would you like to come in and meet my friends?" Honeymaren asked with a small, polite bow, gesturing to the pub. The woman smiled and stepped up to the Northuldran, slipping her hand into her arm. "My name is Belle, and I'd be delighted."

Honeymaren opened the door for Belle, allowing the French noble to step inside as she searched for Kristoff's mop of honey-blonde hair. "Kristoff!" she called, waving him over. The mountain man grinned and weaved through the throng of thoroughly drunk pub patrons, blinking in surprise when he saw who she was with. "Your Grace! What in the world are you doing down here?" Kristoff asked, bowing his head politely to Belle. The brunette smiled warmly and rolled her eyes. "Kristoff, how many times must I ask you? There is no need for formal titles amongst friends," she chided him gently before leaning up and kissing the ice harvester on either cheek, smiling at Honeymaren when she pulled back. "I heard from my guards there was a pretty raucous stag party and thought this must be my chance to get to know Elsa's betrothed that Anna's told me so much about." She turned and looked at Honeymaren, making a show of looking her up and down. "I must say, the rumors I have been hearing are true, she is quite the looker – Elsa is a _very_ lucky woman."

Honeymaren blushed and coughed into her fist, her blush only deepening when Kristoff began to laugh openly at her. She scowled and punched him in the arm before straightening her clothes, smoothing imaginary wrinkles as though nothing had happened while the mountain man winced in pain and rubbed his arm. "See to it that my brother gets home, will you?" she asked flatly, turning away from him for a moment before pausing and turning back to him. "And Elsa specifically said no sleepovers in the stables with Sven. You, Mattias, and Ryder are to sleep in your assigned bedrooms. Queen's orders," she said with a smirk when Kristoff spread his arms in feigned innocence. She grinned and offered her arm, Kristoff smiling back brightly and clasping her forearm firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kristoff. Thanks for a fun night. I'm going to see Miss Belle home," she said with a smile, offering a small wave before turning and gesturing toward the door, inviting Belle to take her leave. Belle smiled brightly and leaned up to place a kiss on either side of Kristoff's face again in farewell. "I will see you at the wedding, _mon ami_," she said before waving as well and walking out of the door.

When Honeymaren made to follow her, Kristoff reached out to snag her sleeve, speaking lowly to her. "Maren, that is Belle, the Duchess de Chagny. Be very careful - she is a very important and powerful member of the French aristocracy and there would be no shortage of men with less than noble intentions if they were to find out she was wandering Arendelle right now," he warned in a quiet voice, carefully glancing around for eavesdropping pub patrons. Honeymaren nodded once in understanding before patting his arm reassuringly and hurrying after the Duchess. Once outside, she offered her arm with a polite smile. "Shall we?" Belle nodded, taking her arm with a smile and allowing Honeymaren to lead her through town.

"So, I can't help but find myself impressed by you, Lady Nattura," Belle commented in a nonchalant manner after a few moments. Honeymaren blinked and turned twilight-flecked eyes toward the Duchess questioningly. "I beg your pardon?" she asked. The French woman smiled and shrugged as she gazed out at the fjord. "Well, when Anna wrote to me and hinted that Elsa had found love, I was quite skeptical. Elsa is an enigmatic woman who has always kept the world at arm's length, even after her powers were revealed. Throughout the years, she had never even shown interest in friendship among the aristocracy, let alone affection for any suitors, of which there were many," she said conversationally as they walked, turning her gaze back to Honeymaren, surprised to find a slight scowl on her pretty features. "Perhaps it is because no one bothered to take the time to see that her true worth and more breathtaking beauty lies within her and, in her _considerable_ wisdom, she chose not to waste her precious time with such shallow individuals." Rather than be put off by the thinly-veiled insult made in the defense of her lover, Belle's smile widened. "I mean no offense, Lady Nattura. Make no mistake, anyone worth knowing in the world understands that your bride is an incredible woman without equal. While her beauty, grace, and elegance are consistently the talk of the envious aristocracy, it is her cunning mind and gentle heart that has made her the darling of the court. When Anna wrote me again to tell me that not only had she found true love but had _proposed,_ and to a _woman,_ no less, I was shocked and...pleasantly surprised."

Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at that, eyeing Belle quizzically. "Pleasantly surprised?" she parroted questioningly. Belle's smile turned a bit sly, light brown eyes searching the stars for the best way to answer her. "Let's just say…it is refreshing to know such an amazing woman will remain unspoiled by the follies of men who are so distressingly beneath her." Honeymaren chuckled, a wistful smile on her face. "Well, I'm not so unaware of my defects that I will claim she has avoided marrying below her station, but I am happy to have saved her from the idiocy of men." Belle laughed lightly, the sound dainty and dignified. "Loyal, humble, _and_ witty," she commented in a pleased voice. "Elsa truly is a lucky woman. Not only is she marrying for love, but her taste is second to none," she complimented as the castle came into view, her smile turning into a grin when she felt the Northuldran relax slightly next to her.

"Satisfied there are no bandits lurking about, Lady Nattura? Don't think I haven't noticed that your head has been on a swivel since we left Kristoff at the pub," Belle teased. "I suppose a healthy sense of paranoia is a necessity when living in a forest." Honeymaren smirked as they walked into Arendelle proper, shrugging. "I guess it's a hard habit to kick. If I am going to protect Elsa as my wife and the queens as their royal knight, then I must always be aware of the environment. Besides," she added playfully, peeking at the Duchess from the corner of her eye. "If your guards that have been following us can't keep themselves hidden well enough to evade my detection in the middle of the night, I am not willing to lay much stock in our safety should these 'bandits' decide to make an appearance." Belle blinked in surprise, staring at Honeymaren for a moment before laughing once again, nodding in acknowledgment to the Arendellian guards as they entered the castle gates.

"It is not often I find myself surprised, Lady Nattura, and you have done this twice within the hour. I daresay Elsa has her hands full with you," she commented approvingly before her smile turned mischievous. "I may have brought _a…special_ wedding gift for the both of you." Belle's smile turned into a small, devious grin and leaned in closer. "Though, I suppose it is more of a honeymoon present as it is _quite...improper," _she whispered, flashing the Northuldran a wink before straightening again. "I _do_ hope you enjoy it. Rather, I hope you can convince Elsa to let _herself_ enjoy it. But, after meeting you, I would venture there is very little our beautiful queen would not do for you out of love." Honeymaren blinked in confusion, blushing for reasons she didn't quite understand. What was she talking about?

When they entered the castle, Belle smiled and turned to face Honeymaren. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you, Lady Nattura," she said, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on either side of her cheek. "I look forward to seeing your beautiful bride on your worthy arm tomorrow, brave knight, and I hope you will save me a dance." Honeymaren grinned broadly and bowed slightly. "The pleasure was mine, Your Grace. As for the dance, you may have to pry Elsa from my arms to get it," she teased lightly. Belle grinned and curtseyed as Kari appeared to escort her to her room. "Well, wish me luck in my endeavors as I chase the coveted prize, then," she said with a laugh before turning to Kari with a secretive smile. _"Isn't it strange, my friend, that the gentlest of hearts belong to all the souls on fire?" _she asked the maid in French, smiling innocently at Honeymaren when the Northuldran narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two women._ "She really is quite the prize,"_ she commented before winking at Kari. _"Had I known the secret treasures of Arendelle, I might have suggested we **both** come here!"_ The two women giggled together before Belle gave a small wave and allowed Kari to lead her to her room.

Honeymaren laughed to herself and shook her head, taking a deep breath as she started toward Elsa's room with an excited smile. Tomorrow, she would be marrying the woman of her dreams. Elsa would belong to her in every sense of the word and she would never have to be apart from the magical queen again. Her grin grew wider as she took the steps two at a time. In just a few short hours, her life would change forever.

And she couldn't _wait_ for the best years of her life to begin.

**AN: **

***throws the chapter a safe distance away* **

**I'M SORRY I'M LATE! DON'T KILL ME!**

***runs the opposite direction***

**-Volchise**


	45. Happily Ever After (Part One)

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Five – Happily Ever After (Part One)_

Elsa wrung her hands nervously in front of her, biting her lip as she stared at her reflection in the mirrors before her while Gerda fussed over her dress, fixing this and adjusting that. "By the Gods, I cannot believe I have been blessed to live long enough to see my little girl be married," she prattled as she went about her fretting. "And for you to turn out so beautifully! The epitome of grace and elegance! You're every bit your mother and father's daughter, may they rest in peace," she continued tearfully as she stepped back, folding her hands together and pressing her cheek against them. "Oh, they would be so proud of you and the woman you have become, Your Majesty."

Elsa tried to smile at the woman who had been like a second mother to her, but her nerves made it difficult to do anything other than focus on breathing and not bolting from the room. She looked back at her reflection, crystalline blue pools scanning her appearance in a critical, yet almost distant way. The queen's hair was coiffed into a simple low updo, her silky white-gold locks gathered elegantly into a wispy bun at the nape of her neck or in delicately crisscrossing braids at the back of her head, a trail of winter breaths and fern leaves running from one temple to the bun. Her tiara was nestled comfortably in her bangs, shining brightly amongst the sparkling snowflakes that looked like diamonds dotting her carefully feathered locks. Wispy tendrils of blonde curls and long teardrop diamond earrings framed her soft face, the only jewelry the queen wore besides a simple but beautiful diamond snowflake pendant on a short silver chain.

Analytical eyes scanned her dress nervously, perfect white teeth worrying her bottom lip – would Honeymaren like it? The soft-white, lacy fabric fell enticingly off of her smooth, pale shoulders, leaving them exquisitely bare. Full length, see-through sleeves of delicate fabric hugged her arms like a second skin, tapering off halfway down her hands and held in place by small loops on her middle fingers. The top of the dress left her attractively prominent collarbone uncovered and began just above her breasts to show the barest hint of cleavage – enough to be feminine and alluring, yet not outside the range of modesty. The lacy bodice of her dress was a stunning artistic framework of gorgeously crafted winter breaths intermingled with painstakingly detailed snowflakes that fanned out breezily throughout the floor-length gown, as though Gale herself had blown them about the garment. The queen blushed slightly when she caught a side view of herself – the back of her dress was little more than a barely-there, see-through expanse of the same thin fabric of her sleeves that ran all the way down to her full hips, exposing the small dimples at the base of her spine. The rest of the dress flowed beautifully around her in soft, airy waves, as though she were a siren emerging from the foamy whitecaps of the sea. Seemingly pulled straight from one of the fairytales she and Anna read as children, the wide ballgown style dress and train were gathered beautifully at her feet and would surely trail endlessly behind her as she walked down the aisle. When Elsa had marveled how the castle seamstresses could have possibly crafted such a piece of artwork in so little time, Anna had bashfully admitted that she had set them to work on it long ago.

"_So, I have one last surprise for you, Elsa," Anna said nervously, fiddling with a long-empty chocolate wrapper. "I…I really hope you like it…" she trailed off in a murmur. Elsa blinked, setting aside her mug of hot chocolate and offering her little sister a reassuring smile. "Anna, if it's from you of course I am going to love it," she said encouragingly. Anna smiled a little and stood from the bed, taking Elsa's hand and pulling her up with her, leading her to the dressing room. "Well, that's the thing…it's not __**just**__ from me, Els," she said cryptically, her hand resting nervously on the doorknob. Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion, crystalline eyes flicking somewhat apprehensively between the nervous redhead and the door. "Who else is it from?" she asked carefully._

"_Mother."_

_Elsa's eyes went wide with surprise and confusion, searching her sister's unreadable teal pools. Anna took a deep breath and opened the door to the dressing room, revealing the most beautiful wedding dress Elsa had ever seen on a mannequin in the middle of the room, the lengthy train pooled elegantly around it. The winter spirit suddenly found it impossible to breathe as she took in the gorgeous gown as though Anna's deep breath prior to opening the door had come straight from her own lungs. "A-Anna," she choked out, leaning heavily against the doorframe to support her abruptly unreliable balance. "Is…is it…?"_

"_Mother's," Anna affirmed quietly, taking Elsa's hand in her own once more and pulling her into the room and up to the beautiful dress so she could take a closer look. Elsa slowly, hesitantly reached out to touch the delicate lace, as though it might shatter beneath her fingertips. She lightly traced the incredibly detailed lacework, her brow furrowing in slight confusion when she realized the abundance of her signature snowflake in the design as well as her favorite flower, winter breaths, and realized it had been altered to suit her own personality and style. "How…?" she murmured in disbelief, her eyes flicking over to her sister who had remained uncommonly silent. "How is this possible? This…this kind of detail must have taken months. We only agreed to be married in your stead a week ago," she mused aloud._

"_Well…I may have had them working on it for a while," Anna began slowly, reaching out to smooth an imaginary wrinkle from the gown. "I had intended to have it altered for myself, but it just…didn't feel quite right," she admitted. "I know now from what you've told me of the memories Ahtohallan showed you that I was like Mama when she was younger, but…this gown belonged to the Mama __**we**__ knew," she said with a small, wistful smile. "Elegant, delicate, graceful…everything you turned out to be," she finished lovingly, warm teal eyes turning to meet stunned crystalline pools. "I turned out to be more rambunctious like Papa, so I'm awesome in a more obvious way," she added with a laugh, shaking her head fondly and dismissing the immediate argument she knew was on her sister's lips. "But whenever I would look at this dress, all I could think about was that you were the only one who would do it justice." She grinned, teal eyes flicking to softening blue playfully. "And I knew you would have need of it from the first day you brought Honeymaren here for the Winter Solstice," she added proudly, her grin widening when a bright blush filled her sister's pale cheeks._

"_Anna…I don't know what to say," Elsa said quietly, her eyes going back to the dress that appeared to be straight from a fairytale, imagining her mother wearing it as she walked down the aisle to where her father was waiting, handsomely dressed in his royal regalia. "Say you'll wear it tomorrow," Anna answered simply, an encouraging smile on her lips. "I know you were planning on making an ice dress due to the short notice, and…" Anna trailed off for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And I know you said you had talked yourself out of fantasizing about having a beautiful wedding because you thought you could never have one," she added quietly before a renewed spark of hope lit in her eyes, her smile returning. "So, let this be at least one tradition the sisters of Arendelle follow." Teal eyes softened, her smile taking on the sad air only an old, deep pain could bring. "Papa...Papa would have been so proud to give you away to Honeymaren, Elsa." The blonde winced slightly and closed her eyes tightly against the instant tears that welled in them at that sentiment, opening them slowly when Anna continued speaking quietly. "And while he may not be here to do it…__I__ would consider it my **greatest** honor if you would allow me to walk you down the aisle." Anna reached out to lovingly tuck a stray lock of hair behind her sister's ear, her other hand gently brushing away the tears that slowly began trekking down pale cheeks. "And now, with this dress, Mama can too."_

_Elsa sniffled and immediately wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her close as holding her as tightly as she could, burying her face into bouncy red tresses. It took the blonde queen several moments to compose herself, using all of her will power to prevent herself from dissolving into emotional sobs before she was finally able to whisper in her sister's ear. _

"_I'd __**love**__ that."_

She wrung her hands more tightly, the pale appendages red from the abuse in some places or nearly white as the blood was squeezed from others. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ she wondered in bewilderment, unable to find a single flaw anywhere in her appearance. It's not as though she had never been paraded in front of a large or influential crowd before – 'conceal don't feel' had served her well in that regard as queen. It certainly wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be married. Though she had told Anna, Honeymaren, and even herself that she had given up on the fantasy of falling in love and being someone's bride long, long ago, she had realized soon after she accepted her feelings for the charming _noaide_ that her lofty dream had not disappeared altogether, but had simply remained quietly dormant, content to grow in the shadows of the queen's mind.

Still…she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. As though she were missing something or making a grave mistake. But _what_?

"You look just like your mother."

Elsa blinked and looked up to meet the soft brown eyes of her head of staff, blushing slightly under their warm, loving gaze. A small, genuine smile tugged at the queen's nervous features. "Really…?" she asked in a quiet, almost hopeful voice as she turned to look at her reflection once more, searching for the traits that had elicited such a statement. "Oh, yes. You are a lot like her, you know," Gerda said with a loving smile as she walked up to the queen, reaching up to lightly adjust one of the flowers in her hair. "The picture of beauty and grace, elegant and charming to a fault. You have your Father's regal bearing, commanding presence, and sharp, cunning mind, but you have your mother's gentle heart and quiet soul," she said wistfully, gazing at Elsa's reflection in the mirror, the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement. "Though, if I may be so bold, you do look much like your father when you are brooding, Your Majesty," she teased. "What is it that's troubling you?"

Elsa blushed slightly, her gaze dropping to her hands as she sighed softly. "I honestly don't know, Gerda," she admitted quietly. "I just feel like I'm missing something…something very important." The old head of staff hummed thoughtfully, putting her hand to her chin and mulling it over when a rhythmic knock sounded at the door, causing the older woman to smile. "It appears reinforcements have arrived," she said with a wink before moving to the door to allow Anna entry.

"Hey, Gerda! Kai said Honeymaren is all set and is wondering— _WOW…"_ Elsa blinked when her sister stopped mid-sentence, looking up to catch Anna's eyes in the mirror and smiling shyly at her stunned expression. The spirit of winter slowly turned to face her beloved sister as Anna's hand went to her open mouth while she continued to stare at the blonde in utter awe. "Elsa…" she breathed. "You're…you're absolutely breathtaking," she whispered with growing excitement, barely containing a squeal as she reached out to take Elsa's hands in her own. The elder queen blushed and smiled bashfully, lowering her gaze nervously. "Thank you," she whispered back, afraid to say more as she felt her emotions beginning to build already.

"We were just trying to solve a small mystery," Gerda commented with a warm smile, drawing the sisters' attention to her. "Perhaps Your Majesty can help us solve it." Anna blinked for a moment before grinning and nodding. "Of course! Nothing gets past me. What's the mystery? Is it your chocolate? Because I _totally_ didn't steal it. I think Olaf has figured out where your secret stash is, Els," she said with a sage nod. "And if it's not his fault, it's probably Sven's. Which then makes it _Kristoff's_ fault." Anna blinked again as she followed her own train of thought, scowling after a moment. "Which would then make it _my_ fault, by proxy. Damn!" she grumbled before narrowing her eyes at Gerda. "…You're good at this."

Gerda arched a bemused eyebrow at the redheaded queen, pinning her young charge with a flat look before speaking again. "Your sister is plagued by the nagging feeling that something is missing or that a mistake is being made somewhere," she supplied, looking at Anna pointedly. Anna's features softened as she looked back at her sister, realizing that her distress went beyond simple wedding day jitters. "Don't worry, Elsa," she said in a reassuring voice, craning her neck slightly to try to catch her eyes. "Everything is taken care of. The guests have been attended to, the church looks beautiful, as does the Great Hall, _you_ look absolutely _stunning_ – the only thing you need to worry about today is beating all the women off of your new wife," she added teasingly, smiling when crystalline pools flicked up attentively at the mention of the _noaide_. Anna grinned, a teasing glint in her eye. "She cleans up _quite_ well, you know. I have to admit, had I known a woman could look _that_ good in a suit, I may not have been so keen for male attention," she said with a wink. "Your _Majesty_!" came Gerda's scandalized admonishment, glaring at the redhead's innocent shrug.

Elsa gave a breathy laugh, shaking her head and lowering her gaze once more, playing nervously with the ends of her sleeves. "You're right, Anna," Elsa said in a quiet voice. "I'm just being foolish..." Anna frowned at the subdued response from her sister, glancing at Gerda questioningly who only gave her a helpless shrug. Anna bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment before a sly smirk tugged at her features as an idea struck her. "Well, we may as well get this party started! Let's go!" she said cheerfully, looping her arm through Elsa's and tugging her unceremoniously toward the door. "Wait, what?!" Elsa asked, unable to hide the growing panic in her voice from the sudden call to action. "B-but—" she tried but was interrupted with a dismissive wave from Anna's free hand as she continued to tug her toward the door. "Hey, the sooner we get this started the sooner you get to be married to the love of your life. Why wait?"

Elsa's breath began to come in slightly faster, nervous pants as her body and mind rebelled against what was happening. Finally, the sight of her sister's hand on the doorknob was the last straw before she pulled away from Anna's grip quickly, retreating back into the room. "Because I'm not ready!" she cried, her hands resuming their nervous fidgeting as she looked at her sister with wide, imploring eyes, looking almost to be on the verge of tears. "I'm…I'm not…ready…" she murmured pleadingly, trying to slow her rapid breathing as her gaze fell guiltily to the floor. A soft, gentle hand beneath her chin guided the nervous queen's gaze to Anna's warm, knowing smile. "What's missing, Els?" she asked again gently.

Elsa bit her lip when Anna took her fretting hands in her own, squeezing them encouragingly. "I…I need to tell her how I feel," she answered slowly, sighing in frustration as she struggled to find the words to explain how she felt, the sudden threat of action bringing her clouded desires into sharper focus. "When we are at the altar, it will be too late to say the things I want to say, and…and she _deserves_ to know. I _need_ her to know and it's too late to tell her. I needed to tell her…" she trailed off with a slight whimper, turning away from Anna and beginning to pace slightly. The redhead instantly recognized the telltale signs of her sister's anxious downward spiral and immediately engulfed the blonde in a tight hug, halting her pacing. She stood patiently, murmuring quiet reassurances to the nervous bride until she felt the spirit of winter begin to relax in her embrace, lace-clad arms slowly lifting to return the hug, pale fingers gripping at the fabric of the younger queen's dress. "Everything is going to be okay, Elsa, I promise. Do me a favor and wait here, alright? Try not to worry so much, Honeymaren knows how much you love her. It's going to be just fine," she said reassuringly, giving her another tight squeeze for good measure before pulling back slowly and flashing Elsa a bright smile. "I'll be right back," she promised before she walked out the door, laying a reassuring hand on Gerda's shoulder at the older woman's impressed look before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Honeymaren sighed softly as she stood on the balcony in Elsa's room, hands encased in pristine white gloves resting gently on the stone banister. She let the salty breeze soothe her nerves as she was finally left alone to her thoughts. The _noaide_ carefully brushed back a loose lock of hair, taking extra care not to displace any others. Her hair was coiffed into a tight, clean updo very similar to how she had seen Elsa's at her coronation and how Anna wore hers when she had official business to attend to. It felt strange for the forest-dwelling Northuldran to have her neck to be so exposed after years of wearing her hair in a braid, despite having recently favored leaving it down for Elsa's benefit – she would never object to the beautiful winter goddess having an opportunity to run her fingers through it, she thought with a smile.

Kai had left moments ago after what seemed like hours of preparation seeing to every insignificant detail of her formal wedding attire, though the Northuldran had to admit she greatly liked her appearance. It made her feel like the knight in shining armor from the fairy tales, the _prince_ Elsa had always deserved to come rescue her. The suit was well-made and impeccably tailored to her form, showcasing her undeniably feminine build and curves while adding handsome elements of masculinity that made it appear as though she were born to wear the uniform. The suit was mostly black with the exception of the thick, forest green trim down the front of the jacket and matching sash around her waist. Her jacket cuffs and epaulets were gold to match the braid of rope and medals pinned to the jacket, signifying her revered position as a Royal Knight of Arendelle as well as Elsa's personal bodyguard. Her buttons were gold as well, highly polished to shine just as brightly as her medals with a small crocus insignia inlaid into each button. The collar of the jacket was stiff and ended just below her chin, left open and tapering inward, lined with a soft, green silk so as not to be uncomfortable. A cape of the same forest green as her jacket was pinned to her shoulders, the sigil of Arendelle emblazoned on the back in spun gold. The sturdy, yet flowing fabric swept down to the ankles of her knee-high boots, also polished to such perfection that the Northuldran could swear she saw her reflection in them at one point.

Honeymaren reached to her side with one hand to rest it on the last piece that tied everything together, both aesthetically and emotionally, hanging easily at her hip from a thin leather strap around her waist. Her white-gloved hands gently fingered the golden pommel of the late King Agnarr's ceremonial sword – the same sword he had worn when he married Elsa's mother. It had been Anna's idea – a surprise addition for Elsa's benefit in the same way the winter queen wore her mother's wedding dress. In that same spirit, Honeymaren had also opted to tuck her own father's whalebone dagger into the sash on her other side, having personally polished the piece to a flawless shine. She smiled wistfully, her other hand reaching up to subtly place a hand over her heart, feeling the comforting presence of the totem there.

"_Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryder asked softly as they were leaving the castle, reaching out to gently tug at her sleeve and allowing Kristoff and Mattias to get a few steps ahead. Neither man seemed to notice, wrapped up in a conversation between themselves as they led the way to where they would spend Honeymaren's so-called 'stag party'. Honeymaren raised a curious eyebrow at her brother's subdued tone, turning her full attention to him as they walked. "Always, little brother," she said encouragingly, holding her hands behind her back comfortably as they walked. _

_Ryder smiled warmly at her before reaching into his shirt and tugging on a simple twine necklace, pulling the stone pendant it was wrapped around out from beneath the fabric. He rubbed his thumb lovingly over their mother's totem for a moment before pulling it up and over his head and promptly draping it over Honeymaren's. The noaide blinked, her eyes wide with surprise. "Ryder, no," she said, immediately reaching for it to give it back before Ryder's large hand grasped hers to still it. "Ryder. This belongs to **you,** I couldn't possibly—" she began, but was interrupted by her brother's soft voice, a slightly sad tone in it. "I want you to wear it tomorrow," he said quietly, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "Make no mistake, you'd __**better**__ give it back afterward," he teased, making a mock, threatening fist and grinning impishly before handsome features melted into warm, loving encouragement. "But I know it would make her happy to be as close to your heart as possible when you start your new life. After all, she never thought she'd be able to convince anyone to take you on. I bet Mother wouldn't even be surprised that it took a queen-turned-goddess to tame you," he said with a laugh, though she could hear the thick emotion her brother was trying to clamp down on in his voice._

_Honeymaren smiled softly at him when he released her hand and cleared his throat, turning his attention forward once more. She reached down and held the stone in her hand, the warmth in its smooth surface from being near her beloved little brother's heart spreading a different kind of warmth in her own. The noaide ran her thumb lovingly across the elemental symbols etched into its surface, smiling softly as she remembered idly playing with it as a child while her mother sang to her the legends of their people. Their mother was wearing this necklace in nearly every memory she had of the kind woman, a gift passed down from parent to child for many generations in the Nattura line. When their parents had died, they had agreed their mother's totem belonged next to Ryder's gentle heart while their father's dagger belonged at the protective noaide's side. _

_She looked back up at her brother, his strong jaw set in hard determination to keep a handle on his gentle emotions and smiled. Rather than embrace him as she wanted and knowingly ruining his attempt at keeping up his masculine pretenses, she bumped him playfully with her shoulder and gave him a secret smile. "Thanks, brat," she murmured softly as she tucked the precious stone into her shirt, making a point of pressing it against her heart. He grinned impishly at her, though she could see the loving softness behind it. "You're welcome, jerk," he answered with a much rougher shoulder nudge before darting ahead, taking advantage of the precious head start, pointless though he knew it was, before the noaide caught up to him. _

_Because Honeymaren __**always**__ caught him._

Honeymaren grinned a bit at the memory. Despite the touching and thoughtful sentiment of allowing her to wear their mother's necklace during the wedding, she had given Ryder the noogie of his life when she caught him. She would help her little brother not cry if it helped him feel like more of a man - but if his goal was to appear as alpha material before the two older men in their group, then he shouldn't have challenged her, she mused smugly to herself with a widening grin. Though, she had to admit that Ryder cut quite the dashing figure himself in a suit similar to her own, although far less refined and ornate. She chuckled as she imagined the look on Kari's face when she saw him in his 'official' attire – the poor young girl wouldn't know what hit her.

She was pulled from her amusing reverie when a very distinctive knock sounded from Elsa's bedroom door. Honeymaren blinked in surprise before her brow furrowed in confusion – why wasn't Anna with Elsa? She quickly strode to the door, her knee-high boots clicking quietly as she walked, and opened it to reveal none other than the redheaded queen. She blinked, her eyes wide as she took in Anna's new outfit, a flowing deep green dress with a stylish half-shoulder black bodice. Her hair was done up in a slightly more elegant version of her usual official updo, her tiara nestled snugly in the copper tresses. "Wow…Anna, you look...beautiful," she murmured sincerely, an adoring smile tugging at her lips. Anna blushed prettily at the compliment, grinning as her own teal pools unabashedly scanned Honeymaren up and down again. "And you look even more fantastic than you did before," she noted as she took in the complete ensemble. "Elsa is going to faint when she sees you. She told me about your abstinence tradition, and I must say that _this_," she said, gesturing up and down the Northuldran, "is _not_ going to help her any. My poor sister simply is not prepared for it," she lamented playfully, grinning when Honeymaren rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Speaking of not prepared…" Anna said slowly, trailing off slightly as she tried to think of a way to explain her sister's sudden bout of anxiety. "If you have everything you need, I need you to come with me. Elsa needs you," she said, deciding to be blunt. Honeymaren frowned in concern, twilight-flecked eyes turning serious and focused. "What's wrong? Is she alright?" she asked insistently. Anna blinked, unable to help the slight twinge of intimidation that ran up her spine at the sudden hard shift in the Northuldran. She smiled reassuringly and laid a calming hand on Honeymaren's shoulder, a mirthful twinkle in her eye. "Calm down, Sparky, she's perfectly fine. Her nerves are just getting to her and she wants to speak with you," she assured the protective knight, slipping her hand in her arm and leading her down the hall.

Honeymaren nodded slowly and took a deep, calming breath as she escorted Anna down the halls, doing her very best to keep their pace casual despite her desire to rush to Elsa's side. "You know how Elsa is," Anna continued, trying to soothe the now tense woman beside her. "Sometimes she has trouble untangling her thoughts and her emotions and she begins to drown in them. I think she just really wants to hear your voice," the redhead reasoned as they turned down a hall Honeymaren had never been down before. The _noaide_ turned to look at Anna with a questioning look. "I thought Arendelle tradition forbade me from seeing her before the wedding?" she asked, a sly smirk tugging at her lips at the likelihood of Anna breaking centuries of tradition for her beloved sister's comfort.

"It does...and you won't," she answered cryptically with a sly smile of her own before they finally came to a stop in front of an ornately decorated door. "Wait, what? I thought you said we were going to see Elsa…?" she asked in confusion giving the redhead a vexed look. She was in no mood for games when her spirit of winter needed her, traditions be damned. "Wait here," Anna said quietly, a small grin on her lips as she guided Honeymaren to stand against the wall away from view of the door and tapped out her signature knock.

Both Elsa and Gerda looked at each other when they heard the rhythmic knocking on the door. At Elsa's nod of approval, Gerda left to answer the door and left the queen to continue to stare anxiously out of the window, watching as the royal guests piled into the church. Massive crowds of Arendelle's citizens gathered as well along a lengthy stretch of purple and green carpet that led from the Great Hall to the church with flower petals strewn about it, eager to catch a glimpse of their queen and soon-to-be princess consort. Elsa bit her lip as she fought an internal battle with herself. On one hand, she knew she could get through this day the way she had gotten through any other large, public event. On the other, she felt it would be a crime against her bride to practice 'conceal, don't feel' on their _wedding_ day. What surprised the queen the most about it all, however, is that for the first time in forever…

She didn't _want_ to conceal how she felt.

It was her _wedding_ _day_. She was excited and overjoyed to be marrying Honeymaren, not to mention impossibly proud. Today was not only a joyous occasion, but a privilege – one that Elsa had denied herself to even dream of for fear of putting her precious little hope into something that would never come to pass. Now that her far-fetched, impossible dream had become a miracle of reality, the last thing she wanted to do was lock the pure elation of it all away in hiding for the sake of propriety alone. She realized after Anna had left that _that_ was what had been missing - she desperately wanted to tell Honeymaren the truth in her heart, knowing she would be unable to during the rigid ceremony. As Queen, her marriage was an act of law - a binding contract that affected not just her country and her people, but the entire realm. There was little room for soft touches and sweet words in a royal wedding ceremony – it was a somber commitment where love too rarely played any part.

Elsa sighed softly in disappointment. She didn't want her marriage to Honeymaren to begin like that. Her _noaide_ deserved better. Their love deserved better.

_They_ deserved better.

"Your Majesty! What do you think you're doing?!" hissed Gerda quietly from across the room, drawing Elsa's surprised gaze to the normally stoic head of staff. "Problem solving," came Anna's simple, matter-of-fact answer before the redhead poked her head into the room searchingly, teal eyes shining as brightly as her grin when they alit on Elsa. "There you are!" she said more to herself than to Elsa before slipping around Gerda, who tried to stutter out in protest. Elsa blinked when Anna took her hand gently, a warm and loving smile on her lips as she tugged her toward the door. "Anna, what—" she began, but was interrupted when Anna grasped her by the shoulders and bodily moved her so her back was against the surface of the slightly ajar door. "Stay," she ordered with a pointed look before dashing out of the room again and out of sight, Elsa's bewildered gaze following her all the way.

She looked at Gerda in helpless askance as the older woman tilted her head curiously, watching Anna do something on the other side of the door in fascination before a light of understanding dawned in her eyes and an adoring smile tugged at her lips, a wistful sigh escaping them. Anna backed into the room, grinning smugly at whatever she had just done. "There. No rules broken," she said proudly, nodding in agreement with her own statement. Elsa sighed deeply, turning a bit to face Anna and addressing her in a weary tone. "Anna…"

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes went wide in surprise, the queen whipping around to face the door and the voice coming from the other side of it. "Maren…?" she asked in a meek, hopeful voice. "I'm here, Snowflake. Are you alright?" came the loving reply. Elsa gasped when she realized her fiancé was, in fact, behind the door and closed her eyes against the emotional tears that began to well. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her soul as she heard the clear smile in her lover's voice, instantly seeing it on the _noaide's_ beautiful face in her mind's eye. Anna looked on with a tender smile as Elsa covered her face with her hands as a surge of emotions swirled within her, relief and love racing to banish the fear and anxiety that had wound so tightly around her heart. "We'll give you two some time," Anna said softly, reaching into the folds of her dress to pull out a clean handkerchief and delicately dabbing away Elsa's tears before they could ruin her makeup before pressing it into her hand. "Anna…thank you…" she whispered in a voice hoarse with emotion, glassy crystalline eyes shining with love and gratitude for the wonder that was her sister. Anna simply smiled and reached out to embrace her tightly. "I love you, Els," she murmured into her ear before kissing her cheek and pulling away with a playfully stern look. "Now you behave and stay out of sight. You two have come too far now to trip at the finish line over something as dumb as bad luck," she warned, wagging a finger at them before she turned and walked out of the room, followed by a brightly smiling Gerda.

Elsa sniffled slightly and pressed her forehead against the door when they were alone, aching to be physically closer to her _noaide_. "Hi…" she murmured softly with a disbelieving laugh, her hand reaching out to touch the smooth surface of the door near her face. From the other side, Honeymaren grinned with her back facing the door where Anna had placed her to prevent her from catching a glimpse inside the room. "Hi," she answered back playfully. "Leave it to your sister to find a way around the rules. Now…would it be ironic to ask the goddess of ice and snow if she was getting cold feet?" she asked with a chuckle. Elsa laughed shakily, shaking her head 'no' against the door even though she knew Honeymaren couldn't see it. "I swear, I'm not," she assured her, an adoring smile lighting across her face. "Quite the opposite, actually," she explained. Honeymaren raised a curious eyebrow. "What's on your mind, Snowflake?"

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "I…I have to tell you something," she said quietly. Honeymaren took a deep breath of her own after hearing the nervousness in her lover's voice. "I'm listening, baby," she said encouragingly. Elsa swallowed thickly, trying to loosen the emotional lump in her throat before speaking. "Maren…I have to tell you how deeply in love with you I am…and how precious you are to me. I have things I need to say to you…things you need to know before we are married. Things you _deserve_ to know." Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the wood. "Things you deserve to hear on your wedding day but won't because you are marrying _me_ \- marrying into high royalty where there is no place for the unconditional, indescribable love I feel for you," she said solemnly, an apologetic tone in her voice.

Honeymaren breathed out slowly, smile lovingly up at the ceiling. She could feel her heart thrumming wildly against her chest as she tried to bid the racing thing to calm. "I wish I could speak my own vows to you," Elsa began in a rush, trying to get the words out while her mouth and mind were cooperating. "I wish I could tell all the world how incredible you are, Maren. I wish they knew how lucky I am to be with someone who loves me harder on the days I cannot love myself. I wish I could tell you in front of the entire world how amazing it is that I can breathe deeply in your presence rather than hold my breath." The queen sniffled again, laughing slightly as memories of their love washed over her, and, for once, the words flowed easily from her lips. "You were beyond my wildest hopes, do you know that, my love? I couldn't in a million years have dreamed that I would find a love that inspired me to dance rather than walk on eggshells. And you _do,_ Maren…_Gods_, you make me want to dance…"

Elsa bit her lip hard in an attempt to hold back the emotional tears that were forcing their way beyond her crumbling control, dabbing them away as quickly as she could with the handkerchief Anna had left her. "Maren, I think I fell in love with you the moment you sat with me next to that fire all those months ago," she admitted quietly with a bright smile, as though she were realizing it herself for the first time before laughing wetly. "The way you smiled at me…" she continued wistfully as she closed her eyes, remembering their first night together in the forest. "I think you knew…" The queen took a shaky breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "Maren, I vow to love you with my entire soul until the end of _all_ days, not just my own. I know I'm difficult and I know I can be a mess, but I promise to do my best to be worthy of you and do everything I can to keep you happy."

Honeymaren pressed her gloved fingers to her eyes, trying to force back emotional tears as her goddess poured her heart out to her. She swallowed thickly, debating with herself before swiftly making a decision. Honeymaren quickly tugged off her left glove and carefully reached her bare hand around the door, loyally keeping her back to it. The _noaide_ heard her lover's breath hitch when Elsa saw her hand, her heart singing in joy when she slipped her own pale one into hers, their matching rings sparkling as they caught the afternoon sunlight. "Elsa…" she breathed softly, unable to resist leaning over and bringing the hand to her lips. She peppered soft kisses on her knuckles, careful to avoid the lace that tapered off on the back of her hand.

"Elsa…the last thing you need to worry about is 'keeping' me," she began, murmuring against the cool, pale skin of her hand. "'Keeping' me implies it's possible for me to ever be anywhere other than at your side, which is simply inconceivable," she said with a small laugh as she entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand lovingly. "I promise you, Elsa, I will never stop loving you – and I don't just mean _being in love _with you. I promise I will never stop showing you how desperately I love you. I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop running my fingers through your hair to help you sleep or holding your hand for no other reason than just to touch you. I'll never stop watching you leave the room, nor will I ever stop losing my breath every time you turn to look back at me, because you're…" Honeymaren trailed off with a soft sigh, grasping for the words. "By the spirits, I can't find the words to explain it to you…but I can _see_ you, Elsa. I see you _everywhere_ in the world."

The _noaide_ took a deep breath, closing her eyes and quieting her mind to allow her heart a chance to speak its deepest truth. Images came unbidden to the Northuldran's mind as she voiced her love in the way that she knew best…through nature. "Elsa…you're the lightning that makes me fill my chest with candles, conquering the night in all the darkest corners of my soul. You're the thunder clapping for the song in my heart that only you can hear. My goddess of winter…an icicle's tear watering a tulip on the first day of spring. You melt me alive, kissing me as deep as my roots can reach and helping me to grow into the best version of myself." Honeymaren sniffled softly, smiling up at the ceiling as rare tears trekked down her heart-shaped face. "Elsa, if I am your hopes and your dreams…then I want nothing more in this life than to be an eyelash fallen on your cheek – a thing collected by your fingers and held like a wish. I promise, whatever I do…I will always try my best to come true."

On the other side of the door, the queen had long ago given up trying to reign in her tears. She knew she would have to redo much of her makeup, though it was the furthest thing from her mind. Her lover's beautiful words swirled around her heart like a kaleidoscope of butterflies, lifting it from her chest and into her throat and cutting off her own voice in its attempt to soar. She hadn't realized she was shaking until Honeymaren squeezed her hand lovingly, making her laugh lightly for no reason other than the pure happiness that encompassed her. "Elsa," came her _noaide's_ voice once more and the queen closed her eyes, hearing the thick emotion there as well. "I can hear Anna and Gerda coming back, but I want you to know something. I agree that you deserve to hear the deepest truth in my heart on our wedding day…but I want you to know why I never once worried about our vows," she said tenderly, her warm thumb lovingly caressing the queen's pale hand that had finally ceased its shaking. "I wasn't worried about them…because I know this will not be the only time I say these things to you. Elsa, you don't deserve to hear how deeply I love you only once in our lives. You deserve to hear my vows of love and devotion every single day. If anything, I make that my most solemn vow. Elsa of Arendelle, I vow that not a _single_ day will come that you will ever wonder if you are anything less than the love of my life," she finished quietly. Elsa smiled tenderly and squeezed Honeymaren's hand as a deep, relaxing sigh of serenity escaped her. "Maren…I—"

"Alright, lovebirds, the time has come. Go on, shoo, shoo!" came Anna's voice playfully from the hall, eliciting a laugh from Honeymaren. Elsa felt her lover's lips press a final slow, tender kiss to her hand before squeezing it reassuringly and letting it go. "I will see you at the altar, my beautiful bride," she assured, the grin clear in her voice. "Alright, Casanova, get out of here. Scat!" Elsa giggled and walked to the vanity in the room, sitting down in front of it and sighing dreamily, a deep blush accompanying her bright smile as she replayed the last few moments in her mind. "And don't let Olaf touch that sword – I saw him eyeballing it earlier and he _will_ impale himself. Or worse, someone _not_ made of snow. Queen's orders!" Anna called down the hall as she entered the room and closed the door.

The young queen grinned at the sight of her sister – Elsa was positively glowing as she sat in a blissful daze at the vanity, the anxiety and nervousness that had nearly crippled her gone as though it had never existed. Anna chuckled and walked over to stand behind her, placing her hands lovingly on her shoulders as she smiled at her reflection. Elsa's hands instantly reached up to cover her younger sister's, her head falling to the side to rest gently against her forearm as she closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling of closeness of her beloved sibling. "Thank you, Anna," she whispered dreamily as she squeezed her hands. "I can't tell you how much that meant to me." Anna smiled brightly and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to perfectly coiffed white-gold locks. "You don't need to, Els. Now...are you ready to get married?" Impossibly bright pools of blue flicked up to meet her reflected gaze, her smile rivaling the radiance of the sun. "I can't _wait_," she said excitedly. Anna laughed and nodded before coming to stand next to her and pulling out different makeup tools. "Well, then, let's fix you up and _finally_ get you your happily ever after."

* * *

Honeymaren took a slow, deep breath, careful to keep a calm and collected outward appearance in front of the gathered nobility. While Elsa had assured her that their personal opinions did not matter to her in the slightest, Honeymaren had learned well enough from conversations with the queen that their lack of personal weight did not equal a lack of political weight. The people gathered in that church were the most powerful people in the realm, capable of toppling governments and destroying thousands of lives on a whim if they so wished. The _noaide_ had no doubts in the quality of her character, but she did doubt many, if not all, of the assembled nobility doubted her worthiness of the winter queen. If what the Duchess de Chagny had said about the multitudinous suitors seeking the Arendellian queen's hand was not an exaggeration, then Honeymaren knew Arendelle must have been more powerful and wealthy than she thought. What was more intimidating was that this fact was true even before the queen's immense power over the ice and snow was public knowledge, which means Arendelle's might was only that much more supreme. She tried not to think about the likelihood that many of the suitors Belle had mentioned were likely to also be present in the assembled guests, as well, though the thought brought both a smug half-smirk to her face as well as a new wave of possessive and protective feelings. Honeymaren closed her eyes briefly and took a slow, calming breath before opening them again, the twilight flecks in her eyes suddenly seeming more intense in color. She knew she had to tread carefully in the presence of the blueblood power that surrounded her, however, lest she spark a situation that called for Elsa to use her own.

Ryder stood similarly beside her, his hands clasped in front of him stoically as he, too, felt the heavy weight of the situation like a suffocating fur. Honeymaren smiled when she caught Kristoff and Mattias's reassuring faces in the first pew, Kristoff flashing a subtle thumbs up to them. The pair had escorted Ryder and herself through the massive crowd of citizens down by the purple and green carpet, Honeymaren unable to help but grin at the raucous cheers of overwhelming approval from the people of Arendelle along with shouts of congratulations and well-wishes, despite her best efforts to remain regally stoic. Ryder, on the other hand, had waved enthusiastically to the crowd, especially when he would recognize someone from the pub the night before until Kristoff cleared his throat, giving the animated young man an amused but pointed look. Kristoff knew well from experience how important it was to act a certain way in public and the repercussions for the royal family should they not conduct themselves accordingly, especially at an event as momentous as this.

That hadn't stopped Anna from allowing Olaf to be the "flower-boy" and having the comical, friendly snowman precede Honeymaren entering the church with a parade of jubilant flower and petal throwing. Nor did it stop him from basically throwing flowers excitedly around the rest of the church as well, including at the guests. While the assembled nobility seemed to have no love lost for the charming magical snowman, the bishop seemed less amused as he picked petals out of his ceremonial headdress before Kristoff promptly called the snowman over, whispering conspiratorially where his ear should be. "Hey, Olaf. I need you to help me with something. I need you to gather up all the flower petals you can find and…" Honeymaren raised her eyebrow as Kristoff lowered his voice beyond her hearing, causing her to subtly lean toward the pair. When Olaf dashed off with an elated giggle and a clear purpose, Honeymaren smirked and gave the mountain man a questioning look. "What did you tell him to do?" she asked as surreptitiously as possible. Kristoff simply grinned and shrugged nonchalantly before leaning back into the pew and crossing his arms.

The sounds of enthusiastic cheers from outside pulled the _noaide_ from her amusing memory, a chorusing chant of 'Long live the Queen!' ringing out loud enough to be heard through the heavy wooden doors of the church. Honeymaren tensed and took another deep breath, for that sound could mean only one thing.

Her bride had arrived.

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath as she heard the cheers that greeted her sister when the younger queen stepped from the Great Hall, waving happily at the mass of citizens gathered to see them into the church. Gerda smiled at her as she made a few last-moment adjustments to her dress and her train, glancing up at her young charge with loving eyes. "You two are going to build such a wonderful life together, Elsa," she said quietly as she stood and gently brushed a lock of white-blonde hair back into place. Elsa smiled at her adoringly, the incredibly rare break in formality only adding to the emotion behind her old guardian's words. "Thank you, Gerda," she whispered with a smile of her own, looking up as she felt her sister's proud eyes on her, her hand held out in offering. "It's time, my child," Gerda whispered tearfully, lightly patting the queen's cheek and handing her an extravagant and beautifully arranged bouquet of crocuses and winter breaths. "Go on, now. Your happily ever after is waiting for you."

Elsa took another deep breath and nodded, straightening her posture proudly before reaching out to take Anna's hand and gracefully walking into the light to a collective cacophony of awed gasps and murmurs as the citizens of Arendelle got their first glance of their dazzling queen. Anna smiled lovingly and stepped away to give their people an unobstructed view of the darling of House Arendelle. She watched her sister in all her resplendent glory before their people for a moment before carefully tucking the blonde's hand into the crook of her elbow and beginning to walk her slowly down the long carpet. As they walked, a choir clad in ceremonial white robes with green and purple sashes emblazoned with the crest of Arendelle gathered behind them and began to sing the traditional processional hymns of a royal ceremony, angelic voices coming together to form one beautiful swell that sounded as though it were from the heavens themselves. As Elsa and Anna passed, the gathered citizens bowed their heads in respect, the women curtsying low to the ground and the men taking a knee in reverence to their queens.

After what seemed like an eternity and mere seconds at the same time to the blonde, they were finally at the large double doors of the church. Anna turned her head to give the guards the nod to open the door but paused, glancing down as she felt Elsa's hand grip her arm tighter, the queen trembling faintly. "Elsa?" she asked quietly, her brow furrowing with concern as she watched her sister take a calming breath, staring straight ahead at the doors. "Hey," Anna said gently, her other hand moving to cover Elsa's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you ready?" she asked, the question bringing sparkling blue pools back to hers. Elsa's smile was contagious as she turned to look at her sister, her eyes shining with a love that was ready to conquer the world. "I was _born_ ready," she answered teasingly, making the redhead grin. Anna turned and nodded to the guards, Elsa taking one last deep breath as they opened the doors to her future life.

Honeymaren's head snapped up at the sound of the church doors opening, her heart skipping painfully in her chest before stopping altogether. The Northuldran openly stared, spellbound by the vision of her goddess, and when their eyes finally met, the world simply...fell away. Suddenly, there was no fear or nerves or doubt, no expectations of perfection, no crowd of judgmental blue bloods to impress. There was only fire and ice, staring in wonder at each other across the last distance that would separate them for the rest of their lives, yet unable to fathom how it was possible for the other to exist. Subconsciously, she was aware of the eyes flicking from the angelic vision of splendor that was her bride and back to her, many of them focusing on her to see her reaction. Idly, she wondered how it was possible – how could one possibly tear their eyes away from the perfection that was her bride? She herself was only forced to blink when an odd popping sound and a flash of light barely registered in the back of her mind. She had no idea what it was, but, unsurprisingly, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Anna nudged Elsa forward gently to get the equally mesmerized queen to move, the winter spirit's arctic gaze never leaving her _noaide's_. Mirages of her life with Elsa began to flash through Honeymaren's mind with every step as she stared in wonder at the woman that had grown to be the center of her whole world. The tense, withdrawn spirit spending her first night in the forest away from the only life she'd ever known. The excited young queen excited to show off her home. The nervously eager woman finally allowing herself to believe in love as she closed her eyes in anticipation of her first kiss. The gentle soul turned fierce warrior to protect her people and the woman she loved. All of these moments rushed together in Honeymaren's mind as she watched heaven on earth float toward her.

Without another thought, Honeymaren found herself moving, drawn to her bride like a moth to a flame. If it was Ryder's or the bishop's, she didn't know, but a hand grasping a fistful of her forest green cape was all that prevented her from walking down the aisle to meet Elsa halfway. "Steady, Maren," came Ryder's quiet voice, the sound thick with emotion. "She's coming." It was sweet agony as she watched the spirit of winter glide toward her, a long, flowing train trailing behind her elegantly as she moved. The laws of time and physics themselves bent for the goddess of the winter, slowing to a crawl to preserve her stunning beauty and brilliance in that moment for all eternity. Somehow, Elsa simply became more and more exquisite the closer she came until finally, finally, _finally_ her goddess was standing before her.

They stared at each other for a long moment drinking in the sight of one another before the bishop's voice rang out across the church. "Your Royal Majesty, Anna Árnadalr, first of Your name, Queen of Arendelle – do you consent and gladly give the hand of your sister, Her Royal Majesty, Elsa Árnadalr, first of her name, Queen of Arendelle to this woman, Lady Honeymaren Nattura, _noaide_ of the Northuldra?" Anna smiled brightly at the dazed Northuldran and reached out to take one of Honeymaren's gloved hands in her own. "I consent and gladly give," she said proudly, placing Elsa's hand in Honeymaren's and encompassing them with both of hers, pressing them together briefly. "Take her to the altar, Honeymaren," she whispered to the fire maven to snap her out of her daze before gently taking Elsa's bouquet from her and stepping back to stand at her sister's side as her maid of honor while two attendants adjusted her dress and train, pooling it gracefully at her feet.

Honeymaren blinked dazedly as her lovestruck mind tried to drag rational thought back to the forefront once more, the task made all the more impossible when Elsa bit her lip to prevent her already dazzling smile from growing bigger with amusement at her entranced lover. Sideways glances told her that even the aloof, detached nobility were moved by the fire maven's reaction to her, many women surreptitiously dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. Eventually, feeling came back to Honeymaren's body and the _noaide_ placed her free hand at the small of Elsa's back, guiding her up the two steps of the dais to stand before the bishop and the altar as he began to read prayers in a language she had never heard. Rather than drop Elsa's hand as she had been instructed to during a prior rehearsal, she instead reached out and claimed the other one as well. Perhaps she was greedy, or it was possible she had no self-control – all the _noaide_ knew was that Elsa was the only creature in existence worth her attention in that moment and those beautiful, soft, pale hands capable of so much love and wonder were her only strings tying her to the miracle of what was happening. After an amount of time Honeymaren had no right to even begin guessing at, enchanted as she was, the bishop finally spoke to Elsa in a language the fire maven understood.

"Your Majesty, repeat after me," he said warmly as Elsa nodded at him before turning back to Honeymaren with crystalline pools that outshone all the stars in the sky as she spoke to the love of her life. "I, Elsa Árnadalr, take you, Honeymaren Nattura, to be my wedded wife. I come here freely and without reservation to give myself to you in the presence of these witnesses with a solemn promise to stay by your side. I will share my life with yours, build our kingdom together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to honor you as my lawful spouse and give you respect, obedience, and loyalty. This commitment is made in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives. This is my solemn vow."

At the bishop's command, Honeymaren subconsciously parroted her own script of bland and solemn words of duty and she understood now why it had been so important to the gentle-hearted queen to speak to her beforehand. As she gazed into Elsa's eyes, her heart spoke its own promises to her beloved bride through her own twilight-flecked depths, the colors of her fire burning brightly for her queen. _You are the love of my life, Elsa. You are my reason – you were my reason then, you are my reason now, and you will be my reason every day. I promise everything I am and everything I will ever be to you. Wherever this extraordinary life leads us, I know that as long as you are there, that is where I am meant to be. I vow to love you fiercely in all of your forms, now and forever, to protect you, cherish you, care for you, and love you unconditionally – and in these duties, I will never fail._

"By the power vested in me by the Gods, and in the eyes of the law of the Realm, I declare thee wed. Lady Nattura, I bid you seal your union with a kiss to claim your bride and take that which is lawfully yours," the bishop declared in a loud, clear voice as he stepped back, gesturing to Elsa. Honeymaren slowly reached out with one gloved hand, brushing her fingers across Elsa's cheek delicately as the queen's eyes fluttered closed, her breath quickening at the touch. She ran a satin-covered thumb lovingly across the winter spirit's lips before cupping her cheek and leaning in close, her other hand slipping around the queen's waist to pull her against her. "I love you, Elsa," she whispered against her lips before claiming them decisively with her own, her heart soaring into the rafters as it sang in exaltation over the surprisingly thunderous applause in the church. Tears ran freely from Elsa's closed eyes, sighing in utter bliss as she pressed closer to her new wife, one hand grasping a fistful of the dress jacket at Honeymaren's hip and the other laying lovingly across her heart, her own fluttering in answer to the wildly racing cadence beneath her fingertips.

When they finally broke apart, the bright smile of pure happiness Elsa gave Honeymaren was more dazzling than the sun, yet crystalline pools of the clearest blue sparkled more brilliantly than the midnight sky. Unable to help herself, she wrapped both arms around her impossible queen and pulled her closer, kissing her once more with a nearly giddy grin of her own, much to the amusement and delight of the assembled royalty and nobility. Anna's quiet, yet playfully teasing voice attempted to valiantly drag the couple back to reality, even as she surreptitiously dabbed at her own watery teal eyes with a handkerchief. "Hey, lovebirds! Get moving! Everyone is waiting on you!" As they reluctantly broke apart, Honeymaren opened her mouth to make what was surely an improper suggestion before Elsa's quiet giggle distracted her. The Northuldran's ire was instantly tamed and replaced with a dopey grin when her new wife placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning to Anna to retrieve her bouquet. "You're screwed, dear sister," came Ryder's smug, chuckling voice as he patted Honeymaren's shoulder in a playfully comforting gesture. "You're whipped already." Honeymaren's grin only broadened when Elsa's smile was fixed on her once more, the queen slipping her hand into the crook of the fire maven's elbow as her attendants went about adjusting her dress and train so they could walk out and greet their people. "Yes, I am," she agreed proudly before leading her new bride down the aisle.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked quietly, peeking at Honeymaren from the corner of her eye with an amused smile on her face. The _noaide_ smirked and rested her other hand atop the queen's as they walked. "He said that I'm whipped," she replied with a nonchalant shrug before winking at her bride. "I agreed wholeheartedly and without an ounce of regret." The blonde giggled quietly, leaning against her new wife as they paused before the double doors and waited for Anna and Ryder to fall into step behind them. "Well, by law I officially belong to you, so it's good to know I still have some influence," she teased playfully, eliciting a snicker from Anna behind them. Elsa looked back at Honeymaren when a gloved hand squeezed her own, turning to find twilight-flecked doe eyes gazing at her with a love that stole the breath from the queen's lungs. "Anyone who does not believe that law naturally applies both ways has had an incomplete experience with love," she replied, leaning over to place a soft kiss to the blonde's temple as the church doors opened wide, allowing Arendelle its first glance at their newlywed sovereigns.

Elsa smiled brightly at the jubilant cheers of her people as she and Honeymaren waved calmly at the massive crowd of citizens as they stepped out into the sun. Honeymaren grinned when many of them began throwing a mixture of flowers and petals in the air as they walked, Sven running about merrily with Olaf on his back and baskets upon baskets of the fragrant flora hanging on his antlers to pass around to the more than eager crowd. "Well, that answers how Kristoff kept Olaf busy," she said with a laugh as Elsa instinctively ducked her head toward Honeymaren's shoulder to avoid the flying foliage, a genuine smile lighting up her face all the while.

Finally, they reached the doors of the Great Hall and Honeymaren led Elsa up the few steps before turning around with her and waving to the citizens once again, laughing when she saw Mattias and her brother working the crowd behind them. "Long live Queen Elsa!" he cried, lifting his hand to his ear playfully as he waited for the chanted response. "Long live Princess Nattura!" Ryder cried next, a bright grin on his face when the crowd answered him just as enthusiastically. "Long live true love!" Anna yelled as she joined the newlyweds on the dais with Kristoff, earning the most rambunctious response yet coupled with thunderous applause. She grinned, flashing a taunting look to Honeymaren. "Well, go on then! Show your new people you love their Queen," she teased, gesturing to Elsa.

Honeymaren chuckled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly – she was not going to pressure Elsa into kissing her again so publicly. She had been surprised when Elsa had so vigorously returned the kiss she wasn't able to help but give when their engagement had been announced before the kingdom, as though the thousands of eyes of her people weren't trained on them. For that reason, it completely shocked her when it was Elsa who rose to the redhead's challenge and placed her free hand at the back of her _noaide's_ neck to pull her in for a solid, mind-numbing kiss, creating an absolute explosion of whistles and hoots from Arendelle's citizens. The fire maven's eyes went wide with surprise for a brief second before closing blissfully, Honeymaren smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her new wife. When she finally pulled away, she drew her love into a close embrace, playfully lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. Elsa yelped in delight, wrapping her arms her _noaide's_ neck and burying her face in her neck, blushing as the people continued to cheer for the happy couple.

By the time Honeymaren finally set her down, the queen was laughing breathlessly, a dazzling smile of the purest joy lighting up her features as bright crystalline eyes met hers. Unable to help herself, Honeymaren cupped Elsa's cheek lovingly and pressed a soft, tender kiss full of whispered promises to her lips, smiling when the spirit of winter melted against her. The adoring applause of the citizens that had once again begin to throw petals all around them brought them back to reality as they pulled away, Elsa laughing and hiding her brightly blushing face against her wife's shoulder while Honeymaren grinned, the arm around Elsa's waist pulling her adoringly closer while her other waved at the approving crowd. When Elsa pulled her face away to gaze at the crowd, a particularly emphatic wave from lower to the ground caught her eye.

Elsa smiled affectionately and leaned down to give her a special wave, catching Honeymaren's eye. The _noaide_ smiled tenderly at her new wife and the little girl from the celebratory feast a week ago who had stolen a piece of the queen's heart before taking a knee and waving her over. Kaya gasped in delight, looking eagerly up at her mother and nearly shrieking in delight when she gave her a warm nod, releasing her hand to allow her to run excitedly over to the royal couple. Elsa laughed when Kaya ran straight for her wife, nearly leaping into the fire maven's arms who laughed and stood back up, hefting the small child into her arms so she could say hello to the queen.

Elsa's smile widened when Kaya waved at her once more, all the previous shyness she had the week before as she nearly burst with excitement. "Hi, Miss Elsa Majesty! Your dress is _really_ pretty! I wanna wear one just like it when _I_ get married so I can be pretty like you!" she said excitedly, eliciting a giggle from the queen at the adorable attempt to call her by her title. "Why, thank you, Kaya. I'm glad you like it," she said sweetly before an idea struck her. Without a second thought, Elsa reached into her extravagant bouquet and pulled out a winter breath, kissing the soft petals before playfully tapping it to Kaya's nose and handing it to her. "Can I tell you a secret that I learned today?" she asked in a quiet, conspiratorial tone, smiling adoringly when Kaya nodded eagerly. "Someday, little one, someone is going to come along who is going to take your heart on the most amazing adventures. When that day comes, it's not the dress that will make you feel beautiful – it's how the person you are marrying that day looks at you," she said softly, her eyes flicking up to meet her new wife's, doe-brown eyes with bright spots of color gazing intently at her. "Like you're the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. Like the entire world could fall away and it wouldn't matter…because you're all that they ever want to see for the rest of their lives," she finished quietly before meeting Kaya's enraptured gaze once more. "And that might sound scary, to love someone that much, and sometimes it is. But I want you to promise me that no matter how scary it is or how long you have to wait, you will never give up on finding that person," she said sagely, tapping Kaya playfully on the nose with her fingertip and eliciting a tiny giggle from her. "Because that person can make the very ground disappear from beneath your feet…and shows you what it feels like to fly. Can you promise me that, Kaya?" she asked with a warm smile, giggling quietly when the little redhead nodded emphatically. "I promise, Miss Majesty!" she agreed enthusiastically. "And I'm gonna make all my friends promise, too!" she added with a proud grin, pointing at a small group of half a dozen or so children near where she had been standing, watching their friend's interaction with the queen and her wife intently.

Elsa smiled warmly, though it fell slightly from her face when she saw the noble guests had begun to file out of the church, following the same path they had on their way to the Great Hall. Their royal duties would be upon them all too soon, she knew, but still…

Honeymaren's brow furrowed slightly at the suddenly pensive expression on her bride's angelic face as the guests of the realm began to form their own crowd, as though waiting for something. "Elsa?" she questioned gently, following the winter spirit's gaze and slightly surprised to see that it was the group of children, not the nobility that had her wife's attention. Rather than respond, Elsa instead turned to address Kaya with a secret smile. "Kaya…do you think your friends would like flowers too?" she asked in a conspiratorial tone, smiling brightly when the little girl's eyes lit with excitement and she nodded enthusiastically. Crystalline blue eyes lifted to meet curious twilight streaked does imploringly. "Do you mind spending a little more time out here?" she asked in a gentle, yet hopeful tone that had the _noaide_ smiling adoringly as she felt her wife's intentions. "Of course not, my love."

With a bright smile, Elsa turned to address her people, lifting her free hand slightly to quiet their murmuring before speaking in a clear, confident voice. "Good people of Arendelle, I have a request to make of you," she called before taking a deep breath. "After my coronation nearly four years ago, the circumstances surrounding how my sister, Queen Anna, and I grew up came to light and became common knowledge among the people of Arendelle. As you all know, I spent nearly my entire life afraid of not just my powers, but of myself. Due to that fear…I never dreamed I would be standing before you as I am today," she confessed, her fingers tightening slightly on her bouquet as she gestured helplessly to herself. A sudden warmth on her forearm made her glance to the side and smile lovingly to see Honeymaren's hand resting there. Instinctively, she reached out to entwine her fingers lovingly with her new wife's, squeezing it gratefully before continuing.

"Sometimes, the harshness of the world makes it seem like something as soft as love could never survive, let alone see you through hard times. My wife has taught me many things during my time in the forest, but the most important thing she taught me was the thing I thought was the most impossible for me to learn, much less genuinely believe…that love truly _is_ the most powerful force in the world. Like a flower in the smallest garden, love teaches us to always reach for the sun…and that even the smallest of candles in the darkest of corners will never fail to conquer the night." Elsa looked at Honeymaren then, smiling tenderly at her _noaide's_ misty eyes before squeezing her hand and addressing the crowd once more.

"I know it is tradition for me to toss my bouquet so that the person that catches it may have luck in love as well, but I will not be doing that today." Elsa didn't skip a beat when there was an outbreak of surprised whispering through the crowd, her clear, authoritative voice easily piercing through the murmuring. "Instead, I ask that you, instead, let me ensure that not another child in Arendelle grows up believing love is something beyond their reach. Citizens, instead of throwing my bouquet, I ask that you allow your children to come forward so that I may give each of them a flower. Let this flower be a reminder to them that love can come from the unlikeliest of places, be it a palace or a forest. That all it takes is one special moment to change their lives forever, even if they feel it may never come. Most importantly, let it forever be a reminder…that every single one of them deserves to find true love!"

Elsa smiled brightly as her people responded to her request with thunderous applause, turning back to Kaya and playfully squeezing her foot. "Go on and get your friends, little one," she said in a playfully urgent voice, grinning as Kaya squirmed to get Honeymaren to set her down faster before racing across the courtyard to gather her friends. Honeymaren grinned proudly at her new wife as Anna came up and hugged Elsa close. "That was beautiful, Elsa. They're going to remember this forever. I think even the nobles are touched – though we may want to put some flowers out for them too, lest they become jealous of the children," she said with a giggle. Elsa laughed right along with her, lowering her voice so as not to be heard by any of them. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. I will be sure to craft ice flowers on the tables for them to take back to their countries – a testament to what Arendelle stands for," she said proudly before she felt an insistent tugging on her dress.

Elsa looked down and laughed to find Kaya back already with over a dozen children already in tow, many more weaving between the legs of the gathered citizens or dragging their parents to the front of the mass of people as the queen's message spread through the crowd. Honeymaren knelt on one knee, keeping the other firmly bent before looking up at her bride, patting her thigh invitingly and offering her hand. Elsa smiled adoringly and allowed Honeymaren to help her sit on her bent knee so she could be closer to the children. The Northuldran wrapped one arm around Elsa's waist to keep her steady and balanced while the other held her bouquet. One by one, Elsa picked a single flower from the extravagant and large bouquet, coating it with her ice to make it everlasting and bestowing one to each and every child that approached. When the queen ran out of real flowers, she began to make ice flowers in front of their very eyes – Honeymaren didn't think she'd ever grow tired to seeing the looks of absolute wonderment on their little faces.

Finally, when every child had a flower, Elsa and Honeymaren stood and addressed their endlessly happy citizens. "People of Arendelle, I thank you for sharing in this miraculous day with us. I thank you for the acceptance and the love you have shown Honeymaren and I. You are the pride and joy of Arendelle, and I couldn't be prouder to be your queen, nor to share my everlasting love for Arendelle with my new wife. Please, enjoy the festivities tonight!" With one last round of thunderous applause, Honeymaren placed a gentle hand on Elsa's back and led her inside, followed quickly by the surprisingly patient gentry.

"This way," Anna said with a smile as she led them past the dining hall where the other guests were about to file in. Elsa craned her neck slightly to get a better view of the dining hall before flicking her wrist artistically and grinning to herself. Honeymaren chuckled amusedly and shook her head in playful exasperation. "You put ice flowers at all the seats, didn't you," she stated rather than asked. Elsa simply smiled smugly, winking at her beloved. "Show off," Honeymaren said with a grin, the hand at the small of Elsa's back drifting to her waist and pulling her close to her as they walked. Suddenly the realization that they were walking away from where they were supposed to be finally pierced the fog of wedded bliss. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked, turning to look back at the dining hall before looking at Anna again.

Anna gave Honeymaren a mischievous smile as they came to the door of the room Elsa had been getting ready in, opening it for the blonde. "Take your last look, Sparky, Elsa's got to get changed." Honeymaren blinked, looking at Elsa questioningly. "Wait, what? Why?" Elsa giggled and leaned in to give her a soft, apologetic kiss. "Darling, I can't wear this to dinner. The train alone would cause chaos," she reasoned. The fire maven pouted slightly before standing back to admire Elsa in her full glory, a light blush and a bashful smile on the queen's face as a sudden shyness came over her that the _noaide_ found unbelievably attractive. "You really are breathtaking, Elsa," she murmured tenderly. "I'm glad you approve," Elsa said with a smile as her gaze lowered shyly. Honeymaren grinned dopily at her before Anna's voice snapped her back to reality. "Alright, you, scat!" she said, playfully making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Wait, what?! Again?! B-But...! Awe, _come on_, Anna!" Honeymaren whined, resisting the urge to stomp her foot in protest. "When do I get to keep her?!" Anna laughed as she began to nudge a similarly reluctant Elsa into the changing room. She paused for a small moment, narrowing her eyes slightly. Honeymaren's eyes seemed exceptionally bright all of a sudden, the color in them more pronounced. She shook her head slightly to clear the stray thought, chalking it up to the light before answering her new sister-in-law smugly. "After the reception, she's all yours. Until then, she belongs to Arendelle's traditions and the aristocracy," she teased. Honeymaren glared at the redhead briefly, as though debating her options on refusing the monarch before she hmphed, marching to the other side of the hall and folding her arms across her chest as she pointedly leaned against the wall next to a suit of armor, muttering Northuldran curses under her breath all the while. "I don't care what you say, I am staying _right_ _here_," she groused petulantly. "And this is the last time, Sugar Rush, mark my words," she warned playfully, though both Anna and Elsa could tell the warning had merit. It was clear from the way Honeymaren had consistently remained in physical contact with her new bride that the possessive switch inside the Northuldran had been switched to full power. Anna smirked as she ushered her sister into the changing room, winking playfully at the scowling fire spirit as a single certainty came to the forefront of her mind:

Her sister was surely in for a wild ride tonight.

AN:

**O. M. GOODNESS.**

**Sorry, but this is gonna be a two-parter, friends. I can NOT be posting 30K word chapters up in here! **

**I'd like to say thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me during these more sparse updates. I'm trying to find a halfway point between doing this important part of the story justice and Charles Dicken's '8 pages to describe a chair' length, so let me know if I failed at that, please! (learning experience!)**

**I also have a few VERY important people to thank here.**

**~ First, my wife. Though she doesn't read Winter's Echo, she is a major source of inspiration to me. Many of the vows are the vows I spoke to her on our wedding, many of the emotions, thoughts, and frustrations depicted mine from that day as well.**

**~ Next, JLATS - a talented author quickly turned irreplaceable friend and confidante, allowing me to bounce ideas and concepts off of her and even helping me pick out our favorite couple's wedding attire!**

**~ Now, you MAY have noticed the ABSOLUTELY AMAZING new cover art for this story! If you haven't, GO! START NOTICING! leticiaelias_98 for Instagram and 44nottellingyou on here. Sorry, friend, I'm GONNA be begging you for more at some point. (Seriously guys, she even has their rings on! *squeeeeee*) P.S she totally gave me permission for you all to blame her for splitting this up into two parts. Just sayin'! Mwahahaha.**

**Finally, a challenge to you all with the biggest prize yet! There are lyrics of a song and words of a poet SOMEWHERE in this chapter! The first person to PM me with EITHER...**

******Gets input on how Elsa and Maren spend time on their honeymoon.******

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Until next time, my friends!**

**-Volchise**


	46. Happily Ever After (Part Two)

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Six – Happily Ever After (Part Two)_

Less than twenty minutes later, Anna opened the door again, stepping aside to allow her sister to collect her new wife. Honeymaren's eyes went wide as she stared in open-mouthed awe at her bride. While far less showy and ornate, this dress was no less beautiful than the full ballgown she had worn during the ceremony. Rather than lace and decorative filigree, this dress was elegantly sleek and smooth, clinging to the queen like a second skin around her bust and waist before flowing gracefully from the flare of her full hips and cascading all the way to the floor, stopping just above the floor and revealing her icy kitten heels. Satin sleeves fell delicately off of the winter spirit's shoulders, leaving them and her collarbone fetchingly bare once again. A high slit ran up the side of the dress to Elsa's mid-thigh, a detail the _noaide_ found her eyes lingering appreciatively on for longer than what would probably have been considered acceptable if she had the wherewithal or desire to care.

"Darling," came Elsa's soft voice, laced with amusement while Anna flat out snickered at the scene.

"…huh?" Honeymaren replied after a long pause, finally dragging her eyes up to her wife's sparkling, mirthful eyes. "Are you still with me, love?" she asked with a playful smile. Honeymaren grinned and quickly closed the distance, cupping the winter spirit's face in her hands and placing a soft, lingering kiss upon her lips, smiling against their fullness when she felt Elsa instantly melt into her. "Always," she whispered against them as she pulled away, grinning when it took a moment for the queen to open her eyes. "'Good to know I still have some influence,'" she teased, parroting her bride's earlier words. Anna smirked and playfully patted Honeymaren on the back. "Well played, Sparky," she said with a snicker before squinting her eyes at the grandfather clock across the hall, her smile softening as she watched her sister gaze adoringly at her _noaide_.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, making a show of dramatically rubbing her chin. "That dress _was_ quite delicate, not to mention intricate. Lots of buttons, ribbons, ties, laces…" she trailed off before giving an innocent shrug. "Who's to say it didn't take us another ten minutes to get you out of it?" she said with a wink before putting her hands behind her back and casually strolling down the hall a few steps. She paused, as though a thought struck her before she turned around and marched up to Honeymaren, holding a warning finger up to her face. "I swear to the Gods, Sparky, if you mess up her hair or her makeup, I will _end_ you," she threatened, narrowing teal eyes sharply at the fire maven. Honeymaren smirked, tugging her gloves off and tucking them in her pocket nonchalantly when the redhead pointed menacingly between her eyes and the fire maven. "_Watching_ you," she hissed before smiling at her innocently blinking sister and resuming her casual stroll down the hall.

Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her sister's antics before smiling mischievously at Honeymaren, tugging her gently by the hand into the dressing room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Elsa immediately stepped forward and pressed into her new wife, sighing deeply in contentment and wrapping her arms around Honeymaren's waist as she felt one arm encircle her waist and pull her close while the other rested tenderly against her head, guiding it to rest against her shoulder. "It feels so good to finally be in your arms," she admitted quietly, taking another deep breath and exhaling slowly as she felt all the stress and nerves of the day slowly ebbing. Honeymaren smiled warmly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and murmuring quietly into her hair. "I couldn't agree more, Snowflake," she said with a soft, content sigh. "Close your eyes, baby. Just take a few minutes to relax," she urged gently as she began to slowly sway with her wife in her arms.

"Gods, I love you," Elsa said with a sigh after a few much-needed moments of quiet calm, her arms sliding up the lapels of Honeymaren's jacket to wrap around her neck, burying her face in her _noaide's_ neck. "I must say, you look _impossibly_ attractive in that suit...Anna had to slow me down walking down the aisle in my haste to be with you," she admitted bashfully. Honeymaren smirked as she felt her new wife's smile against her neck. She turned her head to reply, but the words died on her lips as she wrapped her arms fully around her goddess of winter and her hands encountered nothing but smooth, bare skin. The Northuldran blinked, looking down to see the back of the dress, or lack thereof, was nearly completely open save for a thin crisscrossing of satin straps at her shoulder blades all the way to the tapered point that ended just below the curve of the queen's spine. The fire maven moaned softly in appreciation, unable to stop herself from running her ungloved hands across the exposed skin that rivaled the soft silkiness of the fine fabric around it. "I…_love_…this…dress…" she groaned out quietly, dragging her nails slowly up the queen's spine.

Elsa gasped in surprise, instinctively pressing herself closer to her wife as she shivered and bit her lip to silence the immediate moan in her throat. "_Must_ we go to this party," Honeymaren growled in frustration as she tried to tame her teasing hands, more for her bride's sake than her own – if it were up to her, she would lock the door and have her way with the goddess right then and there without so much as a second thought. Instead, she willed a small amount of her magic into her palms, holding their soothing heat to the small of her wife's back to help ease the tension in the muscles there. Elsa sighed in contentment at the fire maven's soothing ministrations, smiling mischievously against her neck. "It's called the wedding _night,_ darling," she teased, pulling back enough to meet her new wife's pouting gaze. Elsa leaned forward slightly to place a slow, teasing kiss on her lips before whispering coyly to her. "When night falls, you may take me to whatever bed you wish, _whenever_ you wish, where you may _do_ to me whatever you wish...and we will settle our little wager once and for all."

Honeymaren simply smirked at her new wife and pulled her close once more, sighing softly in contentment at the feel of her goddess in her arms. The spirit of winter had no idea the possessive spark that had been lit inside of the normally stoic _noaide_ and would likely find out in the most delicious ways in a matter of hours, she thought to herself. Though, if she was honest, the fire maven herself was not entirely sure of the reason for her sudden spike in desire to guard her new wife jealously from the world. Should not that feeling be calmed by the fact that she had officially claimed both the blonde queen's heart and hand that very day? She dismissed the matter in her mind for the time being as she breathed deeply of her lover's scent, now mixed with the wonderful sweetness of flowers everywhere. After all…

She had much better things to think about at the moment.

Eventually, their stolen moments of solitude came to an end as they heard a soft, rhythmic knocking on the door. "We're coming, Anna," Elsa called gently as she pulled away to smile lovingly at her wife, blinking in surprise at what she saw. She pulled back further to inspect Honeymaren's hands to find the appendages no longer giving off an overabundance of warmth before furrowing her brow and looking back into her _noaide's_ eyes. "Darling, are you alright?" she asked with slight concern, her eyes searching Honeymaren's carefully. Honeymaren blinked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Of course, Snowflake," she reassured her with a smile. "Why do you ask?" Elsa frowned a little and brushed a stray piece of hair back into place that had fallen over her wife's eyes that now bore full-on streaks of twilight colors rather than brighter flecks. "Your eyes," she commented quietly as her quixotic intelligence worked the puzzle before her. "There's a lot more color from your powers in them than usual. You…" Elsa bit her lip as a sudden distressing thought entered her mind. "You don't feel like you've…_forgotten_ anything…do you?"

Honeymaren immediately pulled Elsa against her once more, holding her close in a protective embrace. "No, sweet spirit, not in the least. I'm sure it's just a result of the emotional day," she assured her earnestly before she grinned, pulling back enough to look into her wife's crystalline pools. "I must admit anything not involving your presence is kind of a blur, though I was assured that was normal. But forget _you_?" Honeymaren smiled tenderly, a quiet laugh escaping her as she brushed the back of her fingers against Elsa's cheek. "I'd sooner forget my own face than yours," she whispered softly before placing a gentle, sweet kiss upon her lips that spoke volumes to that truth. Elsa sighed softly beneath her wife's loving touch, resting her forehead against hers and biting her lip when the fire maven pulled away. "You're still an incorrigible flirt," she mumbled, finally giving up the fight against the deliriously happy smile growing on her face. Honeymaren smirked and wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist, guiding her to the door and back to reality. "And I maintain that I am not incorrigible, but simply impossibly in love," she said matter-of-factly as she opened the door where Anna was patiently waiting.

Anna gave her sister a once over with a critical eye before nodding at Honeymaren. "Good girl," she teased with a wink before gesturing for them to follow her to the dining hall. "The guests are all seated and waiting. It's a good thing you made those flowers, Elsa, they've kept the gentry happily occupied," she commented before a smirk crossed her features. "That and Olaf causing general chaos about the wedding cake." Elsa's eyes went wide at that, her head snapping to her sister. "Anna…" she said in a warning tone, causing the redhead to hold up her hands placatingly. "Don't worry, don't worry, he decided the children outside were much more fun than the wedding guests. Blatant stares of confusion don't really give him much to go on, conversation-wise," she reasoned with a laugh. Honeymaren snickered, a smirk tugging at her features. "I feel like I haven't seen it stop him yet," she argued. "Do you remember 'The Tale of Two Sisters' when you first came to the forest?"

"Okay, listen, I don't care what you say, Mattias was _totally_ into that story. Just because you were too busy ogling my sister doesn't mean he didn't have a captive audience elsewhere!" Anna teased as they came to a stop in front of the main doors to the dining hall, giving Honeymaren a pointed smug look when she saw the slight blush lighting up the normally stoic Northuldran's features. Elsa grinned at her new wife as well, despite the blush creeping into her own cheeks. "I'm going to go in and tell Kai he can announce you," she said triumphantly before walking down the hall to enter in a separate door that would garner much less attention, leaving the newlyweds alone in the hall.

"So," Elsa began in a coy, teasing voice. "Is that true? Were you ogling me when you first saw me?" she asked mirthfully, peeking at her wife from the corner of her eye. Honeymaren's blush deepened ever so slightly as she pointedly stared straight ahead at the doors. "I was not _ogling_," she defended. "I was simply…_admiring_…" she trailed off in a mutter. Elsa raised an amused eyebrow, turning her head to fully look at the blushing woman. "And what, pray tell, is the difference?" she prodded. Honeymaren lifted her nose in the air haughtily, a habit she had picked up from Elsa. "Ogling implies salacious, lewd thoughts. I was _not_ ogling," she insisted. Elsa smiled affectionately, her _noaide's_ attempts at chivalry creating a spark of warmth that blossomed throughout her chest. "You were far too striking for me to think such lewd thoughts," she continued quietly after a moment, turning soft eyes and a tender smile to the queen, crystalline pools blinking in surprise at the unexpected comment. "Elsa, when I first saw you, the only thoughts I was capable of thinking were that you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever beheld…and that my life would never be the same now that I knew you existed."

"Maren…" Elsa began softly, though she didn't know what she could possibly say to her wife's touching admission. Before she had a chance to pull her thoughts together, the doors were opened by servants inside the dining hall and every eye in the room turned to them as Kai announced their presence. "Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess-Consort Honeymaren of the Northuldra," his booming voice called out, eliciting a round of applause from the assembled guests. Elsa glanced at her _noaide_ curiously when the fire maven began to chuckle to herself, twilight and chocolate eyes shining at her fondly.

"Oh, how wonderfully right I was," she said warmly before she led her new wife to their place at the head table.

Honeymaren decided early into the meal that she liked Arendellian weddings. The food was fantastic and abundant, especially the cakes and desserts, along with spirits of all sorts, a particularly dangerous one being a repugnant swill called akvavit. It was wonderfully spiced, or so one thought until one actually consumed it. It took all of Honeymaren's considerate strength of will to not spit out what felt like molten fire coursing down her throat and somehow entering her lungs. Though the adorably entertaining face of disgust her wife made after drinking what Honeymaren was convinced was the devil's sweat made her feel somewhat better, Kristoff and Mattias's blatant enjoyment of the stuff made her question whether or not she had missed something. Perhaps it had just taken her off guard, she thought as she debated trying the drink again. When she asked her wife's opinion, Elsa simply gave her a flat look and passed her own tiny glass of it over to her in invitation, looking at her expectantly. Never one to shy from a challenge, especially with both Kristoff and Mattias looking on keenly, she took a breath and tried it again.

She didn't miss a damn thing. It was a disgusting brew from the bowels of hell itself and nothing would convince her otherwise.

What Honeymaren liked most, however, was an odd little custom that made itself known halfway through the second course of the meal. Honeymaren was about to take a bite of her salad when the sound of one of the guests clinking silverware against a glass. The Northuldran looked up curiously at the persistent sound, raising an eyebrow curiously when other guests quickly began to join in. She turned to her wife to ask for an explanation and blinked in surprise to find her wife's face turning bright red as a fetching blush worked its way across her pale features. "Snowflake?" she questioned with slight concern as she saw her widely grinning sister-in-law from Elsa's other side trying to hold in her snickering.

Honeymaren turned to look at Ryder in confusion, only for her brother to shrug helplessly in answer – no surprise there. Mattias leaned forward to catch Honeymaren's eyes, a broad grin on his handsome features. "The guests want you to kiss your bride," he whispered matter-of-factly. Honeymaren blinked at him for a solid five seconds before her brain caught up to the odd statement. "…I'm sorry, what?" she asked flatly, putting down her fork. Mattias laughed and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Do it and see what happens," he encouraged her, gesturing to Elsa. When Honeymaren turned back to her wife, Elsa was idly toying with a piece of lettuce she had speared with her fork, the red color in her face having spread to the tips of her ears as she bashfully avoided meeting anyone's gaze. The _noaide_ smiled as she felt not just shyness from her blushing bride, but nervous excitement. Blue eyes fervently flicking from the growing number of guests clinking their glasses as the sound grew louder and harder to ignore before quickly falling to her plate once more sealed it for the fire maven.

Honeymaren reached out with one hand and gently hooked a finger beneath her wife's chin, guiding a surprised arctic gaze to meet hers before leaning in and claiming her lips in a soft, tender kiss that made the winter spirit's heart flutter and the guests cheer approvingly. Elsa was slow to open her eyes when Honeymaren pulled away, gazing back at her wife with half-lidded eyes that spoke far louder and with more eloquence than words ever could, asking one simple question: _Is this really **my** life?_ The _noaide_ smiled lovingly at the queen and answered the unspoken question with another impossibly soft kiss: _I'll remind you of it every day._

When she pulled away once more, Elsa gave a quiet, breathless laugh, shaking her head a little at the playfully smug grin on her wife's face as she went back to her salad. "Incorrigible," she muttered, pushing her food around with her fork once more but with a growing smile on her face. "But what am I actually?" Honeymaren asked teasingly, one hand reaching out to grasp Elsa's resting in her lap under the table, running her thumb across it lovingly. Elsa's smile only grew wider as she turned to look at her wife affectionately. "Hopelessly in love," she answered, squeezing the hand holding hers lovingly. Honeymaren couldn't help but grin when the queen saw fit to keep her wife's hand right where it was, happily going back to her meal. The dark-haired woman could only laugh and picked up her fork with her opposite hand, more than happy to oblige her bride as she went back to her own meal.

"So, will someone explain the banging on the glasses?" she asked before taking a bite of her salad, looking back and forth between her tablemates expectantly. Kristoff shrugged on Anna's other side, causing the redheaded queen to roll her eyes in loving exasperation before turning to answer Honeymaren's question. "Centuries ago, people believed that the reason one would become inebriated from consuming alcohol was because of evil spirits, hence why alcohol is often referred to as such. They thought that by clinking their glasses, it would frighten the spirits away and make the alcohol safe to drink. It then became a tradition during weddings that guests would clink their glasses to frighten away the spirits long enough for it to be safe for the newlywed couple to share a kiss." Honeymaren blinked in surprise for a moment before her eyes slowly turned to glare at the bottle of akvavit on the table. "I'm not sure they're entirely wrong," she grumbled. Anna giggled before fixing her sister-in-law with a teasing smirk. "I would be remiss to not mention that I've never actually witnessed it at a _royal_ wedding," she said playfully. "Being in the presence of true love must intrigue them, rare as it is to witness." Elsa blushed profusely and took a dainty bite of her salad, pointedly refusing to make eye contact with her sister's teasing teal pools or her smugly grinning wife.

The rest of the feast went off without a hitch with Honeymaren happily obliging every instance of glass clinking, delighted for an excuse to shower her beautiful bride with love and affection. She noticed, however, as the meal drew near a close, the queen had begun to fidget somewhat anxiously. Every time the _noaide_ had checked in with her, her bride had simply smiled and waved off her concerns, citing the general presence of a large group of people as her source of tension. Honeymaren nodded in understanding, being sure to remain in comforting physical contact with her new wife, whether it was holding her hand or simply being pressed closer to her beloved. Though she often hid it quite flawlessly in the public arena she was raised to conquer and lead, the _noaide_ knew well the anxiety that could quickly build within the gentle spirit.

Which is why she was instantly at attention when she heard the queen's voice, quiet and somewhat bashful calling her attention to her. "Maren?" Elsa asked, taking the fire maven's hand in her own, caressing it lovingly in hers before she met her gaze with a soft smile. "When I asked you to marry me in the forest…you agreed on the condition that I make you a promise. As your wife, I want you to know that you can trust me to keep all of my promises to you," she said tenderly before releasing her hand and standing from her chair, smiling down at her surprised wife. "Wife…will you dance with me?" she asked, offering her hand to the fire maven. Honeymaren blinked in surprise before a bright smile tugged at her lips. She laughed softly and shook her head in affectionate disbelief before looking back up at her beautiful bride. "My darling wife, I would love nothing more than to dance with you," she said tenderly as she took the queen's hand, guiding it to the crook of her elbow as she stood from her chair and led her toward the large ballroom floor.

The orchestra immediately readied their instruments as they saw them heading toward the floor, Elsa nodding to them gratefully as she passed. Honeymaren smiled warmly when each and every musician sat just a bit straighter with the eyes of their beloved queen on them. She wondered if her wife knew just how deeply loved and respected she truly was amongst her people, though she guessed the unfortunate answer was likely not. The winter spirit was far too humble to assume such a thing, which did nothing but fuel even more ardent admiration – it was simply Elsa being Elsa. Her gentle-hearted wife was forever humble, endlessly caring, and accommodating to a fault, which sparked a concern Honeymaren hadn't considered before, causing her to pause just before they stepped onto the ballroom floor, drawing Elsa's curious gaze to hers. "Maren?" she asked gently, her arctic gaze meeting hers searchingly.

"We don't have to do this, you know," she said quietly, keeping her tone gentle and sincere as she met Elsa's gaze, the queen's eyes softening. "I don't want the first time I dance with my wife to be an obligation." Elsa smiled adoringly at the fire maven before leaning in and placing an affectionate kiss on her cheek. "I want to," she insisted, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I want to show the whole world that I've finally found the person who inspires my heart to step from the darkness and into the light." With that, she took her _noaide's_ hand and tugged her gently onto the dance floor, smiling brightly when her wife chuckled and allowed her to do just that. When the music began, Honeymaren bowed low in response to the queen's deep, elegant curtsy before eagerly taking the beautiful spirit into her arms, one hand perched gently at the small of her back while the other held Elsa's delicately aloft.

They began to move seamlessly together, gliding across the ballroom floor as though they had been doing it all their lives. In many ways, perhaps they had. Ahtohallan herself had confirmed that Honeymaren was always meant to be the fifth spirit's protector, not just of her life, but of her heart and soul as well. Despite that, the _noaide_ believed that the love she held for her beloved queen ran far deeper than even Ahtohallan could reach. As far as Honeymaren was concerned, the love she and Elsa shared was written into the stars themselves. She came back from death for her beloved spirit of winter and as she stared into sparkling blue pools, she hoped that her soul would always find its way back to where it truly belonged…which would forever be at Elsa's side.

As the music began to draw to a close, Honeymaren pulled Elsa flush against her, guiding the queen's hand to press over her heart and holding it protectively against her chest, simply swaying slowly with her bride in her arms. She leaned in to rest her head gently against Elsa's, bringing her lips next to her ear as though she were whispering a secret only the two of them would ever be privy to. "You know, my love, we have been through some pretty crazy, stressful, incredible times since I've known you…but there is one thing that will forever baffle me the most out of all of it," she admitted quietly, the smile clear in her voice. Elsa smiled, pulling back just enough to look up into her wife's twilight mixed eyes. "And what might that be, darling?" she asked affectionately as the last string of notes in the song began to fade away. Honeymaren smiled tenderly at her wife, pressing her forehead gently to hers and chuckling quietly. "It's so strange…I honestly swear I couldn't possibly love you more than I do in this very moment…" she trailed off for a moment, pulling back to stare into Elsa's eyes before whispering quietly to her. "And yet, I know tomorrow I will continue to love you more than I did the day before."

She leaned in to kiss her wife softly, the wedding guests clapping appreciatively at the graceful and moving performance, unable to help but be touched by the display. The majority of royal marriages were a result of arrangements made for advantageous matches or political and financial gains, which meant true love, more often than not, was one of the few things in life the gentry desired but could never buy. Other couples moved to join them on the dance floor as the music resumed and they pulled apart, smiling contentedly at each other. As Honeymaren turned to lead her wife off of the ballroom floor, she suddenly found a lovely redheaded vision in front of her smiling brightly up at her. "May I cut in, dear sister?" Anna asked Elsa cheekily with a playful wink. Elsa giggled, hiding it politely behind a dainty hand before turning to the _noaide_. "Darling, do you think you can keep up?" Honeymaren smirked, opening her mouth to answer but shutting it again as Kristoff appeared at her side, one of his large hands falling heavily on the Northuldran's shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world, my friend. I shall care for your new wife while you go to battle with my future one," he said in a playfully lamenting tone before grinning and offering his hand to Elsa with a gallant bow. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa giggled again and curtseyed before placing her hand in Kristoff's, winking to the fire maven and blowing her a kiss as the mountain man led her to another, less crowded area of the floor. Honeymaren grinned and offered the redheaded queen a deep bow, Anna answering with a bright smile and deep curtsy of her own before stepping into the Northuldran's surprisingly proper waltz frame. As the music began, Honeymaren easily led Anna in a fun, energetic dance, the two laughing and carrying on a conversation as though they had been friends for years while Kristoff and Elsa watched on from their much more quiet, companionable dance that was more accurately described as mildly swaying to the beat, far more intent on watching the loves of their lives than following steps. "They really are something, our women, aren't they?" Kristoff commented with a chuckle when Honeymaren spun Anna playfully while the redhead laughed.

Elsa laughed and shook her head at their antics, surprising Kristoff by resting her head comfortably against his chest. "Thank you for always being there, Kristoff," she said peacefully, the quiet sincerity in her voice softening the mountain man's features and immediately dispersing the awkward feeling that normally accompanied any compliment to his person. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms around the petite queen and hugged her close, soaking in the rare moment of affection his reserved soon-to-be-sister allowed, made even more special because she herself initiated it. "I'll _always_ be here," he answered gently. Elsa smiled at the very Anna-like answer, the comforting rumble of his deep, mellow voice in his chest soothing a long-hidden ache hidden deep in the queen's heart. She sighed softly as memories of her father holding her close as a small child washed over her – memories she had far too few of due to that fateful night that occurred in the very room she stood in now.

As though sensing her thoughts, the mountain man tightened his arms around her a bit more in an almost protective embrace, eliciting an affectionate smile from the spirit of winter. Rather than pulling away as she normally would so she could push her feelings aside on this, the day she had mentally dedicated to experiencing them, Elsa instead pressed closer to the comfort her brother in all but name was offering. Kristoff was so large and his embrace so all-encompassing that when she queen closed her eyes, she almost felt as though, in a way, her father was there holding her as well. "They'd be really proud of you both, you know," he murmured lowly so that only she could hear. Elsa smiled warmly against his chest - sometimes she wondered if her wife was the only empath being welcomed into their little family. She opened her eyes and looked back toward the two loves of her life, her smile turning to a proud grin when her new wife dipped her sister dramatically as the music drew to a close, the other dancers laughing and applauding their spirited antics. "I know they are," she answered warmly before turning back to her brother with a bright smile. She leaned up on her tiptoes to place a sweet kiss on his cheek, eliciting a blush and a bashful little smirk from the mountain man before Elsa went to reclaim her new wife.

Much to Honeymaren's surprise and deep annoyance, she saw very little of the queen over the next two hours. Every time she had a moment with her bride, she was forced to give her up again for yet another dance with another blue blood or divert her attention to an inane political conversation. While her new wife was preoccupied with her queenly duties, she decided to take the opportunity to introduce her brother to his future girlfriend. "Hey, Kari!" she called gently, waving the young French maid over. The pretty brunette smiled, walking over with a tray of full champagne glasses. "Your Highness," she greeted warmly, curtsying gracefully. "How might I help you?" Honeymaren grinned and took the tray of glasses from Kari's hands, setting it on a nearby table. "Follow me, if you would," she said mischievously, placing her hand gently on her back and guiding her through the crowd to where her brother was talking animatedly to Kristoff and Mattias. "Hey Ryder," she murmured as she appeared behind him, tapping his shoulder. The younger Nattura turned around with a bright smile for his sister, the smile immediately turning into a look of stunned surprise as he laid eyes on the vividly blushing young brunette he had been secretly admiring all week. "Kari, I would like to introduce you to Ryder. Ryder Nattura," she said with a grin. "My brother." Kari blinked in surprise and looked up at Honeymaren, her eyes going wide with realization before her blush became even darker. "Y...your brother...?" She nodded, smirking at her brother. "Every now and again I claim him. Ryder, this is Kari and she would like to dance," she said before taking the glass of champagne from her brother's hand and pushing him toward Kari. "I-I-It would b-be an honor...Kari..." he stumbled breathlessly, offering his hand with a deep bow. Kari gave a breathless laugh and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Honeymaren smirked at the chuckling Mattias and Kristoff before downing the rest of Ryder's glass with a wink and heading back to find her wife.

She grinned broadly when she saw the dignitary that had been monopolizing her wife's time give a polite bow of farewell. Honeymaren saw the queen sigh softly and glance about the room surreptitiously, clearly trying to discreetly locate none other than her _noaide._ She snuck up behind her new wife and slipped her arms around her waist, eliciting a tiny squeak of surprise from the blonde that turned into a quiet giggle. "There you are," Elsa admonished playfully, turning in her wife's embrace and laying her forearms on her shoulders, linking her fingers behind her neck. "What sort of trouble have you been causing, my love?" she asked with a beautiful smile. "Just doing a bit of matchmaking," she said with a grin, nodding toward her brother and Kari. Elsa couldn't help but smile adoringly at them - they really did make quite a cute couple. Just as she was about to say so, a voice from behind her interrupted her. "Your Majesty, Your Highness," said a stout, older gentleman with a thin, oddly shaped mustache and a bald head, bowing before the pair. "Vicomte," Elsa greeted with a sigh and unenthused tone only Honeymaren noticed, untangling herself from her _noaide_ to politely face the noble. Honeymaren opened her mouth, an excuse to spirit her bride away on her lips, but stopped short with a barely audible sigh herself. As Elsa had apologetically explained, a royal wedding was just as much a political gathering as a summit and they, or at least _Elsa_, would simply have to grin and bear it. As her wife, the fire maven would stay at her side, if for no other reason than moral support. Honeymaren did her best to listen as the Vicomte droned on – as Princess Consort, she would soon be expected to be just as knowledgeable of the goings-on of Arendelle as her new wife and sister-in-law but found her annoyance at the interruption of her time with her beloved goddess of winter ran far too deep for her to keep up the façade for long. Just as she was about to open her mouth to attempt a more direct way to tell the current nameless drone she was done with the conversation so she could finally steal her wife away, a melodic voice from behind her reached her ears.

"You are an _awfully_ hard woman to get to tonight, Your Highness."

Both Honeymaren and Elsa turned in surprise to find Belle, the Duchess de Chagny, resplendent in a gold and cream ball gown smiling warmly at them. "Your Majesty," she addressed Elsa politely, curtsying deeply to the royal with a nod to the nobleman they had been speaking with. "Duchess," Elsa greeted in return with a small nod of her head, blinking when an amiable smile crossed Honeymaren's features rather than the barely restrained scowled she had when in the presence of nearly every other aristocrat she met. "Hello, Belle," she greeted warmly, crystal eyes widening in surprise before narrowing slightly in confusion. "I'm sorry, have you two met?" she asked in a carefully neutral voice as she subtly eyed the French noble. "_Oui_, Your Majesty," Belle confirmed as she stood, smiling charmingly. "Your wife was kind enough to leave her stag celebration and safely escort me through Arendelle to the castle when I arrived late last night. I must say, you have married quite impressively, Your Majesty," she said with a playful wink in Honeymaren's direction, making the Northuldran smirk. "She will surely bring great honor and pride to House Arendelle and serve your kingdom well as an invaluable asset."

"I agree," Elsa said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she moved ever so subtly closer to the fire maven. Honeymaren resisted the urge to raise an amused eyebrow at the interaction, biting her lip to keep her smile from growing too noticeable when Belle turned her attention back to Honeymaren. "Your Highness, might I trouble you for that dance I requested? By Your Majesty's leave, of course," she added respectively to the superior royal. Elsa looked like she was seriously considering telling the attractive brunette to bugger off when the nobleman she had previously been speaking to cleared his throat politely. "I would be more than happy to personally fill the Princess Consort in on the rest of our conversation at another time if need be, Your Majesty," he offered in a civil but pointed manner. Elsa barely restrained a sigh of frustration, much to her wife's amusement, and nodded curtly. "Of course," she said with a polite nod. Honeymaren smiled lovingly and leaned in to place a chaste, sweet kiss on the winter queen's lips before offering her arm to Belle with a slight bow. "Your Grace," she said, smirking when Belle daintily slipped her hand into her arm and tugged her across the dance floor.

The French aristocrat stepped close to Honeymaren as the music started, allowing the fire maven to draw her into a waltz position. They danced in comfortable silence for a moment before Belle's practiced secretive glances in Elsa's general direction made the _noaide_ smirk – mostly because she could see her wife surreptitiously trying to keep tabs on them through the crowd, as well. "I know what you are doing, Your Grace," Honeymaren said mirthfully. Belle smiled innocently, holding the Northuldran's twilight and chocolate gaze unabashedly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Your Highness," she said sweetly. "But your good wife _does_ seem just the tiniest bit jealous. Perhaps she will be a bit more inclined to turn down political talk after this dance so that she, too, may enjoy her wife's company. It is, after all, _her_ wedding." Honeymaren laughed openly, shaking her head in disbelief. "While I have no doubts in my skills of adaptation, I must confess I had maintained the hope that the need to use such nefarious tactics was not so common an occurrence. Perhaps I have been naïve," she said with a smirk.

Belle simply shrugged as she gazed pointedly at the aristocracy around them. "Better to be a wolf of Odin than a lamb of God, Your Highness," she said bluntly as she looked up into her dance partner's face. "Might I give you a piece of advice, from one common-born aristocrat to another?" Honeymaren raised a curious eyebrow and nodded her acceptance, a small smile coming to the duchess's face. "I have it on good authority that there is far more to you than meets the eye, Honeymaren," she said quietly, dropping the formality of titles. "And I believe that when it comes to protecting the ones you love, you will do great and terrible things. So, when this path you have chosen inevitably demands you walk through hell…" The duchess trailed off for a moment before a devilish smirk crossed her pretty features. "Walk as if you own the place."

Honeymaren chuckled and shook her head again, bowing politely as the music came to a close and escorting her partner off the dance floor. She glanced up to see, with great disappointment, that Elsa was not only still engaged with the nobleman from earlier, but a second had joined the conversation. "Would you care for a drink, Your Grace?" Honeymaren asked with a sigh as she turned back to Belle, the woman offering her an apologetic smile. "I'd be delighted." Honeymaren smiled a bit and nodded before heading off to the refreshments table. Belle glanced back at the blonde queen, sighing softly as she saw the stress, frustration, and annoyance on her face that only another noblewoman could see. Just as she was debating the wisdom of intervening in the undoubtedly dull conversation the monarch was trapped in, this time for the queen's benefit, a less than welcome voice sounded from behind her.

"You and the Duke de Chagny have created quite the trend, Your Grace. It seems as though a pedigree counts for nothing, these days."

"Prince Dorian," she greeted coolly, turning around to face the undeniably handsome, olive-skinned man dressed in a flashy red and black suit. He had a muscular build with short-cropped black hair and unnaturally white teeth that flashed in what he must have perceived as a charming smile. He reached out and grasped her hand in his, despite her lack of offer, and brought it to his lips, smiling at her from behind her knuckles. "Though, I must say, Queen Elsa has taken it to the next step, bringing yet another woman into a position of power. It really is a shame when such heavy burdens are placed upon such delicate, attractive shoulders," he nearly purred. Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes so hard they may have disappeared behind her skull as she pointedly pulled her hand away, though the prince didn't seem to mind. "Well, perhaps if men could be trusted to find their way out of a wet paper bag without the help of their wives, we wouldn't be so desperately needed. Really, the world might be a better place if you would simply stop to ask for directions once in a while."

Dorian bristled at the clear, barely veiled insult, squaring his broad shoulders and leaning toward her intimidatingly. "If you, for one moment, think that a woman could in any way match a man's ability to govern a country or rule a people, you simply prove the naivety and airheadedness of females in court, _especially_ concerning the bleeding heart Queens of Arendelle," he growled lowly. "Ulrik was a fool for allowing himself to be bested by them, but others will finish what he started. Their perceived kindness is their blatant weakness. Women will never hold value in a world that rightfully belongs to men. This idea of Arendelle being a kingdom protected by fire and ice is nothing more than yet another silly female fantasy – and this forest-dwelling commoner will be as useless in protecting what is left of the tattered integrity of House Arendelle as a hole in a bucket, especially being weakened by the kindness and softness of the queen she wed."

Rather than react in anger as the pig-headed prince had suspected, the Countess's lips curled into a devious, smug smile. "It's funny you mention Princess Honeymaren, Your Highness," she said with a coy mirth clear in her tone. "I was actually lucky enough to get the chance to become acquainted with her yesterday. She's quite a remarkable woman," she said slowly before meeting his gaze boldly. "You are right about one thing, Prince Dorian, and one thing alone. Both Queen Elsa and Queen Anna _are_ unfailingly kind – a trait vile people like you never fail to undervalue. But, before you so blatantly insult the Queen of Ice and Snow, might I remind you she _has_ married the spirit of fire. I might also caution you to take into account the nature of such a passionate, powerful element and what she might do if you make the dangerous choice to undervalue or threaten her new wife and sister."

Belle stepped forward, leaning up to speak quietly in his ear. "When you think Queen Elsa's softness is her weakness…when you treat her kindness as an advantage? That 'forest-dwelling commoner', as you called her, will awaken every dragon, every wolf, every monster that sleeps inside of her…and remind you what hell looks like when it wears the skin of a kind and gentle human." She chuckled ever so softly, the breeze of it brushing against the wide-eyed prince's ear. "Remember, Your Highness…that every nightmare you have ever feared in the dark of the forest as a child was her personal playground – the elements that shaped the very universe, her playmates…" Belle trailed off, a pretty and smug smirk tugging at her lips as she stepped back. "And now that incredible woman has just been given the heart and hand of the most powerful person alive, along with the political power to _ruin_ you," she said in a louder voice, pointedly looking behind Dorian. The prince's eyes widened impossibly further as he turned to find his very soul being pierced by flashing twilight pools of fire, the Northuldran holding two glasses of champagne.

The olive-skinned prince's complexion instantly paled, his posture nearly withering beneath the rage of Honeymaren's sharp gaze. Without breaking her hateful glare, she slowly offered one of the glasses to the smirking duchess, who took it gratefully and sipped at it as she watched in amusement as the pigheaded prince squirmed uncomfortably. He opened his mouth a few times to try to speak, but immediately closed it when Honeymaren held up her hand in a quick motion, silencing him. "I will not dishonor my wife or the Duchess de Chagny by creating a scene and bodily removing you myself," she began in a voice full of barely controlled wrath. "So, you have one minute to remove yourself from this room and one hour to leave our shores before I have you arrested for treasonous slander and aggression against the Crown of Arendelle. If I find you are here one hour and one minute later, I will consider it a direct threat against my Queens and kill you myself." The prince gulped, immediately bowing and nearly tripping over himself to escape her powerful presence before he was halted by her hand squeezing his bicep in a bruising grip. The prince was unable to hide his initial shocked wince before he was able to school his features into a somewhat more neutral, but clearly unsettled expression. "Your Highness, before you leave us, I feel it only fair to give you a fair warning of how my relationship with Queen Elsa works," she said in a voice of deadly calm, her eyes never bothering to meet his. "The next time you are left alone to your worthless, _pitiful_ thoughts and find yourself holding your breath wishing for Elsa or Anna to fail..." she trailed off slowly, squeezing his bicep tighter and eliciting a pained gasp from Dorian's tightly clenched teeth as she pulled him close to her, bringing her lips near his ear. "I will make sure you fucking _suffocate,"_ she growled before shoving him away. Belle daintily wiggled her fingers that held her wine glass after him in a wave as she lifted it to her lips, taking a sip as she watched him scramble away as fast as propriety allowed before looking back at Honeymaren.

"So," she began with an amused smile. "Elsa has already turned her warrior into a "the pen is mightier than the sword" kind of politician, hm?" Honeymaren released a tense breath, unable to help the slight laugh that escaped her. "On the contrary, Your Grace. My wife has simply shown me the truth of both the pen and the sword," she answered fondly, glancing up and smiling warmly as she saw the woman in question making her way over to them through the crowd. "What truth might that be?" Belle asked, smiling tenderly as she watched the tension from the confrontation leave the Northuldran's body the moment she caught sight of her new wife. "The pen has never been mightier than the sword. Pens don't win battles and swords don't write poetry," she began, turning back to the duchess and offering her a sincere smile. "The true might lies in the hand that knows when to choose the pen and when to choose the sword."

Belle grinned just as Elsa appeared, the queen smiling at her wife when Honeymaren held her arm out to the blonde queen. One look at the Duchess de Chagny and, instead of tucking her hand into the crook of her wife's elbow, Elsa instead slipped an arm possessively around the Northuldran's waist, leaning into her and placing a tender kiss near her ear. "Hello, darling," she whispered, smiling with satisfaction when the _noaide's_ face twisted into a dopey grin before turning back to Belle and blinking in mild surprise to see a satisfied smile on the duchess's face as well. "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty." Honeymaren smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Elsa's temple, handing the queen her glass of champagne. "You've earned this, my love. I'll be right back," she promised, winking at her before setting off for the refreshment table once more to get another glass for herself, leaving her blushing bride with the mischievously smiling Belle.

"_She really is quite the handsome prize_," Belle said with a hint of teasing in her tone, her native language flowing prettily from her lips. "_She never was and never will be anything so simple as a prize to be won,_" the queen replied in fluent French without missing a beat, turning her head to fix Belle with a barely restrained glare. Belle chuckled, unfazed by the queen's ire hidden just below the surface. "_Yet, you seem to be guarding her so jealously now that you have escaped the Vicomte and his ilk. If only someone had a means of providing Your Majesty with extra incentive to finally shake off the yolk of royal responsibility at such events so that you might spend time with your betrothed at your own wedding_," she said with mock innocence, peeking at the queen over the lip of her champagne glass as she took a sip. Elsa's eyes widened in realization, looking at Belle with an unreadable expression before she smirked and shook her head, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "_Anna said you were a societal force to be reckoned with_," she said in a voice that held none of the previous hostility it had before. Belle grinned and shrugged, though it was clear she was pleased with herself. "_I thought so, too, but I fear I may be dethroned, so to speak. Your wife knew what I was up to before she had even agreed to dance with me_," she admitted.

Elsa grinned as Honeymaren appeared with another glass of champagne, offering the fresh one to the queen while she took her old one back. "_She's pretty incredible_," she said when the _noaide_ immediately put her arm around her waist. Honeymaren blinked in surprise to hear the spirit of winter speaking in French before twilight eyes narrowed suspiciously, flicking between the two women. "That's not fair, you know," she grumbled, eliciting a quiet giggle from Elsa. "My sincerest apologies, darling," she teased, pressing closer to her and placing an apologetic kiss to her wife's cheek. Belle chuckled as she eyed the newlyweds, a rather coy smirk tugging at her full lips. "_I do hope you allow yourself to enjoy the honeymoon you so clearly need_," she said in French, her smirk growing when a bright blush spread across the queen's face. "_Just as I hope you do not shy away from the gift I sent to Anna to give to you for the occasion_. _I assure you, it really is...**quite** worth experiencing._" Honeymaren blinked at her fiercely blushing bride, looking quizzically between her and the openly grinning duchess. "What just happened…?" she asked hesitantly. "Nothing!" Elsa immediately defended, though the word came out more as a squeak than a reassurance, making the brunette nearly spit out her wine with sudden laughter and earning her a sharp glare from her superior. "It's _nothing_," Elsa insisted firmly after she had cleared her throat before slipping her arm through her wife's and tugging her in the other direction. "Forgive us, Duchess, but there's someone I'd really like for Maren to meet. If you'll excuse us," she nearly growled, though it was clear it was more from embarrassment than any true malice. Honeymaren blinked while Belle simply gave her a little wave, amused brown eyes following the couple as they left.

"What was that all about?" Honeymaren asked with a smirk as Elsa led her through the throng of wedding-goers, though the term 'led' was pretty generous in Elsa's rush to be out of Belle's mirthful line of sight. "I'll tell you later," the winter queen muttered under her breath before her eyes softened and her mood brightened considerably as she spotted the person she was looking for, leading Honeymaren over to a tall, handsome-looking man with a broad, muscular build quietly sipping from a glass and watching the room closely. Despite his somehow gentle demeanor, Honeymaren could immediately tell from his strong stance and alert eyes that this man was of a military background. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a somewhat uneasy feeling settled in her stomach at the sight of him. "Gustav," Elsa called gently, causing warm hazel eyes to turn to her and a smile to tug at handsome features. "Your Majesty," he greeted with a deep bow and a tone that Honeymaren could only describe as reverent before kind eyes alighted on her. "Honeymaren, I'd like you to meet Gustav, the new king of Calabria." Honeymaren resisted the urge to blatantly size him up then and there, offering a small bow by way of greeting. She was surprised when Gustav smiled warmly at her and bowed far more deeply, his hazel eyes clear and bright. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness," he said sincerely as he stood upright. "I must admit, I have been greatly looking forward to this day."

Honeymaren's eyes narrowed further, her hand drifting to rest casually on the pommel of her sword. "I've seen you before," she stated, unable and unwilling to mask the clear distrust in her voice, eyeing him openly as she wracked her brain for the answer. Suddenly, his handsome face flashed in her mind in a series of pictures, each one squeezing her chest painfully as it materialized in her mind:

Looking down at her while she was chained to the wall of a carriage.

Snapping shackles attached to a chain around Elsa's wrists.

Helping to haul a screaming and crying Elsa up the steps to a balcony.

Standing idly by and watching as the queen sobbed.

Watching as _she_ _burned_.

Her eyes flashed with purple and pink fire and her hands began to glow as her magic raged to the surface. "You…" she hissed, and the man winced but made no move to defend himself when she began to advance toward him Hazel eyes full of remorse looked at her imploringly, but she didn't care. "You son of a—" she began, but was interrupted when Elsa quickly placed herself between them and placed her hands on Honeymaren's cheeks, trying to guide her lover's gaze back to hers. "Shhh, shhh, Maren, look at me. It's okay, it's not what it seems, I promise he won't hurt either of us," she murmured soothingly, her thumbs brushing the _noaide's_ cheeks lovingly. "Elsa, do you _know_ who this _is_?!" she growled, her fists shaking from the effort to control herself. She reached out and placed her hands on Elsa's upper arms, pivoting the winter spirit into a more defensible position next to her instead of between them - she did _not_ like Elsa being closer to him than she was. "Darling, listen to me, he _saved_ me," she insisted quietly in an effort to not gain more attention than they already had. Protective wrath slowly turned to surprised confusion in Honeymaren's eyes as they flicked from Gustav to Elsa several times before settling on her wife's crystalline blue pools with an expectant look.

"When Ulrik tried to…" Elsa trailed off and swallowed thickly, letting the unspoken word hang there before continuing. "Gustav stopped him. He _saved_ me. He helped me out of Hans's magic shackles, he kept me safe when the crowd panicked and I couldn't get to you without being swept away. He was even my personal guard for a while after…" Elsa trailed off again before sighing slightly and shaking her head. "Well, you know what happened after I found out Mattias and Kristoff had known about the whole thing. The point is, he kept me safe at the time I felt most vulnerable. And, under his leadership, Calabria has become a trusted ally once more," she said with a fond smile as she turned to look at him, Honeymaren's distrustful gaze following hers. Gustav stood silently, allowing the Northuldran to inspect him to her satisfaction for several tense moments.

Slowly, the glow from Honeymaren's hands faded along with the flames in her eyes, though they now remained more twilight than anything, streaks of pink and purple dominating what was left of the flecks of chocolate. She felt no threat from the soldier-turned-king before her, but that did not simply erase the trauma she had lived through. "Thank you," she said slowly, bowing as low as her nerves would allow, her entire body tense and ready. "It appears I owe you quite a debt...Gustav," she said, the words sincere despite the obvious lack of trust in her tone. Gustav shook his head vehemently as he bravely held her gaze – he had nothing to hide from the fire maven and he wanted her to see that. "No, Your Highness. If anything, I owe you an apology," he countered. "It is clear you cannot bring yourself to trust me yet, and I completely understand why, but I swear on my life, I did everything I could to prevent Queen Elsa from being harmed. I needed to wait for the right moment or else I wouldn't have been able to save her," he insisted before a pang of clear regret crossed his handsome features. "I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you, Your Highness," he added quietly, lowering his gaze.

Honeymaren took a deep, slow breath when Elsa pressed reassuringly into her side to emphasize her presence. The fire maven turned her head to look at her, wrapping one arm protectively around her waist while the queen simply looked at her quietly, giving her the time she needed to process. After a long moment, the tension slowly began to leave the _noaide's_ body – Elsa was safely in her arms, completely unharmed. Not only was that the most important thing, but it was all because of the man who stood quietly in front of her. Gustav blinked in surprise when he saw Honeymaren's hand outstretched before him, hopeful hazel eyes lifting to see much softer and grateful twilight. "Thank you, Gustav," she began as he offered his in return, clasping it and shaking it firmly. "Thank you for keeping her safe when I was no longer able," she said sincerely before releasing it. Elsa's heart clenched painfully at the words and she instantly pressed closer to Honeymaren, frowning up at her in slight disapproval. "It was my greatest honor, Your Highness," he said warmly before he gave a small, relieved laugh. "Well, I think I need another drink," he announced, eliciting a small grin from Honeymaren when he offered his hand once more. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Honeymaren. I look forward to the future prosperity of our two kingdoms," he said amiably, shaking her hand once more before turning to bow deeply to Elsa. "My Queen," he said with a fond smile. "May your reign be long and prosperous."

Elsa smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, Gustav offering one last handsome smile before heading toward the refreshment tables and leaving the couple in a rare, quiet moment alone. Honeymaren sighed deeply, her rigid posture loosening slightly. "Well, that was…enlightening," she muttered, both her emotions and mind still reeling from the situation. Elsa smiled at her sympathetically before slowly resting her forearms on Honeymaren's shoulders, linking her fingers behind her wife's neck. "What do you say we get out of here?" she asked in a low, coy voice. Honeymaren blinked, snapping to attention in a way that had the queen giggling softly. "Don't tease me," the fire maven warned, her hands going to her wife's hips and her fingers digging pleasurably into her sensitive skin through the thin, satin material of her dress as she pulled her close.

The queen bit her lip to stifle the groan on them as she was pulled against her _noaide, _flashing her a loving smile. "I would never do such a horrid thing to my wife," she teased. "But there is something I need to show you before…_that_," she said with a light blush. "Something that is very important to me." Honeymaren tilted her head curiously but nodded her acquiescence, eliciting an excited smile from the blonde. Elsa looked around the ballroom for a moment before she apparently spotted what she was looking for. The queen's hand glowed blue for a moment as one of her small, signature snowflakes formed in her palm. She brought it to her lips and blew delicately on it, sending the snowflake flurrying through the air. Honeymaren tracked its movement in fascination and grinned when its journey ended on Anna's cheek, making the redhead jump in surprise from the sudden cold sensation. She turned quickly, her copper locks whipping about until her eyes landed on Elsa, who nodded purposefully to her. Anna smiled brightly and nodded back before excusing herself from the conversation she was having and walking over to where Ryder and Kari were chatting animatedly with Kristoff and Mattias about something. Anna tapped his shoulder and leaned in close, whispering something in the Northuldran's ear. Ryder grinned and nodded, taking Kari's hand in his and placing a sweet kiss upon it, making the young brunette maid blush. Without another word, he turned and walked quickly over to Honeymaren and Elsa.

"Come on," he said with a grin when he reached them before he heading for the door, gesturing for them to follow him. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at her wife, who only smiled back lovingly at her before grasping one of her hands in both of hers and tugging her backward excitedly. "Wait a second, what about all your blue-blooded guests, don't you have to say goodbye?" she asked, glancing back at the still quite full room in confused hesitancy. Elsa grinned and shook her head as she pulled Honeymaren out of the Great Hall. "It isn't uncommon for newlyweds to disappear toward the end of the night. Grooms are often..._anxious_ to exercise their rights to their new wives, after all," she explained with a small smirk as she eyed her new wife up and down, biting her lip slightly. Honeymaren looked _fantastic_ in that suit - beautiful and exotically handsome in a way that pulled sharply at something deep in the queen's core. As the servants inside closed the doors behind them, leaving them alone in the hall, Honeymaren blinked several times as blush crept into her features, looking up to see what would surely be a smug smirk on her little brother's – wait, where had Ryder gone?

She didn't have long to ponder, however, because the next thing she knew, she was pushed firmly against the wall with Elsa's lips pressed fiercely against hers. She groaned when she felt the queen's tongue glide teasingly across her bottom lip, begging permission to deepen the kiss. In that moment, it was as if a switch had suddenly been fully flipped inside of Honeymaren, rational thought wrested from the fire maven - the _noaide_ was no longer at the helm. She immediately grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and spun her around, pressing her firmly against the wall in her stead before claiming her lips hungrily. Like a dying woman who had just discovered an oasis in the desert, she drank deeply of her queen, swallowing her quiet keening as skilled hands roamed their way up and down the winter spirit's body, squeezing and caressing greedily on their path. One hand found the deliciously high slit of the blonde's dress, slipping beneath the fabric and laying the flat of her hot palm against the cool, bare flesh of the queen's thigh. Without so much as a hint of a thought, Honeymaren roughly pulled Elsa's leg up to hook over her hip to open her most intimate area to her, pressing the winter spirit into the wall possessively.

"M-maren, wait," she gasped as she broke the heated kiss, cupping Honeymaren's face in her hands. "Baby, look at me," she ordered gently, gasping at the cool air. The panting _noaide_ growled softly in frustration at being told to pause but did what she was told and looked obediently into her wife's passion-glazed crystalline pools. Elsa looked intensely into her eyes before she smiled breathlessly, a coy mirth sparkling in her eyes. "Interesting…" she commented quietly, still panting slightly from their passionate moment. "What is?" she asked, her inability to hide the slight irritation in her voice only making Elsa's smile grow. "I think I figured out why your eyes have been changing color," she answered simply.

Before she had a chance to answer, Ryder appeared eagerly from around the corner. "Alright, we're all—by the spirits, Maren, have some _restraint_!" he scolded with a loud laugh as the women hastily broke apart, blushing furiously. "Why you little—" Honeymaren growled as she moved to advance on her brother only for Elsa to giggle and slip her fingers into the forest green sash at her waist to tug her back firmly. "Down girl," she teased, pulling Honeymaren backward against her. She stood on her tiptoes to rest her chin on her shoulder, placing her lips teasingly near her ear. "Save your energy…I have better uses for it," she whispered before placing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot just behind her ear, making the Northuldran shiver slightly and grin as Elsa walked around in front of her, full hips swaying as she did. The spirit of winter looked over her pale shoulder at the fire maven coyly with a playful smile before crooking her finger in a come-hither motion – an order her new wife readily obeyed. She may have hooked her foot under Ryder's ankles and tripped her still snickering brother as she did, but she obeyed.

Elsa rolled her eyes, an exasperated and adoring smile on her face as she heard the siblings scuffling with each other behind her. When they reached the doors to the courtyard, Elsa simply turned and cleared her throat, arching an elegant eyebrow at the pair. Both Nattura's blinked at the sound and froze on the spot, Honeymaren with one arm around Ryder's neck in a headlock while the knuckles of the other dug into his hair, Ryder with an awkward but firm grip on his sister's opposite knee as he tried to throw her off balance. They immediately separated, blushing slightly and looking for all the world like two scolded children. When Elsa smiled and turned back around, walking out into the courtyard, Honeymaren turned to address her brother, then blinked and narrowed her eyes at something in the rafters above him. "What in the…?" she questioned, staring intensely at it. He blinked and looked up to see what she was looking at.

Honeymaren immediately smacked the back of her hand against his solar plexus before trailing happily after her wife, leaving her brother doubled over as he tried to refill his lungs with air. Honeymaren's smug grin of victory turned to an inquiring smile when she saw Elsa standing in front of Sven and scratching behind his ear affectionately. The reindeer stood proudly adorned in his finest decorative harness and hooked to Kristoff's sled, polished to perfection and decorated with winter breaths and crocuses tied to white ribbons. The fire maven went to stand next to her wife, grinning when Sven stretched his head toward her, begging to be pet. "Hey, buddy," she said with a grin, scratching under his chin and wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked, turning to look at the blonde quizzically. Elsa nodded and grasped Honeymaren's hand with a smile, leading her around Sven and to the back of the sled that was filled with pillows and furs just as Ryder came jogging out to meet them, pointing an accusing finger at his sister that promised later retribution before climbing into the front of the sled. "I told you I wanted to show you something that was very special to me. I didn't tell you _where_ it was," Elsa teased, rolling her eyes at the sibling's antics. Honeymaren smirked and swiftly leaned down, sweeping an arm under her wife's legs and lifting her into her arms, eliciting a giggling yelp of surprise from the queen before setting her gently inside the back of the sled and climbing in after her.

"Are you ready back there?" Ryder called over his shoulder from the front seat as he collected Sven's reigns, though he didn't turn to look at them. "Just try not to kill us, little brother," Honeymaren said with a chuckle as the sled began to move smoothly down the path. "Don't worry, darling," Elsa assured her in a silky voice, reaching up to the pins and ribbons that held her hair in place, her fingers making quick work of them. "He's under strict orders to keep his eyes straight ahead at all times while I_…distract_ you," she said coyly. Honeymaren would have replied but found her mouth had gone dry as her new wife finally freed her beautiful locks, watching as the silky tresses cascaded down her shoulders and back like a waterfall of molten white-gold. The fire maven swallowed heavily as Elsa put her hands on Honeymaren's shoulders, pressing her back into one of the thick pillows against the side of the sled before situating herself in her wife's lap. Carefully, the blonde untied her father's sword from Honeymaren's side, placing it tenderly to the side before doing the same with the dagger. The queen then leaned in and placed a teasing kiss to the _noaide's_ throat while nimble fingers very slowly began to undo the first few buttons of Honeymaren's dress jacket.

"W-What're you doing…?" she somehow managed to ask despite her pounding heart being lodged in her throat while her wife undid the buttons of her jacket down to her collarbone and pulled the garment open, revealing her loose white undershirt and a modest expanse of her sun-kissed skin. "Distracting you," Elsa said lowly, smiling slyly as she ran the flat of her palms slowly up Honeymaren's chest to rest on her shoulders before leaning into her love, cool fingers toying with the soft baby hairs at the nape of her neck. "As your wife, it is my duty to undress you on our wedding night so that you may exercise your marital rights," she murmured before bringing her lips next to Honeymaren's ear. "I see no harm in getting a head start," she whispered before placing a slow, tender kiss on her lips, smiling against them when Honeymaren's arms instantly encircled her waist and pulled her close. Honeymaren sighed contentedly in this long-overdue moment of closeness with her bride and allowed her senses to be slowly overtaken by all things Elsa – the scent of a crisp winter breeze that surrounded her, the featherlight brushes of her long hair against her hands on the queen's waist, the soft sighs of pleasure from her new wife as she pressed ever closer to her.

Elsa slid one cool hand into the opening of Honeymaren's jacket to rest over a heavily beating heart, pulling away slowly in confusion when she felt something other than skin. Nimble fingers guided the smooth, carved stone pendant of a necklace Elsa had never seen before into her palm, running her thumb slowly across the elemental engravings. "What's this?" she asked curiously, smiling at her love. "It's beautiful." Honeymaren smiled fondly at her and reached one hand up to gently toy with the queen's long, unbound locks that hung to the small of her back as she watched her inspect the totem. "It belonged to my mother. It has been passed down from parent to child for many generations. Ryder gave it to me to keep her close on my wedding day," she explained, laughing softly to herself as she remembered her conversation with her brother. "Mother always thought I was too wild to ever be tamed by something as permanent as marriage, but now that she is so close to my heart, I'm sure she can feel how deeply in love I am." Elsa's smile softened at the sweet story, a quick glance up at Ryder showing that he, too, had a small grin on his face at the memory.

Elsa continued to slowly run her thumb over the totem for a long moment before meeting her wife's twilight gaze shyly. "Do you think they would approve of me?" she asked quietly, crystalline pools full of hesitant hope. Honeymaren smiled and leaned in to kiss the queen softly, Elsa releasing the totem in favor of tenderly cupping her _noaide's_ cheek. "I _know_ they approve of you," she whispered against her lips, her forehead resting against the winter spirit's. "Honestly, I can't think of a single person I care about that doesn't approve of you. Every one of the Northuldra adores you, you know," she said with a smile. Elsa grinned and leaned close to her wife, feathering soft kisses across her face and eyelids. "It's funny you mention the Northuldra," she said mirthfully before kissing Honeymaren deeply, effectively wiping all rational thought from her _noaide's_ mind. Only when the sounds of a large fire crackling along with people talking and laughing began to filter into her ears did Honeymaren even begin to process a world existing outside her goddess of winter - it was only when that idle chatter turned to pointed cheers and whoops of celebration that were all-too-familiar to her heart that Honeymaren pulled away in surprise, gasping as she looked about her with wide eyes.

The Northuldra laughed as Honeymaren looked about her in shock, Elsa smiling brightly as she slid off her lap and to the side of the sled to let her wife take it all in. A giant fire burned in the center of a clearing, the smell of roasted meats deliciously permeating the air. When the sled came to a stop, Honeymaren stood on wobbly legs to get a better view, her eyes becoming glassy as she saw the entire tribe was there, twilight pools alighting on a particular pair of light green. "Grandmother," she breathed, fumbling to find the words. "B-but I thought…b-but you said that…_how_…?" Yelena smirked and nodded her head to the queen as she stood, her hands folded shyly in front of her. "A wedding gift from your new bride," Yelena commented with a smile, turning to gesture to the plateau that was their temporary camp. "The queen came to the forest to get us and helped us move everything here and set up our _lavvos_ so we could stay a couple of nights. Because of her thoughtfulness, we were able to honor our own traditions so we might be part of this special day for both of you," she said with a proud smile as Honeymaren whipped her head around to fix Elsa with a wide-eyed look of stunned disbelief.

"Elsa," she said in quiet awe. "You…you did all of this...for me?" Elsa blushed and fidgeted with her fingers. "I told you I wanted to show you something that was incredibly important to me," she answered quietly, shyly meeting her gaze. "Celebrating our love with _our_ people is important. You never said it, but I _know_ it deeply upset you that they would miss this day, and…" Elsa laughed breathily, shaking her head as she tried to find the words, her gaze dropping to her hands. "Maren…we come from such different worlds, and you deserve everything I can give you in _both_ of them. I just…wanted to find a way to bring them together for once."

Elsa looked up when she heard Maren swiftly close the distance between them, the fire maven immediately taking the spirit of winter into her arms and kissing her fiercely. The Northuldra cheered in approval – cheers that only increased the moment Elsa got over her initial shock at the sudden passion and melted into the familiar embrace, returning it with a fervor of her own. They pulled apart with surprised gasps when two of the Northuldra men climbed into the sled and lifted them both up, lowering them into the waiting hands of their people gathered around the sled. Honeymaren and Elsa laughed as the Northuldra carried them over their heads to the large bonfire, happily beginning to chant an ancient melody of celebration as they did. When they finally set them down, the melody soon shifted to the welcoming song they had sung when Elsa and Anna had first discovered their mother was Northuldra. The song was a rite of passage, welcoming Elsa and Honeymaren into their tribe, no longer as individuals but as a single unit, and as her people formed an unbroken chain around them, Honeymaren couldn't help the tears that began to trek down her face. She bit her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to stifle them when a cool hand on her cheek surprised her, twilight eyes meeting loving pools of blue.

"Hey," Elsa spoke gently, tenderly brushing away Honeymaren's rare tears, speaking quietly in respect of the honor taking place. "If I am encouraged to feel today, then so you should be as well, my love." Honeymaren chuckled wetly at the irony of the situation, sniffling quietly when she felt Ryder's hand on her shoulder and saw Yelena reach out to place hers on Elsa's, signifying their position at the heart and center of the tribe. "Honeymaren Nattura, _noaide_ of the Northuldra, do you accept this woman as your bride? Do you promise to honor her as your equal partner and provide for her and the family you will make together? Do you swear to protect her from any that would harm her and guide her in the ways of our people so that she may walk with us in the sun without fear of the night? Do you swear to give yourself to her, and her alone, for the rest of your life?" Honeymaren swallowed the emotional lump in her throat at the heavy words, the solemn responsibility somehow making her feel more empowered than nervous. "I swear it to the spirits," she answered, placing her hands on Elsa's hips and pulling her close. Elsa smiled lovingly and pressed her forehead gently against Honeymaren's for a moment, smiling at her with crystalline blue eyes that sparkled brighter than the stars above them as Yelena spoke to Elsa.

"Elsa Árnadalr, Queen of Arendelle, do you accept this woman as your bride? Do you promise to honor and obey her as both your wife and as the _noaide_? Do you promise to temper her leadership with love, acceptance, and understanding and protect her when her position prevents her from protecting herself? Do you swear to care for her and your family, to loan her your strength, compassion, and love when she has none left for herself? Do you swear to give yourself to her, and her alone, for the rest of your life?" Elsa smiled brightly and nodded fervently when her voice failed in an attempt to speak. _"Gods,_ yes," she finally choked out with a small, emotional laugh, making Honeymaren chuckle as well at the blonde's happiness. "I swear it to the spirits." Yelena smiled and began to chant melodically, the entire tribe moving in closer and joining the chant as they all reached forward, as many members as possible laying a hand on either Elsa or Honeymaren. After a moment, Yelena spoke again, projecting her voice for all the tribe to hear.

"We are the Northuldra, the People of the Sun. We believe true darkness is not the absence of light, but the conviction that the light will never return. Our people will look to you to remind us all to turn away from the darkness in our hearts and forever reach for the light within us. I bid you seal this union and take your place among us so that our people may walk in the light of your love." Barely a heartbeat passed before Honeymaren claimed Elsa's lips eagerly with her own, wrapping her arms fully around her and pulling her as close as possible, joyful tears streaming from her face. The Northuldra cheered around them as Elsa wrapped her arms around her _noaide's_ neck, blissfully melting against the love of her life.

Unlike the ceremonies of higher society that required idle chatter and socializing, the Northuldran celebrations focused heavily on the integration of the couple as one powerful unit within the tribe. As such, Elsa and Honeymaren were never out of reach of one another, encouraged and expected to stay as close to their other half as possible. To Elsa's surprise, even dancing with someone other than one's spouse was discouraged, though the queen learned that was for a different reason entirely. "In most nomadic tribes, the family unit is a sacred thing. Our entire way of life falls apart if there is social discord - a lack of trust and cooperation puts lives at risk, so anything that could imply even the possibility of attachment or infidelity is dealt with quickly and decisively," Honeymaren explained quietly. "Being that I'm the _noaide_, especially, none will dare approach you without me present, nor will they for some time out of deference to my position. Usually not until there is more…_security_ in the relationship," she said, trailing off with slight discomfort.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her wife's change in tone. She understood the concept she was being told – the implication of ownership was not an uncommon thing in marriage, no matter the country or the people. "Security?" she parroted curiously. "What kind of security?" Honeymaren blushed, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous manner. "Well, sometimes it's just a matter of giving the couple an appropriate amount of time to get accustomed to each other; others it's as simple as the acquisition of livestock. But, usually, it's…" Honeymaren trailed off with a nervous shrug, biting her lip hesitantly.

"Children?" Elsa asked quietly.

Honeymaren winced slightly and sighed – she had really wanted to avoid bringing up another touchy subject with her new wife on their wedding day, especially after the near fiasco with Gustav - she hadn't even _told_ her of the pig-headed prince yet. When Honeymaren turned to look at her bride, however, she didn't find the shy, guilty, nervously fretting queen she had expected. Instead she saw her goddess of winter, a soft, confident smile on her lips and a gentle, if not seductive arctic gaze. "Y-yeah," she murmured in a daze. Elsa's smile widened and she nodded, gazing into nothingness thoughtfully. "Okay," she answered simply before turning her eyes back to wide twilight, crinkling them in amusement at the _noaide's_ confused face. "O…okay?" Honeymaren repeated. Elsa smiled gently before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm still not ready and…well, the idea still frightens me terribly, so I can't promise I _ever_ will be," she admitted quietly, looking down at her hands for a moment before shyly meeting her wife's gaze once more. "But I am willing to try to be open about it...for you," she promised.

Just as Honeymaren opened her mouth to respond, she closed it again with a frown, tilting her head to the side. Elsa blinked, her brow furrowing in concern at the fire maven's sudden seriousness. "Darling? What—" Elsa immediately stopped talking as Honeymaren held her hand up to silence her, listening hard. She stood up sharply with her hand held up, drawing the attention of much of the tribe who immediately fell silent. With the lack of communal noise, Elsa could suddenly hear what her wife did and frowned in confusion and concern.

Horses.

_Several_ horses.

Honeymaren quickly turned to Elsa, her body tense and poised for action. "Elsa, are you expecting anyone? Anna? Kristoff? Mattias?" Elsa shook her head vehemently, quickly standing as well. "No, no one else even knows we are here except them," she answered quietly, that truth settling like a cold stone in her stomach for it did not bode well for their chances that whoever approached was friendly. Honeymaren nodded and took Elsa's hand gently in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She opened her mouth to suggest that she would attempt to discover the identity of whoever was approaching and that Elsa should stay with their people, but immediately bit down on the words as she looked into the adoring crystalline eyes of her new wife. They were partners, now – she promised Elsa they would work together as a team and she would not try to handle things without the queen again. She promised her that night in the rain before they went to Ahtohallan and she promised her by taking her as her bride. "Let's go look down the hill," she said instead, Elsa's grateful smile immediately letting her know she made the right decision.

They jogged to the edge of the plateau the Northuldra were situated on, squinting through the darkness to try to catch a glimpse of whoever was coming. Another sound accompanied that of hoofbeats that sounded familiar to Elsa, though the queen couldn't quite place it. She frowned in concentration, closing her eyes as she listened intently before it suddenly occurred to her. "A carriage," she said quietly, turning to her wife. "The horses are drawing a carriage. I can hear the chains and the wheels," she said decisively before tilting her head curiously. "Well, that means it's likely to be someone from the castle, so it must be Anna or Kristoff since we have Sven with us, but…why would either of them be coming here?" Honeymaren shrugged, giving Elsa a teasing smirk. "I'unno. She's _your_ sister," she said playfully. The queen giggled and poked her new wife in the ribs, making her jerk uncomfortably to the side. "Hey, she's half yours now, too, Pyro, don't think you're getting out of _that_ part of the bargain," she snarked with a grin.

As Honeymaren opened her mouth to give a reply that likely would have been deemed unwise to make to one's new wife, she caught a flash of the carriage Elsa had heard on the path – and the golden crocus of Arendelle emblazoned on the side, confirming it was, indeed, a royal carriage. The _noaide_ breathed a sigh of relief and motioned to the rest of the Northuldra that all was well as they waited for the carriage to arrive. When it finally did, both Elsa and Honeymaren waited patiently for the driver to jump down and open the carriage, blinking in surprise when he instead jumped down and walked straight toward them, bowing deeply before them. "Your Majesty, I have been sent here by Her Majesty, Queen Anna, to collect you and Princess Honeymaren," he said simply, handing Elsa a carefully folded piece of parchment with the royal seal pressed into the wax that held it closed.

Elsa's brow furrowed in curiosity as she took the letter, glancing at her wife who simply shrugged. The queen opened the letter carefully and began to read it aloud.

_Elsa,_

_You didn't think I would forget to get my own sister a proper wedding gift, did you?_

_Get in the carriage – it's time for you and Honeymaren to go on your 'Honey-moon'!_

_Get it? Honeymaren? Moon? Shut up, it's funny, quit making that face._

Elsa blinked, then blushed brightly, realizing she was, indeed, making a face. She cleared her throat as Honeymaren laughed and continued reading.

_Don't worry about anything. Arendelle is in good hands and I will be sure the Northuldra get back to the forest safely. Yelena already knows what's going on. That's right, this is a double-cross! You're not the only one who can use Gale for secret correspondence!_

_Everything is packed and arranged. The only thing I want you to worry about is enjoying time alone with your new wife. I love you so much, Elsa. Tell Sparky I love her too but say it in a way that she knows she's damn lucky I love her – I can't have her getting too comfortable, you know, I'll still beat her to a pulp if she does something stupid._

Honeymaren snorted derisively, eliciting an adoring smile from the blonde before she went back to reading.

_Anyway, there will be a letter waiting for you at the chateau with more information._

_I love you with all of my heart, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing sister, and I'll see you when you come home._

_Loving you always,_

_Anna_

_P.S Stop being suspicious. Don't give poor Henry any trouble and get in the damn carriage._

Both Honeymaren and Elsa blinked in surprise before turning around to find that the Northuldra had already gathered behind them, Yelena and Ryder at the head of the crowd. "Go on," she said, clasping her hands behind her back and nodding toward the carriage. "Go and enjoy each other." Honeymaren grinned and bowed her head in respect to her grandmother before wrapping her arms around her and giving her a hug just as Ryder enveloped Elsa in a tight embrace. "Keep my sister in line, alright? She had a big enough head _before_ marrying the fifth spirit," he said with a grin as Honeymaren approached, an evil glint in her eye. Elsa wisely ducked out of the way with a giggle before she was caught up in another Nattura scuffle, turning around to find Yelena before her. She smiled and nodded her head as well, leaning down when the older women made a beckoning motion. A warm, wrinkled hand found its way to the queen's pale cheek, cupping it affectionately as she smiled at the blonde. "You are good for her, Your Majesty," she said quietly. Elsa smiled gratefully, standing as Honeymaren appeared next to her. Her smile softened, saddening slightly when she saw Ryder placing their mother's totem around his neck once more - Honeymaren had given it back to him. Elsa pressed closer to her new wife comfortingly, nuzzling against her gently when the _noaide_ gave her a grateful smile and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Yelena sights locked onto her granddaughter, green eyes becoming stern. "Now, listen here, child. You take good care of your new wife – life does not bless you with a good woman twice." Yelena turned her gaze approvingly to Elsa with a smirk. "She may be the goddess of ice, but make no mistake, granddaughter, there is a rare and powerful fire in this woman's soul. Love her well and she will warm your entire home. Abuse that love and she will burn it to the ground." Honeymaren grinned, turning to look at her blushing bride. "Oh, I'm well aware of the fire within her, Grandmother," she said with a smug grin, laughing when Elsa's wide, scandalized eyes turned to her, unable to believe she had just said that. "Come on, Snowflake," she said before Elsa could retaliate. "Let's go!" With that, she grabbed Elsa's hand and tugged her gently to the carriage where the footman, Henry, was waiting with the door open. Honeymaren helped Elsa in before climbing in herself to sit opposite the blonde, the pair waving at the Northuldra through the windows of the carriage as they pulled away, quickly gaining speed.

As soon as they were out of sight, Honeymaren immediately leaned forward and kissed the surprised queen lovingly, planting her hands against the cushioned seat on either side of her wife to keep steady. "Thank you," she murmured against her lips when they finally broke apart for air. "I can't believe you did that for me, Elsa. You have no idea how much that meant to me," she whispered thickly, pressing her forehead against the winter spirit's. Elsa smiled warmly, her heart racing from her wife's closeness. "I _do_ know, Maren. Of _course,_ I know - that's why I did everything I could to make it happen," she said softly, reaching up with both hands to cup her _noaide's_ face, guiding her head back so she could stare into twilight pools. "And of course, _of_ _course_, I would do it for you, darling. I would do anything to make you happy. Your happiness means everything to me." Honeymaren smiled lovingly at her and kissed her once more before switching seats to sit next to Elsa. The blonde immediately laid her head on her wife's shoulder while Honeymaren's hand rested on the queen's thigh, her icy ring glinting in the moonlight as the carriage raced through the night.

"So," Honeymaren began, idly running the flat of her palm up and down the winter spirit's thigh, loving the feel of the softness of the satin fabric of her dress beneath her lightly calloused fingers. "Where do you think Anna is sending us?" Elsa shrugged, fighting an inner battle with herself as she attempted to not let her wife's fingers distract her. "I-I'm not sure," she mused aloud, swallowing thickly before continuing her train of thought. "It can't be far if we are going by carriage. Plus, there are no trunks attached to it, which means our belongings have already been sent ahead. It must have been sent out just before we left for the chapel when Anna could be sure we would not see our rooms again, else we would have noticed missing belongings." The blonde swallowed heavily again and closed her eyes when Honeymaren's fingers found the slit of her dress, the _noaide's_ hot palm now resting flat against the cool, creamy skin of the queen's bare thigh. Elsa's breath began to come slightly faster as her wife's hand continued its steady caress, unaware of twilight eyes watching her hungrily as she tried to distract herself by letting her audible train of logic careen onward. "I-it…it m-must be outside of town," Elsa continued shakily. "She would have h-had to receive confirmation that all was well before she sent for us, so it would have at least been an hour from the…castle…round…trip…" she finished in a breathless moan when the fire maven's fingernails raked slowly, purposefully up the inside of her thigh, her hips bucking forward slightly at the teasing caress.

"Maren—" she whispered, but was instantly silenced by full, hungry lips crashing against hers and swallowing the desperate, whimpering moan that followed as she wrapped her arms around her _noaide_. Honeymaren's free hand tangled itself into the winter spirit's silky tresses as she leaned over the blonde, her other caressing ever higher along her thigh, fingers just barely out of reach from where the queen so desperately needed them. Elsa pulled back just enough to speak, her lips moving against Honeymaren's as she did. "Please," she begged in an eager whisper, rocking her hips forward to try to elicit contact. "Please touch me, Maren…" Honeymaren groaned, her hand untangling itself from Elsa's hair to grip the cushioned back of the carriage with nearly all of her strength as she fought against the animalistic urge to ravage the queen right then and there. The only thought keeping her from claiming Elsa in every way possible, the only thing keeping the possessive, primal beast that had reared its head the moment she saw _her bride_ in its cage, was just that:

Elsa was her _bride_.

Elsa was her _wife_.

And she deserved better than mindless rutting in the back of a carriage.

"Not here," she managed to rasp out, resting her forehead against Elsa's and closing her eyes as she tried to bring herself back under control. "Maren—" Elsa began plaintively but was immediately cut off. "_No_," Honeymaren refused sharply, the hand that had been possessively caressing the queen's creamy thigh now coming up to tenderly cup her cheek. "You deserve better than this, Elsa," she explained gently. "Not because you are a queen or the fifth spirit," she quickly added, silencing the immediate argument she knew was on her wife's tongue. "But because you are _mine,_" she said in a soft, low voice. Elsa's eyes softened as Honeymaren's gazed into them, all traces of their normal milk chocolate color replaced by twilight fire that took the queen's breath away. "Elsa, you are _my_ bride. _My_ wife. And my bride deserves to spend her first night as my wife in complete ecstasy, being utterly cared for and endlessly worshipped in a comfortable bed far away from everything and everyone in the world but me – not shamelessly fucked in a carriage."

Elsa's face felt like it was on fire – never before in her life had she blushed so deeply or been spoken to in such a way. She was both incredibly touched and impossibly more aroused than she had been moments before – how was that possible? The urge to scold her wife about her language died in her throat, as did any illusion of prude innocence the queen had been clinging to. Before she met Honeymaren, Elsa would have agreed vehemently with the _noaide's_ proclamation – a wedding night for a loving couple should be dedicated to gentle touches and soft caresses peppered with declarations and promises of love. While she didn't _disagree_ with her wife's decision, she had to admit the truth to herself of her previous physical ignorance:

She was absolutely _no_ longer against 'shameless fucking'.

Elsa took a few deep breaths herself to try to calm her own raging hormones. She knew in her heart that Honeymaren was right and that she would be vastly disappointed to lose the romance she had so desperately wanted on her wedding night. The queen swallowed thickly, one hand coming up to rest on the one on her cheek – these intense urges she had been having since they decided to remain abstinent before the wedding were not only new and surprising, but unexpectedly powerful. While her romantic heart wanted the sweet, gentle touches promised in fairytales...the desires of her mind and body were _anything_ but gentle. She found herself wanting to dare her lover, tempting the fire maven's control over the barely restrained, primal possessiveness she knew was lurking just beneath the surface. In fact, she found herself more and more intrigued by the concept and shivered as she imagined pushing her new wife beyond the edge of chivalry and into the abyss of mindless pleasure below.

Elsa bit her lip as she watched her wife's eyes change, flashes of pink and purple in the twilight depths that she recognized for what they indicated in her fiery partner. Protectiveness. Possessiveness. _Desire_. The queen recognized the familiar signs of an internal struggle within her love the moment she had seen the fire maven's eyes as she approached her at the altar, though the beautiful _noaide_ appeared too occupied with Elsa herself to even be aware of it. She noticed the color of her eyes deepening with every stolen moment, every brush of their hands, every meaningful glance they shared, the milk chocolate ebbing faster and faster as the night wore on. When Elsa had a chance to think about it, a chance she took while held hostage by the Vicomte's inane drivel, it became more and more clear to her what was happening within the fire maven.

If she thought about it rationally, it made a lot of sense. Her own powers were heavily influenced by her emotions and manifested themselves as frost or the temperature of her skin and the air around her dropping dramatically. After all, that's what ice was – intricate and beautiful, but uncomfortable, distant, and cold - a barrier. Fire, on the other hand…fire was _passion_. Pure, raw, beautiful, destructive, all-encompassing _passion_ and _heat_.

It suited her wife.

Honeymaren had not endured any kind of surge of truly powerful, all-encompassing emotion since she had her powers. Revontuli had been in control the majority of the time she had them with no memories from which to draw strong feelings from, and Honeymaren's memories had only been partially restored up until the moment they made love within the walls of Elsa's ice palace. That made tonight, their _wedding,_ a day entirely devoted to the most influential of emotions of all, the first time Honeymaren had experienced extraordinarily powerful emotions while in full possession of herself and her powers at the same time. Elsa had eagerly tested the notion in the empty hall while waiting for Ryder and instantly found her theory irrefutable as the sudden surge of possessive desire from her new wife correlated with a beautiful flare of color flashing across increasingly twilight depths. The fire maven had nearly taken the queen right there against the wall in the middle of the hallway, so lost was she to her almost primal desire to claim her bride. If she were honest with herself, Elsa was mildly surprised her wife had responded as quickly as she did to her halting command when she herself had barely mustered the conviction to give it.

Now, all that remained to be seen was what would happen when the possessive fire within her new wife was finally given a chance to burn…

And how much control over that fire Honeymaren had.

**AN:**

***sings* **

**Happy birthday to me,**

**Gonna write a sex scene,**

**Belle gave them something naughtyyyyy...**

**And it might get kinky.**

**Hahahahahaha it's bedtime. Enjoy, friends!**

**-Volchise**


	47. You Don't Have to Hide

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Seven – You Don't Have to Hide_

Honeymaren grinned as she stepped out of the carriage and looked upon the sprawling chateau they were apparently staying at. It was clear to the Northuldran that the fiery redhead was clearly not one to set up mediocre surprises as she gazed upon the extravagant looking building. It appeared to be made entirely of stone, though thick ropes of ivy-covered nearly the entire surface of the massive house, small white flowers dotting the greenery. She could make out a smaller building that looked to be a small barn or a stable in the near vicinity and another much farther off – judging by the flickering light of what must have been a candle in a window, she assumed it must have been another home – perhaps servants quarters? She made a mental note of that, logging the information away for future…plans. She couldn't very well have her beautiful queen's honeymoon interrupted by the embarrassment of being caught mid-ecstasy, now could she?

The _noaide_ took a deep breath and sighed contentedly at the fresh, salty air. She could hear the ocean waves crashing against the shore, so loud they must have been directly on the other side of the luxurious-looking abode. Beyond this property, there was nothing to be seen but forest-covered mountains and it filled her with a sense of calm and peace. Before she got too caught up in the sight of it all, she quickly turned to offer her new wife her hand as she stepped out of the carriage. The queen smiled gratefully at her before crystalline eyes softened nostalgically as they alighted on the estate. "Oh, Anna," she said softly, a wistful smile on her face.

"Will you be needing anything else, Your Majesty? Your Highness?" the footman of the carriage asked as he closed the door behind Elsa. The queen turned to him and shook her head, a small, polite smile on her face. "No, thank you, Henry. Thank you for your service. Please be safe going home. If you see my sister, please pass along my deepest thanks to her - she will undoubtedly be waiting for you with bated breath," she said as a small smirk tugged at her lips. Henry smiled broadly and offered his sovereign a low bow. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope you enjoy your stay," he said merrily before swiftly climbing into the driver's seat and cracking the reigns gently, disappearing from sight a moment later. The queen took a deep, silent breath as the reality of what was happening began to set in.

It was finally happening.

She was officially a wife. She was _married_ – to _Honeymaren_. Their much-anticipated wedding night finally upon them for now, for the first time, she was well and truly alone with her new wife. A wave of intense nervousness washed through the blonde and she fought the urge to wring her hands. She had no reason to be nervous – it was not as if they hadn't made love before, after all. Yet, still, the ever-present desire to be perfect and fear of disappointment gnawed away at her confidence like a dog with a bone in the back of the queen's mind. What if she couldn't satisfy Honeymaren? She really had very little experience in lovemaking, and she wanted more than anything to please her new wife. She _needed_ to make tonight special for the _noaide_ who had worked so tirelessly and sacrificed so much to make this extraordinary dream of hers come true.

Elsa shook her head to rid herself of her spiraling thoughts and turned to find Honeymaren looking around the property curiously, smiling as she watched her wife snoop in a half suspicious, half curious manner. "What is this place, Elsa? It's obviously royal property with all the Arendelle crests about the place, but why would the Crown have a random big house of this stature so far from the castle?" Elsa's smile widened at her wife's keen eye as she moved to stand next to her. "Well, you're not wrong…but you're not entirely right either," she said cryptically as she took Honeymaren's hand and led her to the door.

As they stopped just outside of the door, a flash of faded color on the stone wall near the door caught her attention. She tilted her head curiously and bent to inspect it closer, reaching out to move a few strands of ivy out of the way to reveal a worn child's drawing of a snowman wearing a wide-brimmed hat and holding a cane dancing beneath what once must have once been a bright yellow sun. Honeymaren raised an amused eyebrow, turning to look up at her wife. "Is…is this Olaf?" she asked, her smile growing at Elsa's somewhat shy nod. "You were right that this is royal property, but it does not belong to the Crown – it belongs to my family. This was a…summer home, of sorts. We used to come here when Anna and I were little before…" she trailed off quietly, one hand reaching over to nervously rub her arm. "Well, you know," she finished hurriedly with a small shrug and opened the door.

"Wait!" Honeymaren cried as she quickly stood up, much to Elsa's surprise. Rather than give an answer to her bride's expectant look, Honeymaren leaned down and scooped Elsa into her arms in one smooth, quick move, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the queen. The Northuldran grinned triumphantly and proudly carried her bride inside the home, nudging the door closed behind her with her foot before setting her down, though she didn't relinquish her hold on the queen. Elsa laughed quietly and returned the embrace, smiling at her _noaide_. "What was that all about, then?" she asked amusedly. Honeymaren shrugged, grinning at the blonde unabashedly. "I've not a clue, Snowflake. Anna said I was supposed to carry my bride over the threshold. I have no idea why, but I like it. In fact, I think I'll do it more often," she said with a smirk, nodding in agreement with herself. Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes at the Northuldran before turning to peer into the darkness of the house. After a moment of squinting as she tried to get her bearings, a sudden soft pink glow from behind her made her turn around again and smile at the small flame dancing in her grinning wife's hand.

Elsa's brow furrowed as she noticed a folded piece of parchment laying on the narrow table next to the foyer, both of the spirit's names scrawled on the front in Anna's handwriting. Honeymaren followed her gaze as she reached for it, holding the flame in her hand out a bit more to give Elsa better light as the queen read it aloud.

_Elsa and Honeymaren,_

_I hope you liked your surprise! Everything has been taken care of – the cupboards and iceboxes are well stocked, there are two horses in the stable if you'd like to go exploring, and your things are all in the closet of the master bedroom. The chateau has also been updated and has its own plumbing now, so no need to call for one of the staff for fresh water!_

_Speaking of the staff, I've given them strict instructions to leave you be unless summoned – you will have the utmost privacy. Elsa, you can let them know when you need something or if they are able to come to change the linens and clean by signaling them with your magic._

_Elsa, I will be incredibly cross with you if you come home any sooner than a fortnight, which is why I made sure you both have plentiful provisions for at least a month. I know both of you are very loyal, dutiful people, but both Yelena and I have agreed that you should take your time and enjoy each other before you step into your new lives. No one deserves this more than the two of you – please, savor it._

_I love you and I'll miss you both. Take good care of my sister, Sparky, or face my wrath!_

_Loving you always,_

_Anna_

"Have I told you how much I love your sister?" Honeymaren asked with a broad grin. Elsa laughed and shook her head lovingly as she folded up the letter once more, laying it back on the table. "She's amazing," the queen agreed quietly, an adoring smile on her lips. "I could live a hundred years and never deserve her. Or you," she added, turning around and resting her forearms on her wife's shoulders, linking her fingers behind her head. "Care for a tour?" she asked playfully. Though crystalline eyes twinkled with mirth, there was an underlying note in their depths that didn't go unnoticed by the _noaide_.

The nervous spirit of winter was stalling…and the fire maven would have none of it.

Honeymaren smirked, wrapping her free arm around the blonde's waist and pulling her close. "There is only one room in this place that I am currently interested in seeing," she said lowly, twilight eyes dancing with the flames of her magic and an underlying hunger that made the queen's heart race with anticipation and an excited kind of anxiety she had never felt before. She was nervous, certainly, but it did nothing to quell her impossibly deep desire for the mistress of flames.

Elsa leaned in to place a slow, sweet kiss on her lips – chaste and only slightly hesitant, yet the full of promises with the queen's quickened breath – before slipping out of her kitten heels next to the door and moving further inside the house, turning to Honeymaren with expectant and beckoning blue eyes. Honeymaren grinned and immediately reached her free, flameless hand down to tug off her knee-high boots, struggling only slightly with the bulky things before tossing them unceremoniously on the ground in the foyer in her haste to rejoin her bride, the small giggle her antics elicited from the queen making her heart race. "I want to show you something," Elsa said quietly as she reached out her hand to her love, entwining their fingers when Honeymaren eagerly took it and tugged her through the dark home. Honeymaren used her magic to light several candles along the way as she saw them, slowly beginning to bath the opulent dwelling in a warm, soft light.

Elsa bit her lip, making her already attractively shy smile even more fetching on her pale features as she opened the door to a beautifully decorated bedroom. Flowers and petals of the cleanest white decorated nearly every surface of the room, their light and fresh scent perfuming the air wonderfully. The room was smaller than Elsa's chambers at the castle, but no less luxurious. The canopy bed was quite large, soft-white gossamer curtains swooping elegantly to conceal any occupants from the outside world. There was a door on either side of the bed, one leading to a washroom with an overly large tub for bathing that could _definitely_ comfortably accommodate two, Honeymaren noted with a smirk, and the other to what the Northuldran presumed was a closet of some kind. A modest vanity sat against one wall while a writing desk adorned the other, fresh parchment, quills, and ink neatly organized on its surface.

Elsa smiled at the fresh flowers decorating the room and stifled a giggle – her fiery, redheaded sister had clearly spared no expense in an effort to ensure Elsa had every possible romantic, fairytale experience in the book, complete with petals strewn about the silken bedsheets. The view she really wanted to share with her new wife, however, lay just beyond a pair of large double doors at the end of the room opposite the canopy bed. She tugged Honeymaren over to them before turning to face her, cupping the hand that held the magic flame in both of hers before slowly guiding the fire maven's fingers to close over it until it winked out of existence. "Close your eyes, my love," she whispered, reaching out to delicately trail her fingertips downward across her wife's beautiful, heart-shaped face, lightly brushing her eyelids and bidding them to close. Honeymaren smiled warmly, catching Elsa's wandering hand in her own and pressing her lips softly against the pads of the queen's fingers, though her eyes remained obediently closed.

Elsa's breath hitched at the surprisingly sensual feeling of her new wife's lips tenderly caressing fingertips that had no right being as sensitive as they were in that moment, the simple touch sending tiny bolts of lightning throughout her body. The queen gave a quiet, breathless laugh when the fire maven made sure to give each of her fingertips equal, loving attention, eliciting a shiver from the spirit of winter before finally releasing her hand. Elsa took a shaky breath to collect herself before turning and opening the double doors wide. She moved to stand behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and standing on her tiptoes so she could rest her chin on her shoulder. "Open your eyes, Maren," she whispered in her ear.

When twilight eyes opened, it was accompanied by a soft gasp of wonderment that echoed around the room now bathed in moonlight. A full, silvery moon hung on a dark horizon, its ethereal light dancing along the breaking waves of an endless sea. Honeymaren's eyes welled with tears of awe as they took in the scene – she had never seen the ocean before. She had seen the fjord, of course, and the bay of Arendelle, but never before had she seen it in all of its breathtaking majesty and power. Just as she had been on the cliffs of the North Mountain, the Northuldran was left speechless by the incredible vastness of the sight before her, the soft, salty breeze of the sea gently caressing her face. Elsa smiled at her wife's awestruck features, brushing her lips lovingly against her cheek. "I'm going to freshen up a bit. You stay here, my love," she whispered in her ear, waiting for the entranced _noaide's_ adorably distracted nod before releasing her and heading toward the large dressing room across the bedroom.

Once inside, and after checking that Honeymaren was still contentedly gazing at the beauty of the moonlit ocean, Elsa closed the door quietly and leaned back against it, releasing a shaky breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Gods help her, _why_ was she so _nervous_? As she ran her fingers through her long, loose tresses, she spied her trunk in the corner and raised a curious eyebrow when she saw another piece of folded parchment atop it, addressed to only her this time. Elsa walked over to her trunk and retrieved it, her eyes quickly scanning its contents as she idly tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

_Elsa,_

_By now, I know your nerves are starting to get the best of you, so I've packed you a small flask of akvavit in case you need liquid courage. Please, try to relax! You're going to do just fine. This isn't about performing, this is about enjoying and celebrating the start of your life together. Remember, this is a precious chance to let go of all of your fears and worries and just be true to yourself. Let yourself feel, let yourself want, let yourself __**desire**__ and __**be**__ desired! This is a time to be honest and open with each other and explore yourselves and your love for one another._

_For the next few weeks, nothing exists except you, Honeymaren, and the love you share._

…_and the gift from the Duchess de Chagny, which is in Honeymaren's trunk._

_Enjoy yourself!_

_Loving you always,_

_Anna_

_P.S You didn't think I would forget Honeymaren's gift wrap, did you?_

Elsa blushed bright red as she quickly refolded the letter and opened her trunk, biting back a small, nervous whine when she saw what her sneaky sister had packed for her. Layer after layer of silk, satin, and lace garments mocked her, each piece more scandalous than the next. "Anna, did you pack any actual _clothes_?!" Elsa hissed to herself quietly as she rummaged slightly through the contents for a brief moment before throwing her hands up in nervous frustration, wrapping her arms around herself defensively and beginning to pace slightly. It didn't really matter, considering Elsa could craft herself whatever clothes she wished, but the crystal-clear implications of the silk and lace only served to fray her already frazzled nerves. With a passing thought, she stalked back to her trunk and retrieved the bottle of akvavit, hastily uncorking it and taking a drink. She swallowed quickly and raised her free hand to her mouth to stifle her coughing as it burned down her throat before repeating the process twice more and resuming her pacing.

This was ridiculous – she was a _queen_, not some…some…_courtesan_! She had no business wearing such provocative things, she would look painfully awkward – absurd, even! As she walked by the open trunk and spied the rather elegantly beautiful white, lace and silk negligee Anna had gifted her, however, her sister's words that always seemed to be surprisingly wise beyond her years began to sink into the queen's anxious mind. "Let yourself desire and be desired…" she murmured to herself quietly. Elsa bit her lip, pausing to reach out and touch the delicate fabric, the fine silk cool and smooth beneath fingertips that still tingled from the memory of her wife's lips upon them. She hesitated for a brief second before taking a short, steadying breath and tossing the flask back into her trunk as she quickly began to slip out of her dress.

Only a few minutes later saw Elsa staring nervously at herself in the mirror, her arms wrapped defensively around her middle. The position looked awkward and out of place while wearing the elegant lingerie. The negligee was one billowing piece of flowing silk and lace that fell over her like a shawl, held up by two thin, barely-there silk straps that left her shoulders and collarbone tantalizingly bare. The top consisted of tightly knit lace that looked like snowflakes that spiked down over her breasts just low enough to hide her nipples. A curtain of see-through silky fabric cascaded down to just barely reach the line of her hips, revealing her flat, taut stomach and hourglass curves. A pair of matching white lacy underwear completed what Elsa was hesitant to refer to as an 'outfit', her long, smooth legs left bare and exposed to the cool air.

Elsa was many things, but oblivious and ignorant were not among them - she was aware she was attractive. If the endless string of compliments she was paid in court were polite lies, the countless furtive glances that weren't hidden quickly enough or the blatant stares of the men of the aristocracy spoke volumes to the truth of her beauty. Despite these constant opportunities of reassurance and flattery, only one thing in her entire life had ever made Elsa _feel_ beautiful…and that was the way Honeymaren looked at her. The way those soft, doe eyes lovingly gazed at her like she was heaven on earth when the fire maven thought she wasn't looking, only to glance furtively away when crystalline eyes caught her staring. Those moments they would be laughing about something together and she would look up to find the _noaide_ simply looking at her with a warm, dreamy smile of content and adoration that always made the queen blush. How Honeymaren had stared in utter awe and wonder as Elsa had walked down the aisle toward her, as though she was trying to convince herself that the queen was real and not a wonderful dream she was loathe to wake from. Or, more recently, how the fire maven had gazed at her with an insatiable, nearly predatory hunger, fiery twilight depths undressing the spirit of winter in her mind's eye as they raked appreciatively over her body.

She desperately wanted to feel _those_ eyes on her again.

Elsa bit her lip and raised her eyes to meet her own gaze in her reflection – she felt foolish and awkward. She had been an antisocial prude her entire life without a salacious bone in her body until she suddenly found herself lusting over the _noaide_. What did _she_ know about being sexy? What if Honeymaren thought her silly? What if she didn't like it?

…but what if she _did_?

Anna's reassuring voice the night the redhead had gifted her current attire to her drifted into her mind.

"_She's not going to be able to keep her hands off of you when you wear this. Consider yourself a wedding present – this is nothing more than gift-wrapping. Besides, it's for Honeymaren and we both know you will do anything to make that woman happy."_

Elsa took a quick, determined breath to steel herself. She shook out her hands as she gathered her courage, the alluringly possessive twilight flames in her wife's eyes flashing in the forefront of her mind. If the queen wanted the fire maven to act on the barely restrained, passionate instincts just below the surface of those beautiful eyes, and by all that was holy did she _want_ her to, then she would have to make it impossible for her _noaide_ to hold herself back.

Which meant she needed to stop holding herself back, as well.

She opened the door to the dressing room carefully, peeking into the bedroom to find her new wife with her arms crossed leaning back against the doorframe with her face turned toward the ocean, gazing at the view serenely. Elsa's breath caught in her throat at the sight – by the _Gods,_ was the _noaide_ _stunning_. Her earlier shyness and nervousness melted away as the queen padded quietly across the room to get a closer look, stopping at the edge of the bed. She placed her hands against one of the tall, sturdy bedposts and leaned against it, content to watch her wife and drink in her breathtaking beauty. Lovely, heart-shaped features were bathed in the silvery light of the full moon, the same glow silhouetting her striking figure as she leaned casually against the doorframe.

As if she could sense Elsa's gaze, twilight eyes suddenly found arctic blue in the moonlit room and the queen couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her at the intensity that flashed through them when they alighted on her. Pale fingertips gripped the dark wood of the bedpost tighter as fiery twilight pools that nearly glowed in the darkness raked over her form and pulled sharply at something deep inside of her. If the queen had thought the _noaide's_ gaze was hungry before, she could now only describe it as _ravenous_.

She internally cursed every precious second she wasted debating the lingerie.

Honeymaren pushed herself off of the doorframe and slowly made her way over to her bride, her movements fluid and graceful like a stalking panther, her penetrating gaze never straying from the queen. Elsa instinctively took a small step back from the bedpost as the Northuldran came to a stop in front of her, submissively offering herself to the fire maven's appreciative gaze as her breath quickened. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld," Honeymaren whispered in a husky voice full of awe and raw passion as she slowly circled around the queen, twilight eyes raking salaciously over the winter spirit's exposed form. Elsa gasped when she felt her wife's hand ghost over the curve of her waist, a warm palm slipping beneath the negligee and lying flat against her lower belly just above her panty line, pulling her firmly against her. The other trailed an open-palm caress from a trembling bare shoulder to across a pale collarbone, moving upward sensually to her throat and eliciting a quiet whimper of anticipation from the queen.

"About our bet…" Honeymaren whispered hotly against Elsa's neck, the hand on her throat moving higher to cradle the queen's chin and guiding it to the side, baring the sensitive skin to the warm, feather-light touch of her wife's lips. "About whether or not you could last ten minutes into this without screaming my name to the heavens?" Elsa bit her lip, one of her hands reaching to cover the one against her lower belly while the other reached behind her, pale fingers finding purchase on the _noaide's_ firm thigh and squeezing desperately. "Y-yes," she managed to gasp out as Honeymaren's teeth lightly grazed against her exposed throat, following it with a slow, open-mouthed kiss that made the most delicious sounds in the blonde's ear. Whether the strangled word was an invitation for her lover to continue her sentence or a plea for warm hands to continue their possessive caress, Elsa neither knew nor cared – just as long as her wife _kept_ _going_.

"I'm calling it off."

Elsa blinked as she tried to process the words in her hazy mind. She opened her mouth to ask why but gasped in pleasure when her lips were claimed by her wife's in a deep, sensual kiss just as two warm fingers slipped beneath her lacy underwear and into the abundant wetness there, tenderly caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves at the front of her sex. The blonde nearly collapsed against her wife at the long-awaited touch she so desperately needed, Honeymaren swallowing the desperate moan that ripped itself from the queen's throat. The fire maven pulled back just enough to whisper huskily against Elsa's lips. "From the day I met you, I've dedicated myself to giving you the safety and comfort to allow yourself to feel joy and pleasure…to truly let yourself go," she murmured as she continued to lovingly stroke her, Elsa's desperate whimpers music to the Northuldran's ears, the _noaide's_ strong arms the only thing keeping the winter queen standing. "The last thing I want you to do on our wedding night is to try to hold yourself back. I want you to…_savor_ it," she whispered as she slowly withdrew her fingers, smirking at the needy whine of disapproval that followed. Honeymaren slowly lifted her hand, wide crystalline eyes following the movement and darkening intensely when the fire maven teasingly slipped her fingers, glistening with the queen's arousal, between her lips.

"Oh _Gods_," Elsa panted in a whispered whimper, blushing hotly and moaning as she watched her wife suck her fingers clean. Her knees nearly buckled from beneath her at the sight, her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. Her wife's possessive hand on her neck kept her wonderfully grounded, though she wasn't sure how long it would last – she could feel herself practically dripping with need for her fire maven. "I'm really glad you called off the bet," Elsa whispered as she swallowed thickly, surprised to find she loved the feel of the delicious, gentle pressure against her bobbing throat. "Is that so?" Honeymaren asked, the smirk clear in her voice as she gently nuzzled her wife's neck as the blonde nodded. "Why is that?" A sexy little smirk tugged at the corner of Elsa's mouth just before she spun around in her surprised wife's grasp, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close. "I hate to lose," she whispered against her lips before claiming them fiercely with her own, pressing her lithe, nearly nude body against her and eliciting an appreciative groan from the fire maven. Honeymaren instantly wrapped her arms around the queen and pulled her flush against her, one hand snaking up into waves of molten white-gold.

Honeymaren's lips pulled away only to reattach themselves to the winter spirit's neck, Elsa crying out when her wife sucked sharply at her sensitive pulse point. The queen tried to bury her fingers in the fire maven's hair and nearly growled in frustration, the silky tresses she longed to feel between her fingers still coiffed in a tight, regal updo. Her wife was far too…_proper_. Her hair still done up, still adorned in her full uniform while Elsa wore nothing but a scrap of silk and lace. "M-Maren, wait," she whispered huskily, trying to pull away and moaning softly when the _noaide's_ response was to pull her closer, her teeth nipping sharply at the sensitive skin with a barely audible growl. "I've _done_ my waiting," came her love's impatient reply, causing a slow smile to tug at the queen's panting lips as a breathless laugh escaped her – her wife would not be letting her get away anytime soon.

She quickly turned her head to press her lips to her fiery love's, reassuring her with soft promises of what was to come as she soothed the fire maven's possessive flame to gentler, slower touches. "Hey," she whispered against Honeymaren's lips, a sexy smile spreading across her own. "I have wifely duties to perform, you know," she teased. "Yes, you do – and it is to obey my every desire to ravage you senseless in this bed," Honeymaren growled in a quiet, husky voice as her hands slid down to Elsa's rear and squeezed firmly, eliciting a gasp from the blonde as her hips were pulled flush against her wife's. Elsa bit her lip and smiled teasingly at her impatient _noaide_, brushing her lips lightly against hers. "Of course, darling – I am yours to do with as you please. But would you really be so cruel as to deny me?" she breathed with a sexy pout as her hands slid down the front of Honeymaren's dress jacket, tugging meaningfully on the lapels. "I've been _so_ looking forward to it…"

Elsa pushed gently on the Northuldran's shoulders, backing her up to the edge of the bed and leaning in to place soft, sensual kisses along her wife's jaw and neck as she made quick work of the pins and ties in her hair. She tossed them carelessly aside as she found them until finally the fire maven's beautiful dark tresses were free, cascading down her back like a waterfall of dark fire. The forest green sash around her waist came next, Honeymaren's breath quickening as Elsa let the soft fabric flutter to the floor and her nimble fingers swiftly moved on to the buttons of the dress jacket, intently devoted to their task of undressing their _noaide_. The queen pressed her lips hurriedly to her wife's as she pushed the jacket off of her shoulders, Honeymaren eagerly shrugging out of it so she could place her hands on Elsa's full hips. "I've been waiting all day to do this, Maren," the queen murmured against her lips as she tugged the Northuldran's white dress shirt from her pants. Agile fingers made quick work of the buttons and pulled it open to reveal an ample chest and a toned, flat stomach, pale arms slipping inside the loose, thin material and pulling the Northuldran's warm body flush against hers. "Oh, Gods," Elsa whispered at the sensation, unable to resist kissing her wife hungrily as Honeymaren's arms wrapped around the queen and held her close, savoring the contact.

This time, it was Elsa's turn to be impatient as her hands dragged down her wife's body, fingernails leaving thin trails of frost in their wake and eliciting a groan from the _noaide_ as they made their way to the button of her pants. Elsa pulled back with a sexy smirk at the feel of the fire maven's muscles twitching beneath her fingers, looking into passion-hazed twilight pools. The queen slowly leaned in again, this time placing a slow, teasing kiss at the corner of Honeymaren's mouth before trailing her lips along her defined jaw and down her neck. Ever so slowly, the winter spirit began to kiss her way down her wife's body, teasing her with her tongue while her magic continued to pulse at her fingertips and draw small patterns of frost against sun-kissed skin. Elsa could feel Honeymaren's heavy breathing beneath her lips as she kissed ever lower until she was on her knees before the fire maven, looking up at her through long, dark lashes with half-lidded eyes.

Maren moaned softly at the sight, one hand reaching out and grasping the bedpost to steady her suddenly shaky knees. A slow, beautiful smile grew on the queen's face as she leaned forward, soft lips trailing even softer kisses just above the waistband of her pants while she unhooked the buttons holding them up. Elsa smiled against the now trembling skin of her wife's lower belly as she hooked her fingers into the waistband and tugged the pants ever so slowly down full hips and shapely thighs. The queen bit her lip to stifle a groan at the sight before her, though she wasn't surprised – Honeymaren had never been fond of wearing undergarments of any kind. Elsa nuzzled her fire maven's lower belly tenderly, her warm breath sending shivers through Honeymaren's body as her hands caressed her wife's smooth, full thighs. "Elsa," Honeymaren whispered shakily, her hand clutching the bedpost hard enough that the queen could hear the wood creaking beneath her fingertips.

Elsa glanced up at her wife once more, deliberately placing a slow, sensual kiss just above Honeymaren's glistening need. Without a second thought, the queen leaned in and tasted her love for the first time with a slow, deliberate swipe of her tongue, her hands gripping her now trembling wife's hips to hold her steady. "Oh, _fuck_," Honeymaren groaned, her free hand shooting down to tangle in the winter spirit's hair to hold her in place. Elsa moaned at the feel of her wife's hand in her hair holding her against her sex, eagerly pressing closer and plunging her tongue deeper between her folds, pulling Honeymaren's hips closer to get a better angle. The fire maven moaned as her new wife drank deeply of her, her tongue swirling around her with a surprising talent the Northuldran had no idea the queen possessed, though she should have guessed after she had seen her playfully lick chocolate off of her finger once. She made a mental note to never make fun of her wife's affinity for the substance ever again as she looked down at the gorgeous sight of the goddess of winter on her knees before her, eyes closed in their passion. Honeymaren untangled her fingers from white-gold tresses just long enough to reach down and pull the lacy negligee over her new wife's head, breaking the queen's contact with her for the briefest of moments – a sacrifice that was more than worth it for the beautiful view she now had of the winter spirit's nearly naked perfection. She tossed the garment aside before quickly burying her fingers in silky locks once more and guiding the eager queen back to her task, her new wife's impatience to please nearly sending her over the edge then and there.

Elsa was beside herself with the new sensation and instantly found herself addicted to the taste of the fire maven. Honeymaren filled the queen's senses, her taste, her smell, her sounds, her touch – Elsa lost herself to all of it as she drank greedily of her wife's essence, exploring every inch of her that her tongue could reach. The _noaide_ began to pant her name, whispering words in a language the queen didn't understand. After a moment, her passion-addled mind realized that her wife was speaking Northuldrian and that knowledge pulled sharply at something deep within her, sending a surge of pleasure through her. To know that she had driven her cool, collected _noaide_ to such mindless passion that she had reverted back to her native tongue drove the queen to redouble her efforts, eliciting what she was sure was a colorful string of Northuldran curses from her wife.

"_Mu ráhkis_!" Honeymaren gasped as her hand in the queen's hair tightened with her swift release, holding her wife close as she came on her tongue and desperately fighting the urge to buck her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Elsa moaned and pressed even closer, more than eager to please her wife and fervently continuing her ministrations. Unexpectedly, the hand buried in her hair pulled her away from her prize, strong arms reaching down to pull her up from the ground. Suddenly, the queen felt like she was flying as she was nearly tossed onto the surface of the bed.

She opened her mouth to ask why she had been forced to stop but managed only a strangled sob of pleasure when warm fingers instantly slipped beneath her lacy underwear and into the abundant wetness there, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves in a slow, hard caress. "_Fuck_, Maren!" she gasped when her wife's other hand roughly forced her hands above her head, keeping the queen pinned submissively against the bed as she continued to tease her, rubbing her clit in rough, agonizingly slow circles. Honeymaren groaned at the passionate, rare curse from her queen, reveling at how soaking wet the goddess of winter was for her as a surge of possessive power washed over her. Only _she_ could do this to the mighty Queen of Arendelle. Only _she_ could reduce the Goddess of the Enchanted Forest to a whimpering, keening mess with a mere touch. Only _she_ would _ever_ have Elsa this way.

And she wanted the entire world to know it.

Ever so slowly, she teased the whimpering queen's entrance as she ran two fingers back and forth along the length of her slit and the abundant wetness there. Honeymaren brushed her lips up against Elsa's ear, the hand around the queen's wrists squeezing tighter to assert the complete control she had over the panting woman. "You are going to spend the entire time we are here screaming my name," she whispered huskily as she used her knees to force Elsa's legs open wide before slowly slipping two fingers deep inside the queen, eliciting a loud, gasping moan from the blonde. Elsa's nearly virginal walls greedily squeezed the delicious intrusion, her eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head when Honeymaren pulled them out with deliberate leisure before roughly forcing them deep inside of her again. "Oh _Gods_, Maren! Baby, _please_…_please!"_ Elsa cried loudly, trying to buck her hips against her wife's hand to force more contact.

Honeymaren nearly growled in satisfaction at the queen's begging cries of pleasure. "I want all of Arendelle to hear that," she whispered throatily as she continued to pleasurably torture the goddess of winter with the agonizingly slow pace she was setting. She angled her hand so the heel of her palm ground roughly against the throbbing bundle of nerves at the front of Elsa's sex while her fingers curled to hit the sensitive spot deep within her as she continued to penetrate her over and over again. "I want all of Arendelle to hear you scream my name as I claim you over and over again. Let them know their Snow Queen belongs to _me_. Let the whole world hear that you are _mine_." Elsa screamed in ecstasy when Honeymaren's fingers suddenly began to move at a blistering pace, forcing them deeper and deeper as each rough thrust made the queen see stars.

Elsa bucked her hips down hard against her wife's fingers, trying to force them ever deeper within her as a release unlike any other sped at her like a runaway horse. The immense build was almost a bit frightening to the queen, for she had never experienced its likeness before. Rather than pushing her to the heights of heaven as the fire maven had done so many times before, it was as though she had _started_ there and was now on the edge of something unfathomable – like she was standing at the edge of the North Mountain staring out over the world, but rather than come back down as she always had before, she was about to jump over the edge. And jump the queen of winter would…

Because her mistress of fire would be waiting at the bottom with open arms.

"Maren! Maren, I'm coming for you! Oh, Gods…oh, Gods, I'm coming! MAREN!" Elsa's body nearly levitated as she came, screaming her wife's name at the top of her lungs as she lost herself to her passion. Her entire existence froze for what seemed like an eternity; she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think – and it was _amazing_. When her body tried to finally come down, however, the fire spirit revealed that she had other plans. "Did I say you could stop coming?" Honeymaren growled in her ear as her fingers began thrusting ever faster inside the spirit of winter, deliciously deeper and harder than before. A strangled gasp ripped itself from the breathless queen's throat, eyes that had been closed in ecstasy flying open in surprise and disbelief before squeezing closed again. "M-Maren!" she whimpered between gasps of air, her hips instinctively canting in rhythm with her wife's hand to hit just the right— "YES! OH GODS, YES, _RIGHT THERE_! PLEASE, BABY, DON'T STOP! _DON'T STOP_!" she screamed, unseeing eyes flying wide open as Honeymaren's fingers forcefully hit a magical spot, setting off explosions of pleasure within her with each thrust.

Honeymaren moaned at the feel of the keening siren bucking wildly beneath her, pressing her lips next to her wife's ear. _"For the rest of your life, my goddess, you are mine and I am yours,"_ she murmured huskily in her native tongue, her voice tender and warm and seeming so out of place yet endlessly perfect in their passionate embrace. _"I love you so much, Elsa…my queen, my goddess…my __**wife**__…"_ she whispered lovingly before claiming Elsa's lips with her own as she pressed her thumb roughly against the throbbing bundle of nerves at the front of the queen's sex, rubbing it firmly and swallowing the winter spirit's helpless moans. Elsa broke away from the kiss with a strangled gasp as the universe exploded behind her eyelids when her orgasm ripped through her like an avalanche off the North Mountain, all semblance of rational thought or reality destroyed in its powerful wake. Tears of mind-numbing pleasure trekked down her cheeks as she writhed uncontrollably in Honeymaren's iron grip, chanting her wife's name like the holy mantra it was – a divine writ that bound her to her mistress of fire for all eternity. If this kind of pleasure was a sin in the eyes of the Gods, then Elsa would gladly walk through the passionate fires of hell with her wife until the end of time itself…

For heaven did not exist in any other form for the goddess of winter.

Honeymaren panted as she slowly continued to pump her fingers inside her beautiful wife, helping to ease her gently back into reality as she finally began to ride the final waves of her climax. Elsa collapsed back to the soft bed in exhaustion, gasping heavily as tears continued to pour from her tightly closed eyes. For reasons the queen was beyond the capacity to understand in that moment, she began to sob, shaking uncontrollably as though every nerve in her body had lightning coursing through it. Honeymaren gathered her trembling goddess in her strong arms and held her close in a protective embrace as Elsa immediately turned into her, burying her face against her wife's chest as she continued to weep softly. The fire maven reached down and pulled the soft, silky blankets over them, tucking them snugly around the crying queen as she murmured gently to her. "Shhhh, it's alright, Snowflake. I've got you. I'm right here. Let it go," she cooed reassuringly to the trembling woman as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't stop shaking," Elsa whispered through her tears with a breathy laugh and Honeymaren grinned, running a warm hand soothingly up and down the queen's back. "I told you it would be worth the wait," she panted out cheekily. Elsa pulled back just enough to look up at her love's twilight eyes, her own filled with love and adoration for the fire maven. "_You_ were worth the wait, Maren," she whispered meaningfully before resting her head beneath her wife's chin and snuggling in deeper to her, her ear pressed against her heartbeat as she tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm her impossibly fast heartbeat. Honeymaren smiled lovingly down at her goddess of winter and began to run her fingers soothingly through long, silky tresses of white-gold. After a moment, she began to sing softly to her – an ancient lullaby of her people in a language nearly forgotten by the world. It wasn't long before the queen's trembling ceased and her breathing slowed, the blonde's near desperate grip on her love relaxing as sleep took her. The full moon stood guard over the newlyweds as twilight eyes finally drifted closed as well, her strong arms never ceasing in their protective embrace for this was their purpose. Never again would they allow the world to harm their queen of ice and snow.

Never again would they be without her.

**AN:**

**Whew. This made ME blush to write, y'all. I opted to make a few shorter chapters than one long SMUUUUUUUUTTTT. I hope you're all not too disappointed. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**-Volchise **


	48. Awakening

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Eight – Awakening_

Honeymaren awoke to the faraway cries of seabirds drifting in on the salty breeze through the open balcony doors. She opened one eye and lifted her head groggily to glance out over the water to see the beautiful display of purples, pinks, and dark blues as twilight prepared the sky for the sun's imminent arrival on the horizon. The Northuldran turned her head to gaze upon her peacefully sleeping wife, a warm, adoring smile tugging at her lips as she took in the queen's rare sleeping position – the spirit of winter must have been more exhausted than the _noaide_ had thought. Elsa laid on her stomach, one hand curled near her face while the other was nearly hidden by her mane of molten white-gold locks that flared about her like a silken halo. She had foregone the use of a pillow during the night, instead content to lay flat on the mattress with the blankets tangled about her hips, leaving the creamy skin of her torso beautifully exposed to the almost-morning light that began to creep into the room.

Honeymaren slowly ran a warm palm up and down the sleeping woman's back, marveling at the softness of her wife's skin. Her ministrations were rewarded with a soft sigh of pure contentment from the sleeping woman that made the fire maven's heart flutter – to see Elsa in such a state of calm was a soothing balm to the fire maven's soul that she would never cease to marvel at. The blonde queen truly had become the center of Honeymaren's world the day she had come to the forest in ways even the astute _noaide_ had no way of predicting. "Only Ahtohallan knows what I did to deserve you, my goddess," she whispered to her sleeping wife as she continued her soothing motions, simply taking in the beauty before her and reveling in the calm moments of well-deserved peace they had finally earned.

Though the temptation to gather her new wife in her arms and spend the rest of the morning in bed was great, a desire and ache for normalcy and the routine of simpler times nagged at the _noaide's_ mind and forced her from the comfort of their marital bed. She leaned over to place a sweet, lingering kiss on Elsa's temple, whispering her love to her sleeping angel before she stood and headed toward the washroom – she would answer nature's call and clean herself up before getting dressed and exploring the small estate in search of a way to make breakfast for her new wife. As she exited the washroom, a quick glance to the bed made her smile; the blonde had not even stirred at the sound of movements or running water in the room. She chuckled to herself – it appeared their reunion after their brief celibacy had done quite a number on the wintery royal in ways beyond mental and emotional exhaustion. The dark-haired woman's smile turned to a full-on grin – she was sure her love's wonderfully surprising endurance would return quickly, especially if Honeymaren had anything to do with it. Last night had proven that the queen was just as keen to explore their wedded bliss as Honeymaren herself was and the fire maven intended to encourage her goddess to explore her every fantasy.

Honeymaren moved silently through the bedroom before making her way into the overly large dressing room, a small chuckle escaping her – there was something liberating about walking about naked in an establishment as fine as this. She wondered what her chances of convincing Elsa to do the same were. She pondered this fantasy with a growing smirk as she entered the dressing area, her eyes lighting on two trunks placed on either side of the room, one having already been opened. She raised an eyebrow as she spied a half-folded piece of parchment on the ground next to the trunk, bending to retrieve it. The Northuldran instantly recognized Anna's handwriting and moved to refold the letter but paused when her eyes grazed the words _"nerves are starting to get the best of you". _Honeymaren frowned, debating with herself for only a brief moment before opening the letter and reading it, a warm smile coming to her face as twilight eyes scanned Anna's wise words of comfort for her incredibly nervous new bride and eyed the flask sitting atop the naughty, silken clothes in Elsa's trunk mirthfully. She raised an eyebrow at the mention of a gift from her new friend Belle, the Duchess de Chagny, waiting in her own trunk. She carefully folded the letter once more and set it next to her wife's trunk before moving across the room to open her own with only slight hesitation to find a medium-sized box wrapped in plain, unassuming brown paper and twine, a folded piece of parchment tucked beneath the twine with her name on it.

Honeymaren slipped the letter from beneath the parchment and unfolded it carefully, her eyes scanning an elegant script she didn't recognize.

_Knight of Arendelle,_

_I hope this gift finds you in good health and even better spirits now that you are officially on your honeymoon. Be sure to open it with your new wife present – this truly is a gift for both of you, though I'm sure your lovely new bride will need some time to warm up to the idea. If there were ever a couple that deserved to expand the horizons of pleasure, it would be the two of you – and if ever there were someone that could make your sweet queen feel comfortable and safe enough to allow herself such pleasures, it would be you._

_Anna tried to get me to include a bottle of akvavit with this gift – 'liquid courage for Elsa', she called it - but I refused in the name of wishing you and your beautiful new wife an __**enjoyable**__ evening. Instead, you will find a bottle of the finest Cognac to be had from my private reserves – perfect for a chilly night on the beach or to loosen the grip of society's silly inhibitions on love and pleasure._

_Enjoy your life and your love, my new friend!_

_Warmest Regards,_

_Belle, Duchess de Chagny_

Honeymaren smirked and pulled the box out of her trunk to see a crystal bottle filled with a honey-brown liquid nestled in her folded clothes beneath it. She set the mystery box down next to the trunk and laid the letter atop it before carefully lifting the rather beautiful bottle from its fabric nest, uncorking it, and taking a hesitant sniff. The fire maven made a small noise of pleasant surprise as she took in the delightfully spiced smell, lifting the bottle to her lips to take an experimental sip. Though the alcohol burned like fire going down her throat, the sensation was not at all unpleasant as she had expected it to be. Rather than the sharp, stabbing flames of akvavit that made her body nearly rebel against the sensation, this liquor smoothly spread a warmth throughout her as it traveled, like swallowing a spoonful of hot honey. She took another small sip and hummed pleasantly, allowing the liquor to sit on her tongue for a moment as she savored the earthy flavors of the brew before corking it once more and setting it next to the trunk with a smile – that bottle could equal a lot of fun.

Honeymaren reached into her trunk and pulled out a loose-fitting, white button-up shirt, donning it smoothly as her eyes searched her trunk. She began buttoning up the shirt and contemplating her options of clothing when a faint moaning sound reached her ears. Her fingers froze halfway up the buttons as she stilled, her head tilting to the side as she listened attentively for the sound again. Just as she was about to dismiss the sound as her imagination it came again, this time accompanied by what sounded like movement on the bed. Honeymaren made her way back into the bedroom as she did up a couple more buttons, stopping at the side of the bed and smiling warmly. Elsa had turned over in her sleep, white-gold tresses splayed beautifully across the pillow and forming a silken halo about the queen's head. Her chest was bare to the cool almost-morning air, her hips and legs tangled hopelessly in the glossy sheets. Honeymaren felt her breath leave her at the exquisite vision that was her sleeping wife, finding herself speechless for what felt like the thousandth time in the presence of the winter goddess as her eyes greedily raked over her half nude, angelic form.

'And she's all mine,' whispered a possessive voice in the back of her mind.

Before she could contemplate that sudden thought, a soft moan from her sleeping wife brought the fire maven back from her internal musings. Dark brows furrowed slightly as she took in the slightly scrunching features of the blonde along with twitching muscles and fingers and her uneven breathing. Was the queen having a nightmare? Just as Honeymaren leaned down, intent on soothing her beloved, another, more breathless moan escaped the blonde's lips, along with a single whispered word.

"Yes…"

Honeymaren blinked in surprise before a large grin slowly grew on her face, her eyes now registering her bride's muscle twitches and unsteady breathing in a wonderfully different category – the Queen of Ice and Snow was having a dream that seemed to be _anything_ but cold. The fire maven reached out carefully and slowly grazed one of the queen's exposed and already stiff nipples with a warm palm, grinning from ear to ear when the sleeping woman instinctively pushed her chest upward toward her touch. Honeymaren began to slowly and carefully untangle the silken sheets from about her wife's hips – she had planned to wake the queen up with a breakfast of eggs, milk, and honey, but the fire maven's mouth now watered with an infinitely sweeter craving as she carefully peeled away the lacy white underwear from the night before, slipping it down long, toned legs and tossing the delicate garment aside.

Honeymaren settled carefully between her wife's legs, twilight eyes keeping a close watch on the blonde's state of wakefulness. Elsa's head turned to the other side, her mouth opening slightly in what she assumed was a wordless moan in her dream and she smirked. "Let's see if reality can win over your sweet dreams, my goddess," she whispered playfully to her sleeping wife before slowly running the flat of her tongue up the length of her sex experimentally. Elsa's hips jerked instantly in response as a breathy moan escaped her lips, fingers weakly grasping the pillow above her head and squeezing slightly. Honeymaren grinned and gripped her wife's hips firmly before repeating the action, this time flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves at the front of her sex with the tip of her tongue, moaning softly at the whimpering gasp that rewarded her. The fire maven clamped down on the desire to immediately begin assaulting the sensitive nub to hear that beautiful sound again. The exhausted queen had obviously been overwhelmed by their passions the night before, both physically and mentally if Elsa's dazed, emotional tears were any indication. Though the blonde's current dream made it clear that she was eager and ready for more, Honeymaren saw nothing wrong with taking the scenic route to bring her queen to the heights of heaven.

It became a passionate dance between the fire maven and Elsa's subconscious mind as the queen reaped the rewards of a dream coupled with an equally beautiful reality. When the winter goddess was on the edge of wakefulness, Honeymaren would slow her movements, allowing Morpheus to claim her once more before resuming her ministrations, allowing the pleasure to build inside the queen slowly. Soon, however, the pleasure Elsa felt would not be contained within the walls of the dream that was beginning to pale in comparison to the reality she was quickly wakening to. When crystalline eyes finally opened, they were met with passion-darkened twilight staring up at her from between her legs. Before her mind could register this fact, however, it first had to come to terms with the incredible reserve of pleasure it had just awakened to, her body on the brink of orgasm with no true recollection of how she had gotten there. Instinctively, one hand reached behind her and grasped desperately onto one of the slats of the thick, wooden headboard in an effort to ground herself in reality while her other shot down to tangle in her wife's dark tresses to ensure she would stay _exactly_ where she was as she gasped helplessly for air. The feel of the queen's fingers tangled in her hair, coupled with the sounds of the blonde's breathless pleasure obliterated Honeymaren's last shred of self-control as she immediately suckled sharply at her wife's sensitive clit, flicking it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. Elsa uttered a strangled cry as her body locked in ecstasy, Honeymaren's strong hands forcing her to lie still as her hips desperately tried to buck in pleasure. The first light of the sun rising on the horizon caught the light sheen of sweat on the queen's body, making her skin sparkle like diamonds as she writhed in the throes of passion.

Honeymaren quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers as she kissed her way up her wife's body, the blonde shuddering in the aftermath of her surprise orgasm. "Maren…" Elsa whimpered, her hands tangling in dark, silken locks as her wife's fingers stroked her in a slow, loving caress. "Shhh, shh, shh," Honeymaren cooed, slipping an arm beneath the queen's head and cradling her close as she brushed her lips against her wife's while the blonde panted beneath her. "Just relax," she whispered against her lips as her fingers dipped lower and slowly slid deep within her wife, grinning when Elsa gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her head tilting back in ecstasy. "Let me take care of you, my goddess. All I want you to do is lie there and enjoy it," she murmured, nuzzling the queen's cheek with her nose as her fingers slowly penetrated her wife over and over again, delighting in the quiet whimpers and moans the leisurely pace was rewarding her with.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and pulled her close, kissing the beautiful Northuldran until she couldn't breathe, or an involuntary cry of pleasure forced her to break away. Honeymaren could have spent the rest of the day in this manner, making slow, sweet love to her beautiful wife, for that was exactly what it was – making love. This moment wasn't driven by the emotion-fueled necessity of their first time together in the forest, or the desperate goodbye of their second just after Honeymaren learned her fate, nor was this the tireless, overjoyed reunion after a month of confusing agony and hell. Last night she had claimed Elsa as her own once and for all - with this dawn, she would show her new wife how deeply she loved and cared for her. Tender kisses and loving whispers let the blonde know Honeymaren cherished her above all else as strong, steady hands made the queen feel protected and cared for.

The slowly building pleasure about to bubble over promised Elsa that the best years of her life were yet to come.

Elsa's hand cupped Honeymaren's cheek, guiding her _noaide's_ gaze to hers while her other hand tangled desperately in dark, silky locks. "M-Maren," she gasped out, trying desperately to keep her eyes open and focused on her wife's beautiful twilight pools as her muscles clenched desperately at the fingers deep within her. "Honeymaren, I love you," she gasped in a strained whisper as her orgasm ripped through her with the force of a tidal wave, trying desperately to maintain eye contact with her _noaide_. Honeymaren's heart leaped into her throat at the beautiful moment, watching the stars themselves dance across her wife's beautiful eyes as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She pressed her fingers ever deeper within her wife, curling them to firmly massage the oversensitive patch that had Elsa crying out, pulling the fire maven to her and clinging to her desperately as she instantly soared to the heights of heaven once more, her hands grasping tight handfuls of her half-buttoned undershirt. The queen whimpered and gasped her love for her _noaide_ over and over again in her ear, whispering it like a prayer as they moved together in their passionate embrace.

When Elsa finally began to come down, she cupped Honeymaren's face in trembling hands once more, pressing her damp forehead to her wife's and closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Good morning, wife," Honeymaren murmured playfully, a disbelieving bubble of laughter escaping the blonde. Eyes of the brightest blue opened, the queen's smile more dazzling than the early morning sun shining brightly across the calm ocean waves. "Good morning, indeed," she murmured, leaning up to capture Honeymaren's lips with her own in a soft, tender kiss, moaning quietly when she tasted herself on her wife's tongue. Just then, her hazy brain cleared enough to take in the _noaide's_ half-dressed state and the crumpled, wrinkled areas of the shirt she had so desperately clung to in her passion scant moments ago. "Were you planning on going somewhere, darling?" she asked teasingly, an amused eyebrow raised as she fingered the collar of the shirt.

Honeymaren shrugged and offered the blonde a roguish grin. "Well, I was going to get up and make us some breakfast, but I found something much sweeter to eat," she teased, laughing when the queen gave her a shocked, incredulous look. Crystalline eyes were open wide, unable to believe what had just come out of her wife's mouth and contrasting beautifully with the bright red blush that bloomed across her pale face. Honeymaren shrugged once more, grinning unapologetically at the scandalized queen. "I have no regrets," she said mirthfully, planting playful, teasing kisses along Elsa's bared neck. The spirit of winter laughed breathlessly, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and drawing her closer to her. "Well," she began teasingly in a sudden bout of confidence, running her fingers through dark tresses and tugging slightly. "Since you've already had your breakfast…" In a sudden flash of movement, Elsa hitched her leg over Honeymaren's hip and rolled, effectively switching their positions and pinning the fire maven beneath her. White-gold tresses formed a beautiful silky curtain around the stunned Northuldran's face as she looked up at what was, for all intents and purposes, her heaven on earth. "I suppose I had better have mine," Elsa finished huskily before nimble fingers undid the barely done buttons of Honeymaren's shirt and full lips trailed across sun-kissed skin.

Honeymaren hissed quietly when full, cool lips lovingly wrapped around a pert nipple, the queen's tongue devotedly bathing the aching bud. The fire maven closed her eyes and bit her lip as she settled back against the softness of the bed with a small smile on her face – she was content to let her wife play. It was not often the blonde sought the dominant position and Honeymaren was more than eager to allow the situation to play out to whatever end the queen wished. Instead, she opened her eyes and slid the fingers of one hand through a waterfall of white-gold tresses, watching with awe as the silken locks flowed between her fingers. Elsa reached up to claim her free hand with her own, entwining their fingers lovingly as Honeymaren watched the queen's long, pale fingers play with her own tan, slightly calloused ones.

Honeymaren had always been fascinated by the contrasts between them, both physically and mentally. The spirit of winter was more petite and delicate than she, the very picture of elegance – soft, supple, innocent, and gentle. Honeymaren was sturdier and more muscular than the blonde - while she was not without her feminine curves by any means, as Elsa was currently raking her fingernails over them possessively, there was no denying the hard cords of muscle twitching beneath the blonde's fingertips that were borne of a lifetime of labor. Despite this, it was Elsa who had the harder metaphorical skin between the two of them, having endured tortures and terrors the even the _noaide_ continued to struggle to fathom. While the _noaide_ was guided by both her own emotions and those she felt around her, the experienced queen's mind was a wonder to behold when it came to working around a problem. She supposed it made sense, considering their upbringings; Honeymaren was _literally_ born to be guided by the existence of emotions and Elsa into a world where her every decision could affect the lives of thousands of people. There was no room for softness when your words were forced to carry such weight – mistakes were made when sentiment became involved. It was no wonder the queen was constantly second-guessing herself when it came to her own thoughts and emotions.

Even now, as the blonde kissed lower and lower across the flat of her stomach, she could feel the anxious indecision in her wife despite her lack of outward insecurity. The fire maven gasped softly, her hips jerking involuntarily when the queen's hesitatingly exploring tongue and lips found a particularly sensitive spot in the valley of her hip. She let out a breathless laugh when the blonde grinned to herself and immediately began lavishing it with loving attention, savoring every twitch and hitched breath from her mistress of fire.

Apparently, passion won out over her queen's anxiety by a landslide.

Suddenly, Honeymaren cried out sharply, her hands flying up to grasp the pillow by her bed when Elsa blew cool air over her sex, immediately following it with her warm tongue. "Elsa…" she panted her name, closing her eyes and gripping the pillow harder as her wife's ridiculously talented tongue began to leisurely explore every inch of her. Nearly every quiet moan ripped from the _noaide's_ throat was wonderfully answered in turn by the passion-hazed blonde, the feel of her wife moaning against her sex driving the fire-maven wild. Twilight eyes watched eagerly as pale hands lovingly caressed her own sun-kissed skin, Elsa's silky hair spilling across her hips and lower belly like molten white-gold shining in the early morning light. When she glimpsed crystalline eyes darkened with desire peeking up at her from beneath long lashes the Northuldran nearly came undone, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she instinctively tried to stifle her moans – after all, one could not live in as close-knit a tribe as the Northuldra without conditioning one's self to at least _attempt_ discretion. Another targeted swipe of her wife's tongue had the fire-maven turning her head to bite at the pillow she currently held in a death grip as the coil inside her wound tighter and tighter with the queen's every movement.

Honeymaren's back arched beautifully, heralded by a loud moan when Elsa slid two fingers deep inside of her without warning, twilight eyes flying open wide at the sudden intense pleasure. Without thinking, the Northuldran held the pillow she had crumpled beyond salvation over her face to stifle her cries only to have it ripped away from her seconds later by the panting queen who suddenly appeared above her, immediately throwing it to the side. "Don't," Elsa breathed as she blanketed her wife's body with her own, her free hand brushing dark locks from Honeymaren's face and burying itself in its silky abyss. "Don't hide from me," she whispered, pressing her forehead against her love's as she began to slowly pump her fingers. Elsa closed her eyes and moaned softly when the fire maven's fingers immediately buried themselves in her hair, holding the blonde's head against hers. "Let me hear my wife moan for me."

Elsa curled her fingers experimentally, imitating what she had felt the dark-haired woman do and gasped when her beautiful mistress of fire moaned her name without inhibition, a bolt of white-hot lightning shooting through her body. The queen immediately reached down with her free hand to grab Honeymaren's thigh, forcing it upward to open her wider and pinning it there with her knee before reaching up to grasp her _noaide's_ hand in her own, entwining their fingers and pinning it against the soft bed. She pressed her fingers ever deeper as they began to pick up speed, feverishly increasing their pace to match the rocking of full hips that were now moving beyond the Northuldran's control. The queen opened her eyes to gaze down at her wife's face when she felt the fire maven's muscles flutter around her fingers as Honeymaren's release barreled toward her. Beautiful, heart-shaped features were awash with pleasure, full lips parted to gasp at the cool air while twilight eyes darkened with lust stared up at her, struggling to focus. "Gods, you're so beautiful," Elsa whispered reverently, claiming her lips as Honeymaren's orgasm finally crashed over her. When the dark-haired woman broke the kiss with a wordless cry of pleasure as her body locked in ecstasy, Elsa pressed her lips against her ear and murmured sweet promises of love and devotion while taking in the beautiful sounds only she would ever be privileged enough to hear.

As she came down from her high, Honeymaren reached up to gently brush Elsa's hair behind her ear, smiling up at her beautiful goddess. Both women panted quietly in the afterglow of their passion, staring wordlessly at each other. Elsa brought the hand she held to her lips and began to press slow, tender kisses to each knuckle, closing her eyes as she allowed the immense love she felt in that moment to wash over her like a wave upon the sand, cleansing all of her doubts, fears, and insecurities and leaving her soul fresh and unblemished in its wake. Honeymaren smiled at the swell of love she felt from her wife to match the peaceful smile on her features as the queen continued to lovingly brush her lips against the _noaide's_ hand. "Tell me what you're thinking, Elsa," she said quietly, burying her fingers in white-gold tresses and gently massaging her head with her fingertips. Crystalline eyes opened slowly and stared into her own, the early morning sun sparkling in their endless depths as they regarded Honeymaren with an expression the _noaide_ had seen many times before yet never failed to make the fire maven's heart swell with love and pride.

Honeymaren often caught the queen looking at her in this way, especially since her miraculous return from death. Eyes of the purest blue would simply stare at her in disbelieving wonder, as if the beautiful monarch couldn't fathom how the Northuldran woman existed – like she was every spirit, every god, every wonder to be found in the world wrapped up in a single being that couldn't possibly be real…yet there she was before her. "I couldn't even begin to explain it, my love," Elsa whispered quietly, her other hand coming up to brush the back of her fingers against a sun-kissed cheek before cupping it lovingly. Honeymaren smiled up at her, a playful twinkle in her eyes as she turned her head to press a kiss into her palm before turning back to her. "How about you try explaining how your tongue became so talented, you minx," she teased, leaning up slightly to capture the queen's lips with her own in a short, teasing kiss. Elsa smiled, despite the blush that immediately crept into her cheeks before it suddenly turned to a disapproving frown as a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe after _you_ explain what you were doing trying to suffocate yourself under a pillow," she countered. Honeymaren laughed, earning her an annoyed glare from her new wife, the blonde reaching for the offending pillow in question and gently smacking her in the face with it, which only made her laugh harder.

"Hey, it's a compliment, I swear!" Honeymaren chuckled after snatching the pillow back and sitting up just enough to prop it beneath her head. She wrapped her arms around the queen and gently rolled to the side, cradling the winter spirit in her arms and holding her close in a loving embrace. "Snowflake, do you remember our first night together?" she asked, reaching down to pull the skewed blankets up and partially over herself and the queen, just high enough to cocoon them in their soft warmth. Elsa smiled and sighed contentedly as her wife tucked the blanket around her, easily settling into the knight's protective embrace as she nodded. "Yes – I distinctly remember you going out of your way to make it impossible for me to be quiet, you hypocrite," she said with a playful glare, poking her love in the ribs gently. Honeymaren laughed, squirming away from her prodding finger before she reached down to capture her hand with her own, guiding it upward to place it on her shoulder before pulling Elsa flush against her. The queen smiled and began to play with a lock of her wife's hair, placated by a warm palm running soothingly up and down her bare back.

"Yes, but remember that I didn't do that until I asked you to create the snow lining around our _lavvo_, darling," she began again once she was sure her wife was contently settled. "I did not grow up with the ability to create sound-muffling shields. While the Northuldra have little shame and few taboos concerning love and personal pleasure, one is still expected to be discreet, you know," she explained with a smirk. "Silencing one's moans of ecstasy is a hard habit to break." Elsa frowned suddenly as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh," she responded quietly. "You've had to be…discreet before?" she asked haltingly, averting her eyes to the silky tresses her fingers were idly playing with. "...What was her name?" Though she tried to be causal, the tone of Elsa's voice was anything but and Honeymaren couldn't stop the smirk creeping across her face as the queen pouted glumly in her arms. Honeymaren could see the wheels spinning in the blonde's incredible mind as she went through a mental checklist of the women in the Northuldra tribe, searching her memories for any overly friendly interactions she may have witnessed.

"You're actually quite familiar with her," Honeymaren teased, biting her lip to keep her grin from becoming too obvious when felt Elsa tense at the admission of a 'she'. "I am?" Elsa asked, the hand playing with her hair stilling in concentration as the queen went through the checklist in her mind's eye again with a more jealous gaze. Honeymaren nodded sagely. "You're quite fond of her, or so I thought," she teased, pulling Elsa closer and peppering loving kisses across her pouting face. The queen made a 'hmph' sound and snuggled closer to her love, tightening her hold possessively. "Not anymore, I'm not," she mumbled against her wife's warm, sun-kissed skin, unable to help the small smile that grew on her face as laughter rumbled through Honeymaren's chest. "Married for a day and my wife is already no longer fond of me. I can't keep up with the fast-flying romances of the civilized world," she teased dramatically, laughing again when crystalline eyes snapped up to look at her in confusion. "What? What are you-" the queen began, but immediately halted as realization dawned in their beautiful depths, heralded by the impossibly bright blush that flooded pale cheeks. "O-Oh," she stuttered out. "You were…a-alone when you were…oh…" Images of the dark-haired beauty pleasuring herself in the middle of the night, perfect white teeth biting passionately at a full bottom lip as she tried to quiet her moans assaulted the blonde's mind, crystalline eyes becoming unfocused as she lost herself in her fantasies.

Honeymaren couldn't help herself and began to laugh openly at the expression on her wife's face, earning her an annoyed glare from the blonde which only made her laugh harder. Elsa immediately turned over in her wife's embrace, pointedly facing away from her with a pout. Honeymaren stifled her laughter as best she could and wrapped her arms around the miffed queen, pulling her close against her and spooning around her. "I'm sorry, sweet spirit," she murmured in the blonde's ear. "I couldn't resist – you were too adorable," she explained, smirking when her only answer from her normally dignified wife was a derisive snort. The Northuldran's smirk turned into a sly grin as she ever so slowly ran one warm palm across the winter spirit's chest and down the flat of her stomach. "Besides," she whispered huskily in Elsa's ear as her hand continued its unhurried path. "What in this world could these hands possibly touch that is more exquisite than you?" she asked as her hand traced the curve of the queen's waist and the flare of her full hips, eliciting a shaky breath from her wife. Earlier annoyance forgotten, Elsa chuckled breathlessly. "You, apparently," she teased, turning her head to grin at her wife before reaching down and catching Honeymaren's wandering hand in her own, entwining their fingers and bringing them up to her lips to kiss it gently. Honeymaren smiled and pulled Elsa close to her, nuzzling her gently. "I know I don't have to say this, but I'm going to anyway," she murmured as she peppered soft kisses across the queen's bare shoulder. "There never was, nor will there ever be anyone but you, Snowflake. My soul will have no other, in this or any other life. I _belong_ to you, Elsa. I always have…and I always will." The queen turned once more in their embrace to smile at her wife adoringly, brushing a few dark tresses back from sincere twilight pools before cupping her cheek, caressing it tenderly with her thumb. "I know," she whispered lovingly, staring meaningfully into the fire maven's eyes.

In those two quiet words, the deepest desire of Honeymaren's soul had come to fruition and the _noaide's_ heart swelled at the quiet ease in which they were spoken. Their calm simplicity and unassuming purity brought with them a sense of accomplishment and peace that washed over her at the honest truth in them and the emotions she felt from her queen in that moment.

She knew.

_Finally_…she _knew_.

She accepted the truth of their love – that _she_ was loved. Deeply, endlessly, unconditionally, and, most importantly, that she was deserving of _all_ of it. The fear of being so close to someone only to lose them to fate's cruelty was gone from the blonde's heart. Honeymaren had walked through the flames of hell for Elsa and had emerged as their master so that she may return to the spirit of winter. Finally, the lonely queen of ice and snow believed it was real – finally, she believed there was no rug for fate to pull out from beneath her.

Finally, she believed she was safe…and that a life worth living had begun.

The fire maven's breath hitched - she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but quickly closed it again with a quiet, breathless laugh of disbelief as she brought her hand up to cover the one on her cheek. Even if she could trust her voice to speak without faltering, the words to explain her heart weren't forthcoming. There was relief, pride, and a great deal of love, to be sure, yet there was something so much more – a sense of completeness too holy to describe, too perfect to be spoken.

And so, she wouldn't say anything.

Instead, she would revel in the perfection of this moment as she pulled the Queen of Arendelle, the Fifth Spirit, and the goddess of her heart as close as possible and kissed her with all the love and passion she could muster, eliciting a quiet, passionate gasp from the blonde who eagerly responded in kind. In this perfect kiss, Honeymaren whispered to her love the deepest promises of her heart in the best way she knew how, running her fingers through the silken waterfall of Elsa's hair as she kissed her so deeply and so slowly, time itself seemed to bend to their tender moment.

The rest of the world could wait while the mistress of fire worshipped her goddess of ice and snow.

After a long moment, Elsa was forced to pull away as she shakily gasped for air, a delicious shiver running down her spine. "By the Gods, how do you do that?" she murmured with a breathless laugh, burying her face against her love. "My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest." Honeymaren chuckled and peppered the blonde's head with soft, adoring kisses. "Then you've had a mere taste of what you do to me every day, my goddess," she replied mirthfully, grinning when she felt the queen's smile against the bare skin of her chest. "Flirt," Elsa accused. The queen stiffened in her arms when a sudden rumbling noise sounded from seemingly nowhere, cutting off Honeymaren's reply. The Northuldran pulled back slightly to look down at the deeply blushing blonde, crystalline eyes sneaking a sheepish glance up at her through long, dark lashes. Honeymaren smirked and ran a warm palm up and down the line of the beautiful queen's curves soothingly, nuzzling her cheek playfully with her nose. "Hmmm…that sounds like a bit of a problem," Honeymaren teased gently. "Why don't I try out that whole 'making you breakfast' idea again?" she suggested with a loving smile, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before rising from the bed and stretching. "But this time, perhaps you should go to the bathroom and wash up before you distract me again with your beauty," she finished with a wink as she began buttoning up her breezy white shirt once more.

Elsa smiled lovingly and nodded, pulling the covers up with her as she sat up in bed. She sat there for a long moment as Honeymaren buttoned up her shirt, appearing to be distracted by something. The fire maven raised a curious eyebrow at the distant, hungry look on her wife's face as crystalline eyes stared at her unblinkingly, raking slowly up and down her half-dressed form. "Something wrong, Snowflake?" she asked with a smirk, running her fingers through her hair and beginning the process of weaving her long tresses into a thick braid. Her smirk grew as color suddenly filled the queen's pale cheeks, fanning across her face like wildfire before she shook her head adamantly and began an awkward process of trying to climb out of their bed while wrapping a blanket around herself in an effort to maintain modesty. When Elsa looked up to find twilight eyes still looking at her with equal parts of curiosity, hunger, and mirth, the blush filling her cheeks deepened. A small frown of embarrassment tugged at her lips as she looked at the fire maven expectantly. When Honeymaren's only response was to raise an eyebrow in askance, Elsa sighed in embarrassment, raising a hand and twirling her index finger in a circle to indicate she should turn around. Honeymaren's dark brows shot into her hairline in disbelief, the fire maven looking around her searchingly before pointing to herself. "You're telling _me_ to turn around?" she asked incredulously. "_Me_. Your _wife_," Honeymaren tried again in a deadpanned voice when Elsa didn't budge, the red in the queen's face now setting the tips of her ears aflame despite her stubborn refusal to move any further with the Northuldran's eyes on her.

Honeymaren's brow furrowed as an unexpected battle began to flare to life within her, urges that were becoming stronger and increasingly familiar beginning to rise. A sudden wave of possessiveness flared within the fire maven, her fingers twitching with the urge to rip away the offending blankets that dared to conceal what belonged to her. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to take the beautiful queen then and there, to mark the hidden perfection that was her wife's body over and over again with her teeth and tongue, claiming what was rightfully hers. Before she knew it and almost by no choice of her own, her feet had carried her back across the room until she was standing only inches from the blonde, one arm reaching over her wife to lean heavily against the bedpost, boxing the queen in. The fire maven forced herself to pull back ever so slightly as she tried to reign in her sudden surge of possessive passion. While it was no secret that Elsa loved it when she took control, she needed to keep herself in check to be sure she didn't cross a line – the last thing she ever wanted to do was make the queen uncomfortable or nervous. Her fingers twitched eagerly again, however, when she saw crystalline eyes dilate and darken at her sudden intensity. Not with nervousness, as she had worried, but with something far more enticing - arousal, excitement, anticipation…

_Desire_.

The fire maven's lips curled into a slow smirk that the queen couldn't help but find ridiculously sexy, her throat going dry when twilight eyes, far darker than they were moments ago slowly raked up and down her state of undress. "You _do_ realize that there is nothing beneath that blanket that I haven't already seen…or touched…" Honeymaren murmured lowly, leaning forward to place a single slow, open-mouthed kiss to the junction of her neck and her shoulder. "Kissed…" she continued, her lips brushing slowly up Elsa's neck and placing another languid kiss there before moving further up, the blonde's breath quickening. "Claimed…" she whispered huskily in her ear before sucking sharply at the queen's sensitive pulse point, feeling her wife's heart beat wildly beneath her tongue as she gasped sharply. Elsa whimpered submissively under her wife's touch, ready to rip away her protective covering herself and beg the Northuldran to remind her of all the places her talented lips had claimed when the _noaide_ pulled away. Honeymaren nipped teasingly at the queen's lips, still parted in her gasp for air, as she moved back, the Northuldran's sexy smirk still in place on wonderfully full lips as they brushed against Elsa's. "But, if you insist on keeping your modesty, I will respect my wife's choices," she nearly purred, pushing off of the bedpost and away from the queen just as the blonde leaned forward to try to elicit more contact from the retreating fire maven, crystalline eyes opening in dazed confusion and blinking rapidly.

"Take your time getting washed up, darling. Breakfast will be ready when you are," Honeymaren called over her shoulder with a small wave as she sauntered slowly away to the walk-in closet to finish dressing, Elsa's flabbergasted, hungry gaze locked on full, swaying hips all the way. When Honeymaren disappeared in the dressing room, the frazzled queen ran a free hand through her hair, her mind, body, and libido trying to process what the hell had just happened. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as the simple answer struck her.

Her _wife_ happened.

Elsa looked down at her hands gripping the blanket, biting her lip as a giddy smile came to her face. She took a quick breath before pointedly tossing the blanket back onto the bed and making her way to the large bathroom, naked as the day she was born and all misplaced pressures of modesty gone. As she quickly washed up, eager to return to her wife and with the last delectable image of the half-dressed Northuldran in her mind, one thought was stuck on repeat:

Anna was right about how impossibly sexy a simple white shirt could be.

A little more than a half-hour later, Elsa emerged from the bathroom with a soft towel wrapped snugly around her and running a brush through her damp white-gold tresses. She inhaled deeply as the smell of freshly cooked eggs and meat reached her on her way to the dressing room, the delicious aromas wafting through the small estate. An odd kind of nostalgia hit her as she entered the dressing room, the smell of fresh cooking reminding her of the happy times the royal family had spent, but different somehow. It felt more…complete now, knowing that her wife was likely in the kitchen waiting for her.

Elsa paused, that thought sending a sudden thrill running through her and setting her heart aflutter as a dazzling smile grew on her face.

_Her wife_.

She shook her head at herself, a small laugh escaping her at her lovestruck antics when she noticed a package wrapped in unassuming brown paper sitting next to Honeymaren's trunk, a piece of parchment laying open atop of it. The queen's heartbeat quickened a bit, remembering the promised gift from the Duchess de Chagny Anna had mentioned with a slight trepidation. The redhead had hinted it may have been a bit of an unconventional gift and it wasn't exactly a stretch to imagine the nature of a gift that was specifically meant to be opened during the privacy of their _honeymoon_. Elsa reached out gingerly to pick up the letter, pale brows furrowing as crystalline eyes scanned the Duchess's neat script before frowning slightly and folding the letter up once more, returning it to its home atop the package as the French noble's words spun around her head.

'…_I'm sure your lovely new bride will need some time to warm up to the idea.'_

'_If ever there were someone that could make your sweet queen feel comfortable and safe enough to allow herself such pleasures…'_

'_Anna tried to get me to include a bottle of akvavit with this gift – 'liquid courage for Elsa', she called it…'_

Elsa sighed softly, running her fingers through her damp hair. While the Duchess's words were sweet and encouraging, they brought to light the truth of the queen's timidity in the affairs of the heart and the passions of pleasure. With another soft sigh, this one of quiet resignation, the blonde turned away toward her own trunk before pausing upon catching a glimpse of herself in the same mirror she had contemplated herself in the night before. Elsa slowly made her way over to her reflection, arctic eyes locked on a series of dark red marks concentrated on her neck and shoulders. Several more were scattered across her body, creating a map to the queen's every pleasure. Slender, pale fingers reached up to lightly brush across the love bites – evidence of their passion-filled night and morning. A delicate blush along with a slow, happy smile began to spread across her beautiful features as she lovingly traced the small bruises that served to mark her as the fire maven's bride.

"I'm not afraid anymore," she whispered to herself, her smile growing determined and reassured as she met her own gaze confidently in the mirror. The nervous, uncertain Elsa that was afraid of loving and being loved was gone – in her place stood a more self-assured, vivacious, and, dare she say, more beautiful version of herself, bolstered by the unwavering devotion of the enchanting mistress of fire and the indomitable love they shared. Without a second thought, Elsa turned and walked back to Honeymaren's trunk, rifling through it for a brief moment before pulling out another flowing white undershirt and donning it quickly. Twin chips of ice scanned her reflection approvingly, a small, rebellious smile coming to her lips as she made the decision to forego underwear as well. She would show the Duchess, her sister, and the world that she was no longer afraid of the passion she had kept hidden for so long.

Most importantly, she would show herself.

When she turned to close her wife's trunk, she spied a crystal bottle of honey-brown liquid next to it – no doubt the fine cognac the Duchess had promised. The queen contemplated it for a moment before picking it up and uncorking it, lifting it to her lips and taking a delicate sip. She hummed approvingly at the spiced aftertaste as the warmth slowly spread throughout her body before taking another, deeper sip.

It tasted like victory.

She set the bottle down gently and padded quietly out of the bedroom toward the kitchen, her mouth watering slightly as she came ever closer to the source of the delicious aromas from earlier. The queen smiled lovingly as the soft sound of singing reached her ears just as she turned the corner to find the Northuldran, now donning a pair of tan breeches that stopped just below the knee, sitting at a small table cutting thick slabs from what appeared to be a fresh loaf of bread, her back turned to the queen as she sang a Northuldran song quietly to herself as she worked. Elsa leaned against the door frame and simply watched the beautifully domestic sight in front of her, resting her head contentedly against the worn wood as her wife's smooth alto worked its soothing magic on the queen.

Finally, Elsa could stand the distance from her siren no longer and approached the dark-haired beauty quietly. "My goddess approaches," Honeymaren quipped when Elsa was only a few feet from her; though she didn't turn around, the warm smile that surely tugged at full lips clear in her voice. Elsa chuckled quietly, leaning down to wrap her arms around her wife's neck from behind and nuzzling her cheek gently with her nose before placing a soft, sweet kiss upon it. "How did you know I was here?" she asked, turning her head to meet the smiling face of her love. Honeymaren simply chuckled, one of her hands coming up to rest on Elsa's arms as she leaned into her bride's embrace. "I can always feel when you're near me, sweet spirit," she answered quietly, squeezing the queen's arm slightly before giving it a gentle pat. "Now, let's get something in your stomach before it yells at me again," she finished playfully, patting the space on the bench next to her.

The queen adapted a casual air of nonchalance as she turned to sit next to her wife, resting her elbows on the table and leaning back against it, daintily crossing her bare legs at the knee so the edges of Honeymaren's shirt stopped just shy of mid-thigh. Elsa bit her lip hard to keep from smiling too wide when the _noaide's _casual glance to the side turned into a comic, wide-eyed doubletake as her brain processed her beautiful wife's state of dress or lack thereof. The blonde had left the top several buttons of the shirt undone, revealing an ample amount of cleavage that Honeymaren had no hope of disregarding.

She was only human, after all.

The Northuldran imagined immediately slipping one hand beneath the billowing shirt and cupping the queen's sex, the other burying itself in sweet-smelling white-gold tresses and yanking the blonde to her to crash her lips against hers, greedily swallowing her moans. She saw herself standing and sweeping her arm across the table, clearing food and dishes alike in one fell swoop before taking Elsa's hand and pulling her to her feet, only to swiftly turn her around and bend her over the table. The winter spirit would surely gasp in surprise, only for it to turn into a passionate, breathy moan when the Northuldran slid her fingers deep inside of the queen. It would be music to her ears as she leaned over her wife to be closer to that beautiful sound as she thrust her fingers –

"Maren?"

Honeymaren blinked rapidly to try to clear the sudden haze in her mind, dark twilight eyes snapping from her wife's ample cleavage to crystalline pools sparkling with laughter, the corners of the queen's mouth twitching upward as she tried to hold back a bright smile. "…huh?" came the normally eloquent Northuldran's less than intelligent response. Elsa flashed Honeymaren a beautiful, dazzling smile that stopped the _noaide's_ heart mid-beat, more than thrilled with the result of her confident choice and her new wife's reaction to her, unable to contain her amusement any longer. She leaned in close and pressed a slow, sensual kiss to the corner of her wife's mouth, biting her lip teasingly as she pulled away. "Thank you for breakfast, my love," she murmured before bringing her lips right next to Honeymaren's ear. "Both of them," she whispered, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before standing to take a less…distracting seat on the other side of the table, though she couldn't help the thrill that ran through her as she felt the fire maven's eyes lock on the natural sway of her full hips.

Elsa reached out and took a small slice of buttered bread, topping it with a piece of smoked ham and cheese and nibbling on it delicately while she allowed her wife time to collect herself. Pale brows furrowed ever so slightly as she observed her flustered wife, the now late-morning sun highlighting an interesting fact she had not been in the state of mind to take note of until now.

Honeymaren's eyes had not yet gone back to their normal, milk chocolate color.

She chewed thoughtfully as she pondered what that could mean. Perhaps she was wrong about her theory of her wife's possessive passion being the catalyst to the change? She had been so sure – every time she had seen the admittedly enchanting twilight color further bleed into the soft chocolate, it had been preceded by a moment of passionate, often sexual, tension. The queen had been certain that a night of passionate lovemaking would have seen her wife's eyes return to their natural color, but she was obviously wrong as she watched twilight pools pointedly attempting, and adorably failing, to avoid her chest. Perhaps her body had simply grown accustomed to her new powers and her eyes would remain this way?

Or perhaps the fire maven's ravenous appetite for the spirit of winter had simply not yet been whet, she thought with a smirk.

Honeymaren cleared her throat, shaking her head a bit to shake off the incredibly realistic fantasy that had consumed her before resuming her task of slicing the loaf of bread, having already taken care of the smoked ham and block of cheese she had found. "What would you like to do today, baby?" she asked after she was done, setting her knife down and going about arranging a hearty breakfast for herself. She scooped some of the freshly cooked scrambled eggs she had made along with thick chunks of ham and cheese, digging in eagerly while the queen simply smiled at her exuberance and continued to take small bites of her own breakfast. "I would love to take you down to the beach. It's one of the few stretches of coast in the area that doesn't have a completely rocky shore," she answered with a smile, setting her half-eaten slice of bread, ham, and cheese on a plate to regard her wife.

Honeymaren smirked as she chewed, twilight eyes flicking down appreciatively to the blonde's chest before meeting arctic blue pools that twinkled with amusement. "Then I suppose I should enjoy your current outfit now while I can if we are to venture out into the world, hm?" she teased. Elsa bit her lip, a sly smile coming to her face as she stood, half-eaten meal forgotten as she slowly made her way around the table toward Honeymaren. "You approve, then?" she teased, her smile widening when the _noaide_ turned in her seat, swinging her legs over the other side as her beautiful bride made her way over to her. "The word 'approve' doesn't come anywhere close to how I feel about it," she replied with a grin, reaching out to put her hands on the queen's full hips and pulling her close. Much to the dark-haired beauty's surprise, Elsa smiled seductively and placed her hands on either side of her wife's neck before straddling the fire maven, slowly lowering herself onto her lap in an unprecedented show of confidence. "Shall I stay like this all day for you? Would that please you, wife?" Elsa asked teasingly as she leaned into Honeymaren, slender fingers toying with the baby soft hair at the nape of the stunned woman's neck.

"You have no idea…" Honeymaren murmured almost absently, transfixed by the beautiful spirit in front of her. The fire maven placed warm palms on the bare, creamy skin of Elsa's thighs, marveling at its smooth perfection as they glided slowly upward, tan fingers disappearing beneath the billowing white shirt. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and groaning when they continued upward to trace the hourglass flare of the queen's full hips as she discovered her minx of a wife wore no underwear when they found no obstruction. "Holy shit," she growled out, her fingers digging into the winter spirit's hips and pulling her as close as possible, eliciting a quiet gasp and a breathless laugh from the queen. "Language, darling," she whispered – or tried to, before she was silenced by full lips crashing roughly against hers as strong arms pulled her flush against the Northuldran, warm palms sliding beneath her shirt and around her trim waist.

Elsa pulled away with a gasp for air, her body instinctively arching against her wife as she grinned down at her, running her fingers through thick, dark tresses. "If we are not careful, we are never going to make it out of this house," Elsa teased with a breathless laugh. "If I had my way, there would be a lot of broken furniture and you wouldn't be able to walk right for weeks," Honeymaren answered with a low growl, dragging her fingernails across the sensitive skin of the queen's lower back. "But, you're right – I would love to explore with you, and I _do_ miss the fresh air," she admitted, quite excited to experience a sandy beach for the first time in her life. Elsa smile warmly and placed a sweet kiss on her wife's forehead before sliding off of her lap, her smile growing at the slight pout on her heart-shaped features. "I will signal the staff to let them know they can freshen up," she said as she padded across the floor to the counter, searching through drawers until she found some blank parchment and an ink pen. "Is there anything you noticed that we needed? Or anything you would like for dinner?" she asked as she began to write out a note to the housekeepers explaining they would be down at the beach for the rest of the afternoon and detailing what was to be done.

"Besides you?" Honeymaren quipped playfully, smirking as she stood and began to clear their plates. "I don't believe so. Sugar Rush thought of everything – I even found a chocolate cake." The _noaide's_ smirk turned into a full-on grin when she saw Elsa's hand pause in its movements briefly, crystalline eyes flicking about the room searchingly for a moment. When Honeymaren pointed to a particular cupboard that no doubt held the delectable treat, the queen blushed brightly at having been caught in her eagerness before going back to her note. The fire maven chuckled before she returned to her task, a small frown tugging at her lips when she reached over to collect Elsa's plate and found her already small slice of bread, ham, and cheese only half-eaten.

Honeymaren set the empty dishes aside on the counter, leaving Elsa's on the table where it was. She brushed off her hands before walking over to the queen, still writing out her note to the housekeepers. Elsa gave a short yelp of surprise when Honeymaren suddenly scooped her into her arms, instinctively dropping the pen in favor of quickly wrapping her arms around her wife's neck to steady herself as she was carried back to the kitchen table. "Maren! What in the world are you—" she began to ask before she was set gently down in her previous seat once more, her half-finished meal on the otherwise completely empty table and her wife's displeased expression sending an obvious message. She instinctively opened her mouth to argue that she was content, but, much to Honeymaren's pleasant surprise, thought better of it and gave the fire maven a small, lovingly exasperated smile before lifting the bread to her lips and pointedly taking a bite. The dark-haired woman smiled lovingly, leaning down to place a slow, tender kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, baby," she murmured quietly, kissing her once more before she left to retrieve the fallen pen and the half-finished note, bringing both back to the table and finishing the letter herself while Elsa quietly finished her breakfast.

At Honeymaren's insistence, they quickly packed a picnic lunch, complete with a blanket and a fluffy pillow to enjoy at the beach before finally making their way from the estate, the queen sending a quick burst of magic into the air to signal the keepers of the estate that they were free to enter. Elsa took Honeymaren's hand and led her down a long, winding path of soft, white sand through increasingly sparse foliage and up a steep hill that eventually opened up to a magnificent view of the beach. "Wow," the fire maven breathed as she took in the full view of the beach in all its majesty. She had been told stories all her life about places such as this - yet another experience the mists had stolen from the younger members of the Northuldra tribe. Clear, dark blue water stretched as far as the eye could see, mountain peaks endlessly dotting the horizon on either side of them. Honeymaren could instantly see why Elsa was not overly concerned about her lack of proper dress - the small stretch of beach was more like a secluded alcove and entirely cut off from the rest of the world by steep cliffs on either side. She turned in a full circle to try to get her bearings for the first time since coming here in the light of day, finding that the small estate and the road they had taken to get here were the only signs of civilization to be found. It even appeared that the direct path from the house they had taken was the only way to reach the beach area on foot without hiking over steep cliffs or swimming what looked to be a great distance around the protruding cliffs, and Honeymaren couldn't help but be thrilled at how truly little interaction with other people they were likely to have while they were here.

Though she dealt with it well, having been forced to perfect her above-average social skills, being around people continuously was understandably exhausting for the _noaide_. The constant influx of emotions she couldn't help but feel from those around her could easily drain even the stoic Northuldran's strength if she weren't careful and cognizant of her mental state at all times. The goddess of winter was a soothing balm to Honeymaren's soul, a light to follow when storms of emotions that didn't belong to her tried to make her lose her way. Now that she had experienced the bliss of what it was to be well and truly alone with her beautiful wife, she wasn't sure how she was going to manage to give it up when they were forced back to reality. In the meantime, she had every intention of stretching out their time here for as long as possible. Anna's words of 'at least a month' left a lot of gray area the lovestruck Northuldran was _more_ than willing to take advantage of.

"She didn't…" Elsa breathed in disbelief, a sudden wave of excitement coming over the queen as she joyfully began to run down the sandy hill, leaving Honeymaren to blink in surprise and hurry to catch up to her, picnic basket in one hand, pillow and blanket under her other arm. She caught up to the exuberant blonde just as she had made it to a shady spot underneath a cluster of trees where the forest met the beach at the bottom of the hill they had climbed. Tied between two of the sturdiest of them was a large, incredibly inviting looking hammock swinging gently in the salty breeze. It was this delightful surprise that had the normally calm and collected queen grinning in excitement, a fond nostalgia in her eyes as her mind was swept away in happy memories. "When Anna and I were little, our parents would lay here with each other and watch as we collected shells and played in the water. At the end of the day, all four of us would somehow crowd on this hammock and watch the sunset, just spending time together and waiting to catch a glimpse of whales or dolphins," she explained as she lovingly ran her fingers down the ropes securing the hammock to the trees. "Anna must have had the housekeepers tie it up for us," she finished wistfully.

Honeymaren smiled warmly at the tender story, pointedly putting their pillow and blanket in its rightful place on one end of the large hammock. "Then that's definitely on our checklist for the day," she said lovingly. "But in the meantime…" she drawled out, her adoring smile turning sly and mischievous. Without warning, Honeymaren dropped their picnic basket and bent over, scooping the blonde queen over her shoulder and laughing when she yelped in surprise and delight as the dark-haired woman took off toward the beach. "Honeymaren Nattura, don't you dare!" Elsa threatened as they neared the surf, squirming in her wife's grip. The clear laughter in her voice took any bite from the threat, however, even as she yelled her name when the fire maven ran right into the waves with her. When the water was about waist-high, Honeymaren shifted her hold on her wife to cradle her against her bridal style, grinning when Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. "I swear to the Gods, _noaide_-" she began, but knew instantly her threats would do her no good once she saw the Cheshire grin on the fire maven's face...just before she fell backward with the shrieking spirit of winter in her arms, dropping both of them into the shallow water.

Honeymaren laughed openly at the dripping, scandalized looking queen as she let out a sputtering gasp of disbelief, sweeping her wet own wet bangs out of her face. When Elsa did the same in order to glare at the noaide, Honeymaren simply shrugged, leaning back against her hands in the shallow water that now came up to her shoulders as she laid in the sand. "I have no regrets," she teased, the queen's glare turning into a sly smirk. "Not yet," she nearly purred before reaching under the water to find one of Honeymaren's legs, giving it a hard yank and pulling the dark-haired woman off-balance, causing her to fall back into the water. When the Northuldran resurfaced again, sputtering for air, it was the goddess of winter's turn to laugh, though the fire maven chuckled good-naturedly at the cunning move. Honeymaren smiled adoringly at her wife as the blonde glided over to her in the water, situating herself in the dark-haired beauty's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck as she stared lovingly into twilight eyed. "No regrets," she parroted in a sweet whisper, eliciting a smile more dazzling than the sun itself from the Northuldran. "Not a damn one," Honeymaren murmured back before burying her fingers in Elsa's hair and pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss as the shallow waves gently rolled in around them.

The pair of spirits played around in the water for a while longer before deciding to try their hand at what Elsa insisted was a rite of passage for visiting a sandy beach - building a sandcastle. While Honeymaren was intrigued by the idea, she was more thankful for her magical wife's ability to dry them after discovering she was _not_ a fan of the sensation of sand sticking to her wet skin. This relief, however, was a double-edged sword as she was quite disappointed to no longer see the same enchanting woman in a wet, tantalizingly see-through shirt. There was something about the queen's delicious choice of apparel, or lack thereof, that exuded a beautiful innocence while somehow being one of the most erotic images the Northuldran had ever laid eyes on, even after seeing her bride in lingerie. The sight drove her mad with the desire to claim and possess the exquisite beauty while somehow stoking the fires of protection within her, making it nearly impossible to allow the queen to be without her embrace. It had discombobulated the normally astute _noaide_ to the point of speechlessness - something that only the Queen of Arendelle had ever been able to accomplish.

Well...that and her complete lack of talent for sand sculptures, apparently. She had no words to explain her surprise or disappointment in that fact.

Despite her lifetime of experience in building homes, tools, and enclosures for her tribe, the Northuldran found herself horribly out of her element when it came to sand construction. Even her artistic and steady hand when it came to woodworking failed her miserably with the overly pliable, crumbly substance. Her wife, however, possessing a keen architectural mind the fire maven was now certain had no rival, was on the complete opposite end of the talent spectrum. In fact, she was pretty sure Elsa had sculpted dedicated halls and wings to her ever-growing structure, eliciting random grumbles of "show-off" as well as muttered curses at her own misshapen sculpture. To her credit, the blonde made a point to not call any attention to her wife's misshapen lump of sand, though she couldn't help the adoring smile that pulled at her lips when the fire maven's perfectionist attitude finally dissipated, allowing her to get over her disappointment in her lack of skill and simply enjoy playing. The queen giggled quietly as she watched her love happily pluck a half-buried leaf from the sand nearby and plant it in what she believed was supposed to be the tower of her castle.

Twilight eyes peered curiously at the queen when Elsa began to dig a ring several inches wide and deep around her castle. "What're you doing, baby?" Honeymaren asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched her wife work. "I'm building a moat," Elsa explained, as though it was the most logical thing in the world. "One can hardly call it a castle without some kind of water feature," she finished with a sage nod. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow in contemplation for a moment, looking down at her own sad-looking castle before an idea sparked in her mind. With a sly grin, the fire maven reached around and began to scoop the other side of Elsa's sand ring, continuing its path until it surrounded her own castle as well to create one large moat around both structures. Elsa blinked in surprise before arching a single, elegant brow, crystalline eyes narrowing in suspicion when they meet laughing twilight pools.

"…what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Moat completed, Honeymaren brushed her hands together to rid them of excess sand. "Isn't it obvious? I've invaded your country. Your castle now belongs to the great and powerful kingdom of Nattura," she stated matter-of-factly. Elsa blinked several times in a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. "Wha…kingdom of Nat-…you can't just _take_ my country!" she sputtered with an incredulous laugh.

"Do you have a flag?"

Elsa blinked once more, thrown off by the seemingly random question. _"…what?!"_ she asked with a confused laugh. "Do...you have...a flag?" Honeymaren asked again, punctuating the words slowly while she gestured to her leaf, the tip proudly fluttering in the salty breeze. "…no," Elsa answered finally in a deadpanned voice, despite the smirk on her face. The fire maven held her hands up in a helpless gesture. "No flag, no country – can't have one. That's the rule," she explained with a nonchalant shrug before crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa's smirk grew wider at her wife's playfulness before turning mischievous, her arctic gaze flicking between challenging twilight pools and her "flag". With slow, deliberate purpose, Elsa reached out with a pale hand and flicked the leaf away with her finger, sending the dried foliage flying as she raised a defiant eyebrow at her wife.

Honeymaren stared at her leafless tower for a moment before ever so slowly lifting her gaze to meet the amused crystalline eyes of her wife – eyes that immediately widened when she saw a dangerous look full of promised retribution in the twilight pools she loved so much. Elsa gave a small shriek of delighted surprise when the _noaide_ lunged toward her playfully, just barely eluding the dark-haired woman when she reached out with one hand to try to snag the queen. The monarch immediately scrambled away, barely making it to her feet in the shifting sand and dancing away, her joyful laughter echoing across the beach as her wife reached for her again before scrambling to her own feet, hot on her trail. The blonde made it about twenty yards down the beach before she was suddenly lifted into the air, her wife's strong, loving arms easily scooping up the laughing spirit bridal style and pulling her close, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Try to run from _me_, will you?" Honeymaren teased playfully as she cuddled the giggling woman against her, content to simply hold her close. The blonde's smile was brighter than the early summer sun as she nuzzled up against her wife and tried to catch her breath. "In my defense…you _did_ invade my country," she retorted. Honeymaren laughed, gently setting the queen on her feet so she could wrap her arms around her properly, lacing her fingers through a waterfall of molten white-gold. "You're damn right, I did," she murmured with a smirk before pulling Elsa close and kissing her passionately, the hand buried in her hair pulling the beautiful queen ever closer and deepening the kiss. Elsa's arms instinctively wrapped around her wife's neck, whimpering quietly at the sudden rush of emotions as she returned the kiss with everything she had and happily slipped into her own little world with her beloved _noaide_.

It took several blissful minutes for Honeymaren to manage to pry her lips away from Elsa, pressing her forehead against hers and closing her eyes with a contented sigh as she simply soaked in the closeness of her beloved goddess. "By the spirits, if I didn't feel you in my arms right now I could swear I'm dreaming," she murmured quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she took a slow breath to calm the pounding heart that raced only for her beautiful queen. "I can't believe you're my wife…" Elsa bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her elated smile from turning into a full-on grin and melting against her love as the _noaide_ pulled her possessively closer. Elsa's heart had never felt lighter, nor her soul more free than it did in that moment. "Not possible," she whispered back, pushing against her forehead playfully before pulling back enough to peer into twilight pools. "You're beyond even my _wildest_ of dreams, my love." Honeymaren grinned, placing a sweet, soft kiss upon Elsa's lips before taking her hand and leading her back to the hammock and their waiting lunch. "Now who's the flirt?" she teased as they walked into the shady area, Honeymaren releasing her wife's hand to spread out their blanket while the queen began to unpack their picnic basket. "Forever you, darling," she answered with a wink, kneeling down as she began to lay out an assortment of fruits, cheeses, and smoked meats as well as a flask of water that she chilled with a quick burst of magic. "For I surely could have learned the art from no one else, sheltered as I was before you corrupted my innocence with your charming wiles."

Honeymaren smirked as she sat down behind the spirit of winter with a leg on either side of her, nuzzling her sweetly and whispering in her ear. "Well, I know one thing is true," she murmured, dragging her lips in a teasing, featherlight caress along the incredibly sensitive skin of the queen's neck. Elsa gasped quietly as a shiver ran down her spine, her head instinctively tilting to the side to give her _noaide_ more access. "W-what is that?" she rasped out, a sexy smile tugging at her lips as Honeymaren leaned over to brush her own full ones against them. "A good little girl…eventually turns into a wild woman," she murmured before claiming her lips hungrily, picnic forgotten for the moment…and many moments after.

Eventually, the pair were able to pry themselves away from each other long enough to enjoy a leisurely lunch, spending the majority of the time feeding each other small bites and simply enjoying the company and closeness as they watched the sun sink lower against the waves. Soon enough, Honeymaren felt Elsa leaning back against her a bit more heavily, her breathing growing steadily slower as a full stomach and the relaxing combination of a warm sun and a temperate breeze began to lull the queen to sleep. The fire maven smiled and cuddled her closer, eliciting a quiet hum of happiness from the sleepy blonde. "I think it's time we took that nap my love," she murmured, smirking when the spirit of winter pouted slightly. "I want to spend more time with you. We never get the chance to be alone like this," she mumbled, though as peaceful as she felt she couldn't help but close her eyes. "Spending time with me is exactly what you are going to do, sweet spirit," she chuckled, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Come on now," she said before standing slowly and bending to scoop the tired queen in her arms. Honeymaren gingerly sat in the large hammock, carefully lying back with her head against the pillow and cradling her beautiful bride against her, tucking Elsa's head under her chin to lay over her heart and settling her between her legs. The fire maven wrapped her arms protectively around her love, one leg dangling leisurely out of the hammock as it swayed gently in the salty breeze. The queen moaned softly in deep contentment, snuggling ever closer to her _noaide_ and the comforting, strong rhythm her head lay against – she couldn't remember being more comfortable in all her life.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Maren?" Elsa asked in a quiet, tired voice. "I feel guilty sleeping our time together away. It's too precious to waste-" Honeymaren shushed her gently, laying a hand over her head and pressing a sweet kiss against her hair. "Not a single moment spent with you, awake or asleep, could ever be considered a waste, my goddess," she murmured lovingly. "I swear it to you. Now, close your eyes, baby," she whispered, running her fingers soothingly through her hair as her low, smooth voice lulled the queen ever closer toward slumber. "Elsa…everything feels right when you are here, in my arms. It's hard to explain, but…you quiet my mind," she murmured gently, brushing white-gold bangs away from peacefully closed eyes. "Being alone here with you…I've never felt such a peace in my soul. Before you came to the forest, it was as if I were simply going through the motions to survive. There was no hope, no future, no purpose in that mist – what kind of a life could I have possibly had?" she asked with a slight scoff, shaking her head a bit before looking down when she felt the queen lift her head, her eyes softening to find crystalline eyes gazing up at her as she made her tender confession. "But when you appeared through the mist like the angel you are, I knew in my heart that my life had _finally_ begun…and it couldn't have come in a more beautiful form," she finished with a smile. "I didn't know it was possible to love everything about someone until the day I met you, Elsa. Moments like these are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…and I've technically been there," she teased, earning a small frown from the queen and laughing quietly when Elsa reached around to pinch her side lightly. "That's not funny, Maren," she grumbled, eliciting an apologetic grin from the fire maven as she pulled the spirit of winter closer to her and mumbled an apology, guiding her head to lay over her heart once more. Honeymaren began to run her fingers soothingly through the silken waterfall of Elsa's hair once more, feathering slow, soft kisses to her forehead. "Sleep, my goddess. I know you're tired," she murmured quietly into her hair, smiling warmly when she felt Elsa sigh deeply in contentment against her chest. "And don't you worry about the time...because we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

**AN:**

**I'm baaaaaccckkk.**

**Sorry for the long delay, post-'Rona life is a little cra-cra. I've been working constantly - all of my classes and seminars were booked three months out within a few weeks of returning to my post. EEK! Apparently school is NOT out for the summer for this dog trainer X.x.**

**Anyway! Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me. I had a LOT of guest reviews (whether it's from a bunch of individuals or one or two REALLY enthusiastic readers I have no idea) that I, unfortunately, am not able to reply to on the app, so I will attempt to here:**

**1) Nope, I'm not dead.**

**2) I promise, I'm not dead.**

**3) I'm glad you like my story enough to re-read it!**

**4) I won't ever, ever give up on this story, no worries!**

**5) Still not dead.**

**6) My suggestion is to print out the fic, boil it down to a liquid, and inject it straight in your veins at this point.**

**7) Should I die, I will find a way to haunt and put a "discontinued" update somewhere.**

**8) But again, not dead. XD**

**9) Good observation about the introduction of Revontuli and the change in pronouns! Yes, I DID purposely begin with he/him pronouns upon introducing the character. My thought was that because Revontuli's identity was completely masked, it would have been a natural assumption for a bounty hunter to be male to be physically capable of bringing in a man like Hans alive. When Elsa and Anna were sleeping, the pronouns changed to they/them without another person's view or concept of Revontuli to confirm or deny otherwise, then changed to she/her when it became obvious for you, the reader, that Revontuli was, in fact, our dear Honeymaren. Keen eyes!**

**I promise, promise, promise that even if it takes me some time between updates now that life is back to kicking my butt, I will NEVER abandon this story. In fact, I have pondered upon some things that should actually take it to at least 55-60 chapters with at least two more of them taking place during the honeymoon. Fear not, friends, Winter's Echo is alive and well - Volchise is just very very very very VERY tired...and also contemplating making an email address for this story so you can send inquiries of death to a place I can reply. ^^;;**

**Enjoy, friends!**

**-Volchise**


	49. Exploring

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Forty-Nine – Exploring_

"Avery Elias! Put down that sketchpad and get inside, girl! There are storms coming in and the horses still need to be tended to!" groused a middle-aged woman with sun-kissed skin that contrasted starkly with the white apron tied about her waist. The old, well-worn fabric was covered with dark smudges and flour with similar marks to match on her round, stern face as she gave the young girl a disapproving look. "And don't you even try to argue with me, _mi hija_, I'm in no mood! It's been years since we have had members of the Árnadalr family in our care and this is no time to be slacking off!"

The twenty-three-year-old brunette sighed as the bird she had been sketching took startled flight at the sound of her mother's annoyed call, looking down at her half-finished sketch of the beautiful creature glumly. "Ay, _mi amor_, give the girl a break, she's been working hard all day," came a kind, gravelly voice from the barn where her father, a large, gruff-looking man wearing a dark blue tunic and black breeches came out, scrubbing at his dirty hands with a tattered towel that appeared to be in no better shape. "Besides, Brynn, you know Her Majesty is not the kind to fuss or take offense easily," he reasoned as he flashed his daughter a smile. "Especially not to an old friend! Why, I bet Queen Elsa would even be quite happy to see our Avery-"

"Adriene Elias, if you want to slack off right when we are needed, then you go right ahead! I'll have no part of it!" Brynn griped in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air. "Turn into a lazy slug on that sweet girl's _honeymoon_, no less!" Adriene groaned, his head falling back a bit in resigned defeat. "_Mi amor_…" he tried, a slight whine in his voice, but was cut off by a short, annoyed noise from his wife as she stalked back to their house in an exasperated annoyance only a mother and a wife was capable of, cursing this and that in their native Spanish tongue as she did. Adriene sighed and gave his daughter a helpless shrug, a sheepish grin coming to his face when Avery simply giggled at their normal bickering. Her mother truly was a kind, sweet woman, but she was like a mother lion - may all the gods of the world help you if you stood between her and her mission to care for anyone she deemed to be one of her cubs. Especially if one of those cubs were the rarely seen young royals that used to frequent the manor.

Avery smiled up at her father as he came to sit next to her, lovingly tucking a long, curly lock of dark chocolate hair behind her ear as he peered at her half-finished sketch. "He got away, eh, _mi hija_?" he asked, dark brown eyes turning to the treetops to see if he could help his daughter locate the subject of her sketch. "It's okay, Papi," she reassured him in her soft, sweet voice, hazel eyes twinkling at him mirthfully. "I think he knew better than to stick around, or Mama would have tried to put him to work, too," she said with a giggle, tucking her pencil into the binding of her sketchpad and closing it, careful to not let long, tan fingers covered in lead dust mar any of the pages. The two shared a secret laugh with one another before dark brown eyes glanced up at the sky, his brows furrowing a bit at the dark clouds far in the distance. "Your mother does have a point about those storms, though. Did you happen to see if her Majesty and her new wife went back to the house?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

Avery shook her head, her gaze drifting in the direction of the beach. "I didn't, Papi – I must confess, I was a bit distracted, though. They may have come and gone without my knowledge." Adriene nodded and stood, brushing off his breeches and offering his hand to help his daughter up. "I know Queen Anna asked that they were not be disturbed unless absolutely necessary but being caught in a storm on that beach is not something the good Queen would thank us for allowing to happen," he reasoned. "Be a good girl and go make sure they are safely settled back in the manor before the storm comes, won't you?" he asked with a smile, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. "And be sure you are back home before it hits as well. I'll take care of the horses."

Avery nodded and smiled at her father, lifting the skirt of her simple white and green summer dress and jogging toward the beach – though she had plenty of time before the storm hit, she wanted to try to get a sketch of the beach started before she was forced indoors herself if she could. She grinned as she reached the hill that would lead her to the beach, imagining the look on her old friend's face when she saw her. Avery had first met the royal siblings when her parents came into the family's employ as keepers of their private estate. Her family came to Arendelle as refugees from one of the many conquered kingdoms of Spain, fleeing the tyrannical rule of King Alvaro the Vanquisher, now known in death as Alvaro the Damned. He was a cruel man who dabbled in the mystic arts, biting off more than he could chew in his thirst for power and plunging his entire empire into the depths of a terrible curse that left his land and those he had conquered bare and fruitless. The royal family of Arendelle, so unlike the cruel King which they had fled, offered them a home and jobs managing their estate in a genuine desire to help and had earned the eternal loyalty of the Elias family since.

Despite their impossibly different positions in life, the three young girls were fast friends and had been thick as thieves in their youth, living for the days the family would summer at the manor and dreading the end of the season when all three of their hearts would be broken by an inevitable goodbye. Many times, the King and Queen had offered for the family to come work in the castle instead, but each time Avery's mother and father politely declined. Though the House of Arendelle had shown them nothing but kindness, the sting of power had been too keenly felt by the Spanish natives to be comfortable living in a castle, despite young Avery's desperate pleas for them to reconsider. Avery shook the dark thoughts from her head as she climbed the hill, now fervently hoping she would find her old friend on the beach. It had been far too long since she had last seen either of the young royals of House Arendelle – sixteen years, to be exact.

Well, that wasn't entirely true; she had caught a glimpse of the sprightly young redhead the day of Elsa's coronation, the then-princess zooming right past her in the town square as she dashed through the throng of people. Avery had traveled a long way to be there on Elsa's special day, despite the slightness of her chance to see either of her friends, but she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she didn't try. The young Spaniard instantly recognized the bubbly woman – Anna's spirit was unmistakable, even after thirteen years and she eagerly tried to catch up with her old friend. By the time she had found her, however, the redhead was a bit…occupied with a handsome young man in fine clothes – a visiting royal, no doubt. She resigned herself to attempt to see her later on in the festivities, heading back to the courtyard just as Elsa appeared on a balcony to address her people.

That was when things had gotten interesting for the young Spanish woman.

Avery remembered the odd stuttering of her heart when she laid eyes on her old friend. The young, shy blonde girl she had known all those years ago had grown into a stunningly beautiful woman, exuding an air of confidence and majesty that helped her live up to every inch the ruler she was about to become. She looked out across her citizens gathered in the courtyard with a calm, serene smile on her face, the epitome of elegance, grace, poise, and a charm.

For the love of the Gods, how was it possible for one woman to be so breathtakingly exquisite?

Avery had known then and there that the yearning she felt in that moment was far beyond that of simply rekindling a friendship. The hazel-eyed Spaniard was smitten with the beautiful queen, struck by an odd rendition of love at first sight. She had never given romance much thought in her young life until that moment – it simply wasn't something that had interested the young artist, which was fortunate due to how rarely she had an opportunity to meet people her age. Outside of their monthly trips into the village proper, her parents and their livestock were her only company and she had been content.

But when she had seen Elsa on that balcony in all of her regal glory…

Avery shook her head to clear it, her heart bouncing about in her chest on waves of butterflies in anticipation of seeing Elsa again. She knew the queen was happily married to the mysterious leader of the Northuldra, but that didn't mean her heart would suddenly abandon its infatuation with the gorgeous blonde. As she cleared the top of the hill, hazel eyes scanned the beach for the couple, smiling when she spotted them on the hammock her parents had set up at Queen Anna's request. She resumed her jog down the hill toward them, slowing after a moment when she drew near enough to take in the peaceful scene.

The Northuldran woman lay in the hammock with her head resting comfortably on the pillow, a long, thick braid of luscious dark hair draped over her shoulder. One long, toned leg was draped over the side of the hammock at the knee, her bare foot dangling a foot or so above the ground. The queen, somehow having grown even more beautiful since her coronation, lay peacefully atop her new wife with her head nestled comfortably under the dark-haired woman's chin and wrapped up in her protective embrace. Avery blushed deeply, her mouth going dry when she realized her old friend wore nothing more than a thin, billowing white shirt, the garment stopping just barely above her mid-thigh.

As Avery began to ponder how she would go about waking the sleeping pair without putting all three of them in a horribly awkward situation, Elsa's face suddenly scrunched slightly in her sleep. A traitorous lock of her own white-gold mane had fallen over her face, tickling the sleeping woman and beginning to rouse her from her peaceful slumber. On instinct, Avery, ducked behind the thick trunk of one of the trees partway up the hill to avoid being detected – if Elsa woke up on her own, then the young artist could avoid an awkward, half-dressed meeting with her old friend in favor of planning out a more appropriate, purposeful, and proper reunion.

Hazel eyes watched with quiet awe at what happened next.

Sensing her bride's discomfort, sleepy twilight eyes opened and looked down at the unsettled woman in her arms, a warm smile coming to her face. She reached up with a sun-kissed hand and lovingly brushed the blonde's hair back from her face, gently shushing the sleeping woman in her arms and pulling her closer. The Northuldran then leaned down and placed the softest, most loving kiss Avery could have imagined on Elsa's head as she ran her fingers soothingly through white-gold locks, her other hand gently gliding up and down the already settling queen's back as she lulled her wife back to sleep. Certain that Elsa was sleeping peacefully once more, twilight eyes fell closed as well, her hand slowing in its movements through the queen's hair before stopping altogether as she drifted off again, a loving smile on her lips. Avery slowly fell back to sit in the sandy brush, hazel eyes never leaving the peacefully sleeping couple.

It was the most tender scene the artist had ever witnessed.

Every time the Spaniard tried to find the will to stand so she may carry out her task of waking them, she found her hopelessly romantic heart would simply not allow it. What kind of a monster would she be to interrupt such a loving, relaxing moment for the women after the hell they had just been through? Her heart had ached for her friend when news of the Northuldran's death had reached their family. It had been well-known how close the pair had grown and the thought of the queen, who had already been through so much loneliness, losing yet another person dear to her struck a painful chord within the artist. Hazel eyes flicked up toward the storm clouds still a way off in the distance, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. She could let the couple enjoy their peaceful slumber for just a while longer before the storm became any real nuisance, though she wished she could leave them to their serenity for as long as they desired. After the trials they had been through, the rare alone time they shared with one another deserved to remain uninterrupted and cherished, especially when Elsa looked so incredibly content. Avery smiled wistfully at the romantic scene before her – they really _did_ make a beautiful couple. So beautiful, in fact…

Without a second thought, Avery opened her sketchbook and instantly went to work right there in the sand, her original purpose officially thrown to the wind in favor of time. Never before had she seen love so perfectly encapsulated, the purity of the moment squeezing her heart so tightly she feared it may never release her until she had captured its likeness. Hazel eyes darted between the loving couple and her sketchpad, her hand moving swiftly across the parchment as their likeness began to appear beautifully across it. As long, slender fingers rubbed across the lead to create the shadows in the dimples of the Northuldran's soft smile she paused to stare at the dark-haired woman so lovingly holding the blonde queen. Despite the twinge of longing and jealousy surging through her, she couldn't help but admit how mesmerizingly beautiful the woman who had captured her friend's heart was. Accounts of her loyalty and devotion to both of the Queens of Arendelle had reached even her family, from caring for Elsa in the forest to saving both sisters from a horrible fate by taking their place, willingly accepting the most gruesome of fates and sacrificing her own life for theirs. These tales whirled through her mind as she drew, the time flying by as she drew the faces to all the impossible stories she had been told.

The Northuldran really _was_ quite fascinating to sketch, Avery had to confess. A surge of excitement coursed through her at the prospect of capturing her unique features, the likeness of which she had never seen before in her rather secluded life. Keen, artist's eyes captured the exotic beauty of her heart-shaped face, defined jaw, and long, dark tresses. Talented fingers sketched out toned arms in their sweet, protective embrace of the blonde woman, somehow strong and sure yet impossibly delicate and gentle at the same time. She doubted there was a force on Earth that could harm the beautiful queen while the Northuldran still drew breath – and who would dare attempt it with those piercing twilight eyes on them? The way the sharp colors flashed within them was surely enough to intimidate even the bravest of souls and incredibly difficult to capture. She was sure she had never seen such colors in a person's eyes before.

So lost she was in her art, she realized far too late her mistake.

Avery's fingers froze over the parchment as her eyes slowly lifted from her canvas to meet those she has just been mindlessly sketching seconds ago, the blazing intensity of the twilight pools locked onto her reminding her of a snarling wolf defending her pups. The young Spaniard remained completely still, not even breathing as they seemed to pierce her very soul. The Northuldran's arms had tightened protectively around her queen, the leg that was dangling over the edge of the hammock propping up to block Avery's view of the half-dressed blonde. After a short, tense moment, those beautiful eyes seemed to soften as their gaze turned from threatening to questioning, as though somehow sensing she was not a danger. The artist suddenly felt as though she could breathe again, her cheeks glowing bright red as embarrassment at having been caught watching them sleep replaced her fear at having been found out.

Instinctively, she turned her sketchpad around to show the Northuldran her work, proving her innocent purpose for spying on the pair. Honeymaren peered at the drawing, dark eyebrows rising at the quality before looking back into dark brown eyes. Avery carefully made her way down the hill, holding up her drawing in a shield-like fashion. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness," she pleaded quietly so as not to rouse the queen, tears of shame and embarrassment welling in her eyes at having been caught. "My father sent me to warn you about the storm coming in and the two of you were so peaceful, I-I couldn't bring myself to wake you just yet a-and she just looks so _happy_ I couldn't help but sketch—" Honeymaren lifted a finger to her slightly smirking lips to silence her remarkably Anna-like rambling, making a small calming motion with her hand to settle the panicking woman down. She glanced at the darkening storm clouds in the distance Avery had mentioned before returning her eyes to the fretting woman, resuming running her fingers through her sleeping wife's hair soothingly.

"You are clearly no assassin – or, if you are, you are quite poor at your job," she whispered with a smile and a wink. Avery's eyes widened slightly, shaking her head vehemently. "I would never hurt Els—I-I mean Her Majesty," she insisted, her brows furrowing as she fretted nervously with her hands. Honeymaren nodded, making another calming motion with her hand. "I can sense you have no ill intent, or you would not have lived long enough to approach, let alone apologize. I am Honeymaren Nattura, Elsa's wife. Who might you be?" Avery swallowed thickly at the not-so-subtle warning in the Northuldran's deceptively smooth, calm alto voice and took a breath to collect herself, offering a deep curtsy. "I am Avery Elias, Your Highness. My family tends to the estate," she answered in a rush. "I…"

The young artist paused for a moment, debating the wisdom of her next words. "When I was younger, I was friends with both of the Queens. We would play together when the royal family summered here," she said finally. She didn't want to sound as though she were ingratiating herself with the royal siblings she, quite honestly, barely knew anymore, but she figured a little credibility could be crucial in a moment such as this. "I see," Honeymaren murmured, placing a soft kiss on Elsa's head before twilight eyes flicked back up to hers. "And you believe this gives you the right to spy on us? When the Queen is indisposed and half-dressed, no less?" she asked, arching one eyebrow.

Avery's eyes widened, holding her hand up in front of her. "N-No, not at all, Your Highness, I swear—" The young artist blinked, her mouth snapping shut when Honeymaren raised her hand once more, a small smirk on her face. "Relax, I'm just teasing. Well, to a degree," she amended, fixing her with a more serious look. "I can sense your feelings, you now. I don't take kindly to strangers having amorous feelings toward my _wife_, old friend or not." Avery's face burned, hazel eyes turning away from twilight pools that knew too much.

"I suppose I can't blame you."

The young artist blinked, her eyes flicking back up to look at the Northuldran to find her focus on the sleeping blonde, watching her with a loving smile on her face. "I, more than most, know how impossible it is not to fall in love with her," she murmured quietly, her smile growing slightly as she looked back up into hazel eyes not with disdain or jealousy, but with understanding and acceptance. "Still, I don't think either you or Elsa would appreciate waking to such a reunion, do you?" she asked with a smirk. "And if _we_ don't wake her, that storm soon will," she added, nodding her head slightly toward the dark and angry clouds that were now much closer. Avery nodded her head in understanding, a small smile of gratitude on her face. "Thank you for your graciousness, Your Highness. Again, I can't apologize enough for—" Honeymaren raised her hand once more with a smile. "Avery, was it? I'll make you a deal," she said, gesturing to her sketchbook. "You obviously have a great deal of talent. Why don't you come to the manor for breakfast tomorrow? You can surprise Elsa and present your finished drawing to her as a gift."

Avery smiled brightly and nodded emphatically. "Thank you, Your Highness – I would be honored," she replied graciously, her heart pounding as she closed up her sketchbook and bowed deeply before turning and scurrying back up the hill, only slowing down when her home came into view. She sighed deeply before leaning against a large tree as a peal of thunder rang out across the sky. She covered her face with her hand and groaned at the awkwardness of the encounter, trying to decide if the mirth in the Royal Knight's twilight eyes should make her feel better or add to her mortification. The artist smiled a bit as she glanced down at her sketchpad tucked under her arm. "At least she thinks I'm talented," she mused to herself as her small smile turned to a smirk. "And she didn't kill me. I suppose that's a plus, too," she added with a quiet laugh. A bright flash of lightning followed quickly by another loud, ominous crash of thunder she could feel rumble through the ground beneath her feet pulled the artist from her musings. She looked up just in time to be splashed with the first few drops of rain, letting out a small squeak of alarm before rushing toward her house with her sketchpad hugged close to her to protect it from the rain. Avery sighed in relief as she made it through her front door just as the skies opened up and it began to downpour, quickly looking over her sketchpad to ensure all was well. The circumstances under which she had begun her new sketch were a little shaky, but one thing was for certain in the artist's mind as she ran to her room, closing the door behind her - it was going to be a masterpiece by the time she gave it to Elsa.

Honeymaren smirked as she watched Avery dash up the sandy hill, chuckling as the woman nearly tripped over herself to escape the embarrassing situation. The fire maven waited until she couldn't hear her anymore before glancing back at the sky, taking a deep breath as she smelled the fresh scent of an imminent storm. She took a moment to appreciate the ominous beauty of the nearly black clouds coalescing over the endless sea, the ever-darkening water and sky clashing starkly with the bright sand of the beach it had matched so well with only hours ago. Honeymaren closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to brush across her face as the wind began to pick up, soothed by the vastness of the scene before her despite the threatening storm approaching.

With a soft sigh, Honeymaren turned her head to smile down at her peacefully sleeping wife, cupping her cheek with her hand and lightly running her thumb back and forth across it. "Time to wake up, my goddess," she murmured lovingly. She smiled when Elsa merely sighed softly at the sound of her voice and snuggled in deeper. "Elsa," she called gently, tickling her ear a bit with her fingers. "We have to go back inside, there's a storm coming." The queen mumbled in annoyance in her sleep and turned her head away from the offending digits. Honeymaren chuckled and decided to try another tactic. "Elsa, Bruni set fire to the _lavvo_ again." The _noaide_ laughed when Elsa's head immediately lifted from her chest, barely open eyes looking about frantically for her mischievous, fiery companion.

Sleepy crystalline eyes looked at her openly laughing wife in confusion before her brain kicked into gear, a glare quickly replacing the look of confusion. "What a horrible way to wake up your wife," she groused with an adorably pouty face, dropping her forehead against Honeymaren's chest. "I was having such a good dream, too," she lamented, despite the smile tugging at her lips from the sound of the fire maven's laughter. "I'm sorry, sweet spirit," Honeymaren said with a smile, running her fingers soothingly through Elsa's hair in apology. "In my defense, I _did_ try to wake you up sweetly." The queen replied with a noncommittal huff, her faux ire tempered by her wife's pacifying ministrations.

A loud crack of thunder echoing across the water had the winter spirit's head snapping up again, her whole body instantly tensing up at the unwelcome sound. Her arctic gaze eyed the clouds worriedly before they locked onto what was once a calm, peaceful sea that had helped lull her to sleep, now an angry and turbulent entity. The tumultuous surface of the water hid the treacherous undertow Elsa was all too aware of – it was her, after all, who had to receive the detailed initial briefing on her parent's death during which the beleaguered captain of their navy had to explain why there was no chance the king and queen had survived. The storm had been too ferocious and the current far too powerful for even the strongest of swimmers to have overcome. As the queen stared at the ominous skyline she wondered, as she always did, if a sight like this had been one of the last of her beloved parents.

"Hey," came Honeymaren's smooth voice, her fingers gently caressing her cheek when her head snapped back to find soft twilight eyes gazing at her sadly. "It's alright, baby," she murmured softly as she brushed white-gold bangs back from her furrowed brow before cupping her cheek, her thumb lightly brushing back and forth across her skin in a slow, soothing motion. Elsa's eyes softened at the caring touch, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she turned her head to press a slow kiss into her wife's palm. "Sorry…" she murmured quietly against the warm skin. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Elsa," Honeymaren replied, her voice full of gentle understanding as she turned her own eyes back to the skies. "The rain will be here any moment, though, so we should head back." Elsa nodded in agreement, leaning forward to give her wife a chaste kiss before carefully dismounting the hammock. A bright flash of lightning followed by a peal of thunder even louder than before made the queen jump and turn toward the ocean again, features once more laced with nervousness and tension.

Honeymaren tenderly slipped her arms around Elsa's waist from behind, pulling the tense woman close and murmuring quietly in her ear. "Baby…can I try something?" Elsa blinked, turning her head to look at her questioningly. The _noaide_ gently turned Elsa in her embrace so the spirit of winter was facing her before pressing her forehead lovingly against hers, the queen immediately closing her eyes at the comforting touch. "Do you trust me, Elsa?" The blonde sighed softly, pressing in closer to her wife. "Always," she whispered just before she jumped at the feel of several large raindrops splashing across her head and shoulders. She quickly moved to head back toward the house, fully expecting Honeymaren to do the same before strong arms halted her movement as the fire maven held fast. Elsa blinked in surprise, looking at her wife questioningly. "Maren…?" she asked, gasping softly when the skies opened up and it instantly began to downpour.

"Maren, what are you do—" she began, but was silenced when warm, full lips captured hers in a fierce kiss, forcing all rational thought from her mind in an instant. The queen instinctively wrapped her arms around her wife's neck as she was pulled close, allowing herself to be guided backward until she was pressed firmly against the trunk of one of the trees the hammock was tied to. Honeymaren quickly deepened the kiss, her hands swiftly slipping beneath Elsa's already soaked through shirt to lay warm palms against the curves of the queen's waist, pressing flush against her as she did her best to kiss her senseless amidst the pouring rain.

Just as suddenly as it began, Honeymaren pulled away, her lips hovering centimeters from the queen's. "Keep your eyes closed," she whispered to the blonde, pressing her forehead against hers lovingly as her thumbs slowly stroked the smooth, soft skin of Elsa's waist. "Take it all in." Elsa swallowed thickly, her brow furrowing in confusion. Honeymaren kissed her once more, this time slowly and softly, letting her lips linger against her wife's for a moment before speaking again. "Smell the rain, Elsa. Listen to the waves," she murmured quietly, slowly sliding her hands up and down the queen's curves, slick from the rain. "Feel my hands on your skin. Don't let your mind wander to those dark places. Ground yourself in the here and now. _Stay with me_," she whispered to her, leaning forward to plant slow, loving kisses along her neck.

The queen sighed softly at her _noaide's_ touch, trying to do as her wife asked. She breathed deeply through her nose, inhaling the fresh smell of rain mixed with the salty sea air and felt an odd sense of cleansing within her, allowing it to clear her mind. A large boom of thunder made her jump slightly; this time, however, her fear was instantly replaced by desire when Honeymaren sucked sharply at her pulse point. Slender fingers tangled in dark, wet locks as she held her wife close, panting quietly as nervousness and fear gave way to passion and love. Suddenly the thunder, so loud it vibrated through her chest, was spurring her on rather than shutting her down, her _noaide's_ massaging hands becoming more and more passionate and possessive as the storm continued to rage. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against her wife's.

"Touch me, Maren," she whispered in her ear, an airy smile tugging at her lips when the Northuldran groaned in approval, immediately pushing her more firmly against the tree and eliciting a soft gasp from the queen. A warm, strong hand immediately gripped the winter spirit's creamy thigh, slick with rain, and hiked it up over her hip to open her up to the fire maven, the other quickly ducking down to cup an entirely different kind of wetness. Honeymaren buried her face in the queen's neck, drinking in the blonde's gasping moan when she quickly forced two fingers deep inside of her. She groaned when she felt Elsa's walls clench around them greedily, pulling them back slowly only to quickly force them inside again. Over and over she penetrated the queen this way, her strokes rough and commanding as Elsa's body begged for more, the monarch's hips rolling hard to eagerly meet each thrust. As the sky roared above, Elsa cried out her beloved's name over and again in defiance of the squall that surrounded them.

A sudden gust of incredibly strong wind interrupted the couple in their throes of passion, whipping their wet locks about in a frenzy – the tempest would not be ignored any longer. Honeymaren was forced to use both hands to hold both she and her passion-weakened wife steady, lest they be knocked over by the force of the wind. Rather than shrink back in fear, Elsa instead laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, much to the fire maven's delight. It appeared nothing could fill her beloved winter spirit with confidence like the power of touch and passion. Honeymaren grinned broadly at her, grabbing the blonde's hand and taking off running toward the path that led back to the house, both spirits laughing as they stumbled their way across the sand through the storm.

They were soaked to the bone by the time they got to the house and dashed through the still wide-open doors of their bedroom, laughing as they tried to catch their breath. Luckily the wind was blowing fiercely in the opposite direction, so the room was clean and dry, not accounting for the puddles now pooling at the panting women's feet. Honeymaren moved to close the doors, only for Elsa to reach out and grasp her hand, halting her. "Wait!" she said quickly, a coy smile tugging at her lips. "Leave it open…" Honeymaren grinned when Elsa gave her hand a small tug, pulling her further into the bedroom – a call the Northuldran willingly followed. Elsa felt a sharp pull at something primal deep inside of her when she saw her wife's hungry gaze rake up and down her form, the soaked shirt clinging to her body like a second skin. Her own fingers twitched with the desire to touch the Northuldran as well, the now see-through fabric clinging to every sharp line, every soft curve, every chord of defined muscle of the _noaide's_ body.

Her wife was a work of art.

"The Duchess de Chagny was kind enough to gift us a bottle of delicious liquor," Honeymaren drawled out leisurely, slipping her arms around Elsa's waist as a teasing smirk tugged at her lips. "What do you say to a drink to warm up before I rip this shirt off of you and make love to you all night?" Elsa bit her lip coyly, slowly running her hands up her wife's chest and grinning when the _noaide_ bit back a soft moan at the caress before leaning into her. "I think I'd rather have a drink and then see what else she has gifted to us for our honeymoon…" she trailed off quietly, biting her lip teasingly and looking into passion-darkened twilight eyes from beneath long lashes, a coy smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah?" Honeymaren asked with a smirk; a smirk that turned into a full-on grin when the queen sat on the edge of the bed and daintily crossed her legs at the knee, leaning back on her hands as she gazed at her wife with playful bedroom eyes and nodded her head toward the dressing room. "Go on, then," she challenged, unable to hide her smile of nervous excitement.

Honeymaren made a show of rubbing her hands together in anticipation before dashing into the large dressing room and out of sight, leaving the winter spirit giggling at her antics. Elsa took a few breaths to try to calm her nerves – though there was very little the inexperienced queen _wouldn't_ find a complete novelty, having no idea of what Belle could have gifted them still made her nervous. Honeymaren emerged with both the bottle of cognac and a plain wooden box, having removed the simple paper wrapping, and set it on the bed next to Elsa before kneeling on the ground in front of it. "Alright, let's see what all the secrecy was about," she said, handing the bottle of liquor to her wife before undoing the latch of the box and lifting the lid.

Neither woman said anything for several long moments as they stared wide-eyed at the contents of the box. Finally, Honeymaren was the first to speak. "Elsa…" she began slowly, twilight eyes flicking between the box and her speechless wife. "Is that a-"

"Yes," came Elsa's squeak of a reply, her voice cracking as blood rushed to her face. Honeymaren nodded dazedly. "And…and I'm supposed to-" Elsa's rapid, mortified nodding cut off the rest of her question. To the queen's embarrassment, Honeymaren reached in and removed the item in question, examining the realistic-looking rubber accessory curiously and tugging experimentally on the soft, leather fastenings attached to it. The Northuldran looked up from the strap-on to her wife's impossibly red face with a bright grin and laughed.

"I love the French!"

Honeymaren laughed again when Elsa uncorked the bottle of cognac and immediately took a deep swallow at her declaration, coughing as it burned down her throat. "By the Gods, that woman is trying to shock me into an early grave," she muttered, using her hand to fan her heated face. "Why is it so hot in here?" she asked, pointedly looking away from the sex toy in her wife's hand and taking another drink. Honeymaren smirked and set it back in the box, reaching for the small note attached inside the lid of the box, her eyes scanning the contents with an ever-growing grin. "Well, it's about to get a lot hotter, my queen," she said with a laugh as she read the card aloud to her wife.

_Mes amis,_

_Don't be shy! These items are well proven and incredibly popular in my country. Aside from the obvious main attraction, I've also included two of my personal favorites for a romantic evening: a bottle of the finest rosebud massage oil to relax and pamper each other, and, if you are feeling a bit more adventurous, a swathe of special silk, nearly impossible to break. I have taken the liberty of having it woven with unique knots called 'shackle bonds' – you will see how they got their name, should you decide to indulge. _

_Enjoy yourselves!_

_Belle_

_P.S I hope Elsa enjoys the cognac._

Elsa blinked at that last sentence, promptly removing the bottle from her lips with a slight glare at her smirking wife and pointedly corking it once more before tossing it on the bed behind her. Honeymaren chuckled and stood from her kneeling position, beginning to undress without another word. Elsa swallowed nervously as she watched her wife peel away her wet clothes and toss them over the back of the chair, crystalline eyes flicking between the contents of the box and her increasingly naked wife. The queen gasped softly when the Northuldran took her hands and gently tugged her into a standing position, pulling her close to her before strong, sure fingers began to slowly undo the buttons of Elsa's own drenched shirt. "Maren…" Elsa breathed before being shushed gently by the fire-maven as she continued to work her way down the last few buttons.

Honeymaren kissed the queen softly, waiting until she felt Elsa relax beneath her touch before slowly peeling the wet garment away from cool, pale skin and letting it fall to the floor as she tangled her fingers into silken locks and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they were finally forced to break apart for air, Honeymaren nodded her head toward the bed expectantly. Elsa nervously bit her lip, her eyes darting back and forth between the box and the bed and her wife hesitantly. It wasn't that she wasn't curious or even averse to the idea, yet somehow, she was filled with the same nervous, uncertain anticipation and excitement she had felt on their wedding night. Twilight eyes followed the queen's apprehensive gaze, softening as she felt the anxiousness rolling off her wife in waves.

"Hey, it's alright, baby," she murmured gently, cupping Elsa's face in her hands and drawing her crystalline gaze to her own, filled with warmth and reassurance. "We're not going to do anything with that right now, or ever if you don't want to," she promised, running her thumbs back and forth soothingly across pale cheeks. "We're just going to cuddle up in our bed and relax for a bit with a drink to warm up from the rain." Honeymaren smiled softly at the uncertain, guilty look on the queen's face, reaching for the box and pointedly snapping it shut before picking it up and setting it out of the way on the nightstand. She chuckled quietly at the face Elsa made, an odd mixture between disappointment, guilt, and relief. Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her close in a strong, protective embrace, smiling when she felt Elsa instantly begin to relax and wrap her arms around the fire maven's neck, snuggling even closer against her. "I don't _need_ any of that to make love to you, my goddess; nor do _you_ need to do anything to show me you love me," she murmured to her reassuringly, pulling away only enough to bump her forehead against the blonde's playfully. "All I need is you." Elsa smiled brightly at her, nodding as the last bit of tension left her – though she already knew the _noaide_ would never pressure her into anything, it still made her heart swell to be so decisively reassured.

"Now, come on, wife," Honeymaren urged playfully. "Into bed with you," she commanded gently, reaching down to give a light, impish pinch to the blonde's exposed rear and laughing at the indignant yelp it elicited from the queen as she ducked away from her. Honeymaren laughed and scooped the blonde into her arms, the delighted laughter of her bride music to her ears as it echoed around the room with the sounds of the storm. She playfully clambered into the bed and dramatically flopped onto it, cradling the giggling queen in her arms all the while as she made a show of tucking the duvet around them snugly, being sure to snag the bottle of cognac as she did. She stacked several pillows behind her before she settled the beaming blonde back against her between her legs, bending them at the knee to provide comfortable armrests for the queen as she uncorked the bottle with a grin. She took a large sip and hummed in pleasure as the earthy warmth spread through her chest before offering the bottle to Elsa with a smile.

Elsa chuckled and took the bottle with a questioning look, arching an eyebrow. "We're just going to get drunk and watch the storm?" she asked teasingly. Honeymaren grinned and wrapped her arms lovingly around the queen, one across her chest and shoulders and the other snaking around her waist as she hummed in affirmation. "I suppose we could have a conversation, if you're into that sort of marriage," she teased as she pulled the love of her life close, nuzzling her cheek. "I don't care what we do, so long as I get to do it with you, my goddess." Elsa closed her eyes and sighed deeply in contentment in the all-encompassing embrace, her every sense filled with the Northuldran. She laid her head back against Honeymaren's shoulder, breathing deeply of her natural scent mixed with the faint smell of fresh rain and the spiced liquor.

"I am more than content to simply drink and hold you in my arms," Honeymaren continued with a playful twinkle in her eye. "So long as we are not drinking that poison the rest of your family is so fond of," she amended with a shudder. Elsa giggled and took an unhurried sip of the cognac, savoring its flavor before handing it back to her wife. "I will never understand it either, darling," she said with a smile, leaning back into her embrace once more. "Nor do I care to attempt it. It is traditional at weddings, so after Kristoff and Anna get married our suffering will be over," she reassured as she laid her head on Honeymaren's shoulder and looked out at the window, watching the storm rage outside as the rain came down in hard droves.

The newlyweds stayed that way in companionable silence for a long while soaking in the quiet closeness of their embrace, the only sounds being the rain and the sloshing of the delightful cognac they sipped as they let their minds wander. Honeymaren felt the queen gradually become heavier and more relaxed in her arms as the liquor began to take hold, though crystalline eyes continued to observe the storm. Just as she was about to inquire what her wife was thinking, Elsa spoke up first. "Thank you, Maren," Elsa said in a quiet voice, her eyes never leaving the tempest just beyond their door. Honeymaren blinked, corking the bottle of liquor, nearly a third of it gone, and setting it on the nightstand. "For what, sweet spirit?" she asked curiously, pulling the blonde closer. A small, nostalgic smile tugged at the queen's lips as she brought her hands up to lay on the arms across her chest and squeezed gently. "For always finding a way to save me, no matter what trouble I find myself in," she said softly. "Nearly every day you are finding ways to save me from myself, from my fears and doubts and insecurities. You've saved my _life_ four times since we've met and I just…" Elsa sighed softly then, shaking her head a bit and laughing quietly – she should know the limits of human language when it came to describing her beloved by now. "I'm just so grateful for you, Honeymaren…to have someone as special as you love me."

Honeymaren chuckled, placing a slow, tender kiss to her temple before nuzzling against her affectionately. "I've only saved your life three times, my love, and don't forget, you've saved mine twice as well. Three if you count my return from the afterlife - it was your love, after all, that earned me a new life," she pointed out with a smile. "Being in love with you doesn't make me special, Elsa. If anything, you loving me _back_ is what makes me special." Elsa simply shook her head as she continued to observe the torrential rains. "Four times," she insisted softly. "You've saved my life four times, _noaide_," she said as she stared out into the storm with unseeing eyes. "Huh?" Honeymaren asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully before her brow furrowed in confusion. "The bear, the forest, and when I killed Ulrik," she said, holding out her hand and lifting a finger as she counted them off. "Three." Crystalline eyes finally shifted from the storm to gaze at her wife's hand holding up three fingers, her own slowly gliding up her wrist and palm. "When you came back to me," she said quietly, pushing up a fourth finger briefly before lacing their fingers together and watching in quiet fascination as a hand she had once feared, even hated for so long now lovingly caressed that of her wife's. "Four," she whispered, bringing Honeymaren's hand to her lips and kissing it softly.

"Elsa…" Honeymaren breathed quietly at the admission as she took in what her bride had just told her. Before she could speak, the queen turned slightly in her embrace, reaching up with her other hand and pulling her down for a deep, powerful kiss. The fire maven groaned softly at the sudden passion from her beautiful wife, eagerly returning the kiss as she tasted the fine cognac on the queen's tongue. Spurred on by the Northuldran's eager acceptance, Elsa pulled away just long enough to turn in her wife's embrace entirely, pressing her back against the small mountain of pillows and settling above her before capturing her lips once more. Honeymaren sighed softly, burying her fingers in waves of molten white-gold as she relaxed against the pillows, gladly allowing the queen to take all the control she wanted in this rare moment of confident desire.

"Elsa," she gasped out quietly when the blonde shifted her weight, her thigh settling between Honeymaren's legs and pressing against her core. Tan fingers tightened their grasp on silky tresses when the queen's lips instantly found the sensitive skin of her neck, perfect teeth nipping possessively at her throat and marking the _noaide_ as her own before lovingly soothing the area with a warm tongue. Cool fingers danced teasingly across sun-kissed skin, leaving delicate trails of frost in their wake as the spirit of winter lovingly worshipped her maven of fire. She began to rock slightly as she pressed her thigh more firmly against Honeymaren, answering the Northuldran's soft moans with one of her own.

"I'm calling in our bet," Elsa whispered huskily, reaching up to grab Honeymaren's hands in her own and deliberately planting them on the mattress on either side of the fire maven's head. Passion-hazed twilight eyes blinked up at the spirit of winter in confusion. "What…?" she panted out dazedly, moaning when the queen pressed her thigh against her pointedly. "Our bet," she repeated, a mischievous twinkle in her arctic eyes. "You conceded, which means I win, does it not?" Honeymaren blinked again, stuttering from the sudden need to use her brain. "I-I-I guess, I-I mean-" she stammered out only for Elsa to silence her with a firm, possessive kiss that made her head spin before pressing her lips close to her ear. "From this moment on, you are mine, _noaide_," the queen whispered huskily in her ear, punctuating her claim with a firm press of her thigh that had Honeymaren crying out softly and arching into her suddenly possessive wife, a grin tugging at her lips as she looked up at the blonde with half-lidded eyes. "I am yours to command, my Queen…if you think you can handle me," she nearly purred at her, smirking when the blonde's arctic eyes noticeably darkened with desire at the blatant challenge.

Elsa leaned down slowly with the sexiest smirk the Northuldran had ever seen. "A challenge, then, my love," she murmured against her lips, teasingly pulling just beyond Honeymaren's reach when the dark-haired woman tried to lean in for a kiss. "But…" she trailed off with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You are going to be wearing that supposedly unbreakable silk Belle gifted us to make things a bit more even," she said with a grin when twilight eyes widened slightly. "What?" Honeymaren nearly whined. "How does me being tied down make things more even?" she pouted. "Because," Elsa whispered huskily in her ear as she began planting slow, teasing kisses along her _noaide's_ throat, smiling in satisfaction when she felt her wife's throat bob as she swallowed in anticipation. "You are going to be wearing our other gift, as well," she purred, pulling back just enough to look into shocked twilight pools. "And I will be too busy moaning your name as I come for you to stop you from escaping," she said with a grin, brushing her lips teasingly against the stunned fire maven's.

"Holy fuck," Honeymaren moaned before immediately flipping the queen over, pressing the gasping blonde into the bed and kissing her fiercely. "Ah-ah-ah, Pyro," Elsa laughed breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her wife's wandering hands. "We had a deal," she teased, a wide grin tugging lighting up her face when Honeymaren pressed her face against the queen's shoulders and groaned in frustration. "Son of a-...how can you expect me to not ravish you senseless when you say such things, Elsa?!" she bemoaned, forcing herself to release her beautiful bride and stand on wobbly legs next to the bed. Elsa giggled and propped herself up on one elbow, eyeing the wooden box on the nightstand pointedly – there would be no sympathy from the blonde. "So all it takes for Elsa Árnadalr to start taking over the world is a little cognac, hm?" Honeymaren teased, flipping the lid of the box open challengingly when Elsa simply shrugged in response, biting her lip teasingly as she watched her _noaide_ retrieve their wedding present, fiddling with the leather straps experimentally.

At first, both women giggled as Honeymaren fought with the confusing straps, Elsa eventually sitting on the edge of the bed to help the fire maven don their gift. Once it was more properly situated, Elsa grew quiet, her eyes nervously flicking between the toy and her wife - the size was much more intimidating up close. "Hey," Honeymaren's gentle voice pulled her nervous gaze upward to meet reassuring twilight pools as her wife offered her a soft smile. "We really don't have to, Elsa," she reminded her gently as she brushed her fingers through the queen's hair soothingly. "I _want_ to," Elsa insisted, eliciting a soft chuckle from the fire maven before Honeymaren grasped her hand and gently tugged her off of the bed to stand before her, wrapping her arms around her lovingly. "I know," she whispered to the queen, nuzzling her cheek reassuringly. "I just want you to know that you can stop this anytime you want. You can ask me or tell me to do _anything_ you want. I promise, you will have complete control to stop this at any time. Always," she promised, resting her forehead against the blonde's. Elsa nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and smiling at her wife before leaning forward to kiss her softly. "I love you, Maren," she whispered against her lips before wrapping her arms around her _noaide's_ neck and kissing her more deeply.

Honeymaren sighed softly and pulled the beautiful spirit closer, allowing the queen to take the lead as she waited for the blonde's anxiousness to ebb away. Warm, sun-kissed hands wandered across flawless, creamy skin, the fire maven's fingers digging possessively into the winter spirit's full hips and pulling them flush against hers. Elsa jumped ever so slightly at the unexpected feel of the rubber toy pressed against her lower belly, eliciting a nervous chuckle from the queen. Twilight eyes looked searchingly into arctic pools, expertly sifting through the emotions she found there in a language Elsa would only ever allow her and her alone to read. There was desire darkening those beautiful eyes, certainly, along with the obvious anxiousness of the unknown and uncertainty of how to begin, but there was another emotion there that her new wife would always struggle to voice, buried deep beneath the surface.

_Help me, please…_

Honeymaren smiled warmly, burying the fingers of one hand in her angel's waterfall of silken white-gold tresses and pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss while her other reached down and cupped the queen gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde. Pale fingers tangled in the dark waterfall of the fire maven's hair as her _noaide_ played her body like a finely tuned instrument, swallowing her every whimper, moan, and cry of pleasure, her confidence beginning to climb with her passion. Finally, Elsa was forced to break the kiss with a sharp gasp of pleasure when long, sure fingers buried themselves deeply within her, instantly curling to massage that delicious spot that always made the queen see stars. Honeymaren wound her arm tightly around the blonde's trim waist to help hold her upright, the winter spirit burying her face in her wife's neck as she set a fast, rough pace. The fire maven groaned as she listened to the queen's panting cries of pleasure, turning her lips to Elsa's ear.

"By the spirits, you are so impossibly beautiful, Elsa," she whispered huskily, slowing her pace before stopping altogether. She smirked at the queen's undignified whine of protest, capturing her lips in a deep kiss to silence any complaints as her hand, now slick with the blonde's need, slowly stroked the toy. Satisfied it would not be uncomfortable, she tilted it downward before slowly pressing her hips forward to slide against the nearly dripping folds of the queen's sex. "Maren!" Elsa gasped, an impossibly bright blush fanning across her face even as her own hips instinctively began to rock in rhythm to the fire maven's, Honeymaren's shallow thrusts slowly rubbing the length of the toy against her sex and collecting the abundant wetness there.

"This is going to feel so good, Elsa," she murmured into the blonde's ear, groaning as each thrust elicited a soft gasp of pleasure from the queen. A quiet whimper had Honeymaren's fingers digging almost involuntarily into the sensitive skin of the winter spirit's hips, forcing her closer as she continued to slowly thrust. The dark-haired woman's movements became smoother and quicker as the toy became coated in the queen's essence and Honeymaren groaned with the effort to not ravish the blonde then and there. "Elsa, you may need that silk sooner than you think," she nearly growled, the not so subtle threat clear in her strained voice.

The obvious need and absolute desire in her wife's voice combined with her own unfinished need brought back the blonde's earlier bravado, a sly and coquettish smile tugging at the queen's lips as she regarded her maven of fire. The queen couldn't explain the odd thrill it gave her to see her calm, reserved, responsible _noaide_ struggle to maintain her self-control. Testing the very limits of her confident, take-charge lover's considerable restraint was quickly becoming the winter spirit's favorite game. "Then, I suggest you lie down, my love," she purred in her ear, placing her hands on her wife's shoulders and playfully pushing her backward to sit on the bed as she grabbed the soft, light blue swathe of silk from the box on the nightstand. She smirked as she examined the clever knots on either end of the silk, crystalline eyes full of mischief looking hungrily at her wife before immediately bending down to kiss her deeply and pressing her back into the mattress.

"Lie back and close your eyes," she murmured against Honeymaren's lips, allowing her own to teasingly trail soft kisses across sun-kissed features. "What?" Honeymaren asked suspiciously, even as she situated herself to lie properly on the bed. "Why do I need to close my eyes?" Elsa grinned, grabbing her _noaide's_ hands and pinning them playfully above her head. "Because I don't want you to see how it works, darling," she answered matter-of-factly, placing slow kisses on each of Honeymaren's eyelids, bidding them to close. "I'm well aware how clever you are, _noaide_," she whispered huskily as she looped the light-blue silk around a few slats of the sturdy headboard before fastening the knots around her wife's wrists, biting her lip at the beautiful image of the fire maven lying submissively beneath her. "We both know this isn't going to last long," she murmured as she straddled Honeymaren's hips, groaning as she felt the slick length of the toy against her once more. Honeymaren swallowed thickly at the sight when she opened her eyes again, her hands already twitching as they itched to reach out and touch her wife. "Why is that?" she asked with a breathless laugh, trying to feign a confidence in the self-control both spirits knew she was quickly losing.

Elsa flashed Honeymaren the sexiest smile the fire maven had ever seen in her life before leaning down slowly, pressing her lips against the breathless _noaide's_ ear. "Because we both know that it's only a matter of time before _one_ of us can't handle it anymore," she whispered, trailing her lips teasingly down her throat and planting hot, open-mouthed kisses against the sensitive skin, grinning when she felt her wife's throat bob beneath her lips as she swallowed hard. "Only a matter of time before you break through that silk…or I untie you and beg for you to…what was it you said in the carriage on the way here?" Elsa asked teasingly before brushing her lips against Honeymaren's ear again. "Oh yes…fuck me senseless," she whispered huskily before palming both of the fire maven's breasts and squeezing firmly, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her wife. Elsa grinned as she rolled her hips leisurely over the toy, biting her lip coyly as she teasingly brushed her lips against a stiff nipple. "Is that what you want, Maren?" she asked in an innocent voice, placing a single, slow kiss to the sensitive, aching bud as Honeymaren bit her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, her chest pushing upward desperately toward the queen. The sound of straining fabric elicited a small, triumphant grin from the blonde as her wife tugged against her bonds already. "I swear to the spirits, Elsa-" she began to threaten before she cut herself off with a sharp cry of pleasure when the queen began to suckle greedily at the sensitive bud, lavishing it with her tongue while her other hand gently rolled and pinched its twin.

Elsa moaned softly when Honeymaren gasped out her name, followed quickly by an involuntary buck of the fire maven's hips that caused the toy to rub deliciously against the queen. "And you say _I'm_ impatient," Elsa teased as her lips switched to her wife's other breast, paying it equal loving and devoted attention as the _noaide_ began to squirm beneath her. Every twitch of her wife's hips was answered by a matching roll of the queen's, the lovers finding a gentle rhythm that sent bolt after bolt of pleasure through her as the toy rubbed against her. Each soft, frustrated moan from the dark-haired woman was punctuated with a sharp tug at the, surprisingly, still intact silk and Elsa couldn't help but be impressed and thrilled with the simple gift. While she was thoroughly enjoying this rare moment of complete control she had over her powerful and possessive maven of fire, she couldn't help but imagine their positions reversed. Though she was still a bit too shy to admit it, the queen absolutely loved when Honeymaren wrested all control from her, pinning her down and making love to her over and over. The opportunity to shut off her brain and completely lose herself in the moment, to be completely helpless and cared for was so unique a feeling for her the anxious blonde couldn't help but crave Honeymaren's gentle yet dominating touch. Imagining what her wife could do when _both_ hands were free…

That thought sent a delicious shiver down the queen's spine, her own patience now quickly running thin as she leaned up and kissed the fire maven hungrily, rolling her hips more forcefully against the length of the toy. Perfect white teeth tugged lightly at the Northuldran's full, kiss-bruised lower lip as she pulled back from the kiss to settle over Honeymaren's hips, one hand trailing slowly between her wife's breasts and down sensitive ribs to a toned stomach before settling just above one of the straps across her lower belly. A pale fingertip dipped below the soft leather, giving it a gentle, almost experimental tug – the contraption fit her wife quite well.

"Elsa…we don't have to. You know that you can still say no."

Crystalline pools flicked to the twilight gaze that watched her carefully, searching for the barest hints of fear or discomfort in the queen. Though they were darkened with arousal, Elsa could see all the love and patience in the world in their beautiful depths and it lit a warmth deep within the spirit of winter. Elsa's hand trailed lower to grasp the toy, slick with her arousal, and lined it up carefully, gasping softly in pleasure when the very tip of it began to enter her, already stretching her tightness. She hoped the fire maven could see the endless love and complete trust in her own eyes as she whispered back to her.

"I know I will never have to with you."

**AN:**

**Guess who's back...back again...**

**My fantastic fan-artist, that's who! That's right, we've got more beautiful and fantastically detailed fanart!**

**And now, a requested word from the artist! (complete with links to the art she has made)**

**"Hello, Smol Lettuce here. I'm the illustrator behind the art cover for this story. Here in fanfiction, I'm known as 44nottellingyou...but to be honest, I lack in the writing department so you won't be seeing any literature from me anytime soon. Anyway, I recently decided to make art accounts to which fanart from this story will be posted there and more. So yeah check that out if you'd like and if you follow that helps too! Also, thank you Volchise for allowing me to contribute to this story it really does mean a lot." (THANK YOU SMOL!)**

**Deviantart link: **** smol-lettuce-art**

**Instagram: smol_lettuce_art**

**Anyway, good to be back. Hope you enjoyed my first rude cliffhanger type ending! (JLATS made me do it). No worries, details to follow. ^.~**

**Thank you for those who encourage me with their reviews despite me taking longer to update - hearing how much you guys love this story and what you like about it totally sparks joy and inspires me to force at least a few minutes of writing. (the argument over who gets to bug me with daily countdowns has been entertaining as well, not gonna lie lol)**

**Until next time, my friends!**

**-Volchise**


	50. Wedded Bliss

**Winter's Echo**

_Chapter Fifty – Wedded Bliss_

"_I know I will never have to with you."_

Honeymaren groaned quietly, the echo of her wife's words pulling her from her dream and rousing her to consciousness, the light of the early morning creeping across her sun-kissed face. She opened her eyes blearily to glance down at the goddess of winter spooned into her and sleeping peacefully in her embrace, a content smile on her lips. _'Holy shit, what a dream,'_ she thought to herself with a sigh, snuggling a little closer to her heaven on earth. She was about to settle in again, more than content to cuddle up with her naked wife and sleep the morning away when an uncomfortable sensation near her hip made itself known. She huffed quietly in annoyance as she tried to shift her weight this way and that – it was like she was laying on a crumpled fold of the sheets that refused to smooth out, no matter which way she moved. With an inaudible growl, the fire maven reached her hand down to deal with the sensation once and for all when her hand instead found a surprising, yet unmistakable object instead. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked down to find she was, indeed, wearing the gift from the Duchess de Chagny.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered in slight alarm, glancing back down at her sleeping wife as a surge of adrenaline cleared the sleep-hazed Northuldran's mind and brought the memories of their passionate night rushing back.

"_I know I will never have to with you."_

_With that, Elsa very slowly began to sink down over the toy, her mouth open in a wordless gasp and her eyes shut tight as her brain tried to process the amazing sensation. "Oh, Gods," she breathed out, her hands flying to Honeymaren's abs to steady herself as her body began to shake. She barely registered the straining sound of both the silken bonds and the wooden headboard, overshadowed by a deep groan and uttered curse from her maven of fire as twilight eyes drank in the sight of the toy slowly disappearing within her wife. When the queen had taken nearly two-thirds of the toy's considerable length inside of her, an experimental roll of her hips had her nearly collapsing atop the bound noaide with a gasping moan. "M-Maren," she whimpered, planting her hands on the mattress on either side of Honeymaren's torso, hovering over her as shaking arms tried to hold her up. Half-lidded crystalline eyes met twilight pools on fire with lust for her as the queen began to roll her hips in a slow, leisurely pace, savoring the sensation of the seemingly impossible stretch and taking more and more of the toy's length inside of her each time. _

_Honeymaren couldn't believe the mind-numbing arousal she was experiencing. At that moment, Elsa was more beautiful than she had ever been – perfect porcelain features were flushed a soft pink, contorted in the deepest of pleasures as deep blue pools dark with arousal tried to come into focus. Her muscles strained futilely against her bonds as Elsa moaned above her, struggling desperately to touch her goddess of winter. The queen saw her noaide's efforts and flashed a small, sexy grin of approval. "'Shackle knots', indeed…" she panted with a breathless laugh before slowing her movements so she could lean forward to capture her love's lips in a soft, teasing kiss. Honeymaren leaned up to try to deepen the kiss only for the queen to pull just beyond reach, smirking as she teasingly brushed her lips against the fire maven's before she began to roll her hips again. Elsa quickly found a slow, wonderful rhythm, each roll of her hips causing her lips to barely brush Honeymaren's as she moaned softly. _

_Finally, the fire maven could take it no longer, thrusting her hips upward to meet Elsa as she rolled her hips again and fully hilting herself into the queen, burying herself deeply within her. **"Fuck!"** Elsa cried out as she felt the full length of the toy for the first time, the force of Honeymaren's hips driving her forward and nearly causing her to collapse atop her noaide. She caught herself with one hand as she pitched forward, planting it on the mattress next to Honeymaren's head. Now within reach, Honeymaren leaned up and claimed her wife's lips hungrily, swallowing the queen's whimpers and moans as her own hips began to meet the rhythm Elsa's had set. Both the headboard and the silk strained to hold back the fire maven as she redoubled her efforts, nearly desperate to grasp her wife's full hips and force herself deeper inside of her. A particularly rough thrust at the perfect angle caused the queen to break away from the kiss with a sharp cry of pleasure, resting her forehead against her love's and canting her hips to meet Honeymaren's. "Maren," she whimpered pleadingly, her hands grasping at the sheets of the bed desperately as she tried to angle herself to hit that wonderful spot again, her muscles clinging greedily to the toy that filled her. "H-harder," she begged. "P-Please, Gods, harder!"_

_In the very back of what was left of her rational mind, Elsa faintly registered the sound of cracking wood. All she could focus on at the moment, however, was a sudden whirl of motion that left her on her back, pressed deeply into the mattress by her wife's familiar weight and the mind-numbing pleasure that consumed her as Honeymaren hilted herself into her roughly. Elsa wrapped her arms around her and pulled her as close as possible, calling her name to the heavens as the fire maven nearly completely pulled out only to quickly thrust forward to bury herself deeply within her again. Honeymaren nearly growled in pleasure with every sharp cry that escaped her queen when she thrust into her, burying the fingers of one hand into silken white-gold tresses while the other held her aloft just enough to give her hips full range of motion. _

Honeymaren pulled her hand back up from the toy still firmly attached to her to see a swathe of light blue silk attached to her wrist, the other end frayed from being ripped in half. She winced before angling her head back as best she could, her wince deepening when she confirmed the several shattered slats of the heavy wooden headboard. She counted the splintered slats silently, groaning quietly to herself – nearly the entire middle section of the headboard was irreparably snapped. She had been joking when she told Elsa she might break all of the furniture. Well, at least she _thought_ she had.

Actually…now that she thought about it, she was having a hard time remembering breaking free of her bonds. She remembered struggling to touch Elsa, yearning to put her hands on her full, gorgeous hips as the winter goddess rode her slowly, but it was like watching it happen from beneath a pool of water – a dream she could reach, but not quite hold. Honeymaren closed her eyes, taking a slow, deep breath and concentrating as she tried to entice the memories to the forefront of her mind.

_Suddenly, Honeymaren's mind registered a familiar tingling sensation coursing through her, causing twilight eyes now swirling with color to widen in alarm as the barest hints of flame began to crawl along her arms against her bidding. She tried to clamp down on the magic rolling beneath her skin that was begging to consume her, but it seemed the harder she tried to restrain it the more it rebelled against her. An incredibly rare feeling of panic began to creep into the noaide's mind as she realized she was quickly losing control over herself, swiftly pulling her hand from Elsa's hair to prop herself up above the queen and freezing all motion as her fingers gripped the sheets in her effort to concentrate and clamp down on her magic._

"_Maren."_

_Her wife's calm, soothing voice and a reassuring hand on her cheek brought wide twilight eyes streaked with pink and purple to arctic crystalline pools full of love and understanding. "It's alright, baby. You're okay," she panted, reaching up to brush a sweaty lock of hair away from Honeymaren's face. "Trust yourself. You won't hurt me." Maren took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes tightly as she reflexively tried to control the growing sensation to no avail. "But-" she tried to argue, only to be silenced when Elsa leaned up to kiss her softly. "You won't hurt me," she murmured against her lips in a quiet voice full of calm confidence before kissing her again and again, her lips slowly luring her mistress of fire back down to her like a siren of the deep, whispering the reassuring words over and again between kisses. "Let it go," she purred as she canted her hips forward and moaned softly, trying to entice her wife into moving her own. "Let me feel you..."_

_Honeymaren closed her eyes and bit her lip to stifle her moan when she felt Elsa's hips move wantonly beneath her, feeling both her traitorous body and her magic responding to their goddess of ice and snow. She opened them once more to find crystalline pools darkened with passion and pleasure gazing up at her with complete trust, white-gold tresses splayed beautifully across the pillow and forming a silken halo about the queen's head. As she contemplated what to do, the night they had reconnected in Elsa's ice palace after Honeymaren's death flashed in the noaide's mind. She had used her magic freely that night and it had been the key to healing them both - perhaps the Fifth Spirit truly did have nothing to fear from her mistress of fire. With a soft sigh, Honeymaren nodded slightly and leaned down to capture Elsa's lips with her own – a kiss Elsa eagerly returned as the queen wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, breaking away with a moan when Honeymaren began to move her hips once more._

_Elsa moaned in delight when she felt the deep, intimate tingling sensation of her wife's magic begin to spread across her skin, enveloping her in a passionate warmth that could only ever come from her noaide, even without her command over flames. Her wife was the embodiment of fire long before she was ordained a spirit – she was passion, warmth, protection, and love. The purest, most impossible love that Elsa could ever imagine._

_And she was hers._

Honeymaren's eyes snapped open.

Her magic. She was such an idiot! She could have set the whole house on—

Honeymaren narrowed her eyes as she peered a bit closer at the jagged remains of the headboard slats, her brow furrowing in confusion when she found no scorch marks. She lifted her arm to hold the tattered end of the scarf up to her face to examine it more closely, once more finding no evidence of her fire. 'Alright,' she thought to herself. 'My fire was at least somewhat under control. But then how did I…?' Honeymaren gazed at the headboard once more. It was made of a hard, heavy wood with each slat having to be at least a few centimeters thick. Going by the number of destroyed boards that the silk had been looped behind, Elsa had ensured her arms were decently far apart – much too far to use any core strength to break free. The _noaide_ had prided herself on her strength as a warrior nearly all her life, but she was no fool. She had been skeptical about the strength and integrity of a swathe of simple silk from the beginning, but there was no way she should have been strong enough to break through wood that solid from that angle. She closed her eyes once more, trying to calm her rising heart rate.

_The queen opened her mouth to tell her mistress of fire how deeply she loved her, only for the words to be strangled by a loud moan when Honeymaren hilted into her more roughly than before, filling her with the same amazing, deep heat that had been the source of endless moans and cries of pleasure the night her lover had returned to her. "Oh, Gods, yes!" she cried when Honeymaren slowly pulled back only to hook one hand beneath her knee and push her leg up, opening the queen wider so the fire maven could press even deeper inside of her. The dark-haired woman moaned deeply, burying her face in the winter spirit's neck as she tried to force herself to move slowly for her love, the blonde queen oblivious to the internal struggle raging within her._

_Honeymaren's blood was on fire as her magic consumed her, body and soul. A power more immense than she had ever felt before surged within her, whispering dark and wonderful things to her mind. The possessive beast that had raged against the confines of its mental cage from the moment she had seen Elsa when she was still Revontuli growled in anticipation as its prison cell grew weak in its mistress's passion. Fire was an element more fluid than water itself, capable of warming a hearth in a home or destroying everything in its wake…_

_But it was known best for its unbridled, all-consuming passion and power._

_From the moment Revontuli had seen Elsa again, the nature of fire had answered the dormant call of Honeymaren's heart and laid its possessive claim on the goddess of ice and snow. Before Honeymaren remembered her, before Revontuli knew her, the fire itself somehow knew the Arendellian queen belonged to her and her alone. Hers to love, hers to protect, hers to jealously guard from the world. _

_Hers to claim._

_Now, as the unburning heat of her magic's flames spread down the length of the toy attached to her and deep within the queen's nearly virginal walls, Honeymaren struggled against the amplified voice that didn't entirely belong to her. A voice that called on her to remind the spirit of winter who she rightfully belonged to, to show her once again the endless ecstasy only fire could bring her. Honeymaren resisted these primal urges, trying desperately to keep her thrusts slow and gentle and using Elsa's rhythmic moans to guide her pace, burying her face and lips against the queen's throat as her own pleasure began to consume her. "Elsa," she moaned in a strangled voice, burying the fingers of one hand into a waterfall of silky, white-gold tresses as the blonde pulled her close, Elsa's whimpers of pleasure in her ear driving her mad with lust. "My magic…I-I can feel you…by the spirits, you feel so good," she husked out as she hilted into her firmly, eliciting a sharp cry from the queen. _

_There were no words to describe the ecstasy of her magic buried so deeply within her goddess of winter. Though she could feel every delicious flutter of the queen's muscles or greedy clench of her tight, silky walls through her magic, the pleasure that bombarded the Northuldran was far beyond physical. Winter's magic called to her own, beckoning her deeper and begging to be joined with a deep and desperate longing the noaide could feel in her very soul. It was as though they were two halves of the same spirit, two sides of the same coin - incomplete in the absence of the other and aching to be whole once more. _

_Elsa hitched her leg over Honeymaren's hip, trying to pull the fire maven deeper within her as she pushed her hips toward her wantonly, her head thrown back in ecstasy and gasping at the cool air as her wife found a slow, steady rhythm. "Gods, yes…yes…" she chanted over and again with each thrust, whispered like a prayer. Honeymaren groaned at the beautiful sound, her fingers grasping roughly at the sheets as she struggled to control the lustful thirst of the voice in her mind and keep her thrusts slow and gentle. _

_Elsa was having none of that._

"_Please," the queen begged breathlessly, cupping Honeymaren's cheek with one hand and guiding her wife's face to hers, her lips brushing the fire maven's as she panted for breath. "More…**please,** Maren, more…" she whimpered, pressing her forehead against hers. "T-Trying to be…gentle…" Honeymaren ground out in answer, clenching her teeth in an effort to retain some self-control - but by the spirits, the queen felt so good. Elsa's magic was calling to her, begging the mistress of fire to take the goddess of winter in every way, but Honeymaren would not yield. She needed to go slowly for Elsa, to touch her gently._

"_I don't…want you…to be…" Elsa gasped out. _

_The hand on Honeymaren's cheek guided twilight pools streaked with pink and purple fire to hungry crystalline eyes hazy with passion. The noaide stared into her beautiful bride's eyes searchingly, looking for any hint of fear or discomfort and finding only love, trust, and a desire deeper and more desperate than she could have imagined. "Take me," she ordered huskily, her lips brushing against Honeymaren's teasingly before she met her eyes, coyly biting her lip as a challenging sparkle came to her lustful blue pools. **"Fuck** me, noaide." The Northuldran's hips instantly responded to the queen's command, pulling back and hilting into her roughly as a groan of deep satisfaction ripped itself from her throat. Elsa's eyes rolled back in her head as she cried out in ecstasy, a sultry smile tugging at lips parted in a breathless gasp. "**H-Harder**," she challenged, arching her body teasingly into the fire maven's as she tempted her wrath._

_Honeymaren growled and grasped the creamy skin of the thigh hitched over her hip, pulling it closer and beginning to thrust into the queen with bruising force, allowing her bride's answering scream of pleasure to erase the last shreds of her inhibitions. The fingers buried in the winter spirit's hair held molten white-gold locks in a commanding grip, forcing Elsa's head back so her teeth and tongue could ravish the queen's sensitive throat possessively as she drove ever deeper within her. Elsa wrapped both arms around Honeymaren's neck, hugging her as closely as possible as the fire maven thrust into her roughly, her mouth hanging open in a perpetual wordless, breathless cry of pleasure. The stars themselves exploded behind her eyelids every time the Northuldran hilted into her, tears of pure ecstasy pouring from her tightly closed eyes as she called her wife's name over and again like a beautiful prayer._

"_M-Maren…MAREN!" she cried loudly, her fingernails leaving deep red furrows beneath trails of frost on Honeymaren's back as she clung to her in desperation when her orgasm ripped through her with more force than the storm that continued to rage outside. Her screams were drowned out by both the thunder and the fire maven's own loud moans as she began to pump her hips faster, nearly growling in pleasure when her magic felt Elsa's spasming walls clinging to her and making it deliciously difficult to move. Before the queen was even done riding the wave of her intense orgasm, Honeymaren quickly pulled back only to roughly flip the mistress of winter over on the bed. Elsa could only gasp in surprise and pleasure when Honeymaren's hands gripped her hips with bruising strength and forced herself roughly within the blonde once more, groaning when the new angle allowed her to press even more deeply than before._

_A strangled cry ripped itself from the queen's throat as she gripped the sheets tightly in clenched fists. She struggled to hold herself upright, failing as her body began to succumb to the impossible pleasure she was experiencing as her forehead, damp with sweat, touched the mattress. Her stiff nipples teasingly grazed the silken sheets as she was jolted with each firm buck of her wife's hips, crying out in ecstasy every time the fire maven thrust into her. Honeymaren leaned over the keening blonde, blanketing the queen's body with her own as she grasped the top of the headboard in a vice-grip to keep her balance. Her other hand cupped the winter spirit's cheek tenderly in stark contrast to her hard, fast movements, delicately turning the queen's face to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Elsa arched back into her wife as best she could, Honeymaren eagerly swallowing her moan at the feel of the fire maven's body on hers._

_Elsa whimpered passionately when she felt her wife's hand slide from her cheek to her throat in a gentle but firm and possessive grip. She pressed ever closer to her as Honeymaren slowed her movements, the fire maven's thrusts becoming more languid and purposeful – she wanted Elsa to feel every inch as she was filled deeply over and over again with her magic. "Gods, you feel so good inside of me, Maren," Elsa gasped out, closing her eyes and moving her hips to meet her mistress of fire. "I-I can feel you everywhere…" Honeymaren groaned, burying her face in the queen's white-gold tresses as her hips instinctively thrust forward roughly at her wife's whimpered words. She growled in pleasure at the blonde's answering breathless moan – oh how she loved that sound. To hear the beautiful goddess moan so submissively for her made the voice in the back of her mind purr in pleasure. _

_Not enough. It was not enough._

_The hand about Elsa's throat squeezed ever so slightly in a loving, possessive caress before slowly making its way down the queen's heaving chest. Strong, nimble fingers followed the contours of the winter spirit's beautiful curves, tracing the outline of full hips before following the valley of them between the keening blonde's legs. "Please, please, please," Elsa begged in a breathless whisper when she felt Honeymaren's fingertips dragging tantalizingly up the inside of her thigh before pitching forward with a scream of pleasure when they began to rub the oversensitive bundle of nerves at the front of her sex vigorously. The fire maven suddenly began to thrust into the queen at a blistering pace to match her fingers, forcing herself ever deeper inside her wife with bruising force. "Oh Gods, yes! YES! __**Fuck**__ me, Maren! __**Please**__, baby, __**fuck**__ me!" The Queen of Ice and Snow collapsed forward, gripping the sheets beneath her in a vice grip as she sobbed from the mind-numbing pleasure. Elsa was beyond herself as she buried her face against the mattress, screaming her lover's name in utter ecstasy as she begged her for more over and again – a request Honeymaren was more than willing to oblige while she and her goddess of winter climbed ever higher to the very zenith of pleasure together. All the while, a single thought ran on a continuous loop through the fire maven's head._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_**Mine**__._

Honeymaren gasped in a breath of cool air as though she had been underwater for hours. She remembered feeling like she was losing herself to her magic, as though it had a life of its own. The harder she tried to think about it, however, the more elusive the memories became, like trying to catch a wisp of smoke – a dream she could reach but not quite hold. Though she couldn't pinpoint the nature of her uneasiness, the _noaide_ knew one thing in her very soul.

Something was happening…and that something was well beyond her understanding.

Honeymaren held Elsa closer as memories of their passionate night continued to flash across her mind. She had taken the goddess of winter in every way she could have imagined last night as well as some she _hadn't_, but rather than the comfortable, sated feeling she would have expected, the _noaide_ felt a deep sense of unease. While the images in her mind were crystal clear, she couldn't shake the odd feeling that gripped her heart like an ominous fist. It was almost as if she were experiencing the memories second-hand…not quite like she was watching through someone else's eyes, yet still feeling as though they didn't entirely belong to her. The whole night felt like the remnants of a vivid dream.

The fire maven was pulled from her musings when the subject of them gave a soft, satisfied sigh followed by a languid stretch as Elsa slowly came to. The queen hummed quietly in contentment before pressing closer to her wife, smiling against the arm cradling her head and laying a soft kiss against it. Honeymaren instinctively pulled the blonde closer to her, brushing her lips lovingly across the smooth, pale skin of Elsa's shoulder and smiling slightly when her wife craned her neck to the side to turn sleepy, crystalline eyes on her. "Maren?" she asked in drowsy confusion, squinting her eyes sleepily against the early morning light. "How long have you been awake, sweetheart? Why didn't you wake me?" Honeymaren chuckled a bit as her exhausted wife tried to make sense of the world, slowly trailing soft kisses up the queen's shoulder and neck before nuzzling her cheek. "Not long," she replied gently. She cuddled Elsa closer to her protectively, drawing comfort from the feeling of her wife safe in her arms as she tried to push away the strange, lingering feelings of unease. "You can go back to sleep if you want, baby."

Elsa frowned a bit at the slight tightness in her love's voice, turning in Honeymaren's embrace to look into troubled chocolate eyes. "Is something wr-" she began to ask before her arctic gaze widened. "Your eyes!" she exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow quickly and reaching her free hand up to cup her wife's sun-kissed cheek. "What?! What's wrong?!" Honeymaren asked worriedly, her own hand instinctively coming up to cover the one over her cheek. "They're back to normal," Elsa explained with a bright smile, lovingly brushing her thumb back and forth across her cheek. "Well, normal since your time as Revontuli at least," she amended with a small, teasing grin as her thumb brushed back and forth across her _noaide's_ cheek in a soft, tender caress. "The flecks of color are still there, but they're back to the beautiful, soft, sweet doe brown that I fell in love with back in the enchanted forest."

"Revontuli…" Honeymaren murmured distractedly, those doe eyes taking on a faraway look as dark brows furrowed in thought. The smile fell from Elsa's face when her wife's response was a slight, thoughtful frown rather than the fond smile or teasing reply she had been hoping for. Just as she opened her mouth to question what was wrong, both women were startled at the sound of a sudden polite knock at the door. "What in the world?" Elsa murmured in confusion. "I thought Anna had asked them not to-" Elsa began, blinking in confusion when Honeymaren cursed to herself and began untangling herself from the winter spirit. "Dammit, I totally forgot I invited her for breakfast," she muttered under her breath as she quickly jumped out of bed.

"...invited? You inv-" she tried before shaking her head in confusion, sitting up in bed and pulling the blanket up with her. "Maren, who's here?" Honeymaren scrambled into her breeches from last night, trying not to trip as she hopped up and down on one foot before groaning in frustration when she realized she was still wearing the strap on. She blushed brightly before fumbling to undo the series of buckles and ties that kept it so snugly in place the night before, nearly tripping as her legs got caught up in the breeches now pooled around her ankles. "Maren!" Elsa said sharply, a frown coming to her face as she watched her normally calm and collected wife scrambling. She had thought the Northuldran was just as eager to get away from the pressures and stress of their public life as she had been and now she had invited someone to visit on their honeymoon? What the hell was going on?

"It's a surprise," Honeymaren said as she quickly placed the toy back into its box on the nightstand, shutting it quickly before reaching for her dry shirt draped across a chair, leaning over to kiss her wife quickly before pulling it over her head. "But, Maren-" Elsa tried again but was silenced by a firmer, more purposeful kiss. The queen couldn't help but sigh softly, relaxing a bit when Honeymaren cupped her jaw, a lightly calloused thumb brushing tenderly across her cheek. "Shhh," the _noaide_ whispered against her lips, capturing them once more in another soft kiss before pulling away. "I promise, you're going to be happy about this. You don't even need to worry about any formalities with this person, although clothes _would_ make it all a tad less awkward," she teased with a small grin. "We will be in the kitchen," she finished as she pulled away with a wink, leaving the blonde blinking in confusion as she watched her wife duck out of the room, calling out that she was coming as a second round of knocks sounded against the door.

Elsa frowned in thought, trying to listen as Honeymaren opened the door but hearing only very hushed, undistinguishable conversation. The queen's frown deepened as she pulled the covers away from herself – something was bothering her wife. Elsa had studied the captivating Northuldran woman more diligently than any academic subject she had ever learned from the first moment they met in the enchanted forest and she knew when something was off. The questions that then remained were 'what' and 'why'? What could have upset her wife and why was she so quick to change the subject to hide it from Elsa? Crystalline eyes fell on the closed wooden box on the nightstand, a deep scarlet rushing to her cheeks as memories of their intense passion ran through her mind. Each image was more salacious than the one before it, deep, wonderful aches verifying the truth of each one. A cold spike of insecurity ran through the queen. Did…

Did Honeymaren regret what happened last night?

Did Elsa do something wrong?

Nervous hands instantly began to fidget with the ends of her hair as she bit her lip anxiously. Though the fire maven had been a bit nervous when her magic came forth at first, the _noaide_ had quickly seemed to be just as passionate and eager as she herself was, if not a bit _more_ enthusiastic – Elsa might have even described it as a tad forceful if she had not been just as lustful and licentious as well. Had she misread her wife that poorly? Honeymaren _had_ seemed quite hesitant when their magic first began to mingle…and Elsa had to admit, she couldn't have been less interested in self-control when she felt the delicious heat of her fire maven's essence inside of her. She had felt so amazingly full, so utterly _complete_ that she couldn't have imagined trying to de-escalate their passions.

Yet, it was _Honeymaren_ who had quickly taken charge after that. Elsa blushed deeply as image after image of the fire maven having her way with her over and over throughout that long, _amazing_ night forced their way to the forefront of her mind, a sharp tugging and intense heat pooling in her lower belly. Gods, the way the Northuldran had ravaged her, dominated her, utterly _possessed_ her— "Get _ahold_ of yourself, Elsa!" she chided herself quietly with a groan as she ran her fingers through her hair. To her unending embarrassment, she could feel how wet she already was just from the memories of last night's passion. "You are a _queen_, not some hormonal chambermaid!" she groused to herself, shaking her head as she climbed out of bed and quickly went about making herself presentable.

After a quick visit to the bathroom to clean herself up she swiftly ran a brush through her hair a few times, grateful her sometimes unruly mane of white-gold saw fit to cooperate on such short notice. For the sake of time, she crafted herself her favorite ice gown before giving herself an approving once-over in the mirror and tentatively padding toward the kitchen and the source of the delicious smells permeating the air.

"Your Highness, please, I _beg_ of you, let me help!" an unfamiliar, feminine voice sounded from the kitchen. Elsa raised an eyebrow – the voice was clearly female, but far too young to belong to the elderly caretaker's wife.

"Listen, Sketch - you either respect my new royal authority and listen to me when I tell you 'no', or you call me Honeymaren and maybe I will let you help. You pick," came her wife's familiar voice in reply. Elsa held a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle – though she wasn't yet in the room, she could see the _noaide's_ eyebrow lifted in challenge in her mind's eye as she waited for their mystery guest to concede defeat. Unwilling to eavesdrop, Elsa stepped around the corner and into the kitchen slowly to find her wife exactly as she had imagined her, arms folded across her chest and facing a young woman with long, nearly black tresses seated at the table while eggs cooked happily in a pan on the fire behind her. Twilight flecked eyes glanced up to meet hers across the room and she smiled warmly. "Good morning, my love," she greeted smoothly.

The young woman gasped and nearly leapt from her seat at the kitchen table as she whipped around to face Elsa, curly tresses bouncing as she immediately sank into a deep curtsy. "Good morning, Your Majesty," she intoned respectfully, bowing her head to the monarch. "Good morning," Elsa answered uncertainly, glancing quickly across the room to her wife who simply continued to smile in an almost expectant manner. "How can I help y—" the queen began, the words dying on her tongue when bright hazel eyes met hers as the young woman stood once more. Elsa's sharp, arctic gaze narrowed in scrutiny as she openly observed the woman before her. "I'm…sorry, h-have we met?" she asked slowly, taking a step closer and resting one hand on the worn surface of the wooden table. "Well, I suppose sixteen years may change a person," the hazel-eyed beauty said with a playful smirk. "We've come a long way from secret midnight rendezvous with Anna in the stables while our parents thought we were sleeping."

The queen's eyes lit up in recognition, one hand flying to her mouth to cover her surprised gasp. "A-Avery…?!" she asked in a shocked whisper, gasping again when the Spanish woman nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Honeymaren chuckled at her wife's utter speechlessness before turning and scooping eggs onto three plates already containing portions of bread, ham, and cheese. "The one and only!" Avery said with a laugh, stepping forward with open arms and embracing the stunned queen before Elsa could even move. Honeymaren turned around just in time to catch the winter spirit stiffening in the embrace, clearly not expecting the sudden closeness. A sharp pain lanced through the fire maven's head, though it was nearly drowned out by the tidal wave of protective anger swelling dangerously within the _noaide_, chocolate eyes flashing with the color of her flames. Honeymaren's hands tightened into fists, shaking with righteous rage.

How _dare_ she presume to lay her hands on the queen?

How dare this mere _mortal_ touch her goddess of winter?

Sensing the queen's tenseness, Avery immediately allowed Elsa pulled back from the embrace, offering an apologetic smile to the startled queen. "S-sorry," the artist stuttered out, nervously tucking a curly lock behind her ear. "I-I…was just so excited you remembered me. I've missed you..." she muttered in a voice entirely too wistful and longing for the fire maven. Honeymaren shook her head sharply, clamping down on her sudden surge of emotion as her protective anger was quickly tipping toward possessiveness. Where in the world had _that_ come from? She didn't _own_ Elsa – the queen may be her wife, but she was free to embrace whomever she wished. She trusted the winter spirit implicitly. "I'm sorry," Elsa murmured apologetically, wringing her hands slightly in awkward discomfort. "I…I'm not really a…physically affectionate person. My powers..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands with a somewhat helpless shrug.

'_Bullshit,'_ the fire maven thought with a smug smirk. _'She's __**beyond**__ physical with me, you little-'_

Honeymaren dug her fingernails hard into her palm as she bit down on that thought, focusing on the pain to distract her from her sudden volatile mood swings. '_What the hell is wrong with me?_' she thought. She took a few deep, soothing breaths through her nose to calm herself before bringing the plates over and setting them on the table, offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile to clear the awkward air. "There's no need to apologize, baby," she said soothingly, unable to help the pettiness of using the rather intimate pet name or the satisfaction she felt at the blush it elicited from both her wife and the young artist. "Avery understands. Don't you, Avery?" she asked as she directed a pointed gaze to the Spanish woman. Avery gulped slightly – though the tone was polite and friendly, the fire maven's eyes held a clear and dangerous warning that the artist knew would only be given once. She nodded quickly, lifting her hands in a placating gesture and offering what she hoped was an understanding smile. "O-of course – my family is very affectionate so it is easy to forget that not everyone is as 'touchy-feely' as we are in our culture," she said with a small, slightly awkward laugh as her eyes nervously flit to hard chocolate, twilight flecked pools.

Elsa glanced subtly at her wife from the corner of her eye, curiously noting her rigid stance and somewhat aggressive demeanor despite the honey-sweet words of understanding reassurance she had spoken. Was…was the fire maven _jealous_? "Wow, this looks fantastic, Your Highness. I can't thank you enough for offering to make breakfast. Elsa certainly married a woman of many talents," Avery blurted out in an attempt to change the subject, desperate to clear the air and start over. Elsa smiled brightly at her friend and nodded in agreement, turning to plant a sweet kiss on her wife's cheek. "Truer words have yet to be spoken, my old friend," she said lovingly, her smile growing when the _noaide's_ hostile bearing immediately deflated, replaced by a slight blush and an adorable little grin at the queen's affection and praise. "I live to serve, My Queen," she said playfully, gesturing for her wife to sit before glancing at Avery once more and nodding her acquiescence – a pardon. The artist breathed a sigh of relief before smiling gratefully at the mistress of fire and taking a seat opposite of Elsa.

Just as Elsa lifted her fork toward her plate, Honeymaren grasped the edge of it with her finger and pulled it away from the queen, leaving the blonde blinking in surprise as it disappeared before another was slid in front of her to replace it. Elsa raised a suspicious eyebrow at her wife, eyeing the two plates before she realized the Northuldran had placed the fullest of the three portions in front of the queen. "Really?" she deadpanned in an exasperated tone, though she was unable to help the upward twitch of the corners of her mouth at her wife's antics. The fire maven simply shrugged in feigned innocence while she used her fork to cut up her own eggs. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said nonchalantly before taking a large bite to hide her growing smirk as the queen rolled her eyes in loving exasperation and began to dig into her own breakfast.

Avery glanced surreptitiously between the two spirits, trying to contain the smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she watched their interaction. Despite the woman's hot and cold attitude toward her, the artist couldn't help but admire the fiery nomad. Elsa was quite possibly the most powerful being in existence yet the Northuldran was completely unmoved by that fact, doting on and fawning over her new wife like any other spouse would. It was clear to Avery that Honeymaren was not only more than Elsa's match in every way, but the woman loved her friend more fiercely, more deeply than even her talented fingers could ever hope to capture the likeness of. _'And I would know,_' she thought to herself with a small grin before digging into her own breakfast, glancing at the canvas wrapped in simple white linen leaning against the table next to her. _'I spent all night trying to do it._'

Honeymaren was mostly silent during the meal, allowing Elsa and Avery to catch up and reminisce in peace as they recounted tales of their youth. She smiled genuinely only for a brief moment when the talented artist presented her finished canvas to the couple, regaling the queen with the story of her first meeting with the mistress of fire. Honeymaren even chuckled a bit at Avery's recounting of how fiercely intimidating it was to look up to find the Northuldran's piercing gaze on her and apologizing to both women again for accidentally intruding on their private moment. Little did the artist know how close she was to being engulfed in flames before the _noaide's_ empathic abilities pierced through her initial overwhelming protective nature – a nature she had been warring with ever more frequently over the past couple of weeks when it concerned the beautiful winter goddess. The uncharacteristic tempest of the fire maven's possessive and protective ire was tempered by the constant, steady presence of the queen's hand on her thigh, hidden by the surface of the table. It was clear to Honeymaren that, though Elsa was thrilled to reconnect with her old friend, she was less than keen to be out of physical contact with her wife – a reassurance that greatly bolstered the dark-haired woman's mood and soothed the caged beast Honeymaren was now certain was much more than a mere figment of her imagination. The _noaide_ rarely felt out of her depth when it came to her own thoughts and emotions and the tan woman couldn't help the persistent, disquieted feeling that tugged at her soul as a result.

"I hope I'm lucky enough to meet Nokk one day – all of the spirits sound incredible," Avery said with a dreamy sigh, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. "It doesn't surprise me you developed such a bond with him, though. Father always said he had never seen someone so well-liked by our horses – any of our animals, really. Must be that 'quiet soul' he said you had," she added with a giggle, grinning at the slight blush that filled the queen's pale cheeks, the winter spirit suddenly finding the grain of the wooden table incredibly interesting. Hazel eyes quickly darted to the silent Northuldran, hoping the powerful mistress of fire wouldn't read her comment as flirtatious – especially since the empathic woman had called her out on her slight infatuation with the winter queen the first moment they met. Instead of a sharp twilight gaze that promised retribution, stormy chocolate eyes were drawn to the forest-facing window as she gazed, unfocused, at the untamed greenery. The artist frowned slightly at the detached woman, biting her lip thoughtfully for a moment before an idea struck her. "Hey!" she said excitedly, lifting her head from her hand and folding her arms on the table. "What do you say we go for a ride? It's a beautiful day for a ride along the beach and it's been a while since the horses have had a good run," she offered, leaning forward slightly with a grin at the little sparkle of excitement in crystalline pools. "What do you say?" she asked, turning to catch troubled doe eyes sparkling with something else entirely.

"You two go ahead," came Honeymaren's almost instant reply, causing both women to blink in surprise. The Northuldran simply squeezed Elsa's hand on her thigh before collecting the empty plates and standing from the table, depositing them in the washbasin near the stove. "You…you don't want to come, love?" Elsa asked hesitantly, arctic pools glancing at Avery uncertainly for a moment before falling on her wife's back once more. Honeymaren took a slow, steady breath before forcing a small and hopefully reassuring smile on her lips as she turned around to face the women, leaning back against the counter with her hands gripping the worn wooden edge. "Maybe another time. I'm a little tired, so I'll take the opportunity for a nap," she half-lied – she really _was_ tired.

Honeymaren winced internally when she saw the one thing she hoped she wouldn't in beautiful, crystalline depths as she met Elsa's eyes across the room that asked only one question - '_why_?'. Concern and confused hurt were clear in the queen's arctic gaze, her pale brows furrowed slightly in worry. They furrowed further when the fire maven looked to the side, unable to hold her gaze any longer. "Avery," the winter spirit said gently, glancing briefly at her friend who seemed just as confused as she was. "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" she asked politely, offering a small apologetic smile before turning back to her _noaide_. Though Elsa was no longer facing her, Avery nodded in understanding. "Of course. I'll wait outside for you, alright?" she offered with a smile before bowing her head respectfully to the fire maven and walking out of the kitchen door to the back of the house, closing it quietly behind her.

When Honeymaren made no move to break the increasingly awkward silence between them for a long moment Elsa walked slowly and took a few hesitant steps toward her wife, confusion and uncertainty rolling off the blonde in waves as she tried to piece together the strange shift in the fire maven's behavior. "Baby, I don't have to go-" she began earnestly, only to be interrupted by Honeymaren's low voice. "Of course you should go, Elsa," the dark-haired woman insisted, trying to offer a warm and encouraging smile that didn't quite reach troubled doe eyes. "She's your friend and you haven't seen each other since you were children – you, of all people, deserve a chance to reconnect with an old friend. I'm just tired from last night is all," she reiterated, doubling down on her excuse from earlier. "You kind of wore me out, you know," she teased, a small, roguish grin forming on her lips.

It wasn't a lie – she really was exhausted. Elsa just didn't need to know that it was because she had been fighting an increasingly worrisome inner battle against an opponent she had yet to identify. Not yet - not until she had a better understanding of what was happening to her. "Did…" Elsa began, cutting herself off to take a steadying breath as her nerves started creeping up on her. She had felt so connected to her mistress of fire last night, yet suddenly it felt as though a great chasm separated them. "Did I do something wrong…?" she finally asked in a small voice as her eyes fell to the floor, her mind racing to come up with something she could have done to upset her wife.

Elsa looked up with a small gasp when she suddenly felt strong, protective arms wrapped around her waist – she hadn't even heard Honeymaren move toward her. "Hey," the _noaide's_ smooth, loving voice cooed gently, dipping her head down to catch uncertain crystalline pools. "Absolutely not, Elsa. You didn't do a single thing wrong, do you hear me?" she said in a firm voice that brokered no room for argument. Despite feeling herself instantly begin to relax under the Northuldran's familiar, reassuring touch, Elsa shook her head and stepped out of the comforting embrace. "Then why are you lying to me?" Elsa asked insistently, unable to mask the slight hurt and desperation seeping into her tone as her eyes pleaded with her love's stormy gaze. "I _know_ something's wrong, Maren. You've been acting strangely all morning. You're distracted and distant…like you're a thousand miles away from me," she added softly, reaching out to grasp the fire maven's hands. "Come back to me…let me help you," she implored lovingly. "Please…"

Honeymaren sighed, the corners of her lips tugging upward into a smile. It was small, but it was genuine and it made Elsa's heart flutter a bit with relief. "You're right, Elsa. I'm sorry," she apologized softly, squeezing the queen's hands reassuringly before running her thumbs across the soft skin in a loving caress. "I'm not feeling quite myself and I'm honestly not sure why. I don't want you to worry, but I could use a chance to meditate. Maybe it will help me to clear my head," she explained, shrugging slightly. "Who knows – maybe it's because this is the longest I've gone without being constantly surrounded by people," she speculated with a shrug. "The last time I was alone for a long time was after you left the forest and…well, let's face it, I had quite a bit to think about that time." Honeymaren offered a reassuring smile, leaning forward to nudge her forehead playfully against the winter spirit's. "This is the first time I've ever had some solitude while being perfectly happy and content. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me."

Elsa smiled ever so slightly, closing her eyes briefly at her wife's comforting touch before opening them again to gaze searchingly into chocolate pools. Understanding the queen wasn't quite convinced, Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her waist once more and pulled her close, this time capturing full lips in a soft, tender kiss before Elsa could think to interrupt her. The kiss had its desired effect as she felt the spirit of winter slowly relax against her. Lithe arms wrapped around her neck and gently pulled her closer, seeking the comfort of reconnecting with the out-of-sorts _noaide_ as the queen's tongue teased Honeymaren's lips, begging entrance that was instantly granted. The Northuldran moaned softly into the kiss, one hand reaching up to bury itself in silken, white-gold tresses before she stopped herself, breaking the kiss with a small gasp and quiet laugh. "Spirits, the things you do to me, Your Majesty," she breathed teasingly as she brushed her lips against the parted ones of the ever so slightly panting queen.

Elsa smiled, one hand sliding from Honeymaren's shoulder to rest over her now-pounding heart while the other toyed with the baby-soft hair at the nape of the _noaide's_ neck. "You started it," the queen shot back playfully, resting her forehead against her love's and closing her eyes as she soaked in the feeling of closeness and let the last bits of distance and tension between them melt away.

"Yes, well," Honeymaren began, clearing her throat slightly and causing Elsa's smile to widen. "Be that as it may, if you don't head out now I might be less than inclined to let you leave," she threatened playfully. Elsa's smile turned into a full out grin that Honeymaren couldn't help but find ridiculously sexy. "Oh?" she asked teasingly, flashing the _noaide_ her best innocently questioning glance. "And…what might you do with me if I stayed?" The fire maven flashed a sexy, wolfish grin, leaning forward to place an agonizingly slow, open-mouthed kiss against the blonde's sensitive throat. "Maybe I'll show you later tonight if you're a good girl," her low voice rumbled against the queen's throat. Honeymaren grinned when she felt Elsa's throat bob as the winter spirit swallowed hard, a deep scarlet fanning across her face like wildfire that only grew when she felt more than heard her wife's soft chuckle against her throat before she, mercifully, pulled away.

"Go on, now," Honeymaren urged, placing a sweet kiss upon her cheek before releasing the blonde. "Avery is waiting." Elsa flashed her a loving smile and nodded. "We'll talk more when I get back?" the queen asked, feeling the load on her heart lighten even more when the Northuldran nodded instantly in agreement. "We will. But, will you do me a favor, wife?" she asked with a small smirk. Elsa blinked and nodded, tilting her head curiously. "Of course, darling, anything," she answered. Honeymaren grinned, glancing at the door briefly before turning her eyes back to the blonde queen. "Take it easy on the woman, alright? Artists have fragile hearts," she teased. Elsa blinked again, her brow furrowing in confusion as she followed Honeymaren's gaze to the door and back again. "I'm…afraid I don't understand, love," the queen admitted uncertainly, causing the fire maven to chuckle. "I know – and it's adorably attractive. Just remember you're officially mine, now," Honeymaren replied flirtatiously, grinning when Elsa looked even more confused. Before she could get a chance to respond, the mistress of fire took her wife by the shoulders and gave her a gentle push toward the door, playfully smacking her bottom and eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the blonde who turned a scandalized, disbelieving gaze on the grinning _noaide_. "Have fun, baby," she cooed, blowing a kiss to the brightly blushing but smiling blonde.

Elsa's hand paused on the door handle for a moment, as though debating something before she surprised Honeymaren by turning around once more and throwing her arms around her, pressing full lips to the fire maven's in a fierce, passionate kiss that left the Northuldran reeling. By the time the queen pulled away, the dark-haired woman was struggling to open her eyes again, much to the winter spirit's satisfaction. "After last night, there's not a doubt in the world who I belong to," she whispered huskily against her dazed wife's lips as she ran her fingers through dark tresses, grinning with delight when a sudden shiver from the mistress of fire proved her words had their intended effect. "But feel free to remind me again when I come back," she nearly purred, placing a final teasing kiss to her lips before pulling back entirely.

Honeymaren blushed, staring after the beautiful woman as she made her way to the door once more, an extra sway in full hips for the fire maven's benefit. She grinned sheepishly when the queen turned and blew her a kiss over her shoulder, winking before walking outside and closing the door gently behind her and leaving the Northuldran wondering what had just hit her. Honeymaren shook her head, laughing quietly at herself and her racing heartbeat as she ran her fingers through her hair – she _definitely_ needed to meditate now. She blushed brightly when another shiver ran down her spine, sending a sharp, tugging pulse to her lower belly.

"Maybe a cold shower, first…"

**AN:**

**I'm not dead! *raises hands triumphantly* You can't keep a good butch down! But, you CAN distract her with Legend of Korra and a billion wonderful Korrasami ideas. OH yeah. THAT'S gonna be happening at some point.**

**Also, it kinda hurt my soul to leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger. I'm a pushover. lol**

**That being said, I have had an idea brewing in my head about Winter's Echo that I wasn't sure about, but the idea bit me in the ass HARD and won't let go so now I must write it! Prepare for some original lore!**

**As always, reviews fuel my soul and follow me as an author if you are interested at all in Korrasami for the future!**

**Stay safe, my friends!**

**-Volchise**


End file.
